


B r o k e n

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group chat, Idiots, M/M, Nonsense, bullshit, so stupid, stupid, theyre all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 223,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: this is so dumb. just a group chat i felt like playing withif yall have pairings/groupings you wanna see just ask, this is fun
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 588
Kudos: 682





	1. Chapter 1

**_Cap’ns_ **

**Sawamura Daichi:** _Hey, guys. I have a question._

**Oikawa Tōru:** _What?_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Okay, so as a hypothetical, what do you do if you have a player on your team, right? and hes gay_

 **Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Is that the whole question? Because..._

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Hey hey hey not cool daichii_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _No, sorry I wasn’t done. Bad time to leave off. Im babysitting right now._

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Shouldnt you be practicing_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _We are..._

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _That’s the problem. Anyways. What do you do, HYPOTHETICALLY if theres someone on your team whos gay but contantly bullies the other team members for being gay_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Thats so obviously not a hypothetical that its pathetic_

 **Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Just threaten tsukki_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Omg yes then tell him i said TSUUUUKKII✨✨💕✨💕💕😍_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _You guys are no help_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Okay well usually when iwachan makes fun of me for being gay i just suck his dick so i can be like “AHA im gay but a gay guy just sucked your dick so jokes on you! whos gay now?”_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Bye._

_Wakatoshi Ushijima has left the chat._

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _LOL_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Guys i was joking_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Dont tell iwachan i said that_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _Pls hell murder me_

_Futakuchi Kenji took a screenshot of chat!_

**Oikawa Tōru** _I hate it here._

_Kōtarō Bokuto has added Iwaizumi Hajime to chat!_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _What is this? Why am I here?_

 **Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Scroll up LOL_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** _Wtf. Fuck you Shittykawa. Stop making it gay._

_Iwaizumi Hajime has left the chat._

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** _OOOOO OIKAWA SAY YOUR LINE_

 **Oikawa Tōru:** _This? Right here? This is why you cant let karasuno into things_

_Futakuchi Kenji took a screenshot of chat!_

-

**_Kewl Kid Table_ **

**Hinata Shōyō** _tsukki got in trooouuuble today_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _We heard!_

 **Tetsurō Kuroo:** _What exactly did he do?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _apparently its “gay” to ask kageyama to let me hit some sets_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _That seems a little unreasonable._

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _okay NO_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _he was fully jumping on kageyamas back yelling “let me hit it! let me hit it!”_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _That changes things._

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _LOLOLOL_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _ughhhh that wasnt what i meant and you know it_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _okay what about when you said your favorite part of practice was when tanaka slaps everyones asses?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _i love when people are into the practice!_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

_**Video:** Hinata stares at the camera for one full video length, then leans closer. It’s a very close up shot of his face with the caption, ‘D O N T K I N K S H A M E M E’._

**Tsukishima Kei:** _what kink is it exactly_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _im so glad you asked_

 **Hinata Shōyō** _its called fuck u_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _you have a praise kink. especially from kageyama_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

_**Video:** Hinata dances in his room with rainbow LEDs flashing behind him, with the caption, ‘D O N T M A K E M E S A Y I T A G A I N’_

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Isnt Kageyama part of this chat?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _id make a list of things thatd happen before he ever opened it but itd take too long. i need my hands_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _fuck you hinata_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _careful your majesty. he might take it literally_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

_**Video:** Hinata lip syncs to a rap song with the caption, ‘tsukki acting like yamaguchi doesnt tell me every single one of his dirty little secrets’_

**Tsukishima Kei:** _youre clearly bluffing._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _oooooh am i?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _dinosaur_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _i have to go study_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Idk whats happening but i love it!!!!_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _What I’ve taken from this is that Kageyama needs to compliment Hinata more._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _lololol_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _go to hell hinata_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _but nice spikes today._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _😳💀💀_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _use words, idiot._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _you know i was joking about the kink shaming stuff right_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _OBVIOUSLY_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _kuroo can i please call you i need help with my homework_

 **Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Yeeeeee_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Heyheyhey! Are we glossing over how kageyama fed into hinatas kink on purpose?_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Cause id like to talk about that!!!!_

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _Ukai told me to be more perceptive to what my teammates need._

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _I don’t think that’s what he meant, Tobio._

 **Kageyama Tobio:** _well no one can say i didnt try. goodnight._

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _Goodnight._

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Goodnight TOOBIOO✨✨✨💕💕💕_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _Go to bed, Bokuto._

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _I don’t want you to get sick._

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Awww youre worried about me?_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _Yes._

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _🥺🥺🥺🥺_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _So sweeeeet!!!!_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Goodnight Akaashi!!!~~✨✨💕💕😍🥰_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _Goodnight.💕_

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** _😭😭✨💕💕💕_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oikawa Tōru and Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Iwa-chan!_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _What do you want now?_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Are you mad?_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _What? Why would I be mad?_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _You mean youre really not mad about what I said in the group chat?_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _Sorry, why would I be mad? Because people know I get top? Grow up._

**Oikawa Tōru:** _I think between the things we both said, yours was less mature_

_Iwaizumi Hajime changed Oikawa Tōru’s nickname to ‘Shittykawa’!_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _I mean, it’s a bit embarrassing that they know it's YOU giving me top. But top is top._

**Shittykawa:** _OMG youre so mean iwachan_

_Shittykawa changed Iwaizumi Hajime’s nickname to ‘Iwachan’!_

**Iwachan:** _I’m just joking._

**Iwachan:** _Why are you up right now? How many times do I have to tell you to go to bed at a good hour?_

**Shittykawa:** _1\. That may be the first time youve ever double texted me_

**Shittykawa:** _2\. Youre up right now too?_

**Iwachan:** _Hey._

**Shittykawa:** _Im sorry Iwachan!!!_

**Shittykawa:** _I promise I’ll go to sleep! Please dont break out your extra dry texting!_

**Iwachan:** _Ok._

**Shittykawa:** _Oh no its too late!_

**Shittykawa:** _Iwaaaaaachan_

**Shittykawa:** _IWAAAAACHAN_

**Shittykawa:** _I_

**Shittykawa:** _W_

**Shittykawa:** _A_

**Shittykawa:** _C_

**Shittykawa:** _H_

**Iwachan:** _Oh, my god. What?_

**Shittykawa:** _❤️?_

**Iwachan:** _❤️_

**Shittykawa:** _Goodnight!❤️❤️❤️ ILY!_

**Iwachan:** _Ilyt❤️_

-

_**Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio.** _

**Hinata Shōyō: _Photo:_** _Hinata squints at the camera with a pencil between his teeth. Caption: math is stupid and numbers arent real_

**Kageyama Tobio: _Photo:_** _Dark screen. Caption: It’s too early for you to be on your bullshit already._

**Hinata Shōyō:** _i literally sent that three days ago_

**Kageyama Tobio:** _Oh._

**Kageyama Tobio:** _I’m sure youre on your bullshit anyways._

**Hinata Shōyō:** _oh always_

**Hinata Shōyō: _Video:_** _Hinata lip syncs to hard rap, aggressively gesturing to the camera. Caption: ask and u shall receive_

**Kageyama Tobio:** _I didn’t ask for that. No one asked for that._

**Hinata Shōyō:** _youll admit you love me one day_

**Kageyama Tobio:** _I seriously doubt it._

**Hinata Shōyō:** _thats what you said about setting to me_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _and just look at us now_

**Kageyama Tobio:** _Whatever._

**Hinata Shōyō: _Photo:_** _Camera shows the handlebars of Hinata’s bike and the mountains in the background. Caption: see you after i get there loser_

**Kageyama Tobio: _Photo:_** _Camera shows a blurry photo of Kageyama’s blanket being thrown off of him._

__


	3. Chapter 3

**_😇Safe Space😇_ **

**Sugawara Kōshi:** _New Snap!_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _New Snap!_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Sugawara screeches loudly as he films from his car. The camera zooms in on Kageyama and Hinata walking, very close together._

_‘Do it! Do Something!’ Sugawara shouts, then the camera lowers as they look over in his general direction. The camera pans back up and Sugawara screeches again as Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair._

**Sawamura Daichi:** _Excuse me what_

 **Azumane Asahi:** _Is it finally happening?_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _New Snap!_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera zooms very far in on Hinata and Kageyama as they stand toe to toe. Hinata attempts to reach up and kiss Kageyama but can’t make it. Kageyama smirks down at him before conceding and lowering down to kiss Hinata. Sugawara sounds like a dying animal in the background._

 **Azumane Asahi:** _😶😶😶😶😶😶_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _🤯🤯🤯💀_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _SHAKSKDKDKDJJJ_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _DO WE TELL THEM WE KNOW_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Where even is that_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Near where Hinata lives_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Why are you there?_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Errands_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _I think we should let them tell us on their own. They might think you were spying or something_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Why would they assume that straight away?_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Why are you acting like you’ve never met the overthinking lump of paranoia we call Kageyama?_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Fair enough_

 **Azumane Asahi:** _I agree that we should let them come forward themselves_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _So it’s decided then?_

 **Azumane Asahi:** _Yeah_

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Yep_

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Okay cool. Prepare for a bunch of rough practices_

 **Azumane Asahi:** _Yeah..._

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** _Yep😕_

**_hELP_ **

**Kozume Kenma:** _New Snap!_

 **Kozume Kenma:** _New Snap!_

 **Kozume Kenma:** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _There’s a dark room only illuminated by a computer monitor. The camera zooms in on Lev, who's bundled in a bunch of blankets. He eats goldfish crackers while watching the screen._

_‘Tell me that again?’ Kenma asks._

_‘I’m just saying, Kenma, that if we all gave up a few millimeters of our bones, Hinata wouldn’t have to be so short anymore. We wouldn’t miss a few millimeters, but they’d mean the world to him!’_

_The camera turns to Kuroo, who covers his face with his hands._

**_Photo:_ ** _Picture of Kenma’s face, very close up. Caption: I think Kuroo’s crying._

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** _Is everything okay over there_

 **Kozume Kenma:** _Lev tried weed._

 **Kozume Kenma:** _So, no. Not really._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A mirror selfie of Hinata. Caption: tell him to keep your bones far away from me_

 **Kozume Kenma:** _I’m sorry, what’s wrong with our bones?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _aww kenma no_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _id take your bones all day long🥺❤️_

 **Kozume Kenma:** _🥰_

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** _This is why tsukki calls you gay..._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _normally id fight you on it but..._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_** _Picture of Hinata’s eyes and forehead, very close up. Caption: damn kenma why you so fine😩😩😤😤_

_**Kozume Kenma:** 💁💅_

_**Tetsurō Kuroo:** What’s happening in here_

_**Kozume Kenma:** I’m leaving you._

_**Hinata Shōyō:** i regret to inform you but kenma and i are eloping in vegas_

_**Tetsurō Kuroo:** New Snap!_

**_Video:_** _Kuroo’s face, as he smiles warmly._

_‘Hey, Hinata! I was just wondering why you planned on dying today? It isn’t even that nice out!’_

_The camera zooms in on his face, ‘You_ know _I know how to hide a body!’_

_Kuroo’s smile grows larger and warmer._

_**Hinata Shōyō:** hey kenma im gonna have to cancel on our trip to vegas_

_**Kozume Kenma:** I love how he threatens you like that, but is actually hiding from Lev under the kitchen table._

_**Kozume Kenma:** New Snap!_

**_Photo:_** _Kuroo is curled up under the kitchen table with his phone in his hand, head turned back at the camera, seemingly yelling. Caption: I hate it here._

_**Hinata Shōyō:** New Snap!_

_**Video:** Hinata’s face as he speaks very loudly, ‘Yeah, sorry Kenma! Need to cancel that trip!’_

_The camera zooms in as he rushes to stand and whispers, ‘Meet me at the airport!’_

_**Kozume Kenma:** New Snap!_

**_Video:_** _Kenma’s kitchen as he mimics Hinata’s original tone, ‘I could never! I have someone here!’_

_Camera zooms in as he starts rushing to the counter and grabs a set of car keys and whispers, ‘Wait for me!’_

_**Tetsurō Kuroo:** New Snap!_

_**Photo:** Kuroo holds Kenma close to him. Caption: No.😁_

_**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** New Snap!_

_**Photo:** He squints and holds a hand up to the camera. Caption: What is wrong with you?_

__


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap’ns**_

**Sawamura Daichi:** _Hey guys I have a question_

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Suh_

**Sawamura Daichi:** _What would you do if say, hypothetically, two of your teammates were really into each other and their sexual tension was getting in the way of your practices? But you cant just be like “hey go have sex” because it would actually murder one of them?_

**Sawamura Daichi:** _Because I cant go to jail yet. Not for this. I have too much going for me rn_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Can we please change this groups name to “Daichi Doesnt Know How to Make A Hypothetical Sound Fake”_

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _No, too long._

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Ohhhhh is this about tsukki?💕✨✨💕💕💕✨💕😍🥰😍_

**Sawamura Daichi:** _No, actually_

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _No, it’s obviously about short fry and grumpus_

**Sawamura Daichi:** _Its actually about Noya and Asahi_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Okay ive got a couple points here. firstly, STOP using the word ‘hypothetical’ you clearly dont know what it means. secondly, what the fuck is going on over there_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Im starting to think “karasuno volleyball club” is just a front for an orgy ring_

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** _HAHAHAHAHA_

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** _You just gonna take that daiman?_

_Futakuchi Kenji changed Sawamura Daichi’s nickname to ‘Orgy Leader’!_

**Orgy Leader:** _I DO NOT RUN ORGIES_

**Wakatoshi Ushijima:** _Please stop adding me into this._

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Oh im sorry are we interrupting your gardening💀✌️_

**Wakatoshi Ushijima:** _While I am gardening, you are not interrupting me. I can multitask. I just don’t want to be here._

**Oikawa Tōru:** _If you didnt wanna be in the group chat you shouldnt have been a captain!💅_

**Wakatoshi Ushijima:** _If you wanted to talk to me you should have gone to Shiratorizawa._

_Wakatoshi Ushijima has left the chat._

**Futakuchi Kenji:** _☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Whatever_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _If he didnt leave i wouldve_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Every time i read anything he types i just hear it in the google translate robot voice_

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _I actually read an article earlier this month on the world's most lifelike AI_

**Orgy Leader:** _Bye!_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _Check please_

_Futakuchi Kenji has left the chat._

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** _Lmk when you can hear about it! Its really cool!_

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** _Ur my best friend, but learn how to read a room💕💕🥰🥰💕😍💕✨✨✨_

****-** **

****

_**Go Go Seijoh!**_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _New Snap!_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _New Snap!_

****

****

**Oikawa Tōru:** _New Snap!_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _New Snap!_

**Oikawa Tōru:** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_** _Truth Hurts by Lizzo plays while Oikawa dances to the camera. He lip syncs to the words while he throws down. Iwaizumi is in the background, playing video games while wrapped in a blanket. Oikawa slowly stops and moves forward to squint at his screen._

_He smiles and covers his mouth as he sees Iwaizumi lip syncing to the lyrics._

_“What do you think of the song, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, pretending to dance again._

_Iwaizumi glances at him, then stares back at the television, “It’s terrible, turn this shit off.”_

_**Video:** The video is black, as Oikawa talks to Iwaizumi._

_“I thought you didn’t like the song I was playing.”_

_“I didn’t,” Iwaizumi says flatly._

_“I saw you singing to it, Iwa-chan.”_

_“I know the words ‘cause you play it so often,” Iwaizumi said quickly._

_“I’ve… never played that song in front of you before.”_

_There is silence for a beat or two._

_“Iwa-chan?”_

_Iwaizumi sighs heavily before mumbling, “I like Lizzo.”_

_Matsukawa Issei took a screenshot of chat!_

_Hanamaki Takahiro took a screenshot of chat!_

_Yahaba Shigeru took a screenshot of chat!”_

_Watari Shinji took a screenshot of chat!_

_Kindaichi Yūtarō took a screenshot of chat!_

_Kunimi Akira took a screenshot of chat!_

_Kyōtani Kentarō has left the chat._

_Oikawa Tōru has changed Iwaizumi Hajime’s nickname to ‘#1 Lizzo Fan’!_

**#1 Lizzo Fan:** _I’m quitting volleyball. You guys are toxic asf._

**Kunimi Akira:** _👍_


	5. Chapter 5

**_thots making history_ **

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Tanaka films as Nishinoya balances with his arms out along a one foot tall platform. He dramatically tumbles off and stumbles the landing._

_“Parkour!” He and Tanaka yell together._

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Nishinoya films as Tanaka jumps up onto the first step of a staircase then struggles to get his legs over the considerably short railing in the middle of the staircase. He jumps back off the stair, does a spin and throws his arms in the air triumphantly._

_“Parkour!” They yell in unison._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _wow_

**_Hinata Shōyō: 👏👏👏👏_ **

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _Thankya!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _i need answers_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _idk how were so kewl tsukishima, ill save your breath_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _of all the questions i had, i assure you that was not one of them_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _and i think you knew that_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _You can be cool too tsukki!_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _Step one: Get rid of your dinosaur stuff!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _i thought you wanna make me more cool, not less_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ah_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _noya i think weve met our first lost cause_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _you two HAVE met hinata, right_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Hinata’s cooler than Kageyama…_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _What? You really think so?_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _???_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Sure, Kageyama is tall and a great setter…_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _But at least Hinata doesn’t ONLY drink milk._

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _or things that appear to be milk…_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _CAN I BE HONEST FOR JUST A MINUTE_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _tsukki, you make things gay WAY MORE OFTEN than the rest of combined_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _dont ask if youre not going to wait for an answer. i was going to say no._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _HINATA IS NOT COOLER THAN ME. MILK IS GOOD. YOURE ALL JUST STUPID._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _wow welcome_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Its like he knows when we mention him…_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _It’s called being smart, Suga._

 **_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _YEAH? I’m surprised you could even read what they said about you. How’s studying?_

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🤭🤭🤭🤗_ **

**_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _Don’t start. How are YOUR exams going?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _82% on my last one!_

 **_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _Okay, you’re off the hook. Good job!!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _Thank you🥰_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Maybe if Kageyama spent less time drinking milk he’d do better on his exams_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _The milk thing really upsets you, huh?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Its just so weird._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I can literally see everything youre saying about me in real time. All the shit talk. Right here._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Im not shit talking. This is a cry for help. P l e a s e. S t o p._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I heard a girl call you cute to her friend and she said ‘yeah he might be cute but isNT THAT THE MILK KID?! ID KEEP LOOKING’_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _I-_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Whatever. She sounds dumb as hell anyways._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _when kageyama is the most talented setter of our age but cant get a girlfriend because hes been dubbed as ‘the milk kid’ ⚰️💀_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _deceased_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _You BETTER be deceased or ill decease you myself._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Maybe if YOU drank milk more often you wouldnt be a worthless 5’3_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _I AM FIVE FOOT FOUR. SUCK A DICK DUMB BITCH_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _It’s getting a bit too spicy in here_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I literally BEG you to stop with your weird and creepy habits and you IGNORE me and EVANGELIZE more people?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _The disrespect. I cannot. I will not be the pinch server in the next three games because of this._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Okay, I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to send the ball into the net._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Kageyama!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Hey!!!!_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _NOT COOL DUDE_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _KINDA SEEMING LIKE YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS BEAT_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I was joking…_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Whys it okay when he does it?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I changed my mind. Please put me in. I’ve been practicing Hinata’s special Back of the Head Serve._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Thanks for letting me steal your move Hinata!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _any time!!🥰🥰🥰🥰_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _What’s this chat now?_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Wait…_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Is this our team group chat?_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I look away for 18 hours. How many times do I have to tell you not to change the name, Tanaka?_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _How many times do I have to say IT WASNT ME_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _give me three good reasons why it doesnt apply to our teams and ill stop changing it back_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _😤😤😤😤😑😪_

_Sawamura Daichi changed the chat name to ‘KBVC’!_

_Hinata Shōyō changed the chat name to ‘thots making history’!_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _try me😤_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Don’t talk to your captain like that Hinata_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _lemme tell ya smth_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _outside of the gym i have a dad and i have a daddy_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _and daichi is neither of them_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ooooo gotta go my moms taking us for frozen yogurt ttyl_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _Im sorry that we did this to us…_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _We take full responsibility._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Ttyl guys Im going to bed_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _its six pm?_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Ik_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I just… cant be alive rn after that_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Understandable_


	6. Chapter 6

**_hELP_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He strums a guitar, playing the opening to_ Love Story _by_ Taylor Swift.

_He sings the first line, “We were both young when I first saw you.”_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera shows his eyes and forehead. He sings incredibly out of tune to no music, “I CLOSE MY EYES AND THE FLASHBACK STARTS, I’M STANDING THERE ON A BALCONY IN SUMMER AIR!”_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera shows his entire face and shoulders, as if held as far from him as possible. He sings flatly, not much more than a speaking voice, “See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns…”_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He continues strumming as he sings, “See you make your way through the crowd and say hello! Little did I know…”_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _He passionately pulls at the collar of his shirt, “THAT YOU WERE ROMEO, YOU WERE THROWING PEBBLES!” The camera turns to Kageyama glaring at him from his bed, “AND DADDY SAID STAY AWAY FROM JULIET!” He turns the camera back on himself, “AND I WAS CRYING ON THE STAIRCASE, BEGGIN’ YOU, ‘PLEASE DON’T GO’!”_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He presses his hand into his heart as he leans in and puts some pitch in his voice as he sings, “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone!” He looked dramatically around himself before settling back on the camera, “I’ll be waiting, all there’s left to do is run! You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess!” He moved his hand out to the camera, “It’s a love story! Baby, just say, ‘yes’!”_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera zooms in on Hinata’s face as he yells, “Yes!”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera zooms in on him as he sits outside somewhere. He shakes his head slowly then says, “NO!”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Dont make me seduce Kageyama to get back at you._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _BET_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _DO IT_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _here ill even ask him for you_

 **_Hinata Shōyo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kageyama lays on Hinata’s bed, scrolling on his phone._

_“Kageyama?”_

_He doesn’t look up, “What?”_

_“Kuroo wants to know if you wanna fuck.”_

_Kageyama glares up at him, “No, he doesn’t. Shut the fuck up.”_

_“He wants revenge on me, so he told me he’s going to seduce you.”_

_“Oh,” Kageyama looks back down at his phone. “Okay.”_

_“What?” Hinata whines. “You’re going to do it?”_

_“Listen,” Kageyama sighs, putting his phone down again. “I know this is another trick. Like last week when you asked if I’d still love you if you didn’t have skin. Grow up.”_

_“Okay, but you never answered me. Would you still love me if I didn’t have skin?”_

_“Okay, you know what?” Kageyama rolls up his right sleeve, stands and walks menacingly to Hinata who yelps and abruptly ends the video._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I dont know if… that ended in sex or something worse. Should I be worried?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I hear there’s not a huge difference, the way they do it_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Oh_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Well_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I wish I didnt read that_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I hear ya._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _By the way he’s not responding, Im assuming it ended in sex_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _That’s… Great. Im gonna go_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ya, me too_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _See you soon?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yes ilysm💕_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _U2_


	7. Chapter 7

**_hELP TWO_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata walks outside, singing  _ Bo Burnham’s  _ song  _ My Whole Family…

“ _ I don’t mean to yell, but I fear I must, because I’m losing the people that I thought I could trust! Because…” The camera pans to the left where Kageyama looks irritatedly into the camera as Hinata sings, “EVEN MY BOYFRIEND THINKS I’M GAY!” _

_ The camera turns back to Hinata as he laughs, Kageyama mutters ‘motherfucker’ off screen. _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Milk spills from his spoon as he holds it half way up to his mouth, stopped mid motion. His face is astonished. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oop _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Oh… wrong chat. Oh, that’s so embarrassing. 🤭🙃 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahah _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its FINE ITS FINE _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no really its cool _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ill ttyl guys! im gonna go walk into traffic!😂 _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Replayed a Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Replayed a Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Took a Screenshot of Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Took a Screenshot of Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ come on guys. use your heads. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIII😍😍😍😍😍😍 _

_ Tsukishima Kei left the chat. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto added Akaashi Keiji to Chat! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ AKAASHI💕✨✨✨✨ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TOBIOSAN AND SHOYOCHAN ARE DATING💕✨💕✨😍😍😍🥰💕✨✨✨ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I thought we already knew that? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no one told me…😥😓 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I mean, no one told me either! We were just assuming! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im stupid. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto, no. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto changed chat name to ‘people that are smarter than bokuto’! _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto left the chat. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ haha whatthefuck?😗 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sigh. _

_ Akaashi Keiji added Kōtarō Bokuto to chat! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Look, Bokuto. No one knew! You were one of the first people to find out! That’s pretty special, isn’t it? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i guess that is pretty special… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ can we add them to the “young and pretty couples” chat? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Of course. That’s a great idea. Very smart. _

**_Kōtarō Keiji:_ ** _ i love youuuu💕💕💕✨✨😍😍✨😍 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, too.💕 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ WOW THANK GOODNESS CRISIS AVOIDED WE CAN ALL GO HOME NOW THANKU _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Nice try. We havent forgotten about you _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ When were you gonna tell us _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Im the top. _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ That isnt what I asked… _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah and its not even true wtf _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Its true half the time. Shut up hinata _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Keep on diggin that grave there kageyama… _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Nishinoya sits at his kitchen table. You can see his entire upper body. He wears a pleasant smile with his arms folded over a piece of fabric. _

_ “Hi, I’m Nishinoya Yū! Some of you may know me from volleyball. Today I have come into some unbelievable news!” _

_ He picks up the fabric from under his arms and holds it up, revealing his volleyball shorts. _

_ “Due to this news, I will be demonstrating how I will go about…” He stands and aggressively gestures, “EATING MY FUCKING SHORTS ‘CAUSE WHAT THE FUCK?!” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahaha okay thats actually really good _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but i dont understand. youve all been making fun of us for being gay for so long so why dont you believe it _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Because we didnt think youd actually DO IT _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ OMG NOYA NO _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT OH NO _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Im gonna go and let you marinate in that for a bit. hinata owes me a lot of 2% for outing me like that _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😓😓😓_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hinata Shōyō, Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tōru_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ We made this for Iwaizumi once we heard _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ If you could get it to him _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata and Kageyama stand in Hinata’s bedroom with rainbow LEDs flashing behind them.  _ Truth Hurts  _ by  _ Lizzo  _ starts playing. They perform a well choreographed Tiktok-esque dance to the lyrics. Caption: For Iwaizumi with Love❤️ _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I love and hate everything about this _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Ill make sure he sees it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks. between all the bribing i had to do to get kageyama to make it ive depleted my lifes savings _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ $45 is a pathetic amount for “lifes savings”. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah well $45 is a pathetic anmount to spend on M I L K _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Fine. Dont drink milk. Stay tiny forever see if I care. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Yeah, see _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ This? I dont care about this so much _

**_Go, Go, Seijoh!_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Forwarded a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The video from Kageyama and Hinata. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ @iwaizumi.hajimee _

_ Matsukawa Issei took a screenshot of chat! _

_ Hanamaki Takahiro took a screenshot of chat! _

_ Yahaba Shigeru took a screenshot of chat! _

_ Watari Shinji took a screenshot of chat! _

_ Kindaichi Yūtarō took a screenshot of chat! _

_ Kunimi Akira took a screenshot of chat! _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ I haven’t even looked yet and I know I hate it. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Watch it. Its great _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ Now I’m definitely not watching it. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Pleaaaaaase iwachan🥺 _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Iwaizumi stands in his kitchen. His mother is at the stove cooking.  _ Fuck You  _ by  _ Lily Allen  _ starts playing somewhere in the middle of the song. He lip syncs to it while dancing with less grace than Hinata but more grace than Kageyama. _

_ ‘Do you _

_ Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? _

_ 'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be _

_ You're losing control a bit _

_ And it's really distasteful _

_ Fuck you _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch’ _

_ He ends the video by flipping off the camera while his mother stares at him. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Mamas boy. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ 100% _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ Damn right. _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ And in case you didn’t catch that, fuck you. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Fuck you too _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Okay, okay, okay. Let’s calm down! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I’ll see you all at practice soon! _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ No. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No? _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ I quit, remember? I already joined basketball. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ ha ha ha iwachan. really, dont you think youre too short for basketball? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You… you didnt really quit did you? _

**_#1 Lizzo Fan:_ ** _ Looks like there’s no need for me to be in this group chat anymore. _

_ #1 Lizzo Fan left the chat. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Well, that wasnt very funny _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ I don’t think he liked the video. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh, no? You dont think so? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ No. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ K. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Young & Pretty Couples_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _A dimly lit room. His dining room table is covered in a home cooked meal, flowers and lit candles. Akaashi sits at the head of the table dressed nicely with his hand covering his mouth. Caption: DATE NIGHT!!!!!!💕💕💕✨✨✨😍😍🥰_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Awww bokuto thats so sweet!_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i know!!!!!!! g2g tho✨💕_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _Sugawara and Daichi pose for a selfie at a movie theatre. They stand in line for admittance and Daichi holds a bag of popcorn. Sugawara kisses his cheek. Caption: Us too!_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _A dark room with a TV as the only light. Camera shows a dinosaur documentary on the screen then pans to Tsukishima who’s bundled in blankets, snacking. Camera flips to Yamaguchi who throws up a peace sign and sticks out his tongue. Caption: Same here!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _Camera spins around an arcade before landing on Kenma who focuses intently on a game. Caption: Yall I think Im in love_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _Camera shows Oikawa’s cards and Iwaizumi sits across from him as they play uno. Oikawa holds only four +4 cards. Iwaizumi appears to be deeply focused. Caption: Youre telling me😍_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _Kageyama films as Hinata takes off at a run. It’s dark outside and there’s snow on the ground. The road leads down a hill and is very icy. Hinata runs and starts sliding down the icy hill in his boots. He throws his arms out as he loses balance halfway down and tumbles hard. Kageyama howls with laughter as Hinata yells._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _Hinata films from the bottom of the hill as Kageyama runs and slides down. He stays on his feet, but can’t stop as he reaches the bottom._

_“Kageyama, slow down!”_

_He crashes into Hinata and the video end abruptly with them screaming._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yikes._

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You think they’re okay?_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _You should be more concerned with your own health after losing so badly🥰🥰_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Uh huh._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _He beams at the camera while Hinata kisses his cheek. They’re both red in the face and Hinata has small cuts on his cheek. Caption: All good_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _There’s something deeply unsettling about seeing you smile._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Agreed._

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _Ew._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Fuck you!😁_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Let me be happy!_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Omg awww🥰_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I bet he’d still choose milk over Hinata._

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Wouldnt you?_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Answer the question Kageyama._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Bitch stop coming for me🙃_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Answer. The. Question._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Video:_ ** _He lip syncs to a singular line from_ Programs _by_ Mac Miller _while Hinata rolls his eyes_ , _“Everybody want a headline, I don’t got nothin’ to say!”_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _No, you have to answer_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yes kageyama. answer_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I suppose I could part with 2%..._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I cant give it up altogether though._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _He beams as he pushes Kageyama away by the face. Caption: taking boyfriend applications!_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Omg._

**_Oikawa Tōru: 🤭🤭_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 😗😪_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _@afk.dontmsgmepls💅😘_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _Selfie of Kenma’s eyes and forehead. Caption: Y E S_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _Selfie of Kuroo frowning. Caption: N O._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

**_Photo:_ ** _Blurry photo of Hinata mid motion, blowing a kiss while Kageyama rips the phone away from him._

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Ill wait for you._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _Thank you!_

**_Kozume Kenma: ❤️❤️_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō: ❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: 🙄🙄🙄_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _^^^^_

__


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kewl Kid Table_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata sets up his camera and walks away from it until his entire body is visible. He wears a pink polo shirt, khaki pants, white sneakers and a cream colored knitted sweater is tied around his neck. His hair is gelled back and he has silver stickers on his ears. He puts his hands in his pockets as he poses._

_“Hi,” he says with a low voice as he gestures to the camera with his chin. “My name is Chet, so good to make your acquaintance.”_

_He strokes his chin as he raises his eyebrows at the camera._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _O M G is that you hinata????😍😍_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _hinata is dead_

 **_Hinata Shōyõ:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He looks mock-sexily at the camera as he slicks his hair back. Caption: theres only chet now_

_Tsukishima Kei took a screenshot shot of snap!_

_Tsukishima Kei took a screenshot of snap!_

_Tsukishima Kei took a screenshot of snap!_

_Tsukishima Kei took a screenshot of snap!_

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _i cant believe im saying this but i think i find “chet” more tolerable than your real self._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _chet thanks you bbgirl_

**_Kageyama Tobio: 👀👀👀_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:👀👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Hey chet?👉👈_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _You got a girlfriend?🥺🥺_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _oh dang bbgirl you do be FINE fine_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yes chets got himself someone DAMN FINE_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _but chets not opposed to a little strange_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Uh, he better be opposed to a little strange or he better not be opposed to getting knocked tf out._

**_Tsukishima Kei: 👀👀_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _kageyama youre ruining the illusion of chets ultimate alpha energy_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Youre not allowed to have that even as a joke_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _:(_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ >:( _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _chet is now single laaaaadies_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Oooh 👀_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Kenma is NOT single:)_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Hm._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kenma has a towel over his hair and wears a pair of sunglasses. He poses a couple of times, pointing at the camera. Caption: My name is actually Lisa. And Lisa IS single._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _and lisa is F I N E AS HELL_

**_Kozume Kenma: 🤗_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Im getting worried about that visit you guys have coming up_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Seconded._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _dw kags thats hinata and kenma, not chet and lisa_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _and hinata and kenma care about their men very much🥰_

**_Kageyama Tobio: ❤️_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata backs away from his camera, still dressed as “Chet”. He spins and points finger guns at the camera. Caption: but chet says yall aint SHIT_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHA_

**_Akaashi Keiji: 😂😂😂_ **

**__ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Milk Kid Hate Alliance_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Yamaguchi films Kageyama secretly at Karasuno High School. Kageyama stands at a vending machine and dispenses a milk box. He pokes the straw in as he walks away and starts drinking. Caption: 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kageyama at lunch in their classroom. Kageyama pulls a bottle of milk from his bag and unscrews it. He makes eye contact with Tsukishima and recoils a bit before hesitantly sipping from the bottle. Caption: 🤢🤢🤢 _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kageyama as he walks behind him in the hall. Kageyama stops and removes the half full bottle of milk from his bag and drinks the rest of it in three gulps. Caption: 😪 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kageyama in the gym as they take a break at practice. Kageyama takes a new bottle of milk from his bag and drinks it as he wipes his face and neck with a towel. Caption: 😰 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They sit at Hinata’s dinner table and Kageyama has two full glasses of milk by his plate. Camera zooms on Kageyama, moves to the glasses, then back to Kageyama as he chews his dinner. Caption: when you need TWO cups of milk with your dinner cuz apparently you cant even wait to refill your glass _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Both of Kageyama’s milk glasses are empty. Caption: wtf its been like ten minutes im concerned _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ OKAY! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ This officially requires action. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wdym _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Dw. Ive got this.  _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Angry yamaguchi is scary yamaguchi _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ His milk habits are a real hot button issue for you isnt it _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ you really have no idea _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Yamaguchi as he marches up to Kageyama who’s drinking a milk box. _

_ “Oh, hey. What’s up?” Kageyama looks surprised to see him. _

_ Yamaguchi snatches the milk box from an astonished Kageyama and throws it hard on the ground. He thrusts a water bottle in Kageyama’s hands. _

_ “DRINK. WATER. YOU EVER HEAR OF WATER?” Yamaguchi seethes. “ITS THAT CLEAR, WET STUFF THAT MAKES UP 60% OF OUR BODIES! MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF IT?” _

_ “Wha-“ Kageyama looks down to the water bottle in his hand. _

_ “I hate so much of who you choose to be,” Yamaguchi mumbles as he storms back past Tsukishima, who can’t control his laughter. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Holy- _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHA _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Do you think thatll work? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ No _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Then why? I- _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ It felt so nice _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I will continue to do it until he learns _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ive never been more attracted to you _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🤭😳_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man i simp for angry yams


	12. Chapter 12

**_thots making history_ **

  
  


**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hey, so… I was just wondering... _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ WTF @yams.hams _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You’re going to have to be more specific. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay. WHY TF did you just throw my milk on the ground while screaming at me? I want $1.25 for the milk and $1M for emotional damage. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You don’t have emotions TO damage. AND I will not enable your disgusting addiction. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Daichi rubs his face, appearing defeated. _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Im sorry what now _

**_Nishinoya Yū: 🍿🍿🍿🍿_ **

**_Azumane Asahi: ☕️☕️_ **

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ What does this have to do with coffee? Shouldnt they be milk emojis? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _...No, its tea _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Okay, what does tea have to do with this? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Never mind _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Why cant you just mind your own business and let me be happy? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Aw, Kageyama. Why don’t you take a stool at the bar of the Sad Sack Saloon and order yourself a nice shot of chilled M I L K YOU SICK FUCK _

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 😶😶😶😶😶_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😦_ ** _ wowowowow _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ @sawamura_daichi Can u pls do ur job and deescalate this _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ @kageyamatobio @yams.hams IF YOU TWO DONT STOP IT I STG _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I will… make you two switch positions. For the rest of my time as captain. Then I’ll follow the next captain around and threaten him so he does the same. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ @enno.shit.a youre up big guy _

**_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _ Haha I already told you it wont be me _

**_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _ I appreciate your tenacity! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ So ennoshita I hear you plan on keeping me away from setting next year. Sounds pretty dumb on your part _

**_Ennoshita Chikara:_ ** _ Everyone just putting words in my mouth. I may as well just not speak. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You’re right! They are annoying, rude, little boys! _

**_Ennoshita Chikara: 💁💁💁💁_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ YOURE an annoying rude little boy! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Stop it! You’re gonna get us in more trouble. Let’s settle this for real. Meet me in the parking lot after practice. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ OR you could just let it go _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ No. This is too important. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Thats debatable _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Shhhh suga let this happen _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Please _

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 🙄🙄_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Fine. See you in the parking lot after practice. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Whatever. Just don’t expect the rest of us to stick around. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Tsukishima in the parking lot after practice. It’s dark outside. Yamaguchi has his hands on his knees as he dry heaves. There’s several crushed milk boxes on the ground between him and Kageyama, who stares on at him smugly. The camera zooms in on the crushed boxes. Caption: so they agreed that if yams could drink 12 of these in a row, kageyama would cut his milk consumption in half _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Omg… Did he do it? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no he only drank 7 _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ You say that like that isnt too many _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no i mean its impressive but it wasnt enough _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ So, Kageyama isn’t cutting down at all? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kageyama said since his effort was so “valiant” he would cut back by 5 glasses/boxes a day _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Wow thats surprisingly mature of him. He really is growing up _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Yeah, it sounds nice until you do the math and find that’s less than 10% of his daily intake _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ @kageyamatobio That’s disgusting. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ It really is _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Either you guys love me for who I am or I’m reconsidering Seijohs offer _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Just that joke earned you 300 crunches. _

**_Kageyama Tobio: 😒_ **

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ We do love you! That much milk just cant be healthy! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yall stay short forever. Idc _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Im taller than you _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ For now. Milk will prevail. Youll all see. I dont need any of you. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i just got flashbacks to the beginning of the year _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yikes that felt bad _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ And THATS the tea ☕️ _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Whats with the tea? Someone explain it to me _

**_Nishinoya Yū: 🤡🤡🤡🤡_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Shittykawa and Iwachan._ **

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Oikawa. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Hey. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay, it’s been hours. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Can you answer me? I’m getting worried. _

_ Shittykawa couldn’t talk. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay, seriously. _

_ Shittykawa couldn’t talk. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I need you to let me know you’re okay. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Left a voice message! _

**_Voice Message:_ ** _ “I know losing sucks. I know it was our last game, but falling apart isn’t an option! This is not a reflection of you or your skills. You're an amazing volleyball player. Get off your ass and keep trying! And answer me while you’re at it so I can punch you when I know you’re alive.” _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Is that supposed to be encouraging _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ It was encouraging _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I just want to be alone. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Fine. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ K. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Can we be alone together then? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Ok _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Iwachan: ❤️_ ** _? _

**_Shittykawa: ❤️_ **

_ - _

  
  


**_Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio._ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Have fun with kenma. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks! ill msg you! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Ok. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kenma films Yamaguchi playing a guitar. Hinata and Yamaguchi sing  _ The Only Living Boy In New York  _ by  _ Simon & Garfunkel  _ together in perfect harmony. They sit on Hinata’s bed with their eyes shut, seemingly absorbed in the music. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I love you so much. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahaha i told you youd admit it one day _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Whatever. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ sucks that it was over text but im sure ill have the opportunity to hear you say it irl soon _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Not if you dont say it back _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ well now it seems like an obligation _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Im only responding so you’re absolutely sure I saw that and have nothing to say to you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahaha loser _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He holds the camera out far in front of him, spinning to show Kenma playing on his switch and Yamaguchi holding his guitar. Yamaguchi strums the strings sporadically with an enormous grin and Hinata throws up a peace sign. _

_ “Love you, too!” Hinata calls with a large smile. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I hate you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ too bad i know that isnt true now🥰 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ just one question remains _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Which is? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ would you still love me _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ if i didnt have skin. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ How do I leave a chat with just the two of us? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Nvm dw Ill just block you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ noooooooo kageyama _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Im just kidding. I love you _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ As long as you have skin, that is _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ 😩😩😩👿👿 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ shocked and appalled _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ love you too _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ with or without skin _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LIKE A GOOD BOYFRIEND _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ If I ever walk up to you and I dont have skin Ill need you to end my life because some demon magic shit is going on there. Can you do that for me? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omg with pleasure 🥰🥰 i thought youd never ask _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I actually loathe you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ love you too sweetie❤️❤️❤️❤️ _


	14. Chapter 14

**_hELP_ **

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Lev films in front of him as he walks through his seemingly otherwise unoccupied house._

_“You know, sometimes when I’m home alone, I like to walk around and look at all the personal touches my parents have decorated with.”_

_The camera zooms in on a family portrait._

_“Then I have to ask myself,” he laughs. “When exactly were we as happy as we look in this photo? Because sometimes when the dog eats the furniture, it’s just so hard to picture a time when we were actually happy.”_

_The camera pans to chewed furniture in the living room._

_“Then it’s like, hey! Was there a time before I fell asleep every night to the sound of incessant licking? I can’t remember the last time I was just minding my own business and my face wasn’t assaulted by the smell of peanut butter!”_

_His laughter turns borderline hysterical, “I just… You know. When I look into this face, I feel nothing but unbridled—“_

_The camera zooms in on a peacefully sleeping dog._

_“I just need to know, why for my short time on this floating rock, I play the role of a dog’s bitch. I am a six foot four tall man, and my life is run by this 12 pound little creature. It’s like— NOTHING IS EVEN REAL. So my one chance at an 80 year long psycho-hallucinogenic experience will be one quarter filled by being a dog’s bitch.”_

_The camera zooms further in on the dog as it peaks its eyes open at him._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I…_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Are you alright?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Yamaguchi’s face in a dark room, face lit by his phone’s flash. He leans in as he whispers, “Kuroo, I’m scared.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kuroo sits on his couch in the living room. He leans in and whispers, “I know, Yamaguchi. I am, too.”_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sits on Hinata’s bed and leans in to whisper, “Yeah, what are we supposed to do?”_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sits beside Kenma and whispers to the camera, “Maybe if we just ignore the problem it’ll go away.”_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _You guys know I’m in this chat, right?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh, yeah. I think we’re all very aware of that right now._

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _I wish we had a cat_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yeah or maybe like… a fish. or a pet rock_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lololol_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Maybe get a good nights sleep and try again tomorrow Lev_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _Good idea_

 **_Habia Lev:_ ** _Goodnight😊_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _goodnight lev_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Bye Lev_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Night_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Kewl Kid Table_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto films out of a window. Akaashi lays in the middle of a large yard in the grass. He has his hands cupped around his mouth as he screams. Bokuto opens the window and the screaming becomes much louder. Caption: Nationals got me like _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata lays in Kageyama’s bed, gripping his stomach. He has his eyes shut as he groans loudly. Caption: Ya, relatable _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tell them to eat some salmon _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Salmon has eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid which helps to regulate the brain’s dopamine and serotonin levels _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Huh? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Anti anxiety fish _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Ohhhh _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I forgot you were a chemistry guy _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Chemistry what now? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I guess I took chem through school but really it's nutrition _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hows chem gonna help me with a career in sports? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Im… not sure _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That makes two of us lolol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Another video of Akaashi yelling. Bokuto speaks quietly as he films, “How, uh… How long do I let this happen for?” _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ whats wrong with you people _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself as he screams. He abruptly stops and stares blankly ahead. “We’re gonna crush you guys.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ AKAASHI YOURE BETTER NOW💕💕💕💕✨ _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ thats awfully confident for someone who was just screaming about it for ten minutes _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi SHOULD be confident😡😡 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i wont be too hard on you though. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you don’t understand the pressures of being a king _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you.💕 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I LOVE YOU💕💕💕🥰🥰🥰🥰 _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto changed Akaashi Keiji’s nickname to ‘King’! _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto changed Tsukishima Kei’s nickname to ‘dirty rascal’! _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ thats mature _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ what exactly makes him king anyways _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ he isnt even the team’s captain _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUKKI🥰 you know i love you but if you insult my king again ill show you how i can also play blocker by blocking your ass💕💕💕🥰🥰🥰 _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ oh no what a nightmare _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ please please dont block me thats the worst thing i can think of _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ……… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUKKI ITS OKAY I FORGIVE YOU😭😭😭😭💕💕💕💕💕💕💕 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i could never stay mad at you i love you too much _

**_dirty rascal:_ ** _ yippie _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: 😂😂😂😂😂😂_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i just had a bone to pick with the kuroo headcanons


	16. Chapter 16

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Yamaguchi sets up the camera in a hotel room. He walks away from it as music starts playing. He crouches as he lip syncs, “There might be something outside your window, but you'll just never know. There could be something right past the turnpike gates but you'll just never know…”_

_He gets up and moves as Bokuto dances into frame. He points at the camera as he dances and lip syncs, “If my velocity starts to make you sweat… then just don't let go. And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy, then we just, then we just, then we just, then we just…” He dances much harder as he yells along with the song, “Get up and go!!”_

_He dances off camera and Kenma walks on, folding his arms on the desk in front of the camera as he squats in front of it and lip syncs, “Ladies and gentleman, truth is now acceptable! Fame is now injectable! Process the progress!”_

_Kuroo comes up behind him and wraps an arm around him as he leans forward and lip syncs to the camera, “This core is critical. Faith is unavailable. Lives become incredible.” He and Kenma start moving off screen, but lip sync as they go. “Now, please understand that…”_

_Akaashi walks cooly into frame, one hand in his pants pocket, jacket slung over his shoulder with his other hand. He stands and lip syncs to the camera, “I can't slow down. I won't be waiting for you.” Bokuto comes back into frame and leans down and lip syncs along with him inches from his face, “I can't stop now because I'm dancing! This planet's ours to defend! Ain't got no time to pretend!”_

_Sugawara and Daichi run up to the camera and aggressively lip sync, “Don't fuck around, this is our last chance!”_

_The rest of Karasuno and Nekoma jump into frame with them. They mosh around chaotically, pointing to the camera and screaming, “Who they want you to be! Who they wanted to see! Kill the party with me and never go home!”_

_Most of the boys go off screen, leaving only an irritated Tsukishima. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as he lip syncs, “You're unbelievable. Ah, so unbelievable. Ah, you ruin everything. Oh, you better go home.”_

_Hinata jumps up beside him and Tsukishima cringes as he wraps an arm around him, “I'm unbelievable! Yeah, I'm undefeatable! Yeah, let's ruin everything! Blast it to the back row!!”_

_Hinata pushes Tsukishima off camera as Akaashi reenters and mirrors Kenma’s earlier posture. He leans on the desk and speaks directly to the camera, “They sell presentable. Young, and so ingestible. Sterile and collectible.” He stands and throws his hands out at the camera, as if shoving something away, “Safe, and I can't stand it!”_

_He spins away as Kuroo runs up, “This is a letter. My word is the beretta, the sound of my vendetta against the ones that planned it!”_

_Sugawara replaces him and dances smoothly as he lip syncs, “You keep eternity, give us the radio. Deploy the battery, we're taking back control. Engage the energy, light up the effigy! No chance to take it slow…”_

_The rest of the boys rush back around him and sings collectively and very loudly, “By now I'm sure you know, know, know, know, know!”_

_Hinata cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “One, two, three, four!”_

_They yell together, “Get up and go!”_

_“Who they want you to be! Who they wanted to see! Kill the party with me and never go home! Who they want you to be! Who they wanted to see! Just leave the party with me and never go home!”_

_They devolve into laughter as they push each other around and laugh while the music fades away._

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wow_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _Seconded_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Wowowowow fancy_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _You guys have some good moves_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _But i WILL get you back:):):):)_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _How do I keep ending up in these. I implore you to stop._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi left the chat._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I mean this when i say it_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I HATE to agree with him_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _But same_

_Oikawa Tōru left the chat._

_Hinata Shōyō added Oikawa Tōru to the chat!_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _No stop_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _:’(_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Tbh i hope youre really crying_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Whats wrong with you_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I actually just figured that out. Idk how to spell it but i think its smth like… F U C K Y O U_

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 😳😳😳_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Hahahahaha._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I mean, be nice. Nice dance, guys. Hope Nationals is going well._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _thanks!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Dont thank him_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _????_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _You dont REALLY think he meant that did you_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i did_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Now, don’t offend me. Of course I meant it._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You better win, Karasuno. Or we’ll all be embarrassed._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Wow the confidence that inspires. We wont lose for sure now._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _no offense iwaizumi but i dont think wording it as helping oikawa will make kageyama work harder_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Uh huh._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Ugggghhhhhhh why did farmer boy get to leave?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Farmer boy?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hes all obsessed with soil and planting things, i guess. oikawa says he’s always gardening_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Ohhhhh… Makes sense._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _dw seijoh! well avenge you!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Thats like someone killing your wife then saying “dont worry ill avenge you”_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _What are you gonna do kill youself_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Actually…_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _H E Y._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _No, no, no, no, no. Bad. Bad Shittykawa._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _God it was a joke_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I cant even make fun of him now? Whats next?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _hahahahaha youre funny. i guess thats why they call you the great king!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Youre literally the only one to call him that._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _well maybe more people should!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Youre finally speaking sense, chibichan_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _No._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no._

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _No_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _NO_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _nononono_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _Nuh uh_

 **_Hanamaki Takahiro:_ ** _hahahahahaha no_

_Hinata Shōyō changed Oikawa Tōru’s nickname to ‘Great King 👑’!_

**_Great King 👑: 🥰🥰🥰_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio: 😒😒😒😒😒_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He blows a kiss to the camera as Yamaguchi laughs in the background while Kageyama shouts at him._

__


	17. Chapter 17

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kenma films Yamaguchi and Hinata as they sit on a bed in a hotel room. Yamaguchi strums the melody of  _ So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright  _ by  _ Simon & Garfunkel  _ on his guitar. He and Hinata harmonize together with Hinata taking the higher parts. They parody the lyrics. _

_ “So long, Aoba Johsai. _

_ I can’t believe your team is gone so soon. _

_ I barely learned the tune… _

_ So soon… _

_ So soon… _

_ I’ll remember Aoba Johsai. _

_ All of the nights we’d harmonize ‘till dawn. _

_ I never laughed so long… _

_ So long… _

_ So long… _

_ Some teams may come. _

_ Some teams may go and  _

_ Never change your point of view. _

_ When I run dry, I stop awhile and think of you.” _

_ Caption: i heard yall felt left out😘 _

**_Great King 👑:_ ** _ I literally hate being alive _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You have a nice voice, though. _

**_Great King 👑: 👀👀👀_ ** _ Iwachan? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ What? _

**_Great King 👑:_ ** _ Chibichan loves me not you _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ What? _

**_Great King 👑:_ ** _ Im just saying. If youre considering leaving me for chibichan, I have first dibs _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I don’t like the way this conversation is going. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ awww i love everyone:) _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I dont like the way this conversation is going _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lip syncs to Nicki Manaj, “I don’t know why you girls even bother at this point!” He laughs as he puts his hand on his chest, “Like give up! It’s me! I win! You lose!” He laughs loudly before ending the video. _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey guys _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I, uh, don’t like the way this conversation is going _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Aren’t you all in the same hotel? Why don’t you guys just TALK? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Yamaguchi sits alone on the balcony of their room. He films from inside the door, on his bed, while Yamaguchi stares at him through the glass. “Uh, coach Ukai made us go to separate areas to ‘cool down’.” _

**_Great King 👑:_ ** _...Why? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on a milk box in front of him then the camera pans up, showing he's sitting on the floor in the corner of the hallway. “Because SOMEONE has issues and screamed at me that the only reason he’s been consistently hitting serves is because he pictures the ball as my face as I drink milk.” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on his face as he laughs so hard he wheezes. “It’s so… funny…” Hinata makes out through the cackles. _

_ “Hinata!” Ukai screams from the next room over. “The VERY NEXT TIME I HEAR YOUR VOICE I SWE—“ _

_ The video cuts off as Hinata chokes on laughter. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Id do it again. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I hope you catch hypothermia. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ If it means I don't have to see you drink milk ever again, I’m all for it. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ You want to fuck me so bad it’s making you look stupid. _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😦😦😦_ **

**_Great King 👑: 😳_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ …  _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ngl this is fine. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Tsukki? _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ no its fine _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ive wanted to beat this guys ass since ive met him _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He runs through the hotel frantically. The only sound is his heavy breathing and hasty footfalls. _


	18. Chapter 18

**_Young & Pretty Couples_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He secretly films Bokuto as they lay in their hotel bed together. Bokuto lays on his stomach and stares intently at Akaashi._

_“Are you thirsty?”_

_“No,” Akaashi laughed. “Thank you, though.”_

_“You HAVE to be thirsty,” Bokuto frowns._

_“I swear, I’m—“_

_“I’m gonna get you some water,” Bokuto says as he pushes himself up._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He takes the water from Bokuto._

_“I got you your favorite glass,” Bokuto smiles. “The one with the seagulls from Finding Nemo.”_

_“You brought the seagull glass? Thank you!”_

_“It’s funny, ‘cause it also says ‘mine’ on it! You know, like the seagulls from the movie but also like you—“_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He secretly films Bokuto as he stands far ahead, waiting and holding the door open for Akaashi. Akaashi walks faster and passes by Bokuto._

_“Thanks!” Akaashi calls back._

_“Nah, the pleasure’s all mine. Watching that fine as—“_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Bokuto as he dances around in his underwear, socks and t-shirt. He attempts to sing around the toothbrush in his mouth. When Bokuto notices him watching he hops over and forces him to dance, ending the video abruptly._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The room is dark. He and Akaashi are illuminated by the phone flash as they cuddle. Akaashi is asleep and Bokuto turns his head to kiss his temple. Caption: guys i cant play tomorrow because my hearts gonna explode_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay, we get it. You guys are the cutest couple._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Its literally 9:14pm right now why are you in bed_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _akaashi goes to bed early so i hold him till hes asleep then i go paaaartaaaaay if i dont also fall asleep🥰🥰🥰🥰_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Wow goals asf_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The camera zooms in on Kenma, who plays on his Switch while wrapped in blankets._

_“Kenma?” Kuroo doesn’t get a response. “Hey! Wanna go do something?”_

_Kenma glances at him out of the corner of his eye before narrowing his eyes at him. He looks back to his game._

_“Okay,” Kuroo says._

_Caption: Cutest couple who?_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kageyama pushes his cuticles back on his finger nails._

_“Hey, Kageyama?”_

_“What?”_

_“Wanna like… Go do something?”_

_“Busy,” Kageyama says, examining his nails._

_“But—“_

_“Soon, okay?” Kageyama asks, getting up and kissing Hinata’s forehead._

_“Okay,” Hinata says meekly._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He walks into Iwaizumi’s kitchen where his boyfriend is chopping vegetables at the counter. He leans beside Iwaizumi._

_“Iwa-chan!”_

_“What?” He doesn’t look up._

_“We should do something.”_

_“I AM doing something, Trashykawa. Cooking for YOU.”_

_“Aw, you’re so sweet. I love you.”_

_Iwaizumi looks up at him, “What’s going on with you? Fix your face.”_

_Iwaizumi looks back down, leans over and kisses Oikawa before frowning and walking away from him._

_The camera flips to Oikawa’s face as he beams._

_Caption: He thinks hes so tough_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Daichi as he works on some paperwork._

_“Hey, Daichi, you wanna go do something?”_

_“Yeah,” Daichi says, not looking up. “What do you want to do?”_

_“Oh, I didn’t think that far ahead.”_

_“That’s okay!” Daichi looks up and laughs. “I’m just happy if I’m with you.”_

_“Oh, my god,” Sugawara coos._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay, you guys win_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _after me and akaashi tho duh 💕💕💕💕✨✨_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hey bokuto want to do smth?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _hey hey hey bitch be right there!!!💕🥰🥰_

__


	19. Chapter 19

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto’s feet. He wears socks and two different sandals. Caption: Whos mans is this? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto pours milk into his cereal-less bowl. Caption: WHOS MANS IS THIS _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto picks flowers from the beds directly at the front door of the hotel. Caption: Whos m a n s is this??? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A picture of Bokuto’s shins, upside down. Caption: whos mans is this _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto carries Hinata over his shoulder through the lobby of the hotel. Bokuto notices Tsukishima and runs towards him, “HEY, HEY, HEY, TSUUUUUKKI!” _

_ Tsukishima runs away from him. Caption: whose mans is this _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto holds Hinata over his shoulder but still has Tsukishima in his grasp, noogying him. He laughs heartily. Caption: Whose mans is this?😂😂 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto lays like a plank under a table, face down. Caption: Whos mans is this _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto kisses his cheek as Akaashi smiles at the camera. Caption: Whose mans is thi— OOP. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone tries to get hinata. why? idk man its nonsense

**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Hello. I’ve joined you all together in this group chat because I figured if anyone were to rip Hinata from Kageyama’s clammy, calloused hands it’d be one of you. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Excuse me? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ That definitely needs to be followed by more exposition please _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ So, basically, I have become pretty good friends with Hinata. And it hurts both my heart and my soul to see him with that milk succubus because he can do much better. Someone who knows what water and emotions are. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I’m surprised you’d go behind Kageyama’s back like this. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I don’t think it’ll work, honestly. It’ll at least annoy Kageyama and that’s good enough for me. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Who says we’re playing along? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I’ll buy you milk bread. And… Bragging rights? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Okay fine. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You’re an adult. You can buy as much milk bread as you want. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Free milk bread tastes better _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Plus I like taking things away from Kageyama. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Okay, Hinata isn’t a thing. He’s a person. But that’s the spirit, I guess😅 _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why am I in another one of these. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ How do you feel about a little friendly competition? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You are no comparison to my brute alpha energy. I will destroy you in whatever competition you throw at me. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Okay catch up and lmk _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Aren’t you going to ask how I feel about “a little friendly competition”? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No, no I dont think I am _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ But you were invited to the chat, so do your best. Okay, Iwachan? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Whatever. I’ll win so you don't. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Hahaha you’ve never won a competition like this before iwachan idk why youd start now! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Just you wait. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ If it is unlikely that he would actually go for any of us, how do we know who wins? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Seconded _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why am i here pls dont _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me too _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I don’t know you too well, but you seem moody and intense which seems to be Hinata’s type! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Uh… no offense!😊 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ How do we know who wins? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Whoever Kageyama makes him block. But also who he’s the most apologetic towards about it! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Hm, okay. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I already win. You can all go home. _

**_Aone Takanobu:_ ** _ 👍 _

  
  


**_Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Hey there lil red;) _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh hey whats up _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Just checking in on you;) You had a very hard and vigorous day today _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ But it could always be more so;) You know… if you wanted;) _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im sorry, what are you implying exactly _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Hahaha nothin at all _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh cause it kinda sounded like you were coming onto me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Hahahahaha dont be crazy, hinata! Of course i wasnt! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Unless…? _

_ Message is pending. _

_ Miya Atsumu took a screenshot of chat! _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Ive been blocked. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ What? Already? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His screenshot from his chat with Hinata. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Idk kinda seems like you just creeped him out. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Yeah, he wasn’t very apologetic about getting rid of you. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ You lose. Who could have seen that coming? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Why dont YOU take a go at it then? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Alright. _

  
  


**_Cutie and Red._ **

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Shō _

**_Red:_ ** _ omg kenma youll never guess what tf just happened _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Oh, no, what? _

**_Red:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Screenshot of his conversation with Atsumu. _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Ew. _

**_Red:_ ** _ hahahahaha _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ You should leave Kageyama _

**_Red:_ ** _ oh really? why? _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ So we can finally take our vegas trip _

**_Red:_ ** _ did something happen with you and kuroo? _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ No _

**_Red:_ ** _ ohhhhh a crime of passion then? how could i ever give up such an offer? _

**_Red:_ ** _ see you at the airport cutie;) _

**_Cutie: 😘_ **

**_Red:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kageyama films himself as he slowly shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Caption: stoppit _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It’s just occurred to me that our relationship is already so close that it’ll never work enough to make Kageyama that angry. I did get a video of him telling me to stop, though _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Ohhhh did you lose😢 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Who couldve seen that coming🤡🤡🤡 _

**_Kozume Kenma: 😒😒_ ** _ At least I lost because they trust me, not because I’m a giant loser creep. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi: ☕️_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im just getting this over with. _

  
  


**_Suna Rintarō and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hi? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ want to go out _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wait what _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ want to go out _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you have a nice face ig _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im flattered but i actually have a boyfriend already _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i know _

**_Hinata Shōyõ:_ ** _...you know? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yup _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay… well my answer is still no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i got rejected but i didnt even catch a block _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I think I may have underestimated Kageyama… Unless Hinata just isn’t telling him _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Kageyama responded directly to me _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Tbh that doesnt mean much. Kageyama always talks about how he can feel when you message Hinata. Like a disturbance in the force _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Hah thats actually pretty cool _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont wanna do this _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if i had to do it so does everyone else _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No harm no foul! You got this! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sigh _

  
  


**_Kunimi Akira and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hello _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hello _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ so… volleyball _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah thats true _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre just dating kageyama _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ mhm thats a fact _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cool _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hope thats good _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah im pretty happy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cool _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _...yep _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ bye _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ good chat _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i give up _

_ Kunimi Akira left the chat. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Thats pretty classic Kunimi _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yep. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Maybe you guys can go not once at a time? He’s probably catching on _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Think about who youre talking about _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Shouldn't you know not to underestimate him? What else will it take? _

**_Oikawa Tōru: 🙄🙄🙄_ ** _ Fine. _

  
  


**_Aone Takanobu and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Aone Takanobu:_ ** _ 🥰 _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🥰🥰😘_ **

**_Aone Takanobu: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😘😘_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😘😘😘😘😘😘😘_ **

_ Aone Takanobu took a screenshot of chat! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _? _

**_Aone Takanobu: ❤️_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😊❤️😂_ **

  
  


**_Ushijima Wakatoshi and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Hinata Shōyō. _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🙃🙃🙃_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Leave Kageyama and go out with me, a man who is worthy of your time and attention. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LOL WHAT _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ He has nothing to offer you. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ dude its like you WANT to fight _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Who? Kageyama? I will win with ease. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kageyama? please! ill fight you myself!😂 AND ill win. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ with ease. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I have a rule where I don’t fight those with whom I intend to court. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ good rule _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i have a rule where i fight anyone who insults my boyfriend with no good reason _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ pull up big boy _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ meet me in the little concrete parking lot at nationals _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you remember nationals right _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You are so mean. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you ticked me off! dont dish what you cant take sweetheart😊 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ next time you go to do this… please _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ remember your worthless pride. _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Aone Takanobu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Screenshot of his conversation with Hinata. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ While that IS very cute, I don't think you fully understood what we were doing here _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Bad idea. _

_ Ushijima Wakatoshi left the chat. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Hahahahahahahahahahhaha _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Prick _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Okay! I think I’m ready! Watch and learn boys  _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ ESPECIALLY you iwachan _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Can’t wait. _

  
  


**_Oikawa Tōru and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Hey chibichan _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey oikawa whats up _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Would you say we have a special connection? Because personally, I say yes _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh god not you too _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ not to be rude, great king, but i cant _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i cant do this rn ill ttyl okay? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh, okay _

  
  


**_Iwaizumi Hajime and Hinata Shōyō._ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Hey, Hinata. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hello iwaizumi _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You sound stressed out. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ive only said two words _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I’m aware. What's wrong? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i probably shouldn’t complain about this but about a million and three guys hmu (and some were in relationships) and its making kageyama mad and its stressing me out _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Men are disgusting creatures. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ tell me about it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i should probably let you know that one of the guys was oikawa. i didnt really let him speak so idk for sure. but i needed to lyk _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I’m honestly used to Oikawa being a flirt. Thank you, though. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ np _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but that sounds sad for you _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Not really. At the end of the day, I’m the one he comes home to. Insecurity shouldn’t have a home in your relationships. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i wish i could get kageyama to understand that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im sorry tho i shouldnt complain about that to you _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I don’t mind. If you want to talk about something different then that’s fine too. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i actually dont have any other topics. ideas? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You have an incredible singing voice. You and Yamaguchi sound perfect together. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow omg thanku:) _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ What was that song you parodied about Seijoh? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh its called so long frank lloyd wright by simon and garfunkel _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh, Frank Lloyd Wright was a pretty crazy guy. Architect, if I remember right. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah! im surprised you knew that without hearing the real words _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I think the things I know would surprise you. Especially where volleyball is concerned. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i dont doubt that at all! youre amazing! i wanna be the ace some day _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I can definitely see that happening. 😊 Maybe I can give you a few tips some day. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ whoa you really mean it??? ID APPRECIATE THAT SO MUCH!!! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Of course. There’s nothing a young man likes more than showing off his skills and there’s no better way to do that than by teaching. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wowowow thanku thanku thanku!!! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Np. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay this is really embarrassing but after all the messages i got tonight from other guys, kags is on edge. he seems to think this conversation is different than what it is… he wants me to block you. (it probably doesnt help that youre oikawas boyfriend) _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ That’s a bit possessive. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i think hell see that when his nerves soothe a bit _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im obviously not going to block you forever but were gonna have to pretend i am lol im so sorry and thank you so much again i really appreciate the offer! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yep. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ttyl! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Okay. _

_ Message is pending. _

_ Iwaizumi Hajime took a screenshot of chat! _

  
  


**_THIS IS A PROPOSITION._ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ So Oikawa struck out before he even got his foot in the door. _

**_Oikawa Tōru: 😤😤😤_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His screenshot from his conversation with Hinata. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ ………  _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Okay, I know he doesn’t think you were coming on to him, but wow I'm surprised you actually got him to apologetically block you _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You...actually won? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yeah, it’s called ‘treating people like humans’. You people might want to try it out one day, it’s pretty cool. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Careful, your simp is showing _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Careful, your ‘I never had to work for an ounce of romantic attention so I don’t understand basic respect and effort in regards to relationships and my mental health and romantic life are suffering’ is showing. _

**_Oikawa Tōru: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi: ☕️_ ** _ 💀💀💀💀 _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ You dropped this. 👑 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and just like that iwaizumi is suddenly everyones type _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Suna dont encourage him! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its just true _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ All of you, back up, he’s mine _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: 🙄_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell who i simp for/what my real favorite ship is l o l oops


	21. Chapter 21

**_YOUNG & PRETTY COUPLES_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Akaashi as he finishes doing up his volleyball jacket then turns and smiles at Bokuto. _

_ He quotes  _ Blame Game  _ by  _ Kanye West  _ while zooming in on Akaashi, “OH, my god. Baby you done took this shit another mother fucking level. God damn, god damn, who taught you how to get sexy for—“ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Akaashi as he heatedly complains to his teammates about the salad bar at lunch. Bokuto zooms in on his unimpressed face and quotes Kanye again, “You never used to talk dirty, but now you're goddamn DISGUSTING! My… My god, where’d you learn that?” _

_ Akaashi rolls his eyes and goes back to his conversation, “The only dirty thing around here is that salad bar.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Akaashi as they practice in a gym. He sets balls for the spikers to hit. Bokuto stands off to the side and starts yelling his Kanye quote, causing Akaashi to startle and send his set far too high. _

_ “AND I- I THANK YOU! I THANK YOU!” The camera zooms in on Akaashi’s ass. “MY DICK THANKS YOU! HOW DID YOU LEA—“ _

_ He was cut off by a volleyball hitting his camera hand, abruptly ending the video. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ 😂😂😂😂 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you guys are my favorite _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi is mad at me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto, I’ve already told you, I am not mad. Okay? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yes you are _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It was actually very funny. It just caught me off guard. Right, Shoyo? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i personally thought that was really really funny. im gonna do it to kageyama later _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ really? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah! i promise ill film it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay💕 _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 💕_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kageyama sets for their team as they practice in their own gym. Hinata clears his throat and zooms in a bit on Kageyama as he yells, “YEEZY TAUGHT YOU WELL! YEEZY! TAUGHT! YOU! WELL!” _

_ Kageyama jumps and the ball just passes in front of him without being set at all. He rounds on Hinata with a glare and Hinata giggles as he backs away from him. He yelps when Kageyama starts running after him and Hinata yells back, “I’m faster than you, Kageyama!” _

_ “You better hope so,” Kageyama yells back as the video ends. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hahahahaha😂😂 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kageyamas mad at me _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah, I am _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ lolol see bokuto? THATS what mad looks like _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I want in on this _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank you shoyochan!!! 💕💕💕🥰🥰✨✨ _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He approaches Iwaizumi silently as he works at his desk. _

_ He yells abruptly, “Hey, Iw-“ _

_ Iwaizumi jumps in surprise and immediately throws his fist back out of instinct. As soon as he sees what happened his face turns to shock. The video shakes as Oikawa reels from the hit then ends. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahha _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omg are you okay great king _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I dont think Ill ever recover _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Next time think before you act shitty. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He hides his mouth behind his hand as he does a poor job of looking unamused. _

**Oikawa Tōru:** I hate it here

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Then move out.

**Oikawa Tōru: 😦**

**Sugawara Kōshi: 🤭**

**Hinata Shōyō: 😶😶😶**

**Kageyama Tobio:** hahhahahhahaha

**Kageyama Tobio:** Iwaizumi is pretty cool.

**Iwaizumi Hajime: 💁**

**Oikawa Tōru:** No, he isnt

**Oikawa Tōru:** He’s mean

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** That depends who you ask. I think what YOU did was mean.

**Oikawa Tōru:** You got IMMEDIATE revenge.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** For that? Yes. For everything? Hardly.

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** ooooo LOOK OUT PRETTY BOY

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** Pretty boy? You’re starting to sound like Tanaka

**Hinata Shōyō:** thats what i was gonna aay!😂😂

**Kageyama Tobio:** Aay

**Hinata Shōyō:** i think you know i meant say

**Tetsurō Kuroo:** Aay

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** aay😂😂😂

**Akaashi Keiji:** Aay. 

**Kozume Kenma:** Aay

**Oikawa Tōru:** Aay

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Aay.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Aay!

**Sawamura Daichi:** Aay

**Hinata Shōyō:** i hate it here.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Then move out.

**Hinata Shōyō:** WE DONT EVEN LIVE TOGETHER

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** LOLOL

**Oikawa Tōru:** Hurts, doesn’t it?

**Hinata Shōyō:** yeah:/

**Tobio Kageyama: 🙌**

**Iwaizumi Hajime: 🙌**

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Saving the world, one idiot at a time.

**Oikawa Tōru:** Tobiochan youre MY student, remember

**Kageyama Tobio:** Uh, no.

**Kageyama Tobio:** What I DO remember is you decidedly saying no to being my teacher.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** idk whats happening there but SHOOOOYOCHAN💕💕💕💕✨✨

**Hinata Shōyō:** yes bokuto senpai?

**Kōtarō Bokuto: 🥰🥰🥰❤️❤️❤️😍😍**

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** as MY LOYAL STUDENT our next order of business will be showing you how to kick the ass of everyone who makes fun of you!!

**Hinata Shōyō:** fiiiiiinally! you think im ready?

**Kōtarō Bokuto:** yes😘

**Hinata Shōyō:** maybe you can demonstrate on kageyama!

**Kageyama Tobio:**

**Akaashi Keiji:**

**Kōtarō Bokuto:**

**Hinata Shōyō:**

****


	22. Chapter 22

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Iwaizumi opens the door to his house and walks in. The house is dark but there’s hints at candle light from the next room. He whispers, “You ever come home and its all dark but you see candle lights? And you’re a complete  _ dumbass _ and think ‘oh, maybe my boyfriend is doing something romantic for once in his life’? But then you actually get in and—“ _

_ He turns the corner and zooms the camera in on Oikawa who lays rolled up in a million blankets on the living room floor. Candles are lit all around him and he holds an empty bowl in his hands, staring up into it before placing it over his face. Gospel choir music plays quietly. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I genuinely do not understand. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That makes two of us. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ No no. I think you speak for all of us _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He holds his camera secretly so it points to Oikawa’s burrito feet as they talk. _

_ “What are you doing?” Iwaizumi sounds exasperated. _

_ “I’m trying to sacrifice myself.” _

_ Iwaizumi sighs heavily, “Sacrifice yourself to  _ who?  _ And  _ WHY? _ ” _

_ “I don’t care who, Iwa-chan. Please, go and leave me to the Gods.” _

_ Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa’s burrito feet before walking away and muttering, “The Gods don't want you. That’s why I’m stuck with your dramatic ass.” _

_ “And you wonder why I’m sacrificing mys—“ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m… _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Here, I know how to cheer you up! I’ll go see what Bokuto’s doing. Since he isn’t online, it must be bad. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I mean, I’m not upset. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Please do it Akaashi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi walks to Bokuto’s room, where the  _ Aladdin  _ soundtrack blasts loudly. He silently pushes the door open as he films. Bokuto dances on his bed as he shouts along to the lyrics of  _ Prince Ali.  _ He has a blanket tied around his neck like a cape. _

_ ‘Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar _

_ Hey you! Let us through! It's a brand new star!’ _

_ He poses, pointing at himself before dancing again. _

_ ‘Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! _

_ Make way! Here he comes! _

_ Ring bells! Bang the drums! _

_ You're gonna love this guy!’ _

_ He jumps on his bed as he dances, facing the far wall, then twirls with his arms out and eyes shut, goofy smile on his face. _

_ ‘Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa _

_ Show some respect, Genuflect, down on one knee _

_ Now, try your best to stay calm _

_ Brush up your Friday salaam!’ _

_ He jumps off his bed and lands loudly on the floor as he continues his private show. _

_ ‘Then come and meet his spectacular coterie _

_ Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa _

_ Strong as ten regular men, definitely!’ _

_ He spins around and flexes his muscles with a smug smile before opening his eyes and seeing Akaashi. His smile falls as he rushes to get his phone, but trips on the edge of his blanket cape and falls. _

_ Akaashi turns and starts running back down the hall after slamming the door behind him. After a second the door reopens and Bokuto yells, “It isn’t what it looks like!  _ AKAASHI!”

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I have died. I am dead. That killed me. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ PRRRIIIIIIIIINCE AAAAAAALI _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ MIGHTY IS HEEE _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ ALI ABABWAAAA _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I think you guys speak for us all, too _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Why Aladdin? _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Because it slaps, next question.  _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I actually haven’t heard from Hinata in a while. Maybe I’ll go see what he’s doing. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I’m already afraid. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He slowly moves to Hinata’s room and pushes the door open as quietly as he can. Hinata is fully asleep on his bed, wrapped up in blankets and hugging his pillow. Kageyama walks over to him and ruffles his hair. Hinata looks up at him groggily and pulls him down into the bed. The video ends. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I didn’t know that he slept… _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ MUST BE TIRED FROM ALL THAT WINNING AT NATIONALS. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Anyone? _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ I’m just replying to let you know I saw this. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ ^^^ _


	23. Chapter 23

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ Oikawa sits at the desk in his room. Only his shoulders and up are visible. He wears a large faux fur coat, black satin elbow length gloves and a small tiara.  _ Rainbow High  _ from  _ Evita!  _ plays from the middle. He poses separately for each individual word of the first verse he lip syncs to. _

_ ‘Eyes, hair, mouth, figure _

_ Dress, voice, style, movement _

_ Hands, magic, rings, glamour _

_ Face, diamonds, excitement, image’ _

_ He stands so he is visible from the waist up. He lip syncs dramatically while hugging the coat around himself tightly. _

_ ‘All my descamisados expect me to outshine the enemy! _

_ I won't disappoint them!’ _

_ He dramatically folds in on himself as he feigns passionate singing. _

_ ‘I'm their savior, that's what they call me! _

_ So  _ Lauren Bacall _ me, anything goes!’ _

_ He gestures to himself then points to the ceiling with one hand, all the while keeping his coat sealed tightly with the other. _

_ ‘To make me fantastic, I have to be rainbow high! _

_ In magical colors!’ _

_ He gets close to the camera again and rolls his eyes with a smile. _

_ ‘You're not decorating a girl for a night on the town!’ _

_ He looks sternly at the camera with a cocky grin as he knocks his tiara with his hand. _

_ ‘And I'm not a second-rate queen getting kicks with a crown!’ _

_ He moves back and has his back to the camera as he looks over his shoulder and lip syncs. He puts one hand on his waist and points up with the other. _

_ ‘Next stop will be Europe! _

_ ‘The rainbow's gonna tour, dressed up, somewhere to go!’ _

_ He turns, back to holding his jacket tightly in the front as he dramatically throws one arm out in a grand sweeping gesture. _

_ ‘We'll put on a show!’ _

_ He points directly at the camera as he shakes his hips and beams. _

_ ‘Look out, mighty Europe! _

_ Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me!’ _

_ He turns his back on the camera again as he continues to shake his hips. _

_ ‘Just a little touch of, _

_ Just a little touch of…’ _

_ He allows the coat to fall off of his shoulders, revealing a pale blue volleyball uniform with his name across his shoulder blades and the number thirteen across the back. _

_ ‘Argentina's brand of star quality!’ _

_ He winks at the camera as the video ends. _

_ Caption: THIS JUST IN _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ THIS IS THE COOLEST WAY TO ANNOUNCE THAT EVER _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ OH MY GOD GREAT KING _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ YOU DESERVE IT YOURE AMAZING _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ I HOPE I CAN BE LIKE YOU SOME DAY _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Thank you chibichan! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ CONGRATS💕💕💕✨💕✨💕✨💕🥰🥰😘🥰😘💕 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ohmyGOD IMSOEXCITED _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ CONGRATULATIONS! But what does that mean for you and Iwaizumi? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ He will have to be my beautiful and reluctant trophy husband!🥰 _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ University of Tokyo acceptance letters on his counter. Caption: Actually. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh, I’ll see you there! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ And congratulations, Oikawa _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Thanks _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Ill be having a going away party. Ill let individuals know when and where. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ If you’re not inviting everyone here then why would you send it here? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ So the people who aren’t invited know I dont like them. Obviously. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Oh:( _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Youre obviously invited _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ :) _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You and Daichi. The rest of Karasuno can suck an egg. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ >:( _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Chibichan… Obviously you’re invited too _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ >:) _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ That means I’m invited, too, then? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ … _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hey guys, I’m having a going away party for Oikawa. Everyone’s invited except for him. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Awww I wanna go _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Fun. I’ll bring a chicken. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I’ll have food handled. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Food? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ **

_**Semi Eita:** _

_**** _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Yeah, have fun at your party! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I'm glad I'm leaving. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ **

**__ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _:(_


	24. Chapter 24

**_YOUNG & PRETTY COUPLES_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** We’re Going To Be Friends  _ by  _ The White Stripes plays as he films himself opening a beaten leather photo album.

_ ‘Fall is here, hear the yell. _

_ Back to school, ring the bell. _

_ Brand new shoes, walking blues. _

_ Climb the fence, books and pens. _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends. _

_ Yes I can tell that we are going to be friends.’ _

_ The camera shows several photos of Oikawa and Iwaizumi as small children. They play together outside. They play in a sandbox with buckets and spades. They play with a soccer ball, then a volleyball. They look incredibly happy. _

_ ‘Walk with me Suzy Lee. _

_ Through the park and by the tree. _

_ We can rest upon the ground. _

_ And look at all the bugs we've found. _

_ Safely walk to school without a sound. _

_ We safely walk to school without a sound.’ _

_ The pictures progress through their elementary school years, until they reach their graduation. The pictures are both in and out of school uniforms, ranging from home to school. There’s pictures of them on their middle school volleyball team. They have their arms around each other as they proudly hold up their second place medals while beaming. _

_ ‘Well here we are no one else. _

_ We walk to school all by ourselves. _

_ There's dirt on our uniforms, _

_ From chasing all the ants and worms. _

_ We clean up and now it's time to learn. _

_ We clean up and now it's time to learn.’ _

_ He closes the album and pans the camera around their apartment, where half of it is packed into boxes. The home is dimly lit and chaotic from packing. _

_ ‘Numbers letters learn to spell. _

_ Nouns and books and show and tell. _

_ Play time we will throw the ball, _

_ Then back to class through the hall. _

_ The teacher marks our height against the wall. _

_ The teacher marks our height against the wall.’ _

_ He walks through the room, zoning in on framed photos. They’re of Oikawa and Iwaizumi through the years with each other’s families on special occasions. He pats one of him and Iwaizumi wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters. The photo is of professional quality and they pose like nobility with stoic expressions. _

_ ‘And we don't notice any time pass, _

_ Because we don't notice anything. _

_ And we sit side by side in every class. _

_ The teacher thinks that I sound funny, _

_ But she likes it when you sing.’ _

_ He walks down the hall to the bedroom, filming the photos of their friends and teams they hung on the wall. There’s magazine cuttings framed and hung of all their team’s victories. He enters the bedroom where Iwaizumi is kneeling down to tape a box shut. _

_ ‘Tonight I'll dream in my bed, _

_ While silly thoughts run through my head, _

_ Of the bugs and alphabet. _

_ And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet…’ _

_ He stands in front of Iwaizumi who looked up at him with swollen eyes. Oikawa chuckles lightly and ruffles his hair. Iwaizumi leans into the touch. _

_ ‘That you and I will walk together again.’ _

_ Iwaizumi grabs his hand and kisses his palm, eyes wet. Oikawa adjusts his hand so the camera can see the simple but beautiful engagement ring on his finger. _

_ ‘Because I can tell that we are going to be friends. _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends.’ _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ When I say that made me emotional… _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ He means he’s bawling _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I am. I love you guys. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That was beautiful. Your love is amazing.❤️ _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i dont have the right words for how much i loved that. i love you guys. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ ❤️ _

**_Sugawara Kōshi: ❤️_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi: ❤️_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō: ❤️_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji: ❤️_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto sends his congratulations. He’s falling apart at the moment, so he can’t do it himself. He said it’s just too beautiful. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I should kill you for sending that. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ But then we’d have to say goodbye sooner _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Why would you even say that, asshole? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You’re so shitty. I fucking love you, dumbass. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I love you, too!❤️ _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: ❤️_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cant listen to this song without crying cause this is what i picture tbh


	25. Chapter 25

**_Go Go Seijoh_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Cheer me up with memes._

**_Yūtarō Kindaichi:_ **

**_Watari Shinji:_ **

**_Kentarō Kyōtani:_ **

****

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Do you guys even know what a meme is?_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay, I know YOU have better ones than that._

**_Kunimi Akira:_ **

_**Oikawa Tōru:** _

_**** _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I hate you guys._

**_Yūtarō Kindaichi: 👍_ **

**_Kunimi Akira: 😘_ **

_Iwaizumi Hajime left the chat._

**_Kentarō Kyōtani:_ ** _Dramatic._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Ikr_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Every team needs a dramatic one though_

**_Kunimi Akira: 👀_ **

**_Hanamaki Takahiro: 👀_ **

**_Matsukawa Issei: 👀_ **

**_Yahaba Shigeru: 👀_ **

**_Watari Shinji: 👀_ **

**_Yūtarō Kindaichi: 👀_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _K._

_Seen by everyone._


	26. Chapter 26

**_thots making history_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Aw omg _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ **

**_Azumane Asahi:_ **

**__ **

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ **

**__ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ @suga.suga.wara _

**__ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ **

**__ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ **

**__ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ **

**__ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ suga and daichi be like _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Our team be like: _

_ _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Omg hahahahaha _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Whys that so accurate? _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ I LOVE IT _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Omggggg guy _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I love it here!!!! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Awwww guys I love you too!! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ not all of us… _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _???? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ the human salt shaker in both physical and spirit _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Yeah, says thee who dates the Milk Monster. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Wait, dont. Don’t say it like that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ YOURE DAMN RIGHT _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Nooooooooooooooooo _

**_Kageyama Tobio: 🥰_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Nvm. I don’t love ALL of you guys _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ skaksksksksk _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ dont act like you didnt do it to yourself _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ This is Kageyama when Hinata finally gets fed up with him _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ This is Kageyama until then _

_ _

_Hinata Shōyō_ _left the chat._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Yeah, me too. _

_ Sawamura Daichi left the chat. _

_ Sugawara Kōshi left the chat. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I don’t love it here anymore. _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ You and me both. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oop. Did I do that? _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Dude stfu _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Noted. _


	27. Chapter 27

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

_ Tendō Satori added Ushijima Wakatoshi to chat! _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ We have put together this video for your viewing pleasure. _

**_Link:_ ** _ Ushijima stands in front of a projector screen. Goshiki sits on the floor with a large drum between his legs. Shirabu sits in front of Ushijima with a guitar. Tendō stands on the other side of the screen with a flute. _

_ Ushijima addresses the camera, “It has come to my attention that this group is partial to the stylings of  _ Simon & Garfunkel.  _ I have prepared this presentation with the help of my former teammates to pay homage to our time playing volleyball together.” _

_ The three players with instruments begin to play  _ El Condor Pasa _ , all looking very stern, save for Tendō who dances around them all as Shibaru begins to sing. _

_ The screen lights up with a photo of Shiratorizawa as Shibaru sings, “I'd rather be a sparrow,” then turns to a photo of Date Tech, “Than a snail. Yes I would, if I could, I surely would.” _

_ The screen shows a photo of Shiratorizawa, “I'd rather be a hammer,” then changes to a photo of Aoba Johsai, “than a nail. Yes I would, if I only could, I surely would.” _

_ The screen moves through a slideshow of Shiratorizawa’s many great plays as Shirabu continues singing, “Away, I'd rather sail away. Like a swan that's here and gone. A man gets tied up to the ground. He gives the world its saddest sound. Its saddest sound.” _

_ The screen shows a severe photo of Shiratorizawa, “I'd rather be a forest,” then changed to a photo of Karasuno, “than a  _ street.  _ Yes I would, if I could, I surely would.” _

_ The screen went black after showing one last photo of Shiratorizawa where they actually  _ smiled  _ as they finished their song, “I'd rather feel the earth beneath my feet. Yes I would, if I only could, I surely would.” _

_ Ushijima bowed to the camera, “Thank you for your time.” _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Wow. WOW. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I- _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ WHY DO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ YEAH AND ME TOO🤬🤬🤬 _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ugh. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whatever man _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ hahahahahaha _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ BURN BABY BURN _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ I MEAN THIS _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ AND I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why are you laughing? My insult was scathing. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata lays in his bed, red in the face, laughing so hard that he can’t even make any noise. He manages to suck in a breath then screams, “Oh, my GOD!” _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why is he laughing? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Who knows why he does anything _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Little freak _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He wheezes and holds a hand to the camera. “Okay, let me explain.” _

_ He tries calming down and fails, but tries to get it out between laughs, coming across as totally unintelligible. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ @kageyama.tobio Translate please? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I’m pretty sure he said that the whole subtext of the song was based on IF he could be all those things, but he COULDN’T be all those things, so really the whole thing was just a self burn. And I have to say, he’s right. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ^^^^^ _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ … _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ hey its really cold out _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s because Hell just froze over. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You two actually agreed on something. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ AND hinata was actually right about something  _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ get bent tsukki _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Whatever. I bet Kageyama is drinking milk right now. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sips on a Capri Sun then holds the pouch up to the camera before setting it down and flipping off the camera. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Oh, wow. Oh, my god. I’m so sorry. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He takes another drink from his Capri Sun and opens his mouth, revealing it was really milk the whole time. Caption: SIKE LOSER I HATE YOU _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ HOW WHY KAGEYAMA WHY AND HOW _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Are we just DONE making fun of usjiwaka???? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Because Im really not done with that _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ The short one has a valid point. I am both astounded and ashamed. I accept my fate. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ HAHAHAHA LOSER YOU STUPID DUMB DUMMY IDIOT STUPID LOSER _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Good one, babe. You showed him. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You’re right, I forgot the ONE insult you know. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Asshole. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You forgot Crappykawa, Shittykawa, Flattykawa, Loserkawa, Lazykawa, need I go on? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No thank you. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Good, stay humble. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I have waited too long for this moment. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ SUCK A D I C K USHIWAKA!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!! _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Wow _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Want some pixels for that photo?_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _stfu_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I literally cannot describe how much I hate you. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cool. you still coming over tonight? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Ya. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You’re hanging out with Kunimi, Iwachan? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yep.  _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ and me!!!! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ And Chibichan? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hinata youre hanging out with seijoh? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah! we bonded at training camp _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Watching a guy receive a volleyball to the nuts really bonds you for life. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lolololol it rlly do _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ glad to know my prospective inability to have children is amusing to you guys _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ glad i could do that for you _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ But why is iwaizumi going to be there? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cuz hes sad and alone _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no offense _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ None taken. Other than it was super hurtful and mean, but whatever. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ k good _

**_Lev Habia:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Lev films his face very closely as his bloodshot eyes dart around, “Have you guys ever noticed that you just exist in other people’s minds all the time? Even some people you don’t actually know? Isn’t that messed up?” _

_ Seen by everyone. _


	28. Chapter 28

**_Go Go Seijoh!_ **

**_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _Okay, we need to talk about something._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _It was probably Oikawa._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I’m literally not even on the same continent as you and you’re still blaming me?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _That’s accurate._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _You’re insufferable_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _We don’t have time for your lovers spat. There’s a problem._

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _Wow sounds serious_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _oh its VERY serious_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow, what’s up?_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _Oh, you’re here. Perfect. Where’s Kunimi?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _How should I know?_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _maybe because you’re always together?_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _Practically joined at the hip?_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _and I saw you guys holding hands yesterday?_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _And you jumped apart like we caught you fucking?_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _and when we asked what was up, you yelled ‘we were just… corn!’ and walked away?_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _Corn is almost never a socially acceptable response._

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _not to mention how you brush his hair every day at school_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _That’s really something he should do on his own at home._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _brushing your hair is stupid. it doesnt even get tangled._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _THAT'S your response?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yes? idk what theyre getting at_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _are you and kindaichi dating?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wait, we’re not?_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i mean you never asked me out or anything_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _how was i supposed to know_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Maybe when we told each other we loved each other?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i didnt know that was romantic_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay, what about when we… You know?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _And you sleep at my house almost every night?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _And I buy you flowers?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ig so_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _That’s really all you have to say?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im embarrassed._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _We really haven't been dating this entire time?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i just didnt know you felt that way._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay, then._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im not saying we cant._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _kindaichi?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im coming over._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you better answer the door_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _your mom will let me in if you dont_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Ok_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh, and hey guys?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS_

**_Yahaba Shigeru:_** _Aha..._ _You’re welcomeee_

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _oopsies_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay, anyone else want to admit theyve been screwing on the DL while we’re all here?_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _Maki and I have been dating since first year._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _What? No way!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Wow, I was being sarcastic_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Congrats!_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _Thanks!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _No, that’s not good!_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _????_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Wtf Shittykawa?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _All the shit I talked to Daichi… I, too, have been an orgy leader all this time…_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _Wtf are you talking about?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Who am I?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Are you ill?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Nothing but a leader of an orgy club_

 **_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _I regret telling you._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I regret you telling me, too_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _It’s okay_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Wow_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _This is why we barely talk in here, isn’t it?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You learned that lesson way too late._

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _I’m so sorry…_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _yeah, me too…_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I think we all are._


	29. Chapter 29

**_Kozume Kenma and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Kuro_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Please_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Are you awake_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Kuro, please answer_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wtf? Go to sleep._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Please don’t go. I’m scared._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _??? Why?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I had a nightmare._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Really Kenma?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _It was really bad._

_Tetsurō Kuroo wants to call!_

**_Call:_ **

_Two black screens until Kuroo turns his flash on. They’re silent for a moment before Kuroo sits up._

_“Tell me about it, then.”_

_“I can’t,” Kenma says tearily. “It’s so bad, Kuro.”_

_“Are you… crying?”_

_“No,” Kenma sobs._

_“Jesus Christ, okay,” Kuroo rushes to get up and throws his phone on his dresser so he can get dressed._

_“Are you coming?”_

_“Yes. I’ll be there soon.”_

_“Please don’t hang up.”_

_“I would never.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, baby.”_

**_Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _kageyama_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _hey_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i know its late. im sorry_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _but can you please answer_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _No. Go to sleep._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i cant_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_** _Ugh. Why this time?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _im sorry_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _never mind_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _gn_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Seriously Hinata? You already woke me up._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Just answer me._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _If you leave me on read again…_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i had a really bad nightmare, okay?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _now im convinced someones in my house and i cant sleep because im really scared, okay?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _im sorry i woke you but im terrified_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _No one is in your house._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _how do you know_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Listen, I can’t come there right now. So what can I do to help you?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _can we call?_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Fine._

_Kageyama Tobio wants to call!_

**_Call:_ **

_Hinata sits up in his bed, drowning in Kageyama’s hoodie and dimly lit by a lamp. Kageyama’s screen is dark. Hinata slumps further down and hides the bottom of his face in the sweater._

_“Don’t do that,” Kageyama says._

_“What?” Hinata’s voice is hushed._

_“Hide your face.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because then I can’t see you.”_

_Hinata slowly removes the sweater from his face, “I can't see you at all.”_

_Kageyama turns his flash on and glares into the light for a moment until his eyes adjusted, “Better?”_

_“Yes, thank you.”_

_“Lay down.”_

_Hinata props his phone up on a pillow and curls up in his blankets. Kageyama closes his eyes and Hinata follows suit. Once Kageyama is sure Hinata is asleep, he opens his eyes again and watches him for a moment._

_“I love you, stupid.”_

_He closes his eyes and lets the call run._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had such a bad nightmare dude end me


	30. Chapter 30

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He’s in the backseat of a car as he films the dash. He shows Atsumu turn up to volume on_ Friday _by_ Rebecca Black. _He then shows the speedometer, showing they’re going 140KMH. Then, he pans to the passenger window where Osamu leans his entire upper body out and screams the lyrics. He rolls down his own window and filmed another car, keeping pace with them. Goshiki stands out of the sunroof of that car, screaming the lyrics while Shirabu does the same from the back seat as he filmed Suna back. Suna turns the camera on himself and yells, “It’s friday!”_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Goshiki as he stands out of the sunroof of the car, screaming the lyrics to_ Friday _by_ Rebecca Black _at Atsumu, Osamu and Suna in the car speeding beside them. He films out of his window as Suna rolls down his window and films him back._

_“Fuck you!” Shirabu yells as Yamagata pressed on the gas, causing Goshiki to stumble. Shirabu flipped them off as they passed._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _PLEASE BE CAREFUL. YOU WILL KILL SOMEONE._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _bet. what are YOU doing?_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Nothing._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A screenshot of the snapmap, showing Asahi is with Nishinoya and Tanaka._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _so what are YOU doing?_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Sigh._

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Nishinoya and Tanaka run around a mall parking lot with butterfly nets, attempting to capture a seagull. They scream and yell, mimicking their sounds as they run around in circles. The camera pans down to show Asahi holding a first aid kit._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I—_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _At least they’re not endangering anyone else._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sits outside somewhere in the dark, the wind shaking his hair._

_“Yeah, honestly guys, so irresponsible!”_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Hinata… Where are you?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _nowhere…_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Hinata._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _sigh._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata stands as he turns the camera and reveals the entire city below him as he stands on the edge of the roof of a very tall building. He turns and shows Kageyama standing at attention with his arms out, prepared to save him when he inevitably falls to an untimely death._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _NO!_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Stop!!!!!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _W H Y_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He laughs as he shows the view some more._

_“Guys, I’m fine— NO!”_

_The wind blows his phone out of his hand and the video ends as the phone slams into the ground at the bottom of the building after a nauseating fall._

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _…_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I—_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _uh_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He laughs hysterically as Hinata peers over the edge, having to use his tiptoes to see over the railing._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He and Goshiki laugh loudly before Atsumu cuts him off without a blinker. Yamagata cuts into the other lane and catches up to them. Shirabu takes something wrapped in bubble wrap out of his bag and reveals an egg before hucking it out of the window, hitting their vehicle._

_“It’s called a signal, assholes!”_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Why’d you just have a singular egg in your bag?_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _THATS YOUR PROBLEM WITH THAT?_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _It’s just weird._

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _It’s my throwing egg. Obviously._

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _obviously_

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _I’m calling the police._


	31. Chapter 31

**_Young & Pretty Couples_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Thanks for the invite Iwaizumi_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Yup._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Keep an eye on him for me tonight._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Uh huh._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i dont need a babysitter thanks_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I didn’t mean it like that._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Omg wooww Im sooo jealous of your love_

**_Oikawa Tōru: 😩😩😩😩_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Don’t be shitty._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Why are you even hanging out with them iwachan_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I’m sorry, who am I supposed to hang out with? You? Do you want me to jump on a plane every time I’m feeling a little bit bored?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _maybe you dont need to be jealous after all, oikawa_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Apparently not_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I’m sorry._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _LOL DID YOU JUST APOLOGIZE_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _UNHEARD OF!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I take it back._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata, Kenma, Goshiki and Yamaguchi are already in his room, just vibing, listening to music. Caption: are you coming_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Ya. I’m almost there._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _cool_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Have fun iwachan_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Thank you, baby._

**_Oikawa Tōru: ❤️_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: ❤️_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Be safe, okay, Kunimi?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He walks through Kunimi’s house where dull music plays. The closer he gets to his room, the louder the music gets. He pauses outside the door and whispers, “What_ is _this song?”_

‘Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.’

_“Jesus,” Iwaizumi whispers again before pushing the door open, revealing Kunimi on a beanbag chair just staring at the ceiling, Hinata on the bed, braiding Goshiki’s hair. Kenma and Yamaguchi play some kind of video game together._

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _What an unlikely grouping of people._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Yeah, that is pretty weird_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi lights a bong toke for Hinata. Hinata pulls away after only a second or two and coughs hard. Kunimi finishes it for him._

_“That was a bitch toke, Hinata,” Goshiki teases._

_“Leave him alone,” Kunimi mutters._

_Hinata talks through his coughs, “Why’s it so_ hot?”

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _I’m surprised Kageyama is okay with this_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _He’s his own person_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _People really do change._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Shut up asshole_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow alright._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _@iwaizumi.hajimee We haven’t heard from you in awhile. You guys okay?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi packs a bowl while the rest of the boys sing along to_ Shiny _from_ Moana. _The song is just ending as Kunimi lights the toke and clears the bong in one inhale. He exhales as_ You’re Welcome _from_ Moana _starts. He hotboxes the entire room with his smoke._

_“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi zooms in on him._

_Kunimi drinks his gatorade then looks directly into the camera before speaking perfectly along with the song._

_“Okay, okay. I see what’s happening. Yeah. You’re face to face with greatness and it’s strange.”_

_The camera shakes as it films Kunimi laughing along with his friends. He misses a few lines before looking back at the camera._

_“Well, it’s nice to see that humans never change!”_

_The camera moves to Hinata as he howls with laughter, “Are you not human?”_

_The camera shows Kunimi fold in on himself as he wheezes with laughter._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Was that the sound of Kunimi LAUGHING?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _It happens all the time. You’re just not funny._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Why do you two hate each other so much?_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _What? We don’t._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Because he’s a controlling, stupid, dumb, loser._

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _gotem_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Alrighty then._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Why aren’t you guys hanging out with your boyfriends?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Why aren’t you?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I have a lot of assignments due soon._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _A harsh beat plays as Kunimi sits forward, with the rest of them watching him closely. He starts reciting_ BB Talk _by_ Miley Cyrus _over the misplaced beat, making it fit in with the new tempo._

‘You know what, in the beginning it was like

We were fucking homies and shit and then

All of a sudden you started with some

Fucking baby goo-goo tongue down my fucking throat

I mean, even in front of your mom

Dude, as if I'm not fucking awkward enough

I mean, you put me in these fucking situations where I look like a dumbass bitch

And I'm not a fucking dumbass bitch

You know, I-I hate all that fucking PDA

I probably hate it more than your fucking friends do

You know, it's, it's sweet

And you couldn't be more opposite of my last dickhead but

You know, it's - I don't know if I can get over the fucking goo’

_The boys applaud him as he bows to them._

_Caption: Apparently Kunimi’s hidden talent is fitting those lyrics to any possible beat._

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _I mean she’s just TALKING. So that’s not so hard._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _its a psa_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He does a very, very poor job of covering his delighted amusement._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I don’t do that stuff at all._

**_Kageyama Tobio: 👀👀👀_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Sounds like cap._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i was talking about my other boyfriend_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _That doesn’t make me feel better at all._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _relax_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Thanks._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ah, young love. You’ll figure it out._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thanks_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Hinata sleeps on the bed, completely curled into a ball. Caption: First to tap out_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _It’s like… nine._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _He’s either really bad or really good at being high_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Pretty good if you ask me_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _are you coming over tn tadashi_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I don’t think so_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _We’re about to bake cookies_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Are you sure it’s a good idea to use the oven? What if you forget about it?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _It’ll be fine._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Okay, if you’re sure. Are you sure?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _A lot of damp blankets over on Karasuno, huh?_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Wow_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in rapidly on Yamaguchi who dances with oven mitts on both his hands and feet. Caption: S A F E T Y P O L I C E_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _You’re acting like everyone on Seijoh isn’t dead inside_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in on his own face as he exhales smoke. Caption: being dead inside means we have nothing to lose_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Wow that got dark fast_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Welcome to Seijoh._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Thanks, I hate it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _dont we all_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _It’s been a few hours. Are you alright?_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Or did you all die in a kitchen fire?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Yamaguchi approaches the sleeping Hinata with a cookie before placing it in his open mouth. Hinata peaks his eyes open before slowly taking it and eating it while laying down. The rest of the boys laugh at him._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Has he eaten any real food?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Ask him yourself._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _He hasn’t replaced his phone yet. I can’t._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Ohhhhh_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Right. That sucks._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _So you’ll find out?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Sure._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Thanks. Lmk_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Never. Be alone with your milk._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I literally. I just._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He angrily drinks his milk._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I HATE YOU S O M U C H I CANNOT_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _The feeling is mutual, you calcium deficient pleb._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Haha what?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _kageyama go away youre ruining the vibe_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Vibe?_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _You cant just tell me to go away_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You can’t just tell him not to tell you to go away._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _You can’t just tell me to not tell him to not tell me to go away._

**_Kunimi Akira:_ **

****

**__ **


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is stupid and im sorry

**_Akaashi Keiji and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I miss you._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I hate school._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I hate age._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I hate distance._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _wow hateful today, huh?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I just love you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i love you too baby💕💕💕_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He lays in bed, tears running down his face as he listens to_ Prince Ali _from_ Aladdin. 

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto’s lip trembles as he listens to_ Malibu _by_ Miley Cyrus. 

_“Don’t cry. Please?”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m sorry. It’s just so hard._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ill quit. ill come home. just dont cry. please dont cry_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No, Bokuto. You’re doing exactly what you’re supposed to be doing. I’m so proud of you. You deserve it more than anyone. I’m sorry. I just miss you. I don’t like being without you. It’s selfish. I just don’t like not being with you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i hate it too baby but youll be here soon right_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _In a year._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _in a year_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes, in a year._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _a year is forever_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No, a year is a year._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _a year is a lifetime_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I hate the idea of a lifetime without you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _do you ever think about that?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Think about what?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films off his balcony over the streets of Italy, then towards the night sky. His voice is soft and pensive, absolutely strange and rare for Bokuto._

_“There’s a theory that there’s an infinite amount of timelines. One for every possible outcome of every possibility that’s ever happened. I think about it a lot. Especially when you fall asleep in my arms. Sometimes I think about how there’s versions of us out there living without each other, only it’s forever.”_

_He paused for a moment._

_“It makes me feel luckier that we’re going to be together again.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Bokuto…_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He continues filming the sky, his voice as clear as a bell. His soft smile is audible in his voice._

_“There’s versions of ourselves doing all sorts of things out there. I know it’s impossible and honestly, completely selfish, but I like to reject the idea that there’s lives where we aren’t together.”_

_He laughs lightly._

_“Even if there’s timelines where we never met. Or I never existed. Or maybe_ you _never existed. Or worst yet, ones where I had you… and I lost you. Isn’t that the most terrible thing you’ve ever heard?”_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes, it is terrible._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He turns the camera on himself as he leans over the railing to his balcony. He smiles up at the moon._

_“It gets worse. This may be the most horrible thing I’ve ever said, but… In those lives… I hope I always die before you. So I never have to live without you. I just don’t think my little heart could handle that. I’d rather suffer a horrible death in every lifetime than ever live a single one of them without you.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I don’t want to think about any other life, Bokuto. I don’t want to think about you dying. Or living without you. It’s too sad._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the moon as he chuckles softly._

_“Maybe not. But doesn’t thinking about another life make you appreciate this one a little more?”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the sun rising from his bedroom window as he leans out of it. Tears are evident in his voice._

_“Yeah. I guess you’re right. I love you. I hope you never die before me. I wouldn’t be able to live that way.”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the moon still._

_“I love you, too. Even if I did… I would always watch over you. I’d never be able to leave you. Not really.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He continues filming the sun._

_“But in this life, we have each other. That’s all I need.”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the moon still._

_“Good morning, Akaashi-san.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the rising sun._

_“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”_

__


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i write dumb shit when i get bad news

**_Akaashi Keiji and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your hair. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your eyes. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your height. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your enthusiasm. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your low moods. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your hands. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way you bounce as you walk when you’re happy. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way your shoulders slump when you’re sad. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way you perk up when you see me. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way you chew your pencils when you’re stuck on your homework. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’ve gotten so much better at laughing things off. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’ve grown so much. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way you celebrate when you get a spike. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The way you’d always make sure I saw your amazing move. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ When you complain about how your under armour rides up when it isn’t supposed to. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Every time you get excited over things I would never think twice about. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How you make me appreciate the small things. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your laugh stops entire rooms in their tracks. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You command attention wherever you go without trying and then own it so beautifully. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what are you doing baby? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I was just thinking about you. I wanted to tell you why I love you. In case you needed to hear it. _

_Kōtarō_ _Bokuto took a screenshot of chat!_

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of chat! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕✨✨✨✨✨😍😍😍🥰🥰🥰😍🥰🥰😍💕✨_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ SOMEONE TELL ME HOW I GOT SO LUCKY CUZ I NEED TO KNOW _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, but go back to sleep. I don’t want you to get sick. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 🥺🥺🥺😩😩😩🥰🥰🥰🥰✨_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you have NO RIGHT to be SO GODDAMN PERFECT AKAASHI KEIJI _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ PREPARE FOR AN ENTIRE NOVEL ON WHY I LOVE YOUR AMAZING ASS. AND THE REST OF YOU TOO!!!!!!! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Goodnight, Bokuto-san. I love you with all of my heart. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ GOODNIGHT MY PERFECT ANGEL. I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU MORE. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Good luck. That isn’t a fight I’ll lose easily. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ then i guess we just have to agree to fight about it forever. the rest of our lives maybe? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m afraid so. If you have the time, that is. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ for you? always. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i love you MORE _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Prove it and go to sleep. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ 💕💕💕🥰😍🥰💕💕✨✨🥰💕😍💕🥰 _

**_Akaashi Keiji: ❤️_ **


	34. Chapter 34

**_Iwaizumi Hajime and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Iwaizumi? Can I ask you about something personal? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Sure, why not? It’s only our first time ever speaking. What’s on your mind? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m sorry to bother you. You’re just the only one who would understand. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How do you and Oikawa make your relationship work? It’s been so hard since Bokuto left. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ It’s hard. You’re right. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How do you do it? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ It takes a lot of commitment and a lot of devotion. Setting time aside so you can still talk. Understanding when the other is busy and misses those times sometimes. Mostly, for me, it’s understanding that he’s out there doing everything he’s meant to be doing, and that makes me unexplainably happy. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m trying. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I know. Some days you’ll fall apart. You’ll want to quit on all of it. Not just on him, but also on yourself. It’ll feel hopeless with or without him. Like you said, it’s hard. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You feel it too? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Of course. What are you supposed to do when the person you gave your entire soul to leaves, taking it with them? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m not sure. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You’ll feel hollow… Probably a lot of the time. Unless that’s just me being pathetic. But you have to know it isn’t forever. And you have to know that he feels hollow, too. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I don’t think that’s pathetic.  _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Thanks. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Do you really think that’s how he feels? He seems so happy all the time over there. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I don’t really know Bokuto, but… If he’s anything like Oikawa, he’s putting up a front. He doesn’t want you to think he left you, putting all this strain and hurt onto you just to go off and be sad where he is. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I think you may be right. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ At the risk of sounding cocky, I usually am. Are you going to be alright? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I don’t think I have much of a choice. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You can message me whenever you need to. It helps to surround yourself with friends. Especially ones who understand what you’re feeling. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Of course. Oh, and Akaashi? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Remember that even if he took your heart and soul with him… he left his with you. You don’t need to feel entirely hollow when you think of it that way. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I… Thank you. I mean that. Genuinely. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Of course. Good luck, okay? Don’t be afraid to be honest with him. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you. And Iwaizumi? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yes? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You can message me as well. Okay? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Okay. Thank you. I will. _


	35. Chapter 35

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands on a volleyball court and spins a ball in his hand. He waves to the camera._

_“Hello, I am Tōru Oikawa. You probably know me from the Brazilian National Men’s Volleyball Team. I’m here to demonstrate a brand new move that I personally invented.”_

_He steps back and throws the ball like he’s going in for a serve, but when he jumps to meet it, he just catches it and runs back to the camera. He sits cross legged and throws the ball over his shoulders._

_“Let’s talk openly about our emotions.”_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _That’s a very good move!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wait_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _???_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _did that guy just say his name is toru oikawa?_

 **_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _Yeah, I think so._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow, I watch him on television!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats kinda nuts_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I feel unbridled rage whenever I think about Karasuno:) I am planning my revenge:)_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Arent we all_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _omg hes talking to us_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I feel so special._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _As you should!_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Your talents are wasted on Brazil. You should have played for Japan. I think you’re prideful, ignorant and frankly, stupid for your decisions. I deeply regret that such talent is wasted on the likes of you. I hope daily that you come to your senses and start making better choices for yourself._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I feel like Semi’s always been jealous of Shirabu since he joined the team and it stresses me out because even though it never got confrontational, it caused a lot of tension on the team._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _No, it didn’t, you bag of beans. Semi is extremely talented, we just had to follow the direction of our coach. I am very proud of his blossoming career as a musician and I am a fan. I follow his activity closely._

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _I also feel like Shirabu is very talented. I also ask that you don’t follow my career too closely, though, in case you want to steal that from under me in the last hour as well:)_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō: 🙃🙃🙃_ ** _I’m sorry._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _See what I mean??? How can I be the ace in conditions like this????? How can I focus on ANYTHING?!?!?!!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _Kageyama is favoring his boyfriend in practices._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Kageyama is setting to whoever he needs to in order to win. Do better if you want to be set to._

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Kageyama is too busy drinking milk and being a BITCH to gage who he should set to._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I DONT LIKE MY TEAMMATES AND EVERYTHING IS SO WEIRD HERE IM SO HOMESICK AND I BOUGHT A FISH TO KEEP ME COMPANY BUT HE DIDNT DO MUCH THEN HE DROWNED AND I CANT LIVE THI S WAYy_

 **_Akaashi Keijo:_ ** _How did your fish drown?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I D K AKAASHI I THINK I GAVE IT TOO MUCH WATER IT WAS STRUGGLING SO I TOOM THE WATER AWAY AND THEN WHEN I PUT IT BACK IT IUST SUNK AND DIED_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I—_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m so sorry for your loss._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Why do you encourage him?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Bokuto, you killed your fish by taking him out of the water._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _W H Y WOULD YOU D O T H A T K E N M A._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i killed it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It was an accident, Bokuto. You didn’t mean to hurt it._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _You shouldn’t get pets if you don’t know how to care for them._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I TRIED SO HARD_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kenma, I stfg._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Nice move, Oikawa._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _LOL have fun_

_Oikawa Tōru left the chat._

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _He doesn’t even need to be here to play us._

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _His talent is being wasted on this group chat._

_Iwaizumi Hajime left the chat._

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wait bokuto left?_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _no ones even noticed????? im dead. im dead. youve killed me. im dead now. thanku. goodbye._

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Kinda like your fish._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I swear, I f—_


	36. Chapter 36

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Describe your relationship with a meme (or if youre sad and perpetually alone describe your best friend— if you dont have a best friend I cannot help you. You did that to yourself.)_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _@iwaizumi.hajimee_

__

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _@iwaizumi.hajimee >:( _

__

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Hurt and offended._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I apologize for the mean, hurtful, accurate thing I said._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Bokuto Kōtarō:_ ** _akaashi💕💕❤️💕❤️❤️💕❤️❤️⭐️🌟✨❤️💕😍🥰_

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _DUDE WTF KIYOKO IS IN THIS CHAT MAN WHY_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _Relax. She NEVER reads it._

 **_Kiyoko Shimizu:_ ** _@yaaaachibith_

__

**_Yachi Hitoka:_ ** _omg 🥰😂_

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _OMG KIYOKOOOO MY LOOOOVE_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _AHHHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL LOVE_

_Kiyoko Shimizu left the chat._

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _Nice going bro she left_

 **_Yachi Hitoka:_ ** _Wow guys! It’s really impressive how quickly you scared her away! That takes skill!_

**_Nishinoya Yū: 💀💀💀💀_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _:( Stop sucking, then._

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _i never SUCK_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍_

__

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _and thats on fax_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _No, stop_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WHY CANT WE DO ABYTHUNG NICE_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE VOICE OF REASON_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I give up._


	37. Chapter 37

**_S E S H_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ anyone else got anything? cause i… _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ WTF????? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I’m gonna kick his ass. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I wouldn’t do that. He probably owns a gun. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he’s a dude named sven, our age. i really really doubt he owns a gun _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ So, I’m gonna kick his ass. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ dont _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i have 2.5gs but like, it’d be cool if someone could bring more _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i do not. im sorry _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ i gotchu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Do you really need more than 2.5gs for a sesh? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me? yes _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ That sounds like a problem. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre uninvited _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Whoa, why? That’s an overreaction. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its more than that _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ What’d I do? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ this is you. _

_ _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ OKAY. IF YOUR DOG LOOKS LIKE THIS: _

_   
_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I WILL NOT acknowledge it. That isn’t a dog. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you havent passed the vibe check get on off outta here _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ YOUR DOG IS SO CUTE wtf iwa:( _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ tru tru i love dogs. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ A L L D O G S A R E V A L I D _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ No. They aren’t. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oh, so rude. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ First of all, you’re not a valid judge of “rude”. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im just playing. pull up _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sorry wrong conversation _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yoooo wtf 😂😂😂 _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ How? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Who did you mean to send that to? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ check dms _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Aren’t you at work? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ so? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You should be working. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He stands in the dark by the dumpsters, smoking a joint.  _

_ “Are you my boss? Oh, no, because what’s that?” _

_ He zooms in on his name tag, showing it reads, ‘Kunimi Akira: Manager’. _

_ “I am the boss.” _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh, dear lord. Who promoted you? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ WOW YOU HAVE A JOB??? HOW DO YOU DO THAT AND VOLLEYBALL??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i only work late nights or early mornings. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Is that why you skipped sometimes? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, Oikawa knew. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ He did? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya i eventually had to tell him everything. he kinda just got it out of me somehow _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ He is really good at that… _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What do you mean by “everything”? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Literally who even invited you to this chat? Shut up. It’s none of your business. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Wow, sorry. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I TOLD you, don’t APOLOGIZE. DO YOU HAVE E A R S?????? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ …. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kageyama be like _

__

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ HAHAHA _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _...Ew. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kk i need to count my tills. someone find some green if you wanna sesh tomorrow _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Bye. Ttyl _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ye _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Isn’t he high rn? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ He’s so good at math that it makes me sick. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im so jealous. math is stupid. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Agreed. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I’m concerned about how often he’s high. Did he show up to practice like that? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ He used to. He stopped once it started feeling “safe”. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What does that mean? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh my god. No one’s talking to you. GO AWAY. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films in the office of the restaurant he works at. He zooms in on the deposit sheet. _

_ “When the thirty eight year old man that works days is  _ so  _ garbage at  _ everything  _ that you need to recount and balance the  _ entire  _ safe for the fifth day in a row. Like, seriously. Why is a sixteen year old a better manager than you? Are you  _ happy  _ about where your life is? Like so shame to retail workers but to be  _ this  _ bad at it after  _ that  _ long?” _

_ He walked out to the restaurant and zoomed in on all the empty spaces and containers and yells, “God forbid anyone else does a stock up! It’s all good! Fuck evenings, right?” _

_ The video cuts off as his coworkers shout their support. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Should you really be filming like that? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ His GM really loves him. He can do pretty much whatever he wants. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cause unlike everyone else i actually get my shit done. im sending this to her, too. i hate it here.  _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I’ve never seen you so expressive. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ That’s how I felt when I saw that video of him laughing. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

> **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Becau— Yeah. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ 🙄🙄🙄🙄 _


	38. Chapter 38

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the door while Osamu and Atsumu shout from beyond it. This goes on for awhile before the door crashes open and the twins wrestle through the room. They hit, claw, scratch and bite as they raise hell throughout the room. _

_ “I can’t believe you!  _ You INSATIABLE MONSTER!”

_ “Literally, mom made it for  _ me.  _ You’re so  _ SELFISH!”

_ They fight for longer, on the floor with Osamu winning for a good amount of time before Atsumu gets the upper hand. _

_ “Can you fucking  _ stop?”

_ “Can you fucking give me back my quesadilla?” _

_ “I literally  _ can’t!”

_ “You ate my quesadilla, you son of a bitch!” _

_ Suna flips the camera on himself and films his eyes, nose and forehead from an awkward, low angle. He whispers to the camera in a mocking voice. _

_ “Oh, my god, he ate his quesadilla.” _

**_Ojiro Aran:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahaha _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ You two need to stop fighting and take care of yourselves. Just make another quesadilla. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ WTF SUNA you cant just out us like that _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ seriously. now were in trouble with kita _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ You’re in no such trouble. I was merely giving you advice. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ohmygoood were in so much trouble _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ You’re no longer my underclassmen. I have no authority over you. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The twins fight over who started their last fight that got them in trouble with Kita. _

_ “You started it by eating my quesadilla!” _

_ “You started it by having a problem with me eating the quesadilla— which wasn’t even yours!” _

_ “You started it by—“ _

_ Suna turns the camera back on himself and mocks in a whisper again. _

_ “No,  _ you’re  _ the best, Atsumu. No, I love  _ you  _ more, Osamu.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself leaning his head onto his hand while he sits on the couch. The twins still fight in the background. _

_ “So, fun fact, they live so far in the country that I thought they were planning on killing me the first time I came over. But then I quickly learned they weren’t. But  _ now  _ I’m thinking it was all a false sense of security and they  _ really  _ planned on killing me slowly by annoying me to death.” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ go home then _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Yeah, just leave _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Can’t. _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ don't say it. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ don’t say it. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tryna get my dick wet _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ W H Y _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ugh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wait… _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ like… _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ like… both of them? or? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude ew wtf no _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Which one? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I need to know how much I have to make fun of you. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ which of us is better? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ which of us is worse? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im gonna dip _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you cant escape this _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ youre in our house. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god. it doesnt matter. _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ You both have pros and cons. Objectively speaking, Atsumu is harder to deal with. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ HA! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ TELL ME WHY YOU THINK THAT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh god _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ You are more passionate, so it’s harder to get you to settle down. That being said, it’s hard to deal with Osamu when he is feeling competitive with you. It isn’t a huge difference, but Atsumu is a smige tougher to deal with simply because he cares about things more. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool you write me a proper five paragraph essay in MLA format so I can decide which twin i should date. _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ But aren’t you already dating one? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if you make a convincing enough argument, ill reconsider _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ 😡😡😡😡 _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Okay, so it’s that one. Which one is osamu again? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ the worst twin. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ the best twin. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ well see about that when kitas done with his paper _

**_Kita Sinsuke:_ ** _ Okay. I’ll have it done by Friday. 3PM. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ for once i dont regret being in a chat _

* * *

Shameless self plug:

Go follow my Instagram if you want!


	39. Chapter 39

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ SHOW ME _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ I NEED TO KNOW WHAT KT SAYS _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I implore you to make a new chat and leave this one alone. If you ever wake me up again I swear I will murder you in the most painful, slow way I can possibly think of. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dont threaten me with a good time _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Don’t tempt ME with a good time. Back the fuck up. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay yikes. making a new chat now ahaa _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ add me i wanna know how it goes _

**_Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarō, Kita Shinsuke, Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay tell me now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i have to read it first. but before that, im going to bed _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ whaaaaaaat nooooo _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ are we just not going to talk about how osamu told you he loved you and you just never answered even though youre clearly awake _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ bitch boy answer meeee _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i think he went to sleep _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ who even are you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ likewise tbh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay suna. its noon now. i see youre snapping because the snapmap says so. answer. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ turning ghost mode on doesn’t CHANGE ANYTHING ITS TOO LATE _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ OHMYGOD _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ did you SERIOUSLY just call me from osamu’s phone so id answer? youre psycho go away _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ just. tell. me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow so we dont have to breakup now? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ eh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ill consider it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wowww _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im jk _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you dont need to put up with that osamu! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ love you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ love you too, but this is about osamu right now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god. @miya.osamuu am i still picking you up later? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yes please _

_ Suna Rintarō left the chat. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wow NO backbone. _

_ Miya Osamu left the chat. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you really are annoying tbh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ who even ARE you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ who are YOU? _

_ Kunimi Akira left the chat. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ seriously who IS that guy? _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ Who are any of us, really? _

_ Miya Atsumu left the chat. _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ It’s a question worth asking occasionally. _


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @wuko.trash on insta for sending me this tiktok it was perfect

**_hELP_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** [ _ https://www.instagram.com/reel/CIKCocbp8YS/?igshid=7ghofml2g07u _ ](https://www.instagram.com/reel/CIKCocbp8YS/?igshid=7ghofml2g07u)

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ @kageyama.tobio Hey loser. Someone made that exactly for you. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I don’t want to watch it. It’s probably mean. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ No, you NEED to see it. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ill make him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL you kids are so dumb. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ You make yourself look creepy by calling us all kids. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sorry, anyone know what that baby is saying? I don’t speak babble. _

**_Kozume Kenma: 🙄🙄🙄_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I literally hate you, Tadashi. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi: 🥰🥰🥰_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Just so you know, it’s much easier to break ALL OF YOUR BONES while you're all calcium deficient. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ just so you know its easier to break your spirit while youre a pussy ass bitch boy stfu _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ … _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ 😳😳😳 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can’t believe you made me read that with my own two eyes. _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ Woaaaahhhhhh guyguyguy CHI L LL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Youth _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUKKI DUUUUDE IVE MISSED YOU GUY WHEREVE YOU BEEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUKKI _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUKKI  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TSUUUUUUKKKI _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ DUUUUUUDE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHERE YOU ATTT💕❤️❤️✨💕💕😍💕❤️✨ _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ …you win. _

_ Tsukishima Kei left the chat. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wait what? win? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Don’t worry about it. Hi, Bokuto-san. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey baby 😍 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey bokuto baby!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kurroooooo🥵🥵🥵💦💦💦💦🍆🍆 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ my dicks been LONELY with you BAYBEE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ My balls have never been bluer. They had to create a new shade name for it. _

**_Akaashi Keiji: 🙄🙄🙃🙃🙃_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ -_- _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Not to be rude, but for once it isn’t me on that end of it and it feels nice. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Shōyō, Vegas? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ already here cutie 🥰 whats taking you so long _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Who’s going to marry me, then? I’m all alone now. _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ I’ll marry you, Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ … _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can’t believe I’m all by myself. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hahaha good joke. But I’m not gay. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah no obviously no homo. thatd be so gay dude. if there was homo. but no homo. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😂😂😂_ ** _ AKAASHIIIIII baby boyyyy i love you my beautiful love ❤️💕❤️🙃😍❤️❤️😍🥵❤️❤️✨ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oops no 🙃 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, too. But are you sure you can’t come home for Christmas? Everyone else is. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yes baby im so sorry. our coach is such a hard ass that i call him ushiwaka behind his back… and to his face. he doesn’t get it. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ 😕 Okay. Proud of you. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We’re having a christmas party. Everyone’s coming. You can drink to forget, Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sounds problematic, but I’m down. We have a training camp with Karasuno before that. I’ll need it. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Rude. WELL need it because of all the penalties well have to run. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hm. Can’t help but think you’d do better if you drank more milk. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ THIS IS WHY HINATA FLIRTS WITH OTHER PEOPLE _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ NO HE DOESNT _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Kenma and he and Shōyō video chat, discussing their plans to elope in Vegas. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ HINATA YOU DUMBASS STOP IT _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Wow, such a sweet boyfriend. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ At least MY boyfriend didn’t LITERALLY LEAVE. THE. CHAT. BECAUSE DEFENDING ME GOT TOO HARD _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ NO YOURE RIGHT HES JUST PLANNING ON RUNNING AWAY WITH ANOTHER BOY TO ESCAPE YOUR MILK OBSESSED ASS _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ ITS CALLED A JOKE. YOU EVER HEAR OF THOSE? YOU SHOULD BECAUSE YOUR JUMP FLOATS ARE A BIG ONE _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ … _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ No, it’s cool. Just… keep one eye open, man. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ … _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Enjoy… your milk, Tobio. Enjoy it while you can. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ spooky 👻👻👻👻 _

  
  


**_Habia Lev and Yaku Morisuke_ **

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ Why’d you have to graduate? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Because that’s how it works. You okay? _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ I just feel like I don’t have any friends here anymore. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ What do you mean? _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ I’m really proud of you. You’re doing great in Russia. I watch you all the time. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ My dog misses you, too. She’s been so much more annoying since you moved. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I wish I could’ve brought her, honestly _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ Yeah, me too. _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ You know… there’s probably no harm in telling you this anymore. Since you’re gone now _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong, Lev? _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ I always really liked you. In a gay way. I feel like you’re the only one who really gets me. And I miss you. A lot. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ I’m sorry. I just needed to tell you. The team isn’t fun without you and Kuroo and Kai. Idk. I guess I just don’t really like it here anymore. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry… _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ No, it’s fine. _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on his dog as she lays on the couch. She peeks an eye open at him and whines. _

_ Caption: She misses you _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I miss her too _

**_Habia Lev:_ ** _ Anyways, good luck tomorrow. I’ll be cheering for you. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Goodnight _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I hope you feel better soon _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I’m sorry _

_ Read by Habia Lev. _


	41. Chapter 41

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _A girl stands in an unfamiliar living room with her back to the camera. She has long, curly blonde hair that goes all the way to where her short Nekoma uniform shorts begin. She wears the number five, Kenma’s number._ Read U Wrote U _by_ Rupaul _plays. She turns, revealing it’s been Hinata the entire time, done up in a wig and makeup as he lip syncs to the first verse. He catches a volleyball that someone from off screen tosses him._

_“Hey, girls, my name's Alaska. I got a tiny little question to ask ya.”_

_He struts forward, moving the ball in the opposite direction that his hips move, “Who's that bitch that's on the top?”_

_He points at his own chest while feigning surprise, “Oh, wait, that's me! Hey, Porkchop!”_

_He squats down, holding the ball on his knees before hiding his face behind the ball, “You're born naked, the rest is drag. But your face just needs a paper bag.”_

_He slowly stands, throwing it back, “Gimme a challenge and I'll crush you all. Changin' the game like my name's RuPaul. Line 'em up, front to back.”_

_He clutches his hand over his heart, “I'm sendin' bitches home like a heart attack!”_

_He lowers back onto his knees, using the ball on the floor as a support, “Mess with me and you'll wind up in a casket. I'm Dorothy, you're Toto, get in the basket!”_

_He keeps the ball in place as he slowly slides down onto his stomach, “I'll read you down beneath the ground. Could you hold my purse while I snatch the crown?”_

_He slowly moves back up and flips the script, folding backwards instead, “Legacy, remember my name. 'Cause you're gonna see me hangin' in the hall of fame!”_

_Another blonde girl walks onto screen, slightly taller than Hinata. She wears her hair in two pigtails and a Karasuno uniform adorning the number ten with knee socks. She turns, reavealing it’s Kenma done up much like Hinata._

_He catches the ball as Hinata tosses it to him and aggressively rounds on the camera, “Detox comin' at you with a slow verse. I'ma speed it up, I had to shut it down first. Killin' bitches so hard need a pink hearse.”_

_He spins the ball in his hands and shrugs, “I ain't sayin' I'm the best, but I ain't the worst.”_

_He gestures while holding the ball between his free hand and his hip, “You see me shinin' I'm tryin' to take this primetime. I see you whinin' and cryin'; take that to Lifetime. So epic that it's poetic, I spit it on a dime.”_

_He flips his hair as he turns and looks cheekily at the camera, “On Reddit, you look pathetic with that nursery rhyme.”_

_He gestures to himself then flips his hand dismissively, “You can't stand me? I don't blame you.”_

_“If Ru's number 1, I'm number 2,” he holds up one finger, then another. “You disagree? Well, that's on you! Eyes on the chalkboard, I'll spell it out for you.”_

_He turns, staring at the far end of the screen and steps, pretending to set the ball with each letter, “D to the E to the T to the O to the-Hold it!”_

_He actually sets the ball, sending it off camera as he squats aggressively, “X!”_

_He snaps his fingers above his head as he walks off screen, “Naomi Campbell-ing the hoes to the crown, next!”_

_A very tall girl with grey hair cascading down her shoulder moves behind Kenma as he walks off screen. She wears a Fukunadori uniform hardly visible from under all the hair down her back. She pops her hips to the beat, while not turning around._

_“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.”_

_Lev turns around and slowly stalks across the room and holding a hand up, gesturing that whoever he’s looking at needs to stop. Someone picks up the camera and follows him as he walks to Hinata, who simply holds the ball in wait._

_Lev reaches over and takes the ball from him slowly, while lip syncing right in his face, “But your dad just calls me Katya.”_

_He dances backwards, still lip syncing to the shocked Hinata, moving faster as the tempo speeds up, “I'm the bright red scare with the long blonde hair. Always keep 'em coming back for more.”_

_He feigns throwing the ball at Hinata, who panics and reaches out to catch it, “You're a basic ass hoe and it's your time to go. So bitch, let me show you the door.”_

_He finally turns away from him, performing several tricks with the ball as he dances, “'Cause it's me whose getting laid and I'm always getting paid. The only high class Russian whore. I'm a scorching hot mess in a skin tight dress. That's a rash, not a herpes sore.”_

_He looks half seductively, half goofily, at the camera as he slowly lowered to the floor, “Lenin in the streets, Dostoyevsky in the sheets.”_

_He runs his hand up his thigh before turning onto his stomach, “Baby, are you ready for this Cold War?”_

_He pushes himself up onto his knees, while keeping his shoulders and face close to the floor as he stares at the camera with doe eyes, “Katya Zamolodchikova.”_

_Akaashi wastes no time in revealing his feminine getup. He wears long black hair, down and his makeup looks entirely natural on him, by far the most convincing looking woman— maybe aside from Kenma. He wears Kuroo’s Nekoma uniform with the back of the shirt tied up and tucked in the back so it fits properly. He also wears knee socks, like Kenma. Lev tosses the ball to him as he struts off and Akaashi immediately spins it in his hands._

_He tucks the ball under his arm and gestures sassily to the camera as he lip syncs largely, I'm Roxxxy Andrews and I'm here to make it clear. I know you love me, baby, that's why you brought me here!”_

_He backed up and handled the ball expertly, showcasing his control over it, “Was a bitch on Season 5, I'm gonna make it right. Give me a sewing challenge and I'll give you what you like.”_

_He catches the ball and holds it out in one hand, “I'm full of tricks, baby, just like on Halloween.”_

_He gestures vaguely to behind the camera and then shakes his wig out, “A room full of monsters and it makes me wanna scream!”_

_He turns sideways and holds the ball out with both hands as he rolls his body, then throws it back, “I have to get this right so you don't waste your time. Not like my comedy, I'm killing on this rhyme.”_

_The rest of the boys, save for Tadashi, enter the screen and they toss the ball between them as the rap turns into singing._

_“I'm gonna show you what I can do. You're going crazy and seeing two.”_

_Akaashi looks behind him as no one sent the ball back to him and sees it’s been abandoned as the rest of them cover their ears at the terrible recording. Akaashi goes back to lip syncing, but does a bad job as he’s laughing too hard._

_“It's not my fault,” he looks back again and falters considerably as his laughter grows at his friends’ performance, “You can't blame my game.”_

_His face goes serious again, despite a large, cocky smile, and he gestures down to where the rest of them pretend to writhe in pain, “All these other hoes, but they're all the same!”_

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Wtf are you guys doing_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _akaashi did all our makeup! isnt it great????_

**_Aone Takanobu: 🥰🥰_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Hey, so… Where are you?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Akaashi’s house._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Right, right… It’s been awhile, Akaashi. What’s your address again?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You guys are pigs._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Word, word, address, though?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films himself typing into google,_ ‘How much is a plane ticket from Rome to Tokyo’.

_He talks as he breathes heavily, “I’ll pick you up on the way, Kuroo.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _If that’s all it took…_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Thanks Bokuto_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _They all pose for a selfie, using different classic Instagram poses, showing Tadashi is done up the same way as the rest of them._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _are you wearing kuroos uniform?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yeah._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Definitely looks better on you than me_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _uhhhhh no i dont think so_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _red just really isnt your color akaashi-san. do you want me to send you an extra one of mine? because blue would definitely look better_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Is it the blue? Or is it your name on it?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ITS THE BLUE!!!!!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _my name and number being on it and my general sense of wellness and self worth are just a small perk…_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _KUROO YOU DOG I CANT BELIEVE YOUD DO THIS TO ME_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I LEAVE FOR HALF A YEAR AND YOU IMMEDIATELY GO BEHIND MY BACK AND STEAL MY AKAASHI FROM ME_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _IM COMING HOME RN IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _akaashi… pls take that off._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He shows his new outfit, Bokuto’s old jersey and shorts. He twirls in a floor length mirror, “Look Bokuto-san. I’m your biggest fan! Nekoma has always been and always will be garbage.” Caption: My bad._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _💕💕💕💕💕💕 dont leave me for kuroo please_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Of course not. Never. But speaking of that… Kuroo I do have a question for you._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Suh?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Did you wash that uniform even ONCE while you were in high school?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hahaha good one._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _He’s serious._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _What?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _It’s bad luck._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi stands with Kuroo’s jersey in one hand and a bottle of bleach in the other. He shakes his head and puts both down._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _NO DONT WASH IT_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi blinks down at the objects before slowly unscrewing the lid of the bleach._

_“It isn’t enough to wash it.”_

_The camera shakes as Akaashi keeps a deadpan face and lifts the bleach to his face._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _AKAASHI THAT WILL KILL YOU DONT WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKAASHI NO ILL DIE IF YOU DIE I DONT WANT TO DIE PLEASE WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I was just joking, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I AM going to go shower for about… five, maybe six hours. Get that smell off of me. And the germs…_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _good… good. get the kuroo off of you. the wet DOG smell. good idea._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I wasn’t stealing Akaashi, Bokuto. Even if I had no respect for you, I’m not particularly interested._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _WHY WHATS WRONG WITH AKAASHI_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kuroo, please stop trying to help._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I was trying to help?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _...Right. Well, ttyl._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _call me when youre done i love youuuu💕❤️💕😍😍💕💕❤️💕🥰✨✨_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I love you, too._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _kuroo call me rn i miss you you filthy scoundrel dog man 😡😡😡🥵🥵😡🥵💦_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Dialling._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Yall are fucking DISASTERS_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Maybe so, but I bet half this chat is having a sexual awakening._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Who lets you speak?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _The constitutions of most modern counties bb boy😘_

**_Aone Takanobu: 🙂_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _What an U N S E T T L I N G emoji._

__


	42. Chapter 42

**_thots making history_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey you guys remember how after we played shittytorizawa we talked about if assholewaka and creepy mcwoodpecker guy were dating? _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ LOL living for the nicknames. Go on _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ushijima and Tendō? Sure _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ They definitely are. Too much chemistry between them _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ That doesn’t mean theyre dating tho _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay good so we all remember the main talking points there _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ the point is that i have an answer! _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Word tell us how Im right _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Vindicate me bb _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from Ushijima’s Instagram story, showing him holding a woman. It’s captioned with, ‘Betrothed’. _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ YOOOOOO BEING RIGHT SO OFTEN IS SUCH A GIFT _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ ….but such a curse, too _

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 🙄🙄🙄_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ He’s ENGAGED? Who is that woman? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ his mother arranged the marriage, apparently _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ how do you even know that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its called having friends. maybe you should try it _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ His mother arranged it? Is that even legal? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Idk but it seems like hes fine with it, I guess _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ shes white. is no one gonna mention that? shes all the way from france! _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Why does that matter? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ idk i just thought that was pretty cool _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Idk hinata, youre the whitest person i know. And i know actual white people _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Yeah but hinata can dance _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ You guys are forgetting the REAL white dude on this team— Tsukishima. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ excuse me? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ No, really. You’re naturally blond and you can’t dance. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Tsukki totally can dance. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i could feel the strain that lie took from over here _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Tsukishima can’t even RUN normally. Wtf is that? USE YOUR ARMS! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ he also has the personality of a rain soaked piece of bread. the end piece, though _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ The only spice he knows about is salt. So much salt that it’s consumed him and it’s all he knows now. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ salty biatch _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ All I’m saying is if you told me Tsukishima punches holes in the drywall while angry, I would believe you. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ he probably has two computer monitors and a rainbow light up keyboard with a bottle of pressurized air beside his FOR MENS vaseline lotion _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Probably stays up till seven AM every day on CSGO, while ignoring his boyfriend’s texts. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ PEEKPEEK NO WHAT COME ON LONG HALL COVER ME GET THE HOSTIE AW YOURE SHIT SON WHYS YOUR MOM LETTING YOU PLAY _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ If you told me Tsukishima found his REAL birth certificate one day and his name was ACTUALLY Kyle Smith, I wouldn’t doubt you for even a second. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ its very clear youve never plays CS _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow we tear you apart and thats all you have to say? _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ it was by far the most offensive part of your pathetic little attempt at mockery _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ if you want to offend someone, you should be sure they care about what you have to say first _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ and since you have a combined IQ score of 12, ill spell it out for you: _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ YOUR APPROVAL MEANS N O T H I N G to me. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ My IQ is way more than 6.  _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ im impressed that you could divide 12 by 2, honestly. but i said COMBINED. youre right though. it is way higher than 6 _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ your iq is 9. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ my iq is higher than FOUR come on!!!! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i digress _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ OMG Tsukki youre so cool 😍😍😍 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Crazy about Ushijima, though _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Yeah, poor Tendō _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Yeah it sucks watching someone you really like date someone else _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ … _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Why can’t we just have a nice conversation? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Because Tsukishima and Tadashi have issues. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ We do NOT have issues, Milk Boy. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i do. theyre called hinata and kageyama. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ if it makes you feel better, youre the second person ive ever actually disliked _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ wow what an honor _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ You dont mean that Hinata _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ Who was the first? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kags _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Wait, really? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i mean… yeah? and ive told you that a million times? and you hated me too? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Huh. Weird. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ not really. i bet a lot of people hate you. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Thanks. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ np _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yikes _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me as i sprinkle in the angsty lev story line cause im invested

**_Akaashi Keiji and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _merry christmas eve baby boy 💕😍🥰💕😍🥰✨✨✨🎄🎄_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Merry Christmas Eve Bokuto-san ❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _what are you doing tomorrow morning? will you be home around nine still?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I plan on it. Why?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _my present will be getting there around then_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _On Christmas day? That’s weird._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im using a special personal delivery service called Tetsurō Kuroo_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh, okay. Did you get your gift alright?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He holds up a_ very thick _book titled, ‘The Reasons Why I Love You: A Comprehensive Dossier’ with a large smile and very red and swollen eyes. Caption: yes baby💕❤️😍🥰😍❤️❤️💕🥰✨✨😍❤️💕_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Good ❤️ There’s photos in the middle, too._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _did you see my eyes? i saw them i promise_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Good ❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _okay i gotta go to work but i wanna see your reaction tomorrow okay?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I promise. I love you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i love youuuu 😍❤️❤️✨😍❤️💕🥰✨😍✨😍_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Good luck!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _thank youuuu ❤️❤️❤️❤️_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Goodnight_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _goodnight baby❤️❤️_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Don’t work too hard_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i wont my love ❤️_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Ill miss you_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ill miss you too sweetie. go to sleep. okay?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. Im sorry. Goodnight_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _dont ever be sorry im just worried about you ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_

**_Haiba Lev and Yaku Morisuke_ **

_12 - 14 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Hey lev! Im gonna be home next week!_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Do you wanna do something after Kuroos party?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Or even before?_

_12 - 16 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I really miss you!_

_12 - 17 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Hey…_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Can you send me pictures of the baby?_

_12 - 18 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Can you maybe just answer at all?_

_12 - 20 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Hey, so… I’ll be home in a couple days. Am I going to see you at all?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I hope you’re doing okay._

_12 - 21 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _That video you made with Akaashi, Hinata and Kenma was really cool!_

_12 - 22 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _His passport as he waits to board a plane._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I’ll be there soon!_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _His front door. Caption: I made it!!_

_12 - 23 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Lev…_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Please, I miss you._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I hope you go to Kuroos party. I want to see you…_

_12 - 24 - 2019_

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Why wont you open my snaps?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Please answer. Im sorry._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Lev…_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tōru_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Hey can you make sure that you wash your sheets before I get there_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sure thing, princess._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I shouldnt have to remind you_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Agreed, because you don’t. I wash them regularly._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay, fine. Can you also make sure you get fresh vegetables?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I went shopping yesterday._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _But then they wont be fresh by the time Im there_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay, I’ll go again the morning your flight comes in._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Can you make sure your roommate leaves me alone?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I don’t control other people babe._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _But can you just please tell them?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Why are you being like this?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _What? Like what?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Annoying as fuck._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay? Thanks._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I'm just saying that you only act like this when something’s wrong._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _No, if I’m annoying then I’ll just stop._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _YOU'RE not annoying. You’re ACTING annoying. It’s different. What’s even more annoying is when you don’t communicate with me. The second you stop communicating is the second our relationship breaks down. Please, just tell me what’s wrong._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _What are you? A marriage counselor?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Tōru…_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _FINE. I might be nervous about seeing you again._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Wtf why?_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _It’s just been awhile. Idk._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _It’ll be okay._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I know_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Try not to focus on it. The more you build it up in your head the scarier it’ll seem. I still love you. I’m still here. I’m still waiting. It’ll be great. We’ll go to our favorite restaurant, we’ll go see a shitty movie, we’ll make fun of people at that party, it’ll be great._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I don’t deserve you._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You deserve everything, Oikawa. Don’t be shitty._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I love you so much._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I love you more._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I’ll see you soon. And it’ll be amazing._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Yes. Yes, it will._

**_Suna Rintarō and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _hey samu_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im gonna pregame hard for that party_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _okay?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _can you or atsumu drive me?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _Ya_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ok cool thanks_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _im gonna record it all_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _whyyyyy_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _because you’re hilarious when youre drunk_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _also… revenge_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _fine. ill just embarrass myself so much that youll be embarrassed too_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _impossible. im related to atsumu_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _bet_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _bet_

**_Young & Pretty Couples_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He approaches Akaashi’s front door and knocks. He waits for a minute or so before Akaashi opens the door with glasses, messy hair and pajamas._

_“Merry Christmas, Kuroo-san.”_

_“Merry Christmas,” Kuroo says cheerfully._

_Akaashi looks at him strangely as he doesn’t hold anything, “What’s going on?”_

_“Get your shoes on.”_

_“Why are you filming me?”_

_“It’s a destination trip.”_

_“Um?”_

_Akaashi disappears into the house before returning with boots on. They walk for a while in silence before arriving at a small, snow covered park. Kuroo films Akaashi as he shivers, then points out the markings in the snow. It was a large heart with a big ‘A + K’ in the middle._

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“It’s an A for Akaashi and a B for Bokuto!”_

_“Yeah, I get that, but—“_

_Realization settles over Akaashi and he turns around to see Bokuto standing in his outerwear. Akaashi’s arms fall from where they previously hugged his body and his face crumbles as he tears up. Bokuto beams and holds his arms out, readily catching Akaashi as he charges him._

_“You’re freezing!” Bokuto squeezes him tightly._

_“You’re_ here!”

_They share a sweet kiss as Bokuto spins him around and Akaashi shouts._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _do you know how hard it was to keep that secret?_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _not very if you have more than 3 brain cells._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _well its VERY hard if you have more than a teaspoon of emotional intelligence_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ill take your word for it_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _I AM CRYING. SO HARD. I LOVE THIS FOR YOU_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _He is. He really is crying very hard._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Dont act like youre not!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi yells angrily, counting things off on his fingers as he cries and Bokuto just smiles at him with his hands in his pockets. Akaashi wears Bokuto’s Italy Volleyball jacket._

 _“—You_ said _you couldn’t come! You lied! Surprise or not, that isn’t fun! I missed you! And I love you! But,_ Bokuto-san, _that was_ cruel! _I really thought I wouldn’t be seeing you! When we talk about communication—“_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Never been more thankful to be untalented._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _youre very talented!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I just couldn’t do what they’re doing. That takes a lot of strength._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Right?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Woooowww so you’re saying you’d break up with me if we were separated like that?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Liar._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Sksksksks_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hope you all got your fill of Akaashi recently, because we’re not hearing from him for as long as Bokuto is here lol_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _He deserves that._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _He really does_


	44. Chapter 44

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films out the window of the backseat of his and Atsumu’s car. Rap music plays softly as he films Suna’s front door— his house is very large and impressive. Suna stumbles out and yells at him._

_“I AM FUCKED UP!”_

_He struggles to open the car door then gets in and just smiles at Osamu for a long moment. The camera shakes as Osamu laughs._

_“What?” Osamu asks._

_Suna glances at the camera, “Are you filming me?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“How come?”_

_“‘Cause you’re adorable.”_

_Suna tackles him in a hug, “That’s fucking_ gay, _dude! Gross!”_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Aran sits in the passenger seat as bass thumps loudly through the vehicle as_ Mo Bamba _by_ Sheck Wes _plays. He raps loudly to it. The camera pans to Suna and he hangs out the window, shouting along. Aran turns in his seat and Suna gets fully back inside the car as he leans into him and they sing together. Aran laughs hard as Suna gets in his face._

_“With the motherfucking DOPE! With the DOPE! With my BROS!”_

_Aran can’t breathe as Suna doubles down and gets even more aggressive, “I FUCKED YOUR HO! SHIT! AND SHE AIN’T EVEN LET YOU KNOW!”_

_He turns and shouts at Osamu who wheezes with laughter, “SHE FUCKED UP!”_

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films out of the windshield in Yamamoto’s car. Snow falls lazily and the windshield wipers swipe the melted droplets away as_ Sign of the Times _by_ Harry Styles _plays. Caption: Your music is more fun_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He cheers loudly as Bokuto downs an entire mickey of vodka before throwing it onto the floor. Bokuto throws his hands up and yells triumphantly before groaning and gripping his stomach._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He twirls in a mirror, showing off his ugly christmas sweater. Caption: the group chats finna b litty tn_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _im not not going to this party just to see it all in the gc just dont_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _dont open them then_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Aone as he hunches over on his car as he drives so he can fit. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing reindeer horns on his head. He also wears a_ hideous, _shaggy and light up christmas sweater. He sings along to choir christmas carols. Caption: He’s into it 😂😂_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He spins in a circle, showing Kuroo’s home is packed wall to wall with people drinking and dancing like animals. He flips the camera on himself and sticks his tongue out as he dances on Kageyama. Caption: MERRY XMAS_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Goshiki and Shirabu stand near the fireplace, each with a microphone as they perform_ S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W _by_ My Chemical Romance _on the karaoke machine. They dance around each other._

“Hold your breath when a black bird flies

Count to seventeen and close your eyes

I'll keep you safe inside!”

_Goshiki takes the next verse, spinning Shirabu around._

“He burns my skin

Never mind about the shape I'm in

I'll keep you safe tonight!

Yeah, yeah!”

_They jump up and down, pointing at any Karasuno members they can spot and flipping them off._

“Move your body when the sunlight dies

Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow

Everybody hide

Move your body when the sunlight dies

Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow

Everybody hide!!”

_“Fuck you, Karasuno! We’re not letting that shit happen again!” Shirabu yells into the mic as Goshiki dies of laughter._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Tendō prances into the kitchen, holding a cake he baked. He presents it to Bokuto and Akaashi, exclaiming his pride for the dessert. Bokuto practically drools as he watches Tendō wave the cake around. He reaches his hand out as Tendō attempts to avoid it, but Bokuto gets to it and sinks his hand in, taking a fistful of cake right out from the middle. Tendō stares at him in absolute shock and horror before settling into a glare and just shoving the cake in his face._

_“Thank you!” Bokuto cries as he attempts to collect as much as he can with his hands before it falls on the floor._

_Kuroo howls like a hyena as Akaashi shakes his head disapprovingly. Tendō glares at him for an extra moment before giving up and laughing._

_“Is it any good?”_

“Yes, _dude,” Bokuto moans. “You should do this for a living. I’m tellin’ ya!”_

_Tendō purses his lips at him, “You really think so?”_

_Bokuto doesn’t answer as he’s too busy trying to get any frosting off of himself and into his mouth._

_Kuroo flips the camera on himself and whispers, “The origin story.”_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Daichi dances around Sugawara as he smiles at him._ Love Bug _by_ The Jonas Brothers _plays over the karaoke machine. Daichi sings to Sugawara._

“Called you for the first time yesterday

I finally found the missing part of me

I felt so close but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again”

_Sugawara takes his hand and dances slowly as he takes the next verse. He wears a soft smile as he sings quietly._

“I can't get your smile out of my mind.”

 _Daichi twirls him,_ “I can't get you outta my mind.”

I think about your eyes all the time.

“You're beautiful but you don't even try.”

 _Daichi sings,_ “You don't even, don't even try.”

“Modesty is just so hard to find…”

_They dance together as Sugawara sings to Daichi._

“Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again”

_They join their free hands and sing while staring into each other’s eyes._

“I kissed her for the first time yesterday

Everything I wished that it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see?”

_Sugawara hugs him as Daichi pulls up into his arms and spins him around._

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Tendō stands by the fireplace as_ Afraid _by_ The Neighborhood _plays on the karaoke machine. He rocks on his feet as he stretches his fingers out then starts singing._

“Make that money

Fake that bunny

Ache my tummy

On the fence, all the time.

Paid junk honey

Your face so sunny

Ain't that funny?

All my friends always lie to me

I know they're thinking...”

_Semi runs up to him, snatching the other mic before singing into his face._

“You're too mean, I don't like you

Fuck you, anyway

You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs.”

_Tendō wraps an arm around his shoulders as he sings back._

“It hurts but, I won't fight you

You suck, anyway

You make me want to die, right when I-“

_He and Semi sing together with smiles before the video cuts off._

“When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take my place

When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take my place

When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take m—“

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A cat peeks out from behind a wall. Caption: Cat_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _The cat hides up on a window sill. Caption: Cat_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He follows the cat down a hallway. “Caaaaaat!”_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He hovers just behind a corner. He films the ground as Lev’s voice sounds from just around the corner._

_“Oh, who's so pretty? You’re so pretty. You deserve the world. I love you so much.”_

_He turns the corner and shows Lev sitting against the wall petting the cat. He notices Yaku and stops talking and the cat runs off._

_“Oh,” Lev says as he stands. “Hey.”_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _when you walk in on oikawa and iwaizumi fucking. like. kill me maybe? why do you sound like dying fucking animals? sex is supposed to feel good. what the fuck?_

 **_Watari Shinji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kindaichi fights with Kunimi as he tries stepping into the fire in the fireplace._

_“Let me go!”_

_“No, what the fuck is wrong with you?”_

_“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THI—“_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in on Kenma as he watches the snap from Watari. He looks up at Kuroo before whispering, traumatized._

_“The sheets…”_

_Kuroo howls with laughter and the camera shakes while Kenma never breaks out of his stupor._

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna dances with Aran, breaking it straight down. Osamu yells, “Lookin’ good!”_

_Suna looks at him before throwing his hands down on the floor and shaking his ass at a skill level that blows Osamu away. “Wait, no, stop, what the fu—“_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** You Can Do It _by_ Ice Cube _plays in the kitchen. He films Akaashi dance around Bokuto, wearing thigh high heeled boots over his tight jeans and an ugly christmas sweater that matches Bokuto. Bokuto holds him either by the waist or the hip as he dances in a circle around him._

_Bokuto lip syncs to the lyrics as Akaashi’s dances get more suggestive._

“Yeah, yeah

Get your ass and hurra

Uh, Ice Cube baby

Ninety-nine baby

I'm on the grind baby

All the time baby

Show me something”

_They laugh as Bokuto takes him by the hips and holds him against his front as he sways their hips largely together._

_Akaashi puts his hand over Bokuto’s,_ “You can do it put your back into it.”

 _Bokuto grips him tighter by the hip,_ “I can do it put your ass into it.”

 _Akaashi laughs as he bends at the waist,_ “You can do it put your back into it.”

 _Bokuto slides his hand down and grips Akaashi by the collar of his sweater,_ “I can do it put your ass into it.”

 _Akaashi is about to stand again,_ “Put your back into it.”

 _Bokuto smirks evilly and knocks their hips together hard, sending Akaashi flying forward into Kuroo,_ “Put your ass into it!”

_They all laugh hard as Akaashi regains his balance and stumbles back to Bokuto. Caption: Officially too drunk_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata bawls in the bathroom. Its clear he just threw up._

_“Why are you crying?” Kageyama asks._

_“Everyone’s grown so much!”_

_“What?”_

_“Did you see how big Bokuto is? I’m so proud of everyone, and I—“ He chokes on his tears as he grips his stomach. “I love them all so much.”_

_“Jesus.”_

_Hinata looks tearily up at Kageyama, “You’re so angry all the time.”_

_Kageyama squats next to him and kisses his forehead, “I’m not angry at all. It’s just hard to see you cry.”_

_“I love them, Kageyama! They’re all so talented! Mostly!”_

_Kageyama snickered, “Yeah, I— Whoa, hey,_ NO!”

_The video cuts off as Hinata leans over and throws up on his shoes despite being directly in front of the toilet._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Oh, we got one. Make sure you clean up._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Yes, captain._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Captain… I haven’t heard that name in 94 years…_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto asks Akaashi to grab his jacket for him. Akaashi turns and removes the jacket from a kitchen chair._

_“You’re just as close as I am, why couldn’t you—“_

_Akaashi stops dead in his tracks when he turns and sees Bokuto kneeling, presenting a ring. Akaashi clutches the jacket to his chest and shifts nervously, staring back at Kuroo and Kenma, looking for the joke._

_“Akaashi…” Bokuto holds his hand out to him, which he takes. “You couldn’t have thought that was your whole gift. I’m sick of wasting time.”_

_Akaashi stares down at him in shock, “I— But— Are you serious?”_

_Bokuto nods with teary eyes, “We know it’s what’s going to happen anyways. Why wait?”_

_People form around them and Akaashi’s face goes red as they coo and awe at them._

_“Well?”_

_Akaashi continues staring at him, shocked._

_“If you say no because you don’t like the ring…” Bokuto shifts uncomfortably on his knee._

_Akaashi gets on his knees in front of Bokuto. He takes his hands and lets out a shaky laugh._

_“No, it’s perfect.”_

_“Then put it on?”_

_Akaashi finally smiles and nods, “Okay.”_

_“Okay,” Bokuto beams back._

_Akaashi holds his left hand out for Bokuto to slide the ring onto his finger, then stares at it._

_“I love you, Bokuto-san.”_

_“I love you, too, Akaashi. I never want to say goodbye to you again.”_

_Akaashi fell into his arms as their friends applauded them._

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _youre literally 18_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _you literally turned 18 eleven days ago_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _also youll have to say goodbye when bokuto goes back to italy and akaashi has to go back to HIGHSCHOOL_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _@bakabokuto_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _so?_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _it wont end up well for you thats all_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _this hurts me to say, tsukki dude, but it seems to me you dont understand our relationship at all. weve been together for years. we want to be together forever. why cant you just be supportive of people? your friends?_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _okay okay mb_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i love you man, but hot damn GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SOMETHING_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _youre capable of such great things. stop holding yourself back._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im rooting for you 💕💕❤️💕🥰💕❤️✨❤️💕✨ i hope youre rooting for me too_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yeesh how bad do you have to fuck up to get yelled at by the simpleton idiot like that?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I WASNT YELLIN LOL but dont come for akaashi cause ill FUCK U UP_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Hinata holds his head under the bath faucet and gives the camera a thumbs up. Caption: He cried harder and got sicker, but congratulations._

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _noted_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Thank you, Shōyō. I’ll bring some gravol, Kageyama._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Thanks_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _yo anyone seen lev and or yaku?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _No._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _No, sorry_

 **_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _LEEEEEV YAAAAAKY_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _GUYSAA WHERE U AAAATYY_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films out of the open bathroom window, down into the yard, where Lev and Yaku yell and run around. They throw snowballs at each other before resorting to just shoving each other in the snow._

 _“Lev!!_ LEV!!” _Yaku shrieks humorously as Lev stands over him with a large snowball._

_“I have to do it to you,” Lev sounds regretful. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I understand,” Yaku feigns tears as he holds his arm over his face, anticipating the blow._

_“I just need you to know,” Lev says quietly. “I’ve never loved you.”_

“NOOOOO!!” _Yaku shrieks in delight at Lev hits him with the snowball, then tackles him down by the legs._

_Caption: Found them._

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _OMG IM SO IN_

 **_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ILL MERT YOU OUT THEEE!!!!!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _HELL YA_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _anyone who wants to see me kick sumus ass meet me outside_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _anyobe who wants to see ME kick TSUMUs ass meet me outside_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _His hand, displaying the dainty silver ring, adorning three small gems. A diamond, a tanzanite, and a sapphire. Caption: Hey, Tsukishima. Want to be my best man?_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _...why?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _🖕🥰_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _sorry_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I forgive you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _YAYY TSUKKI DUUUUDE I DONT HAVE TO BE MAD AT YOU ANYMORE 💕❤️😍😍💕❤️✨✨✨💕💕❤️_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _yay_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _AKAASHI COME PLAY WITH US_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. ❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY you can call me dumb but i JUST RIGHT NOW realized that bokuto isnt his first name. i- wow okay thanks  
> hi ANOTHER UPDATE but apparently kuroos first name also isnt kuroo? idk why i had this issue with only these two characters but i feel lied to


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for all the angst. im going through it lol. also... plot

**_Haiba Lev and Yaku Morisuke_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Did you get home okay? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His cat in his living room. His apartment is very minimalistic and clean. Caption: Yes! Thank you! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ We qualified for Nationals _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ THATS AMAZING YAY GO NEKOMA!!!! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ YOU GUYS BETTER BRING HOME THE GOLD _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Yeah, seems like child’s play compared to you doing a world series this year _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He shows a fan’s version of Yaku’s jersey hanging on his closet. Lev laughs, “Sometimes we all watch the games together. It’s like a party.” _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ That’s really nice! Thank you! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Is someone there? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He shows a girl sitting on his bed with books open in front of them. She notices the camera is on her and waves, “Yaku?” _

_ “Yeah!” Lev says. _

_ “Hi, Yaku!” _

_ Caption: Yeah, we’re studying. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He waves at the camera, “Hi, Lev’s friend!” _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Girlfriend, soon, hopefully _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Yeah, she’s really smart and pretty and actually likes hanging out with me for some reason _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ How long have you known her? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Only like… three weeks. But when you know you know, you know? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Sure _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I gtg tho Ill ttyl! Wish me luck:) _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Right. Good luck _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Bye _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Good luck at practices _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Ill be watching the tournament on television!!! _

**_Neekoomaa (previous)_ **

**_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films from the door of the gyms, showing Lev with a girl with long brown hair. He shows her the proper form while receiving a ball. She laughs at him as he explains in a childish manner. Caption: Can someone TELL ME WHY ITO SAKURA IS KN OUR GYM WITH LEV?!??!?! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Who is Ito Sakura? _

**_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _ ONLY THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN OUR SCHOOL WTF HOW DONT YOU KNOW? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Because it doesn’t matter? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hm _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Interesting _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LEV IF YOURE GOING TO TEACH SOMEONE HOW TO DO SOMETHING YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO DO IT FIRST _

**_Inuoka Sō:_ ** _ They’re pretty cute, though _

**_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _ SHED BE CUTER WITH A REAL MAN _

**_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _ LIKE ME _

**_Inuoka Sō:_ ** _ I think she makes Lev look happy and that never happens anymore! We should just be happy for him!! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Idk, you think itll really end well? _

**_Inuoka Sō:_ ** _ Wdym? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ They don’t even know each other. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oooooooh Yakkun sounds ✨✨B I T T E R✨✨ _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ What? Of course not! I just think they’re rushing into things! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Most high school relationships don’t last. You’ll realize that as you get older. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I’m older than you!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’ll believe it when I see it;) _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Dont WINK at me _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: 😉😉😉😉😉😉_ **

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I LIVE IN R U S S I A NOW I CAN AND WILL FUCK YOU UP KUROO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’d like to remind you of three years ago when you asked why I call you “demon senpai”. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ This is why _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Wow you’re scared? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ For someone so goddamn tall you sure do have NO backbone _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Jesus, Im surprised someone SO SHORT can play on a PROFESSIONAL team. _

**_Inuoka Sō:_ ** _ Anyways… LOL No one came down on you when you got your boyfriend last month, Yaku-san. We were all happy for you even though we all know it won’t last! Why can’t you do the same for Lev? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Whoa what? _

**_Inuoka Sō:_ ** _ I said we’re happy for you! We’re all friends! It’s unlike you to be so bitter! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Im not bitter. I just don’t want her to break his heart. I know that’s what’ll happen. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thats presumptuous. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ No, is it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bordering on mean _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Im sorry. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Breaking my hearts only cool if it’s you doing it, right? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Excuse me? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oof _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yikes _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I don’t understand. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ God for someone so smart you sure are dumb _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _???? Someone explain, please. Lev? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ah, you’ll understand when you’re older. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ OHMYGOD WHATEVER _

**_Yaku Morisuke and Kozume Kenma_ **

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Hey can you message me when you’re done practicing? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ya ig _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Okay, done _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Its one in the morning there _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I forgot about this. Sorry _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Its fine:) thanks for getting back to me _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Whats up _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ What did Lev mean earlier? About breaking his heart? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Hes basically in love with you and you rejected him _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I did? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ig. That’s what he said _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ He told you that? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ No. He told Kuro. He doesn’t say much to the rest of us anymore. I think he’s depressed. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Oh… _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Did he mean this? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Prolly _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I just didn’t know what to say. And he didn’t ask anything. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Tru _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Plus I live in Russia now. What did he want me to do? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Idk _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ That’s why he ghosted me? That hardly seems fair. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ig _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ And now he’s just dating a girl? I don’t understand. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It do be that way sometimes _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Okay. Thank you, Kenma. I have a lot to think about now. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kuroo takes a photo of himself, lit by flash. His hair is messy and he looks grumpy. Caption: Im tryna get laid can you go tf to sleep? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Oh, ew. Okay. Bye. _

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Lev laying across Kunimi’s beanbag chair as  _ A Song About Being Sad  _ by  _ Rex Orange County  _ plays. He takes a hit off the joint before passing it to Yamaguchi. He talks along with the lyrics. _

‘Here's what I'd say to any young man that's still interested in you

Do you prioritise the things in your life

The things that you hope to do?

'Cause if not then

Mate you'd better trust me when I tell you that

It's not worth forgetting about yourself

Because of one fucking girl’

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sksksksksksks _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Shouldn’t yall be practicing? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya this is the last one for a while _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ This is my last one period _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Why? You JUST got good at being high _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Wdym? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Lev is wrapped in blankets as he watches YouTube. He laughs so hard at whatever video he’s watching that he chokes on his own spit. _

_ “Are you fucking okay?” Kuroo asks. _

_ Lev looks at him the best he can, but he's laughing so hard that he can hardly keep his eyes open. _

_ “Folks!” He chokes out as he claps weakly. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ All I’m seeing is a good time _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Tru. Bad example. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Lev lays on a trampoline in Kuroo’s parents’ backyard. He stares at the night sky. _

_ “What are you doing?” Kuroo asks. _

_ “Thinkin’.” _

_ “About what?” Kuroo climbs up beside him. _

_ “What the point is.” _

_ “To what?” _

_ “All of it, I guess. We’re here pretending to care about volleyball, when really we don’t even exist.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah. Then there’s the things like… When I was little and had a pet fish. And it died. And I was really sad. But now, it’s like… Who cares?” _

_ “It’s okay to care about things.” _

_ Lev looks at Kuroo. Kuroo continues staring up. _

_ “I mean,” Kuroo continues, “Even if you don’t think we’re here for any particular reason, and nothing comes after, then why not just enjoy the time you  _ do  _ have?” _

_ “I guess.” _

_ “Live like Larry, Lev. Live like Larry,” Kuroo says as he stands. _

_ Lev reaches out and trips Kuroo so he falls onto the trampoline, then starts jumping so he can’t get back up. _

_ “What are you doing?” Kuroo howls between laughs. _

_ “Livin’ like Larry!” _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya, see? A good time _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay, then why stop? _

**_Haiba Lev:_** _Sakura_ _doesn’t like it when Im high so I have to stop_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ red flag _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Wdym? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ It’s controlling. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya even Kageyama isn’t that controlling _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ It’s called a boundary. Like mine, right now, when I say everyone needs to stop discussing my relationship. Thanks. _

_ Yaku Morisuke left the chat. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Wow. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk Lev, youve changed _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Everyone changes _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Not for a significant other _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ This is such a public call out for something that doesn’t concern any of you. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I apologize for that, but I’m worried about you. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Whatever. I’m enjoying my night w my friends and then focusing on winning Nationals. Later. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im missing smth _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lev has a girlfriend. She sucks. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ohh you shouldn’t say that. how can love be wrong? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Severely and often. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I mean, people didn’t approve of you and kenma at first! people still dont approve of me and akaashi😍🥰🥰🥰😍😍 but what would we have done if we listened to those poeple? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi didnt like me at all at first!! but now were so happy 🥰🥰🥰❤️❤️❤️ were getting married! i just think you guys are being harsh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bokuto, you don’t know what you’re talking about. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no i really do. hes in his first relationship in high school. let him be happy. damn kuroo. what do you have against this girl? did she murder your family? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow have you two ever disagreed like this before? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ sigh _

**_Trash Captain and Frosted Tip Himbo_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay wtf is going on? why are you being a void of joy asshole to a kid? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bokuto. You need to drop it. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no you need to explain why youre being a raging boner _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Theres a lot of layers to this situation. You don’t know what you’re talking about. Im looking out for my underclassman.  _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay well maybe explain it to me then? you cant just say idk what im talking about then not tell me what im missing. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ She has a terrible reputation. Lev is only dating her to be petty. He’s clearly still in love with Yaku. No one is in this for the right reasons, but knowing Lev he’ll get attached and very hurt. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay? i mean, that isn’t so bad. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ WHAT??! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ like i said… akaashi hated me when we first met. we only hooked up at first because we were drunk and i got broken up with and he said he felt perpetually alone. we werent in it for the right reasons but now i cant imagine loving someone else. period. hes my soulmate. why would you want to risk him not having that? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Because by the time you two hooked up you had a strong bond of trust. You knew each other for a good amount of time. You knew everything about each other. You were friends. That is a one in a million case. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ maybe theyre the one in a million _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Not everyone is you and Akaashi, okay? He WILL get hurt. He shouldn’t be with her. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ THAT. ISNT. YOUR. DECISION. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bokuto. I love you. You’re my best friend. But back up. Okay? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i just think youre being a bad friend _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ if you’re as worried as you say you are you shouldnt be calling him out publicly and embarrassing the poor kid. talk to him one on one or something. seriously. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay. Thanks for your feedback. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ wanna play a game? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 😍😍😈😈😈😘😘😘😘😘_ **

**_Trash Captain: 🖕🖕🖕😡😈😈_ **

_ Frosted Tip Himbo wants to call! _


	46. Chapter 46

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands in the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and films the filling bleachers. Caption: LAST DAY OF NATIONALS GAME ONE: SEIJOH VS NEKOMA!!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He shows the section he’s sitting in. Caption: COME FIND ME_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He posts the section he, Matsukawa and Hanamaki sit. Caption: Both of you come here!!!_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He stands with the rest of Karasuno. Caption: We’ll all find the rest of you!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He wears his secondary Fukurōdani uniform and beams at the camera. Caption: WHOEVER WINS HAS TO GO UP AGAINST MY AKAASHI!!! THEYVE WON EVERY GAME IN STRAIGHT SETS SO FAR!!!_

_Tetsurō Kuroo added Yaku Morisuke to chat!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Bitch are you watching?!_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He wears his old jersey and his boyfriend wears whatever red he owns. The camera pans to the television where it plays advertisements before the game begins. Caption: ITS SIX AM AND WERE ROOTING FOR YALL_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He shows his entire team is in his apartment wearing white, black and gold. Caption: US TOO❤️❤️❤️❤️_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He shows how he has a terrible, patchy shirt on sewed between turquoise, red and gold. His face is painted in a similar fashion. “I couldn’t choose who I’m cheering for! I love you all so much!”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Shōyō why are you so cute_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _at least you arent still preying on my akaashi ❤️ you insatiable dog man_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: 😒_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in on his television as the same ads play for him as for Yaku. Caption: MIDNIGHT BUT WIDE AWAKE LETS GO SEIJOH_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Lets see how our little Yahaba holds up today._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He screams as he zooms in on the television, showing the score is 23-22 for Nekoma in the second set after they took the first._

_“Oh, my GOOOOD!!!”_

_Yamamoto jumps to spike, but Kindaichi stuff blocks him. Yaku screams louder as the score changes to 23-23._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He jumps up and down as he films the television._

_“COME ON!! THERE'S NO COMING BACK IF YOU LET THEM TAKE THE FIRST TWO SETS! JUST GET THE—“_

_He goes quiet as Kenma goes in for a setter dump, but Watari gets under it. Yahaba sets the ball to Kunimi and they score with their quick attack._

_“YES! FUCK. YES. YESSS!! GO, GO, SEIJOH!!”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Everyone in the room is dead silent as they watch. The score is 21-20 in the fifth set for Seijoh._

_Yahaba delivers a spike serve that is like a Walmart version of Oikawa’s. He targets a first year from Nekoma who manages to get it up by some miracle._

_“Come on,” Bokuto whispers._

_Nekoma gets it over the net despite Kindaichi’s best block._

_“One touch!”_

_“Come on,” Bokuto says louder._

_Yahaba runs back and does a long set to Kunimi. Kunimi looks flustered as Nekoma’s blockers are on him. He jumps regardless and slams the ball against Yamamoto’s hand, sending it right out of bounds._

_“COME ON!!!” Bokuto screams._

_His teammates shout their protest behind him._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Nekoma tearfully comes together, congratulating each other on their game. Lev grips Yamamoto and Kenma tightly, knowing that was their last shot. Seijoh screams and cries as they all hold each other together. Hinata shouts unintelligible things at them as he cries, too._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He cries while covering his mouth with his hand. Caption: shit, dude💔💔💔_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He cries happily while covering his own mouth. Caption: No words._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki all hug each other as they cry with pride._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _okay we havent slept yet and its like 6am nkw and im emotional i cnat believe this dudes i just NEKOMA COME ON_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im recording this so itll aways be on my dvr and i — akaashi you better win. do t let seijoh take it from you youce won them all in straight sets you deserve it so much_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay. Got some lunch. Time for game two. WIN THIS, BOYS._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The announcer speaks over the PA, “Fukurōdani has had a massive turnover in their starting lineup as most of their team graduated last year. The only familiar faces here today are middle blocker, Onaga Wataru, number two and setter and captain, Akaashi Keiji, number one. They still managed to make it this far without giving up a singular set. Unheard of!”_

_He zooms in on Akaashi as he talks to his teammates and Bokuto squawks like a dying animal._

_His teammates ask him something in Italian, and he responds in the same dialect._

_He zooms in further and screams, “MY BEAUTIFUL FIAAAANCEEEEE, AKAASHII!!!”_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He shrieks as he watches. He shows the score is 24-22 for Fukurōdani in the second set after already taking the first._

_“WHAT’D I TELL YOU LAST TIME? DON’T LET THEM TAKE IT!”_

_Yahaba gives his best serve, but the other team digs it up relatively easily. He sends it to Akaashi who sets to their freak of a first year. The guy slams it through Kindaichi and Kunimi’s hands and the ball attempts to crash through the floor._

_“Oh, no,” Oikawa whispers. “What even_ is _that guy? BECAUSE HE ISN'T HUMAN! THEIR TEAM ISN’T EVEN GOOD! ANYONE CAN WIN IF THEIR ACE GETS EVERY POINT THAT’S TOSSED TO HIM!”_

_The ace pats Akaashi’s back who doesn’t even crack a smile. He just nods as they discuss their next moves as the teams change sides._

_“HE ISN’T EVEN HAPPY? WHAT THE FUCK?”_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films their group as they all sit in various states of suspense as they watch the game intently. He films the game for a quick moment before showing the score. 14-03 for Fukurōdani in the third set. Caption: This doesn’t look promising._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the television as he screams, “SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP!”_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Iwaizumi as he leans over the railing and screams at Seijoh._

_“DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!”_

_Seijoh looks at him in shock before smiling and facing forward again._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in on the score: 19-15 for Fukurōdani. “Oh, I’m going to be sick.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _It’s like they’re not even trying… That’s scary. That’s so scary._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata rushes angrily to the railing. The score shows Fukurōdani has set point. He screams down at Seijoh._

_“IF YOU CAN’T WIN AT LEAST SPOIL THEIR STREAK! COME ON!”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _“How are they pulling out of this?”_

_He shows how Seijoh made a break, pulling one point ahead of Fukurōdani. Akaashi and Yahaba glare at each other through the net._

_“This is my last game. I’m not letting you win.”_

_“Likewise.”_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Oh suddenly Mr Serious gives a shit? DONT GIVE IT TO HIM_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _hey shut your fuckin mouth about akaashi he cares a lot asshole_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Shh_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He screams loudly after Seijoh took the third set. “Yes, yes, yes. FUCK YOU FUKURŌDANI!”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the game as Akaashi makes a terrible decision on where to toss the ball._

_“This is like the fourth time he’s done that now. What’s going on? He’s practically giving Aoba Johsai this set.”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the television as Akaashi gets benched. He switches out with their second year setter and snatches the marker from him before slumping on the bench. He stares out at the game for all of a second before tugging on his hair then screaming into his hands._

_“Oh, Akaashi…”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He zooms in on the score: 14-12 for Seijoh. He then zooms in on Akaashi who sits with crossed arms, watching the game while his coach speaks to him._

_“This is so unlike him.”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _its hard playing with a new team my poor baby_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _True. Once you’re used to a certain ace player its hard when theyre gone_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: ❤️_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru: ❤️_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _“HE’S BACK!!”_

_He films Akaashi walking back onto court and facing his team. The audio picks up what he says. He points to their banner and says, “Pour all your soul into each ball.”_

_They smile at him as they face Seijoh again. They are still two points behind and Seijoh is at set point._

_Both teams wipe at their sweaty faces and Akaashi points directly at Yahaba._

_“You.”_

_“AKAASHI, I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN DO THIS!”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films as everyone sits on the edge of their seats. Fukurōdani has set point. 33-31 in the fourth set. If they get the point, they win. Akaashi mouths something to himself as the serve goes over._

_Kindaichi sends the ball up front to Yahaba who sets to Kunimi, who gets it back over. Fukurōdani receives it and sends it up to Akaashi, but it goes long. Akaashi frowns and runs to meet it. He doesn’t have a clear way over. The blockers are all over him. He jumps and hits the ball into Kindaichi’s hands, sending it back into their own court._

_His teammate digs it up and sends it perfectly centre. Akaashi watches it closely before setting it to their ace, who gets it over with more force than anything Akaashi had seen before. The ball bends Kunimi’s fingers back before flying far down court._

_They all watch as the ball rolls down the court and the whistle blows. The score changes and Akaashi’s ace charges him, lifting him and spinning him around. They all scream and cry as they celebrate._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films them celebrating as he and his teammates cheer. He flips the camera on himself as he cries._

_“I’m so proud of you, baby.”_

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I’m outraged._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _They’re lucky Seijoh beat Nekoma. Would’ve sucked if they lost to us TWO years in a row._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He jumps around and screams, “I’M MARRYING HIM!!!!” He repeats himself in Italian and his teammates cheer loudly, shouting in Italian._

_“Akaashi!!” They shout proudly._

_Bokuto films himself bawling, “We’re all waiting for you, baby boy!”_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the television as Akaashi is being interviewed by someone._

_“What exactly happened to you in that last set, there?”_

_“I simply got overwhelmed. I needed a moment to recollect myself.”_

_“What brought you back into it?”_

_“My coach repeated something I’d said once before. Last year, actually.”_

_“What is that, exactly?”_

_“‘With a star before my eyes, all there is left for me to do is to "play as I have always done" and deliver. If playing as I have always done is what's required, then I can do it,’” Akaashi smiles softly._

_“Is that in reference to your old teammate, Bokuto Kōtarō?”_

_Akaashi nods and pulls a necklace out from under his jersey, showing his ring is hanging off of it, “Former teammate and fiance. I love you, Bokuto-san.”_

_“I LOVE YOU, TOO, AKAASHI!”_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata bawls into his hands while the former Seijoh players stare angrily at their phones. Nekoma looks pleased while Karasuno seems mixed between reactions._

_“Party at my place!” Kuroo yells._

__


	47. Chapter 47

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the floor in a dark living room. _

_ “What have you guys done?” He whispers. _

_ He walks into the kitchen very quietly where Suna sits on the floor, illuminated by the light from the fridge, eating cheese right off the brick. _

_ “Suna?” He asks quietly. _

_ Suna slowly looks up and blinks at him as he chews, “Dude, this is so good.” _

_ “How… Did you get here?” _

_ “The other you.” _

_ “‘Tsumu?” _

_ Suna blinks before taking another bite of the cheese. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ill forgive him for not saying the BETTER you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ only this one time though _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ R A T B O Y _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ call him R A T T H E W _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ He wanted to go home to be with his boyfriend, he said. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ aw omg really _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ No. He said your mom buys expensive cheese and will let him eat as much as he wants. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ im so high _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahaahahahaha _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Jesus, did Kunimi get you guys to try and outsmoke him? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata is sitting against Kunimi’s bed, wheezing with laughter. Lev and Goshiki poke at him, wondering how he’s alive. Kenma is laying on the floor with his hands over his eyes. Iwaizumi is typing on his phone. Kunimi eats a bowl of popcorn, staring at the wall. _

_ “Hey,” Kunimi says slowly. _

_ “What?” Kuroo asks. _

_ “Isn’t it like… Crazy how our kids will see the year 3000?” _

_ “I—“ Kuroo sighs. “Yeah.” _

_ “No,” Iwaizumi looks up. “No, that’s if they live to one hundred.” _

_ “Iwaizumi, no,” Kuroo says. _

_ “Yeah, no,” Kunimi shakes his head. “You’re so stupid.” _

_ “I’m stupid?” Iwaizumi scoffs. “You—“ _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh jesus _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay, he can’t do math anymore. Don’t smoke anymore tonight. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hello? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay, anyone want to check in? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Its been hours guys cmon _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The camera shakes as he films Lev and Kuroo argue. _

_ “No, are you even listening?” Kuroo shouts. _

_ “Are  _ you?”  _ Lev slams his hands on the table.  _

_ “You’re not making sense! There’s no  _ plateau!”

_ “Okay, but after you get so high you just can’t get any higher. Seriously, because—“ _

_ “No, Lev—“ _

_ “Kuroo,  _ listen,”  _ Lev claps in his face. _

_ “Yeah, when you  _ die,”  _ Goshiki says. _

_ They both hold their hands up to Goshiki before Kuroo leans forward, “I’m just saying that if you keep taking drugs, it’ll—“ _

_ “I  _ know,  _ Kuroo! But what I’m saying is that regardless of how much you take at some point your body will stop  _ feeling  _ it.” _

_ “No, it won’t! Because regardless, you’re putting more in your body and—“ _

_ “Shut uuupp! Oh, my god!” Kunimi whines. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You guys are awful hahahah _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kindaichi can you please come get me _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You’re at your own house _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok but… please? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I can come hang out with you, but you should stay _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ k 💕 _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay 🥰🥰 _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Does that mean I get to come too? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ …. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Relax, I don’t want to _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Good _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ awwwwww but i wanted kags to come _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ You did? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata whines to Kunimi about how Kageyama never gets to show up and Kunimi shrinks away from him, packing a bowl. _

_ “Fine, fine,” Kunimi concedes. “I’m not one to normally pressure people, but he has to at least take one bowl because god knows that guy needs to chill out.” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ KAGEYAMA!!!! pull up bb boo _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ already regretting it _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ GOOD MORNING GROUP CHAT PLEASE TELL ME LITTLE TOBIO IS GREENING _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Good morning. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Hi baby _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kageyama sits beside Hinata and they both stare at Kunimi’s phone case that changes colors when you touch it. The rest of the guys laugh at them as they eat pizza. Kindaichi holds onto the back of Kunimi’s sweater, looking irritated. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Okay lmk when he throws up _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He quietly pushes Osamu’s door open, illuminating the room. Suna and Osamu jump apart and Osamu throws a pillow at him. _

_ “Get the fuck out! What’s wrong with you?” _

_ Atsumu quickly turns around, “How was I supposed to know?” _

_ “What’d you think was happening?” _

_ “Not that! Not after all that cheese!” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ huh _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sigh. WHAT. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i just realized that sunas a bly _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ boy* _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wtf we literally play in the BOYS league  _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no not like that _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay what _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ His face is lit by his flash in Kunimi’s dark room. _

_ “It’s like… Like… Okay, so Suna, in my brain, has been a genderless, sexless entity. So, the  _ concept  _ that he… like… has a penis and might use it sometimes… is weird.” _

_ “Why are you talking about Suna’s penis?” Kageyama cringes. _

_ “See? Like that!” Hinata gestures to him. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna yawns and stretches out on the bed before pulling the blanket over him and curling into it, facing away. _

_ “No reaction?” Osamu asks. _

_ “No. Sleep.” _

_ He puts the camera back on himself, “Trust me, Suna is  _ not  _ sexle—“ _

_ “Sleep,” Suna repeats. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ tbh thats how i view kunimi _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi is visibly mortified by the entire conversation, hiding behind his hands. Caption: Please stop _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya i dont really wanna hear about my childhood friend like that while hes in bed with my brother _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ were not friends _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ were not brothers _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wait- were not friends? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its okay atsumu! were friends! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ really? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ sure! we beat you once, you beat us, and thats fine. i kinda hate you but youre a great setter! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you hate me? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kinda but well be playing together some day! so were friends! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i really hate it here _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Atsumu sits in the threshold to his bedroom door, glaring at his phone. Caption: maybe go back to your own room then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you can stay if you bring more cheese _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Osamu sits up, looking at him. Suna has the blanket up to his nose, so only his eyes and hair are visible over it. Caption: hes literally a rat. a rat boy. a human rat boy. _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAT BOY _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ a literal human rat _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you sure you want to start sending photos _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im sorry please take mercy on me _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tonight has taught me that I am in fact a very old man and do not belong here. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ So old. And so boring, too. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thanks, Kenma _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Np _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ have you guys heard from akaashi at all? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No he hasnt sent anything to the group chats since christmas _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay thanks _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ya he doesnt have much time to talk since he started interning at that magazine _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya ik _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sorry. Busy. I’ll call soon okay? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay 💕 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Everyone is passed out in various silly positions. Caption: Goodnight _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Goodnight _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ goodnight _


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is my favorite one  
> experience is heightened by actually listening to the songs lmao

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap!  _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap!  _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap!  _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap!  _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap!  _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata leans close to the camera that's propped up on something on the floor. He wears baggy, black pants, an oversized white sweater and a thick gold chain around his neck. He squats down, shifting his weight from leg to leg as he gestures to camera as he lip syncs. _

_ ‘They been talkin' down on me!’ _

_ Atsumu comes onto frame, wearing similarly baggy clothes, but entirely black and three thin silver chains. He puts his hand to his ear and leans into Hinata from his standing position, “Huh? What ya say?” _

_ Hinata smiles as he maintains eye contact with the camera, “They been talkin' down on me!” _

_ Atsumu repeated himself, bouncing slightly to the beat, “Huh? What ya say?” _

_ “They been talkin' down on me!” _

_ “Huh? What ya say?” _

_ Hinata doubles down on his gesturing, throwing his arms open, “They been talkin' down on me!” Then he leans in, squinting at the camera and cocking his head, “Huh? What ya say?” _

_ He stands and joins Atsumu in dancing, moving their arms as if lifting invisible dumbbells as Atsumu raps along with the song, “You do not know me, don't speak of my homies, you are a phony!” _

_ They turn, keeping in sync and lean back as they move their shoulders along with their arm movements, “Quit pinnin' shit on me, you gon' bring out the old me!” _

_ They squat down quickly and slowly move back up as Atsumu points down and raps, “You don't wanna know what I wanna do when y'all talk down on my name!” _

_ Hinata laughs as they turn to face the camera and throw their hands up and down over their shoulders, “I don't wanna see you in the street 'cause I might catch a case!” _

_ They pause with their hands up and kick their right feet out, “People smile when they face to face!” _

_ Hinata throws his hands out, “Woo, woo, woo!” _

_ They hop on their left feet and turn back, throwing their arms up as they continue to shake their shoulders to the beat, “Then turn their back and switch up words you say!” _

_ Hinata shakes his whole upper body, “Ah, ah, ah!” _

_ They slowly rotate, rolling their bodies as they use their arms to mimick digging, “Runnin' to the papers everyday!” _

_ Hinata beams, “Woo, woo, woo!” _

_ They sway their hips with their fists clenched in front of their chests, “I'm runnin' to the paper anyway!” _

_ Hinata laughs as he clambers toward the camera, “Ah, ah, ah!” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow gross _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ WOW THAT WAS SO COOL _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ What was that song _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ swamp - brockhampton _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Downloaded _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dont be mad that i have a friend and you dont samu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He shows he is in fact hanging out with the rest of Inarizaki. Caption: no it isnt that _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ it must be our dancing then _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey can you just NOT ruin just one of our outings atsumu? k tnx _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay then YOU GUYS dance better than us _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you know… if youre not jealous _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh god. youre just as stupid as him aren’t you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ if by stupid you mean smart and COOL then yes. yes i am. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh god theres two of them _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ pull up _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fine. well send a video. another day, though. i want to hang out with my friends _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ That was a fun dance! You guys seemed so happy _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ya so cool _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow tsukki that means a lot coming from you! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ugh whatever _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay Shōyō. ready? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ for what? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ remember a few days ago when you challenged us to a dance off? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ohhhh right _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ the question really is: are YOU ready to LOSE _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no and i dont need to be _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna sits backwards outside on a kitchen chair, facing the camera. He rests his chin on his arm that rests on the back of the chair as he smokes a cigarette. He wears a slightly tight black t-shirt and sweatpants as well as en pointe shoes.  _ Dark Fantasy  _ by  _ Kanye West  _ plays. _

‘You might think you've peeped the scene

You haven't, the real one's far too mean

The watered down one, the one you know

Was made up centuries ago’

_ Osamu walks into frame, wearing a similar outfit to Suna, but with regular shoes. He walks behind Suna, lip syncing to the song as Suna smokes with a blank expression. _

‘They made it sound all wack and corny

Yes, it's awful, blasted boring

Twisted fictions, sick addiction’

_ Osamu takes the cigarette from Suna and stubs it out before throwing it away. Suna lip syncs the next line. _

‘Well, gather 'round, children, zip it, listen’

_ Osamu pulls Suna up as the music grows. The latter grips the back of the chair as Osamu slowly guides his leg up, until it's by his head. Osamu holds onto his ankle as Suna lets go of the chair and looks down and back, raising his opposite hand to Osamu’s cheek.  _

‘Can we get much higher? So high

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh’

_ Osamu drops his grip on Suna’s ankle, but his leg remains up, and he walks to the chair, turning it sideways. Suna slowly goes en pointe and lowers his leg as he spins. Osamu reaches his hand out and Suna takes it, walking slowly to him. _

‘Can we get much higher? So high

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh’

_ Osamu moves around and holds Suna’s waist as he spins again before sitting in the chair. The middle blocker goes back to flat feet and raises his right arm as he lifts his left leg and places his slipper against Osamu’s shoulder. Osamu takes his left hand and supports him as he leans far back. _

‘Can we get much higher? So high

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh’

_ Osamu stands, still supporting Suna, closing the space between them, keeping the latter’s foot on his shoulder. He picks Suna up and spins them around before placing him in the chair. _

‘Can we get much higher? So high

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh’

_ Suna raises his arms over his head as he pushes off of Osamu with his foot, tipping the chair back. Osamu leans forward, nearly pressing their lips together, and holds him by his lowered leg and they pause as the music shifts into hip hop. _

_ Osamu smirks at the camera as he lip syncs, Suna staying entirely still, with the chair still tipped back. _

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I fantasized 'bout this back in Chicago’

_ He moves back and pulls Suna up and they shift into a more contemporary dance. _

‘Mercy, mercy me, that Murcielago

That's me, the first year that I blow

How you say broke in Spanish? Me, no hablo’

_ Osamu walks behind Suna, taking him by the hips and swaying them together largely before gripping his waist, supporting him in a split leap. _

‘Stupid, but what the hell do I know?

I'm just a Chi-town guy with a Nas flow’

_ Suna performs a series of graceful movements as Osamu lip syncs and walks in the opposite direction. _

And my chick in that new Phoebe Philo

So much head, I woke up to Sleepy Hollow’

_ Suna runs to the chair, jumping on it and tipping it over as he jumps off of it. Osamu catches him, spinning him before simply holding him as he remains in ‘attitude’ with his leg bent behind him, pressing their noses together. _

‘Can we get much higher?

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh’

_ Osamu places Suna down, en pointe, who moves from first position to fifth as the music shifts back into hip hop, then throws his body into a hunch, pulling up the bottoms of his pant legs. He shuffles his feet, alternating which is in front, throwing his entire body into the motion, swinging his arms in front of him as Osamu smiles and generally dances behind him. He then presses his front into Suna as he dances. _

‘‘Respark the soul and rebuild the energy?

We stopped the ignorance, we killed the enemies’

_ He gets beside Suna and copies his foot work flawlessly. They stand up straight, leaning back and begin shuffling from side to side. _

‘Sorry for the night demons still visit me

The plan was to drink until the pain over

But what's worse, the pain or the hangover?’

_ Osamu holds Suna around the waist as he stands on his toes then slowly slides down into a split. He holds Suna by the hair as the middle blocker closes his legs and moves onto his knees, both bouncing along to the beat. _

‘Fresh air, rollin' down the window

Too many Urkels on your team, that's why your wins low!’

_ Osamu moves his hands from Suna’s hair to his jaw, rolling his head back as he shakes his hips. _

‘Don't make me pull the toys out, huh

Don't make me pull the toys’

_ He slowly moves down and presses his lips to Suna’s ear before pulling him up from under his arms, though it looks as though neither are putting much effort in at all. _

‘And fire up the engines, huh

And then they make noise’

_ The music shifts back into the slow tempo. Osamu runs along beside Suna who prances forward en pointe in second position, then lifts him, spinning him around. Suna surrenders entirely in his arms, leaning back before Osamu flips him upside down and he lands. Osamu gets onto one knee and holds his hand as he leans into an arabesque position. They breathe heavily with their faces closely together and the video cuts off. _

_ Video saved in chat by Hinata Shōyō, Miya Atsumu and 21 others. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ thats a bit over the top dont you think _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ we won _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youre just pretending like suna didnt do all the work _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it was a team effort and our team won. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ THAT WAS INSANE I LOVE IT SO MUCH TEACH ME _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Wow you dance en pointe? Isn’t that rare for men? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna is pretending hes dead so ill take the questions _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ apparently the moment he demanded to dance with the women was when his mother knew he was gay _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ BUT his dad just insisted he was a ladies man _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Neat. I took jazz _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay Shōyō admit defeat _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Hinata wears Kageyama’s sweater as he’s curled up in his bed, chewing his thumb nail. He stares angrily at his phone as he watches the video once again. _

_ “You okay?” Kageyama asks. _

_ “HOW?” He shouts. “It’s like… It’s like he isn’t even touching the ground! It’s like, ugh! He makes it look so effortless but you know it’s hard! I hate how much I love it!” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hahahahahaha thank god _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you have NO IDEA how much bribing that took _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Really? That was the happiest I’ve seen that guy look _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ because dancing reminds me of a time before i knew the twins. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ HE LIVES _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna angrily guards his face from the camera with his phone in his hand while flipping Osamu off with the other hand. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ idk why youre so embarrassed!! IT WAS SOO G O O D IM SO JEALOUS I LOVE IT YOURE SO GRACEFUL AND STRONG AND TALENTED SUNA WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THIS FOR SO LONG YOU SHOULD QUIT VOLLEYBALL AND DANCE PROFESSIONALLY ILL BE YOUR BIGGEST FAN _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ firstly, c h i l l _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ secondly, fuck off _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and when you think youre done fucking off _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fuck off some more _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ k thnx _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thnx _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ SIKE _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ I CANT GET OVER IT IT MAKES MY STOMACH DO FLIP FLOPS _

_ Suna Rintarō left the chat. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He hides in the doorway with a deli platter hardly visible at the bottom of the screen. Suna is curled up in his bed, staring at his ballet shoes across the room. Caption: i love him so much you don’t understand _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you love ratthew? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so much _


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HEAVY AND IM SORRY BUT i hate kageyama and cant do it anymore id rather commit to a ship i can write with some soul 💕

**_😇 Safe Space 😇_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Shōyō Hinata _

_ Hinata sits in a dark room, filming the top of his head as music plays. There’s a sticker on the screen saying,  _ ‘sound on’.

‘Baby girl, you so damn fine, I think I like you

But I never ever, ever, ever would wife you

Got to think twice, got to think three times

'Cause the last bitch broke my heart like four times’

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Wth? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Is he talking abojt Kageyama? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ About* _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Do you knkw what happened? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Know* istg _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Idk. Noya said they breakup like once a month _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Really? I’ve never heard about that _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ya they seem fine over snap _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Yeah apparently it's really hard to be around them in person. I only know what Noya complains to me about tho _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I’ll ask around. Who’s Hinata friends with these days? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Idk he seems to be all over the place _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ He seems to be with the seijoh guys a lot. Maybe ill ask them _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Kk let us know _

**_Sugawara Kōshi and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Hey, Kunimi-san! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hello? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Hey! I’m sorry, I know we don’t really know each other! But I saw Hinata’s story and was wondering if you knew what was up _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he and kageyama broke up again _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Does it really happen that often? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ because kageyama sucks _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Well that’s a bit broad _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk what you want me to say man _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hinatas my best friend aside from kindaichi and i hate when kageyamas around because he just kinda treats hinata like shit _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ but im sure theyll get back together by friday _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you know what they say. if it doesnt work the first time im sure it will the twenty third time _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Okay, thanks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

_ 😇  _ **_Safe Place 😇_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ So maybe asking seijoh wasn’t the best idea _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Obvious bias against Kageyama _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Ohh tru. Ask… Kenma? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ No, he’d never answer you. Text Kuroo. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Okay. And he’ll be unbiased _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Yeah!! _

**_Sugawara Kōshi and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Hey Kuroo, what can you tell me about Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I can tell you this: I don’t want to touch that subject with a ten foot pole. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _??? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I appreciate the concerned mother thing, but seriously, it's so messy that I just can’t touch it. Forgive me. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Who will tell me about it? The more (or less) I’m hearing the worse it’s getting. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Uhh probably Kunimi? He’s pretty close to shortie. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Ya but he hates Kageyama, so _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya. Adds up _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Okay? Any other suggestions? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Listen, everyone that talks to them is on Hinata’s side. They all want them to stay broken up. But we’re done with it. It’s constant with them. Maybe just talk to Hinata. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Okay, thank you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Good luck man _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Thanks _

**_Sugawara Kōshi and Hinata Shōyō_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Hey, Hinata _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh hey suga! whats up? its been a minute _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Yeah, sorry about that. School’s been crazy _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no worries! how is that? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Good! But I actually wanted to talk about you _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ me? why? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ And Kageyama _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ What’s going on? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ are we talking polite small talk answer or ranty im gonna cry answer _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ The second one if you're up for it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay so basically you know how kageyama treated me really badly in our first year before we got together? basically it was like that all the time after a few months into dating but i really liked him so i just put up with it mostly. then sometimes itd get to be too much so i broke up with him. but hes hust so emotionally unavailable. like he doesnt really seem to care abojt being with me. but then he also gets REALLY jealous when i hang out with other people. like, he breaks up with me once a month over it. he says “you never want to do anything with me because youre always with x y and z” and im like “kageyama i asked you to do smth yesterday and you said no” “ya well i was busy doing this” “okay what about the day before” you get the picture _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but icreally love him. so even if he pulls all this stuff i just go back to him because i want it to work. but lately im wondering how much its that i love him or if hes just a habit. i think its just the team keeping us together at this point. like we dont want things to be bad on the court but things ARE bad on the court because we just cant work things out. we didnt even make it to nationals last year. that SUCKED. and he blamed me almost entirely as if his sets werent off. i just think getting together with him at all was a mistake and that hurts so much suga _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ and now im just kinda like… idk what to do. cause ik hes gonna message me in a couple days and be like “this is a mistake come back” and im gonna be like “okay” but this time.. i dont WANT to say okay. i just want to move on. but things would be so bad at practice. i just wish this wasnt a situation. i want to make kt as messy as possible so going back into an option but id have to basically move schools to do that and that would screw over the rest of the team even more but what would screw them over more? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Oh wow um. I had no idea that was happening. I’m so sorry. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahaha no worries man. you have your own life. i get it. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i think the final nail for me this time was him FLIPPING because i hung out with atsumu. i omly hung out with him because i was visiting kenma and he ended up being busy on the last day and i needed something to do. and kageyama was SUPPOSED to come to tokyo but he doesnt like kenma so he cancelled. like??? what did he want? but atsumu turned out to be super cool surprisingly and we started gaming together and kageyama cannot handle that and idk why _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its like, i cant have friends, but he doesnt want to do anything. everything is always my fault. i dont like being with him. he puts up a front sometimes for our friends but i think they all know. its just exhausting. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Well, you shouldn’t get back together. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ What about practice? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Your happiness needs to come first. That sounds really unhealthy, Shōyō. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im probably exaggerating. he says i do that a lot. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ No, honestly, please don't be mad, but I talked to a couple people before messaging you and it really doesn’t seem like you’re exaggerating. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ who? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I don’t want to throw them under the bus that way, I’m sorry. But please trust me when I say that if you’re feeling that way, you need to listen to yourself. High school volleyball comes second to your self esteem, happiness and general mental health. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what if its so bad that i have to leave karasuno? i love it here _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Coach Ukai will protect you. You just need to be honest. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahaha im just out here making him seem like a whole ass devil. im not perfect _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Of course not. But it still isn’t okay. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ when he broke up with me this time he said “i cant wait to see which of the people you told me not to worry about you end up with” _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Jesus. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I’m sorry, Hinata. I should’ve been more present. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no like i said i get it. youre busy. i know i couldve reached out whenever. it just doesnt seem bad until i say it out loud or text it ig _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Can I say something without it coming across as bragging? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ shoot _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Daichi is a human angel. He gives me the space I need when I need it but also the attention I need when I need that, too. He lets me see my friends on my own without demanding constant communication or a play by play and when I get home he just asks if I had fun. We do things together all the time and we don’t fight while we do it. I always look forward to seeing him. We’re best friends and I love him and he’s my safe place. But we also have social circles outside of each other and that’s totally fine with us. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i love that for you you deserve it suga💕💕 _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Thank you! But the point of me saying that wasn’t to brag. In fact, that’s just a healthy relationship. It sounds like Kageyama is isolating you, belittling you, controlling you and generally just emotionally abusing you. I hate to say that about him because it seemed as though he really was growing back when I played with you guys, but… Your stories just aren’t okay. And I don’t want to say it’ll be like that forever, but I do think it’ll take losing you for him to change. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ abusive is a big heavy word suga _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ I don’t use it lightly. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ damn _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Obviously the decision is yours and you’ll do what you want to do, but please think about it. I love you and I care about you and I’m here for you. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thank you suga. i love you too. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Message me whenever, okay? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i will. thank you. gn _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Goodnight, Shōyō ❤️ _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 💕💕_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yo shō _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wanna play some apex _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ idk its been a tough day _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wanna talk about it while we play some apex? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im crying tho _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay but will you still be able to make calls coherently _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ probably _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wait are u home rn _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yes? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ok _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ why? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hello? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im sending hot chocolate and cookies over so you can stop crying _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i appreciate that but i dont think thatll stop it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ itll help tho. enough that you can play some apex _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you right. thank you. you didnt need to do that _

_ Miya Atsumu wants to call! _

**_Call:_ **

_ Atsumu wears a headset and laughs at Hinata’s blotchy face. _

_ “What’s going on, man?” _

_ “Sugawara just talked to me about Kageyama and said some things.” _

_ “Oh, you’re crying about  _ Kageyama?”

_ Hinata shrugged, “Yeah.” _

_ Atsumu laughed again and shook his head as he watched his screen and played his game, “Isn’t your boyfriend supposed to make you happy?” _

_ “Well, he isn’t my boyfriend anymore.” _

_ “Oh, really?” Atsumu frowned as he shot someone on screen before smiling briefly to the camera. “Till when?” _

_ “I don’t think I’m taking him back this time,” Hinata muttered as he rolled over and pulled the blanket over himself. _

_ “Oooh, Shōyō’s back on the market, huh? RIP your dms.” _

_ Hinata laughed lightly, “I’m not dating for a  _ long  _ time.” _

_ “Smart,” Atsumu threw his hands up as his character died. “Okay, get online, man!” _

_ “Okay,” Hinata got up and started his computer. “Hey, Atsumu?” _

_ Atsumu hummed his acknowledgment as he waited for Hinata to get online. _

_ “Do you think Kageyama is abusive?” _

_ Atsumu frowned deeply and shifted in his seat, “Uh? Is there something you haven’t told me? If he touc—“ _

_ “He’s never done anything like that. Sugawara said he seemed emotionally abusive, but I don’t know if I was just exaggerating.” _

_ “You know, Shōyō,” Atsumu sat back and put his hands on his head. “The first— Okay, the first  _ nice  _ thing I noticed about you was that you’re extremely trusting. That’s your power move. But it’s also your biggest downfall. I think… Maybe you trust Kageyama a bit too much.” _

_ “You do, huh?” _

_ “Sometimes when trusting people put their trust in the wrong people, they get burned. But I don’t want to tell you to not trust people. That’s one of the best things about you.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah. It’d be a shame to let one fucker take that away. Your enthusiasm, too. You have a few rare traits that unfortunately can be dimmed by one tainted person. It’s one of the things that makes this world grim. When those damp blankets can extinguish the flame of the bright people.” _

_ “I think you’re giving me too much credit,” Hinata said as he typed. _

_ “Nah,” Atsumu laughed. “Don’t get me wrong. Kageyama is talented, and you have great court chemistry, but we aren’t talking about volleyball right now. Someone like you doesn’t belong with someone like him. But that’s just my opinion, so who cares?” _

_ Hinata glanced at the camera, “Thank you.” _

_ “Eh, whatever. Are you on yet?” _

_ “Almost.” _

_ “Oh,  _ and,”  _ Atsumu rolled closer to his computer, “I expect reimbursement for the free counseling.” _

_ Hinata laughed, “I’m a broke bitch, though!” _

_ “Get a job, then.” _

_ “You know I have no qualifications.” _

_ “I know, just hopeless.” _

_ “Sorry we can’t  _ all  _ be immediately recruited by professional teams.” _

_ “You will be. I promised I’d set for you one day.” _

_ “Yeah, but you don’t control who goes on which team. I may end up in, like, Canada or something dumb.” _

_ “Nah. Predestination, my friend.” _

_ “You’re so stupid,” Hinata snorted as he put his headset on. _

_ “Whatever. Let’s do this,  _ baybee.”

_ Hinata laughed, “Go team!” _


	50. Chapter 50

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kuroo sings as he films his outstretched hand carrying a garbage bag. _

_ “Takin’ out the garbage. Walkin’ right outside. Gonna open the bin.” _

_ He flips the bin lid open, “Gonna say hello to the cute little babies.” _

_ He films inside the bin where a mother raccoon snuggles her babies. The mother looks up and hisses dangerously at him, “Gonna walk away, ‘cause I don’t want no rabies.” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ did you rhyme that on purpose? also, go back. get rabies. bet. you wont. PUSSYBOI _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I actually identify as a rabiosexual. Kenma doesn’t like it though, and my therapist said that isn’t normal. It’s taking all of my self control to not go back down there and just… get all the rabies and live out my life as a rabies positive man. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ the S T R U G G L E kuroo bb omg id let you infect me EVERY. DAY. OF. THE. WEEK. 😩😩😩😤😤 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ohmigod bokuto bby youve NEVER been as hot as you are right the FUCK NOW _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ MMF SPEAK FOR YOURSELF SEXY _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ugh come over here and RAVISH ME _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Mmm bb youre causing me some serious issues vis a vis my raging erection at work rn you got the relish? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ UGH I JUST ATE IT ALL LITERALLY RIGHT NOW. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ALL of it? _

**_Trash Caption:_ ** _ I have no self control and I hate myself _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ not as much as i hate you thooo❤️😩❤️💕🥰😤💕❤️😩😩 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ A hate fuck then? Spicy. Exciting. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ LOLOLOLOL im not fucking you at ALL without the relish bb get sum relish then well talk vis a vis my cock in your ass _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Whoa whoa whoa bucko why is your cock in MY ass? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHA YOU SRSLY THINK YOUD TOP _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What makes me a bottom? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ r u fkn kidding me rn? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ur twink ass topping my ALPHA MALE BODY??? _

**_Trash Caption:_ ** _ Dude no I’d definitely top. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ have you seen my body? it is a temple my guy. i dont allow TRASH INTO IT _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ WOWOWOW You’d be lucky to receive my god like dick _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ seeeee NO BECAUSE i am a spiker. i HIT things. YOU specialize in receives _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You do have a point there _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya!! HEYHYEHEY KUROO BB ADMITTED HE WAS WRONG _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ HE WANTS THIS DIIIIICK _

**_Trash Captain: 🤤🤤🤤🤤_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ fhat emoji describes you perfectly in the least sexual way possible _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oya? This one describes you _

**_Trash Captain: 🦝🦝🦝🦝🦝_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no its 🦁🦁🦁 PURE ALPHA ENERGY _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ 1: I meant because of all the rabies I’m gonna give you and 2: ONLY WEAK MEN PUSH THE ALPHA NARRATIVE _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ well im a beta male for you bb boy 🙈🙈🙈 _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but wtf is that rabies thing? a joke right? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ LOLOL TUMBLR BOY _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ youre the kinda fucker to have a dashboard full of porn _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ So? What’s wrong with that? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha loooooooser _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You act like you dont watch porn. Shut up man I KNOW your horny ass jerks off twice a day _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ four times AKHTUALLY but SOME OF US get nudes from our fiances so😇😇🖕🖕🖕 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay I think that qualifies for a medical diagnosis and I can’t decide between roasting you with “at least i still live with my boyfriend” or “kudos on your two month old nudes because thats the soonest you could get them without it being child porn”. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ 1\. no, its amazing and fine. 2. definitely the first one. the second roast is too damn long 3. mean _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Eh, you’ll live _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ … akaashi’s been sending me nudes since we got together. am i gonna get arrested? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ OOF I hope you never piss him off dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nah hed never do that to me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Idk he could REALLY wreck your life man _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 🙄🙄🙄_ ** _ go get rabies dumbass _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT YOU _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ show me your care with your booodayyyy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ TALK DIRTY TO ME BB _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ this could be us but u playin _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Holy shit thats so DIRTY BABE _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I want you to RUIN ME _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Ugh hooonneeeyyyy ur doing so MUCH to me rn _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i gotta go to work but ill be thinkin about you aaaaall day MMF _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Kk baby have a good day think about me at least once when you jerk off four times later! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you kiddin? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you already got the first two. just finished up actually _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ givin that cum rag a run for its money _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I will NEVER get over the horror of that one time _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ YOU LET ME WEAR THAT SHIRT ALL DAY _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ WHATD YOU WANT ME TO DO I WASNT ABOUT TO ANNOUNCE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU WERE LITERALLY WEARING MY JIZZ DUDE HAHAHAH _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Pull me aside and say UH HEY DUDE ABOUT THAT SHIRT _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DUUUDE THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I STG LMFAOO _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ OKAYOKAY GOODBYE KUROO I LOVE YOU BRO _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Love you dude ttyl _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hug akaashi for me. i miss him _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya I will if I see him _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay 💕❤️🥰💕😩🥰❤️💕❤️😤 _

**_Trash Captain: ❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some healthy shit

**_Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _hey what are you doing_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Baking!!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _what are you making? more importantly, can i have some?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films himself as he waves to the camera then pans to Tendō, who demonstrates how to make a delicate chocolate dessert. Caption: He’s trying to show me how but it’s way harder than it looks!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _oh cool youre with tendō?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Yeah! He’s super awesome!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _super awesome huh? he sure was a pain in the ass to play against_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Right?? I can’t believe he didn’t go on to play professionally!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _what does he do then?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _He’s actually moving to PARIS soon!! Isn’t that CRAZY?_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ya thats pretty cool_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _but why?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Oh right hahahaha he’s opening a chocolate shop!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _oh wow_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _He’s so good at it though! He’ll be successful for sure_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _thats awesome_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _are you coming over later still?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Yessss 💕💕💕_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _can you bring me a chocolate?_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I’ll bring you a bunch❤️❤️❤️_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _thanks ❤️_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He shows the snacks he bought them, all of Tadashi’s favorites, as well as several types of drinks. He zooms in on three Disney DVDs. Caption: i didnt know which youd want so i got all of them_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _TSUUUUUKKIII OH MY GOOOOOD YOURE SO CUTE_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _being a good boyfriend is the COOLEST youre so awesome!!!!_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _idk somewhere along the way you became cooler than me i think_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi: 😭😭😭😭_ ** _Tsukki omg I’m gonna cry please_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _theres no reason to cry tadashi_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _You’re just so amazing_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _im not doing anything special_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _I know! You’re like this all the time and its the most special and amazing thing ever I’m so lucky_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _im lucky_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _have fun. cya later_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi: 😭😭😭😭❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_ ** _Omg yes Tsukki see you later! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _love you too_

**_Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yo yutaro_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _what do you want for your birthday?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _What? My birthday isn’t for months_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i wanna be prepared so what do you want_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You don’t need to get me anything_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im getting you smth either way. the only difference will be is if its smth you want or smth you dont want_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Anything you do will be perfect 💕_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SO D I F F I C U L T just tell me pls_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay, it’s embarrassing_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _youre always embarrassing_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay wow_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i loooove you now tell me_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay. I love you, too. Remember how those guys made that video all dressed like girls?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Do you think you could dress like that for a night?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i mean i probably could_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I told you it’s embarrassing_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no its fine but in case i decide i dont want to do that, can you think of a backup?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Sure, just give me some time_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _okok_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _What would you like for your birthday next month?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh looks like you already got me that so you dont need to get me anything else_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You’re adorable holy shit. I’ll just surprise you, then_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _nooo dont i dont want anything_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Hahaha now whos being difficult?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im not youve just already given me everything i want_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Crying in the club rn_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _old meme_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _for my birthday i want you to start using ig and find good memes LOL_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō: 😂😂😂_ ** _You got it. I’m still surprising you, though_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _fine. im surprising you more then._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I’m gonna surprise you the MOST._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _impossible. my surprise will be the most surprising surprise ever_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im going to stop before i cant deliver lolol_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I love you so much_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _love you toooo_

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hey wanna get on scener and watch trailer park boys_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Omg yes_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _cool_


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just love hinata okay he deserves the universe

**_Hinata Shōyō and Haiba Lev_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ leeeeeeeev _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ beautiful man _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ duuuuude answer mee _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Whats good shortie? Hows the weather down there? Warmer probably _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😒😒😒😒_ ** _ aaaaaanywayy _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ are you coming to kunimis tn?? it’s his birthday!! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ohh no no one told me its his birthday _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Im busy but now I need to go I wish Id known. What do you get someone like that? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He takes a photo with a large amount of weed in a large plastic baggie. Caption: i got him two os _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ HAHAHA dude dont get caught with that!! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahaha ya my parents weren’t impressed but if you want you can just throw me some $$ and we can give it to him together _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh my god thank you that saves me a lot of time _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what are you so busy with anyways _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Im tryna get more work modelling so Im not out of luck trying to start after high school _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ modelling? THATS SO COOL _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but youre so TALL will they even be able to get all of you in the pictures? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ 😐😐😐😐 My long legs are an ASSET THANKUUU _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ actually you know what _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _??? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ 1sec _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Azumane Asahi_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey asahi!! _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Oh hey Hinata wsp? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ youre doing that apparel line still right? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He thumbs through a rack of clothes. Caption: I just FINISHED that apparel line _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ THATS AWESOME WTF GOOD IM SO PROUD OF YOU _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Awww thank you:):) _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you earned it frfr!! _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Thanks! So whats up _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ are you looking for someone to model your clothes? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Uh no offense but youre a bit short for that, Hinata _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I wish I could, but I need tall people for this line _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ good thing im asking for lev!! _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Oh no way really? He wants to model my clothes? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hes trying to start a career! _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ How tall is he? I guess you wouldn’t really know that huh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ luckily he brags about that all the time 🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hes almost 6’6 now _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ WHOA THATS TALL _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ tell me about it _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Wow thanks! I’ll message him. I think he’d actually be perfect for this _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omg yayyy glad i could help _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey kuroo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yessum _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ are you and kenma coming to kunimis birthday tn? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yes but were running late leaving _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh why _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits at his table, anguishing over paperwork. Caption: Helping Akaashi _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ with what??? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He needs to pass a language test in order to qualify for a visa to italy _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh shoot that sounds like a lot of work _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tell me about it. The guys been l o s i n g it lately. Especially with this application _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ is there anything i can do to help??? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Unless you can find him an article interesting enough to actually get him a real job at his magazine, I’m gonna say no _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what kind of magazine _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk tbh I think its like… gossip. Or fashion or something. I’ll ask. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi fiddles with a pencil, “Uh, yeah. They want me to discover some kind of unknown artist with, like, groundbreaking talent. And with exams, this application and a social life, that’s  _ totally  _ possible. I’ll just prowl underground Tokyo—“ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah. Losing it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hmmmmm _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ik youre busy so ill do this all at once! i may be biased but asahi just finished an apparel line and from what i saw it was really good! maybe you could write your article about that? and then itd be good exposure for him AND lev who i think is gonna model it! its really really good and asahi deserves for people to notice him PLUS i think itll be good for your magazine _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh shoot. Really? If its as good as you’re saying then that could solve a lot of problems for me. I’ll message him right away. Thank you so much, Shōyō-san. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ I HOPE IT WORKS OUT!! 💕 _

**_Akaashi Keiji, Haiba Lev and Azumane Asahi_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hey, guys! Hinata mentioned that Lev will be modelling Asahi-san’s fashion line and I was wondering if I could look into writing an article about it. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Whoa, really? I read your magazine all the time. The idea of actually being an artist in it blows my mind. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Not to sound rude, but I’d have to be sure that it’s a good fit first. Do you mind sending me photos of what you have so far? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Absolutely. Keep in mind that it’ll look different on the models. I have this entire concept that needs to be pulled further together with hair and makeup. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Of course. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He thumbs through the rack of his clothes, displaying a series of haute couture outfits. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow, Hinata was right. Those are very, very good. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ You really think so? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ If you allow me to write about this, I think it could really change my life. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ It would change mine, too. Coverage in that magazine? Wow. My heart is racing hahahaha _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya and if I get to model those awesome clothes AND get exposure through that magazine I think I’d really have a shot _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So, it’s decided then? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Im in if you guys are _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ You couldn’t stop me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s amazing. I’m literally shaking right now. Thank you so much. I’ll message soon about shoot times and interviews and all of that. Thank you. Seriously. If this works then getting a work Visa will be much easier if I can just transfer. I’ll be able to be with Bokuto-san again. And that means… So much to me. Thank you. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ No thank you Akaashi it’s a lot _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Thank you both. It’ll set the rest of my plans into motion… I think this is all really possible for us _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I think really we should be thanking Hinata _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He is a really powerful person to know, huh? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ It always seems like he doesn’t really have any friends just because he has too many of them, but I think that makes him a really good friend _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Idk how he does it honestly. Like he just knows so much about so many people and it seems like he genuinely cares about all of it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Shōyō-san is a good friend. I’m lucky to know him. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Yeah, me too. I’m so lucky he came to Karasuno. Aside from this, he also got me playing volleyball again. He was a huge reason why we got to Nationals. That means a whole lot. I guess I never thought too much about it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes. He’s always there to listen, too. Always has a joke when you need it as well. I wonder when he sleeps. He’s always present for anyone who needs him _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ He makes our games better, too. Like, Kenma never really cared much before his met Hinata. But then he actually started caring. Idk why, honestly but I kinda get it. He was my first real rival, too. I would’ve never worked so hard on receives if it wasn’t for him _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Well, I think we all owe Hinata a phone call. At least. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I dont think we could ever really repay him for the things hes done _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I don’t think he ever really expected that _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, I feel like through him putting us all together right now I can actually breathe again. It doesn’t feel as hopeless. I don’t think you can adequately pay someone back for that. But maybe simply acknowledging it is a good place to start. _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ Ya… Honestly, I’m sure if you talked to anyone they’d have this much to say about what hes done _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ I bet most of us have never even said thank you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Never too late to start. _


	53. Chapter 53

**_Dumb and Dumber_ **

**_Dumb:_ ** _You know when you’re just vibing with your friends and a song comes on that basically tears your soul out because it makes you confront emotions you didn’t know existed until, like, a year ago?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Hey, what’s going on Yaku?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Look at this:_

**_Dumb:_ ** _When did I start loving him, Kuroo?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Honestly… What?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I just… I don’t know. I’m high and all in my feelings rn_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Idk what to say man_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I guess it doesn’t matter. He's there and I’m here_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _And youre both dating someone?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Nah, I broke up with Alexander_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _What? Why?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Because my feelings for Lev are just so strong recently that it didn’t feel fair to him_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Damn Yaku_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _It’s honestly whatever. Living alone is cool. Got a cat and shes fat dude_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _That’s pretty nice_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Yeah. How’s he?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _He’s doing pretty well for himself, honestly. Seems a lot happier these days. Working more, smoking less, got a lot more friends than before. It’s been a pleasure to talk to him lately. He’s seemed to mature a LOT over the last year_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _That’s really good_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Ya and I’ve been spending a lot of time with Akaashi lately and he told me how Lev’s going to be modelling Asahi’s fashion whatever for the magazine he works for_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Wow. Modelling? I’m so proud of him_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Yeeeeee_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _What’s the magazine called?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Tbh idk I don’t listen most of the time_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Wow wtf? That’s kinda mean_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Nah, not really. Akaashi’s kinda boring_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Wowwww_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _His only real saving grace is his ass_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _WOOOOOOW_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Acting like youve never thought it huh?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Even THINKING that thought is enough to get Bokuto to beat you up. You must be feeling brave._

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Nah, me and Bokuto talk about how hot he is all the time_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _That’s… alarming_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Why?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _How does he trust you to be around him all the time while he’s gone? You’re so slimy_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Because I’m not interested in him. Boring, remember?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I literally don’t even have words for you rn_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Dude its FINE. He also comments on Kenmas phaaaaaaaat ass. It’s called APPRECIATING ART._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _God you guys are pigs_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _And YOU are an ingrate_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _What? Why?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _I know for a FACT that you’ve thought both of those thoughts before. You’re a man. You’ve had to._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Akaashi is fine. Kenma doesn’t have an ass, though_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Whatever, says you, washboard_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Lanky fuck_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Feminine hips_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Roosterhead_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _SO WHAT IM HEARING IS THAT YOU THINK LEV has a better ass than kenma?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _And even Akaashi?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Because dull personality aside, he admittedly has the better ass._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _This conversation has really gotten away from me_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Answer the question_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _How could you say Bokutos FIANCE has a better ass than your boyfriend?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Because its true? Besides, Kenma’s ass is still phat and its the one I have and the one I want so it doesn’t really matter_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _That’s fucked up dude_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Whatever it isn't like they don't discuss every inch of us, too_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I can’t see them doing that_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Cause you dont know anything about anything_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Hence how you think Lev has the best ass._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _What is happening?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _ANYWAYS he’s only two years younger than you. Why are you making such a big deal out of the age thing?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Because two years at our age is a big deal_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Bokutos like a year and a half older than Akaashi and they’re engaged_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _It’s different. They’ve been dating for years. I’m nineteen and Lev is seventeen. In other words, illegal._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _But like I said, it doesn’t matter because I’m here and he’s there._

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Idk sounds like excuses_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _You’re a bad influence_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _No you’re just stupid and avoidant. I thought your literal whole career hinges on confronting problems head on?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I’m a libero, not a blocker. My job relies on fixing other people’s problems. Like right now when I’m telling you that you’re a pig man and should be arrested immediately and brought to Idiot Jail._

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Good one. Again, I only stated objective facts. You’re the one out here pretending like your (objectively incorrect) opinion is gospel. But if you want to do that, then stand by it and don’t hide behind the guise of self righteous superiority._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Oooooh defensive_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _If you think Lev’s ass is the best ass out there, then stop making excuses and get him. Even if he doesn’t actually have the best ass (which is objectively true, again) his ass is the one you want and should be the one you have. Stop bitching and do something about it._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _That was SO broken_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Need me to dumb it down, peabrain?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _No, I get it._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _But it begs the question_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _What_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _You really think that Akaashi’s ass is the best one out there? Like, ever? Because that's objectively false._

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Hahahahaha no, dude. Not even close. Out of all the asses I’ve personally seen with my own two eyes, Fukurōdani’s one manager. Then Bokuto. Obviously._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Obviously_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _You’re like… At the bottom of the list. Right above Oikawa._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I AM NOT AS FLAT AS HIM_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _No, that’s why you’re just above him_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _I literally hate you_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _This was such a trainwreck. Why do I ever message you?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Cmon it made you feel better_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Yes, the blatant objectification of everyone you know REALLY did the trick_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _I mean, yeah. It just isn’t fair. Bokuto and Akaashi are just a power couple. When it comes to ass, anyways. Otherwise, what a mess._

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Great_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Are you less sad, now?_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Tbh yeah_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _A lil hot goss to take your mind off of it_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _You’re embarrassing. Thank you_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Sure, I’ll rank my friends and make fun of you whenever. Just hmu_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Ya I’m okay without that for a while now but thanks_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _No problem!_

_Yaku Morisuke took a screenshot of chat!_

_Yaku Morisuke took a screenshot of chat!_

**_Dumber:_ ** _LOL WHATEVER_

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _Sent two photos!_

 **_Photos:_ ** _The screenshots Yaku took, detailing Kuroo’s opinion of Akaashi._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _care to explain yourself?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Which part?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _all of it._

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Sure!_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Kenma’s ass is phat. Akaashi’s ass is ALSO phat, but he’s boring to talk to. Good?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _hahahahaha his ass IS pretty phat_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Ya ikr Kenma too_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _idk about that_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _How many times do we need to go over this? You just can’t tell because of his clothes_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ya sure whatever youre just overcompensating because akaashi is so much hotter and you cant stand being in my shadow!_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Akaashi’s hot. I won’t lie. But then he opens his mouth. Like, I cannot get to sleep fast enough._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _:) just tak to kenma :) for five seconds :) that would do it :)_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Nah Kenmas cool_

 **_Frosted Tip Captain:_ ** _how would you know? he hasnt looked up from his game in three months_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Ohhh actually, I can’t blame you for not knowing since you haven’t exchanged more than five words with your fiance in like 3 days, but Kenma is actually pretty outgoing when he likes who he’s around_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ugh tbh GOOD the quieter he is the easier it is to stay awake_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _KENMA not akaashi ugh i messed it up im sad now_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _What why? I’m just playing_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i knkw me too but like. idk_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Tell me_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _idk how to say it_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Just try_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _akaashis just trying so hard to do everything he can to get here and it makes me so happy but also makes me sad because youre helping him and im not because i cant_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _and its like, if you dont even like him then he isnt even spending his sparse free time with someone that likes him and he deserves to ve with people that love him. and idk i guess im kinda jealous. i know youd never do it to me but i get worried that the longer im gone the closer hell get to you and youre my best friend and that scares me_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _but then you say mean things about him and it makes me feel better instead of angry or defensive. and idk i just think that makes me a bad person_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I don’t NOT like him, Bokuto. We’re friends. I was just joking. But I wasn’t joking when I said I wasn’t interested in him. Kenma and I live together. We love each other. Genuinely, he’s the only person I want to be with. None of us would do that to you. He’s only spending time with me to get to you. You know that._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ya but it just feels like im pushing him into the arms of a more compatible man_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _??? We have NOTHING in common. That’s why talking to him sucks_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _youre both smart. you get good grades. you try hard. you both work in media. those are just the things i can name off the top of my head_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _he didn’t even tell me about the article hes doing with the other guys. i heard about it from konoha_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _idk shits just tough_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I don’t know what to tell you. I think it just comes down to whether or not you trust us._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i do_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Thanks. Because even if I was an asshole and hated you or whatever and had this secret boner for Akaashi, I still love Kenma too much to ever even think about doing something like that._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _even if he has no ass?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _ITS HIS CLOTHES_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _hahahahahahahaha suuuuuure_

**_Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Kōtarō_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hi! I know I’ve been kinda MIA lately and I’m so sorry, but I’ve been working really hard on my article! I just finished it and I wanted you to be the first to see it. I’m so proud of it. I think this is really going to do it for us. I think I’ll get the position, Bokuto-san! Then we can be together again, but for good._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Forwarded one attachment!_

_A Secret From Miyagi.PDF_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _We did the shoot and everything ourselves, too. I think it’s really good. Let me know what you think when you get the chance! I love you so much. One step closer to spending our lives together. 💕_

_Bokuto Kōtarō wants to call!_

**_Call:_ ** _Akaashi sits at his kitchen island, basked in light and pushes his glasses up. Bokuto lays in his bed, squinting into his phone flash._

_“Did I wake you?” Akaashi asks._

_“No, you’re good,” Bokuto smiles. “I read your article, baby. It’s so good. You should be very proud.”_

_“I spent so much time on it. I haven’t slept in four days,” Akaashi laughs. “But it’s worth it. I just can’t wait to be with you again.”_

_“It’s been hard lately, huh?”_

_“Yeah. It has,” Akaashi admits. “I feel even worse for Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san, though. They’re doing this for three more years.”_

_“They’ll never make it,” Bokuto frowns. “I’ll pray for them.”_

_“I think we have some decision making of our own to do,” Akaashi shifted in his seat._

_“Oh?” Bokuto sits up and looks more seriously at the camera._

_“Yeah, like, when I get there are we having Italian or Japanese for dinner?”_

_Bokuto beams, “Neither. I’m having_ you _for dinner.”_

_“Normally I’d call you embarrassing, but… Yeah. Yeah, sounds good,” Akaashi snorts. “With the internship over either way now, I’ll have more time to talk to you again.”_

_“Awesome!”_

_“Yeah,” Akaashi blushes. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve been having to spend a_ lot _of time with Kuroo-san. I still will because he’s helping with my visa application. I should be more appreciative, but it’s just so difficult to be around him. It’s only regular feeling when we talk about you.”_

_“Talk about me?”_

_“Yeah, Kuroo-san and I have never actually really been friends. That’s what I’ve learned. So, we don’t really know how to interact when you’re not there. But I really do appreciate his help. Want to know a secret?”_

_“Always.”_

_“I think Kuroo-san is a really good friend. I used to think he was the most annoying, cocky, superficial guy on the planet. But lately, I don’t think so at all.”_

_“No?”_

_“He’s still shallow, but I think there’s actually some depth to him. And I think he really loves you, Bokuto-san. He’s practically learned Italian so we can be together again.”_

_Bokuto furrows his brow and speaks slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”_

_“We’ll have to do something big to repay him for all he’s doing for us.”_

_“Yeah, we will.”_

__

__


	54. Chapter 54

**_Go Go Seijoh!_ **

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _ In recognition of the upcoming world series: https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ _

**_Link:_ ** _ A black screen transitions to a doorway in a dark room. The camera backs out as the door opens and a cloaked figure enters, swinging a thurible. Smoke eats up the camera as the figure passes, then films them from behind. The camera cuts to the hooded figure kneeling before a small altar, and lowers their hood to reveal Kunimi, lighting several small candles and incense. _

_ Kunimi sits back and draws a cross over himself as the camera pans to the altar, showing an ugly photo of Oikawa lit by candle light. _

_ The camera cuts as two more hooded figures enter the room and one places a “blood” soaked white rose before the photo. Kindaichi and Yahaba peel back their hoods and repeat the acts of kneeling and crossing themselves. _

_ Slow organ music starts as they all sit and lower their heads to their photo of Oikawa, when Kunimi starts singing. _

_ “Please, gentle Tōru. Will you bless a little child? For I love you. Tell Heaven I’m doing my best. I’m praying for you, even though you’re already blessed.” _

_ Yahaba reaches out and takes Kunimi’s hand as he sings next, “Please, Mother Tōru. Will you look upon me as your own, make me special? Be my angel, be my everything: Wonderful, perfect and true. And I’ll try to be exactly like you.” _

_ Kindaichi takes Kunimi’s other hand as he sings, “Please, Holy Tōru. Will you feed a hungry child? For I love you. Tell Heaven I’m doing my best. I’m praying for you, even though you’re already blessed.” _

_ They all slowly rise as they sing together, keeping solemn energy, “Please, Mother Tōru. Will you feed a hungry child? For I love you. Tell Heaven I’m doing my best. I’m praying for you, even though you’re already blessed.” _

_ They take in a deep breath and raise their hands together as their voices grow louder and the organ music swells, “Santa, Santa Oikawa. Madre de todos los niños, de los tiranizados, de los descamisados, de los trabajadores, de la Argentina.” _

_ They all drop their hands and start doing various stupid dances as the music speeds up and drums are introduced, “Santa, Santa Oikawa! Madre de todos los niños, de los tiranizados, de los descamisados, de los trabajadores, de la Argentina!” _

_ The camera pans back in on the photo, candles, rose and thurible as the music fades. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ THIS IS THE ONLY WAY PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO ADDRESS ME FROM NOW ON _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I AM FINALLY BEING WORSHIPPED THE WAY I DESERVE _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You could’ve picked a better picture, though _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You shouldn’t have done this _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ OH GOOD YOURE HERE IWACHAN _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ TAKE. N. O. T. E. S. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh, my god _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh my GOOOOOD IM SO H A P P Y _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ WDYM THAT WAS THE BEST EVER _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, but it was about this professional player we watch all the time. Who are you? _

**_Oikawa Tōru: 😐😐_ **

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _ Wait, I think that’s the guy that said he was Oikawa last time _

**_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _ OHHHH YEAH like, hes the SAME oikawa as the one who plays on TV right? _

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _ I think so _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh my god _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that’s impossible _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i think id know if we played with THE oikawa toru _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You’re right. They must just have the same name. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Iwachan do something _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ All I’m saying is I’ve never seen them in the same room. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya cause TV oikawa seems really cool _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Thanks guys _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ But for real, we’ll be watching you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _ Together! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ehh idk about that _

**_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _ Yeah! Cheering on TV oikawa _

**_Yahaba Shigeru:_ ** _ But also our senpai and friend _

**_Watari Shinji:_ ** _ And hopefully Iwaizumi cries again _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ IT WAS AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I love you, guys _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō: ❤️_ **

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️_ **

**_Watari Shinji: ❤️_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: ❤️_ **

**_Yahaba Shigeru: ❤️_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru: ❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just love kunimi more than life ok im sorry

**_Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Hey_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hi_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I love you_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i love you_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I love you_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i love you_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I love you_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i love you_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i love you MORE SO STOP_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _LOL what happened to “not knowing we were dating”?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _just cuz i didnt know we were dating doesnt mean i didnt love you stupid_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wait, what? You loved me back then?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Liar_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im not shut up_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Kuuuunimi looooved me_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _loves*_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Hahahaha ❤️❤️❤️_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ive literally loved you since we were like twelve_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lemme tell ya how confused you made me for A WHILE_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Really?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no that really detailed message was a lie_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Tbh its just hard to believe_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I don’t know_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _tbh its harder for me to believe_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im not exactly the most “inspired” person_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I could write novels on why that isn't true_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _bet u wont_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh god youve been typing for a MINUTE i was joking dude_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I love you so much, Akira. I feel so lucky every day. I was so mad at Yahaba and Watari for outing us like that, but we’ve become so much stronger since then. Now, I’m just really thankful. The time I get to spend with you is cherished so deeply and I hope you understand that. I hope it never changes. But as long as I’m with you, I can withstand whatever._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _idk what to say_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh god im too emotionally unavailable for this_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You don’t need to say anything. You express how you feel through actions. Words aren’t necessary._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this is why i love you oml_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _imagine dating some bitch who demanded an adequate response to them pouring their heart out? LOL nah_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Hahahaha_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you really get me_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats so cool_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I just want you to be happy._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i am. are you?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes. Of course._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _the guys are coming over friday are you too_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Who are the guys?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _sho iwa um goshiki god what are names_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _idk if kenma and kuroo are coming_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh and suna_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Suna? It’s so weird that you guys are friends now_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hes p chill sho jokes that hes just taller me_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _but if i could block and spike better. which is HILARIOUS coming from him. dickhead_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yeah Shōyō is cool but he’s not the… best player out there_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hes getting better tho_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _True. Hopefully we can beat Karasuno again_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no offense but i dont feel like texting_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _want to just come over_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Sure_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _spend the night?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _stop at the store_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _For what?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _chocolate milk and ya know_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You can say the word_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no it’s embarrassing_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _If you insist on using them you should at least say the word_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _And maybe YOU could take a turn buying them_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Jesus. Im picking you up and YOU'RE going in the store_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _id rather never have sex again for the rest of my whole entire life than do that_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no. my answer is no. no no no no no_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I’ll go if you send me a picture of your face right now_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He flips off the camera with an entirely red face and a deep frown._

_Kindaichi Yūtarō took a screenshot of snap!_

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Adorable. See you soon._

_Seen by Kunimi Akira._

* * *

I saw this and wanted to cry:

I love him. Beautiful baby.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Reluctant Mom Squad_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hey, guys? I have a question._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Just when I thought this chat was dead_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _What’s up, Akaashi?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Am I boring?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _What? Why?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Well, someone sent me this._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I don’t know who said it or in what context, but, I have to ask— is this how everyone sees me?_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Of course not!! You’re very interesting!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I got mad at first but then I realized… When have I ever done anything impulsive or wild?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Out of my own volition and not as an extension of Bokuto-san or Kuroo-san’s antics?_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _No! One time you didn’t use a turn signal ON PURPOSE because the guy behind you was tailgating! That was pretty cool!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sure. And then… That time at Nationals when you impulsively tossed the ball seemingly without much thought over and over? You really gave up control then._

 **_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _I once saw you use a B pencil rather than HB._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Yeah, I have nothing._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh, my god. I’m boring._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I have a confession._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _???_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _That conversation was between Kuroo and me._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _He said you’re boring._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kuroo-san thinks I’m boring?_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _I thought you just said yourself that you’re boring?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That was different! I can’t believe Kuroo-san said I’m boring!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Why? I thought we were becoming friends for real. When did he say that?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _When you were writing that article._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _So, less than a month ago?_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Ouch_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You aren’t boring. You’re practical._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Yeah! Practical! You see no point in taking unnecessary risk or wasting time with unimportant things._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m having a midlife crisis._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You’re barely eighteen. You’re just about to graduate high school. You’re not having a midlife crisis._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _MAYBE IM ONLY LIVING TO THIRTY SIX HAJIME_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay, wow._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _That’s a decent life tbh_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _I’m not entirely sure you belong in this chat_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _RELUCTANT mom squad._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Yeah, fair enough_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’ve wasted my entire youth_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _So dramatic. You’re E I G H T E E N._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _You made him yell._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I’m not yelling._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yell all you want. It’s about time I’ve started making waves. I need to prove that my practical side isn’t the only one I have._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I wasn’t yelling. Also, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. Obviously, you’re a three dimensional person. Also, Kuroo is kind of stupid. Why do you care about what he says?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Because we’ve been hanging out a lot recently and he doesn’t lie. So, it’s true. I don’t want that to be my reputation._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _What? Responsible and successful?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Excuse me, but… What the fuck?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I mean, think about it. I have always pulled straight A’s. I’ve been in sports, extra lessons, university prep classes, music lessons and the like my whole life. I’ve only been with one person, who I’m now engaged to. I just balanced school, Nationals and my internship at a magazine so I can hopefully get a job and move to Italy and be WITH that fiance so we can finally be together and sink into a life of familiar, monotonous monogamy. Forever._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Wow flex harder Akaashi_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _But I’ve never done REGULAR teenage things. Unless I was with other people who made me, but even then I was just the voice of reason. I’ve been drunk less than five times. I’ve never even tried weed. I’ve never just completely let loose and had a really good time where I didn’t consider the consequences. I was literally the ONLY second year vice captain in the history of Fukurōdani because the coach simply trusted me to keep Bokuto-san in check. I’ve never even returned a library book late._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Everything comes with a price. I’m not ready to just be a boring adult that works at a magazine every day from 8-8. Oh, god. I’m doomed forever to just be a boring adult with a day job._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Dude, chill. You can still do those things._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _There’s nothing wrong with routine_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Aren’t any of you guys worried? Life is going so fast_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _I’m not engaged at the ripe age of 18 so I can’t relate. But you guys have been together for a while. So, how can that be wrong?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Of all the things to zone in on THAT was the wrong one. Akaashi, you’re not seriously thinking of breaking up with Bokuto to “sow your wild oats”, right?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _What? No, of course not. I can act out in other ways. Nothing is worth that._

 **_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _Maybe take a trip for a week to somewhere that no one knows you._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _OMG YA that’d be so fun!! Pretend to be someone new_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That doesn’t solve the problem, though._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _What do you mean?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’d still have to come back to my normal life. I have to change my real life._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _You don’t have to change anything, Keiji._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I WANT to, though._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay, fine. We’re going to Kunimi’s this weekend. Want to come?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _For one of your sessions?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Hahahahahaha Oh, god. Yes, for one of our sessions._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. I will._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay, cool_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’ll actually do you one better. You all come to Tokyo. I’m throwing a party._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _...Word?_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _LOL WORD???_

 **_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _‘Word’ is a hoodlum slang term for ‘noted’ if I’m not mistaken._

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _Gg you broke the Iwaizumi. Where are we gonna get another one?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Shut the fuck up_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _YEAH shut the fuck up kita_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _What? No_

 **_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _I’m so sorry_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _What is going on?_

 **_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _You did this to us. Why can’t you just behave?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ITS ALREADY WORKING!!_


	57. Chapter 57

**_Dumb and Dumber_ **

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Good going jackass _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Hello to you, too Yaku _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Akaashi got a hold of the screenshot of you calling him boring and now he’s having a midlife crisis _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ LOL ACTUALLY you were the one who took that screenshot so it’s actually your fault _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Who sent it to him, though? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ He didn’t say _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Does he know I said that? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Damn. Oh, well _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ You should care more about this. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Why? It should be entertaining if nothing else _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ You’re a bad person, Kuroo _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ And your approval means nothing to me! _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Smdh whatever dude but have fun answering to Bokuto _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Please, Akaashi having an identity crisis just means he’s going to go to bed past midnight and NOT brush his teeth first _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ He’s having a party on friday. Since this is YOUR fault YOURE going and babysitting. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ OH SHIT DAMN OH NO _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ What? _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Nothing. His party is going to be five guys sitting around reading the dictionary. It’s like you don’t understand what it takes for ME to call someone else boring, dude _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ You’re awful. Just go _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ No, I have plans on friday _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Fine. But go if it gets out of control _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Fine. And I’m only agreeing because I know that won’t happen _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Idc as long as you go if they need you. Because I cant. And neither can Bokuto. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Oya? Dw I got you. They won’t need me, though _

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He and Kindaichi pull up to Akaashi’s house, where the party is already in full swing. The windows are lit in multicoloured lights and the bass is audible from inside their car. Kunimi stumbles out of the car and films the bottles in the front lawn. The camera sways along with him. _

_ “Dudes, I’m so fucked up right now. This is gonna be lit.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whoa is that akaashis house _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yeah, he’s throwing a party _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ damn COOL 💕❤️❤️❤️😍❤️💕💕💕 _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Goshiki has Shirabu pushed against the wall as they kiss messily. Caption: WELL THIS IS NEW MY BABY IS GROOOOWN _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ oh so NOW you admit you baby him _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ your FIRST AND ONLY CONTRIBUTION MOCKS ME _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ goshiki is bb 🤠🤠🤠🤠 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A bunch of people sit in a circle, playing spin the bottle. Caption: just taking this so i can remembee if its real tmo _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Daichi, Asahi and Iwaizumi all taking a shot together. _

**_Komi Haruki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Konoha and Akaashi downing rum and vodka respectively directly from the bottle. Caption: Im alatned _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ dude in fuckunh do ficker _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ holy shiT HAHAHAHA 😂😂😂😂 you forget how to spell or smth _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself shakily as he slurs, “Bokuto, duuuuuuude. Where you  _ at?  _ Pull up, baby boy.” _

_ Akaashi drapes himself over Konoha’s shoulders, “Bokuto-san. Ican’tsee.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He’s in his practice clothes and films outside his practice gym, “Guys. Chill. I’m in Italia, remember? BE SAFE, AKAASHI!” _

**_Komi Haruki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Komi Haruki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi and Konoha stare confusedly at Konoha’s phone, watching Bokuto’s snap. _

_ “Wha’?” _

_ “I thiiink he’sspeakin’ Italian or summin’, ‘cause Iunno what he’ssaying.” _

_ “I hear’ my name.” _

_ “Oya. You righ’. Are you in trouuuuble?” _

_ “Bahh, nah.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ooooookay where kuroo? _

**_Komi Haruki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Komi Haruki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi and Konoha struggle to read his text. _

_ “He said WHERE IS KUROO!” Komi shouts slowly. _

_ Akaashi turns to yell at the camera, “At his’ouse like a LOSER.” He flips the camera off. “Suck my dick, Kuroo-san!” _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YES. Y. E. S. AKAASHI _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wtf? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ A group of them plays spin the bottle. Hinata laughs loudly with a flushed face as he spins. The bottle lands on Yachi, who yelps loudly. They stare in horror at each other for a minute before Hinata shrugs and leans across the circle. _

_ Yachi meets him halfway, and they share a chaste kiss. _

_ Suna yells, “Oh, my god! He kissed a  _ girl!  _ Loooooser!” _

_ Hinata flushes deeply and laughs, “No offen’se, but,” he hiccups, “I’m def’netly gay.” _

_ Yachi covers her mouth as she blushes deeper, then nods enthusiastically, “Me too!” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna inserts himself into the circle of players and spins the bottle, spilling his drink on the floor. He stops the bottle intentionally with his foot so it lands between two players— and on Kunimi, who doesn’t even sit in the circle. _

_ “Oh, my god! Kunimi! Wow! Craaaaaazy!” _

_ Kunimi laughs and blushes, “F’ck off, dude.” _

_ “DO IT!!” Hinata shouts. _

_ Kunimi blushes harder and looks at Kindaichi, who simply dies with laughter. He looks back and shrugs and allows Suna to pull him up harshly. Suna dips him lowly in one arm, keeping the other free for his drink, and leans only centimetres away from his face. _

_ “A true love’s kiss,” Suna searches his face. “Oh, Akira… If only there was someone out there who loved you.” _

_ Kunimi stares at him and whispers, “What? You said you did.” _

_ Suna puts him down and sips his drink before glaring pensively into the fireplace, “As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom—“ _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi wheezes with laughter, “He really… Frozen! In this year! And—“ He chokes on air. “AND KUNIMI KNEW HOW TO ANSWER!” Caption: a frozen rrferrnce holy shot LOLOLOKIL _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Tanaka and Nishinoya are in the pool and struggle to stay above water as they slap each other with pool noodles. They wear only their boxers. The camera pans to Kiyoko who talks with the Fukurōdani ex-managers who laugh at them. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His dinner as he eats with his teammates. Caption: update? everyone ok? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ A bunch of them tried molly. Thats why everyones so damn horny _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Dude I’m too sober for this _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ uh what? who? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Idk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Idk man _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ he isnt answering the phone can you find him _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I havent seen him in a couple hours idk _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ @kurooootetsuro _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ GO. NOW. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh shit okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thanks man. idc that he did it i just need to know hes okay _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Np _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He walks around Akaashi’s room, showing all of his very many awards from over the years. Caption: God, when did he eat or sleep? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi’s phone is abandoned on the kitchen counter, showing four missed calls from Bokuto and around 90 Snapchat notifications. Caption: I guess this is why he isn’t answering _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh boy um okay who would he be with _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ KONOHA! ill call him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Kk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay so behind akaashis house theres this little wooded area go back there and walk straight. youll know what im talking about when you see it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sure, I’ll just walk into the dark woods, with no clear destination at two in the morning. Cool, cool, it’s fine _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thanks dude _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He shivers as he walks through the dark woods, snapping twigs and kicking leaves. There’s distant music coming from within the woods. _

_ “Your boyfriend is a pain in my ass, Bokuto. It’s fucking cold out, man.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shouldnt have called him boring then dude _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He wasn’t supposed to find out! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He comes to a clearing where Akaashi, Konoha, Iwaizumi, Suna, Osamu, Kunimi, Hinata and Kindaichi all sit around a small fire, smoking weed and dancing to music. Suna laughs as he twirls Akaashi around. _

_ They all look up at Kuroo as he arrives and cheer for him. Akaashi laughs and walks right up to him, singing to the music. _

‘Hit on that beat and then stop!”  _ He halts for a second until the beat starts again. _

“Hop on that booty like who the hell cutie?

Like I don't know cootie, my momma ain't raise no bitch ass!”

_ He pulls on the strings to Kuroo’s hoodie and bats his eyelashes at him, _ “Ain't no kiss ass, ain't no–“

_ He pulls away and holds a hand flat up to him, _ “Get the fuck out of my face now. Get the fuck out of my way now.”

_ He points up and down Kuroo as he turns back, kicking his foot up as he goes, _ “You are so far off my level, stop!”

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi turns back as he’s almost back to his group and sings to Kuroo,  _ “I ain't never copy nobody, ay! So quit talkin', bitch! Quit talkin’, bitch!”

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi smiles at him as he dances and sings with Suna and Konoha. He speaks directly to Kuroo as he sings. _

“Got explosives in my mind, yeah! Search for feelin's I can't find, yeah!”

_ He points at Kuroo, then points to his mouth as he sings louder,  _ “I'm a ghost because I grind, yeah!”

_ He beams as Suna grabs his hands, but Konoha still dances with him closely,  _ “Made a deal with Father Time, yeah! Told me "Find a way to shine", yeah!”

_ Akaashi lunges forward and grabs Kuroo by the sweater, laughing as he sings. Kuroo falls forward, the camera shaking and hitting against Akaashi’s shoulder,  _ “I can make you live forever! All you gotta do is dance until you die, yeah!”

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ AW OHMYGOD❤️💕❤️💕🥰🥰💕❤️😍😍✨✨✨✨✨ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HES SO PRETTY WHEN HES HAPPY OHMYGOOOD MY HEART AHH I LOVE YOU _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi beams as he dances with Kuroo and leans into the camera, “I love you, Bokuto-san! I can’t wait to come home!” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you are home baby hahahaha youre so fucked eh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He said “home is wherever you are” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im literally crying i love him so much oh my god _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kunimi and Kageyama out the window. Kunimi is curled into himself as he smokes a cigarette and Kageyama keeps more than a healthy distance as they talk quietly. Caption: Is thia rral? _

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sugawara and Daichi play fight near the pool. Daichi laughs and pushes Sugawara in, but Sugawara gets him by the wrist and pulls him in with him. They surface and sputter before laughing hard. Caption: Goals _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He steps over sleeping bodies as he walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and finds the cheese before removing it. Caption: score _

**_Akaashi Keiji and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

_ 4:55AM _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the ground secretly as he and Akaashi talk. The fire crackles in the background. _

_ “Did you seriously do all of this because I called you boring?” _

_ “I mean,” Akaashi sighs. “No. Not really.” _

_ “Then why?” _

_ “You calling me boring just kind of confirmed the things I was afraid of. I don’t want to just be this…  _ boring,  _ safe, prude, I guess. I’m scared of my entire youth passing by without doing anything I regret, or without having those  _ really  _ good experiences. I’m scared of spending my  _ right now  _ the same way I’ll have to spend the rest of my life.” _

_ “Damn,” Kuroo shifts. “Well, I take it back, either way.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Don’t get me wrong. I think all of…  _ this  _ is ridiculous, but… You’re not boring, Akaashi.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “The dedication and commitment you show every day of your damn life is extraordinary. You’re very talented, smart and you make  _ good  _ decisions. Mostly. That isn’t boring. You’re pretty special.” _

_ “You think so?” _

_ “Yeah. I’m glad we’re friends. But what happened tonight, I don’t think it’s you.” _

_ “I do. It’s all me. Mistakes, exaggerations, overcompensation, all of it. Just as much as deadlines, projects and overextending. It’s something I’ve done, now. And I’m proud of myself.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah,” Akaashi’s smile is audible in his voice. “But… I’m glad we’re friends, too.” _

_ “You sound so sober.” _

_ Akaashi laughs loudly, “God, no. But my mind feels clear. And I feel so open. And free. And I love it. It kind of sucks that I’m going to wake up normally again tomorrow.” _

_ “That doesn’t suck at all.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “Because everything will be normal again tomorrow. And we can study. And talk about Bokuto. I like that.” _

_ Akaashi pauses for a long, long moment, “I like that, too.” _

_ 11:32AM _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why’d you send me that? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I just wanted to make sure you remembered  _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Np _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m sorry _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol why? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I feel dramatic and stupid _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You said you were scared of not regretting things. Welcome to regret _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol thanks. Feels bad _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya maybe but you did molly without sleeping with anyone _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ And you haven’t seen your boyfriend in months. If you were ever gonna cheat it would’ve been then _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _??? I would NEVER. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ik that’s what I’m saying. Dedication and commitment. Your regret could be a lot worse, but it isn’t. So, don’t regret it at all _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _...Thank you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I made you something _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What? Why? What is it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds up a circular piece of paper that was painted yellow, hanging on a blue piece of yarn. The paper reads, ‘Officially Not Boring’. Caption: First place, too! So impressive. It’ll look great with your hundreds of others _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahaha you’re an asshole _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya you’re probably right, but at least I’m not boring either _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Eh, kinda _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wut _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL I’m just kidding _

_ 11:34PM _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The medal Kuroo made hangs proudly above the head of his bed, nestled right alongside his ‘hundreds of others’. Caption: ❤️ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: ❤️_ **


	58. Chapter 58

**_Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shōyō_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hey, can we talk? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i dont really have anything to say to you, kageyama. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay, I’ll rephrase. Can I talk? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ well i cant stop you. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Will you listen? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya ig. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I’m not about to sit here and beg for you back. I feel like we’ve been around that block too often. I just wanted to let you know I talked to Kunimi at Akaashi’s party, and I think I understand now. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I understand where we went wrong. Where I went wrong, specifically. I was selfish, insecure, and just… Didn’t treat you the way you deserved. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya but youve said all that before kageyama. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I know. That’s why I needed to say all this before I demonstrate with actions that I truly do understand. I don’t think we’re right for each other. I will always love you, Shōyō, but I just want you to be happy. And if that isn’t with me, then that’s fine. I guess. We’re just so different. Even if I changed all these things (which I do plan on doing. For the next person, eventually) I don’t think it could work between us. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i agree. and you do need to change. before anyone else. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I know. I’m going to spend a good amount of time on self reflection and growth. I owe you that. I owe the next person that, and I owe myself that. All that being said, can we not let this affect volleyball? This is our last year. I want us all to go to Nationals again. And I want us to win when we’re there. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ id love that too _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay. Good. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ good _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Right. See you at practice, then. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you know. i thought it was forever. it hurts a lot that it just isnt true. idk. im sorry it all went this way. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t do anything wrong. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ it just feels that way. sometimes. i never know how much of it was me. because its never entirely one sided. idk _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ All we can do is control ourselves. Which is what we both need to focus on moving forward. I need to control my reactions to things and you need to accept that you aren’t responsible for other’s emotions. That isn’t your burden. You’re too selfless. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ And I mean this in the nicest way possible. You have too many friends. You’re never alone. That isn’t healthy. You might be happier if you stopped overextending yourself so much socially. You’re the only person you’re going to be with for the rest of your life. Take the time to love yourself. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ idk what to say _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ That’s fine. I’m sorry for overstepping. I just want you to be happy. You’re meant to be happy. And you make the people around you happy, too. But you can’t pour from an empty cup. I don’t know. You’re going to make someone very lucky someday, though. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Goodbye, then. For now. My sister is in labor, so I’m going to go. I think I’ve said all I need to. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omg she is? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah, finally. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ can i meet the baby? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ She would love that. I’ll let you know when. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks. and kageyama? im sorry. im not comfortable being like friends yet _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Couldn’t agree more. It hurts too much. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya. but teammates is fine _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yes. We’re too good out there to be less than perfect. Anyway, ttyl. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ok my ringer is on. bye _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Bye _

_ Read by Hinata Shōyō _

**_yee yee_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A small tattoo of three crows on the back of his calf, wrapped in clear wrap. It’s clearly fresh. Caption: WHAT. THE. FUCK. WHO LET ME DO THIS _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ OMG _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He has an identical tattoo on the inside of his bicep, wrapped similarly. Caption: ME TOO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ HOT DAMN _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wild childs _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Kinda cute tho _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You kept saying they represented you two and that man bun dude. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Awwww omg we’re so cute _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ We really are though _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ We’re the cutest couple frfr _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ daaaaaamn daiman 💕💕🥰🥰❤️💕❤️✨😍 u flexible _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _??????????? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ITS JUST YA KNOW the way you can suck your own dick so well _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I mean i wish _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL RIP suga. your dome skills r subpar _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I didn’t say that _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ the D I S. R E S P E C T. DAICHI FORSHAME MY DUDE _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Oh no _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ It’s starting _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Tbh you should've known better than to play along _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ BESIDES. akaashi and i got matching tattoos WAY before you scrubs ever did _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? You did? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yep!!!!!!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’ve spent an uncomfortable amount of time being naked around me. I’ve never seen it. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ BECAUSE you’re simply mesmerized by my beaaaautiful phat ass, pig boy _

_ Semi Eita left the chat. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Pft. Weak stomach. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ehhh idk he’s kinda got the right idea there _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ THIS IS WHY YOU WERE THE WEAKEST CAPTAIN DAIMAN SORRY I LOVE YOU BUT HOT DAMN HAVE SOME FUUUU N _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ok you’re right. Let’s continue talking about your ass, then. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL wtf thats so gay dude we were talking about tattoos 😂🤣😂🤣😂🤣 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i know my ass is impressive but would it kill ya to drool over the REST of my body too? and what about my B R A I N _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ What brain _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ouch you break my heart _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ SO MATCHING TATTOOS? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OH YA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ Two photos side by side of Bokuto and Akaashi holding back their ears. Akaashi has the words, ‘I am’ written in small print, while Bokuto has ‘With you’ in the same font. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ we got them just before i left. SO SUCK IT DAIIICHIII suck it as good as you suck your own dick dude we win for sure _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ 😩😩😩😩🥰🥰🥰🥰😍😍😍 _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ THATS SO CUTE _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Can you stop saying that? You win, but were cute too _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Loooooool if you put half the effort you put into sucking your own dick maybe you could’ve been a better captain _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ At least my teammates respected me 😇😇😇😇 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ MY TEAMMATES TOTALLY RESPECTED ME except for yaku. And kenma. And yamamoto sometimes. And Lev was a real pain in the ass... _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ So, like, half of them. Kudos! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yoooooo stop coming for my bro!! he was a great captain!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ not as good as me, though!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You were such a BAD CAPTAIN that they had to have a SECOND year to be vice. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what? no. they did that because they love akaashi so much. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ They literally saw how pussywhipped you were that they made him your boss from underneath you. Literally AND figuratively _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ was i a bad captain _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ they all hated me _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Dude, no! You were great! Right, Suga? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Yes!! The best! Waaaay better than Daichi! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre lying _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo added Akaashi Keiji to chat! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Please fix _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You were a great captain, Bokuto-san. Everyone still loves and respects you. They only asked me to vice in my second year so we’d have the chance to do that together before you graduated. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ really _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes. They knew we completed each other even back then. That’s all. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg youre so perfect _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I learned everything I knew about being a captain from you. I wouldn’t have been able to lead the team if I hadn’t viced for you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YA WE WERE THE BEST _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WAY BETTER THAN ALL THE OTHER CAPTAINS!! POWER DUO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ FUCK YOU KUROO FUCK YOU DAICHI. WERE THE BEST!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He looked clearly frazzled as he slaps his forehead. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YOURE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE AKAASHI AND I ARE THE BEST COUPLE AND THE BEST CAPTAINS _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Now who’s sucking their own dick? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I AM NOT _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya, honestly, it was actually Akaashi doing the dick sucking _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Don’t say that _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Absolutely shameless _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre just jealous because akaashis dick sucking is better than sugawaras _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Metaphorically _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ OKAY _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Ya, so. We got tattoos. That’s pretty cool. _


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of trauma, death & depression  
> ALSO this backtracks a bit in the time line, in case thats confusing

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

_12 - 27 - 2019_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _me_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LMAO_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _me_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _me_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _us_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _also us_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lmao_

_12 - 28 - 2019_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you b like_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _u b like_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _us_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _LOL yes_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _US ASF_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**__ **

_12 - 29 - 2019_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ayo bighead_

__

**_Kunimi Akira: 🖕🖕🖕_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lol_

_12 - 30 - 2019_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this b you_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _get out of here with your aries sun, leo moon and virgo ascending._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you actually did that shit on me?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _duh_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _loser_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _thanks i actually needed that_

_01 - 02 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _this is late but i just saw it_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya thanks_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya_

_01 - 09 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _gl at nationals_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _u2_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you doing ok_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _what ya why_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you just haven’t messaged in a bit_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _anniversary_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oh shit thats right_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _do you need anything_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no. ttyl_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ok im here if you need me_

_01 - 13 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you guys got pretty far. that was amazing_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _are you ever going to talk to me again_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _why are you pushing me away_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ok lmk when youre ready to talk ig_

_01 - 25 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

_01 - 29 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

_01 - 30 - 2020_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i literally can’t function as a human being_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _wdym_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i just push everyone away when it gets hard but im so scared of letting people in. idk why youre trying so hard but. like. idk. i havent gotten out of bed in a week. i havent gone to work. or practice. i havent let yutaro over. i just. want to disappear._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _youre allowed to be upset_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _not for this long_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yes for this long. the anniversary was only two weeks ago_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yeah but that was two weeks ago_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _two weeks isnt a long time_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _its felt like it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i just want it to be over. i hate january._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _and my team is on my ass. i just want them to go away. i want to quit. my job too. i want to disappear. i dont want to do this anymore._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _dont they understand?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _they dont know_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you havent told them?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hahahahaha ya “hey just so you know i devolve into a fungus every january because my brother is dead so fuck off for a bit”_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im good_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you dont need to word it like that_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ive only told you and oikawa. oikawa coaxed it out of me. kindaichi was there to keep me together. i dont want people to know. they look at you different._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you dont need to tell them_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ik im not_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i know i need to be around people i just hate people i dont want to idk what to do_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _want to do something?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _okay_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im taking the choice away. see you soon._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Kunimi’s front door. Caption: open up_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oop your mom let me in_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

_01 - 31 - 2019_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thanks. for yesterday_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya np_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _youre feeling better then_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _not really but im ready to be around people again i think_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _hey thats pretty good_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _trauma gang gang_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _gang gang gang_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _osamu just sent this in our gc 😐😐_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ayy_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _holy shIT LMAO_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _L O L that do b you tho_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this is you too_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _loooool_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i want to kill you a little more every time it comes out of your mouth_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _B E T_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _me choosing between twins (oop-)_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you are. terrible. funny tho so it cool_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ngl i laufhed at this for like five minutes_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _hahahahaha wtf_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this was you yesterday_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _god ik so much emotion_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _tbh it was kinda embarrassing_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ikr_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _smh_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _(id do it again get fucked)_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _(i appreciate it but dont ever mention that again)_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _(word fuck you)_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _(go fuck urself)_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LMAOOOO KUNIMIII_

__

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _OH M Y G O D fuck you HAHAHA_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Kunimi Akira: 😂😂😂🤢🤢_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ttyl kindaichi is coming over_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lol gay_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ttyl_


	60. Chapter 60

**_Cap’ns_ **

**_Orgy Leader:_ ** _ Hey guy, I have a hypothetical _

**_Orgy Leader #2:_ ** _ Couldn’t just let this chat die, huh? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lololol if we’re talking for any amount of time I’m changing your names back because it isn’t a visual I want _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo removed Orgy Leader’s nickname. _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo changed Orgy Leader’s nickname to Big Loser Boy! _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Why does he get to be just daichi? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Because his ego is too fragile _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Aaaaaand Oikawa is the epitome of self security? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What’s your “hypothetical” daichi? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya you havent had a strange gay sex related issue in a while _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Oh right. Yeah those problems really died out after high school _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ What would you do if hypothetically you had a group of friends you got pretty close to in your third year, but now you guys don’t really talk much and you miss them? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk man I can’t relate _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ We were never friends _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG AWWWW DAICHI YOURE SO SOOOOOOFT 💕🥰💕💕🥰❤️❤️🥰✨✨✨😍😍 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ just like your tummy since you stopped playing volleyball all the time _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Oh, my god. I am NOT soft. My tummy is fine. Firm. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Pics or it didn’t happen _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Excuse me? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LIFT 👏 UP 👏 YOUR 👏 SHIRT 👏 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ What? No _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Beer belly dad bod daichi loser karasuno scum daichi fuck you daichi soft inside and out daichi sucks loser _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ This is the first time Oikawas actually really made me laugh LOL _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Why am I being body shamed _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dad bods r hot ok i wanna see either way _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ s t r i p _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ This is peer pressure _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ SHOW WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE YA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WOOOOOOOO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We stan a confident king _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ik ik but rn were talking about daiman _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bro 🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ BRO 😂😂😂😂😂😂 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lifts his shirt and proves he is still, in fact, quite muscular. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ W H O A DAIMAN _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Somebody call 911 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shottie fire burnin fire burnin _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He dances in his dark room to  _ Fire Burning  _ by  _ Sean Kingston.  _ He wears a pajama onesie that has a design of a child’s map carpet they drive cars over. He jumps up and down, pumping his fist in the air. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He dances to the same song from a different part, wearing an identical onesie. His room is light and Kenma looks both confused and annoyed in the background. _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ What are you WEARING _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ You’re grown men _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HEY FUN FACT IM NINETEEN LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ IM STILL BABY _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s like you’ve never tried to make a bromance work long distance, jeez _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ it takes a looooot of effort _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya not talking for two weeks and then realizing you havent said two words to each other and it didnt matter A T A L L really takes a toll on you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YEP _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He still dances to the song heartily. Caption: still thinking bout daichi tho 😍😍😍😍😍 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He dances, too. Kenma is gone. Caption: SAME 😩😩😩😤😤😤 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He joins in on dancing with them. Caption: This is the type of nonsense ive been missing _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Why are you all like this _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He dances hard with a bottle of cold medicine in his hand. _

_ “I’m sick and very high!” _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Ya that adds up _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Our bromance is enough to keep me high all the time dude _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ bro _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😍❤️💕🥰😍😍❤️✨✨💕❤️💕😤😩😩_ **

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Holy shit _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ill regret this but exactly how many times have you two had sex before because god _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ew gof what no none _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ thatd be so gay dude _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ were not gay man _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ I- _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lip syncs passionately to the camera. _

‘I should've stayed at home

'Cause right now I see all these people that love me

But I still feel alone

Can't help but check my phone

I could've made you mine

But no, it wasn't meant to be and see, I wasn't made for you

And you weren't made for me

Though it seemed so easy’

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He continues the song, lip syncing back. _

‘And that's because I wanna be your favorite boy

I wanna be the one that makes your day

The one you think about as you lie awake

I can't wait to be your number one

I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine

But I still wanna break your heart and make you cry’

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues. _

‘But won't you wait?

You know it's too late

I'm on my own shit now

Let me tell you how it feels to be fucking great

I feel great’

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues. _

‘You need to be yourself

Love someone for loving you instead of someone really cool

That makes your heart melt

Who knows what you truly felt?’

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He Continues. _

‘You're still my favorite girl

You better trust me when I tell you

There ain't no one else more beautiful in this damn world

In this damn world’

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ Hey daichi? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _...Ya? _

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ I have a hypothetical for you. _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ya? _

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ What would you do if there was a group chat you were once obligated to be in and just as soon as you thought it was dead ONE. DUMB. FUCK. decided to revive it and now youre stuck just watching the world end in real time on your phone? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Um _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I’d probably tell myself I’m being dramatic and just have some fun _

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ Wow _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ LOL S A V A G E _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yo guys _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ think i should start an onlyfans _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg youd make so much $$$ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ikr _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Do it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i will if you will _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG WE SHOULD ALL MAKE AN ONLYFANS TOGETHER _

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ Okay, no _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Seriously, Daichi. Why do you hate us? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You can start an onlyfans but just know that I am your only fan _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ bro 🥺🥺🥺🥰🥰❤️❤️✨💕💕😤😩😩😩😍😍✨✨💕 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what about my fiance tho _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ and the whole world _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dude i have SO MANY FANS omggg im so popular _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ And so skinny too _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He flexes, showing his biceps under his onesie. Caption: NAH. I AM. D U M M Y T H I C C BRO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ohhh so you are _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey daichi remember that time we were at training camp and we dared you to climb that tree and you realized then that youre scared of heights and got stuck up there and we had to form a human ladder cause youre a pussy bitch _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Ah repressed memories _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh what about that time we went on that couples camping trip and Bokuto got his fishing hook stuck in your skin _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ someone shouldve shown me how to fish first _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ We literally werent even near water _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I thought we couldve waited till we were at least at the lake before we taught you anything _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i wanted to catch land fish _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ duh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya. Duh _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Oh how could I have been so naive? _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Don’t you have another chat to reminisce in? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Just jealous cause you never got to come our camps dude _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg its so sad that its making me sad _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ No. Daichi and I have tons of memories. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Name one _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Oh! What about how your face looked when Hinata got that quick in on you? That’s my favorite. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Even more than beating him to go to the finals? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah like when you destroyed his high school volleyball career _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ You say as if I’m not about to destroy YOUR world series _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry i dont speak lies _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ You hardly speak ANY syntax properly. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yoooooo why do you wanna fight _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ You’re just REALLY annoying _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ID THREATEN TO COME BEAT YOUR ASS BUT WERE ALREADY DOING THAT LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ JULY BABY BOY. YOU AND ME. _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ Whatever, dude. Get there, first. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh we will. just you wait _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Well this took a turn _

**_Big Loser Boy:_ ** _ YOU did this _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Hey now _

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ ** _ I mean, it WAS dead. And YOU did message… _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Thanks man _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya it’s rough but at least youre still fit! _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Thanks Kuroo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo: 😁😁😁_ **


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so its been well established that im s t u p i d and i mentioned oikawa is on both argentina and brazils team but i would like to officially stick with argentina until further notice (aka ive used all of my evita jokes ok thanks lol)

**_Iwaichan and Shittykawa_ **

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ IWACHAN _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Kageyama Tobio _

_ Hinata sits beside Kageyama’s sister in the hospital, sticking his tongue out in focus as he holds the brand new baby. Caption: Officially an uncle ❤️ _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Hi _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ ARE YOU GOING TO COMMENT _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Sure. That definitely is a baby. Looks just like… every other baby. Because every baby looks the same. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Firstly, every baby does NOT look the same. They’re all individually beautiful and unique _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ K _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ SECONDLY  _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ WHY DOES TOBIOCHAN NEED TO COPY EVERY SINGLE THING I DO _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Explain _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Spikes, blocks, serves. BAD ENOUGH, okay? MY ENTIRE LIFE PLANS. Pretty FUCKING BAD. But the ONE thing that guy didn’t have over me was unclehood. Now what? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Next time you complain about your nickname on here, I’m just sending you this conversation. Don’t be shitty. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Why aren’t you more outraged? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Because you’re being fucking S T U P I D _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Wow _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Sorry and love you and all that but jesus christ _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _??? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Be happy that there's a new little baby in this world with a whole bunch of people that love it. If you’re really THAT insecure about Kageyama, just do better. Why do I have to say that? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I can’t “do better”. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Because I’m HERE and Takeru is THERE. What am I supposed to do? Tobiochan gets to be there with his nephew. I can’t compete with that. It isn’t fair. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay, I’m about to be really harsh. Are you ready? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ You weren’t being harsh before? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m only saying this because I love you. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Okay? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ YOU left. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ You had a dream and you chased it which is amazing. It’s what you’re supposed to be doing. But you still chose to leave. Now you’re there and we’re here and it's hard and it sucks and it hurts. But it’s how it is. What can you do? Make the best of it. Do all you can with what you have right now. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Damn _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I know you’re busy a lot of the time. I know you’re doing what you can. But don’t be angry with other people for a decision you made. We’re all trying to pick up the slack. Don’t discredit our work, too. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I’m starting to think we’re not talking about Tobiochan anymore _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Iwachan? Talk to me baby _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I have nothing to say. It’s fine. Are you over your gross feelings about “unclehood” now? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ You raised some good points. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ K later _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ We need to talk about it eventually, Iwachan. Something is obviously bothering you. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I have shit to do. Later _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ K call me later then ig _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Can’t. You’ll be at work when I’m done. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Okay, I’ll call you after work, then _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I have class at 8 tomorrow. Can’t. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Okay, what about after classes? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I have homework.  _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ You can’t just make time? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ No. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ So your plan is just to avoid me? Until when? I quit on this? If you want to quit be a fucking man and do it yourself _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Stfu I didn’t say that. I’m just busy. You’re not the only one with a life. Why do I always have to make time? Why can’t you ever do it? Why are my things always less of a priority? Fuck. Off. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ You’re feeling unappreciated. Why didn’t you just say so? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Why do I have to say it? You always expect me to chase you around and guess at what you’re feeling. Why don’t you just know what I’m feeling? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Didn’t you say the minute we stop communicating is the minute our relationship will fall apart? Talk to me. Drop the defense and ego. If we’re going to fight, let’s fight the right way. Okay? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ So, you feel as if I’m not making time for you _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Because you're not. It’s always me. It feels as if just because you’re doing professional volleyball you think your things are more important. But it isn’t. I’m sorry. I think what I’m doing is important too. I work hard. And then I feel like I have to keep our relationship together. And it’s just a lot. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I’m really sorry you feel that way. Obviously what you’re doing is very important. I know you work hard. I’ll be more available. I promise. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay. Thanks _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Is there anything else you need to get out before we start working on it? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I just. Don’t know if three more years of this is possible. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ So… Are you saying you want to break up? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ No. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Well, I can’t exactly quit my job baby so I don’t know what else you expect _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’d never ask you to do that. But maybe I can transfer there. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ That’s an option? Why haven’t we done that already? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m honestly not sure if it’s possible. I kind of just fell apart just now. I didn’t know I was feeling this way until I said it. I don’t know. I just want to be with you again. I’ve never really done this before. You know, existed without you… And I give it a 0/10. Hate it. Bad time. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Aww iwachan ❤️ _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I can look into it. If I can, that’s what you want? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Yes that isn’t even a question. I love you and I can’t wait for you to be with me again _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m literally crying. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ What? Why? It’s a good thing (if we can) _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m just thinking about living with you again. Like how it was before. Like, coming home from classes and you’re there. How you’re supposed to be. I’m SO sick of living this way. I feel so alone. No one gets me the way you do. I hate it here. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ You don’t hate it there. At least you’re home _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Remember that snap from the night of Akaashi’s party? Where he said that home is wherever Bokuto is? That’s how I feel, too _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Go to Italy then LOL _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ SHITTYkawa _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I love you so much. I’m going to do all I can to make this easier on you. I am so, so sorry I dropped the ball so badly with you. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m sorry that I haven’t said anything sooner. I knew I felt bad but I didn’t really know why. I’ll do better taking care of myself and recognizing my emotions so I can communicate more effectively with you and maybe this can be avoided. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ All things considered that was a pretty easy fight _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Yeah we’ve had a lot of practice _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ That’s very true _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I do have to go though _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Okay baby. I love you. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I love you too. ❤️ _

**_Shittykawa: ❤️_ **

_ 05 - 03 - 2020 _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A package sits at the door at his apartment. Caption: What did you do? _

**_Shittykawa: ❤️_ **

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The box is open, exposing a jar of sand from the beach near Oikawa’s house, a mostly empty bottle of his cologne, a hoodie and a t-shirt with his scent and a series of letters. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A close up of the letters, showing they were all meant to be open at different times. “When you're sad.” “When you’re missing me.” “When life is too hard.” There’s about 25 of them. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ What do you think? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I think I haven’t cried as much in my entire life as I have this last year. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Awww like good crying? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Put the hoodie on _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I don’t want to _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ What? Why? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Because then it’ll just smell like me _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hahaha I can always send another. Put it on _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Him in Oikawa’s hoodie with his face cut out of the image. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ You forgot something in the pocket. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Oh shit what is it? Send a picture _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A small, flat box. Caption: Idk what it is _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Weird. Send a pic of the inside _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hahahaha you opened it didn’t you _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I’m becoming concerned. You ok? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds up the relatively thick black ring and focuses on the golden engraving on the inside that reads, “01 04 Always”. Caption: Why do you WANT me to cry? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hahahaha you like it then? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I really do. But I already proposed, so why? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ A few reasons, actually. The first is that it’s a promise ring. A recommitment to our relationship and all the things I promised you a couple of weeks ago. Also, you deserve it. ALSO, so people know you’re taken. 😇😇 _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The ring on his finger. Caption: Thank you so much. It’s perfect. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Just like you. Can I call? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Don’t you have practice? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ This was a time we originally agreed on and I let slip for extra practice. I’d like to talk instead _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Are you sure? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ 100% _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay _

_ Shittykawa wants to call! _

_ 05 - 17 - 2020 _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His laptop, showing a screen that reads, ‘Transfer Application to Universidad Abierta Interamericana successfully submitted!’ Caption: I have a surprise for you, too. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I AM SO HAPPY AND SO EXCITED BUT I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Lol shoot _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ How’d you get that done so fast? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ It was surprisingly easy. Especially because I have teachers that want to work with me. Student Visas aren’t applied for in Argentina until AFTER you start there _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Oh shoot ya and your parents forced you into language lessons growing up, right? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ They said it opened more career paths. Gotta thank them for that real quick _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ LOLOL you HATED it when you were younger _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Sometimes you get what you need and not what you want and that is the best thing _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I am SO excited, Iwachan. We’re going to be together soon. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Hey, that’s only IF I’m approved _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Only positive thinking!! Manifest it! _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ You’re right. Oh, and please don’t tell anyone. I don’t think I can handle saying goodbye _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Really? You don’t want to say goodbye to ANYONE? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I just mean our friends. I know I said I feel alone but I’ve actually become pretty close to some of them. Shōyō and Akaashi, mostly. Suna, surprisingly. I just think it’d be really hard. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I mean, I respect your decision but don’t you think they deserve a goodbye? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’ll think about it, okay? Let’s at least see if I get approved for this, first. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Im so happy. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I’m happy too. You need to go to work, though _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I love you _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ I LOVE YOU TOO ILL CALL YOU WHEN IM OFF BYEE ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay ❤️❤️❤️ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to look at iwas wiki page for this and I S I M P so hard for this man okay i cried i love him ok thanku


	62. Chapter 62

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands in a full body mirror, wearing a short white skirt, a red crop top, a full face of adequately applied makeup and a long wig done up in a ponytail. He even completed the look with thigh high socks and a choker necklace. He poses and turns, displaying the full look while_ Daddy Issues _by_ The Neighbourhood _plays. He pulls up his stocking and drags the back of his skirt a touch. Caption: Happy birthday ❤️_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _OH MY GOD_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _PLEASE DONT OPEN THAT_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _IT WAS MEANT FOR YŪTARŌ AND YOU SNAPPED OH MY GOD_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _NO_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _am i_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _am i going to jail now_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _did you seriously open it_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _SORRY I DIDNT SEE THE CHATS BECAUSE IT ONLY SAID THERE WAS A VIDEO_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _OH MY GOD I WANT TO DIE_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _nooooo its fine_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh my gooooood_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i have to block you im sorry_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LOL no you dont_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ngl i thought you had a secret sister or smth_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this is a literal nightmare_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _okay so wait_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _HOW did you accidentally send me that_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i didnt notice that you took kindaichis spot on my best friends list_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _literally fucking kill me_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oh do we have that dumb little heart now_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no kindaichi was never high up we mostly talk on the phone or were actually together so_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya same w me and samu_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh cool_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh my god this is it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _we cant be friends anymore_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _dude chill_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _its going to be weird forever_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**__**

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _that was the peace offering meme. by accepting it you have agreed to chill the fuck out_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ok fair enough. we just dont have to talk about it again_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yeah_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ok good_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _that song is a jam tho_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _GOODBYE_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sksksksks_

**_Goshiki Tsutomu and Shirabu Kenjirō_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _yo_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _No_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _listen you GOTTA talk to me eventually_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _See? No, I don’t._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _yeeeeees you do_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I graduated for a reason_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _so you dont have to talk to me? stop being D U M B_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Yeah I REALLY want to talk to you now_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _okay well its been months shirabu_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Oh ya_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Maybe that should tell you something_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _maybe it should tell YOU something. that im still trying_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _You’re just a little kid. Grow up a little_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _idk why you have to be this way_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Which way_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _mean. i thought we had a good thing going when we were in school together_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _You’re delusional_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _no, i don’t think i am. i thought youre supposed to be the smart one? we used to hang out actually a lot outside of practice. why are you just forgetting about that? we were pretty close_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I’m not forgetting anything. I just never felt that close to you. Sorry about it_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _okay you keep pretending like it wasnt real_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ill just leave this here_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _when youre being you and not whoever this person youre pretending to be, i actually really like you. i care about you a lot. ive grown up a LOT since my first year and i dont know why you want to discredit that right now. but when you want to go back to being you, ill be here. id like to take you out._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _and congratulations on getting into med school. you worked really fucking hard and im extremely proud of you._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Okay_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _lol. whatever man_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _But hey_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I’ll see you at Tendō’s going away party, right?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ya ill be there_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Ok cool_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ya hope to see you there_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I literally JUST said I’d be there._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _no i mean YOU_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _You’re a class A idiot._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _See you then_

_Seen by Goshiki Tsutomu_


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this also back tracks a bit

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi and Semi Eita_ **

_ 06 - 07 - 2019 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ FUCKING. E N G A G E D? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ That is a wildly inappropriate way to initiate a conversation. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I DONT CARE! IM MAD AT YOU! _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ What? Explain yourself. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Arent you dating Tendō? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ How did you find out about that? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ It wasn’t exactly a secret. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ It was supposed to be. I can’t believe he told you. I am outraged. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ NO hahahahaha nonononono _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I found out for sure right now. But I started suspecting it when you two started walking home from practice together. You live nowhere near each other. Then I was sure when I saw you two having honest to god PERSONAL conversations that he didn’t always initiate. But the extra certainty helps me in my decision to CUSS YOU OUT _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why would you do that? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ BECAUSE YOURE. AN. A. S. S. H. O. L. E. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Excuse me? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ How could you do this to him? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ He understood the conditions going into it. He knew that my mother’s family arranges their marriages for optimal success going forward. My fiance’s father is the owner of several companies and my family found this desirable. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You’re seriously choosing money over love? You DO love him, don’t you? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Not that this is any concern of yours, but, yes. Of course I love Tendō. I am not doing it for money. If I don’t go through with this then I am losing my home and my family. I cannot choose a high school relationship over my entire family and cultural life. Tendō understands that. You should, too. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Whatever. It’s just gross. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Your concern is noted and also unnecessary. _

_ 02 - 08 - 2020 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Hey stupid _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ If you don’t learn how to speak like a human being, I’ll be forced to stop responding. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Ok tbh I don’t really care if you respond or not. Just listen _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Tendō is leaving soon. He’s moving to Paris to open a “Chocolate Shoppe”. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Okay, and what is your point? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You’re not going to stop him??? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Are you seriously going to let him go? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I would never want to withhold him from his dreams. Don’t be ridiculous. I am very happy for him. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Okay, that’s actually nice… But you’re seriously going to let him go ALONE? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I’m engaged to be wed. I can’t go with him. Besides, my career is here. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I’m disappointed in you. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ That’s okay. One day, you will come to understand. _

_ 06 - 12 - 2020 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He’s setting up for Tendo’s going away party. No one is there yet. Caption: You’re coming, right? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ People have started arriving, but it’s clearly still early. Caption: YOURE COMING. RIGHT? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ People interact with Tendō, who smiles but it doesn’t entirely reach his eyes. Caption: If you don’t show up, I will m u r d e r you. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ People crowd around and cheer for Tendō, none louder than Semi, though that could be because he is filming. Tendō strums a guitar and sings, “I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater. You said it looked better on me than it did you.” _

_ Tendō smiles and his eyes slide shut, “Only if you knew how much I liked you. But I watch your eyes as she walks by.” _

_ He opens his eyes and catches Semi’s eye, smile growing sad, “Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand. Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder.” _

_ He shrugs and looks away, “But how could I hate her, she's such an angel. But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she walks by.” _

_ He closes his eyes again, smile never wider but never sadder either, “What a sight for sore eyes. Brighter than the blue sky. She's got you mesmerised while I die.” _

_ People whoop for him, but he’s still entirely engrossed in the song, “Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty. You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester. But you like her better. I wish I were Heather.” _

_ Caption: I recorded his goodbye to you since you couldn’t fucking be bothered to show up. _

_ 06 - 13 - 2020 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Tendō’s gate at the airport. Caption: Last chance. If you leave now you can make it. If you don’t, I don’t want to be your friend anymore. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why don’t you understand? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ WHY DONT YOU _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ YOURE SO SELFISH. I KNOW THE STORY OF YOUR DAD. I KNOW THAT HE LEFT BECAUSE HE COULDNT STAND THE LIFESTYLE OF YOUR MEDIEVAL FAMILY. WHY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FOR YOURSELF? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Really? Nothing to say? You’re terrible _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ An hour later. Not even going to open this one? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Even if he forgives you… I will NEVER. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He pictures Tendō and Semi by the gate from behind. Caption: You really shouldn’t speak about what you don’t understand. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Tendō and Ushijima embrace warmly, with Tendō gripping the small bouquet of flowers Ushijima brought tightly as he cries. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Just because you’ll probably want to keep that. _

_ Ushijima Wakatoshi took a screenshot of snap! _

_ 06 - 14 - 2020 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ So what does this mean? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I’m not entirely sure. About any of it. It wasn’t a thought out decision. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I’m proud of you. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Your opinion doesn’t concern me. His does. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Good answer _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Though, hearing him sing that song made me go. I couldn’t allow him to feel that way. I love him. I never loved Emille. I likely never would have. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ What about your family? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I don’t know. If they don’t want me to be genuinely fulfilled then that is a different problem entirely. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ We’re all here for you, you know. If worst comes to worst. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Yes, thank you. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I’m glad you chose happiness _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I am as well. _


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this, oops  
> For i_love_fighting_games 😁

**_S E S H_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yoooo i just heard this song and thought of kunimi _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats so funny cuz i heard this other song by the same guy that makes me think of him _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ THIS is Kunimi’s song _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ damn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok you win _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ if were going off of general vibes, yours is better than mine suna _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh duh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre ALL wrong _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Please, enlighten us _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He’s dimly lit by the lights out by the dumpster at his work. He smokes a joint, the smoke rising into the light.  _ Mona Lisa  _ by  _ Lil Wayne  _ plays near the end. He bumps his arms slightly and vaguely moves his shoulders as the song plays. _

‘You scandalous as fuck, and I hope you blow up

You know what, I give up

Let me go get my gun, I got one in the chamber

I'm plannin' on aimin'

Goddammit, you know that the damage is done

Bitch I'm emotional 'cause I'm in stress

I'm not supposed to go through this, I guess

So in conclusion

Since you like rappers that's killing that pussy

I'm killing myself’

_ He pulls the joint from his lips in a large cloud of smoke and lip syncs as he dances a bit more,  _ “She say, ooh, daddy, ooh, Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa!”

_ He beams at the camera, flashing his teeth,  _ “Ooh, fake smile, Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa!”

_ He drops the smile and rolls his eyes, pressing his fingers into the side of his head a couple times, lip syncing around the joint,  _ “She say, ooh, no emotion, Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa!”

_ He removes the joint, once again billowing smoke up, _ “Now he get the picture, Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, yeah!”

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok yeah _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i need the song r i g h t n o w _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Mona Lisa. Lil Wayne _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thaaaaaanks _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lol get back to work _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ all in due time _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ That song was surprisingly good. Normally your music is awful _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ok no old man you dont come in here and disrespect lil wayne AND kendrick _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Okay okay okay and I’m not OLD _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you could come in with a cane and i wouldnt be surprised _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Wooooooooooow _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sksksksksksks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ iwaizumi b like _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I shouldn't have contributed. I’m sorry _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ooommmgggg stooop we love you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ chill _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yo Shōyō _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ are you coming to the house this weekend _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ill dm you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow secrets are for ppl w something to hide _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ accurate _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ …Okay then? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya anyway _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ kunimi’s been on break for like an hour now _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His tills with bills spread into piles on the desk. Caption: inaccurate _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Kunimi, who stared at a timer counting down. When it’s done, he lifts a basket from a fryer. Caption: Work boy _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kunimi lean on the counter, looking bored as he stares back at Kindaichi. _

_ “Kill me.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please?” _

_ “No,” Kindaichi laughs. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ where is the loyalty? id kill you the first time you asked _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ NO ONES killing him! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ id like to see you try and stop me _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Wtf is happening 😂 _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ at least SOMEONE cares about my wellbeing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre welcome _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Of course I do! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Stop it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The camera shakes in his hand as he zooms in on his television as he watches  _ Brooklyn 99.  _ Caption: Being high by yourself sucks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ want us to come get you when im done _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ When _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ fifteen mins _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yes please _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay np _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HEY SHOYO YOU SHOULD GO TOO _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ sorry! busy tn! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kk _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sus _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hell tell us when hes ready _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ It doesn’t bother you even a liiiiittle that Suna clearly knows and wont tell? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no, id expect the same about my own secrets _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Shockingly good point _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Mona Lisa is a good song _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ right? _


	65. Chapter 65

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (most)_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ One of his teammates films him as he drives with one hand on the wheel. He uses his free hand to gesture as he dances in his seat.  _ Not Now John  _ by  _ Pink Floyd  _ plays. _

_ He shakes his hand as he sings, “Fuck all that we've got to get on with these!” _

_ He gestures and glances cheekily over to the passenger, “Got to compete with the wily Japanese!” _

_ Bokuto shakes his head and beams, “No need to worry about the Vietnamese.” _

_ He beams even larger, “Got to bring the Russian Bear to his knees!” _

_ Then, he frowns and shrugs, “Well, maybe not the Russian Bear… Maybe the Swedes!” _

_ He smirks evilly, snapping and pointing to the passenger, “We showed Argentina, now let's go and show these.” _

_ He dances enthusiastically as he drives, Make us feel tough and wouldn't Maggie be pleased? Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!” _

_ He throws his head back, keeping his eyes forward and exclaims, “Woo!!” _

_ His teammates laugh loudly around him. _

_ Caption: per toru oikawa. sei una sfigata. ❤️ _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ If youre going to insult me, do it in a language I understand _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He said you’re a loser _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya jeez, become educated _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lui è proprio un bischero. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya you got that right, Akaashi _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Stop _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Non hai capito una sega! LOLOL _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Iwaizumi to Oikawa: Pezzo di merda. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LMAO you’re right _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Translate. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi called him an idiot, then kuroo said he doesn’t understand anything THEN they said iwa calls oikawa a piece of shit _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Oh okay that's fine _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ NO IT ISNT WHAT _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Eh. It’s fine. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh my god _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lip syncs while sitting in a car as well, but he isn’t driving. The song is very aggressive and his body language mirrors this. _

‘'Til the casket drops, I will play God

Fuck the world, let's start a riot, got too much too quick

God damn, I'm feeling sick, bitch, call the doctor

Don't act like I ain't been dead to ya

Don't act like I ain't deserve this shit

Couldn't last a day inside my head!’

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues lip syncing, fully engrossed in his aggressive performance. _

‘Got issues with these motherfuckers

Looking down from they pedestals

From that petty view, on that petty shit

Pray for peace with a knife in my hand

Speak my piece like a gun to my head

Come equipped just to blast this shit

Misunderstood since birth’

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Relax, we’re rooting for you _

**_Matsukawa Issei:_ ** _ Ya I heard that you’re actually making waves because you took the spot of official setter. That’s nuts _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He doubles down on his performance, but laughs. _

‘Fuck what you think, and fuck what you heard

I feel betrayed, you can keep the praise

And all of the fuck shit, need to get away

Still ain't got the fright to the fickle-minded people’

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Stop _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YA STOP CUZ WERE BEATING YOUR ASS _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He fully laughs as he aggressively lip syncs. _

‘I thought I knew better, wish I knew better

Should have known better, wish that I was better

At dealing with the fame and you fake motherfuckers

Guess I'm too real’

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ so humble _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues the song in his home. _

‘EXCUSE ME, let me pass, let me see your ass

We ain't playin' nice, little guy

Now let me, let me run mah t—‘

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Aw, Bokuto-san. I love you, but Oikawa-san doesn’t have an ass. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ OKAY THATS IT. WERE TAKING A VOTE. EVERYONE MUST PICK A SIDE _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Who do you think will win? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ALL WILL BE REVEALED _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You’re spineless and dead to me, fence sitter _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LOL wow _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Kunimi! Praise me baby _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i thought i could keep the praise _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ WHERE IS THE LOVE _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Iwachan!!! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Sorry I’m not home _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Either defend me or remove the ring! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He places the camera down before removing his ring and pretending to throw it out the window. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ did you really just _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His ring on his finger. Caption: No. IQ over 500 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ lolololol good _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh, actually. That’s a good lead up _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ The date for our wedding has been set for a year from September 3rd. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ OH MY GOD CONGRAAAAATS _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ WOOOOO YESSSS _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ here? like, miyagi? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ No, in Argentina where it’s legal _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Which brings me to the next point. I’ve been approved for a transfer to a university in Argentina. I leave in August. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i mean, CONGRATS! im going to miss you though _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ^^^ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes, congratulations! That’s incredible! On that vein, I got the job at the magazine. I need to make it past my probation period but then I can apply for a transfer as well. If all goes according to plan, I should be able to leave for Italy come the new year. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ When did we go and grow up? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You have not _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im really proud of how much you’ve all done in a short time _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ it goes without saying but ill be watching you all on tv _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ itll be even crazier when everyone who just graduated starts playing too _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Nah, I’ll just crush them too _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya once im done crushing oikawa ill crush them too:) ❤️💕😍🥰😍✨✨😍💕❤️❤️🥰🥰 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you just wait till im 19 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ YA SAME BUDDY _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Nonsense. My team will prevail over you both much as it always has in years past. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ GET F U C K E D USHIWAKA F U C K YOU _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You are a human disaster.  _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Normally Id be able to stop him, but right now… I cannot. Nor do I want to _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ YAAAAAA FUCK YOU FARM BOY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YYYYEEEEEEEEEE FUCK OFF COWBOY _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You are both embarrassments to our country. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ HEY. Fuck you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please refrain from insulting Bokuto-san. Allow your weak, subpar volleyball skills to speak for themselves. :) _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OOOOOO DAAAAAMN _


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: touches on kunimis depressing backstory and mentions of emotional abuse

**_Hinata Shōyō, Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey guys ive been thinking about things a lot recently and i kinda wanted to know why you seem to hate kageyama as much as you do. like i know he was kinda a dick when you played together but it just seems like a lot for that _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I can’t say anything without permission _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It isn’t my story to tell. When Kunimi comes back, he may answer. He might also not, though. It isn’t personal or anything against you, it’s just a lot _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow its that deep? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I don’t just hate him for no reason even if making fun of him IS very fun _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay thanks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hey sorry i was busy doing hot girl shit. i got so high i forgot i was a real person LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thats a bummer _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you dont have to answer if its that bad but honestly i really want to know now _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its fine ig i was thinking about telling you anyways. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ my brother died the year before middle school. i got really depressed and quit doing things for a while. kindaichi really helped me get through it and even managed to get me to join volleyball again. it was nice. made me feel human again, at least for a couple of hours. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ but then when we actually got to really play, kageyama was just a huge asshole. like, i was really tired because i couldnt ever sleep and hed just scream at me for not doing good enough. it really made things hard again. idk _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah. I’ll never forgive him for treating Kunimi so badly. It was so uncalled for. It was like he couldn’t FATHOM the idea that other people could be going through things in their own lives. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ firstly, i am so sorry for your loss. that’s so tragic and i hate that you had to go through that. but i feel like its a bit unfair to hate kageyama so much over that. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Are you serious? Clearly you still aren’t over him. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ chill kindaichi. can you elaborate sho? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its just… if you didnt tell him how could he possibly know? you know? that isnt something someone automatically thinks about when someone isnt at their best. and that isnt to say what happened was cool because it wasnt. he was a dick and he knows that now and weve talked about that. im still really sorry that happened but idk. it might feel better to forgive him. even if its just for your own well being _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ tbh i dont really care. hanging out with him when you guys dated was enough for me to see he isnt a complete fuck head anymore even if you two were constantly at each other’s throats _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah I still hate him _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thats up to you guys. sorry if i overstepped there. it just feels a bit unfair is all _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but about your brother. are you able to talk about that? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ig what do you want to know _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hes the guy in all those pictures right? i never brought it up because i figured you didnt want to talk about him for a reason _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya he is _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thats a big age difference _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ this year was harder than usual because i just turned a year older than he was when he passed. idk tbh i dont want to idk talk about this _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay im sorry. thank you for trusting me 💕💕💕💕 im always here if you need anything _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ik thanks _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Tell him about choir _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol no _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ choir? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ooooooook fine _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i used to be in a choir before he passed, too. we were pretty good. went to national competitions and everything _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ WOW really????? thats SO COOL _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Tell him about who else was there lol _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omg who else was there _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ you okay akira? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ An old DVD of his old choir sings  _ Pie Jesu.  _ He points to a child in the front row. _

_ “Okay, so that’s me.” _

_ He shifts his finger to a taller boy near the back and zooms in on him, “This is my brother. He was the best singer. He got all the solos.” _

_ He shifts his finger and camera over to a very tall boy in the back row, “This is Aone. You know, from Date Tech? He is  _ also  _ extremely good. He still sings, I think.” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HOLY CRAP NO WAY THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING IVE EVER SEEN _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ YOU ALL SOUND SO GOOD LIKE A BUNCH OF ANGELS IN LITTLE KIDS BODIES ONG _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LIKE NO OFFENSE BUT IN THAT VIDEO YOU GUYS MADE FOR OIKAWA YOUR VOICE DIDNT SOUND THAT GOOD SO I HAD NO IDEA WTH THATS AWESOME SING AGAIN _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol nah _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ WHYYYYY OMGGG KUUUNIMIII _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ aone tries to get me to sing again too but that was something i did with kenji so like idk i just kinda want to leave it there _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you looked so happy when you were in that choir man idk im about to overstep again is that ok? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ go for it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ does singing make you happy? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it did but i havent actually done it really in years _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ then i think you should do what makes you happy! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ obviously idk your brother but i just feel like itd make him happy if you kept doing something you loved! especially because its something you did together! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You ok? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yup _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im really sorry if i crossed a line!! i just think you’re extremely talented and want you to do the things you can to be happy!! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you know that thing were doing to goof on oikawa? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uh huh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i think you should take the lead!! youd be incredible! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I dont think hed want to do that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you mean play oikawa? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah!!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hmm _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Are you really considering it? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ill do it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ OH MY GOD YAYY YES KUNIMI SLAY _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ngl I’m pretty excited too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ performance of a lifetime: OIKAWA TŌRU. cant wait. itll really set my career off right _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ k but i gtg because this conversation drained the life out of me _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ right sorry again i was just curious _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya np later _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ That was all so surprising. Good, but surprising. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya youre telling me but im so excited to hear him siiiiiiing _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Honestly, same. It’s been so long. I don’t think anyone will see it coming _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ right? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Right. Ok I need to go too. Ttyl dude _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ byeeeeee _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ And… thanks. I think this will be really good for him. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ awww i didnt do anything it was all him 💕💕 _

**_Kunimi Akira and Kageyama Tobio_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ listen, im exhausted emotionally rn but i still want to send this before i go for a really really long nap _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oh no. What’d I do now? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i didnt think i needed to say this, but i forgive you _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _?????? for middle school? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oh. Thank you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ middle school was a really rough time for me in my home life. i hated you for a long time because of how you treated us. but idk. that was a long time ago and youve changed i think _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I don’t know what you were going through, but I wish I’d known. I wish I’d just done better back then. Since that isn’t an option, all I can do is be better moving forward. I apologize sincerely for how I treated you all then. I hope things are better for you now and I’m here if there’s anything you need. I never apologized to you directly because when I went to apologize to Kindaichi, he shut me down. I didn’t want to cause you unnecessary grief. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol chill _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont think kindaichi will forgive you but thats just his intense loyalty dont take it too personally because it really isnt about who you are now, just who you were back then _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Wow. You really think I’ve changed? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya youre not so bad _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I’m really surprised you don’t hate me over the Hinata thing. Most people seem to dislike me now. Especially because you two are so close. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk. dating hinata doesnt seem easy. a LOT of people want him. thatd be a lot. and im only as close to hinata as someone can be tbh hes really busy all the time. but hes good to me. i trust him _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah. That got in the way a lot. But that’s just the way he is. People love him and he loves people _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah. i heard that someone told hinata you seemed “emotionally abusive” _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah, that happened. Felt bad _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cant imagine that it felt good. but that person wasnt really around you guys much. idk i just think thats a BIG word to throw around with such a limited scope. so, if hinata says you weren’t abusive then i believe him _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and i dont think people “hate you” over the “hinata thing”. i think youre just making that up _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youve been growing a lot. thats pretty cool. i think people can see that youve changed and youre still changing _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I appreciate that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ if people get shut down whenever they try changing then why would anyone even try _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Good point _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya anyway _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ later man _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Right. Thank you.  _

_ Seen by Kunimi Akira. _


	67. Chapter 67

**_Bottoms_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Hey! I saw a prank online and thought it’d be fun to pull that on our boyfriends!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh, hi, hey, hello. I am NOT a bottom_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Uh ya not to be that guy, but me neither_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _yeaaaaaaaah why am i here_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Hahahaha i meant it more as like an “emotional bottom” kind of way i guess? I just chose the person I thought would be more willing to do the prank_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I don’t think there’s much I can do to Bokuto-san in terms of pranks at the moment. He’s pretty far._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I second this_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _It’s done over text so all is good!! Basically, all you do is send them “I want a baby” and watch the chaos! Then send a screenshot to the chat!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Hahahahaha sounds fun!_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _I’ll go first!_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Awww omg cuteee_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He gets Kenma’s attention while he plays on his computer. He removes one headphone._

_“Hey Kenma, I want a baby.”_

_Kenma squints at him before putting the headphone back on, “No.”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That was a decent reaction, all things considered_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He secretly films Suna nuzzling into his neck as they cuddle in bed._

_“Hey, Rintarō?”_

_Suna hums his acknowledgment, but doesn’t open his eyes._

_“I want a child.”_

_Suna peeks at him, shuts his eyes and shrugs, “Whatever.”_

_Caption: NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING WOULD HAPPEN. UNDO_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hahahahahahahahaha careful what you wish for!!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

_**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** _ _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _lolololol_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I can’t help but notice we haven’t heard from Akaashi_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I don’t want to send it_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LOL we all did it, your turn_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It isn’t exactly PG_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _We’re all adults_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Fine, but Im blocking parts out_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wtf hahahaha_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Okay OKAY you blocking out that ONE message doesnt help much_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _yeaaaah maybe you just shouldnt have sent it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That’s what IM saying. Kuroo._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He wheezes and laughs like a hyena._

**_Sugawara Kōshi: 😂😂😂_ **


	68. Chapter 68

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands at his counter with a blender and all of the ingredients for a nutritious smoothie before him. He smiles very widely to the camera._

_“Hello, I’m Akaashi Keiji and I’m here to show you how to make the ‘I haven’t slept in three days because I’m attempting to keep a job and it’s a LOT’ smoothie!”_

_He picks up a bowl and pours it in the blender, “First, frozen blueberries. Then strawberries. Some raspberries and even less blackberries.”_

_He opens a container of yogurt before glopping a bunch in, “Then a healthy amount of_ full fat _plain, coconut based yogurt.”_

_He unscrews the cap of a milk carton and pours some in, “And then we add a splash of unsweetened almond milk!”_

_He opens a jar of honey, using the stick to add a dollop into the blender, “Just a touch of this sweet, raw, organic honey.”_

_“Now,” he places the carton down and picks something up from behind the counter, “Most people would stop here, but that’s a_ huge _mistake! This next step is what really separates this smoothie from most others.”_

 _He holds up a large tub of_ Clorox _with an award winning smile, using his other hand to fully present it to the camera._

_“Bleach.”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He runs into the kitchen, snatches a glass from the drain rack, fills it with water, then flips the camera onto himself. He opens his mouth and splashes the water into his face. Caption: Me if I got a hold of that smoothie_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LOL was that joke worth the mess?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _What mess? What joke? I’m gonna lap it all up like a fucking kitten drinking milk. I’m an animal_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hahaha are you HIGH_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _On lyyfeeeeee_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LOL I’m worried about you_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Aww thats sweet. Nothing to worry about! I’m aaaaall good_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay? Lmao_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Are we still studying later?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That depends_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _On?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Are we actually studying?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Of course we are_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _See, I only ask because LAST time we “studied” we ended up getting drunk and going on a four hour long walk and Kenma had to come find us and he was NOT pleased._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A brand new bottle of tequila sits on his counter. Caption: Nope, we’re definitely studying_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You know you can just ask me to hang out, Kuroo-san lmfao_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I know that_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay, go ahead_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Okay. Want to hang out?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Eh, not really_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Woooooooooow_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LMAO I’m kidding I’m kidding_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Honestly I need to get fucked up. I’m off for the next three days since I finished my last assignment early (by not sleeping but I wanted the time off)_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You overwork yourself_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I have a goal I want to reach. But no work tonight_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _HEY HOLLAAA_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Should I bring anything?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Just your sweet, dull, painfully awkward self_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Omg okay 💕 Can’t wait to hang out with my handsome, egotistical, shallow friend_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _OMG 💕😍 You’re SO smart and absolutely hard to listen to without falling asleep_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Omg 💕💕🥰🥰 That won’t be a problem soon because I’m going to actually kill myself next time I have to listen to one of YOUR stories_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _OMG OMG 💕💕🥰🥰🥰😍😍 Your insult was so long that I lost interest before I even finished reading it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _OOOMMGGGG 😍❤️🥰 That’s because you have the attention span of a gnat_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wait what are we talking about again?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LMAO_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I knowwww I’m sooo funny dude_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He flips his hair and bats his eyelashes, “Like, oh, my god. Bokuto-san is, like, the love of my life. I’d talk about something else, but, like, I don’t know how. I just, like,_ totally _love Bokuto-san. I’ve been dating him for_ years _but I still call him by his last name with a fucking honorific.” Caption: My impression of you_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHA Fuck you man_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He spikes his hair up and lowers his voice considerably as he droops his eyelids and smirks at the camera, “Hey. I’m Kuroo and I don’t respect_ anyone. _You think you’re cool? Well, I think I’m_ cooler. _I’m a huge nerd that doesn’t have any real interests of my own, but I can mix in with_ any _group of people. I’m so uninteresting that my own boyfriend ignores me in favor of video games.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _YOURS WAS WAY MEANER WHAT THE HELL AKAASHI_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LMAO_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lmfaoooooo_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hows your smoothie?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sips his smoothie and smacks his lips, “Ah. Burns so good.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Good I hope it kills you_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Me too_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Then I don’t have to hang out with you later_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _WOW you have a smart fucking mouth huh_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Try me bitch_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Fucking bet_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hey so if you ever actually get a job in your field are you going to start brushing your hair or are you going to keep doing what you’re doing?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wooooooowwwwwwwww uncalled for. You’re going to insult MY hair when Bokuto looks the way he does?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kōtarō’s hair suits him_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA fucking insecure. Thats so cute. You care so much about what I have to say that you’re going to alter your behaviours?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Tbh I’m never doing that again._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Whyyyyy youve already outed yourself for caring about my lil old opinion_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It isn’t that. I only use his first name during sex, so that just felt so weird_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ew what_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lmao tmi?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No, just the concept that you aren’t an asexual being. I thought you’d reproduce by splitting your own cells_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _In my defense, it’s not exactly like I’m reproducing anyway_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wild. You’re so gaaaayyy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh speaking of that, look what I did_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _? Not promising_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He sticks his tongue out, exposing a tongue piercing._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _OOOOH SHIT kinky_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I haven’t told Bokuto-san yet, though. I just want to make sure it starts healing right first_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _So dramatic. Surgical steel never hurt anyone_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _THATS WHERE YOURE WRONG_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I got this done with titanium because my last piercing got really infected and scarred because I’m allergic to surgical steel. Bad way to learn that_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You have another piercing?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _He lifts his shirt, showing the short metal bar through his nipple. There’s a decent amount of scarring around both points of entry for the piercing._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Daaaaamn Akaashi are you a badass?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No LOL I went with Bokuto-san, but when he saw mine being done, he decided he didn’t want to do it anymore_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _HAHAHAHA seriously?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yeah lmao I think he’s scared of needles_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _He has a tattoo, though_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yeah, it was a rough experience. He HATED it but kept saying that he was doing it for me. It was really sweet. I kept telling him he really didn’t have to, but he said he wanted to_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _That is really sweet tbh_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A small tattoo of a K on the side of his foot in a simple font. Caption: I also got this_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Damn, K for Kōtarō?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yeah_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He holds his shirt up in a mirror, showing another tattoo on his ribs that reads, ‘I’ll be here forever’._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wow you have a bunch, huh?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m addicted honestly. I want a million more, but I don’t want to be unemployable_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _That’s a stupid rule_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I want a tattoo but idk_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _DO IT!! I’ll go with you_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I don’t even know what I’d get. Like, I don’t want a matching tattoo with Kenma because you’ll never know what’ll happen and he would never do that. But there’s nothing else I want to honor that way_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It doesn’t have to be that deep_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _True_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Someone has a tattoo with the words, ‘MILES TO GO’ on their arm._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I really like this_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I like that too actually_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I’m stealing it LOL jk_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No, do it!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Think?? Ask me again when were drunk later LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Will do!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _See you in a few hours_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Kk_


	69. Chapter 69

**_Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shōyō_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Hey, do you have time to practice? I want to get that new quick down a bit better _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i definitely wouldve if you messaged earlier! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Goshiki laughs with Yamaguchi while Suna and Kunimi both take a toke while sitting across from each other on the bed. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ he invited us over after we finished filming our thing for oikawa _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. How’d it go? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ tbh it was kinda mind blowing. kunimi is NUTS he can sing so well. and aone!!! like WOW _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay, wait. What? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ aone and kunimi used to sing in a CHOIR together. they have voices of angels _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ youll see when we send the video to the chat _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Sounds good. Weird that Suna’s there though _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ right?? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ tbh idk whats up with him and kunimi like at first glance they look like a couple _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What do you mean? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you know how it feels to hang out with bokuto and kuroo? like “just screw and itll all be easier on everyone”? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Lol yeah? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its like that with them. theyre just REALLY close but im lowkey picking up on “fuck me” vibes _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ RIP to their boyfriends I guess _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no i dont think its like that. idk how to explain it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Loud trap music plays as Suna leans into Kunimi’s space and pulls an eyelash off his cheek. Kunimi takes it from him and flicks it away. Suna laughs and gets up to put the bong down. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ like, just enough to make me think but nothing that calls for action ya know _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ They just look like friends to me _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeaaaah you’re probably right. im just high _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Have fun with that. Want to stay late after practice tomorrow? We really need to get that move down _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah sure just dont tell tadashi he hates when we do that _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ You’d think hed be used to it by now _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ right? he never learns lol _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ At least his jump floats are good now _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ REALLY good _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Agreed _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ See you tomorrow _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah later _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ D I S T R A C T M E _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lol hello _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hi _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ apex? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ cant. at kunimis _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh lame. tell suna hes ugly _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ he isn’t ugly tho _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ikr? hes so pretty samus so lucky the unappreciative bastard i hate him _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow hahaha _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ TBH THO sunas feet ARE ugly. complete turnoff. a fucking w r e c k _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ why do you know what his feet look like _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ weve been friends forever and he practically lives at my house _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ why are his feet so gross? like… dirty? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dancers feet. his toes a r e f u c k e d u p _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ one time we were getting ready for practice in middle school and he was changing his socks and his toes had blisters ALL OVER it makes my skin crawl thinking about it and his toenails were black and cracked and shit it was so gross _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ohhhh right because ballet _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hes really good at it but DAMN he wrecked his feet _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ this conversation has been way too focused on feet _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ but are you distracted _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh yeaaaaaah hahahah _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thats true _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yep _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ are you actually attracted to suna _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ anyone who says they aren’t attracted to suna is either lying or stupid _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you think so? LOL _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i know so _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He zoomed in on Suna, who sits with Kunimi leaning on him as they laugh at something on his phone. Caption: idk i dont see it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ really? he has really nice eyes. and obviously he has a nice body because hes an athlete and takes care of himself. plus, hes tall _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ height doesnt make someone attractive that point is invalid _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lololol are you jealous shoyo? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ why would i be jealous of you being attracted to suna? its just weird because thats your twins boyfriend _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _???? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i meant are you jealous of his height but we can certainly talk about that as well _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh that makes sense _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ of course im jealous of his height!!!! imagine all the things i could do if i was as tall as him _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya thatd be pretty incredible _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ so why are you jealous that i called suna attractive _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im not _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ do you want to do something tomorrow? its been a bit since weve hung out _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i cant _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh okay maybe another time then! 😊 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ sure. its just that i have a date _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ a date? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ mhm and if SUNA is attractive this guy makes him look like a crushed turtle in a sewer during a hurricane _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh wow _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yeah its brutal how hot he is _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i dont want to talk about this _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ill stop talking about it when you admit youre jealous _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im not jealous _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ he has the prettiest eyes youll ever see _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ but his personality is REALLY where its at _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hes so passionate that it inspires all the people around him _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i dont think you realize how rare of a trait that is _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ cool _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay now you say some nice things about me _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _???? what???? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hahahahahahahaha _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youre so blind shoyo _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im so confused _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh yeah youre high _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hows that going? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Goshiki leans forward, looking angry as he rants, “Yeah! He messaged me all drunk about how he actually thinks I’m a cool person but it’d never work. And I’m just sitting there like, ‘Message me when you’re sober because I don’t need someone who can only be real when they’re drunk’. I want to give up on it but I just like him  _ so  _ much that it’s stupid. Even his dumbass haircut—“ _

_ Caption: theyre all talking about their boyfriends/crushes/exs and it sucks _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ why does it suck _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ because im still confused about everything. i know its been a while now but i just dont feel completely right about my decision with kageyama _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ like you still want to be with him? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no i mean idk i dont want to be with him but i also dont want to NOT be with him. its confusing _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh i see. dont rush into anything. take your time to figure out what you want and in the meantime dont do anything you dont want to do _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thank you i needed that _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ for sure _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you feeling better then? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ a bit _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay good luck i gotta go _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ apex? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His bed is dimly lit by the light from his screensaver. Caption: nah, sleep _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ goodnight! sleep well!! 💕 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you too sho _


	70. Chapter 70

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dude _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ DUUUUUUDE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ BOKUUUUTOOOOO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ good morning LOL sup _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I AM DO FUCKING DRUNM _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO NICE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I LOVE YOU _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ love you toooooo kuroo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I did something crazy _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ooooooooooo do tell baby boy _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ i got a marching tattoo with akaashi _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ W H A T LMFAO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk how they let us when wr mselled like tequila but _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i thought you guys werent even really friends lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ last i heard “my boyfriend is a real pain in your ass” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nooooooooo i love him so much hes so cool man hes really funny and smart _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i know all that how do you know all that LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Id insult him all the time so you didnt get all insecure bro but you got insecure anyways and idk whyyyyyyyyyu _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Like he love s you SO much dude so much he never shuts up about you its so annoying but its kinda cute and idk you dont ever beed to he insecure bro i love you omg _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shiiiiiit dude how drunk ARE you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So drunk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ are you still with akaashi _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The camera is blurry as his hands can’t steady. The sky is starting to get light again and Akaashi holds his hand up to the camera as he laughs. His cheeks are red from the cold and he wears a red sweater. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg 💕🥰❤️🥰😍❤️✨✨✨ hes SOOOOO PRETTYYYYY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i didnt know he owned red tbh he always said it looks bad on him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya the idiot left his jacket at my house so now I get to freeze instead _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank you for taking care of him ❤️ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No biggie dude i lovr you fuys! Plus tequila keeps mt waaaarm _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lolololol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you gonna show me your tattoos or what _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OH YEAH!!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ When we get home _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kk ❤️💕🥰😍✨🥰✨ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ heeeeeeyyyy you good? its been three hours _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeeeeee sorrt we git lost _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi smiles with a flask to his lips as they stand on a cliff overlooking a large expanse of trees. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg i love him so much it hurts BUT im gonna have to ask that you two mosey on back to your house _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yoi got it mom _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ perfect lmk when you get there _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Kk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey dude you home yet? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits across the table from him in a diner. He stares up with his food halfway to his mouth. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Shouldny you bw sleeping _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ naaaaah were partying _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ NOIIIIICE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre just fucked up at a diner at noon LMFAO who are you guys _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Who arr we? COOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you home yet? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds a flask up while Akaashi climbs a jungle gym at a small park in a residential neighborhood. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre STILL drinking??? LMAO HARDCORE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YOURE NOT HARDCORE UNLESS YOU LIVE HARDCORE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAH YOURE SO STUPID I LOVE YOU _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I LOVW YOU TOO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ where are you now _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi stares intently at the television in Kuroo’s apartment, wrapped up in multiple blankets. Caption: Kebma made us cone uome _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ god bless kenma 😂😂😂😂 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ show me your iiinkkkkkk _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OH RIGHT okay hes _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He and Akaashi press their arms together, showing the clear wrappings over the tattoos on the skin on the inside of their arms. The tattoos read, ‘ARRANGIARSI’. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why arent you saying anything? Dont you like them? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im just not sure what to say _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _???? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its just… really beautiful dude. idk like that word. i know you know because you put it on your body forever, but. “to manage” or “to get by” like… idk i just think its really perfect _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi stares down at it and slurs, “I rea’ that it means to ‘arrange your’self’ an’ to ‘make do with what you haf’. And we haf been. Without you, Bokuto-san.” _

_ He looks up and smiles sadly, “We’re managing to ge’t by.” _

_ Kuroo speaks from behind the camera, “We love you.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He sits on his couch, lit only by the television. He holds his hand over his face while he clearly cries. Caption: i love you both. i just want to come home dude _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ik dude but hour home is cominh to you soom _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah ik _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dony be sad _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im sorry _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dony be sorty _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕_ ** _ i love you bro _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ ILOVR YOU BRO ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi is asleep, curled in the blankets on the couch with his feet on Kuroo’s lap. The apartment is entirely lit by evening light, casting him in gold. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ gn kuroo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He beams at the camera and whisper shouts, “Goodniiiiiiiight!!” _


	71. Chapter 71

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _OKAY_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _I PROMISED ALL WOULD BE REVEALED GREAT KING SO HERE IT IS_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _https://youtu.be/1tcR19y7GPM_

 **_Link:_ ** _Akaashi, Semi and Aone stand alone on a stage. Akaashi is dressed as himself, with a paper secured with a lanyard around his neck that reads, ‘Akaashi’. Semi is dressed in a dark denim jacket with a paper that reads, ‘Iwaizumi’. Aone has no paper, but he’s dressed in a suit._

 _A recording of the instrumental of_ Rainbow Tour _from_ Evita _plays. Aone moves downstage and raises an arm as he sings, “People of Europe, I send you the rainbow of Argentina!”_

_A wave of new boys enter the stage, standing in different groups. Goshiki steps forward, wearing a Shiratorizawa uniform and a label that reads, ‘Ushijima’._

_Kunimi enters the stage wearing a large fur coat over Kindaichi’s Seijoh uniform with the number one, much like Oikawa’s uniform from two years prior. His hair is styled like Oikawa’s, as well. He struts up to Goshiki, who stands with his hands on his hips with a puffed chest. Goshiki notices Kunimi and immediately falls onto his knees, bowing his head to him._

_Semi sings, “Japan has fallen to the charms of Oikawa! He can do what he likes, it doesn’t matter much! He’s the new world Madonna with a golden touch!”_

_Kunimi smirks down at Goshiki and pushes his shoulder back with his foot._

_“He filled a bull-ring, forty-five thousand seater!”_

_Akaashi steps forward and holds a finger up to Semi, “But if you’re prettier than Ushiwaka, that’s not hard.”_

_Akaashi steps back and folds his hands together behind his back while Semi crosses his arms and they sing together, “Ushi’s reign in Japan should see out the twenties. So, you just acquired an ally who looks as secure in his job as you.”_

_The chorus and Akaashi lean into Semi, “Your wife’s a phenomenal asset— Your trump card.”_

_Kunimi pushes Goshiki over and laughs as the chorus line steps forward to perform the chorus. They join hands and dance._

_“Let’s hear it for the rainbow tour! It’s been an incredible success! We weren’t quite sure, we had a few doubts!”_

_Semi and Akaashi sing, “But will Oikawa win through?”_

_The chorus sings, “But the answer is yes!”_

_Kunimi pretends to notice Akaashi and marches over to him, laughing and singing in a voice that is indistinguishable from a woman’s, “There you are! I told you so! Makes no difference where we go!”_

_Akaashi looks at him sourly as he spins, waving his fur coat, “The whole world over just the same! You should have heard them call our names! And who would underestimate the actress now?”_

_Aone steps forward with a smile and places one behemoth hand on his shoulder, singing almost as if he were in an opera, “I’m not underestimating you! Just do the same thing in Italy please!”_

_Kunimi glares and turns, facing a group of boys all wearing labels that read, ‘Italy’. The boys all feign disappointment and anger at Kunimi. Akaashi looks forward again, beaming._

_“Now, I don’t like to spoil the wonderful story,” Akaashi gestures with his hands, clearly not upset about spoiling it at all, “But the news from Rome isn’t quite so good.”_

_Semi sings, “He hasn’t gone down like we thought he would.”_

_Akaashi and Semi sing together, “Italy’s unconvinced by Argentine glory!”_

_Akaashi leans over to glare at Semi, “They equate Tōru with Ushiwaka, can’t think why.”_

_Kunimi turns on his heel to face the camera again and points at the boys, “Did you hear that? They called me a whore! They_ actually _called me a whore!”_

_Daichi steps out and places a hand on his shoulder, “Ah, Signora Tōru, it’s an easy mistake. I’m still called a captain, yet I gave up the seat long ago.”_

_Kunimi glares at him and shoves his hand off of his shoulder._

_Semi dismisses him with a wave of his hand, “Things aren’t all that bad, he met with the ace!”_

_The ‘Italy’ boys split open, showing Kuroo with his hair done up like Bokuto. He wears a label saying, ‘Bokuto’. He stands with crossed arms, towering over Kunimi with an evil smile._

_“He got a Papal decoration and a kindly word!”_

_Kuroo shakes Kunimi’s hand and the bow to each other._

_The chorus joins in, “So even if the crowds gave our lady the bird, the Argentine-Italy axis does have some hope!”_

_Akaashi reluctantly joins in, “She still made a fabulous impact, caught the eye!”_

_The chorus steps forward to repeat the chorus, “Let’s hear it for the rainbow tour, it’s been an incredible success! We weren’t quite sure, we had a few doubts!”_

_Akaashi sings, “But will Oikawa win through?”_

_“And the answer is—“_

_Semi interjects, “A_ qualified—“

_“Yes!”_

_Semi steps forward as Kunimi walks through the chorus line, smiling, waving and shaking hands. Semi gestures back to him._

_“Oikawa started well, no question in France. Shining like the sun through the post game haze, a beautiful reminder of the carefree days! He nearly captured the French, he sure had the chance—“_

_Akaashi steps forward as well with a smile, “But he suddenly seems to lose interest. He looked_ tired.”

 _The chorus gasps and looks around each other alarmed, “Tired? Tōru?_ Tired?”

_Kunimi presses his hands to his face dramatically as he turns away from the chorus line._

_Akaashi’s voice swells as he laughs, “Face the facts, the rainbow started to fade! I don’t think she’ll make it to England now—“_

_Aone interject, and Akaashi rolls his eyes, “It wasn’t on the schedule anyhow.”_

_Akaashi shakes his head, “Better bring out the flags and fix a parade!”_

_Semi joins him, “Some kind of coming home in triumph is required!”_

_The chorus dances again, “Let’s hear it for the rainbow tour! It’s been an incredible success! We weren’t quite sure, we had a few doubts!”_

_Semi sings, “But will Oikawa win through?”_

_The chorus sings, “But the answer is yes!”_

_Akaashi sings, “And no!”_

_“And yes!”_

_“And no!”_

_“And yes…”_

_“And no…”_

_The chorus starts slowly and quietly, but their voices swell as they go, “Let’s hear it for the rainbow tour, it’s been an incredible success!”_

_Kunimi charges forward, shoving everyone out of his way as he goes. He stands in the middle of the edge of the stage and raises his arms in the Evita fashion._

_His voice is stronger and more viscous than ever before, “Who the_ hell _does the King of England think he is? Tea in some tin-pot castle of his! What kind of invitation is_ that?”

_He sticks his nose up and secures his coat around himself as he crosses his arms, “Argentina’s first lady deserves the Buckingham Palace!”_

_He turns away from the camera and begins stalking back again, “If England can do without me, then Argentina can do without England.”_

_The music transitions from dangerous to lively as everyone but Kunimi leaves the stage, leaving only Suna as he slowly stalks through the people up to Kunimi. He wears his hair slicked down and a label reading, ‘Kageyama’._

_He sings in an honestly subpar voice as he approaches, “Tell me before I waltz out of your life.”_

_He grabs Kunimi by the hand, turning him into him, beginning a waltz with him, “Before turning my back on the past. Forgive my impertinent behavior, but how long do you think this pantomime can last?”_

_Suna spins him, then pulls him in even closer before, “Tell me before I ride off in the sunset, there’s one thing I never got clear. How can you claim you’re our savior, when those who oppose you are stepped on, cut up or simply disappeared?”_

_Kunimi glares up at him as he easily keeps in step with him, “Tell me before you get onto your bus, before joining the forgotten brigade. How can one person, like me, say ‘Alter the time-honored way the game is played’?”_

_Suna dips him before lifting him and twirling him again and Kunimi continues singing, “Tell me before you get onto your high horse just what you expect me to do! I don’t care what the bourgeoisie say! I’m not in business for them, but to give all my descamisados a magical moment or two!”_

_Suna frowns at him before picking up the pace of their waltz as they make their way around the stage and sing together._

_“There is evil, ever around. Fundamental system of playing, quite incidental!”_

_Kunimi glares up at him, leaning into him, “So, what are my chances of honest advances?”_

_Kunimi tears away from him, throwing his hands up, “I’d say low! Better to win by admitting my sin than to lose with a halo!”_

_Suna slowly walks up to him and Kunimi keeps the distance between them, “Tell me before I seek worthier pastures, and thereby restore self esteem! How can you be so short sighted to look never further than this week or next week to have no impossible dream?”_

_Suna finally closes the space between them, pulling him back into the waltz and Kunimi presses his hand to Suna’s cheek._

_Kunimi sings softly, but projects loudly, “Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines, and mark you adieu with three cheers!”_

_Suna spins them around as Kunimi sings to him, “But first tell me who’d be delighted to witness me tackle the world’s greatest problems! Like war or pollution, no hope of solution, even if I live for_ one hundred years!”

_They sing together again, Kunimi’s voice strong enough to improve Suna’s, “There is evil, ever around! Fundamental system of playing, quite incidental!”_

_Kunimi shoves Suna off of him and throws his arms around angrily, “So, go if you’re able, to somewhere unstable and_ stay _there! Whip up your hate in some tottering state!”_

 _He points down then gestures generally to the stage, “But not_ here, _dear. Is that_ clear, _dear?”_

_Suna glares heavily at him before snatching him back up into a very fast waltz around the stage as orchestral music swells around them. By the end of the instrumental, when it slows and quiets into a solemn lament, Kunimi falls dramatically to the floor, exposing his braced knee. His effeminate voice overpowers the music. Suna stares down at him in “shock and horror”._

_“Oh, what I’d give for a hundred years. But the physical interferes everyday more, oh, my creator.”_

_He sits up slightly, keeping his knee cocked, “What is the good of the strongest heart in a body that’s falling apart? A serious flaw… I hope you know that.”_

_Suna goes down to help him, but the video cuts off there._

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Holy. S. H. I. T._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I literally don’t even know where to begin guy I seriously like HOLY SHIT_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _hahahahahahaha you like it???_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I LOVE IT_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE ME_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yeeeees thats what ive been saying_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _OKAY BUT WAS KUNIMICHAN LIP SYNCING_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _NO HE REALLY IS JUST THAT GOOD_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _HE SOUNDS LIKE A WOMAN BUT LIKE IN A GOOD WAY_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _EVERYONE WAS SO GOOD_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I DEEPLY IDENTIFY WITH EVA PERON_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i knooooooooooow especially because of all the drama you caused earlier this year when you mentored under your other setter for a year then sneakily claimed control of the team from under him and stole his position you know LOL_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Call me evil but at least I’m playing_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _youre evil but i cant wait to watch you 💕💕💕💕💕💕_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _OMG THERES A PLAY ABOUT MEEEE IM SO FAMOUS_

**_Akaashi Keiji: 😂😂😂_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _he used laughing emojis who broke him?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I am SO hung over_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Immortalized forever by Suna Rintarō. This is my legacy_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _lolololol we thought it was perfect to represent your rivalry_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Sounds like I win so I’m good with that_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _why werent you in it sho_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i gave my part to kunimi because hes so good!!!!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ya tbh he IS really good that was nuts way better than suna wtf was that_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _no one else could lead a waltz like that_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _yaaaa the waltz was pretty awesome_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ikr i accept tips_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ok heres a tip, wear socks at all times_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _hey! fuck you! 😍😍😍_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _anyways cool video sho_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _i barely did anything!!!! my friends are so talented tho it’s incredible_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Just for the record, even if I played Iwaizumi, I’m still rooting for Ushijima_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _You’re dead to me. You don’t deserve to play my beautiful fiance_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _LOLOL WTF I’m rooting for France_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Wtf Iwachaaaaaaan no youre not_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Anyone that can shut you up has my vote_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Then vote for yourself because you leave me speechless babyyyy_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Oh, my god. Shut up_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _SORRY IM JUST SO HAPPY_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I’m happy that you’re happy_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Also, Tobio-chan. I WILL be beating you come the time you play professionally._

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I look forward to you trying._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _I look forward to succeeding._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _in the meantime you can look forward to me beating you!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _and me_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Sorry, I only consider serious contenders_

**_Hinata Shōyō: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _thats okay, underestimating me only gives me an advantage. though, im not sure why you would, he who never made it to nationals_

**_Hinata Shōyō: 👀👀👀👀👏👏🤭🤭🤭_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i appreciate the support sho_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _playing against you was one of the most frustrating moments of my life_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Whose side are you even on chibichan_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _EVERYONES IDK I JUST LOVE YOU ALL I WISH YOU COULD ALL WIN_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _but i do know this_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _whatever team i get picked up by… we will crush you all!!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Hah_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Challenge accepted_

 **_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _No, I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I will be the last one on the court._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _youre a bit too shit to make such a bold claim_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I WILL WIN. ACE ON ACE SHOYOBAAAAAYBEEEEEEE_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Can’t help but notice mr bigmouth miya suddenly has nothing to say_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _im not worried. ill be setting for you. i know it._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _you dont know that_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _no, i know_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _predestination, friend_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _predestination 😂_


	72. Chapter 72

**_Akaashi Keiji and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits on the couch with Kuroo, watching a Shakira music video. He zooms in on the poor special effects. Caption: The 2000’s were a special time. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ They really know what angles work for her, though _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ fool. it’s IMPOSSIBLE to get a bad angle of shakira _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ She’s only human, it’s impossible for it to be impossible to get a bad angle of her _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ even more foolish!!! shakira is a goddess she was the first love of my young life and no matter how much i love you i will not tolerate the disrespect _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahahaha are you serious? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YESSSSS shakira, gwen stefani, young cher like 1970s dude fuck no one looks better _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Really?? Who were your male crushes? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ uh ig if i had to choose johnny depp orlando bloom and leonardo dicaprio? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The same as everyone?? Hahaha Pirates of the Caribbean must’ve been a dream for you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ they werent really CRUSHES tho i just wanted to be them but YES good movies _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha okay who were your CRUSHES then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i didnt have boy crushes _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Really? When did you know you were gay, then? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im not gay _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _?????? I have very direct proof pointing to the contrary _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im not kidding when i say im not gay 😂😂😂😂 im straight dude _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ But… no? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre my exception darlin _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wait, are you serious? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Y E S i swear you drank your wits away 😂😂😂😂😂 i promise im straight but youre my exception _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How is that even possible? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HAHAHAHA WHAAAAT seriously what dont you understand _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ All of it I guess? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ if you want answers youll have to be more specific _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So, when you’re being all gay with Kuroo-san it’s always literally been a complete joke? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ that wasn’t obvious? of course i was joking LOL _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s so crazy. My mind is malfunctioning right now. How didn’t I know this? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i mean it doesnt really matter im with you and will ve with you so? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know, it’s just a big thing to not know. What else don’t I know? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ umm idk what you dont know sweetie _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you can ask whatever tho and i’ll answer 💕 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay, I seriously can’t believe that. So, you just look at girls and go “Wow, hot”? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i mean not all of them HAHAHA its the same thing as you, but like with girls instead _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow weird _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why me, then? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i fell in love with you the second i saw you, that wasn’t a joke either _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ But why? If you don’t like boys? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tbh idk there was just something about you my heart and soul liked 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Aw, Bokuto-san ❤️ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ some people are too special to miss just because they have a dick ya know? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can’t ever see myself looking at a woman and being able to stomach the idea enough to vow to only sleep with her for the rest of my life. It actually makes me uncomfortable just thinking about it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i guess i just have more give than you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or maybe youre just that special 💕❤️😍🥰✨❤️🥰😍💕😩💕 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Does that mean you like me more when I dress all fem? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what? of course not. i like whatever you do honey as long as youre happy id never ever ask you to alter yourself lol youre perfect and i love you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, too _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but if you WANT to dress that way thats okay too it’s whatever you want im here to stay and you cant get rid of me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I would never want to “get rid” of you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ let me try to find something from before you came over for the first time _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Forwarded a snap! _

**_Snap:_ ** _ Kuroo lays in Bokuto’s bed, rapping along to a song. His room is covered in posters of half naked girls. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA seriously???? Your mom was always way too chill _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i had to take them all down before you came over 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 i didnt want you to know the truuuth _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That you’re straight? Why? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ noooooo that im garbage 😂😂 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ohhhh hahaha Bokuto-san, I’ve always known that _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😭😭😭😭😩😩_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m kidding. I love you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i love you mooooooore baby boy 💕❤️🥰😂😍💕😍❤️✨😍❤️ _

**_Kageyama Tobio and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Lol thanks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Thanks Kunimi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I hope those things for you, too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ That’s a good one _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ trauma gang _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Gang gang _

**_Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Omg it is 💕💕💕 I love youu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you _

_ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA oops _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ 😂😂 _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _me_ __

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _HAHAHA that IS you_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds his car keys while halfway out the door. Caption: BRB going to buy a cookbook _

**_Kunimi Akira: 😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He turns in the mirror, wearing a new skirt and short shirt. Caption: my eyes have been opened _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay I was joking about going out _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ BUT _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Be right there _

**_Kunimi Akira: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ heeeeeeeeyyyyy _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ suh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wyd _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lunch _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ how was your date??? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ah the idiot stood me up _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ohhhh im sorry :( _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ better be _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ whaaaaat 😂😂😂 i didnt stand you up so give THEM the attitude cause im fine wout it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmfao youre stupid _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ not as stupid as YOUUU _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ uh huh for sure little ginger whatever you say _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ you seem so sad:( is it the being stood up of it all???? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nah ill live _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah!! people suck anyways! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you dont believe that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ not usually! but whoever stood you up sucks frfr!! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no, he’s the best its fine you just dont get it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _???????? you still LIKE THEM? why? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ it’s complicated _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i have time and the will to listen if you want to talk! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ik that you dont actually want to talk about this sho its fine _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ youre just being so cold rn i just want you to be happy:) _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im being cold? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya! normally you talk a lot more! clearly that dates got you down! which sucks i want you to be happy _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ we cant always be happy all the time. other emotions are only normal _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ fair enough _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ so youre sad then? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ not exactly. just kinda meh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ want to be meh together? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yeah, that sounds good _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ cool!! see you soon _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yeah cya _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ tbh im going to make this weird for a minute _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _???? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ theres this song suna plays all the time and there’s this line i never really understood. it goes “youre the first day of spring with a septum piercing” and i never really understood it _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ what? why? its a pretty simple line _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ because i never met anyone that made me think of abstract concepts that way before _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ but recently, i have. and i think i understand the line now _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ spring is new beginnings. when everything comes to life again after the long freeze out of winter. theres color again and theres heat and the cold melts away as the plants all bloom again. animals come out of hibernation. people do, too. spring is the season where the world comes to life again, promising better, more fruitful times _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wow, poetic!! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ the weirdest part was that i could actually SMELL it as i thought about it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ the smell of the chilled air and the earth and the melted snow. i really can’t explain it better than that. but i could feel it, too. the heat of the sun on my face, but the way the air cooled my skin. wind in my hair. that FEELING of knowing winter is finally over _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no i totally get it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i get that line now. its less stupid to me now _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ and this person is the one who stood you up? you must REALLY like them _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i do. the timings just wrong _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ “the first day of spring” the world is just healing again, and so are they. but soon theyll blossom into summer and everything will be sunshine and beach days, listening to music in a car with friends and trying to cool down under a fan _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hahahahahahhahahaha _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im so sorry to laugh its just incredible to see you this way. i want to meet whoever turned you into robert frost _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you will. soon enough _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im holding you to it!! see you soon! try not to fall into classic writer’s depression before i get there!! maybe your own “winter” _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nah, i left my own winter a long time ago. im waiting for everyone else out here in the sun _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😂😂😂😂_ ** _ youre such a loser _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmao thanks man i appreciate that. see you soon _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ seeeee youuuuuuuu!! _


	73. Chapter 73

**_S E S H_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits on his sister's couch and shows his niece laying in a baby chair at his feet, then that  _ Peppa Pig  _ is on the television. _

_ He whispers, “So, I’m babysitting and my sister insisted on me playing this show for Akari. The problem is that this show  _ sucks.  _ Peppa Pig is offensive, reductive, and offers children a harmful view on how to relate to adults. In this essay I will be—“ _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Kageyama pretending like he could write an essay if he tried _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I can TOTALLY write an essay _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I forgot you were in this chat _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Surprise ✨ _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LMAO peppa do be problematic asf tho _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I thought you had a nephew. Why’s it in pink? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Uh? No. SHES in pink because shes so pretty _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Classic fucking Oikawa. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _??? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Never mind. Nice baby _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay? Thanks lol _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ she IS so pretty omg pretty little baby girl i love her so much shes so small _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why does it need tv? just turn it off _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Okay, I’m only saying this one more time: SHE. _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Otherwise, decent point. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ babies are scary asf _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wtf lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ they just stare at you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its just like TELL ME WHAT YOURE THINKING _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ like talking to a brick fucking wall dude _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ RIGHT SO SPOOKY _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I don’t even know where to start with all of that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im bored _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wheres samu _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ stupid worko _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ig atsumu is here… ugh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LMAOOOOO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He slowly creaks Atsumu’s door open and films inside. He sits on the floor wrapped in a blanket with headphones on as he plays on a console. _

_ He mumbles along with a song he’s listening to in his headphones. Suna takes a risky step forward to pick up his voice. _

_ “Hey Jude, don’t be afraid… You were made to go out and get her…” _

_ Caption: LMFAO WHAT A LOSER _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😂😂😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lolol poor girl whoever she is _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Reminds me of me in elementary school LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you were not that pathetic _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ were you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Haha no definitely not. Absolutely not. Never. Nope _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ convincing _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Me pretending that isnt me @ yaku _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay WHAT _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oops yeah that’s a thing _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ arent you dating that girl _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ the one with the hair? and face? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ohhhh THAT girl yeah we broke up _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ really? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Why??? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Beeeeeecaaaaaaaaaaaaause she sucks _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Good reason to break up ig _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Plus apparently you’re all stupid over Yaku _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Whos Yaku again? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ A little devil in a short angel’s body _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ohhhh okay okay unsatisfactory answer but gotcha _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ LOOOOOOOL he was the libero for nekoma when we were in our first year _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Yeah you wouldn’t know them because Seijoh didn’t go to Nationals _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh right _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sorry, it’s just funny because I remember very vividly when we beat you last year _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Oh, I forgot about that because I was too busy picturing crushing you this year _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ That’s cute but we’re definitely rising up this year again _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre going to be too busy thinking about bumping bowlcuts to play well _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I still can’t believe Fukurōdani almost won nationals like FUCKING NATIONALS in straight sets WITHOUT bokuto _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I’m glad I’m not going to play professionally because that new kid is an animal  _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ an absolute unit. he isnt human i stg _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hes only a first year. we can take him on _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ In the end the best team of six wins. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ He’s like a one man team _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ But now they’re stuck with a setter who has zero court experience since Akaashi-san graduated. Without a decent control tower, the strengths of the ace aren’t exactly relevant. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ burn hinata _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What? No. I’m just saying that if they pass is garbage then how can the ace spike at 100%? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ chill im jk _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Besides, do you guys even HAVE a setter now? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ No, fucking Seijoh doesn’t have a setter. That’s a thing that happened. A power house school that just went to nationals DOESNT HAVE A SETTER KAGEYAMA _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He looks away from the camera awkwardly with his hand covering his mouth. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ seconded _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im taking a nap before work but id like to remind u that this group is called S E S H not L E T S F U C K I N G S T R E S S K U N I M I O U T ok thanku bye _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ In my defense, I just asked a question _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ A stupid, stupid, fucking dumbass question like a stupid, stupid, fucking dumbass idiot _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yikes _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ can we calm tf down and thats coming from ME _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I like it. Reminds me of c h i l d h o o d _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Wtf is wrong with all of you? _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ I literally just asked a question _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ S H U T U P _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Okay, I officially have the captain hat on. Iwaizumi, take a trip back in time and back me up as vice captain of this conversation _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I hate being alive _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ That’s the spirit!! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ KAGEYAMA, go drink some milk! Cool down doing something you love! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Ohhhhh my goooooooood _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahahahahahahahaha milk monster _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Good! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Kindaichi!! You go… Oh, god. What do you like? I know you like Kunimi and volleyball but that’s about it. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Go… Idk. Tape a picture of Kunimi to a volleyball and talk to that instead. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Problem solved! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Okay, I hate how much that made me laugh _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i thought you hated being alive _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I can hate more than one thing _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ That’s valid _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ very valid _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ OKAY! I have plans now, so be good! Iwaizumi, keep an eye on it in here for me _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You can’t boss me around. I am my own boss _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no oikawas your boss _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahahahahahaha _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Hinata, you’re too goddamn stupid to have such a smart mouth _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ do people really think i think about “bumping bowlcuts” with shirabu _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ not until kunimi said it but now its ALL i think about _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Because you can only think about one thing at a time _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ NOT TRUE im ALSO thinking about _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ too much pressure i couldnt think of another thing to think about _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Holy shit _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Literally how have you made it this far? How old are you? That’s too old for how stupid you are _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ were literally the same age _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _...Idk I forget tbh _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ THE STUPID IS SPREADING _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ EIGHTEEN _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ IM PROUD OF YOU _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Okay, I’m losing too many brain cells. Goodbye _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Tadashi hows tsukki _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ he left remember? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh shit oops _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ITS OKAY I CAN ANSWER: tall, blond and STUPID _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I guess you WOULD find him tall _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Your temper is almost as short as you!! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Shōyō dude you need to just relax and enjoy this rollercoaster we call life _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh, my bad. Idk if you’re actually tall enough to ride _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LOLOLOLOLOLOL _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha _


	74. Chapter 74

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He sits in his apartment and lip syncs with a smile. _

‘I ain't the same man that I once was

I lost my fucking mind and then I fell in love

I did a bunch of drugs because I couldn't sleep

I lost a couple months, I chipped my fucking teeth

And there's a couple women, and they know some things

About lies that I done told and shit that I done said

And people that I robbed, so I'm real paranoid

I have voices in my head’

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He follows suit and lip syncs while sitting on a ratty couch in his garage. _

‘Hi, my name is Merlyn

I just applied for food stamps

I just moved to California, with my boy band

Dropped out of a good school

Hippies in my commune

I left 'fore the rent was due’

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He stands in his kitchen with an apron on and waves a spatula around as he lip syncs. _

‘Used to want a briefcase

And a short commute

Used to wanna sell coke

And whip an Audi Coupe, crazy if I did that

Wouldn't be talking to you

Walking through the pitfalls

Of a college student’

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He stands in his change room with a shirt in his hand as he gestures to the camera and lip syncs. _

‘Crazy how you get them letters

And they make you feel accepted 'til you

Walking 'round the campus and

You the only African

Nobody would pass 'em, just cats that take directions well

Take acid trips to find themselves

Well’

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He lays in Tsukishima’s bed as he sings along to the chorus. _

I gotta get better at being me

Being who I am

I gotta get better at everything

Being who I am

I just want a friend that I can hang out with

Being who I am

Someone I can sit around, lay on my couch with

Being who I am

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He sits at his desk as he lip syncs and slides his pencil behind his ear. _

‘Ever since I moved out I've been broke

Ever since I grew up I've been ugly

Ooh, and it get me some dollar

Dollar, dollar bills y'all

Ever since I left my momma house I've been mad as hell at the world’

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He’s out of breath as he jogs but smiles as lip syncs. _

‘Sometimes you don't gotta rhyme when you feel it

Sometimes I barely ever feel a fucking thing

Sometimes I wish that my fucking phone would fucking ring

And go off, and wake a fucker up’

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He leans on his hand in front of his laptop at his kitchen island. _

‘I'm used to being sad

And I'm used to being down

I'm used to being used

I miss my boy being around’

**_Oikawa Toru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He’s lit by his phone flash and smiles as he sings to the lyrics. _

‘Droppin' all I got on this one day

I just wanna be somebody someday

Droppin' all I got on this one way

I just wanna be somebody someday’

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He stands on his balcony during dusk and smiles at the sky as he sings to the words. _

‘Droppin' all I got on this one day

I just wanna be somebody someday

Droppin' all I got on this one way

I just wanna be somebody someday’

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He smiles as he sits in an unfamiliar environment and sings along happily to the lyrics. _

‘I gotta get better at being me

Being who I am

I gotta get better at everything

Being who I am

I just want a friend that I can hang out with

Being who I am

Someone I can sit around, lay on my couch with

Being who I am’

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ He sits at his kitchen table with textbooks in front of him. He leans his head in his palm with a pencil still between his fingers as he lip syncs. _

‘I'm trying to look for motivation of smaller things

But baby steps to my atonement when I foster dreams

I've been told I'm too transparent with my thoughts sometimes

So I wrote songs until they pass, and I can fall in line

I fell apart the moment that you thought you found yourself

'Cause I knew at that point I couldn't be in the equation anymore’

_ He sits up and leans back. _

‘But moving on with open, broken hearts

Will show you everything you need to see about yourself to start moving forward

So many things I wanna say that I'm not sure need to be known 

But everybody swears they fucking know me’

_ He leans forward and folds his arms on the table. _

‘So why don't I lay every card I'm holding on the table?

At that point, I wonder what they'd show me

I never know if what I'm saying is the right thing

If not, I'm ready more than ever for the crosshairs’

_ He leans back on his hand. _

‘It's all fair when it's not you

Some people have angels

What if only shadows follow you?

And all the ghosts inside that seem to hollow you

The branches of the weeping willow start to swallow you’

_ He smiles and sits back again. _

‘And then you realize you're exactly where you're supposed to be

The horizon clears

You wipe the tears’

_ He points at the camera and smiles wider. _

‘And all the skeletons are ready for your story’

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You know THAT much of a rap song????? _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ WHOAAAAA KAGEYAMA _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ YES 👏 KAGEYAMA 👏 SLAY 👏 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ barf _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ is kageyama cool now? _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ no _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Daaaaamn kaggie thats nuts _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i didnt know you knew what music even waaaaas 💕🥰✨❤️😂 _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Of course I know that song. Hinata only listened to it once an hour. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Omg you did care _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ Obviously _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Omg Kageyama that’s so cute _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ wait _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ What? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ SON OF A BITCH _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ SOMEONE ELABORATE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHY ARE WE YELLING _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He covers his mouth with a red face as he attempts not to laugh. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ WHY CANT YOU JUST BE NORMAL _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ @miya.atsumu _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ c l a s s i c lmfao _

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _ What can I say? I’m a simple man _


	75. Chapter 75

**_Yaku Morisuke and Haiba Lev_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His dog licks her own crotch on the couch. Caption: Its been a minute since Ive sent her to you _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Wow, thank you for thinking of me _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ You dont send me a picture of her in, like, half a year and when you do its that? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ In my defense, it would’ve been hard to send you a nice pic considering how long you blocked me for _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Touche _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ So, how’s whats his face? Your boyfriend _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ We broke up a long time ago _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh why _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ It just wasn’t working out _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh sorry to hear _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Its whatever _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Hows your girl? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ We broke up too _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Why _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Uh _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Long story. Doesnt matter _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Oh okay _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Yeah anyways good luck in the tournament _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Thank you _

_ Delivered. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey sweetums _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please refrain from calling me sweetums lol what’s up kuroo-san? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I thought of a fun experiment we can conduct on our boyfriend _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Boyfriend singular? Are you referring to Bokuto-san? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yes ma’am _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m a boy _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’re a MAN _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ But do you want to do it? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That entirely depends on what it is _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fair enough. We both post a booty pic on instagram and see who gets the better response _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I think I can tell you how it’d go down _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah ik ik but there’s still a CHANCE he’d be more excited about yours _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, my god lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay, lets do it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Cool. Report back with results _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Uh huh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay, it’s midnight. Bokuto just got off work over there… Now we wait _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Good luck getting a better reaction that that!!! Hahahaha _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ 1Sec I’m just editing this _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wtf why? I demand an unaltered ss of Bokuto’s words _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ya that’s not what I’m editing 1min _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I have so many questions _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I am not willing to answer any of them _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why’d you block out your username? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You have another account _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why can’t I find your post? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OMG WHY _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Stop leaving me on read _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, my god. Yes, I have another account. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ For what _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sigh. Drop it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ ESCANDALOSO ANSWER ME _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Absolutely not. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why does Konoha get to follow you? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Who was that person asking if you were up? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh my god _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Kuroo, stop _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ ITS A LEWD ACCOUNT ISNT IT _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I said drop it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OMG HAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’re an asshole and I hate you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What whyyyy??? It’s great! What’s the handle? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Suck an egg. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Listen, YOU gave me all the clues I needed. You should've just posted on your main _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can’t imagine the heart attacks my family would have if they saw that photo. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ah, gotcha. What’s the @? I need to judge this account for myself _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I blocked you the minute I set it up, pig _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hold up _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YOU BLOCKED ME? WHY? What’d I do? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Am I on your lock screen? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk it was a nice picture _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We’re pissed at you in that picture _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya but you’re pissed at me TOGETHER. You know what? Whatever. You wouldn’t understand _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LMFAO you are SUCH a loser. Don’t let Bokuto-san see that _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I just think it’d upset him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well youre WRONG because I’ve already shown him and he thought it was every bit as cute as I do _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I stand corrected _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay, so who is that guy asking if you’re up? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Idk just a random _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Damn _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bokuto’s okay with you having that account? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yep _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He likes and comments on all of my posts. I offered him the login and everything, but he said he trusts me. Just proud to have “such a hot fiance”, which is embarrassing but sweet. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ And why can’t I follow you? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Because you’re a pig man 🥰 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m not gonna sit there and jerk off over half nudes of you wtf _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I need to know why you would even say that. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ To put your mind at ease _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Your masturbation habits really, really do not weigh on my mind at all. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Then whats the problem here? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Nothing. I just don’t want you following me. Why can’t you drop it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Because I want to know what I did that’s sooooo terrible I cant follow this account that Konoha even gets to follow _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Clearly it isn’t Bokuto making you do it because Konoha gets to follow, so what’d I do specifically? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I don’t want to talk about this. Can you please respect that and drop it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m sorry if I creep you out man. I didn’t mean to. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ YOU. DONT. CREEP. ME. OUT. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Then what’s the problem? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, my god. You really don’t remember? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You don’t remember when I was in my first year before Bokuto and I got together and you told him to “keep looking because Akaashi is bland and ugly”? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He told you about that? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hah yeah _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ “Butter face” “Two o’clock beauty queen” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Now, I even had to look the second one up. Apparently that means “the girl you go for when all the hot girls are gone but the bars about to close”. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So, excuse me when I don’t want to invite you to look at my body. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I obviously didn’t mean that. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, obviously _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Seriously, I didn’t. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Then why tf would you say it? Just own up to it. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I can’t tell you that. Just trust me, okay? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Let me trust you after you just lied to me. Clearly you don’t have a real reason. Honestly, I was fine with letting it slip when I thought we simply moved on, but I’m not interested in a friendship with someone who can’t respect me enough to be honest with me. Goodbye, Kuroo-san. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Akaashi, it’s embarrassing. I don’t want to tell you. I didn’t mean that, though. Not at all. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You can either be honest with me right now or leave me alone. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So, if I don’t answer then we’re not friends anymore? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. I don’t think you realize how much that still affects me. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Even if I told you, it wouldn’t fix anything. I still said those things, regardless of why. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s up to me. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fine. I might’ve had a small crush on you for three days literally years ago. I didn’t want Bokuto to go for it, so I insulted you a whole bunch. I was sixteen and stupid. Bad decision. Lot’s of regret. I didn’t think you’d find out. I’m sorry. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What the fuck _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ See? Fixes nothing _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What about Kenma? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Things were rough back then. Literally right before we met you, Bokuto was pushing me to move on from it because it seemed like he’d never ever go for me. It was really just the product of bad timing and circumstances. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay, what? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m willing to look past this. We’ve become too close to just drop you now. You’ve changed (obviously) since you were sixteen. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya I have. So have you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’d hope so. I’m still punching you in your rat bastard face next time I see you, though _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh, good. I won’t have to pay my dominatrix then. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ WHY _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ WHO MADE YOU THIS WAY _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Product of bad timing and circumstances? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You got that right _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ This question is stupid, but I need to ask. You don’t feel that way anymore, do you? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Of course not. Like I said, I felt that way for three days nearly five years ago. No offense, but now I genuinely see you as an asexual, genderless specimen. Just a… person. A boring one, though. You’re like white bread if white bread was a human _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thanks. You’re like someone selling sand in the desert you fucking sketch bag. Or a genie, because you’re a trickster. Either way, shady. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Love you too _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Loser _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We good? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, we’re grown up now. We’re good. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You gonna let me follow your insta now? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahahahahaha no. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ 😂😂😂😂😂 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I have to cancel tn, actually _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, why? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Because Kenma actually wants to go out and I’m not about to pass that up _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ohhh okay! Have fun 😊😊 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We will!!!! Later, lanky _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Byeee Hypocrite. _


	76. Chapter 76

**_ouch_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ 😂😂😂 Mood _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kuroo b like _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ IDC I DONT NEED TO FLIRT ANYMORE. Let’s just never talk about it again. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tbh GOOD it was really pathetic 😂😂😂😂😂 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san “b like” _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ AKAAAASHI YOU CANT BE SAYING THAT wth dude _

**_Akaashi Keiji: 😘😘😘_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh yikes _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Holy shit thats so funny _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It’s fine, Bokuto. This is Kuroo. _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HEME DISKF WBAJAI HAHAHAHAHDVBEJN LMFAOOOOOOO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So we’re just sending lies now? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, I’m sorry was that first one accurate? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Pft. No. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Retribution meme. Akaashi when he flirts. _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That is a GREAT pickup line. Would never fail. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ugh youre a freak of nature _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tell me about it omggg 🥰💕😍💕🥰✨✨😘😘❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hi, it is… very late in the day. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ your point? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okokokokok alright okay cool _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ This is Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo. It doesn’t matter which way _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Im just gonna move right on from that one _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ UGH MOOD😩😩😩😤😤 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ shockingly nice _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ uh ya duh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san and the entire group chat right now. _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ abwintf aine teiks ce who even ARE you when did you start findind memes? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I have a surprising amount of free time since I’ve graduated. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kuroo and or kenma _

_ _

**_Kozume Kenma: 🙀😾_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yuck _

**_Kozume Kenma: 😿_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna, kunimi, kenma and akaashi _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Lolololol ye _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ damn i havent been charging enough _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ @kiiiindaichiyu hey, you paying attention? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao tru _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dude I can hear Akaashi blinking in shock all the way from over here _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I stand corrected _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg were sending matching memes 🤧🤧😭😭😭😍😍🥰🥰💕💕✨✨ i love you so much _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, too _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Uh… Please wear condoms, everyone. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You never know. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ PLEASE do not give us a health lesson no one is judging you that much _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay, but only because it makes me want to die saying those things. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ @kiiiindaichiyu hey, you paying attention? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I mean… I’m trying not to _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Kunimi _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hot damn word _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ getting a bit too spicy in here _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Think? _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ suna im gonna break you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh god i shouldnt have said anything _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ gg _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeeeees???🥺🥺🥰🥰 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Are you stealing ALL these memes from a page called smoldomgf? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ …perhaps? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahaha yikes _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF I HAVE THE SAME ENERGY AS A DOMINANT GIRL GENDER IS FAKE OKAY _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahaha _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ fight me dude _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hes just laughing because he doesn’t understand hes a brat too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im ignoring that. so you have the energy of a dominant girl, but akaashi is a cross dresser? i don’t understand your dynamic at all _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We’re gay men.  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im not gay _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We’re two men in a gay relationship. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ correct _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, thanks _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Gotchu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me thinking about self care to recover from this convo _

_ _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Same. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Me and Kenma _

_ _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Same _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmaoooooooo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fat mood _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Me @ hinata like a million times last year _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ME @ hinata like a million times last year hooollyyy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ just so glad thats over _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Same. Now we can finally get married in Vegas as planned. Nothing stands in the way now. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hello???? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ With Kageyama out of the picture we’re free to be ourselves! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Holy shit _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ No other obstacles. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He rubs at his eyes awkwardly. He looks clearly disheveled with bags under his eyes, messy hair and very worn clothes. He sits in a dark room despite it being day. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You look like shit _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ actually yeah, seriously _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He models his gross outfit in a full length mirror as if wearing expensive haute couture fashion. He’s clearly been wearing his shirt and sweatpants for days and the hems of his pants are stuffed into fuzzy socks. Caption: Thank you. It’s the 2020 Summer Depression line. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stands in a mirror in an equally dark room. He holds up a peace sign as he looks just as gross as Akaashi. Caption: ganggang _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ gangganggang _


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this literally has no weight on the plot and is very sad in my opinion. feel 100% free to skip it dude  
> i read in another life finally... gave in and just read it and it absolutely broke me like breathing is hard  
> is it wrong to write a fanfic of a fanfic? idk but im doing it with actual context this time and calling it ✨✨✨ c o p i n g ✨✨✨  
> thank you and enjoy

**_Akaashi Keiji and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ akaashi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes, Bokuto-san? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what did you mean by the ‘2020 summer depression line’ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, it was a joke. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh good _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so youre not depressed? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Not clinically. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what does that mean _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Nothing, Bokuto-san. I’m alright. I promise _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre a bad liar. even through text. please just tell me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’s just… I really miss you. But I don’t want to put that guilt on you. It’s just… I don’t know. I don’t know the words. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ can you please try _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You know how you visited in christmas? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ And after the party we just… were. The way it was. We did all the things we used to do. We played volleyball and we watched television as if everything was fine as if you weren't about to leave. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Again. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ But you did leave… And at first I was fine. Because I was being dramatic. And I still am. But some time in January, after Nationals, something just broke in me. It just started feeling hopeless. It was winning all those games without you. It wasn’t right without you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Nothing smells like you anymore. I forget what you feel like. I am so sick of sleeping alone. Honestly, it’s hard. You’d think I’d be used to it by now. I just can’t get used to it. It’s so pathetic. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Back then, I’d just stay inside all day. It was too cold to go outside. I’d just work. Which was fine until work became slimmer. I lied when I told you I don’t sleep because of work. I don’t sleep because I can’t and I don’t know why. If I had to guess, it’s just because I miss you. Which is sad and I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing to be done but wait, but… I don’t know.  _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Then things got a bit better when I began hanging out with Kuroo-san, but then that started feeling sad, too. I just feel… sad, I guess. I feel like part of me died. I know it’s dramatic. I know this isn’t forever. I just wish we were together again because I feel like every day we’re apart is killing me slowly. I don’t know if I’ll last another six months. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please say something. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ idk what to say _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Anything. Please. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ your joke wasnt even that funny _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ … _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Seriously? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YOU SAID ANYTHING!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ anyway. uh. idk, akaashi. im not going to lie to you, that hurt _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s why I wasn’t saying anything. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah well that hurts more _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ do you regret this? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’ll just hurt for a while. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah it will. i warned you about this… but, i dont know. i know ive said before ill just come home but im in a contract now _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ And I told you I’d never ask you to do that. You’re doing everything you’re supposed to be doing. Being the best volleyball player ever. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ the only thing im supposed to be doing is loving you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ and lately i dont think im the best at that anymore _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Don’t say that. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im sorry… weve just been so out of sync lately _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sometimes i want to say to you that i look at the moon because i know that you can see it too, but then i remember you cant _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but then i think its like im sending you the sun, instead _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I like that, Bokuto-san. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but that isnt quite right, either. is it? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m not sure I understand. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ allow me to explain then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i cant send you the sun because its as if you are the one who personally rotates the earth around it. its all you, akaashi. always. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you always carry the brunt of the burden, dont you? and you never complain. and when you did you apologized. that sucks _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i know its hard to go from always being together to quite literally never seeing each other… its hard to go from holding the sun in the palm of your hands to having to be satisfied by existing within the same galaxy as it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but honestly knowing im even in the same realm of existence as you makes me feel incredibly lucky _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im sorry im doing this to us _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’re not doing anything wrong. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ arent i though? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ to keep us apart is a crime _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ the fact that we found each other at all is a miracle. to keep us apart is a crime. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Finding each other was the hard part. Don’t you think? Completely by chance. At least by being apart we know we were together at one time. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you always know what to say _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i feel lost, akaashi _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i try not to complain to you when im sad. i try not to complain at all. after all im the one putting us in this position. but man, im lost. im aching. im hurting. and i shouldnt be. i tried to push it away for so long, but knowing you feel this way makes it so real _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ moving to this country where i didnt know anyone or the language or anything. especially without you. what am i supposed to do without you? its been over a year and ive only seen you once. im a shell _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I share the sentiment. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i wish it wasnt this way _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but i also know i shouldn’t complain when it was my own choices that put me here _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Everything comes with a price, I suppose. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We won’t be lost forever. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no, i guess not _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We just need to find each other again. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ and that’s the hard part, right? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No, it was only hard the first time. Finding you now is the most natural thing in the world to me. By your side is the only place I am meant to exist. It’s my natural state of being. When you are not here, my soul longs to find yours. Finding you is the easiest thing in the universe. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ why you gotta make a grown man cry? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That wasn’t my intention. But if it’s any consolation, I am too. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tell me a joke _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What kind of joke? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ anything _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but film yourself saying it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He wipes his tears and squints into his phone flash. He sniffles slightly and his mouth clicks thickly as he opens it. _

_ “This is exactly for you, Bokuto-san. How do you talk to a giant?” _

_ He pauses and can’t help the way his lips twitch up, “You use big words!” _

_ He lets out a small laugh that’s nothing more than a hefty exhale before the video ends. _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto replayed two snaps! _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto screenshotted two snaps! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank you. i loved it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Was it a good joke? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no oh god hahaha no no baby no it was awful _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why’d I have to film it? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ because YOU think youre funny as fuck and i wanted to see your laugh. i miss it a lot _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I miss a lot of things. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i know baby boy _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im so sorry _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Apologizing just makes it worse. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im not sure what else to say _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Maybe we don’t need to say anything at all. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ words are all we have honey baby _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Do you want to facetime and say nothing? Maybe just cry together? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i dont think theres one thing i want more _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ not that i can reasonably expect to happen anyways _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you so much. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i love you so much more _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ get on ft ❤️ _


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check it out i wrote one i dont h a t e

**_depressed fucking bitches fuck_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ GETTING FIRED FROM MY JOB LIKE _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh shit _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whyd you get fired though? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ BECAUSE I WAS NOT PERFORMING AT A LEVEL THAT WAS ON PAR WITH COMPANY EXPECTATIONS LMFAO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we literally havent heard from you in weeks because of work _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL WHEN THEY WANT EVERYTHING FROM YOU BUT EVERYTHING IS MORE THAN YOU HAVE>>>>> _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sounds like they just wanted to fire you before your probation was up _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, true. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what do you need _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ A bullet between the eyes, but if that’s asking a bit too much then memes will do. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sure _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yūtarō sent me this _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lmao that reminds me of something Bokuto-san sent me. 1sec _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ loooooooooool _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMAO can only half relate _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ ME RN _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ also me trying to find a new job rn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ L M F A O _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ 🥲🥲 _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ us _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ all of us _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ On god. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im gonna remove my brain and seal all those lil wrinkles up w plaster for a *s m o o t h b r a i n* then slap it right on in again and hope for the best _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahhhahahahahahahaahahahha _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i need to stress: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mood asf _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ waking up and finding out youre still fuckin here _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hope that read as the same wheeze i just made irl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it did. you did good _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The sleep paralysis demons. _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO YEP me too dude me too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ same _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me @ samu _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol aw _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i send him that shit and he sends me this shit _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san sends me things like this: _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He’s up to his nose in a hoodie and holds a fist up with a red face. Caption: MY H E R O LMFAO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yūtarō sent me this lmfao hes so soft _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh my god aw _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i sent this back cause im dead inside _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahaha kunimi dude _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ HE KNEW WHAT I WAS BEFORE WE GOT TOGETHER _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL what are you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ a hot girl. i do hot girl shit _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh akaashi, this is the one _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ FULLY relatable _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahahaha yeah, I feel it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ when either of you post anything _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m going to need to call the cops _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ L O L hahahaha _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me messaging either of you ever _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ God, same. Or this: _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive never had a friend before cant relate _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ stfu _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good note _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ hahahaha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ahhhhhhhhh dont @ me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @@@@@@@@@@@ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ shit _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Color me alarmed _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ noted _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Posting this on my alt insta _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ damn i dont have that kinda money _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im just playing im a good christian child _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ there were so many lies in those two messages _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this is the origin story of how akaashi got into sex work _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I mean… If you’re good at something you shouldn’t do it for free _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love it im here for it i support it youre amazing never change _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh wow I feel so supported _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sex work is work!! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I was joking but you guys got me considering it lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ $$$ is $$$ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san being concerned about me and me being like: _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh yeah how does he feel about you getting fired _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I haven’t told him yet because without that job I can’t get a work visa. So. You know. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh right _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Me too _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m going to go take the longest, hottest bath in the entire world then sleep for twelve hours. Thanks for the memes! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sure message if you need to _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ seconded _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you. Likewise. ❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️_ **

* * *

IDK HOW ANYONE CAN SEE THIS AND NOT SIMP FOR KUNIMI THANKS


	79. Chapter 79

**_Akaashi Keiji and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Akaashi _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ AKAAAAAAASHI _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Heeeello??? An adult is speaking to you!!!!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ A K A A S H I K E I J I _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Are you alive?? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh hey _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ FINALLY. Rude. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sorry, I’m busy. What do you need? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk I’m bored _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Seriously? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yup. What are YOU doing? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He spins around his room and shows all his clothes strewn about and a half packed suitcase. _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Akaashi stares down at his phone as it lay on his bed. Kuroo sits in his living room and Kenma is visible behind him yelling at his computer. _

_ “What are you doing?” Kuroo asks. _

_ Akaashi moves off screen, “Packing.” _

_ “Yeah, but why?” _

_ Akaashi peeks back at the camera, “I’m going to see Bokuto-san.” _

_ “What?” Kuroo shouts with a smile. “No way!” _

_ “Way,” Akaashi says flatly. “But don’t tell him. It’s a surprise.” _

_ “Works just okay with you going to Italy?” _

_ Akaashi laughs loudly as he walks away, “Yeah. I gather that what I do doesn’t hold much weight with work anymore.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “I got fired.” _

“What?”

_ “You have a very expansive vocabulary, Kuroo-san. Perhaps you should inquire about my position considering it’s now open.” _

_ “You’re a smart ass. Why’d you get fired?” _

_ “Honestly, it’s debatable.” _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Yeah. So, I’ve given up. Officially. I’m letting everything fall apart and I don’t care. But I’m going to Italy while I do that. I read that I can be there for three months without a Visa then in three months I’ll consider being a human again.” _

_ “Right,” Kuroo drawled. “Shouldn’t you be sure it’s okay with Bokuto before you just, I dunno, show up and make him support you financially for three months?” _

_ “If he wants me to go home, I will. I want to surprise him the way he surprised me at Christmas, because this is  _ stupid.  _ Everything is  _ stupid  _ and everything  _ sucks.  _ And I  _ hate  _ it.” _

_ “Wow.” _

_ “Yeah. Anything else while you have me?” _

_ “Uh. Just keep me updated, I guess?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “When are you leaving?” _

_ “Five hours, so I need to hurry.” _

_ “Alrighty. Later, man.” _

_ “Bye!” Akaashi smiles and waves while Kuroo rolls his eyes before ending the call. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds his plane ticket and passport at the airport. Caption: I’m going to throw up. I’m so nervous. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL relax. How long is your flight anyway? 20 hours? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ About fifteen. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Shit I was exaggerating but that’s long. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Right? And I still have another hour before I board. I am d y i n g, Kuroo-san. I haven’t seen him in so long. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’ll be fine, Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’ve never been outside of the country. This is so surreal. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Do you even know where he lives? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah! We sent mail to each other a couple times! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Alright, alright. I’m going to bed, though. It’s late. Good luck! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thanks! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Good morning, child. How is it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh right. Airplane. Lmk when you land _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He waits by the baggage claim. Caption: It’s seven am here and I am SHAKING. It’s so warm. I’m so nervous. Thankful for all the studying we did. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He lives!!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You gotta film or call so I can see his reaction. I’m invested. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’ll try my best! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films out a taxi window showing the warm colors and differences in architecture. Caption: I’M GOING TO THROW UP. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ IT'LL BE FINE _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A bright orange apartment building. He points to a specific balcony. Caption: Oh my GOD! That’s where he always snaps from! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m so excited _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He walks through the hall in the apartment, his suitcase rolling loudly behind him. He stops in front of the door, takes a deep breath, and knocks loudly before pressing his finger over the peephole. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ DUDE. Intense! Get his reaction! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He knocks again and Bokuto shouts from within, “Che due palle!” _

_ Akaashi laughs under his breath and knocks again. _

_ “Va’ a farti fottere!” _

_ Akaashi laughs and knocks again. He quickly covers the peephole again when he hears Bokuto finally coming to the door. _

_ “What the fu— Who? Why? It’s so  _ early.”

_ Akaashi uses his phone to rap lightly on the door again. His phone hand shakes as the locks come undone. Then the door pulls open revealing Bokuto in loose sweatpants and bedhead. He stares at Akaashi with a blank expression before he smiles. His smile falls into a frown as he slowly shakes his head, then he beams. _

_ “What the  _ hell  _ is goin’ on?” _

_ “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes. _

_ “Oh, my  _ god!” Bokuto screams and charges him. “Oh, my  _ fucking God,  _ Akaashi!”

_ Akaashi laughs and sobs loudly as Bokuto picks him up before the video ends. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lmao that's so sweet _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Happy fucking _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Talk to you in three months lmfao _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ IM LOSING MY ABSOLUTE SHIT KUROO _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ LOSING IT _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why tf are you awake? Isn’t it like three thirty in the morning there? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ FOUR THIRTY LOOK _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sleeps curled up in his blankets against his side. Bokuto has his hand in his hair. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ OHMYGODDDDDD 💕😍😍💕❤️❤️❤️🥰🥰🥰😤😤😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭✨✨✨ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I NEED HEART MEDICATION _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ SEND HEEEEELPPPPPP _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hahahahaha glad you’re happy man _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ IM CONVINCED I DIDNT EVEN WAKE UP THIS MORNING AND IVE JUST BEEN DREAMING ALL DAY AND IF THAT IS IT THEN NO ONE WAKE ME _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I ACTUALLY LIKE HOLY SHIT _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sksksksksk happy for you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im gonna bring him to the BEACH and show him how to SURF then we can go for LUNCH at our favourite RESTAURANT then we can just walk the STREETS and ill show him EVERYTHING and OHMYGOD im crying _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lol you’re not crying _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ IM CRYING _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Stop exaggerating LOL _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His face is lit by his flash and his cheeks and eyes are red and wet. Caption: I AM CRYING _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why are you crying? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND HES FINALLY HERE _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i gotta piss so bad dude _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wtf then go _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He slowly tries sliding out of the bed but every time he does, Akaashi clings tighter to him. Bokuto laughs and presses his mouth into his hair while he slips his eyes shut. Caption: i cant he wont let me lmfao _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’re giving me a cavity stop lol _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ if my heart got any fuller rn id die no cap bro i actually cant function as a human rn im dying i love him so much hes so perfect and beautiful and smart and talented and amazing it hurts me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya hes pretty cool _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im gonna marry him dude stg tomorrow today even asap holy shit human angel beautiful boy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ LOLOL _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i should just wake him rn and well go do that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Dude chill lmfao _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no hes sleeping so peacefully and he said he doesnt get much sleep ill leave him _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ when he gets up though _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im so in love man _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Go to sleep lmfao _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ IM TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I CANT WAIT TO SHOW HIM SURFING _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ like im GOOD at it but i bet hes gonna be GREAT at it the first time _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ because hes so good at everything it should be illegal oh my gooooooood my heart _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay, get some sleep then show him that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Also film that it sounds hilarious _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i can’t sleeeeeep kuroo _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I have to go to class now lmao I’ll talk to you later _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ughhh whatever loser nerd with your book learning have a good class _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Thanks man! Have a good… Domestic expedition! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk what that means but thank you! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sounds dumb but this place actually feels like home with him here _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Chi si volta, e chi si gira, sempre a casa va finire _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ill see you soon too, okay? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’d be nice. I gotta go though _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay 💕💕💕💕💕 _

**_Trash Captain: ❤️💕_ **

**__ **


	80. Chapter 80

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i wanted a place safe from sugawara and daichis teeth rotting fluff so we can be dysfunctional in peace._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _why am i here_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i wanted you to feel as truly alone as you really are_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _wow_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _nice samu_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _thanku_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh yes_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow I actually got added into one of these!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _yeah you and i need to stick together. us against the world_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You’re right._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _wow rude maybe now is the perfect time_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _agreed_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Perfect time for what?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _????_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Omg aw Kunimi_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _waking up and realizing they don’t love you back_

__

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _😐😑😐_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lolololololol ❤️_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _????? Who am I dating?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _uhhh i was pretty sure one of the setters from shittytorizawa_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i didnt know which though_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _so i added both_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _WHY_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Yes, WHY?_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Oh, god._

_Semi Eita left the chat._

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _and that leaves one_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _No._

_Shirabu Kenjirō left the chat._

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Hey!!! THANKS!!!!_

_Goshiki Tsutomu left the chat._

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _babies_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _right? if they were COOL theyd ALL just get together_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _right?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _you two are disasters._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna sits at Osamu’s desk, diligently focused on rolling a joint. After a few seconds of intense silence, Osamu yells suddenly and Suna breaks his work in half. He glares at Osamu who laughs and holds the floppy paper up._

_“Hey, consider the following: Fuck you.”_

_“Why, you wanna?”_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _okay im a fan of dark humor but that was just cruel_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yeah kunimi would NEVER_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i really wouldnt_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _oh wild too bad im not kunimi_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ikr_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ur such a brat it hurts_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya but you love me_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i never said that_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Aren’t you beside each other?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Suna sits at Osamu’s desk while Osamu sits on his bed with his feet on Suna’s chair. They both stare at their phones. Caption: yes_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Where’s everyone else in this chat? Also what makes me dysfunctional?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you may notice kenma is not in this chat_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wtf why if this is a couples chat he should be. We’re dating._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _considering theres been nothing but radio silence for MONTHS and none of us are even sure he was ever even real at this point, i just found it more suiting not to bother him_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _What the fuck lol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Seriously. What?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _we kinda have a theory that you killed him and thats why he just dropped off the face of the planet_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i started that rumor do you like it_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _NO. I don’t like it!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _prove you didnt then_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ugh. I shouldn’t even entertain this._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _~~~~m u r d e r e r ~~~~~_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _rip kenma_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _fs in the chat boys_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _f_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _f_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _f_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _F_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _kenma having a minecraft themed funeral tho_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _and its survival mode_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _“if i died fighting for survival youll all do the same today”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He walks quickly through his apartment and throws the bathroom door open where the shower is running. He zooms in and peels the curtain back and Kenma’s head snaps over to him. His face flushes and his eyes widen._

 _“Is that a_ camera? _Get out! You’re such a PERVERT!”_

_“They’re saying I killed you. Act alive.”_

_“I’m going to kill_ you!”

_“Honestly, do it.”_

_Kuroo closes the curtain and starts moving out of the room._

_“I’m moving out! I hate you!”_

_“Love you, too, kitten.”_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _L M F A O DUDE_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh man_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _If I did that I’d already be dead._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _YOU COULDNT HAVE WAITED TEN MINUTES LMFAOOOO_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i bet he wishes he was dead now tho_

_Miya Atsumu added Kozume Kenma to the chat!_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Why?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _wanted you to meet your audience_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i LOVED you in extremely violating shower scene!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _You sent it to people? Seriously?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _They were saying I MURDERED you._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Not to sound like a broken record, but aren’t you guys beside each other? Just talk?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Kenma sits at his computer with his headphones on and stares at his phone that peeks out over his blanket that lays around him. Caption: LOL no._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I want $1000 for every unsolicited photo you take of me. Then another $3500 for emotional damages._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I want $20,000 for every minute you ignore me rn. For emotional damages._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _this was the dysfunction i was looking for_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I want $500,000 for every character you type that I have to read._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Stop reading them, then._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _You have $12M for me? That’s a big bill._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _this is uncomfortable_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _when mommy and daddy fight i get scared_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _We’re not fighting._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Says you._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _wheres akaashi and bokuto? theyre angst factories_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _@akaashikeiji Yo, throw me a raft I’m drowning_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I AM SO DRYNK_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _awwww yes_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _its ten thirty in the morning?? are you okay??_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He kneels on the seat of a roofless car and films the moon glitter against the ocean as they speed by. He laughs as he films the dash and zooms in on the speed, showing they’re going 170KMH. Loud, bassy music is hardly audible over the rush of the wind._

_“Kuroo-san, you sound like a creepy old man when you call Kozume-san kitten!”_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _where are you why is it dark_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _THANKS FOR THE HELP AKAASHI_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _seriously where are you wtf_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He laughs loudly as he moves the camera onto Bokuto. He sits down and leans into his side when Bokuto easily wraps an arm around him and ruffles his hair. He leans up and kisses his fiance on the jaw with a shit-eating grin._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _oh no, teeth rotting fluff. that’s not why were here_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i want what they have_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _but we are here for that_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you went to italy????_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats sweet_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _SLOW THE FUCK DOWN BTW_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _IS BOKUTO DRUNK CAUSE ILL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _~~~~m u r d e r e r~~~~_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ah shuddup @akaashikeiji Is Bokuto drunk_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No he’s DD_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wyd_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _WERE GOING TI FRRANK_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No I dony knkw but wrre goin!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Gottem. Why?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Cause we cam_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Aaaaaalrighty then_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _imagine just taking sporadic road trips with your s/o ughhhhh_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _RIGHT goals_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _youre… literally doing that right now._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m so luvky_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _uh huh_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _thanks, you too._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _got to it a second late, was meant for akaashi_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Omg aw💕💕💕💕💕💕 BYE_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _later_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _bye_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _and good riddance_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _THANKS FOR NOTHING_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You arr veey welcome_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _aint that the truth. imagine coming second to fancy cheeses_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _imagine coming second to ALL FOOD. try me betch_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Aw, no. I just report on how perfect you are._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _see what i mean??_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _You’re the best. 💕_

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Akaashi, I thought you were leaving?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I saw wholesome meme I have ome too_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LMAO same. he looks less like atsumu every day_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _yeah, worse_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _WE GET IT LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Idc tbh block mr I’m so fucking hapoy_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No, it’s sweet_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i may block you_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _for once we agree_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _😘😘😘_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I@85 fuck I literally cant be trusted with texhnology rn_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Shit wtf? Ya know there’s a delete button right_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Im SCTUALLY honna dir but Im good with it you know cause it’s like ITS LIKE. Kuroo. Kuroo, it’s LIKE_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Like?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ITS LIJE_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Shit_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you okay?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ill have what hes having_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LMFAOOOO well just accuse kuroo of murdering you and hell come FILM IT_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _akaashi & suna 💕 _

__

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LMAO ❤️_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _tf is wrong w you guys_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hey it’s been a few hours and I’m worried about you two @akaashikeiji_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

__

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _literally every other day at work like fuck off LOL_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _… I take it you’re home then?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He holds a half full glass up. The living room is dark and Akaashi is on the floor with his cat. Shakira is on the television. Caption: man, when I tell you im fucking happy i mean i could literally die right now and have no strife with it_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _oh my gooooood_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _why cant we be like that_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ohmyGOOOOOD THIS is why we couldnt have the daichi suga-rot going on_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _or you could just be better_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _are you actually unhappy_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lmfao nah youre g_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _y r u like this_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _tru_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yeah…_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you and me against the world buddy_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Akaashi paints Bokuto’s nails with dark blue polish. Caption: i would die for him_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _do it then_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Akaashi beams at him so hard that his eyes shut completely and crinkle in the corners behind his glasses. Caption: i would also KILL for him so. js_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _whatever gets me outta this life man_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _too nice_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Kenma is still at his computer with his headphones on. Caption: Still not talking to me_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ITS OKAY LOSER ILL TALK TO YOU_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _THANK YOU at least SOMEONE cares about me_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Happy for you._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _THANKS_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im HAPPIER for you 😤😤😤_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ugh bb bring me HOME_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _burning my contract as we speak_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Love me and never leave me_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i would NEVER EVER BB BOY 😩😩😩❤️❤️❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _except i gotta go ill ttyl LOL_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _B E T R A Y A L_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _lmaoooo if i have to choose between you and sex im choosing sex every time LOVE YOU_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wow love you too i guess_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _oh atsumu sex is when two people who love each other (or dont— they can even hate each other) get together and—_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _stfu ik what sex is. aside from having it myself before i get to hear WAY too much of it since we share a wall_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _this chat needs more 🤌🤌🤌🤌 flavor_

_Miya Osamu added Haiba Lev and Yaku Morisuke to chat!_

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Oh hey ANOTHER gc_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Did someone want to date me or smth? Lol_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i think kenma was looking_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Why do you WANT Kuroo to beat me to death?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Good question_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Happy Birthday Yaku_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Thanks!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Oh shoot HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _happs_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _happy getting older day_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Id say happy birthday but I’m working on a very long and embarrassing facebook post like Im your great aunt linda who watched you grow from infancy into a very short, tiny man_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Nahhhh don’t do that_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Heres a taste: I remember when we met and I thought you were just a first year like myself. A first year that skipped all of middle school because that’s the only way to justify your height. Then I quickly learned what you lacked in height you made up for in anger and attitude._

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _LEV_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Lmaooo yes?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _I WILL come back to Japan just to kick your ass_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yeah? Damn. Lowkey not a threat?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _IT DEFINITELY WAS A THREAT_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _You and what step ladder?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _. . ._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _DUDE LOL_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _I’m just saying. Ya know last time I got measured I was 6’6ish. That makes me actually over a foot taller than you. I’m not scared of mice LOL_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _M I C E ? ? ?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yeah, tiny_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _CAN I KICK SOMEONE ELSE OUT OF THE CONVERSATION_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Wait, why am I in a couples conversation?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sksksksksksk_

_Yaku Morisuke left the chat._

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Lmao happy birthday!!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Rough_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Lowkey not as a joke though, someone go on a date with me lol_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _everyone in this chat is in a relationship_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _not tsumu_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _im good_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _LOL I just want someone to chill with but like with cuddles 😩_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _hmm who else is perpetually alone other than atsumu_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Thanks!!! 🤡🤡🤡_

**_Haiba Lev and Goshiki Tsutomu_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _That stupid Miya twin just added me and Yaku to a couples chat and it was mega embarrassing_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Ya he did that to me too_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _With Shirabu?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _AND Semi. Talk about embarrassing._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _O O F_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah. I think it’s time to give up on it, honestly. Until he can stop acting like such a dick._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Osamu?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Shirabu._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Ohhh yeah that makes more sense_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _What about you? Still hanging onto that whole Yaku thing?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Eh. He keeps pushing me further away but honestly I don’t think it’s ME I think it’s my age. Kinda a waiting game I’m pretty sure_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _A couple months away till youre eighteen still._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yep, kinda sucks. He’s seeing someone right now, too. Sucks more_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah. My birthday is at the end of the month. Maybe Shirabu will smarten up._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yeah. Maybe_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Want to get high and listen to Lana Del Rey?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _My place or yours?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yours my parents are here and doing their whole thing. See you in a few hours_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Want to just stay the weekend? Maybe we can see Kuroo and Kenma. Just a long trip for one sesh._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I thought that was assumed. But, yes_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Okay, cool_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Ya. Cya_

_Read._


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ astrology ppl pls dont come for me its jokes lol

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ when you realize youre an aquarius 🤢🤢🤢 _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya youre pretty much the worst _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ shut up youre an aries, thats p much the only sign that might be worse than aquarius _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uh. no. _

**_Kunimi Akira: ✨_ ** _ c a p r i c o r n ✨ _

_ Miya Osamu added Goshiki Tsutomu, Shirabu Kenjirō, Yaku Morisuke and Semi Eita to chat! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ L I B R A _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ libras are fine but FUCK leos _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I’m a leo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my gooood thats sooo surprising _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Thanks. Also for adding me back to this. Again. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What am I? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fake _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ ??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ gemini _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lolol _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oooo what am I? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whens your birthday _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ October 30th! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ horny and or evil. both is more fun tho _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Kunimi? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ scorpio _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey, me too! Scorpio gang gang _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji I’m a libra _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I stand by it. No offense. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It’s fine. It’s fake anyways. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ THANK YOU. At least someone here has a brain. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god like let ppl have fun thee who sucks the sun from the sky like a thirsty water slut _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Wow, excuse me? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whens YOUR birthday? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ May 4 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ gross _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ O M G tell me what the stars say about me!! I’m sure it’s INCREDIBLY accurate _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**__ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _. . . _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ LMFAO get wrecked Shirabu _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Honestly, whatever _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ H o l y s m o k e s _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya gotta roast yourself too _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kenma b like _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Looooool _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ is this kuroo _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ l m f a o o o o o holy SHIR LMFAO _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im ALSO a libra and that meme did not apply to me oh no your astrology is fake _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ same _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats because it only applies to real people _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wow _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Honestly, fun aside, my sign and Bokuto-san’s sign should probably be reversed. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ooooo whats my sign and whats yours then what does that mean  _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’re a virgo and I’m a sagittarius. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL ya youre right _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You had no right to make me laugh that way. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji: 😂😂😂😂😂😤😤😤😤🤌🤌🤌🤌_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi is curled up in a blanket on the living room floor, doubled over and wheezing. Caption: you broke him _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ L O L O L O L HAHAHAHA tru _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Hahahahaha _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ suna _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its called s c i e n c e _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Okay now I’m mad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you are the least chill taurus to ever exist the rest of your chart needs to be completely aries and capricorn _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ OMG DID I SHATTER THE ILLUSION MY BAD _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ill forgive you this time _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Oh, golly gee. Thank GOD. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sike ur ded 2 me _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi holds his face in his hands as his phone lay on the floor in front of him. He laughs silently aside from the occasional snort. Caption: this is the most beautiful thing ever i stg _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ unrelatable goshiki u need 2 chill _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Make me. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Mature _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ MAKE ME _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I WASNT TELLING YOU TO MATURE I WAS SARCASTICALLY SAYING YOU WERE BEING MATURE YOU STUPID STUPID BOY _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Wow, mature Shirabu _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Y’all just aged me ten years in the matter of 15 seconds. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Imagine spending an entire year on a team with them E V E R Y D A Y. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No. I don’t want to. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Yeah, I try not to think about it, too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ AND I OOP- _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ do you want a spoon to stir that shit with or _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ accurate _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what are you again _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ sagittarius _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ VERY ACCURATE _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol 💕 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ accurate but instead of pancake its cheese plate and i eat most of it cause im hungry _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ^^^^ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ shirabu elitism _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I DONT WANT TO VALIDATE IT BUT ITS TRUE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mhmmmm _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I understand the fact you have been an incredible success. _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i analyze his eyes. LOL and that A S S  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i change his hands on the table LOL wut _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i relate to his eyes and forehead LMFAO AYO BIGHEAD _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i relate his mind and the words of the earth _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dude wtf you. idek what to say to that it kind of sounds deep??? and thats not okay??? fake deep _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i am a member of the earth and the moon _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ looool alien confirmed _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I know you have to go through this but you don’t want to think about it and you know that I will be there. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ when you type that so often... _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ JUST FUCKING EXPOSE ME LMFAO yikes _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Relatable though _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō: ❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Cute _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I create the sun and moon!!! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Wow lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya u need 2 chill LOL _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I thought you create miracles _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ The sun and moon are miracles! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I desire to be a part of the team and the best player in the world! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ LOL why? I’ve never said I wanna be the best _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ You said it a whole bunch while making fun of me in our sesh group _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ OH YEAH LMAO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya know goshiki idk if ive said it but you need to chill _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I am chill!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What’s up with the weird need to be the best? I mean, Bokuto is bad for that too but damn you’re getting torn apart _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Partly because I DO want that and partly because if we don’t feel that passion then our coach will call us on it. You don’t want him to catch you lacking _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Honestly, that’s a fair point _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ True coach hit you way more than anyone else _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m sorry, but I just need to clarify. When you say hit, you mean, like, emotionally, right? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ No _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Once during practice Shirabu got overwhelmed and slipped REALLY bad and coach just fully backhanded him lmao wasn’t very often other people got hit. From what I saw anyway _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah. What a day. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m sorry… WHAT _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ It was a really bad slip up _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ya I definitely earned it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _. . . Uh. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Is someone gonna tell them? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ HOW IS HE EMPLOYED AS A NURTURER OF YOUNG SKILL WTF  _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Do your coaches not do that? Is it… Okay. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Oh. Lol _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Let’s just skirt onto the next thing. I’ll do the meme. My birthday is November 11th. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Um. Yeah. Scorpio. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I desire for the first opportunity to be here in the next few years. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Be where? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Here, I guess _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I desire that you have been an incredible man and a good friend. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ @ akaashi since he never answers me anymore _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ In my defense I don’t answer anyone. I’ll do better. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m just playing. 100% of the time when you answer me I’m assuming you’re having sex and it makes me uncomfortable. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ weird thing to assume _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ IS IT BOKUTO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its weird _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Not as weird as that response. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m ignoring whatever is going on. Shiraba, Suna, Kuroo be like _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Door is steel reinforced and locked* _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah, locked to people without keys _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ astronomy _

_ _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Idk what to make out of that. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol me neither. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ facetime LOL mine was just accurate (god I hope not) _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Of coooourse it was lmfao _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ external LMFAO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ leniency _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fatass disagree _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL yaaaaaay… _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ juicy _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i like the way next year is shaping up for us _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ mine better be “moving” or im killing myself _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ drenched _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHHA _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ my eyes _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ my brain… aw man ok _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ creativity _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ gross _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Timeshare _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Sounds about right. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Decision _

**_Suna Rintarō: 👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Haiba Lev: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Lololol sounds like a cold year _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Who do we know that’s cancer? _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ when is that one? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ June 21 - July 23 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YA ADDS UP. Daishō IS cancer. Fucker. I hate him. He’s stupid and he LOOKS stupid. I hope he’s out there choking. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You just don’t understand. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Hinata is a cancer, then _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Nah, we don’t bully him _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ NO WE DO NOT _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ……… THATS SO FUNNY _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yūtarō. both our signs are on that meme and oikawa is a cancer. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ LMFAOOO HAHAHAHA YES _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahaha _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ My sign is evil? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ undoubtedly. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yours is bad too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why wasnt it on the meme then hmmm are you saying memes lie _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ never _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can’t personally relate to this because you know, but tea. _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ TEA SHIRABU _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ …Tea, Shirabu. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Fake. Lies. Libel. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Ha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sksksksks _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ WOW THE STARS WATCH ME _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ew _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s what the stars said, too _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I thought we were friends _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its okay kuroo i bet youre BEAUTIFUL when you stress masturbate _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ DUDE 😂😂😂😂 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ friends always have you back no matter how gay it gets 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You and me are SMOOCHING when you come home _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shit good your picture is getting worn fr _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wtf is happening _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Just… Someone send a meme. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I AM FUCKING SCREAMING AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHHH H HHH HHH _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AKAAAAASHI AKAAAAHSINFJEIAJD. HHHA _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna has his forehead on the desk and slams at the surface with his fist as he screams out laughter. Caption: help me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, god. What? _

**_Suna Rintaro:_ ** _ HAHSHSHAID F SIAKF F FUCKKKK _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ HahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAH _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The camera shakes violently as he laughs like a hyena on the top of his lungs. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He wheezes with laughter before turning the camera on Akaashi, who just stares down at his phone with his lips pressed into a tight line. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HOLY SHIT I CANT BELIEVE I JUST FUCKING CAME ACROSS THAT LMFAOOOOOOO _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’ll do it again, too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that is amazing _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Life is good. Drake & Future. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ugh me and kunimi 😩😩❤️❤️ _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg yes 🥰🥰🥰 _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I just…  _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Or August 22 _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Why are you so damn mean lmao _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ It’s fun _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me and suna _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes ur perfect _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ u 2 tho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ WHY ARE YOU COMING FOR ME??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahaha _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahahah _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOOOOOL _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ gotta @ myself here _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Lmao same _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hinata too _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Yeah yaaaaaaaaa Hinata too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ being friends with miya twins like _

_ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ stfu _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ eat shit _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oops _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we’re all sleeping _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive never slept _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Mood. Unless it’s all day long lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes u right _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kunimi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmaoo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ shirabu and goshiki _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ If I don’t laugh I’ll cry _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ His face is entirely red as he laughs through hacking coughs. “I— Oh, god! I choke— Choked on m… My own— Ha! Spit! Help.” _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I stand by it. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love our little group. ❤️ _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfaooo samee ❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me too! LOL ❤️ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You are all so deeply broken _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol ikr _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao suna _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ say no more _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ too nice _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im moving out _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ good. youre an adult _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ SO ARE YOU _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i am also ✨broke✨ _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmao loser _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ goshiki _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Damn. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ bokuto _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wow _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kuroo. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Can ya really blame me? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ akaashi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yep. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i am not one of you. i refuse. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lol ❤️ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sakusa _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ true _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ true _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Shirabu _

_ _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ LOOOOOOL _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Let me chill, okay? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ You have never chilled once _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LITERALLY _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hinata b like _

_ _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Aw ://// _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah.. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. Poor Hinata. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ true. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hnughhhhhhhhh ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kunimi _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hm _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ bokuto _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ nice _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ akaashi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m aware that I’m bad at handling my own emotions. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wild _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im going to bed. bye _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it’s two? in the afternoon?? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I’m gonna go watch a movie while he sleeps. Later _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay bye ❤️ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, Kunimi! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I sent you that mail. I hope you love it. ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i will. thank you ❤️ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im gonna go just cause i dont wanna be here anymore lmao later _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ laterrrrr _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yo dummy wanna get on ft _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya know it bb boy _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Is it worth leaving this chat or am I just going to keep getting added to it? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ eh idk _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Okay. Muted, then. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Same, though there were some good laughs _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I actually hate this chat so much lmfao _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Same. Being sought out to be roasted lmfao. Why? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Welcome to my entire life lmfao _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Bummer. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ WAIT GOSHIKI _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Yes? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ We still good for next weekend? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Was that question really so urgent? Lolol yeah, we’re good. I’ll lyk sooner to the time, though _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Cool! I’ve never been to a music festival before! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ They’re awesome. You’ll love it _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Oh, you’re going to that? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Uh huh. Supporting Semi. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ ❤️❤️ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu: ❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Do you know if Kunimi and Kindaichi are still coming? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Hard to tell with Kunimi, but he hasn’t cancelled yet. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Is it okay if I meet up with you guys there? None of my friends wanted to go. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Yeah, I guess. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Cool. Thanks. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Uh huh _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ But Lev, Hinata said he can come now too! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oooooooooooh yay that’s exciting _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Ya, he’s bringing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Then I think Iwaizumi is meeting with us, too _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ That’s like the whole squad thats so exciting! It feels like we haven’t all gotten together in so long _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ What festival? Where? When? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ same? why havent i heard about this? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A flyer showing the details of the festival. _

_ Saved in chat by Miya Atsumu and Suna Rintarō. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sounds fun! Send snaps! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I’m sure you’ll be annoyed with how much we’re going to post Semi everywhere lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No, I enjoy that you’re great friends. Goodnight! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Bye! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Later dude. @ me next time you want a response from me. I have this muted lmao bye _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmfao osamu scaring everyone off by just being a straight up asshole _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfaooo wanna believe in astrology then you gotta deal w the mean ones too _


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolutely MAD DUMB

**_Akaashi Keiji and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _So I got tiktok_

 **_Akaashi keiji:_ ** _The best start to any conversation._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I saw a challenge I would like to partake in but your participation is necessary._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It keeps getting better. What is it?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _The “send your best friend a nude and see how they react” challenge._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _WHY DO I NEED TO BE A PART OF THAT?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I can’t film his reaction. You gotta do it._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _K._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Really? I thought it’d take more convincing than that._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Ya, but it feels like how before everything changed. Why not? Freak._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Cool. I’ll lyk when I send it._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Okay. Now!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto is sprawled on the couch with his feet on Akaashi’s lap. He plays on his phone when it dings. Akaashi zooms in on him as he frowns and squints, then holds it far away from his face._

_“Yoooooo!”_

_Bokuto screams laughter as he screenshots, then looks closer again._

_“Why— I can’t not look at this,” Bokuto screeches. “What the_ fuck, _Kuroo?”_

_Akaashi asks, “What?”_

_“I THINK KUROO HAS A BIGGER DICK THAN ME!”_

_Akaashi audibly chokes on his spit, “Oh, god. Stop.”_

_Bokuto holds his phone out, “Akaashi, quick. Help me get a good picture of my ass—“_

_Tetsurō Kuroo took a screenshot of four snaps!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Sksksksksk_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Thanks_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I regret meeting you._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Tbh I feel the same way about myself. I understand._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lmao shut up_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Ruined my night lmfao_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Just like the good old days, right???_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Loool true_

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _I LITERALLY CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU BITCH_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Hi_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _its always the skinny guys i stg ffs wtf im C H O K E D_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Lmaooooo_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ITS NOT ABOUT SIZE ITS WHAT YOU DO WITH IT_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I literally didn’t insult you once._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _YOU INSULTED ME WITH YOUR BODY_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _I AM CAPABLE OF PLEASING MY MAN_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _YOU NEED TO STOP PLEASE_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME I FEEL SO LIED TO_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Wtf LOL_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _AHHHHHHHHHhhhhh kurooooooo ugh i hate you_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Stop making it weird_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _IT WAS SO TASTEFUL TOO LIKE ART YOU SHOULD SELL THEM_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Lmfaooo thanks man_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _JUST LEAVE YOUR FEET OUT CAUSE THEYRE CREEPY_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ACTUALLY NO I THINK THATD WORK KUROO SELL FEET PICS QUICK YOULL GET RICH_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _BUT I EXPECT 10% FOR GIVING YOU THE IDEA_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Can you SHUT UP LMFAO_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _I MISS YOU SO MUCH ASSHOLE_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _CONCEPT: C O M E H O M E S O O N_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _yeah soon_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Yeah_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ive been keeping a secret from akaashi_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Oh? A serious one?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _yeah idk i think itll be good but idk_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _What is it?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i think im being traded but it isnt 100% yet so i dont wanna get peoples hopes up_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Oh, really?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ya_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _What team?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _MSBY you know the one with that freakin miya twin?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Japan? DUDE_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ya but again it isnt 100% plus i have to do at least three years here so ya know._

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _But you’ve already done 1.5 oh my god I hope that goes through_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _But, yeah. Don’t tell Akaashi._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _look_

 **_Video:_ ** _A_ Go-Pro _video from Akaashi’s perspective from on a surfboard. He kneels on the board and holds both of Bokuto’s hands as he stands shakily and balances on the board. Bokuto beams up at him and Akaashi looks out to where waves roll lazily towards them. He looks back to Bokuto as the wave hits them and sends him flying forward. He and Bokuto crash down into the water, causing the video to spin and go confused. When Akaashi re-emerges, Bokuto shakes his hair out and laughs loudly before hugging him tightly._

 _“I thought you’d be_ way _better at this!”_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Cute. I saw pictures on his insta_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _can we talk about how his alt has like 200k followers right quick?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Wait what? Seriously? His nudes one?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _it isnt all nudes but ig? and the nudes arent really nudes either theyre just kinda provocative_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I’m still surprised you’re cool w him having that_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _its his body?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _No, I know that. I’m just surprised you know that_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _nah i trust him its actually p cool plus he posts us together on there so ppl generally know not to fuck with me_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Tell him to start a tiktok_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _p sure he has one_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi walks around the apartment, filming and pointing at things as he explains what he’s showing._

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Wtf is he doing_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _LOL DOING A HOUSE TOUR FOR THE GC BECAUSE TENDŌ COULDNT BELIEVE MY HOUSE LMFAOOO_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Tendō? Why does he know what your house looks like?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _we live about 12 hours apart and when i heard he had a chocolat shoppe lemme tell ya how quick i went to paris. hes a visionary. also HILARIOUS_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _we ft a lot especially cause were both in long distance relationships_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _That’s surprising_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _Sent a video!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Tendō and Bokuto stand in Tendō’s kitchen. A caption shows on the screen reading,_ ‘Differences between dating in 🇮🇹 and 🇫🇷’. _The camera cuts to a black and white shot of Tendō mixing something in a bowl while stereotypical accordion music plays. He drew a curly mustache on his face with black marker and wears a beret on his head. He leans forward and wiggles his eyebrows at the camera._

 _“I am going to bring you to the top of Le Tour Eiffel and ve can share une baguette ou perhaps un cwossant. C’est le_ peak _de romance!”_

_The camera then cuts to Bokuto who wears a couture outfit with his hair slicked back while vague opera plays in the background. He gestures widely as he does his best impression of an Italian accent, which is genuinely convincing when he speaks the language._

_“Buongiorno! I called my momma and she said I can take you out on my_ Vespa _for pasta and pizza!” Bokuto rolls his eyes with a lazy smile. “Margarita, obviously. We just need to be extra sure Fat Tony isn’t on our trail.”_

_Bokuto leans back on the far counter and smirks at the camera, “Ciao, bella. Voglio vederti stasera.”_

_The next cut shows them sitting on the counter, sharing pizza and bread as they stare blankly down at the counter. A caption reading,_ ‘But you’re in a ldr’.

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wow LOL_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _a depressing time lmao DID YOU KNOW HE CAN DO MAGIC TRICKS THEYRE AWESOME_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No, I’m not done talking about that video_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _damn i regretted sending it the second i did lol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Just one question— wtf?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _lmaoooo he posted it on his insta and it actually did decently well_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Probably cause your name was on it and you were lowkey hot asf in that_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _think so?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh, yeah. Even I was swooning at the Italian at the end even if “I want to see you tonight” was the greasiest thing I think you could’ve said._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _THAT WAS THE POINT LMFAO OH_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _my baaaaaaby boy ya know akaashi the absolute supermodel currently residing in my house? the boy with all the brains and talent of all revolutionaries to grace the earth in times past? fat ass? blue as fuck eyes? holy shit ya know the boy im maaaaarrying hooooly kurooooooo my heart im dying ahh_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Damn you and Akaashi are dating? How haven’t you told anyone yet?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _shuddup ANYWAY he sent the thing go watch it LOL_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Word lmao_

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He starts in the entrance way of Bokuto’s apartment, filming the floor._

_“So, I’ve been here for a hot minute now and I’m still curious as to who let this man have his own space. So, you walk in and it’s all normal until you take your shoes off and put them on the shoe rack beside the door— which forces you to make eye contact with this.”_

_He shows the back of the door, where there's a large poster of a drawn photo of a duckling with Nicolas Cage’s head cropped on. Written in messy as hell kanji is “Nicolas Duckling believes in you!!”._

_Akaashi turns the camera down the hall, where a mostly deflated helium balloon sags against the wall, then approaches and shows that there’s a yellow smiley face on the silver balloon. Over the smiley face is a taped photo of Kuroo with devil horns and a cigarette drawn on his face, “This is ‘Italian Kuroo’. If I had to meet him, so do you.”_

_He sighs heavily as he lets the balloon go and walks into the bedroom at the end of the hall, “You may notice something strange in here, too.”_

_He turns the camera to the ceiling where Bokuto hung a large tapestry with Elvis’ face on it. It consumes the entire ceiling directly above the bed._

_“Apparently nothing bad can happen to you if you have Elvis watching over you. All sex is face down. At the very least, now I’m absolutely certain that even if Bokuto-san wanted to cheat, it’d simply be impossible.”_

_He turns and enters the bathroom, showing a very beat up, but realistic styrofoam duck sitting on the counter, “This is Beatrice. What is her purpose? I couldn’t tell you. All I know is she is an integral part of this household. She moves around constantly. You never know where she’ll be next. Keeping the cat off of her is next to impossible.”_

_Akaashi moves back to the living area and zooms in on a framed photo hanging on the wall. The photo is of Chris Angel, but with a ripped photo of Tendō over his face. Tendō himself autographed ‘miracle boy Satori’ in gold Sharpie._

_“I have nothing to say about this one. It truly speaks for itself.”_

_He moves to the kitchen, which is absolutely normal, “Apparently you don’t mess around with kitchens here. But there’s the cat.”_

_The cat lays in the sun on the counter. It doesn’t even look up as Akaashi reaches over him and opens a cupboard where there’s about 100lbs worth of sweets._

_“Bokuto-san is an avid supporter of Tendō-san’s shop and orders religiously from there despite shipping charges. He says it isn’t because they’re friends but because his sweets really are just the best. Which is sweet, no pun intended. And it’s also true.”_

_Akaashi shows Bokuto typing furiously on his phone as he passes by on the way to the balcony. He opens the door and shows the space Bokuto frequently snaps from. He films up and down the street from the railing._

_“This was the big ‘breaking the fourth wall’ moment for me. Absolutely surreal to be standing here.”_

_He moves the camera down to the ground, where there’s a few gardening containers full of life, then zooms in on a gnome. He wears kid’s sunglasses and a doll’s sun hat over his gnome hat._

_“This is Bert. He dresses for the season. Thanks to Bert, you can always know what holiday or season it is.”_

_Akaashi jumps slightly as someone screams his name from the street. He films over the railing and shows one of Bokuto’s teammates._

_“Akaashi!!”_

_They yell in Italian for a moment before Akaashi turns and the camera shakes in his hand as he steps back inside._

_“I love the teammates. What kind people around here. Anyway, that’s the basics of the hellscape Bokuto-san’s created. There’s so, so much more than that, but alas. Hope you hate it as much as I do!”_

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _LMFAO WTF HAHAHAH_

 **_Komi Haruki:_ ** _Kinda offended there’s an italian kuroo but no italian komi??_

 **_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _Same???_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I need— And I mean it is a necessity— I need to know why Tendō-san’s photo was up like that._

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Boki-Boki and I are absolutely the best of friends! He appreciates my magic tricks but little does he know the greatest magic of all is that of our unspeakable bond of trust and him practically financially supporting me_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Lolol_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Sent a video!_

_He and Bokuto stand in a field with a bag of bocce balls between them. Tendō laughs as Bokuto tosses one in his hand._

_“How have you lived in Italy for this long and never played bocce before?”_

_“I dunno! I play volleyball!”_

_“Do you know how to do it or should I expl—“_

_“I think I can figure it out,” Bokuto snorts. “Ready?”_

_“Sure, but that ball isn’t—“_

_Tendō falls silent as Bokuto winds his arm up like he’s pitching in baseball and hucks the ball so far that it disappears. Bokuto beams proudly at him and throws his hands on his hips._

_“Beat that!”_

_Bokuto’s eyes snap open and his face falls into confusion as Tendō howls with laughter._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _NOOOOOO LMFAO I WAS HOPING ID DIE BEFORE THAT CAME BACK UP_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _You should’ve told me that! We could’ve made that happen!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAOOOOOO YOURE SO DUMB_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _we never did find that ball…_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Rest in peace_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _see i wanted to go golfing like NORMAL people. it doesnt matter if you lose those balls_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _The ONLY time I want to be on a golf course is if it’s because I’m being disposed of in the pond. Okay? Golf breaks souls. Dreadfully bleak way to spend a day_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _the only people who hate golf are the people that are bad at it_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I don’t want to be good at golf. No one should want that_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _okay but what if we went and stole a swan_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I’m listening_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _and just… kept it?_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Who keeps it?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _wed share it. divorced parents style. switch off every other week?_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I like it. I’ll feed it and you clothe it. Share housing._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _it cant live off of sweets. it needs a balanced diet._

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I can do way more than bake!! The very notion that I’d only feed our swan son cakes and chocolate is ludicrous and offensive!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _well im SORRY but he’s IMPORTANT TO ME and i want the BEST FOR HIM_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _OH AND YOU THINK YOU CAN SUPPLY THE BEST FOR HIM AND I CANT? YOU THINK I DONT WANT WHATS BEST FOR HIM TOO?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I KNOW YOU DO I JUST WISH WE COULD WORK TOGETHER ON THIS LIKE HOW WE PLANNED_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _This has become a hostile situation. Our arrangement is no longer amicable. I’ll be seeing you in court. Hopefully you can afford a lawyer what with the way you spend all of your money on sweets._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _THEYRE VERY GOOD you just don’t understand. and like ANY self respecting human, i will be representing myself. they wont BELIEVE my superior intellect, charm and wit. you dont stand a chance_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Omg you’re right_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ik i am_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Lmfaooo_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hot damn wtf is happening_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _KUROOOOOO my swan son is probably a bad idea_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh, yeah. Where’s your brain?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ummmm in my head???_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No. Your brain. Akaashi. Where is Akaashi?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _oh. talking with arty they get on like gangbusters cant keep em apart_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Tendō, please don’t kidnap another bird. It was very hard to clean the last time and I’m not there to assist you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _wut_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _You need to learn some lessons twice_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Please, no more birds. You scared Goshiki-kun so deeply that I would assume he still has a hard time in public parks around the pigeons._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _IM NOT AFRAID OF PIGEONS ANYMORE._

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _EXACTLY. That was the point. He was afraid of pigeons, so I got a TURKEY. Only for a few hours. No pain, all gain._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lots of pain. So much pain. It still hurts. Sometimes when my scars burn, I’m certain that turkey is still thinking about me. I’m not afraid of pigeons because I’m only afraid of turkeys._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _LOOOOLLLLL you needed three stitches and like five shots._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I love you, Tendō-san, but the only reason I can fall asleep easily lately is because I know you’re on a different continent and the odds of waking up to a turkey again is statistically low._

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _But never zero_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Oh, god. You’re right._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Hahahahahahahaha_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _bad news. akaashi said no swan_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Dang. I can’t house a swan full time_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _yeah that’d be bad for your water bill_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _It really would. GOOD NEWS Ushijima. No bird_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Good._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I literally can’t even eat poultry anymore._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _The noises a turkey makes are so evil. Their little heads and their talons. I’m going to be sick._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _LMFAO_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He approaches a mirror and shows the scars on his forearm. “They burn. It knows I’m talking about it. Oh, god.”_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _HOLY MAN SOMEONE HIT SECOND PUBERTY_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _And somehow this encounter gets worse LOL_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _HOW TALL ARE YOU NOW?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Just over 6’1_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _YOURE SO GROWN UP!!! Handsome boy! Proud of youuu 💕💕_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _💕💕💕_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Your voice even deepened! Wowza!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _You changed your hair._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Ya_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Why?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I wanted to?_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _The new styling of your hair flatters your new face shape. Much more mature. Good choice._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _WOW THANK YOU!!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _which one are you again_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Captain of Shiratorizawa._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ooooooooohhhhhhh_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _position?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Ace._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _who are you dating? you gotta have your own akaashi! no way you dont_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _No one. I have too much going on right now._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _hmmmmm so you think dating is a waste of time_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _More like no one wants to date him because hes ANNOYING_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Ya. That’s it._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _So you can admit it now?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Idk what to say. I’m fine with who I am. I’m not pressed about being single. I still get it._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I’m sorry. “Get it”?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Uh huh. I’m going to study. Later. BYE TENDŌ-SAN! USHIJIMA-SENPAI!_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Goodbye my grown sapling~~~~~_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Goodbye for now. You’ve made us all proud._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Thank you. Sincerely._

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _You know he’s crying after that lolol so pure what a good, good boy. He makes my heart feel clear of humanity’s sins_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Study?_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Did someone kill Goshiki and take over his outer appearance?_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _If so, they upgraded the model because HOLY he is grown_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Goshiki’s always studied a lot. He gets really good grades, actually. Or at least used to._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _What?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _for someone with such an obvious crush you really dont know a lot about him_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Excuse me? What?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i can smell your denial from halfway across the world lolol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Imagine how bad it is in Tokyo._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _oof it’s probably sticking to your clothes_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Who do you two think you are? You don’t even know me._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ya but thats what like makes it so much more obvious_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _It is obvious._

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _It’s always been obvious._

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _I don’t see it._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Lmao they hooked up at a party and then Shirabu dipped out so fast_

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _Hit it and quit it, I see you. Fun fact: If you’re not going for him, I am. Holy damn._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _You don’t even know him? Who are you? When did you get into this chat?_

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _I’ve always been part of it, but usually I don’t really care about what’s happening. And I absolutely do know him. I cut his hair! Didn’t I do a great job? We also hang out sometimes. Sesh a bit._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Hm. Seems unprofessional to go for a client._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _I’m only an apprentice. I don’t have clients yet. Besides, someone with hair like yours doesn’t get to tell me about “unprofessional”. You’re going to walk into your first appointment after med school and they’re going to think “why is this large child in a lab coat? where’s the doctor?”_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Ah. For the sake of my future license, I’m going to keep my thoughts to myself. Do whatever you want. I don’t care._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _Wild_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _I do not approve of such an unholy union~~_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Goshiki-kun is a man now. He can make his own decisions._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _^^^ This._

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Also, if anyone hurts him, they will have me to answer to. Goodbye._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I’m going, too. Have fun answering to Ushijima-san in two weeks, Terushima Yūji._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _Lmao later! Be sure not to misplace your ruler for the next time you need to cut your bangs._

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Be sure not to lose your ruler next time you need to measure your dick in the unsolicited photos I can absolutely guarantee you send to people. I’d say just remember that measurement ends at two and tell them instead, but that may be too much for you._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ahhhHHHH HOLY SHIT LMFAO_

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _LOL too long to count as a good insult_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _My apologies. I neglected to consider your short attention span._

**_Terushima Yūji: 😒😒_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _You guys know… I’m still part of this chat, right?_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _Yep!_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _I’m shocked you could retain information for that long._

 **_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _I’m shocked you could read this through your shit haircut_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Ah. At least I can change my hair. Stupidity is forever. Goodbye._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _HOLY SHIT that dude. remind me not to get on his bad side_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Too late._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😗😗😗😗_ **


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behold some exposition, back to our regular bullshit next chapter

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He holds a hand to his forehead and has headphones in. He is halfway between screaming hysterical laughs and bawling his eyes out. _

_ “When you come home from work and your parents say ‘we need to talk as a family’ and you’re like ‘dope they’re getting divorced!’.” _

_ He pulls the microphone towards his lips and screams so loudly the audio pops, “But no!!” _

_ He covers his mouth for a second and screams laughter, “Then your  _ twenty four year old step mom  _ tells you she’s fucking  _ pregnant.”

_ He throws his phone down and laugh cries loudly, “And you, five years younger than her, are out of fucking  _ drugs  _ and have so many  _ unresolved issues  _ that you just fucking  _ cry  _ like you’re four!” _

_ He picks his phone up again and covers his mouth as he laughs with tears falling down his face. _

_ “Someone  _ help  _ me, I am broken!” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Where’s Osamu-san?” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ WORK LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ can you go to his house anyway _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He’s on the same level of hysteria, yelling through wheezes. _

_ “And then Atsumu… Will KNOW _ .  _ He can’t— He can’t KNOW. That I am such a human shipwreck.” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Tbh I’m sure he knows _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Do you want me to catch a train out there? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no its chill im just gonna destroy my life right quick _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ all that healing? not in this house. peep me wreck everything ive spent years building _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m just going to play devil’s advocate here for a minute. Why are you so upset over this? Isn’t a new life a good thing? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lets out a large shaky breath before smiling eerily and pointing to his face, “Yeah! My parents are  _ great  _ at this. Look how awesome I turned out! They won’t—“ He sighs and runs a hand down his face before holding it up to the camera. “Listen. I see honestly  _ no  _ reason to feel anything aside from stunned horror.” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, but this baby will have you around to advocate for it, right? So, you can call out the things that hurt you growing up. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ loooooooooooooooooooooooool _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOLOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no. ive been staying here so i could save money for a house without wasting on rent, but im out. i refuse to watch them ruin another child. not happening. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ looooool literally as soon as my life feels good and stable the universe is like HEY RINTARŌ MAN HEY FUCK YOU _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know it’s a big change, but you may find you like it. Just try to keep an open mind. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ listen okay? change is only good once out of every six hundred times. thats it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why do you have such a hard time adjusting to change? It keeps life exciting! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ have i not told you about my shit _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No, you normally say you don’t want to talk about it. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok heres the bullet points _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ \- mom got sick _

_ -dad left her for an EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL _

_ -he marries her _

_ -they divorce after 4 months _

_ -meanwhile im being thrown around between them and courtrooms while they both poison me against the other _

_ -my moms mother dies _

_ -dad brings NEW wife (current) to funeral _

_ -whole big fucking thing _

_ -mom gave up in court _

_ -now im stuck with her mental illness in this circus with a 24 year old step mom _

_ -havent talked to my mom in 5 years and idk how i would if i wanted to _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Shit. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ BUT LETS BRING A BABY INTO IT THATLL FIX THINGS _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im hoing on a bender later _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that doesnt sound productive _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fuck productive _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Suna… Please just go see Atsumu. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fuck atsumu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ when you said no drugs did you mean weed or like your pills _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ both _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im fucking sober as shit and it SUCKS. idc whatever bye _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rin _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Suna, stop. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ RINTARŌ. answer. ffs _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Jesus. _

**_Suna Rintarō and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im coming over _

**_Miya Atsumu_ ** _ samu isnt home _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ik _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ok??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok i have stops to make first but just leave the door unlocked _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dont you have a key _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ill get you one _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ really _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yeah its stupid that you dont have one _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok thanks _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ uh huh bring me a drink _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whatever _

**_Miya Osamu and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ osamu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ osamu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ osamu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ osamu _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ osamu _

_ Miya Osamu couldn’t talk. _

_ Miya Osamu couldn’t talk. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ugh answer me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hey. we dont do this, you and i. do we? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sunas off the rails can you do smth im on the train but itll be awhile since im there _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i cant just leave work. whats going on? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hes having a meltdown unlike anything ive seen from him and im concerned. you need to help him _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i seriously cant leave ok gimme a min _

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tsumu _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ coming _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk updates _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ update _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nothing _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ y? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ snap? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ me neither _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ damn _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ update _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nothing _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ UGH. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ o wait _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna crashes through the door and stumbles in holding a plastic bag and black boba tea. He stumbles in, slamming the door behind him and shoves the tea into Atsumu’s hand. He wears large sunglasses and all black, then spins in the foyer, nearly face planting. _

_ “I am wearing all black because I am  _ mourning!  _ Mourning life as I once knew it. Tell me I’m pretty.” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ keep me updated. im almost off _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hurry up _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ update _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna blows out a long toke on Osamu’s bed. His sunglasses sit on his head, revealing his very puffy and red eyes. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ good keep him entertained _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ work is making me stay _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ pls no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ u gotta _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ noooooo _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yes _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna holds his head in his hands as he cries loudly, but Atsumu turns the camera to show his phone playing the  _ Fairly Odd Parents.  _ He shows Suna’s face again as he laughs through sobs. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ what do _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ive never been this uncomfortable in my life _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i think hes on drugs _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hlep _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wdym _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna clings tightly to his side as he watches his show, crying. Atsumu’s face is clearly distressed. Suna’s hands are wrapped tightly in his shirt. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ of all the time i spent fantasizing about suna touching me over the years it sure does suck _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you’re disgusting _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hang tight akira should be there soon _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _...akira? as kunimi? as in sho’s super close friend? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thats the one _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i told him to let himself in _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh god i think hes here _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i gotta get outta here _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hahahahaha freakin loser _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i havent showered yet ughh i look gross _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ 1\. lazy 2. i doubt kunimi cares enough about you to notice 3. shut up _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no im hiding. shit _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ samu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i think theyre fighting _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _????? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films their shared wall and the muffled shouting coming from the other side. No words were distinguishable. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ figure it out _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He secretly films through a crack in the door as Kunimi and Suna lay together, sharing a joint and watching the cartoon. Kunimi glares up at Suna, who watches the show intently. _

_ “I’m Wanda.” _

_ “No,  _ I’m  _ Wanda.” _

_ “But you act too much like Cosmo. I’m Wanda.” _

_ “Dude, you’re not Wanda!” _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ugh _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ same. my beds gonna smell like weed and akira _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ does he smell bad _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im gonna hang out w them _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dont bug them _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ima do it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dont _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu kicks Osamu’s door open, “Hey, losers. I’m climbing in.” _

_ Neither Suna nor Kunimi really react to him, but they don’t protest his arrival either. Atsumu zooms in on how Kunimi is wrapped tightly in Suna’s arms before jumping onto the bed and laying firmly against Suna’s other side. _

_ “Look at us all. Friends.” _

_ Suna vaguely blinks at him before looking back at the screen Kunimi holds. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ keep your hands off my boyfriend _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hes literally IN BED with another man and your problem is with ME? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ur dumb asf _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tbh im p sure kunimi doesnt know what sex is their friendship is cute _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh my god theyre so high _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi and Suna laugh so hard they’re making no noise. Suna points at the screen Kunimi’s having a hard time holding. _

_ “The— It had— A  _ cane!”  _ Suna wheezes. _

_ “I  _ know!”  _ Kunimi cries.  _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh dear _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ bring onigiri home _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you owe me so much _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just admit you like my onigiri _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ tbh open a store _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dont be ludicrous _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no do it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ then you wont be so broke all the time _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh be quiet _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ if you bring me some onigiri _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ that you made _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fine _

**_Miya Osamu and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wanna see smth rlly cute _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna holds Kunimi tightly to his chest and their legs are tangled together as they sleep. Atsumu sleeps on the other side of Suna, one hand on his chest under his shirt and the other over his eyes. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ignore tsumu but ya cute _

_ Kindaichi Yūtarō took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ That is really cute. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya did he mention what sunas issue was _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ He wouldn’t tell you? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i just got home _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ All he said was ‘I can’t tell you. It isn’t my thing to talk about’ which is fair enough. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ah okay _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ but you think its cute tho _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how they lay that way _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah. Don’t you? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya ya ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its just tsumu said it seemed sketchy but if i dont think its weird and you dont think its weird and they dont think its weird then ig it isnt weird _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I don’t think it’s weird. I think it’s amazing there’s someone Kunimi would get on a train for out of nowhere when he was in bed. Other than me, of course. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yaaa its pretty cool seeing suna just trust someone aside from us and kita _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah. Plus, Kunimi loves me and I know that. No need to make anything out of it. Even if he had this absolute need to sleep with Suna, I’m sure he’d break up with me. I’m not worried, though. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fair enough _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so kunimi knows what sex is huh _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Does he ever _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ interesting _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hmmmmmmm _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ where am i supposed to sleep now _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Atsumu’s bed? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh yuck _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ the yard it is _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Looooool _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i wonder why my mom would do if i just slept in her bed _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im trying it _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lol good luck. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lays in a dark room and someone is shifting right outside the door. It cracks open letting in a thin stream of light. His mom enters and turns on the light, then yells as she notices him. The camera shakes as Osamu laughs. She stares at him for a moment before turning the light off. _

_ “Move over.” _

_ He does so and they’re silent for a long moment before Osamu whispers. _

_ “Hey, mom?” _

_ She whispers back, “What?” _

_ “When are you telling ‘Tsumu that I’m your favorite?” _

_ She’s silent for a long time before whispering, “I don’t like either of you. Go to sleep.” _

_ Osamu wheezes out an ugly laugh, “Love you.” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I love her. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im her favorite btw _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He whispers again, “Mom.” _

_ “Oh, my god.” _

_ “If you had to pick—“ _

_ “Rintarō.” _

_ Osamu laughs the same wheezy laugh, “Why?” _

_ “Because he’s never kept me awake at night. Sleep, child.” _

_ “Okay. Love you.” _

_ Silence. _

_ Osamu speaks more forcefully,  _ “Love you.”

_ “Love you, too. Go to  _ sleep.  _ Last chance.” _

_ He giggles again, “Okay.” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why is that exactly what it’s like to sleep beside Akira, though? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ew _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why are you dating someone that reminds you of my mom _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ LOL no, I’m your mom, he’s you. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ somehow worse _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok gn shes gonna throw my phone soon _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lol later _

_ Delivered. _


	84. Chapter 84

**_Akaashi Keiji and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _IM GOING TO FUCKING K I L L MYSELF._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You really are an author. Draw them in with a strong opener. What’s the issue today, kid?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films himself in the mirror of a single room public bathroom. He wears a long wig, makeup, a white skirt and a baggy sweater. He turns to show his outfit._

_“Okay. So, I’m day drunk and Bokuto-san tells me we’re going out. Which is cool. He doesn’t give me specifics. Just tells me I look pretty when he sees me. Okay?”_

_Akaashi zooms in on his unimpressed face as he begins yelling, “And this son of a bitch brings me to meet his_ entire team _for the_ first time _while we all play a game of_ baseball. _Excuse me? What? Hello?”_

_He aggressively puts his foot up on the sink, showing the true shortness of the shirt, his knee high socks and chunky shoes._

_“Like, seriously? I’m supposed to play_ baseball _in_ this? _And it's not like he didn’t_ see _me or didn’t know what we were going to go do!”_

 _Akaashi huffs and runs a hand through his long hair, “And these men are like_ men, _okay? They’re all like Bokuto-san but with beards and arm hair and the whole nine yards. So here’s my twinky ass—“_

_He turns and poses femininely._

_“Showing up in front of all these brawny_ men’s men. _And they didn’t even recognize me! They deadass stared_ between _us and asked where Akaashi is. So, then I just stare at Bokuto-san, who is all, like, proudly gesturing to me. And I’m ready to dissolve into a_ puddle. _I just— Then_ Marco _just stares at me for a minute before they said something I couldn’t understand but they stared at me expecting an answer and—“_

_Akaashi huffs again and slaps a hand onto his hip, his face growing deathly red, “So, what does my dumb ass do?”_

_He throws his hand up and looks like he’s about to cry as he laughs, “I_ squawk. _Like an injured bird. And I just… Leave. To here. Now I’m stuck in this bathroom until I die. This is it. Whoever let me speak to other people should be_ fired. _I’m suing god. I hate it. I should be put down.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAO REENACT IT FOR ME!!!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands facing the left and puffs his chest out, deepening his voice with his best impression of an Italian accent, “Hey,_ absolute-gibberish-dialect-books-couldn’t-prepare-me-for!”

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He faces the right and stares with a blank expression before making a painfully awkward, loud, embarrassing sound. He turns and walks away quickly._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAOOOO HAHAHAHAHA_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _There’s only one option. You need to kill yourself._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I KNOW. My options are limited but my strongest choice is just running into traffic. Italians don’t stop for pedestrians._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _No one should._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh, my god. Living is a nightmare. What am I supposed to do?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Cry?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kuroo. Serious suggestions only, please. My makeup._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAO_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _If I have to suffer from humiliation it will not be from leaky mascara. Thanks._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Looool dude holy shit_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _This is fine. It’s fine. I just… Left Bokuto-san to explain an awkward situation. Yeah. I can’t go back. Not ever._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hahahahahahahahah what a grave you’ve dug for yourself_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I can convince them I was never real. Akaashi never existed. A ghost. A phantom._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _CAN you convince them of that? You couldn’t even have a REGULAR conversation._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh, god. You’re right._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He reapplies his lipstick with the view from his front camera and smacks his lips together._

_“I just have to own it. My social skills may be like Bambi learning to walk, but they thought he was cute, right? I’m going to be like the hunter and do what he did to Bambi’s mom, though. Slay.”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You’re a monster._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes. Thank you. Gas me up._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _BAD BITCH. You don’t need Marco or whatever his name was. Pterodactyl ass bitch. Yes. Own that shit. It’s ALL you, Keiji. Just you and your lizard-human persona. Slay them. Read them to filth. Queen._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LMFAO Kuroooooo holy god. Thanks._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I gotchu._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He walks through a field. The wind and ice in his drink make his voice difficult to hear. His hair pushes back behind him and he squints against the sun despite sunglasses sitting on his head._

_“So, I went for a little walk. Got myself an iced coffee. Still feeling that wine buzz, but it’s better.”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lmfao good_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _They all waved to me and I almost threw up._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You’re a disaster._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I KNOW. Thanks._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A zoomed in photo of Bokuto in his baseball pants as he’s up to bat. Caption: Damn._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAO keep it in your skirt, Brittney._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He sips his ice coffee with the straw between exposed teeth, his engagement ring glinting brightly in the sun. Caption: N O._

_Tetsurō Kuroo took a screenshot of snap!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Bokuto will wanna keep that one_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Ugh. You should see him surfing. Wet suit. Water. Brilliant. Astounding. Unparalleled. A true testimony to God’s finest work._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Tbh I don’t think I’ve ever heard you gush about him like that before_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _LOL I thought all I do is gush about him?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You talk about him CONSTANTLY but it’s never really gushing._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh. I suppose that’s more of a mental thing, then. Honestly, I’ve given up on composure and rationality. I’m on vacation._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Like how is he so good at everything physical so fast? He can’t hold a pencil but he can… What are sports? He could probably… Kuroo, what sports exist?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Who even are you?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

_He flips his hair back and clicks his tongue, “Britney, bitch.”_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

_He howls, “Oh, my god!”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

_He films from an awkwardly low angle as if he doesn’t want anyone to notice him filming. His cheeks are bright red and he shakes with laughter._

_“I wanna go home. They_ all _just saw me film that last one. Holy shit.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LOL YOURE SO UNFORTUNATE_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Go play with them._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No lol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Scared you won't be able to hit the ball?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No. There’s lots of reasons and 9/10 of them are skirt related._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Excuses_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You wouldn’t even hit one of them and you know it so you're not trying_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Weak_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lmfao don’t call me dad._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Why? He also wouldn’t play baseball with me._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Wooooow you’re not even here_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _YOU left. Another reason to call you dad._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _WOOOOW_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hit a damn baseball b4 I cry Akaawshii 🥺🥺👉👈_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I actually hate you._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Because you know that I know you can’t play baseball?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I can so._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Prove it, dad._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Stooooooop._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Why, dad? Does it bother you, dad? You know what the next step is, dad?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Please no_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Go play baseball daddy_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Prove your WORTH daddy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m going to throw up_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _GO UP TO BAT DADDY_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _WHAT IS GOING ON_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _HIT A BASEBALL WITH THE BAT OR ILL NEVER STOP CALLING YOU THAT GO BE PART OF SOMETHING_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You don’t mean that. You’ll stop._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Daddy, no. I won’t, daddy. And you can’t make me. Unless maybe if you PUNISH me. Are you gonna punish me for being bad, daddy?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He runs across the field and Bokuto jumps up in surprise before smiling warmly at him. Akaashi grips him by the upper arm and speaks hurriedly in their native tongue, getting looks from the other teammates._

_“Kuroo won’t stop being kinky unless I hit a baseball. Can you please throw me a baseball so I can hit it? Then he’ll stop.”_

_Bokuto furrows his brow before laughing, “What?”_

_“Please throw a baseball at me.”_

_“Like… Just— What?”_

_“Pitch to me.”_

_“I alway—“_

_“No, a baseball.”_

_“Sure!”_

_Bokuto glances down and laughs when he sees it’s recording. He hands the phone to a teammate with gentle instruction in Italian. They move back and film Akaashi as he picks up a bat and throws his sunglasses on the ground behind him. He turns to Bokuto who throws a baseball up in his hand until Akaashi is ready. He then winds up and pitches the ball very quickly to Akaashi, who misses it. A different teammate throws Bokuto another ball and they repeat the process, but Akaashi seems to have fallen into focus and smashes it forward._

_Bokuto beams as he watches it go and another teammate chases it slightly before scooping it up._

_“Way to go, babe!” Bokuto laughs._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _If you ever call me daddy again I’m siccing Bokuto-san on you._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ooooh do it, daddy. Then I’ll get to see him again._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I hope you have fun playing with them, though. I’ll talk to you later._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I miss you guys._

_Delivered._

**_S E S H_ **

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He and Lev walk down a public street. People turn their heads nearly constantly. Goshiki slowly pulls his hood up as a girl quite literally stops and stares at him. Lev laughs down at him and points into a very reflective surface. Goshiki laughs and they pose beside each other._

_“God gave me a bowl cut because he knew I’d be too powerful without it,” Goshiki laughs as he tries to move his bangs back unsuccessfully to their previous position._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _LOLOLOL YES_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Goshiki pretending it wasn’t just Lev’s height._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Tbh no actually it’s kinda annoying being out with him_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _loooooool_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _levs jeaaaaaloussss:):)_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Nah_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You TOTALLY are_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Nahh_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lmfao Terushima hit me up_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yuck whatd you say_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Left him on read. Considering it because it pissed Shirabu off but_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Should you be TRYING to piss him off? He already seems like a generally angry person._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Idk. It’s fun though_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Looool yeah, it is tbh_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _When did you two become such good friends?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _They pose together in a bathroom mirror in their matching aesthetic outfits. Caption: We bonded over ✨ r e j e c t i o n ✨_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lmao_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _wait which one of you is the model again_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Lmfao_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _(i was actually asking i never talked to either of you much)_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Oh. Lev, clearly_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Well, clearly it wasn’t so clear!!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Because I’m gorgeous_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _You are_

_Suna Rintarō took a screenshot of chat!_

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _???_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you wanna suck each others dicks in the gc when youre physically beside each other then you get exposed_

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😗😗😗😗_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAO_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Leave them alone lmfao they’re just feeling themselves and they deserve that after literal years of rejection_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _fine but im keeping the ss_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _stop being grumpy_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _make me_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He slowly zooms in on Suna from across the twins’ living room. The middle blocker is curled in a chair under a blanket, glaring at his phone while the twins argue on the floor. Suna slowly shifts his glare over to Kunimi. Caption: stop it_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _M A K E M E_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Oh boy_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Osamu films from the floor as Atsumu watches Kunimi and Suna fight with a blank expression. Kunimi and Suna hit each other as they wrestle with the blanket between them. Kunimi pushes on his face._

_“Smile, damn it.”_

_“No. You can’t make me, either.”_

_They fall heavily to the floor and Suna whines loudly._

_“Samu, help.”_

_“No. This role reversal is the only thing keeping me alive.”_

_Suna glares at him before wrapping Kunimi in the blanket and restraining his limbs by wrapping all of his around him. Kunimi struggled for half a second before stopping._

_“Just stop being sad.”_

_“No.”_

_“That’s it?” Atsumu scoffs. “Ya just… Hug it out? Weak.”_

_“Honestly,” Osamu mumbles. “These fights are supposed to go to the death.”_

_“Then why are you living?” Atsumu glances back._

_“Because I’d win and I’m merciful.”_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _LOL ATSUMU youre so dumbbbb_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Truly._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi shows Atsumu his phone, who frowns and throws his hands up._

 _“Why am_ I _dumb in this situation?”_

_“You’re dumb in every situation,” Osamu mutters._

_Atsumu attempts fixing his hair when he notices the camera, “No! Suna, stop filming me! Oh, my g—“_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _hahahahahahahahahaha_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _hes pressed_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ya think?? 😂😂😂_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _The twins fight harshly on the floor while Kunimi continues laying with Suna. Caption: the world is right again_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _kunimi did you and kindaichi break up?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _oh okay_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _you and suna are just really close_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _idk_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sounds like jealousy_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _sorry?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _dont be sorry be better_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Torn between laughing and scolding_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _dont scold me ill get attached and im an expensive friend_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Whaaaaat lmfao_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lmfao what_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _idk_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Did you get high without us?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _a million times idek who you are tbh_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Sksksksksk_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _it actually has been a long time since we all got together_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah but we’re all going to that festival together. Oh. Shirabu is coming. Idk if I told you_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _OMG YOURE GOING TOGETHER?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Not really. Just taking Iwaizumi’s advice of being all aloof and uncaring! I’d say it’s going well!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Good. Keep it up and he should be yours in about 15-16 years!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Whaaaaat that’s so long_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _About ⅛ of how long it’s taking to get Yaku under my arm_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _iwaizumi hahahahahahaha_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Lmao I don’t understand why youre into him. He seems mean and that’s coming from me_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _You’re not mean. And neither is he. He’s just dumb. Like, smart person dumb. Idk how to explain it. He’s really great when he’s not hiding in his ego._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Ah. I see. Relatable_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lmao, yeah! He was a really great setter, too. Steady hands. Got more encouraging by the end. Obviously really smart. He’s going to be a doctor! Like, WOW. He’s also really funny in his own, terrible and unintentional way. Plus he’s super pretty._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _This is the bowl cut setter, right? Are you… Are you sure about the pretty part?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yep!! I could stare at him forever! His eyes are like honey. They’re beautiful!_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _You say that like you can actually look at them without getting a nose bleed._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _The nosebleed is what tells you how beautiful they are!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lmfao youth. I miss it._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _stop lmfao youre two years older than us_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _And somehow leaps and bounds above y’all in maturity and wisdom!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _forsure man lmfao 😂😂😂_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _do you think osamu killed atsumu in their battle royale yet?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Hopefully they just got each other at the same time._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _@sunarintaroo how are you fairing_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Atsumu films Osamu sitting on the floor on his phone, taking pictures of Suna and Kunimi. The other two still lay together, sleeping right where they fell on the floor. Caption: idk how they sleep so much_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _someone nap with me 😩😩😩_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Are you CAPABLE of sleeping?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yes!!!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Interesting_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _iwaizumi come nap with me_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Not worth dying over. Sorry._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ugh so laaaaame_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Hinata you can come nap with us_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I’m not napping with you_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Hinata you can come nap with me in Goshiki’s bed*_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lmfao_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _I’ll use all the time you guys spend sleeping to practice so I can actually go to nationals!_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _no ill beat you first!!!_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _And somehow I just got dragged into practicing_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _You should be honored to practice with a top three ace!!!!!!_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _I’d offer to kiss your feet but that’s too much effort, shortie_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _I CANT BELIEVE YOURE CALLING SOMEONE AS TALL AS GOSHIKI SHORTIE_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Everyone is shortie when you’re that tall._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Besides, even Kunimi is taller than Goshiki._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _is that true_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Unfortunately. It’s just because he spends so much time sleeping._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _me trying to process the fact that kunimi is over six feet tall_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Lmfao same tbh_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _do i have to come to you?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Majority rules_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _but your coach is so mean goshiki_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Tell me about it lmfao but I’m not going into the country when our gym is better lmfao sorry bout it_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _okaaaaaaay see you soon_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _See ya_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _See you soon!!!!_

* * *

hinata is me how is this real i love him so much

please also accept these because i simp:


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk the language things pokes a lot of holes but i underlines the parts meant to be interpreted as being in italian just dont read to much into it lol ❤️

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _So. Bokuto-san wanted to start planning our wedding. But we needed to go shopping for new flatware first._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Cute. And? How’s that?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Forwarded a story!_

 **_Story:_ ** _Marco Ricci_

_Bokuto and Akaashi stand in an aisle, browsing over plates. They all occasionally mutter in Italian as they debate over plates._

_“You can’t be trusted with this,” Akaashi breathed as he took the plate from Bokuto and put it back up._

_“Why?”_

_“You’ll break it. You need something shatter resistant.”_

_Bokuto balks at him as Marco snickers. Bokuto pouts and grabs a different plate from the shelf and holds it up before waving it around._

_“I’m an adult! I don’t need_ shatterproof _plates. Plus, I’m an athlete—“_

_Marco howls as the plate slips from Bokuto’s fingers and shatters on the floor. Akaashi stares down at it while Bokuto puffs his chest out and looks away._

_“I’ll find an associate,” Akaashi mumbles as he passes._

_Marco films him until he disappears and turns the camera back on Bokuto, who picks up a new plate and glares at it. He holds it up to Marco._

_“Shatterproof, huh?”_

_Marco yells as Bokuto throws it on the floor and it shatters. Bokuto also yells, clearly not expecting that to happen._

_“Why do they— It_ absolutely _shattered!”_

 _“You_ threw _it on the floor, you donkey! You dumb, dumb boy!” Marco howls with laughter._

_“It said shatterproof—“_

_Caption: He’s lucky he already has someone._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I just laughed so hard that I almost threw up._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I just— He’s so dumb sometimes but I love him so much. We’re fighting right now._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _What? Why?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _He wants a slip and slide. At the wedding. I told him if there’s a slip and slide at my wedding then I’m not showing up. He said that he’ll mail me a copy of the marriage certificate and I can sign it at home where I’m not having fun without a slip and slide. Help._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wtf lmfao is that a real fight you’re having?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Forwarded a story!_

 **_Story:_ ** _Marco Ricci_

_He films Bokuto who stares at Akaashi, then Akaashi who stares at Bokuto from across a hotel room. Neither say anything for a long time. Bokuto becomes visibly distressed. The camera shakes slightly as Bokuto begins fidgeting, then yells loudly._

_“Akaashi, talk to me!”_

_“You were ignoring me!”_

_“I thought I was stronger than I am!”_

_Akaashi pulls his straw from his drink, making a loud, grating noise, “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too!” Bokuto cries._

_Marco laughs as Bokuto stands and dances his way over to no music and throws himself across Akaashi’s lap, spilling his drink on the floor._

_Caption: I don't understand them but I love them_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I’m leaving you to your premarital issues. Tell Marco to add me and I’ll use my subpar Italian skills to show him I’m way funnier than Bokuto ever was or ever will be._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lmfao okay_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Where are you btw?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Paris! Visiting Tendō-san._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Wow that’s so cool!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Right??_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Marco Ricci_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hello, Marco._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Ooooh so formal!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Yes. How are you?_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Surrounded by delightful idiots!_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Bad idea. Hard. Google translate._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Expressing my ideas through visual._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Hhahahahaha okay_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto holds the door open for him and Akaashi. He shows the inside of Tendō’s shop which is filled with people. He and Akaashi move to a display case when Bokuto yells on the top of his lungs, drawing strange and weary looks from on goers._

_“The service here is incredible! Such ambiance! The owner must simply be a visionary! The talent! The vision! I must meet the master beh—“_

_“KoKo!” Tendō exclaims. “You’re lucky you’re my number one customer because you’re_ terrible _for business otherwise!”_

_“They were compliments!”_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _This your mans?_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hahahahahaha he’s dumb._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _DUDE I CANT BELIEVE I GOT THIS ON CAMERA PLEASE SHOW ALL OF HIS FRIENDS_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Sent a video!_

 **_Video:_ ** _It’s dark out and they walk down a busy street. Tendō runs ahead of them, exclaiming loudly about something or other. Akaashi has his hands deep in the pockets of his trench coat as Bokuto walks backwards in front of him, practically jumping. Akaashi falters as a young girl runs up to them with a marker and paper, and moves out of the way of Bokuto. Bokuto looks ecstatic as he notices the girl, then frowns as she shoots him a strange look and beams as she approaches Akaashi._

_She speaks in rapid French and Akaashi frowns as he takes the objects from her. Tendō beams and sneers at Bokuto as he translates._

_“I follow you on Tiktok and Instagram… Do you mind?”_

_“Oh,” Akaashi breathes, “Sure.”_

_Bokuto leans forward curiously as he signs his name and hands them back with a wild blush. She holds up her phone inquisitively and Akaashi smiles slightly and nods. Tendō takes the phone and snaps a quick photo of them together, which she squeals at. She waves largely and runs back to her group of friends, showing them her newly acquired photo. Marco turns the camera back on Akaashi and Bokuto. The former has his red face in his hands and Bokuto balks at what just happened._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _L M F A O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT HAD TO KILL HIM HQHAHA OH MY GOD YES. YES. YES._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _He ALWAYS gets stopped. That probably knocked him right onto his ass. LMFAO_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I can’t believe Akaashi is recognized._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Ya. Honestly. His Instagram blew up, I think._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _How much followers?_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Since he came and started posting consistently with Ko I think like 500K._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I only understand number. But DAMN._

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _LMAO_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _A man stands in the center of a busy area with a bullhorn._

 _“You do_ not _need to be homosexual! You do_ not _need to lie to yourself! You can still be accepted into the—“_

_Akaashi squeals loudly as Tendō walks right up to him and rips the bullhorn from his hand. The man looks absolutely outraged as Tendō yells into it._

_“You DO NOT NEED to be HOMOSEXUAL! But it’d be a lot cooler if you were! Thank you!”_

_The man rips the bullhorn back and Tendō starts walking back to them. Bokuto drops into a low squat and claps his hands together once far in front of himself._

_“Tendō! Yes!”_

_Akaashi wheezes as Bokuto captures a pigeon easily in his hands and stands before handing it to Tendō, “For your troubles.”_

_Tendō takes it from him and holds the fighting bird to his chest, “Oh, my god. Thank you!”_

_Akaashi strangles out a scream, “LET GO OF THAT! Disgusting! How many times have you done that to make it look so easy? You’re both— Oh, my god!”_

_Tendo lets go of the bird and it flies away immediately. Akaashi already has hand sanitizer out and is applying it to Bokuto’s hands before rounding on Tendō._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I—_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _No idea what Akaashi just said but he sounds MAD_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ya lmfao_

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LMFAO_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _HE PUSHED ME INTO. A. FOUNTAIN._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _???_

**_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi films as Tendō and Bokuto die of laughter. Marco, soaking wet, marches up to Bokuto from the fountain and starts hitting him all over and they shout in loud, rapid Italian._

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Hey, Kuroo-san. It’s Akaashi. Have you proven that you’re funny yet?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Remember how I said LIMITED Italian? Ya. Harder than I thought._

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Right?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I am… Going to bed. I’m exhausted just by watching you all hang out._

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _Tell me about it LOL goodnight Kuroo ❤️_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Goodnight. ❤️ Tell Bokuto his ass is grass for me!_

 **_Marco Ricci:_ ** _I will do no such thing lmfao_


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im doing digital art again so pls accept these honest and futile attempts lmfao

**_SBVC_ **

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A zoomed in photo of Shirabu longboarding towards him through a parking lot. He wears a white collared shirt under a pale pink sweater that he tucked into his baggy jeans. He also wears a backwards ball cap and chunky sneakers. He sips on an iced coffee and holds a small takeout bag in the hand that holds onto his pocket with his thumb. Caption: who d r e s s e d this boy LMFAO _

_ _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ LOLOL he’s a fuck boy all the sudden? _

**_Kai Akakura:_ ** _ I’m not so certain it’s “all the sudden”. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Shirabu rolls up to him, jumps down and stops his board with one foot. He finally removes his straw from his mouth. _

_ “Sorry I’m late. I decided I wanted a bagel. Also, I was deciding on if going outside was worth it. Ready, fucker? Let’s go.” _

_ Taichi films after him after he thrust his iced coffee into his hand so he could get his bagel out. Shirabu gets back on his board and starts off towards the boardwalk. Caption: POV your doctor is 20 minutes late to your appt because he wanted a bagel and also couldn’t decide if going outside was worth it _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ HAHAHA _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ He isn’t a doctor yet. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Oh, Ushijima. Ushijima, no… _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ What does POV mean? What don’t I understand? _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Point of view. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ That doesn’t clear anything up. He still isn’t a doctor. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ What are you doing rn? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A blurry photo of him placing a fly into a venus fly trap with tweezers. Caption: We’re having dinner. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ So you finally tried the flies then!! Was I right or what? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Tendō, no. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Oh. I stand by it. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Taichi is ahead of him as old style rap plays and performs a series of small tricks that he could do with only one free hand. Shirabu weaves between people as they go. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Wowowow _

**_Ōhira Reon:_ ** _ Please don’t inconvenience anyone. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Shirabu dances along and around his board as people avoid them. He turns back on his board and Taichi starts dancing with him, shaking the camera around. The ice from his cup mingles in with the harsh beat coming from his phone and Shirabu laughs. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Oh my god. He smiled. He actually MADE NOISE while laughing. It’s possible. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ The vast majority of people are capable of laughing. Have you considered you haven’t paid close enough attention or perhaps it’s that your senses of humor just don’t match up. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Definitely the second one. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Why is TERUSHIMA YŪJI messaging me rn? I’ll fight him I stg _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Just block him. Don’t let some dumb beef over your haircut interfere with your future. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Stfu you’re not wise _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ If this is about you, I’m fighting you, too. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō and Terushima Yūji_ **

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ I just saw you on the boardwalk _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Congratulations. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ You probably didn’t see me because of your bangs. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I didn’t see you because you’re irrelevant. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself and dances minutely to the music but does not lip sync to it. _

_ ‘Bang yo' head until you start to _

_ Break yo' neck,  _

_ Break yo' neck,  _

_ Break yo' neck,  _

_ Break yo' neck’ _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Wow that music is really offensive _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Lmao. You’re offended? Good. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ You should really turn it off. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ah. Yeah. Not a conversation I’m getting into with you because you’re stupid. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ I don’t see how I’m stupid. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah, that’s because you’re stupid. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Lmfao why’d you come into this conversation so hot? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lip syncs in a newly remote, peopleless area, ‘You know that feelin' when you you finna bone for the first time. I'm hoping that she won't notice it's my first time. I'm hoping that my shit is big enough to fuck with and most of all I'm praying God don't let me bust quick. I'm watching pornos tryin' see just how to stroke right. Practice putting condoms on, how it go right.” _

_ Caption: POV: You’re Terushima in two years when he’s about to fuck for the first time. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Wow. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ I’m not getting flamed by a guy on a longboard. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lip syncs to a new song, “No, I am not an adviser, but I do advise ya to pay attention, never need to mention I'm that motherfucker bustin' heads.” _

**_Terushima Yūji: 🙄_ **

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Taichi laughs and yells with him, “I done made 20 million dollars! I don't flex to be acknowledged! At this point it's common knowledge! All you haters been abolished! You in the club throwin' dollars but I'm savin' mine so my kids go to college! Or maybe whatever they wanna do!” _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Wth? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Wtf do you want from me? Just to tell me you saw me? _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Ya. And that I noticed lil Goshiki isn’t with you even though he’s also down here. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ugh, I knew it. Why would he be with me? Get out of my dms. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ So, you’re actually cool if I go for it? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I literally couldn’t give less of a fuck. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ And I thought I was the stupid one. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ And here I thought I’d have to say it a lot more before you internalized it. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Why don’t you want him? Is he a bad lay? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Nah, he’s good. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Then? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I don’t have to answer you. Go away. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Just tell me. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ You’re going to catch a block. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Why are you such a hardass? _

_ Message is pending. _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Hello? _

  
  


**_SBVC_ **

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Shirabu as he scowls at his phone and they skate forward. After a moment of this, Taichi yells. _

_ “Dude! Thing! Look up!” _

_ Shirabu glanced up to see the barrier in front of him, “Fuck!” _

_ At the last second Shirabu hurdles himself over the barrier and his board slides under it. He just barely manages to get his feet back on the board without falling, but does so. His head snaps over to Taichi as they slow to a stop before they exclaim their excitement over the event. Caption: has ANYONE seen this guy jump that high? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Perhaps if you applied that type of athleticism you could have gone to Nationals last year. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I’m sorry. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I was joking. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Oh, Ushijima. Honey. Sweetie. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ So am I getting beat up? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Not worth the energy. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Noted. But it was about that? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Uh huh. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ He gives me the creeps. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Me too. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ Just tell him you and Shirabu are dating. He’ll leave you alone. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ DO NOT DO THAT. Block him if it’s that bad. Maybe a restraining order. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Lmfao he’s REALLY pushy _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Wait. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shirabu and Taichi stand under some trees on their phones. Caption: That you? _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Goshiki and Lev walk towards them with iced teas. Caption: Yep. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Sad that I never run that risk. Or is it oooooo _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ It is. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Omg yes it is 💔 _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi, Marco and Bokuto sit in his apartment. They all stare at Bokuto, who has a large amount of pastries in front of him. Caption: My FRIENDS and I are playing poker but with mini danishes instead of chips! _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You are absolutely adorable. So are your danishes. Your apartment, also. _

**_Tendō Satori: 🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠_ **

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Goshiki tries to do a move on Shirabu’s longboard and absolutely wipes out. Shirabu laughs loudly before clasping his hand and pulling him up and demonstrating it again. Goshiki attempts again and falls directly into Lev, who catches him with a laugh. Caption: never say longboarding is easy to shirabu hell make you do the most advanced shit and then laugh at you _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ A masochist. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _. . . _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ Sadist* _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Yes, this makes sense. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ It’s still disturbing, but yes. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Losers. All of them. _

**_Ōhira Reon:_ ** _ Who are you talking to? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You, I guess. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Shirabu and Taichi demonstrate longboard dancing to  _ P.I.M.P.  _ by  _ 50 Cent.  _ Lev watches with his smile contained behind his hand. The camera shakes as Goshiki silently laughs. _

_ “She like my style, she like my smile, she like the way I talk. She from the country, think she like me 'cause I'm from New York. I ain't that guy tryna holla 'cause I want some head. I'm that guy tryna holla 'cause I want some bread. I could care less how she perform when she in the bed. Bitch, hit that track, catch a date, and come and pay the kid! Look, baby, this is simple, you can't see. You fuckin' with me, you fuckin' with a P.I.M.P.” Caption: HELP I NEED TO SCREAM LMFAO _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Looooooool SOMEONE PUT THESE BOYS IN THEIR PLACE _

**_Ōhira Reon:_ ** _ That song slaps tho _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ It is very catchy. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ A classic, truly. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shirabu walks beside Goshiki, supporting him as he rides his board. Caption: 👀👀👀👀👀 _

**_Ōhira Reon: 👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Semi Eita: 👀‼️‼️_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _? _

**_Tendō Satori: 🥳🥳👨❤️👨👨❤️💋👨👨👨👦👨👨👧👦_ **

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Did you like my story? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ YOU FORGOT: 💍 💒 🎊 MISS. US. WITH. THAT. PREMARITAL. BULL. THANK YOU. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Why are you yelling? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ He offended my pure christian values. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ God is blind to anal. _

**_Ōhira Reon:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He covers his face with one hand, but what is visible is clearly distressed. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He howls and chokes as he laughs hard with a very red face. _

_ _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Shirabu holds his sides as he wheezes and Goshiki stares at his screen still in unadulterated horror with a very dark face. Lev stares on, confused. _

_ Taichi howls, “You  _ broke  _ them! They’re  _ broken!  _ How are we going to get new ones?” _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Oopsies! _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ God, I hate the fact that I wake up every day!! LOL _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ God, tell me about it. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ So now you can’t even think of your own borderline alarming things to say? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Ik it shouldn’t make me happy that someone shuts Shirabu down, but HEY SHIRABU HOW DOES THAT MEDICINE TASTE?? YOUR OWN FLAVORED? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I’d say just talk to me because I’m right beside you, but I’m never speaking to you again. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ That is a hefty promise. Do you realistically think you can maintain that when you run in the same social circles. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ 1\. he’s already talking to him. 2. “same social circles” implies shirabu HAS a social circle _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ L. M. F. A. O. HAHAHAHA _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shirabu and Goshiki walk ahead of them, arguing over a game from last season. Caption: rip us were getting ditched _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He and Lev throw peace signs to the camera. Caption: this is my new friend, tall guy _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Lmao _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Congratulations on your new friend! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Yeeeeeeeeeeees. CoNgRaTuLaTiOns. _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ Thaaaaaaaaaanks. _


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark_hyuck i hope this is good (even if his appearance is short so far lol) ❤️

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I need a favor._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _suuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i heard the request but i missed the maaaaaaaanneeeeeeers_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I didn’t think you’d care for small talk. Hello, Suna. How are you?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _eh i dont much CARE for this… whats the word? small talk. whaddya want?_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Tsumu still has one of my sweaters and I’ve been trying to get it back, but they won’t answer me._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _LOL_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _What?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _didnt you two break up like over a year ago?_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Yes. So?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _why are you still trying to get it back then just let it go_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _It’s my favorite one._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i thought youre always bragging about being a realist_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I am a realist._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _then you should know that once you give a brat a sweater its theirs for life_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I let him borrow it. It’s still my sweater._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _thats where youre wrong_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Could you please try? I’d really like it back. I’m genuinely not sure why this situation turned so hostile._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sure_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna walks through the hall and shoves Atsumu’s door open without knocking. Atsumu is on his floor wrapped in a blanket, playing a game on the television while talking to someone on his phone. His head snaps up at Suna before looking back to his game, where he nearly immediately dies._

 _“Shut up, you didn’t win. — Yeah, my brother’s_ idiot _boyfriend just came in and distracted me. — Sure, if ya wanna say that. — Congratulations on winning by default. — Enjoy it. That’s the only way it’ll ha—“_

_“ATSUMU!” Suna yells._

_Atsumu cringes and looks up, “What? And why are you filming me?”_

_“I’m not. Sakusa wants his sweater back.”_

_“I don’t have it.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because.”_

_“Okay, bye.”_

_“Bye.”_

_Atsumu sighs heavily then laughs loudly as Suna leaves the room, “Shut_ up.”

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Most of that was unnecessary, but I found out more than I needed to. Thanks._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sorry that he probably donated your favorite sweater lololol_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I’ll see you soon._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _?????_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _He was wearing it. I’m coming to get it. Please see to it that the cats don’t come near me while I’m there._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _is that allowed? can you just invite yourself over and give orders like that?_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I want my sweater._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _aaaaaaalrighty_

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yall im hyped_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ooooo why_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _??_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _tsumus ex is coming to rip his sweater off his cold dead body_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _should i live stream it_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _should i charge for the lice stream_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _OMG SHOULD I SEND IT DIRECTLY TO HINATA_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why would you do that_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oh nvm no reason nothing its fine sh_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Stop being weird. What’s going on?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im so excited to watch this fight holy god i love drama when im not directly involved in it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _we know this about you_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i’ll keep you updated_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Please don’t send us anything if it results in murder. I’m not ready to go to jail right now. Save that for when I have to come home._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _speaking of that, kuroo has become a new level of insufferable with you gone. all he does is bug me. you and i arent even that similar. it’s ridiculous._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _seconded. doesnt he have a boyfriend he can annoy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kenma is a very busy man. He has like four full time commitments. I’m surprised he’s bothering you two, though. Why haven’t you mentioned it until now?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _HE hasnt mentioned it?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _He being Kuroo?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No. He honestly hasn’t been messaging me much at all. Even if I message him first this past week-ish, he takes a while to respond. Now I’m curious._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _weird. hes like a cat thats been through a few house changes in a short period of time and doesnt know how to settle again_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That’s really sad. Please spend time with him._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im not in Tokyo, sorry!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oh ya the cats_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _At least talk to him. He’s probably lonely._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why doesnt he have his own friends_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _He’s probably trying to associate with familiar people._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _like how people’s pets die and they buy one that looks the same hoping they act the same too_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _If I say yes will you just talk to him?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yes. you also have to say that youre only average at… whats something you love? you also have to say that your wedding will only be a party and that weddings are lame and kinda terrible actually_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I hate marriage. What a sham. There, now you need to have lunch with him, too._

_Kunimi Akira took a screenshot of snap!_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _AND im editing it AND im sending it to bokuto_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Do it and you’re dead._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _good i wanna die_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Do it and I’m marrying you myself since I’ll be single. I’ll force you on couples cruises and you know damn well I’ll use all of my astounding organizational skills to be sure we can attend as many classes and events as humanly possible. The days will begin at 530AM and end at 11PM._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’ll make sure we have a garden so we only go to grocery stores for the things we can’t grow. We’ll live mostly on vegetables. Also, no weed. It smells bad._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I will force you to be the CLEANEST, BEST, MOST AWAKE version of yourself and you. Will. Hate. It._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ugh god keiji fine ill talk to kuroo_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _And?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _its already deleted. never threaten me like that again. marrying you sounds absolutely horrible_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Tell me about it._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _HES HERE_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Sakusa walks awkwardly through the living room with his hands in his pockets and a mask on his face. He walks to Atsumu’s room and knocks on the door. After a couple more attempts, Atsumu shouts for him to come in. Suna scrambles forwards to get an angle on his reaction._

_Atsumu glances up before turning back to the screen then does a violent double take. He throws his remote down and pulls the blanket more over himself as he hastily hangs up his call and removes his headphones._

_“No.”_

_“Give me my sweater.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

_Sakusa sighs and pulls his mask down before crossing his arms, “Atsumu. My sweater.”_

_“So? You left it. Go away. Why are you in my_ house?”

_“Because I want my sweater.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Omg lol_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _😶😶😶_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Atsumu holds the blanket tightly around himself as Sakusa stares down at him. He glares with his hands still in his pockets and his mask around his chin. Neither say anything._

_“Why do you want to keep it if you wanted to break up?”_

_“Because.”_

_“Inadequate answer.”_

_“It’s the best sweater I own and I’m more unwilling to part with it than I was with you.”_

_“You don’t own that sweater, I do and I want it back now.”_

_“Just let it go, it’s only a sweater.”_

_“If it’s only a sweater then you shouldn’t mind giving it back. So? Get on with it.”_

_“No.”_

“Why?”

_“On principle.”_

_Sakusa’s eyebrow twitches as they stare each other down, “It doesn’t even fit you. The color makes you look washed out. There is no logical reason for you to want to keep it, so give it back.”_

_“No. I told you, it’s on principle.”_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _They continue staring at each other. Atsumu’s phone rings, but neither look at it. Even through the phone the energy is tense and heavy._

_Sakusa doubles down on his stare but otherwise doesn’t move, “I don’t understand how things came to be this way, Atsumu.”_

_“That’s the problem,” Atsumu deadpans. “Get outta my house— Actually,_ Suna. _Did you know this was happening?”_

_“Yes!” Suna’s smile is audible._

_Atsumu rolls his eyes and speaks quietly as he picks up his controller again, “Go now, Omi.”_

_“Not without my sweater.”_

_Atsumu sighs loudly and puts his controller down before ripping the sweater off and throwing it at Sakusa. The spiker cringes and lets it fall to the floor when he notices that Atsumu wasn’t wearing a shirt under it._

_“Wash it first.”_

_“You either take it as is or give it up,” Atsumu grumbles as he grabs the controller again._

_Sakusa stares down at it before glancing at Atsumu then back to the sweater. He pulls his mask back onto his face and stares at Suna until he moves, then shows himself out without the sweater or a goodbye._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _That gave me anxiety. I am so glad I’ve never had a breakup and never will._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _weird time to flex but yeah agreed_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i can break up with both of you if you want the experience. or steal your boyfriends if youre feeling extra saucy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m good but I appreciate you being a really good friend by offering!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _dont ever break up with me ill kill myself_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _dw id die without you_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Atsumu stares angrily at his television._

_“Shouldn’t you be happy?” Suna asks uncomfortably. “He left it. Good thing you’re so dirty and gross.”_

_Atsumu glares at him, “That’s not why he left it. He doesn’t mind my germs. Obviously. He took his mask off.”_

_“Can I be alone now? You’ve disturbed enough shit for one day, thanks.”_

_“Sure!” Suna chirps before spinning around. “Have fun with your sweater!”_

_“Eat shit,” Atsumu mutters before Suna closes the door._

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yikes. You think he still has feelings? That must suck so much. I can’t imagine that._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yes, us three can’t possibly fathom having feelings for someone that are not returned at least doubly in intensity, but im confused for more reasons than just that_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lol i feel like i have to hide all the mirrors next time you two come over so you dont just make out with them instead of boolin with me_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _but why are you confused_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _^^_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i thought he broke up with tsumu. but apparently he broke up with sakusa?? idk why atsumu wouldnt make that more than abundantly clear. hes the type_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You’re right. Maybe it was mutual and Sakusa-san is regretting it?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _no clue! ill have to harass him for answers_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _later tho_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yesssss_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Ohhh what are you guys doing?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lunch_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _suna no don_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _shit_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh! You’re bringing Kuroo, right? ❤️_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _...fine._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Good!!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im going to stare directly under his nose the entire time until he excuses himself to the bathroom to look, then im gonna eat his food while hes gone_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im going to flirt with him so hard that hell call the police then leave him with the bill while he’s occupied_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Suna, that is SO mean. Kunimi, film it. I’d love to see what you look like while flirting. It sounds hilarious._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im gonna ask him if hed be willing to be a third with me and osamu so i can finally T O P._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im gonna make him fall so in love with me that he abandons his past life and proposes. only when everything is set up and hes waiting for his beautiful bride at the altar, i will escape and flee the country Akaashi Keiji™️ style._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Why can’t you two just be nice? You know, you’re both more like Kenma than I realized in the terms of PURE EVIL. Good luck getting rid of Kuroo with that energy._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _He’s a good person. Just have lunch with him._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _FINE. but when i fall in love YOU can explain to the cats why i dont come around anymore_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im mentioning that its a pity lunch borne from a threat_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Don’t. He needs friends, okay? He’s a college student and all of his closest friends left and his boyfriend doesn’t really have time for him right now. How would you two feel if your boyfriends were busy 24/7 and then me and Suna or Kunimi both moved away suddenly? Just be human for one day._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _were just playing chill_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya it doesnt change that its pity but well be nice_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _def pity but we wont tell him that_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. Thank you._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _venmo me for my bill $$$$$_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _omg same_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lololol no I am SO broke_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i aint SAYIN she a gold digger_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _but she aint messin with no broke no broke_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _literally ran to italy to be with his rich asf fiance (not to mention OLD)_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _goals tbh_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay, clap back time!! 😚😚_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _give it to me baby boy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I apologize for relishing in the beauty of my relationship, Suna. Some of us are not afforded the luxury of a second copy to try with if the first doesn’t work out so well. And Kunimi, who even IS your boyfriend? What does he do? What’s his name?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why are ya interested?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I can’t imagine sex with a ghost would be very rewarding._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats where youre wrong_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _jeez open your MIND akaashi_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _also im offended by yours to me LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hahahaha_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _like id EVER go to atsumu. even if we were the last two people on earth and my hands got blasted off during the nuclear explosions so i couldnt masturbate i STILL wouldnt sleep with him_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _If they wore hats and closed their eyes you wouldn’t even be able to tell them apart._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _they smell different_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _…_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _uhh hahahahahahah_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _f u c k w i t h m e ive known them FOREVER. dont throw the “which one is hikaru game at me” i INVENTED that shit_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lmfao shut up we gotta go_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oh ya ill message the fantastic cat boy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Thaaaaanks!! Love you both 😘😘_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _love you too!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ugh i love you so much that my body doesnt know where to send its blood 🥵🥵🥵_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hahahahaha ❤️❤️_

* * *

im so sorry but why i have to imagine sunas drive looks similar


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can feel people hating this but its a hill ill die on

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

_ August 16 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whats wrong? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lol i just said hey _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya it sounded sad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ig. i need to talk to you about smth _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i love you too? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ik but like. i really dont know how to explain this. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh god… _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no sh dont react that way yet hear me out _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok… _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so, like. i want to date you. but as friends. does that make sense? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no, not really _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay. basically, nothing changes except a label and theres a commitment _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you hate commitment _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya but i love you more than i hate commitment _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk suna _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what about yūtarō _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and osamu? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu and i have already talked and hes fine with it. he said “that sounds like whats already happening” and i said “it is, basically” and he said “oh, okay. lunch? im fucking starving” then we ate lunch _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh. okay _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i need to include yūtarō in this before we talk more. it feels wrong to talk about this without him. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure. whatever you need. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ill send a group message _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok. _

**_its not gay if its a four way_ **

_ August 16 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im so sorry i didnt know what else to name this. uh, okay. so, basically, yūtarō. this message is mainly for you and obviously kunimi. basically, im sick of ignoring whats happening here and id like to engage in a “queer platonic relationship” with kunimi. basically, it just means everything stays exactly the same as it is, but he and i dont get all… how we are with other friends, i guess? it wouldnt impede on either of our romantic relationships at all. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Not really what I was expecting at nine in the morning. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ do you have questions? im willing to answer them. im gonna throw up probably but i can answer them _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why are you going to throw up? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ because if you wanted to kick my ass id have to let you and itd hurt _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You think I can kick your ass? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if i cant fight back? definitely. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. Cool. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ But this. Okay. What is that? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ queer platonic relationship? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its really difficult to explain so ill stick to the specifics of kunimi and i. a very reductive form of that, too _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god im dying _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you know how they cuddle and talk constantly and make weird jokes we dont understand and how other people call us cucks and they hold hands while ignoring us but reassure us they love us and we think its lowkey cute that theyre huge brats? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yes. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ that, basically _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so like what i hear is that theyre losers who wanna commit to their friendship. its like “you can go have sex with your super hot, smart and funny boyfriend but if i catch you holding hands with another friend im gonna be really mad” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh, I think I get it. Kinda. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya. so, they wouldn’t kiss or fuck or any of that. wait. right? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ gross _

**_Kunimi Akira: 🤢_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kunimi, you have a dick? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im only aware because it retreats inside of me when youre around _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ WOW _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sksksksksk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but yeah. nothing REALLY changes. not between my dynamic with samu or kunimis with kindaichi, anyway. all i want is reassurance that kunimi isnt like. being a friend whore ig _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow im a friend whore now? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i didnt know how else to word it and not yet anyway LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ So, I’m still confused. Does that count as a “relationship” or? I know it’s probably insensitive to ask in this way but idk how else to ask, but would your thing be equal to my relationship with Akira? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh. idk how to answer that tbh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its kinda like apples and oranges? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah it isnt really comparable _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its like. if osamu left me id die. but if kunimi left me, id also die? just… it feels like a different death? its really hard to explain _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time understanding. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you know the different kinds of emotional pain? like sometimes its a hollow feeling in your chest and a swollen throat and your entire body is so hot its cold? then theres the kind where reality feels fuzzy and you arent connected to your body at all and youre left wondering if you ever really existed? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i really like that explanation ngl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its kinda like that. so its like… ohhhhhhh im going to die before this conversation even ends. its fine sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay. so im in love with kunimi AND osamu. in different ways, though. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sorry, IN love? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ please just hear me out _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so, with samu its the way youre familiar with. its like how you are with kunimi. its really good and really real and i love him and i love us and thats that. you know? we put the work in and love doing that. it makes us better and stronger together. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but with kunimi it really quickly fell into place. it feels like ive known him forever and it never takes any kind of work to understand him or like he needs to work to understand me. it just feels like this really, really deep connection that just existed when we met already. im sorry if thats hard for you to hear. i mean no disrespect. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I know. I’m just trying to understand. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and to be abundantly clear, that connection does not extend to the physical. i mean, kinda but not the sexual. thats a better word. nothing more physical than what you and samu have greenlit in the past. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Akira, is this what you want? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes… _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Really? I’m sorry, but can you explain your angle on this? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uh its basically the same as suna _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ So, you’re in love with him? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ in love makes it sound like something different than what it is when i know you dont fully understand what we mean by that. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What does it mean then _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ basically, i really like who he is as a person and his existence brings me comfort. it doesnt mean i want to go on candle lit dinner dates with him or anything. it just means i understand and feel understood. i think thats all that love really means. to see and be seen. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kindaichi have you had any really long term close friendships? its like that _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, with Akira. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hm. okay. what about ones that didnt turn out romantically? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ No _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ the final say is yours kindaichi. if you want me to fuck off entirely then i respect that. you’re a good man. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes ❤️ you are _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Give me some time. I don’t really understand yet. Okay? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whatever you need. i love you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I love you, too. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō and Miya Osamu_ **

_ August 17 _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I’ve SCOURED the internet. Why does it not make sense? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ have you considered youre reading too much into it? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ How can I not read into this? When I met Kunimi he told me he’d never fall in love and now I’m being asked for what’s essentially a polyamorous relationship? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it isnt really polyamory though tbh _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ How isn’t it? I’m genuinely asking. I want to understand. I just can’t. How are you so cool with this? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ because its already been happening dude _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ if you really think about it, nothing is really changing. if anything, its better _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ How? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ because they’re understanding about themselves. and they were honest. they recognized “this is infringing on emotional cheating and it either becomes this thing or it ends” and thats good. thats respect _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Emotional cheating? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh yeah that probably sounds scary. im gonna say something you probably dont want to hear but you need to hear it _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ok. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ their emotional connection is deeper than anything we could ever hope to replicate with another person. idk if you believe in soulmates, but. thats what they are. and i think thats awesome. i love that for rin. he deserves good things. after a life of not being understood im glad someone can do that, even if its not me. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It doesn’t make you feel bad? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ eh. we got together after a year of having an open relationship. im no stranger to jealousy or to sharing. if theres love then theres no competition, in my opinion. leave that on the court _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It just. Hurts. That he wants another relationship that has equal value to our own. It makes me feel inadequate. Like I could’ve been doing something more. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ if thats how ya feel then thats how ya feel. its not how they feel, though. you haven’t felt that way before that conversation, have you? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ No, I guess not. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ then i dont realistically see how it should change. were all the same people. theyre just saying “hey, WE want an anniversary too!” and “dude our brotp is to die for lets commit to it so no other brotp compares” theyre just huge loser nerds man its not that deep _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay, i shouldnt say that. it is that deep. its real. its just… not meant to alienate or disrupt. it just… is. and it has been. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i genuinely think if our society wasnt so touched starved we wouldnt even need that orientation/label. really, its just a very deep friendship. theyre not trying to replace us. it’s basically like. idk ya know that kuroo guy and bokuto? like that. just really close friends. might seem gay, might seem romantic but it isnt _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I just don’t know if I can be okay with this. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya thats your decision. its fine. rin wouldnt go to you with that then force your hand. he understood the risk involved. dont feel pressured into anything _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Thanks. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sure. heres a few things to keep in mind while youre thinking about it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ try not to compare relationships. they can’t realistically be compared. try not to be offended, nothing is really at risk here. hes never leaving you for suna. i can virtually guarantee that. try not to overthink. that just isnt helpful. maybe spend some time by yourself and ask yourself what you really want and what you really need. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Right. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ cool. ttyl dont think yourself to death _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I will attempt. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kinda goes without saying but theyre not gonna be speaking while you decide. just outta respect and whatever _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. Thanks. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I feel bad, though. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ For standing in their way like this, I guess? That they’re staying separate so I can think because I don’t know how to make a decision? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ better to think on it than make the wrong decision because youre afraid of losing someone. OH. do not agree because youre afraid of losing kunimi. im sure hell walk from rin before he walks from you. okay? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ugh. Okay. Ttyl. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ cya _

**_its not gay if its a four way_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I have thought about it. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh my god hi ❤️❤️ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hi ❤️ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and? whatd you land on? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Leaning towards a yes. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg really _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I want to go to the festival all together, though. You know how we planned? I want to see how it feels before I commit. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay good idea _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats smart youre smart _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lol I’ll see you tomorrow then. Kunimi I’ll still pick you up _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay ❤️ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg i actually love him so much _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya he’s actually kinda cool, huh? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ very _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i was SURE he was gonna kick my ass but i was starting to feel guilty. even if i knew it wasnt like that, i was worried _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya i totally get that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this is nuts _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ right? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ four years ago i thought i was incapable of connecting to other humans _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ honestly me too. i really feel like ive found my people _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you do spend more time awake lately _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ theres a reason to now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahaha tell me about it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i also used to feel like i was just bothering yūtarō all the time. i felt like such a burden. it really sucked. i slept a lot because of that, too. it always just felt like he was too good for me and was putting up with me out of pity even if i know that wasnt the truth. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me too with samu. its a big reason why i wouldnt really commit at first. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks. i dont feel like a burden with you. maybe its because i know youre as big a mess as i am _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao i feel the exact same way _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it feels like more of a give and take rather than with samu. he just gives. idk. its just different _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya. it does and it is. i get that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks to you too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no need _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ likewise _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ see you tomorrow then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you too ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they deserve good things ok i love them


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am hardly conscious and my neighbors are a nightmare so i am projecting onto these 2d men thank you

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Miya._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Miya._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Miya._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Miya,_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _oh my god what_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Help me._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _????????_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _you remember breaking up right_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _and you know its almost two thirty in the morning right_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _so you understand theres no reason for this interaction to be happening right_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _The neighbors._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _??_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _You remember the neighbors. I know you remember them._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _what are they doing now_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_** _Fighting. Loudly_ _._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I was sleeping and they started slamming against the wall. I don’t understand why._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _are you ok_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _hello?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _you’re really about to make me leave my house at 230 arent you_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _wow_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _you ever gonna send that message youve been typing for what fifteen minutes_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ok. fine._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _see you soon then i guess_

_Seen._

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _where tf did you go_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _hello?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you should really tell people before you just leave the house randomly at night_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you better hope youre driving or dead right now_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _sorry i was driving. i had to go out_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _clearly. where’d you go_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _...omi’s._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _WHY YOU DUMB BOY_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _his neighbors. i think hes anxious. he asked for help._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i literally cannot believe im even thinking about saying this but youre too nice_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _it isnt your job to take care of him right now_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _maybe you’re forgetting the details. the situation is bad. if hes asking for help, its bad._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _fine… just don’t be stupid._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _im never stupid._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _youre always stupid_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _he looks like shit_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _nice_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _he literally cant keep his eyes open but every time he tries sleeping, they get loud again. i feel bad_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _y? ur not doing it_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ya but u know how he gets_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _uh huh_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _hey fun fact hes coming to our house instead_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _whyyyyyy_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _its easier than trying to make this work_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i hate you_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _not so fast_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _you or suna needs to take the couch cause im taking half your bed_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _nah you can sleep sandwiched between us. a whore sandwich with a stupid idiot asshole filling_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _so youre inviting me to cuddle with your boyfriend?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _if you so much as breathe on him ill kill you_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _might just have to try it. cya_

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _are we allowed to talk yet cause i need to bitch_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya whats up_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i was just woken up because atsumu brought his ex home and needed a place to sleep_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _what? why?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _he has anxiety and his neighbors are awful ig. its actually shockingly nice of atsumu, but i still wanna murder him._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why did he wake you for a place to sleep_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _because he told samu he wanted half his bed since sakusa has his and then the fought over it and now all three of us are squished in here and its hell_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lololololol_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _why are you still up_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _2-6am is ✨ me time ✨_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _understandable but go tf to sleep you goblin_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya im p tired… it has nothing to do with yūtarō yelling at me for being on my phone._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _you gonna be okay with TWO identical men in bed with you?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im on the couch now lmfao_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _gn loser_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _gn i love you_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _love you too_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Sakusa sits at the kitchen table, staring at Osamu with a mask on his face. Caption: GOOD MORNING WORLD ☀️_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _looks tense_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _feels tense. should i ask if they had sex yet?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hmmmmmmmmmm_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _fine_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He discreetly films the table and Sakusa’s hands as he crosses his arms tightly across his chest._

_“So. You’re just here.”_

_“Yes. So are you.”_

_“That is a fact. How was Atsumu’s bed?”_

_Sakusa shifts uncomfortably as the atmosphere grows heavier even through the video._

_“It was a bed.”_

_“That is also a fact. You’re good at those.”_

_“Thank you?”_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _kill me. free me. send me back to the void._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _lmfaooooo_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _this is going to result in him coming to the music festival to “make it up” to atsumu. i can smell it. if he says ONE thing about the drugs im gonna do im gonna spit in his mouth and ask him if he liked it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wow thats a lot lmfao_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i stand by it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _im sure theres a lot of history im unaware of_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _yeah. im also just a freak that should probably be put down but HEY cest la vie_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _mhm that it is_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you ok?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya why_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you seem off_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ya sorry im just a bit preoccupied_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _kk ttyl then actually see you later_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yessss see you soon!!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _w sakusa im sure_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _cant wait to watch you spit in his mouth (gross and wrong btw but who can deny entertaining)_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _him, im sure. but yes, see you later_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yepp_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im conflicted on if i wanna go with sakuatsu or atsuhina pls sway my opinion for me i feel like my eyes have been opened


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to end this one so i just kinda did lmfao sorry that its such a hot mess there was a lot of characters in this one but i hope you enjoy anyway!

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Lev, Goshiki, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima all standing together wearing a wide array of strange outfits at the festival. Caption: Already regretting this. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The exact same group but with Kuroo a bit off to the side. Caption: Same. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Aran sits beside him with Kita on the other side of him, Osamu drives and Suna watches the window. Loud music blares over the stereo. Suna slowly turns and stares at Atsumu before turning the other way and staring at Kita. Kita blinks slowly at him. _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Heeeeeey, Kita.” _

_ Caption: suna is creepy asf today help _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A selfie of him and Kunimi. Kunimi is attached to his arm and sticks his tongue out at the camera. Caption: Did anyone else’s boyfriend take drugs or am I alone in this? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ sunas wrecked on acid _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ ACID? That’s extreme. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no its nuts _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whats baby boy on _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Kunimi decided to do molly again. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fucking sweet _

**_Kita Shinsuke:_ ** _ Be careful. Molly (MDMA or ecstasy) is an amphetamine. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya, I hear you. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ chill dad its not bad like twice a year _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ As long as you’re responsible about it, ig _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ STAY HYDRATED!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds a water bottle up. Caption: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahahaha ❤️❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He pictures Goshiki from behind as he talks to Lev. Caption: who is he and whys he so fine _

**_Taichi Kawanishi:_ ** _ chill lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hes literally the prettiest thing ive ever seen???? wtf??????? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ samu get a hold of your girl _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ive decided whatever happens today happens lmfao _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna covers his eyes while Osamu and Atsumu laugh on either side of him. Goshiki stares at Lev’s shoes with a blush, his phone loosely in his hand. Caption: weve been here five minutes _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL DONT DO DRUGS KIDS _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i forgot he was real _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL DONT OBJECTIFY PEOPLE KIDS _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shirabu looks down with defeated eyes and a hand on his forehead. Caption: When he covers his bangs I find I can relate to him as a person. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow @ all of you _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Me and Tsukki are normal! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That you are. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Honestly considering just turning around _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Aren’t you supposed to be in Argentina? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You know better than anyone that things don’t quite go according to plan. I have to wait four more months now. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh. I’m sorry. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ THANKS FOR REMINDING ME AKAASHI KEIJI 😇 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, no problem. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ disappointed that bokuto isn’t here he always held me above crowds :( _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We’re ALL sad Bokuto isn’t here. You’re not special. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lmfaooooo chill _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sorry it’s just been too long. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ikikikik💕💕💕💕 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ JUST PUT THE DAMN BOY ON YOUR SHOULDERS FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY 😭😭😭😭🤌🤌🤌 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ There’s two (three?) prospective professional volleyball players, FOUR actual professional volleyball players, a nearly seven foot tall giant and an Iwaizumi here. I am not the one. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Hinata sits on Goshiki’s shoulders as they walk further into the event. Caption: Wow, crisis avoided. _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Whos going to put YOU on their shoulders baby Kenjirō _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I am average height, thank you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Just checking in! Have you drunk enough water in the last few hours? Also, sunscreen! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The sun is setting and the sun casts gold along the scenery. They all sit between three blankets and stare up at a stage where Semi performs beautifully along with his band. Caption: yes mom _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ …  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ People dance on the grass in front of him. Caption: The stench of weed and body odour. Unheard of. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A selfie of him huffing on a joint. Caption: My bad. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ LEV IS DOING DRUGS LOL _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Lev always does drugs I was the og _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yes. I recall. Unfortunately. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Tetsurō, stop being a grump. Have fun! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Get drunk. Or high. Or something:) _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ WEVE LOST SUNA. someone find him please _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ well split into teams! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. We’ll find him. I’m sure he’s fine. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youre a bad trip sitter samu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ stfu _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ were gonna find him first _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wtf GOOD _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ do it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yall chill _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ It’s dark now. Lanterns, neon lights and fairy lights all twinkle in the night while loud music plays. Suna films a fire twirler as she dances and twirls the fire. _

_ “Are you fuckin’ seein’ this? Like. Angelic, man.” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ where are you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk im p sure im not real anymore anyway _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ good hint ill be there way before samu _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Goshiki walks just ahead of him with Shirabu just to his side. The fire twirler is just before them. Caption: Oops, we win _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it isnt a competition _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ shit _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ well atsumu seems you found SOMEONE _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A very blurry, discreet photo of Sakusa approaching them. He wears all black with a hood pulled over his face and his hands in his pocket while he glances around himself. Caption: ohmygod its SAKUSA KIYOOMI. help??? _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ why help? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hes so cool??? and hes just here??? and i may have to talk to him??? how do you talk to a cool person??? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfaoooooooo _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Atsumu appears to be sweating as Sakusa glares down at Hinata, who appears entirely nervous to be in his presence. Caption: We thrive in chaos, don’t we? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna and Kunimi stare intently at a distant crowd of people who all wave glow sticks around. Caption: I wonder how they’re seeing that. They haven’t moved in five minutes. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How are you all doing? Haven’t heard from you in awhile. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ WE ARE DRUNK _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, dear. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ WHICH SEEMS TO ALWAYS HE A MISTAKE LOOK _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Goshiki holds Shirabu close as they kiss messily. Caption: Goals only beign able to confess while drunk _

**_Tendō Satori: 🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️🧙🏽‍♀️_ **

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Join them!!! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Wat _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ I thought you were dating lil baby _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Lil baby? _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Goshiki! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ Arent you _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Are you??? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Lololol byeeeee _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Sus… _

**_Tendō Satori: 🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣_ **

**_Haiba Lev and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Where are you I’m officially third wheeling and want out of here before they start fucking _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sure. Were… Here _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ They sit in a field by a brightly lit stage of pink and blue neon. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Kk omw _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It’s kinda uncomfortable over here, too _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Why _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Atsumu sits nearly directly in front of him. Sakusa sits to one side of him with his knees pulled to his chest and his chin on his knees. His hands are covered by his sweater. Hinata sits on the other side of them, and they talk enthusiastically. Caption: Idk what’s happening there, but the vibes are wrong _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ugh. Boys. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Then there’s Suna and Akira _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh no this will make my decision what are they doing _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films over his shoulder where Suna and Kunimi watch the stage intently. They’re hardly audible over the music. _

_ “Dude, our vibes are like neighbors today.” _

_ “Yeah. Neighbor vibes.” _

_ “It’s like. They’re not in the same house today.” _

_ “Ya, but neighbors is still good.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “They’re like the neighbors that have like. Keys to the other’s house so they can check if they left the oven on.” _

_ “Oh, my god. You’re so smart.” _

_ “Oh, my god, no.  _ You’re  _ so smart.” _

_ “Oh, my—“ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya, so. Ya know lmfao _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ugh all you people with your friendships. I wanna dance w someone _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Akiras on molly hell be friends w anyone rn _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Noted _

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ how are the kiddies _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dude i feel so good??? and connected to everyone??? its really awesome??? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ The power of music!! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and marijuana! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ah. Yeah, that too _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna, Kunimi, Hinata and Lev all dance together by the stage, where Semi plays once again. Lev holds Hinata closely while they half watch Semi with intoxicated eyes while Suna and Kunimi do a weird little dance together with a couple feet between them. The music is loud but soft. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im feeling music in a way i never have its really crazy _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s really awesome! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ That looks like a lot of fun _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He cackles loudly as he zooms in on Atsumu’s back. His twin looks absolutely dejected as he and Sakusa watch the stage together. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What are you two doing? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ babysitting!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ BABYSITTING?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Who? Why? How? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ my teammates kid! hes just over a year and hes sooooooo cute _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So when you say you’re babysitting you mean Keiji’s babysitting _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Shockingly, no. I have no clue what I’m doing. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its adorable look _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** Where Is My Mind  _ by  _ Pixies  _ plays on the television while Akaashi sits on one end of the couch. The kid bounces on the couch between them, unable to keep his balance for longer than one step. Akaashi flinches and winces every time the kid screams and throws himself on him, like he’ll hurt himself. The baby stumbles and starts falling off the couch. The camera falls while Akaashi shrieks. Bokuto shows how he caught the baby with his shins and proudly places him back on the couch. _

_ “Dad instincts, ammirite, ‘Kaashi?” _

_ The video dies after showing Akaashi’s super red face and wildly wide eyes and Bokuto cackles loudly. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow. That is shocking. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whoa i just realized smth _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we like. just need to talk better. and more. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ were all connected as people its nuts we all really just want the same things _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why are you all holding yourselves back hasha thats so dumb _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk who to start with _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wtf are you talking about? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ a volunteer!! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how about we wait till were sober to start the transformative life talks??? please _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How are we now? _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ A large bunch of their group swims in a lake, yelling and fighting each other. Caption: Good!! We’re going home soon I think:) _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please be sure only sober people drive!! _

**_Aran Ojiro:_ ** _ For sure _

  
  


**_Miya Osamu and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you sure you want suna to go with you guys _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ speak now or forever hold your peace _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Uh, yeah. I wasn’t expecting the acid when I agreed to that. Maybe we can all go to your place tn? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sure. i work in the morning tho _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ also hinata and probably sakusa will be there hinata for sure but idk about sakusa _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I don’t mind either of them. Idk why that guy is so intense though. What’s going on there? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hes tsumus ex the breakup was a bit messy. on tsumus end, anyway. i dont think sakusa ever really understood why it happened _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Big. Oof. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ mhm wanna drive suna then since i’ll probably need the seat for sakusa _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sure _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Np _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and youre still good to being hinata? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ c00l _

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ is he coming with us _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok lemme rephrase _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ IS HE COMING WITH US _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i think so _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ y _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i didnt invite him _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tell him to go home then _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ thats so mean _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you dont care about mean _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i may be a bit confused _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ there it is loser _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ figure it out _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ get. your. shit. together. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ helpful. thanks. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ more helpful than suna will be when he finds out _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ whatever _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa glances at the camera as fireworks explode in the sky, lighting his skin blue and purple. He wears a mask and  _ The Hoodie™️. 

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i mean, come on _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ guess you didnt break up for a reason then lmao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ kinda feeling that way ngl _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sigh _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i thought you’re supposed to be the heartless one _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ whatever at least im not getting cucked by KUNIMI AKIRA. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ for the last time, im not getting cucked _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you are _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ watch ur gonna come home from work one day and sunas gonna have his dick down kunimis throat _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ firstly, no. secondly, i dont really care. think theyd let me join them _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youre a freak _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ srsly tho its not sexual like that. all i want is for rin to be happy. plus, im really busy. its nice knowing all that responsibility isnt on me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ it shouldnt be on you regardless that dependant _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya i didnt mean it like that stop pretending that u dont understand me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ sksksksksk _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i planned on getting wrecked tn but now i cant cause theyre both here _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ sux _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i am so high u need to drive home _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ fine _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Yamaguchi Tadashi_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ man tn has been confusing so far _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ and i mean c o n f u s i n g _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Wdym? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i lowkey thought atsumu was coming specifically to see me?? thats what suna said anyways, but then he basically spent all night with sakusa which is fine btw im just confused _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ also suna and kunimi? i love kunimi but whats he doing?? whenever kindaichi wasn’t actively paying attention to him he was basically ON suna and it seems to always be that way?? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I’m not sure what you mean about Suna-san and Kunimi, BUT the atsumu thing— I also don’t know what to say there. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ lmfaoooo thanks man _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ill play it by ear im good at that _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ You are!! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks! ❤️ _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He discreetly films Suna and Kunimi in the backseat of Kindaichi’s car.  _ Love Song  _ by  _ Selena Gomez  _ plays loudly and the entire car sings to it. Kunimi and Suna hold hands tightly between themselves while belting to their respective windows. Caption: see? its like this _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Hmm well if you THINK about it Kindaichi is right there and he seems fine with it so I guess it shouldn’t really matter _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ very valid point _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ did you think kuroo was specifically grumpy tn too? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I DID _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ What was up with that?? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ no idea. think i should message kenma since were gonna be in the car for a hot minute? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I don’t see why not:) _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okaaay:):) _

**_Cutie and Red_ **

**_Red:_ ** _ keeeeeeeeeeeeeenma _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Hello _

**_Red:_ ** _ kuroo seemed really grumpy tn is he okay _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Idk _

**_Red:_ ** _??? _

**_Red:_ ** _ he should be home by now shouldnt he _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Idk _

**_Red:_ ** _ whats wrong??:( _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ I think Kuro proposed to me _

**_Red:_ ** _ WHT OMG HOW WHEN WHAT YOU THINK WDYM DETAILS _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds the cat up where a ring is attached to its collar with a red ribbon. _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ It was there when I woke up from my nap after he left. I think this is his way of asking. _

**_Red:_ ** _ OMGGGGGG THATS SO LIKE YOU TWO _

**_Red:_ ** _ weird that he wasnt there to actually ask you thooo _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Not really. _

**_Red:_ ** _ ARE YOU GOING TO SAY YES _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ Idk… _

**_Red:_ ** _ why not:( _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ We haven’t been getting along very well lately. I still haven’t told him about that thing I told you and I think it’s straining things really badly but I’m not ready to tell him. _

**_Red:_ ** _ aw kenma he wont care about that!! you should tell him and everything will be okay again _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ You can’t be sure of that. Even I’m not sure, and I know everything. Especially everything about Kuro. _

**_Red:_ ** _ nah youre just being anxious!! def tell him ❤️ _

**_Cutie:_ ** _ I’ll think about it, but I have to get back to work. Goodnight. _

**_Red:_ ** _ GOOD NIGHT CONGRATULATIONS _

_ Seen. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ DUDEDUDEDUDELOOKLOOKLOOK _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _?? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The baby he and Akaashi are babysitting follows Akaashi around as he walks in circles. Akaashi finally stops and laughs down at him. The baby reaches his hands out and Akaashi coos before reaching down to him. The second his hands are out there the baby shrieks and stumbles over to Bokuto instead. The camera shakes as Bokuto howls and films Akaashi’s betrayed face. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Adorable. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ what are YOU doing? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Walking around Tokyo, hoping to get stabbed _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ kinky why _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It’s a getting stabbed kinda night. I gave Kenma a ring. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ WHAT LIKE YOU PROPOSED??? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Idk tbh?? I just wanted him to know I loved him. Even if it doesn’t feel so reciprocated as of late. Idk. If that’s how he wants to take it then that’s fine. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ wait why are you talking about this like that _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ do you not know what he said or smth?? did he NOT ANSWER?? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I put it on the cats collar like a loser so he’d find it. I’m sure he’s seen it by now. I’m too nervous of him rejecting me to go home, so… Stabbing kinda night. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude its KENMA obviously hell say yes thats like… akaashi saying no to me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You weren’t nervous when you proposed? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ig kinda more afraid hed hate the ring but ya know _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ then again even if he spit in my face id just cry and thank him. maybe even pay him so idk _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s it. That’s the one. I officially know too much about you. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude you dont even wanna know _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No, trust me. I really don’t. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hes a freak. anyone whos slept with akaashi definitely wouldnt call him boring thats how i know ya never slept together LOL _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I wouldn’t do that. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i was joking but DAMN you should try it youd haveta kill me first but damn you should try it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’ll brush up on murder tactics then _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ bro 👀👀👀👀 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lol im jk obviously _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oh good 🙈🙈 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya I don’t need to brush up, I’m already good to go _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 👁👄👁_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ —👄— _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 👁👄👁_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ go get rejected _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His apartment door. Caption: Yep. And thanks to the thin walls, our new neighbors will hear it all and I’ll hear them laughing at me:) _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ then you just hand them your phone and ill fight them through facetime THEN ill laugh at you too 💕 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Thanks daddy _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you are VERY welcome baby boy _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG BUT IM GETTING BAD VIBES OF HINATA RN WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna sits against one arm of the couch on his phone with his feet on Atsumu’s lap. Sakusa sits on one arm chair with Osamu on another. Sakusa has his arms crossed and his feet under him as he absently watches the television with his mask still on. Hinata sits in the middle of the floor petting the cats. They all have alcoholic drinks save for Sakusa and Suna. Caption: im literally right here just talk to me??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no dude the walls are crawling i dont wanna give into existence _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whys he all so intense rn _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sakusa? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hinata _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ohhhh idk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hm. weird _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ anyways youre cute _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao dont gas me up that way _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ where are you sleeping tn _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wherever im told to tbh but idk if were sleeping tn its already so late _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hm _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yo play bury me alive lets get atsumu fucking wrecked _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao ok _

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They all scream and squawk at the television as they watch the video for  _ Bury Me Alive  _ by  _ Oliver Tree.  _ Suna screams as he laughs hysterically, “SHIRABU!! DO YOU THINK OLIVER TREE IS CUTE??” _

**_Shiabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Fuck off. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ANYONE WHO DOESNT PRAY TO OLIVER TREE IS CANCELED _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU GOTTA THINK HES CUTE HE LOOKS JUST LIKE GOSHIKI _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ YOU LITERALLY SAID I WAS THE PRETTIEST THING YOUD EVER SEEN LIKE NINE HOURS AGO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ARE YOU SAHING OLIVER TREE IS NOT THE PRETTIEST THING YOUVE EVER SEEN BECAUSE I WILL KILL MYSELF _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Hey, Suna. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _?? _

_ Shirabu Kenjirō added Terushima Yūji to chat! _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Wtf? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The room is dark, but dimly lit red. Goshiki is bent over the foot of his bed, lit by Shirabu’s flash. His crop top rides up, exposing the curve of his spine as he glances back over his shoulder and furrows his brow at Shirabu. Caption: Thoughts? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ boys in waist high jeans and crop tops can ruin my life _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ Petty _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ L M F A O SHIRABU YOURE SUCH AN ASSHOLE _

**_Terushima Yūji:_ ** _ You literally unblocked me for that? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Hahahaha yes _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shirabu smiles evilly at his screen while wrapped up in his blankets. His hair is entirely mussed and his eyes look exhausted. Caption: For that, I am exposing you as a bottom _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Everyone already knew that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu im buying you crop tops _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh god _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fine id kill it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU WOULD _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Wait. Show me that shirt again. Is that my shirt? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A blurry photo of the shirt on the floor. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ AGAIN?? WHAT ARE YOU??? ANIMALS?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Please stop engaging _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I ACTUALLY KINDA LOVE THAT IM IN THIS CHAT _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The first note of  _ Crank That  _ by  _ Soulja Boy  _ comes on and Atsumu and Suna immediately drop whatever they’re holding and point heavily at each other. They jump up and immediately fall into a heavily choreographed dance routine to it. It is very rehearsed as though they’d done it a million times. He zooms in on Hinata, who covers his mouth with a red face as he laughs at them. He then zooms in on Sakusa who stares with very, very wide eyes. Caption: help, theyre stupid _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto does his own  _ Soulja Boy™️  _ dance that seems every bit as rehearsed. Caption: Same Reliving nightmares out here in Italy. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ KUROO YOUR TURN _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I don’t think he’s answering. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ 👀👀👀 _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ What? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You’re still up, huh? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Hm. Noted. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _????????? _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Nothing nothing nothing at all _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Sus _

**_Semi Eita: 🤷‍♂️_ **


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i need to change the rating of the story because it gets a bit sexual

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hey, fun fact: I’m about to quit on my existence. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ bb no:( how do fix ill do ANYTHING _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ a N y T h I n G ? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ✨ a n y T H I N G ✨ _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Kill me. Then jerk off my corpse so I can feel something in death. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 👁 👄 👁_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ugh. Fuck me sideways I’m done _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I emphasize: _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Do you have time for me to bitch? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i always have time for my favorite manly man 🥵🥵 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I am. So. Frustrated. With everything. School, Kenma, my family, my friends. I’m just kinda over it. I need it to end. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ why _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Everyone is annoying. Idk. I feel really alone but then when I’m around people I just wish I wasn’t? It’s really stupid. I’m just overwhelmed. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ wats wrong with kenma _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I shouldn’t complain. He’s busy. He’s pretty much the only one bringing in an income that isn’t coming straight from debt which is a whole different thing. Ughhhhhhh _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ We haven’t had sex in so long. So long that I can’t even remember. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ooooooooof guess tho _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ When’d you move? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ jesus that long?? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Late august… Early may… 16 months? Nearly 17. A year and a quarter. That’s it? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ wdym? thats a long fuckin time dude _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah. We haven’t slept together in that time plus a few months. Or anything, really. Just an occasional kiss or the even rarer make out but he always backs out after like three minutes _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ whaaaaaaaat the fuck _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya. You could say I’m a bit sexually frustrated. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i don’t understand _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ firstly how you havent told me yet and also how does he live in such close proximity to you and not jump your bones all day dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im not gay but if i was id totally suck your dick _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You suck dick all the time. Shut up _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you right ill take one for the team get over here _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I wish. I’d love to get away for a bit. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so you try and hes just like “lol no thanks”? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya. Pretty much. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oof you know its bad when your exaggeration is right _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ugh. It’s whatever. Sorry for complaining. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dont be!! sorry that idk what to say… im not kuroo so ya know _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It’d be cool if you were. Then I’d be Bokuto. Famous amongst teenage girls and in a healthy, sexually active relationship. The dream. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay now im getting worried _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ pls go back to insulting me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I went to lunch with Suna and Kunimi. It was really weird. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ huh what happened _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ They’re just very close. Idk. Makes me feel a bit anxious. I just feel bad for their boyfriends. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hm im sure youre imagining it. projecting a bit _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You have no right being correct in this chat room. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hahahah what can i say im growin up _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What’d you eat for dinner then. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ shuddup whipped cream is valid _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m telling Keiji. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ noooooo hell be so disappointed _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Shouldn’t have done it then! Sorry about it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no youre nooooooot 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ btw whend the keiji thing start i hardly even call him that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Idk. Time is an illusion. We’re all just on one long conveyor belt to death. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hey you ever think about how if we squished our names together it could be bokuro? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why would I ever think about that? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ IT ONLY CHANGES ONE LETTER! ISNT THAT AWESOME?? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Enthralling. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ BE HAPPY IDK WHAT TO DO TO HELP _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sorry. We got new neighbors and they’re already loud as hell. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oya its super late there isnt it GO TO SLEEP _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I can’t they’re too loud _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i swear to GOD i will cry _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao what _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sleep or ill cry and i wont ever stop crying then ill die because my tears will be empty and thats what happens when that happens _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Seriously what does Keiji see in you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ m u s k e l s _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao that adds up _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ pls just be happy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It doesn’t work that way. Why? Ya have somewhere to be? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A very, very nearly unrecognizable photo of Akaashi on his bed in suggestive clothing. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Nice. Still weird that he isn’t an asexual being that’ll reproduce by splitting his own cells. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i came into this chat with every intention of bragging but then felt too bad _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Pity is worse _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you think so? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I know so. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ kk then business as usual _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im gonna go get my dick wet _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Kk think of me _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ can’t remember the last time i had sex where i didnt picture your fucked up mug face dude love you so much _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You too _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i said I LOVE YOU KUROO FUCKER _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao love you too _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yis 😤😤💕❤️😩😩❤️💕❤️✨✨❤️💕 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmao _

_ Seen. _

**_Dumb and Dumber_ **

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Yo Yaku _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ What Kuroo _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ You’re perpetually alone. Wanna talk? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Wow. Thank you. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ You’re welcome. So you seeing anyone or what? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Why? Are you interested? I must say you’re much too tall for my taste. And stupid. And cocky. And committed? Where’s Kenma? Go bother him. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ I am not stupid or cocky. I am not interested. We all know that tall is EXACTLY your type. _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Sh. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Still denying your feelings, huh? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Hahahahaha Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo. Saying it like that implies there’s feelings to deny! _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Yes. That is the reaction of a calm and dignified person. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ I still remember your reaction to him during that game we played with Nohebi. Remember? Third year? Before Nationals? _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Remember? You hurt yourself chasing that ball like some kinda hero? Probably just to impress him? Remember that? _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Hey, Yaku. Remember that? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ OH MY GOD SHUT UP YES I REMEMBER _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ You were all flattered that he got pissed as hell and screamed in your face. _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ He was yelling about how I can get any dig. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Ya. That’s why you hurt yourself getting the impossible one, right? Just admit it. Yaku. That’s why you did that, right? _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Yaku, tell me I’m right. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ He made your tiny little libero heart kick into life that day didn’t he? Admit it. Even with that gross, stupid, sneaky, conniving Daishō there. Impressive. Right? Tell me I’m right. _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ No. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ You can’t deny the look you had on your face as you LITERALLY SAID THE WORDS ‘aww shucks’. What kinda living human ever says something like that? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ He may have stopped my brain. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ I knew it. I’m always right. What a gift. Also a terrible… terrible curse. _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Yeah, but you’re not cocky. I’m coming home in about 2-3 months, by the way. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Forever???? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ No, idiot. To visit. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ To visit Lev specifically? _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Is he 18 yet? _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ No _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Then no _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Tbh just waiting for him to turn 18 isn’t better than just dating him now _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ You… have a point. Guess I’d better just give up on that. No winning. _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ What? No. You’re supposed to say “Yes, I am coming to sweep him off his way too large feet and bring him back to Russia where no one dare to follow us because it’s Russia’. _

**_Dumb:_ ** _ Sorry to disappoint. Gn _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Do better.  _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Gn _

**_Dumber:_ ** _ Excited for you to visit _

_ Delivered. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Talk to me. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we don’t do that. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’re the only person I could think of who may be awake right now. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes. 2-6AM is me time. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Just talk to me. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ about what _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I don’t care. Our new neighbors are really loud and are keeping us up _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ just talk to kenma then _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He’s busy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hm _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay, here’s a question that’ll either start or end this conversation. You cheating on Kindaichi or what? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ With Suna? You two have been getting uncomfortably close _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ interesting _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What is? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ the mental gymnastics you must have done to make it seem like that’s any of your business _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tbh hate to be that guy but I have morals so… Ya. He’d deserve to know if you were cheating on him. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im not cheating on him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So then, what? You’re just really good friends? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ pretty much _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hm. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yep _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ But you sit on his lap. That’s a bit TOO close. Don’t you think? And how he pets your hair? What about how sometimes you two sleep in his boyfriend’s bed? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we have an arrangement with our boyfriends. its not cheating. its also none of your business. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh. So you’re polygamous or something? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sigh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ suna and i are in a “queerplatonic relationship” we dont have a different title yet but yeah i guess but not really _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Queerplatonic? What’s that? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ go to sleep kuroo-san _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ i cant. neighbors _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ugh fine ok _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ basically its like an asexual and minutely romantic friendship. from an outside perspective. we say i love you and hold hands and cuddle but we dont sleep together or make out or anything like that _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Asexual relationship. Minutely romantic. I love you. Cuddle. Not sleeping together. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good reading comprehension skills? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tell me more. I need to know everything. All of it. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what? are you that bored? or are you just that nosy? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ GIVE ME INFORMATION KUNIMI AKIRA _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uhhh ok? what information _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Asexual. What is this? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it means you dont really feel sexual attraction _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Are YOU asexual then? You and Suna? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no were in an asexual relationship _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Does asexual mean you never have sex ever? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not necessarily. lots of asexuals still have sex. its a spectrum _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That would make them not asexual then right? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not any more than you just not having sex makes you asexual _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Disagree. Why would they have sex if they hate sex? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk. maybe they want to sometimes? to relieve themselves? out of love for their partners? lots of reasons _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Holy shit this is fucked up _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ can you chill lmfao why are you fighting w me about sexuality at three in the morning? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m not. I just need to know and it doesn’t make sense. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why not _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Because it makes too much sense. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ more sense than youre making _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Kunimi I owe you like a million things of whatever it is you like idk I dont really hear you when you talk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No, YOU. Holy shit. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

_ Akaashi Keiji couldn’t talk. _

_ Akaashi Keiji couldn’t talk. _

_ Akaashi Keiji couldn’t talk. _

_ Akaashi Keiji couldn’t talk. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ ITS LIKE SEVEN PM THERE STOP FUCKING AND TALK TO ME _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Akaashi’s screen is entirely black while Kuroo sits in his bedroom with dim lighting. Kuroo has headphones in and screws his face up at the slight shifting coming from the other side of the call. _

_ “What?” Akaashi asks flatly. “What could you possibly want right now?” _

_ “I said can you stop fucking? I swear to god.” _

_ “We were in the middle of it.” _

_ “It’s literally been like an hour and a half since Bokuto told me he was getting his dick wet.” _

_ “It’s called foreplay, maybe you’ve heard of it.” _

_ Bokuto makes a pained noise on behalf of Kuroo, who just shakes his head. _

_ “Please just stop.” _

_ “We did. Please, like I want to be screwed while on the phone with you.” _

_ “Ac—“ _

_ “Shut  _ up,  _ Kōtarō. What do you want, Tetsurō?” _

_ Kuroo lowers his voice to a whisper, “I think Kenma is asexual.” _

_ “So?” Akaashi asks. _

_ “So,  _ everything!”  _ Kuroo exclaims. _

_ Bokuto hums, “I dunno what that is, but I support it! Goodbye, Kuroo—“ _

_ “Don’t you dare hang up you oaf,” Kuroo rolls his eyes and Bokuto groans in annoyance. _

_ “It isn’t that urgent, though,” he whines. _

_ “It is so!” Kuroo argues. _

_ “Not as urgent as what I have going on.” _

_ “You’re disgusting. I’ve gone—“ Kuroo drops his voice to below a whisper. “I’ve gone, like, a year and a half without sex and you can’t go twenty minutes?” _

_ “Not when I’m balls deep inside of my hot as—“ _

_ “ _ STOP IT.  _ I apologize, Kuroo-san.” _

_ “No. Too much information. I thought you said you stopped?” _

_ “Loose term. Can we call you back?” _

_ “How about no? I’m setting myself on fire.” _

_ “So dramatic. And I thought Bokuto-san exaggerated.” _

_ “Listen. I can tell by your voice that this is working for you but I genuinely want to die. I’ll… I don’t know. I think I’ll block you.” _

_ Akaashi and Bokuto laugh loudly before Bokuto’s voice booms out, “This is the most action you’ve gotten i—“ _

_ “Jesus, blow my eardrums out, why don’t you?” _

_ “You know, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says. “For someone so adamantly against this, you sure are reluctant to hang up.” _

_ “Lowkey waiting for you to be decent people and just stop fucking so you can give your best friend advice?” _

_ “Yeah,” Bokuto says, “About that—“ _

_ Kuroo yelps and rips his earbuds out when Bokuto gives his definitive response in the form of a decidedly unvirginal noise via Akaashi’s deepest vocal cords. He quickly stumbles out to hang up the call, but yells before he does. _

_ “You two are the worst friends, I swear—“ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Did you block me? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Damn, I was kind of hoping you did. I may have to block you first. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What the FUCK Akaashi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m pretty drunk. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’re always drunk. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ True. I’ve gained, like, fifteen pounds in the last month. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That’s an exaggeration _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hardly. Okay, what did you want? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I think Kenma is asexual. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay? And? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That’s it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I don’t understand why you had to call so urgently for that. What do you want me to do about it? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk. What do I do now? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Talk to him, maybe? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ With your words, preferably. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I thought you’re supposed to be the composed, rational one? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya know, the mom friend _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Idk what you want me to say. Talk to your boyfriend. Communicate. Start a dialogue. That’s all the advice I can give you unless you want to find magical body switching technology so I can just straight up do it for you, but then no one wins. So. You know. Just talk to him. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That took so long for you to type that I thought it’d contain something helpful _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol thanks for the advice _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How many times have I been on the phone with you while you’ve been getting off? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Is it me or just anyone? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Don’t flatter yourself. I had a lot of recovering to do after uttering your given name while in my sanctuary. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Disgusting _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Agreed entirely. You are repulsive _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You and Kenma would get along well _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hm. Would love to meet him some day. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Me too. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Stop being dramatic for five minutes and talk to him. He’s still the same guy. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah, you’re right. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ When you say stop being dramatic do you mean stop or “stop” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ OH MY GOD I hate living _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You say as though you didn’t make those decisions. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You say like I could’ve done anything if I wanted to. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You literally picked up the call dude _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I didn’t. I literally couldn’t have used any of my limbs if I wanted to. Stop forcing me to elaborate. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OHMYGOD I HATE LIVING _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ SAME _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ We had a good run. It was nice while it lasted. Goodbye forever _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Goodbye forever, Kuroo-san. I apologize it came to this. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ If you were sorry you wouldn’t have risked this. You knew what you were doing. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know. Unfortunately, this is just the life of promiscuity. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yes, now you pay the price. Goodbye. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Goodbye. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Talk to you tomorrow? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol yes and I expect a proper five paragraph essay in MLA format on your conversation with Kenma. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I doubt it’ll happen that soon. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ah, yes. No rush. Glad you needed to call IMMEDIATELY in that case. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya. There were no winners there. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Bokuto-san says “speak for yourself”. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TYPE THAT AND SEND IT _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Didn’t I? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ NO. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Huh. Interesting. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You just like to see me suffer. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You have to admit, you make quite the entertaining show out of it. Go to sleep. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OKAY. Even though it’s like, four thirty or five or whatever my eyes aren’t working, my neighbors are still loud as FUCK. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hm. Headphones. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ig it’ll have to do for now. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Goodnight. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Goodnight you two sluts _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol _

**_Iwachan and Shittykawa_ **

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Are you done dinner yet? I’M ABOUT TO FUCKING. LOSE. IT. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ What’s wrong lmfao its so unlike you to be so upset _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ At someone else anyway LOL _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Okay, so. Daishō and his girlfriend broke up which is why we had to move. And while I should just be thankful he’s letting me continue to room with him at such short notice because of our plans falling through, I am SO ANNOYED. The neighbors are so. Fucking. LOUD. It is FIVE AM WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ I get he needed a cheaper place because he thought he was going from 3 incomes to 1 but HOW THIN ARE THESE WALLS? _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha is it worse than the place we had together there? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ So much worse. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ That’s pretty bad. Are they young? _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Honestly, I can’t really tell. I only ever really hear one voice but I can’t ever really tell what they’re saying. But there’s always music or television or video games or something. Those noises are so much clearer. It’s so annoying. I haven’t slept in days. There’s ALWAYS noise over there. It’s like they just don’t sleep. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hmmm at least they aren’t having loud sex? Remember our old neighbors? Hot damn! _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Ugh. Don’t remind me. But yes, that is lucky. But we’ve only been here for about a week. I’m pretty sure it’s just a single guy over there so he could start bringing girls back whenever. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Lmfao BUT after the first two sleepless nights here, Daishō took to playing bassy music right against the wall and doing everything he does super loudly as “revenge”. He said the next step is to go radio silent and start putting in complaints. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ He’s so petty, I love it. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ ITS FIVE AM WHY ARE YOU YELLING WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT GO. THE. FUCK. TO. SLEEP. SOME OF US HAVE CLASSES TO GO TO TOMORROW. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Hahahahahahahaha tbh I don’t mind so much. Talking to you at a normal hour feels nice _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Speak for yourself. Man, twelve hour time difference SUCKS. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Tell me about it. _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Wanna get on FT and yell with me? I’m over it. _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Aw Iwachan 🥺🥺 _

**_Shittykawa:_ ** _ Let’s get petty. ❤️ _

**_Iwachan:_ ** _ Hell yes ❤️ _


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day from my favorite boys (even if its midnight now lol)

**_Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i ended up on a homophobic website trying to find things for yūtarō and now i want to die _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ theres this one post that i literally couldnt understand and the whole thing was just filled with homophobic shit and im like???? it feels really bad _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ everyone around us is so fucking GAY that i forgot homophobia existed and now i just dont want to exist in this world _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah but if everyone around you isnt bad then things arent so bad right _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ig _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ other ppl dont matter man they be wack _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what do you need _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk man just to feel bad for awhile ig _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ valid _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ can we just talk about smth different _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes i am an endless fountain of bullshit. you can have: memes, bitching and/or discussion on our boundaries because that needs to happen sooner or later _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ boundaries first because im already exhausted, then memes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you got it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you start idk how _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fortunately for you, i found a handy lil worksheet _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmao ok 1sec _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok im done but im nervous _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ y its just me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ well send one three _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ready go _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL ok we need to work on the names thing because i also didnt know what to put there and i had time to think about it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ about the other thing, though. well have to talk to the counsil _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i hate that name _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya i heard it it was too late tho _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i found a more in depth one. would that be beneficial? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ maybe sounds fun tho im bored as hell _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao ok _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ some are a bit weird but whatever ill do it first _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Kissing (forehead, cheek, etc): yes  _

_ Kissing (mouth): idk _

_ Hand holding: yes _

_ Cuddling: yes _

_ Hugging: yes _

_ Other affectionate touching: yes _

_ Hugging in public: yes _

_ Cuddling in public: no _

_ Kissing (forehead, cheek, etc) in public: no _

_ Kissing (mouth) in public: no  _

_ Hand holding in public: no _

_ Other affectionate touch in public: maybe _

_ Eye gazing: yes _

_ Crying on: yes  _

_ Being cried on: yes _

_ Massage (giving): yes _

_ Massage (receiving): no _

_ Hair brushing (giving): yes _

_ Hair brushing (receiving): yes _

_ Nail painting (giving): YES _

_ Nail painting (receiving): please _

_ Bathing together (with bathing suits): no  _

_ Bathing together (naked): no  _

_ Seeing my partner naked: no _

_ My partner seeing me naked: no _

_ Feeding my partner: no wtf _

_ Being fed by my partner: no LOL _

_ Tickling (being tickled): no  _

_ Tickling (doing the tickling): maybe  _

_ Terms of endearment: yes, please _

_ Being called “best friend”: yes _

_ Being called “partner”: yes _

_ Being called romantically-coded words (boyfriend, girlfriend, etc): maybe _

_ Me having other platonic partners: no _

_ My partner having other platonic partners: no _

_ Me having other romantic partners: ok specifying yūtarō and osamu is gonna get old pls just assume im talking about them for the rest of this where its obvious they apply _

_ My partner having other romantic partners: idc but talk to me first _

_ My partner doing romantic-coded things with someone else: no _

_ Me doing romantic-coded things with someone else: no  _

_ My partner doing sexual things with someone else: do you _

_ Me doing sexual things with someone else: yūtarō (duh) _

_ Touching my partner sexually: no _

_ Being touched by my partner sexually: no _

_ Having sex of any kind with my partner [specify if yes]: no _

_ Sexual kink with my partner [specify if yes]: no _

_ Non-sexual kink with my partner [specify if yes]: idek what this means _

_ “Romantically coded” gifts (flowers, chocolates, etc): yes _

_ Dancing: yes _

_ Bed sharing (non-affectionate): yeah _

_ Bed sharing (cuddling): duh _

_ Tucking my partner in: idk _

_ Being tucked in: idk _

_ Living together: yes? maybe? _

_ [Platonic] marriage: yes (but no because i want to marry kindaichi) _

_ Raising children together: no _

_ Having pets together: no, just because i dont want pets _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ interesting _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what about you? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i think we’re generally the same aside from id be ok w the massage thing both ways, im not really down for the eye gazing as like an intentional thing, i dont wanna be called best friend/boyfriend (ever/yet), AND i am a maybe for the non-sexual kinks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what IS a non-sexual kink? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uhhhhh basically i think its just something that gives you nonsexual pleasure? like having my hair brushed/braided by someone else or someone sitting on my lap while i play video games? idk but thats what im saying it is lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh okay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ does that help you make up your mind? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk if i have any of those because i dont think i really understand, but im fine with the things you listed _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we gotta talk to the boys about it tho _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its so embarrassing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lol why _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk it just is _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fair enough ig but you only get what you want if you ask _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya ig _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ meme me bby boi _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you got it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ accurate _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lolol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LMAO ME @ YOU _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me @ you tho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ THE NOISE I JUST MADE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL JAIABXIALFG WHY IS THAT YOUUUU _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lil rat boy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahahaha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfaoooo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ the thing that makes that funny is how i dont think theres any part of the original left lololol just make a new picture _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ your turn _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay that one wins lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im crying real tears lmfaoooooo _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ same _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmaoooooooo _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what are you doing rn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ getting ready for work sorry if my responses are lame _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ nah don’t apologize _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i forget that youre a professional athlete tbh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao same tbh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you never talk about it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ not much to say. its volleyball you already know about that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah but do you like it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya im pretty lucky i actually get to play this season but that also means tsumu does so ya know two steps forward one step back ig _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ are you nervous or smth _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ itll be weird playing against him rather than with him. itll be fun tho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what are you doing _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ walking to school _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ suuuuuuuper fun good luck w that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks i need it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ do you want to go on a date soon? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ a date? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what does a date entail _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ time specifically reserved for each other without other people _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ doing what _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whatever you want idrc _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ fairly odd parents? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ only if you admit im wanda _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ bitch no IM WANDA _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fine you win _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ duhhhhhh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ congrats youve out bratted me _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ so when is this happening _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tn after your practice? are you busy? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya hanging out w you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool where _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uhhh id say my place but im sure kindaichi would forget hes not supposed to come over and i wouldnt be able to tell him to leave _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hm. k _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ id say my place but id have to kill myself _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samus good? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ your boyfriends? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya. he has night school after work and even if he was there hed leave us alone _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh okay sure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you can paint my nails lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg OKAY _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ gotta drive have a good day _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love you, kunimi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i love you too _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Are you home? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya y _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Do you mind maybe keeping an eye on what’s happening with Akira while he’s there? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ correct me if im wrong but if you agreed to this shouldnt you be more trusting? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, probably. It just feels off to me rn idk _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ sure ill spy for you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Please don’t tell him. And don’t be obsessive. Maybe just… occasionally? God, I’m awful. Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked. I trust him. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nope youre committed now _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ No, please don’t send me anything. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna and Kunimi sit on Osamu’s bed. Suna’s hand is on Kunimi’s knee as the latter focuses intently on painting his nails a deep red. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m not going to open anything else you send. I’m so sorry. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmao its ok dude its probably natural to feel that way _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im not judging… a lot LOL _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It's okay. Judge me. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lolololol _

**_Miya Osamu and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What??? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i just got home and oh my god _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What????? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna and Kunimi lay in Osamu’s bed, asleep. The golden light of the evening wraps around them. Caption: yūtarō… theyre so cute _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, they are. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hmmm _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i think i need to move out. im losing my bed more often these days lmao if we have a second room then at least it wouldnt be tsumus _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i just cant afford it rn _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Understandable _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ which leaves only one option _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _?? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ gotta bully tsumu till he moves out and i can take his room too:) _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ cya _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh okay bye _

**_Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yūtaaaaaarō _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Akiiiiirrraaaaaa _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i love you so much _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lol I love you too baby _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wanna have a trailer park boys marathon this weekend _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ So, so much. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay ❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You seem so happy. I love it. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i feel so genuinely happy. downside: i also dont feel as funny _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You’re always funny. You’re just not using humor to cope as much anymore which is actually a good thing. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh my god my heart _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont deserve you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You deserve everything and even more than that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no, you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you’re actually the best boyfriend ever and i wish wed started dating sooner _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Look at you expressing yourself. But I feel the same way. ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ come over _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh, you’re home? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya i got home last night at like 1am _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Wow that’s early. For you, anyway lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah yesterday was just a long day for everyone _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ next weekend were going to do something though when we didnt just work and all that _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Right _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thats okay? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Of course. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ see you soon??? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yes ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i love you yūtarō ❤️❤️ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You too. _


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has become a world of its own but its my comfort story fr at this point thank you so much if youve made it this far and thank you for sticking around ❤️❤️❤️ it means so much

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i am. i am toxicly masculine. vroom vroom v8 trucks and uh get OUT OF HERE with your feminine twink asses thank _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi sits on the floor in front of Suna in the living room as he examines his new eyeliner in a compact mirror with his painted nails, in contrast to his muscle shirt and exercise shorts. Caption: yeah okay dude _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow tsumu can you stop being jealous for 5 seconds _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ of what? who? why? how? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna drags Kunimi closer to him by one leg under his arm while steadily zooming in on Atsumu’s unimpressed face. Caption: omg hes so jealous someone else gets to touch me and its still not him _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no i lived that fantasy when you were a crying mess and i am more than okay with you never touching me again _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ m i s t a k e _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna attempts to hug Atsumu while Atsumu attempts to flee. Their struggle falls to the floor and Atsumu kicks the glass coffee table in his fight hard enough to cause concern. Caption: rip to this house _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ please stop them before our mom makes us move out _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ dude LOL toxic masculinity aside theyre both way stronger than i am. muscle goblins. i go in there and i become part of the mess sorry about it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fair enough _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ now theyre fighting over their relationships oh god can someone pick me up lol _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wdym _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They wrestle on the floor, neither really able to get the upper hand for too long. Atsumu shoves him by the face. _

_ “At least I’m not  _ cucking  _ my boyfriend!” _

_ “Cucking implies sex. You sound  _ stupid.  _ At least I’d have a boyfriend to cuck!” _

_ “I could definitely have a boyfriend if I wanted!” _

_ “No! Because you think  _ pining  _ is  _ romantic—“

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha you tell him rinnie _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im telling him you called him that _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no dont _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ MY NAME IS NOT VERONICA STOP CALLING ME RINNIE _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i didnt even say anything im so sorry _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ITS CUTE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I AM A MAN I AM NOT CUTE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ V8 TRUCKS REMEMBER A M A N _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what is a v8 truck rin _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ the kind that runs on tomato juice i have to imagine. shut up _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay and kat von d is the best makeup brand for eyeliner right? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ the formula is good but we dont support the brand because shes unethical. duh. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok rinnie _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ STOP _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rinnie lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god youre lucky i love everything you both do _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmfao rinnie rin rintarō _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im going to fucking murder you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ anyways ill be home soon _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kunimi wanna help me make onigiri since theyll be dead? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sure _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I hope you’ve been having a fun weekend there Akira ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i am! ❤️ even if im about to witness a murder but thats life _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YALL. AKAASHI HAS A CAMEO. PLEASE. FOR $15 WE CAN MAKE HIM SAY ANYTHING WE WANT. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Well, that was a good month. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i tooooooooold you theyd find out quick _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Think my neighbors follow you on anything? DO YOU THINK IF YOU POSTED THEIR ADDRESS SAYING YOU HATE THEM THEN THEYD MOVE? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please stop asking me to dox people. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ So, then if I paid you to scream about how Yaku is being a stupid idiot that’s stupid and dumb you’d do it and he’d stop being stupid and dumb? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if i paid you to say youre the best lil cock slut on this planet aside from miya atsumu would you do it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I hate it here. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i put an order in lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ oh god _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lmfao I’ll make it later ❤️❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok ❤️ _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Goshiki. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Loooooooool _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ You say like we didn’t hook up again last night. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ It was your birthday. What was I supposed to do? Spend money on you? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Besides, you know the best way to a man’s heart, don’t you? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ food? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ the stomach? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ poetry? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ memes? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Dick. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Wow. You were all ready for that or something. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ LMFAO SEND HELP THAT KILLED ME _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so akaashi if i paid you to say youre the best lil cock slut in the world aside from miya atsumu and the bowl cut brat would you do it _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ IFKWKSNABAIANF F S _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LOL NOW YOURE THE BOWL CUT BRAT LMFAO _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Hey, man. Whatever. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ You shouldn’t make fun of the things you like. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ You make fun of me all the time. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ya I’m just gonna let ya do the math on that one. Later. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ hawk roasheuqud wiqownf coanand  _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey. Does anyone know a girl that figure skates? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ why omg are you going to skate why do you really look up to akaashi that much thats so cute omg you love him so much its adorable i love him and i love you and you love him but does he love you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tbh tho just because akaashis tryna lose weight by taking skating lessons doesnt mean you need to too your body still looks great dude!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wait what why _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay. Moving past the fact that you basically just called us fat. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHAT NO I DIDNT IM JUST SAYING ITS WHAT HES DOING _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you. That’s so much better. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay everyone stop being mad at me in 1… 2… 3… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ did it work _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m not doing this to lose weight. I already take care of my body and I am the same weight I was in high school, thanks. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow. Thank you. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**__ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What?? Relax Akaashi. You would’ve thought your fan base of a cool half mill would leave you more secure, not less. You’re gorgeous. Perfect. A literal goddess in human skin. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ not to mention how FAT THAT ASS IS god i love it 🥵🥵🤌🤌🤌😤😤😤😤✨✨😩😩🥺🥺 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m disappearing tonight. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ And I’m taking Raph with me. Good luck explaining that to Artie. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ nooooooooooooooooo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ ANYWAYS. Does anyone know a girl that figure skates? Or just girls in general? Can you please send me their usernames? I’m looking to relive the trauma of my mother living vicariously through me in my youth. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lmfao mood _

**_This isn’t weird, please open it_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey. So, basically I’m looking for a figure skating partner. Idk if any of you skate or if you do if you’d be interested. But uh. Yeah. I’m trying to get back into it after about eight or nine years. Trying to find some hobbies. Oh, god. Yeah. Just lmk. Or don’t. Up to you. But it’d be a lot cooler if you did! _

**_Tanaka Saeko:_ ** _ OMG YOURE LIKE SO NERVOUS LMFAO _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ aren’t you bokutos friend?? you’d think that you’d be half as secure as him to be his bestie like that _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ how is he anyways?? he NEVER answers _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ akaashi, too. whats up with him?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Akaashi is in Italy with Bokuto right now. He got fired from his job like a month ago and now he has a career in social media I think? His accounts kinda blew up _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ NO WAY ONE MIN _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ HEBDLAND FIANF F OMGGGGGG _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Screenshot from Akaashi’s alt account on Instagram. It’s a selfie of him in an antique mirror, showing mostly only his abdomen and thighs, cut off at his chest. He wears a very effeminate, scanty outfit with the focus on his garters on his thighs. _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ WHEN I SAY THIS KILLED ME _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ OMG HES SO PRETTY i aspire _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ dont aspire, girl you already are _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ omg aw 🥺🥺💕💕 _

**_Suzumeda Kaori: 😘😘😘_ **

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ why is his account straight ART wtf akaashi _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from Akaashi’s account. It’s his and Bokuto’s silhouette in the water in Italy at sunset. Bokuto holds Akaashi up from under his arms and they kiss. _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ thank GOD they have everything they deserve the weirdos i love them _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ me too omg 🥺🥺🥺😩😩😩😩😩 _

**_Shimizu Kiyoko:_ ** _ I apologize. I did track, but not skating. Yachi? _

**_Haiba Alisa:_ ** _ Omg aw you were so nervous 💔💔 its okay its just us girls :) _

**_Yamaka Mika:_ ** _ Why would you even add me to this? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It was a difficult decision. Then I noticed you and Daishō broke up (again) and thought it was worth a shot because I really need a skating partner. _

**_Yamaka Mika:_ ** _ Oh. Yeah. Well, no thank you. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Understood. _

**_Shimizu Kiyoko:_ ** _ Yachi??? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Ahhhhhh I mean I do know HOW to skate. I did it growing up. But it’s been awhile. And I was never that good. I don’t think I’d be a good match for this! I’m sorry. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Like I said, it’s been awhile for me, too. It’s worth a shot, no? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I just think I’d hold you back. Idk. I don’t want to disappoint you or anything especially because it seems like you really want to do it and are really nervous _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Plus what if you are using this as a front for something different?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ A front? For what? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ IDK like a murder ring or human trafficking or uh… I’m not sure! I don’t know you. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol, fair enough I guess. What do I do to prove I am not an evil mastermind and am in fact just a nerd boy who wants to skate? _

**_Shimizu Kiyoko:_ ** _ I can go with you, Yachi. I think it’ll be fun for you and you should take the opportunity to expand your world a bit. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah. Expand your world and whatnot _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Normally I’d apologize for judging you but IM SORRY I’m not doing that this time because this whole thing has been a bit suspect but if Kiyoko comes with me (and maybe Shōyō) then I suppose it should be fine. I’m sorry. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol don’t apologize. _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I said I’m not apologizing. I stand by it. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Right. Okay, then I’ll direct message you? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sweet, okay _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Another screenshot from Akaashi’s account. Another mirror selfie in dim light of him in tight suit pants and a half unbuttoned, deep red shirt. His camera covers his face and he leans casually with his other hand loosely in his pocket. _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ yukie if we BOTH asked really nicely if we could have his babies our chances would be higher and then our kids would have his genes _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ omg youre so right lets do it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Alrighty that’s enough for me _

**_its not gay if its a four way_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** Oliver Tree  _ plays loudly as Kunimi and Osamu focus on making onigiri in the kitchen. Suna sits at the table as he films them dancing around. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Cute. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hey. You said this thing only works if we’re entirely honest with how we feel, right? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh ya i did why _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I feel horrible saying this but I need to be honest. I’m sorry. I just feel a bit excluded by the fact that whenever you have time with Akira, Osamu seems to be involved when I don’t ever really get to do that. It just feels a bit biased, I guess? Like no one really wants me around. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samus only really around out of necessity. i dont feel comfortable in my own home so we stay here because i practically live here _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why don’t you ever go to Akria’s? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay if were being completely honest its just because i feel like youd show up and i wouldnt be able to tell you no _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ But you guys hang out with Osamu all the time? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ not really. he mostly leaves us alone and if he doesnt then im perfectly comfortable telling him to fuck off and then he does _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but hes hardly ever home. we just snap when he is ig _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh, okay. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what can we do to fix that then kindaichi _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Idk I’m sorry. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ don’t apologize. let’s figure this out _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ill take one for the team _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kuns time to meet my family ig _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh shit _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You don’t need to. I probably just didn’t understand the full situation before I complained. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah it’ll happen eventually why not just get it out of the way _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You’re making it sound like a whole thing. Meeting your family, I mean. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it is a whole thing _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I mean. Not any more than just introducing a friend, right? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no? im introducing a partner. and my parents to the fact that i have multiple relationships with boys. itll be a disaster. itll be a whole thing _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Is that your title? Partner? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya for now. were not just friends. you understand that, right? its kinda important that you understand that. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ but were not dating _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i mean, we are _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not like THAT though _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. I guess I didn’t understand this as well as I thought. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay. basics, again as things stand now, deep friendship. platonic touching (hugs, cuddles, lap sitting, etc.), no sex, no kissing, no romantic intentions. but we do dates. friend dates, i guess? television, painting nails, music, hanging out but its more intimate than just hanging out with someone? and i want kunimi to be in my life forever. i still want to do those things when were all gross and flabby and wrinkled. and i dont want him doing those things with anyone else (aside you, obviously. idc) so its like dating. and id do things like live with him or open bank accounts with him or get pets with him. obviously at your discretion. partner things. just without like. sex stuff. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Ya, that’s what I thought. I just don’t understand how that makes it a big deal to meet your parents. Because it’s just really close friends. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im stepping back because im getting frustrated _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i literally dont know how i can explain it better than that. if you don’t understand idk if you will _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok chill. step back. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im sorry. people have been messaging me and invalidating the fuck out of this and ive been getting defensive. i mean no offense, kindaichi. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lets all take a break and try this again later okay arguing doesnt help _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ agreed _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i didnt mean to argue. im sorry. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ It’s okay. Just enjoy your weekend. I’m gonna go hang out with Maki and Mattsun _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that sounds really fun i hope you have a great time you deserve that _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Thank you. I will. I hope you all have a good time, too. I love you, Akira. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ I love you too! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i apologize again, kindaichi. i hope were cool. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I apologize for invalidating you. I didn’t mean to. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you didn’t. i was defensive. well talk about this on monday. ill think of a way to explain this properly. or do my best. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i appreciate you, man. im sorry. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Stop apologizing. Have fun. Snap me still _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure. _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ ❤️ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow you guys are really growing up _

**_Be a good citizen, Make a donation_ **

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ AKAAAAASHI _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ AKAAAAAAAAAASHI _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes, hello? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG THE GIRLS YES HELLO HI HOW ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU UP TO _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ thinking about all the money you owe me, bokuto:) _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yukippe ive never borrowed a thing from you (pls ill go broke) _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ we came here to make a joke about having akaashis kids but i feel weird about it now _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ me too honestly hahahaha _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi stares at his phone in horror with a hand pressed firmly under his nose. Caption: you broke him _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ hahahahahaha _

**_Shirofuku Yukie: 😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i cant believe you want AKAASHIS sperm when im literally RIGHT HERE. my kids would be way better than akaashis _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or actually _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hm _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ damn im mad our genes cant be mixed. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wait akaashi can our genes be mixed _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No, Bokuto-san. No, they can’t. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ugh 💔💔💔😤😤😤😤😤 _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ sooooooooooo wanna make a donation akaashi:) _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ be a good neighbor!:) _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I thought you were joking. _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ we totally were!! _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _...unless? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m confused. No. What? I’m going to bed. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi lays on the floor tightly enveloped in a blanket. Caption: 😂😂😂😂😂🤌🤌🤌🤌 _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ omg LOOOOL he hasnt changed AT ALL _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ LOL neither has bokuto _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ now hes demanding ginger tea 😂😂 you guys actually broke him he only wants that when hes REALLY REALLY SICK _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ me handling this mess is the payment for the money i borrowed in high school _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ so youre really not ever paying me back? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HAVE A GOOD NIGHT I LOVE YOUUUU 💕💕💕💕❤️❤️❤️❤️✨✨✨ _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ lmfao love you too _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ 😂😂 you too bokuto miss you _

**_Shirofuku Yukie:_ ** _ havent changed a bit. still complete weirdos. _

**_Suzumeda Kaori:_ ** _ just with a lot more money and further away lol _


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC for yachi because i ship kiyoko w tanaka

**_Hitoka Yachi and Ando Mai_ **

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ She films Kuroo from on the ice. He swears a Nekoma hoodie and black pants. He stares at the ice as he skates in a broad circle before looking up and furrowing his brow at her. _

_ “Why are you filming me?” _

_ “For my girlfriend! She’s excited about this!” _

_ Kuroo smiles and raises a hand, “Hi, Yachi-san’s girlfriend.” _

_ He slowly stops by dragging his picks, “Thank god you’re gay. That makes me feel a bit more comfortable.” _

_ “Me too about you.” _

_ Kuroo laughs as the video cuts off. _

_ Caption: Even though I saw him last week, he’s still scary as heck. Why’s he so tall?? _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Hahahahaha it’ll be fine!! Are you two actually skating this time then?? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ We’re at least trying!! _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ I’m excited to see it:):):) _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Oh! Also, HI CAT MAN! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ She films Kuroo as he skates forward with a determined look on his face. He turns backwards and builds up momentum before pulling in a deep breath and turning, kicking his picks into the ice and nearly immediately wiping out. Yachi squeaks loudly. He groans and turns onto his back, sprawling his arms out before laughing brightly. _

_ “We got a lotta work to do, huh?” _

_ “I’d say so!” Yachi exclaims. _

**_Ando Mai: 😦😦😦_ ** _ Is he okay??? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Yes!!! I guess that was his first real attempt since he was thirteen?? _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Wow that’s five years!! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Actually about seven! He’s almost twenty!! _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ T W E N T Y?? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Yeah!! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kuroo films Yachi as she skates in a broad circle to pick up speed. She seems to change her mind and instead moves into a scratch spin then moves down into a ‘broken leg sit spin’. _

_ Kuroo cheers for her, “Oh, my god, YES, Yachi-san!” _

_ She stumbles over before she can stand, her pants already covered in shaved ice. She pressed a hand to her dizzy head and laughs with him. _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ SORRY I didn’t see the notification!! YOURE SO GOOD OMG WTH You two better compete!! Are you still there?? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ No, we left after about two hours. It’s tough work!! I’m used to watching other people do the sports now 😰😰😰 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Did you have fun?? What are you doing now?? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I did! We’re at a cafe now. He insisted on getting me a mocha for helping him and now we’re studying together. _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kuroo fiddles with the straw in his iced coffee as he stares intently at his textbook. He has a large, purple bruise on his face. There’s a shit ton of books, papers and folders between them and it seems as though they’re sharing the highlighters in the middle of the mess.  _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Omggg his notes look so neat. Have you found someone who’s just as big a nerd as you? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ APPARENTLY he’s going into sports marketing. It’s similar enough to my mom’s job that I am a bit spooked LOL 😝 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Lololol it’s totally different from your mom’s job _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Trueeee. He’s also dating Shōyō’s best friend Kozume Kenma which is neat _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Oh awww cute🥰🥰🥰 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Are you just not going to tell me what happened to his face or??? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I was hoping not to 😭😭😭 I accidentally punched him really hard _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ 🤭🤭🤭🤭😂😂😂😂😂😂 HITOKAAAAAAAA _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 😭😭😭😭 _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ IN MY DEFENSE HE ALSO ACCIDENTALLY HULK SMASHED ME INTO THE BOARDS _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ OH MY GOD NOOOOO _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ WERE NOT VERY GOOD BUT WERE TRYING 😭😭😭 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ YOU CAN DO IT _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I HOPE SO _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Omg… _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ What???? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kuroo leans his head in one hand while continuing to play with his straw with the other. He smiled smally at her, peeking up through his bangs. Caption: WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THIS??? _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Wtf???? _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Omg……  _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ WHAT??? GO OUT SWINGING _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ I asked and he said “I don’t know. You’re talking to your girlfriend, right? Reminds me of when I think of Kenma. It just makes me happy when happy people are happy.” 😖😖😖😭😭😭😭 That’s so sweet. _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Omg 😍😍😍😍 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Are you still coming for dinner?? 🥺🥺👉👈 _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Yesssss 😌😌😌 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Okay see you soooon 😍😍🥰🥰🥰🥰😘😘 enjoy your nerd date with nerd boy _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ Omg don’t say it like that 😳😳😳😳 _

**_Ando Mai:_ ** _ Hahahahaha see you soon ❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Hitoka Yachi:_ ** _ YES ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi and Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ There is a flower arranging course this weekend in Sendai. Would you care to attend with me? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Details. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ It’s at the tertiary civic centre, low expected attendance and begins promptly at eleven in the morning on Saturday with an optional second class on Sunday. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hm. Flower arranging sounds horrible. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ I’m sure you would find hidden merit in it. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Pass. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ There is a similar course in the secondary civic centre the following Monday for woodworking. Is that more preferable? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Less. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ The museum of popular culture in Tokyo is having an exhibit on David Bowie. I don’t personally care too much for him, but I read it’s exquisite. How about that? There’s tickets available for Thursday. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Are you lonely, Wakatoshi-kun? _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Yes. Very much so. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hm. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Me, too. Let’s do all of it. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Okay. I’ll sign us up. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I expect you to intimidate all the people who for some reason don’t get the hint from my glare to get away from me. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ That goes without saying. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Okay. I’ll see you on Saturday at eleven sharp. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I felt you would appreciate this._

__

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _Haha Tendo will love it. Thank you for this._

_ Seen. _

**_Text Conversation — Tenma Udai and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ hey akaashi-san _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, wow! Tenma-san. How are you? _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ ya know livin the dream. yourself? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Me too! Only with less sarcasm lol _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ good! hey, think you can give me some advice? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What kind of advice? _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ manga advice _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sure, but I don’t work at the magazine anymore. I’m not sure if I’m the best option. Perhaps your editor would be better? _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ you never really worked in the magazine for the manga. its more for your personal opinion than your professional one _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sure, I can do that. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ ZKZ is coming to a close. im happy with where its at but its got me thinking about whats next. since ZKZ was so successful im basically greenlit for whatever comes next now but what is next, ya know? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m not sure, Tenma-san. Did you have any ideas at all? _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ how do you think a volleyball manga would do? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hah I think you’d have a very supportive audience, myself included. That sounds very interesting. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ watching that match a couple years ago really got me thinking. idk. i just think itd be neat _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sports mangas are on the upswing. Though, I may be biased, I do think it’s a wonderful idea. It’s incredible that you’re already considering the next thing! I would’ve thought you’d be more upset about zom’bish ending. You always spoke about it very fondly while we worked together. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ i cried for four straight hours while writing the script to the last chapter of zom’bish. jk it was closer to sixteen. drawing was hard. i couldnt see. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You accomplished something amazing. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ thanks. i appreciate it _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ thanks for your opinion. ill be in touch _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sure. Don’t cry anymore, alright? _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ what? at all? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Maybe a bit. In moderation. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ ill do my best lol its worse than a break up _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Probably. I can see that being accurate. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ feels like a big part of me is actually dying but hey time for the new as you say so right _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ nerd. congratulations on your engagement. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you very much. Congratulations on all you’ve accomplished and all that’s yet to come. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ drinks next time youre in japan. works been bleak knowing your dumb ass isnt kicking around doing next to nothing _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So many lies in that message, but yes. I’d be honored. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ lol ya you worked harder than any other there its a shame they fired you. probably didnt wanna have to reset the entire work culture there to catch up with you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Please, don’t flatter me. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ or maybe they were worried about all the morally obligated raises theyd have to give you and pulled the plug early _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ anyway im gonna go cry in excess about my story ending. thanks for your opinion _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ All you mangakas are the same!!! Sleep, don’t cry! There’s only so much time! _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ i can do both at the same time. drawing isnt the only talent necessary to be a mangaka _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That is the truth. Have a good cry/sleep Tenma-san. _

**_Tenma Udai:_ ** _ you too akaashi-san. you too _

* * *


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my headache is legible lol this is more a set up than anything sorry love you

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films from a distance at practice as Kageyama starts drinking his daily milk from a plastic water bottle. Hinata gasps loudly and runs over and literally kicks it out of his hand. Kageyama stares after the milk before looking at his suddenly empty hands. Then, he looks at Hinata, who just smiles down at him._

_“Sorry. I saw a bug in it.”_

_“I didn’t see a bug?” Kageyama looks back to the bottle._

_“Trust me, I was doing you a favor.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“We better clean this up!”_

_“But you—“ Kageyama sighs and nods, “Okay.”_

_Caption: I told Hinata I was prepared to actually murder him if I saw one more milk product today._

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I cannot EXPRESS how hard I just sighed. BACK. TO. FUCKING. BASICS. HUH????_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _omgggg TIME WAAAARPP_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _TSUUUKKIIII🥰🥰😍😍😘😘❤️❤️💕💕✨✨💕💕🥰🥰❤️❤️_

 **_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _oh, my god. no. we were doing SO WELL with our anti-streak._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _omg i cant believe i dropped the figurative ball (not the literal one because god im too good for that now)_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Humble_

_Kōtarō Bokuto changed Tetsurō Kuroo’s nickname to Tetsurō Bokuto!_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _better_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _OMG_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _I HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Oh no_

_Kōtarō Bokuto changed Akaashi Keiji’s nickname to Bokuto Keiji!_

_Kōtarō Bokuto changed Tsukishima Kei’s nickname to Bokuto Kei!_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _and my harem begins 😈😈😈😈_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _What kind of manga are you reading???_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _the good kind_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Hinata squats in front of Kageyama, who has a new bottle. Hinata attempts taking it away, but Kageyama isn’t letting him._

_“Seriously! There’s a bug in this one, too! Can’t you see it?”_

_“No, because it doesn’t exist.”_

_Hinata sighs dramatically and sits on one foot, forcing it’s lid open. He holds it closer to Kageyama, so he can see into the top._

_“See it now?”_

_“No?”_

_“Look closer, then.”_

_Kageyama leans in closer and Hinata squeezes the bottle, spraying milk all over Kageyama. Before the setter can process what happened, Hinata is already tearing away._

**_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _LMAO_

 **_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Hahaha classic. Brings me back._

 **_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Bokuto-san, why is my name like this?_

 **_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Tetsurō’s as well?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _because i love you??? 🥺🥺👉👈_

 **_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Oh, goodness._

_Bokuto Keiji changed Kōtarō Bokuto’s nickname to Kōtarō Akaashi!_

**_Kōtarō Akaashi:_ ** _I AM. DEAD. IVE BEEN SLAIN HELP_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Can y’all stop being in love for like .4 seconds? Asking for a friend. Thanks._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Forwarded a story!_

 **_Story:_ ** _Keishin Ukai_

 _He stands outside the gym with headphones in and films himself as he puffs on a cigarette. The music playing on his phone plays in the story—_ Teenagers _by_ My Chemical Romance. 

_He flips the camera and shows Kageyama attempting to seek revenge on Hinata, who just barely manages to evade him as they both yell at each other._

_He turns around just as Kageyama catches Hinata by the back of the shirt._

_Caption: teenagers scare the living shit out of me too fuck man SOS_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHA WHO LET THIS MAN EDUCATE_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I DONT KNOW IF HES EVEN PAID OKAY I DONT BLAME HIM_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I ALSO HAD THAT JOB FOR A TIME AND I DEFINITELY NEEDED A RAISE_

_Miya Atsumu replayed six snaps!_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _tragic, really. a goody two shoes because he hasnt learned otherwise in his two entire years of life_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _what_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _because only two year olds should drink that much milk_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _stop pretending like you don’t understand me_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _it just wasnt funny_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _BUT you know what IS funny?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _…?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _atsuMOO. like a cow. cows make milk. laugh._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _https://open.spotify.com/track/043dDJ9u0PQ3ooAXMgcwOe?si=WA42MKm6QNOYHhga0crCuA_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _yes hahahaha the support thank you_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i gotchu_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i actually hate both of you so much_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A homemade box. It’s decently crafted. It’s stained a deep color with brass hinges. Sakusa is barely visible in the background, examining his own box. Caption: I made a box._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _WOOOOOOOW A BOX THATS INCREDIBLE ITS EVERY BIT AS INTERESTING AS YOU AS A PERSON shut up_

 **_Tendō Satori:_ ** _Why do you want me to fight you 💂‍♂️💂‍♂️💂‍♂️_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Honestly, I welcome death at this point. Life without Iwachan is pointless._

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _See? You and I aren’t so different. Perhaps since we are now out of high school we can put the bulk of our petty rivalry behind us and start a new chapter._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _That’s where you’re wrong. I will be ANYTHING if it means not being like you. And right now that means incredibly petty. So, uh, SUCK A F U C K I N G egg._

_Oikawa Tōru left the chat._

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _lmfao wat_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _dont ask its a whole thing_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _perfect because i didnt really care_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT IS LIL SKSKSKSUSAS BOX SHOW IT OFF_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _he isnt in this chat_

_Suna Rintarō added Sakusa Kiyoomi to chat!_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _show us your dumb asf thing_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Ushijima examines his box and he films it while holding it in one hand. He puts it down and opens it up to show the inside._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _wowwww so coooool sakusa_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _is anyone dead on karasuno yet or what_

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Kageyama and Hinata sit on their knees with their heads bowed as Ukai gestures broadly and scolds them._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _omg sakusa you should def come for dinner tn_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _i mean, im going to kunimis and samus gonna be working but you should def come_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Why would you invite me over if you won’t be there? What, exactly, are you attempting to instigate?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ok what if im there_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I’ll consider it._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _im gonna get you so. high. oh my god bring ushiwaka oh my god please_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _I am not doing drugs._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _FINE WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT BUT PLEASE_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _I’ll allow Kiyoomi-kun to respond first. I will go if he goes._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _okokok im gonna emotionally prepare myself for grovelling_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Forwarded a story!_

 **_Story:_ ** _Keishin Ukai_

_He squats outside of the gym and runs a hand over his weary face, speaking only in a whisper._

_“I found a whole chunk of grey hair this week. It’s growing. I swear— these kids. Someone save me. I’m too young to die now.”_

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _MY HAIR HAS ALWAYS BEEN GREY I WAS BORN STRESSED AND SHOCKED OKAY SUCK IT UP_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I’m telling him you said that._

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _Pft I’m telling him myself when we all go for drinks this weekend._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Lolol good plan ❤️_

 **_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _THANK YOU 😤😤❤️_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _I AM GOING TO MURDER MY NEIGHBORS. SHUT THE FUCK UP. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP._

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Wait. Wait._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Wait._

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Wait._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Oh, my god. Are you serious?_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _ARE YOU??? OH MY GOD SHUT UP IWAIZUMI I HAVENT SLEPT IN FOREVER._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ME NEITHER. HOLY GOD. WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD??_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _IM NOT LOUD YOURE LOUD WTF_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _IM MAKING YOU COOKIES TO WELCOME YOU TO THE BUILDING_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Wait._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Please be sure to only come between 9AM and 7PM._

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Why?_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Becaaaaaaause I am very busy during the day and can’t afford the distraction. Very vital that I have that alone time during the day._

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Okay??? That... REALLY explains why I can only come during the day, then. But it’s okay. Don’t explain, I’m afraid to know. I’ll bring them tomorrow then!_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Sure!! After 9AM, right?_

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _Yep. And before 7pm._

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Okay. Good. Cool. See you then. And I’ll hear you every moment until then._

 **_Tetsurō Bokuto:_ ** _I’ll be less petty lol_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Us as well._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _omg what a HEARTWARMING resolution_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sakusa open your dms ffs_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Okay._


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this turned into a whole big thing oops (when you only know how to write angst oops)  
> also this is heavy on weed just as a CW as well as a drug related drawing at the end

**_its not gay if its a four way_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _k lets fuckin DO THIS_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent four photos!_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _thanks for coming to my ted talk_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _so, it’s like that. or dead centre. idk. in that little space. maybe. ITS HARD TO CLASSIFY, but yes. if eros was the way the highlighted portion in that other screenshot was what eros meant. okay?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _rin youre coming in a bit hot_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _IM NOT ANGRY IM EXCITED_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _aww_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _someone tell me it makes sense_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _it makes sense_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _babe i love you but we all knew you think so SOMEONE ELSE_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _awww_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _can you two GO TO SLEEP ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING IF YOU SLEPT MORE AT NIGHT YOU WOULDNT HAVE TO NAP SO OFTEN JESUS YOURE GREMLINS GOODNIGHT._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _^^ This. I’m exhausted. The light burns my eyes. Good ight._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _oops_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _there there_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _weasels are nocturnal tho_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _idk about that_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _why not_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i am THIS CLOSE TO BLOCKING BOTH OF YOU. GO. TO. SLEEP._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ill dm you kuns. also LOVE YOU OSAMU IF I KEEP MESSAGING DO YA THINK YOUD CHOKE ME_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _keep it up and im never choking you again_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _goodnight._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ok. good morning. it makes sense baby_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ew dont call me that call me… idk something better_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _lmfao you love being called baby stop being fake_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _F A K E excusez moi_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _lmfao_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Sent a photo!_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _AHHH LMFAO_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _aint that the truth_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ok brb i gotta shower and shit when i come back kindaichi better be telling me it makes sense or im gonna cry_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _not really, but ya know. in spirit_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay. Here’s the plan. I’m coming to your hang out thing tonight. Act exactly how you do when you’re at Osamu’s. The little conversation you had after the screenshots made me understand the situation better than the screenshots themselves tbh_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _are you sure??? ushiwaka and sakusa-san will be there tn too_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes, I’m sure. I will understand this. I want you to be happy. I will understand this._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i love you so much_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _i love you too_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _okaaaaaay but i gave everyone else this warning: im not responsible if my parents suck your self esteem straight from your body_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Lol duly noted_

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you sure you want this??_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Yes??_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _okay but if they act EXACTLY like how they do when theyre here then be prepared to “fuck off” all night lolol_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Really?? It’ll be fine._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I’ll probably snap you all night then if I’m being excluded lol_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _fine w me im just at work and its kinda dead_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He and Kunimi sit at the end of Suna’s long, roundabout driveway. Caption: How do I know if he’s even here?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _why wouldnt he be there_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _He told Akira he was running late so idk if he's home yet. He hasn’t answered yet._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Oh, actually._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He rolls Kunimi’s window down as Suna speeds up beside them and slams on his brakes. He’s still wearing his practice clothes. He rolls down his own window and leans on the steering wheel._

_“Ready for this shit show? Just follow me, you can park behind me.”_

_“Sure.”_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _lmfao thats why i dont let him drive_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He stands in the large kitchen with Suna and Kunimi. Suna distributes food from large, paper bags when the door opens._

_A woman’s voice calls out, “Rintarō? You home?”_

_“Yes,” he says flatly._

_“I’m making dinner soon—“_

_Kindaichi keeps his camera forward as the woman enters the room and falls silent upon seeing the other boys and the food. Suna’s face is decidedly blank as he slides a container of fish heavy sushi over to her. She stares down at it in surprise._

_“Eat it. Fish is good for the… You know,” Suna mutters as he picks up his own container and turns his back to her._

_Caption: SOS holy god this is so tense and we haven't even been introduced yet_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya thats why were at my house all the time_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna stares down at an ultrasound photo. He blinks several times at it while holding it in a death grip. His step mother moves around, trying to get a feeling for his reaction. His face falls into anger, but if you blinked, you’d miss it. He turns around and walks away._

_“Where are you going?” She asks._

_“Fuck off.”_

_Caption: Holy shit?_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _unfortunately thats a civil interaction_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Seriously?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya tbh shes being nicer too because you guys are there_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Oh._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi and Suna sit on a couch across the room from him in Suna’s basement. Suna has his hand on the inside of Kunimi’s thigh as they scroll through their phones. Loud rap plays. Caption: Is this seriously all they do? They got high and haven’t even spoken for about forty five minutes._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya thats p much it kinda boring_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _I’m surprised._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _atsumu just left lmk when he gets there. hes ALSO terrible at driving just wanna make sure he doesnt die_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _oops i mean i wanna make sure i know exactly when he dies so i know the stronger twin prevailed_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _idc about him_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Lmao okay_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Atsumu hops down the basement stairs and immediately screws his face up. Kindaichi moves the camera to where Atsumu was looking. Suna and Kunimi transitioned to watching one phone, nearly on top of each other. Caption: He has arrived._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _damn._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay. Ushiwaka and Sakusa are here, too. The energy is tense. This is horrible._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _give it a minute lmfao_

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sits across the room from Kunimi and Suna. Sakusa and Ushijima sit on a couch to the side. Kindaichi leans in curiously to watch them as well. Kunimi pulls a long bong toke and Suna grabs him by both cheeks in one of his hands as he pulls away from it. He pulls Kunimi’s face close so they’re just over an inch apart and inhales Kunimi’s expelled smoke before sitting back and blowing it out in O’s. Sakusa scrunches his face up, Ushijima remains stony faced, Kindaichi blinks slowly and the camera shakes as Atsumu laughs._

_Caption: what the FUCK did i just witness_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _omg suna show them the way with the j instead_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _it looks cool_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Even Ushijima’s face shows slight shock as Suna takes a lit joint and puts the ember end into his mouth. Kunimi leans forward and quickly inhales the smoke Suna pushes out. Suna flips the joint back around and actually inhales as Kunimi releases the smoke from his mouth and inhales it again through his nose. Caption: Holy shit???_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Wow you guys got closer since I left, huh? What’s up with that?_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _pass_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _vito_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _long story_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Ya. What they said._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Alrighty then?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Sus lol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ITS VALID OKAY AKAASHI ITS A REAL THING_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _What is?_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Oh. Nvm. Just remember this when the time comes: I will F I G H T you._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _…Right._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _if you wanna fight akaashi u gotta fights me first big boi 😤😤😤😤_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _I’ll save that for a particularly suicidal day._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna holds a packed pipe in front of Sakusa. Sakusa glances nervously at him before pressing his lips to the end. Suna lights the bowl and instructs him on how and when to inhale. Sakusa pulls back and sputters out coughs as he exhales. Suna shocks and appals the room by shoving his fingers in his mouth._

_“Don’t cough. It’ll make you higher. You’re too new for that.”_

_Sakusa shoves him harshly away and immediately stands with his tongue stuck out, making speaking hard, “Mouthwash. Right now.”_

_Suna smiles as he leads him away, “This is the best day of my life!”_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _at least he’s happy?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i never ever ever thought id see suna shove his hand in omis mouth like that what the. hell._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _…good._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna dances broadly to_ Hurt _by_ Oliver Tree _while he and Kunimi both sing loudly. Suna dances to the coffee table and packs a bowl while still minutely dancing and thrusts the bong into Ushijima’s hands._

_“Your turn, big boy.”_

_Ushijima glances at Sakusa, who has since retreated into his hoodie and sank back into an armchair. He takes a deep breath and nods._

_“Exhale totally.”_

_Ushijima nods and does so. Suna goes back to singing and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he squats and lights it for him. He instructs him on how to inhale and pulls the bowl for him when it’s time. Suna scrunches his face up and leans back as Ushijima exhales directly onto him. He then visibly struggles to not cough._

_Suna glances over his shoulder at Kunimi and mouths, “Best day EVER!”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Omg Ushiwaka is getting high_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _…good. good. this is good._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Did you guys kill them? Are you hiding the bodies? Is that why you haven’t snapped in a few hours?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna dances around, singing_ S&M _by_ Rhianna _into a hair brush._

_‘Feels so good being bad! There's no way I'm turning back! Now the pain is for pleasure! 'Cause nothing can measure!”_

_Suna thrusts the hairbrush into Kindaichi’s face, making him sing, “Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, out of linez The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.”_

_Suna whoops and dances to Atsumu, shoving the hairbrush into Atsumu’s face. Atsumu glares, but sings quietly, “Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it.”_

_Suna jumps in front of Sakusa, snapping in his face. Sakusa barely opens his bloodshot, glassy eyes to stare at him. Suna holds the hairbrush in his face and leads him into it, “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but…”_

_He leans in and Sakusa quietly murmurs, “Chains and whips excite me.”_

_Sakusa’s head slumps back against the chair and Suna, Atsumu and Kunimi all stare at him in shock. After a few seconds, Suna snaps around to Kindaichi._

_“DID YOU RECORD THAT? SAVE IT. OH, MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”_

_Suna turns back around just as Sakusa leans forward, clutching his stomach. Suna goes to move, but Sakusa grabs him by the front of his sweater and throws up down his front. Suna screams loudly and tries pushing him away, but Sakusa clings to him._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _LMFAOOOOOOOO_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _whats happening now lmfao_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Uhhh Suna got lowkey pissed (or maybe just grossed out) and yelled at Atsumu to go put Sakusa to bed and he’s been showering for like 20 minutes._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Ushijima speaks to a very uncomfortable Kunimi. Ushijima stares at the ceiling and speaks in a slow, monotone voice while Kunimi inches away from him._

_“—Then my mother said it is absolutely unacceptable. So, I moved out. Now I live between Tokyo and Sendai. It isn’t as bad as you’d think. It’s worth the trade off. But then it makes you think about how first your dad left, then your mom told you to go—“_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yikes._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lmao relatable_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Aw :(_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Rip to greening not a good time_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He’s lit by his flash in a guest room. His face is entirely unimpressed as Sakusa heaves and hacks in the background. Caption: literally just fucking kill me_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _he KEEPS OPENING HIS EYES TO SEE IF THE WORLD IS STILL MELTING IT IS GO TO SLEEP_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _aw be nice greening is hard_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ok switch with me then you come comfort an inconsolable teenager and ill go dry hump my best friend in front of my boyfriend_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Not cool, man._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i stand by it_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _a couple points— you would LOVE an opportunity to dry hump suna who are you kidding and if you touch him youll have two people waiting to kill you so:) t r e a d l i g h t l y t h a n k s_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay, really. What did I miss?_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Omg look at you being assertive yes_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _whatever are you switching me or not_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ill take a turn but im not staying up there all night_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _cool hurry up kunimi akira_

**_Miya Osamu and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _hey i was about to go to bed you good there_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Ya, I think._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi’s back in the basement, sitting on the floor with his legs intertwined with Suna’s. He lights Suna’s toke for him and he’s just about to clear it when the door opens at the top of the stairs._

_His stepmother calls down, “Rintarō—“_

_Suna snaps his face away from the bong and glares in her general direction, “Are you fucking stupid? Close the damn door!”_

_“Okay, but—“_

_“I told you I’d be right there. Jesus Christ, CLOSE. THE. DAMN. DOOR. YOU. IDIOT.”_

_The door shuts loudly and she yells down, “Okay, your dad—“_

_“Dad?” He yells back._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Fuck,” Suna thrusts the bong into Kunimi’s hands, rips his sweater off and immediately gets up to go upstairs._

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Wow, I’m shocked to see him being so immature. I mean, immature is believable but this juvenile?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _hes kinda got a point tho_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _his dad lets him smoke in the basement as long as he doesnt smoke anywhere else. theyve got like filters or smth down there and no one else ever uses the space. so it was kinda dumb of her to go down there when she knew what you guys are doing_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Oh. Well, still. He could’ve been nicer._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya true i love him but hes kinda a dick sometimes but family is complicated_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i think its a mix of being creeped out by his dad being attracted to people his age and him taking out his anger that his mother abandoned him out on her. i dont think he really trusts women tbh or maybe just mother figures_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _he even gets weird when my mom tries telling him stuff_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _He’s rude like that to your mom? But your mom is the sweetest lady aside from my mom._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _nah not rude. just weird. like he gets really quiet and you can tell theres just elevator music in his head on a really bad day but on a good day he just smiles strangely and nods until its over_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Suna coming heavily back down the stairs and approaching Kunimi. The latter stares up at him confused. Suna gestures to the door._

_“Ready?”_

_“Oh,” Kunimi shifts. “Now?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Uh,” Kunimi glances at Kindaichi, then nods. “Okay.”_

_“Okay, take your sweater off. She doesn’t need to smell the weed.”_

_“Okay.”_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _omg i need to see this disaster. call me ill mute it_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _Okay._

_Kindaichi Yūtarō wants to call!_

**_Call:_ ** _Kindaichi walks quietly up the stairs and hovers in the hall beside the upstairs living room. They can hear them all settling into seats._

_“Uh, dad. This is Kunimi Akira. We’re dating.”_

_“What? What about that Miya kid? Ah, ya know what? I never much cared for him. What’s your story, K—“_

_Suna interrupts with an edge in his voice, “I’m still with Osamu.”_

_There’s a very long, awkward pause._

_“What do you mean ‘you’re still with him’?”_

_“I’m dating him as well as Kunimi.”_

_There’s more silence._

_“Um. Alright, then.”_

_His stepmom asks, “And you’re alright with that, Kunimi?”_

_Suna begins getting defensive, “Of course he is.”_

_“Let him speak for himself, Rintarō—“_

_“Don’t call me by my given name. You’re not my mother. Why are you even here?”_

_Osamu covers his eyes with his hand and Kindaichi presses his lips into a tight line._

_“Okay.”_

_“No,” his dad nearly shouts. “Enough of the disrespect, Rintarō. She is a part of this family and it’s time for you to behave as such.”_

_“You want me to treat her like my mom?” Suna laughs._

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay.”_

_The stepmom’s voice perks up a tad, “Wait, really? That was really easy. Thank you. It means a lot.”_

_Suna ignores her entirely, “Anyways. Kunimi also has a boyfriend already.”_

_His dad asks, “So you’re just polygamous now? And they’re becoming more and more feminine. Perhaps consider just getting a girlfriend.”_

_They hear Suna stand, “Wow, rude. Okay, well, I’m going to spare him the pain of this conversation—“_

_“Wait, you said Kunimi, right?”_

_“Uh, yeah,” Kunimi says quietly._

_Osamu and Kindaichi both make pained faces._

_“Your brother is Isamu, right? I think my little brother did choir with him? Or maybe another activity, but I’m pretty sure it was choir.”_

_Kindaichi and Osamu both visibly choke._

_“Stop,” Suna snaps._

_“Rintarō—“_

_“What?” She asks. “How is he? Well, I trust. He was really the talent there. I bet he’s making it big now—”_

_“Shut the fuck up. Jesus, READ THE ROOM—“_

_“Excuse me,” Kunimi says._

_Kindaichi shoves his phone in his pocket as Kunimi flees the room. Suna’s father yells at him in the background. Suna tries interjecting, but gets cut off with a louder shout each time. There’s loud static as Kunimi throws himself into his arms._

_“Can we please go home?”_

_“Yeah. Are you sure?”_

_“I want to fucking die. Please, bring me home.”_

_“Okay. One seco—“_

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _holy fucking shit_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i mean there wasnt really any way she couldve known but HOLY FUCKING SHIT what are the odds?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _you two take care tonight then. im sorry this is happening._

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _They’re at a red light. Kunimi sits curled up against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Caption: 1. he stole from suna as an fyi and 2. hes smoked like 6 in a row and idk what to do_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _itll be okay im sure_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _i should probably go see suna too im sure hes also fraying at the edges rn_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Kunimi is curled up in his bed with a joint. Caption: maybe convince him to call_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ya ill try_

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

_Suna Rintarō wants to call!_

**_Call:_ ** _Suna shuffles in a dark room. Kunimi’s camera is entirely black._

_“I’m so sorry,” Suna says in a thick voice._

_“No. Don’t be. There was no way she could’ve known.”_

_“I guess.”_

_“It just sucks,” Kunimi’s voice cracks, Kindaichi shifts beside him._

_“I know,” Suna whispers. “I mean. I can only imagine.”_

_Neither speak for a long time. Kindaichi shuffles again._

_“I love you,” Suna strains._

_“I love you, too.”_

_The silence immediately turns from tense to comfortable._

_“I’m moving out.”_

_“Good. It made me angry how he yelled at you.”_

_“Yeah, me too.”_

_Silence. There’s the sounds of Suna lights and pulling a toke._

_“I’m gonna buy a house, though. It’ll be less than I wanted, but I’m not fucking with rent.”_

_“Good idea.”_

_“Yeah. Then you and Kinny can stay with me a bunch, too. It’ll be nice.”_

_Kunimi’s faint smile is audible, “Yeah. How are the guys?”_

_“Tsumu passed out watching Sakusa so he didn’t die. Sakusa finally, finally went the fuck to sleep. Ushijima knocked out a long time ago. Now Samu is here with me, but he’s asleep already, too. Weak.”_

_“I dunno, I’m pretty tired.”_

_“Yeah, me too. Did you cry as much as I did?”_

_“No one cries as much as you.”_

_Suna laughs lightly, “True. Goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_They let the call play as they fall asleep to soft static and shifting bedsheets._

__


	97. Chapter 97

Am I adding an entire chapter for my STUPID animation?? Yes. I spent like 7 hours on it lmfao please enjoy ❤️ Forgive me

https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeNMqXV9/

please also have this painting of akaashi as a token of appreciation


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt know how to end it also writing is weird rn so its kinda odd lol i hope you enjoy regardless

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits in Suna’s car with him and Osamu. Osamu is in the driver’s seat. He films the outside of Kunimi’s work. _

_ “So, apparently it’s super dead and we decided to ambush Kunimi at work. He’ll hate it.” _

_ They get out of the car and enter as discreetly as possible. Inside the fast food restaurant, trap music plays from the back. Osamu snorts amusedly and shakes his head. _

_ Suna leans forward a bit and whispers, “Where is he?” _

_ As if on cue, Kunimi emerges from the back wearing a much too large work-branded coat. He glances around the floor and sighs. _

_ “Has anyone even touched a bartowel today? It’s gross in here.” _

_ He lifts a rag from the counter and chucks it at a coworker. _

_ “It’s DRY. Why is it dry?” _

_ The other teenager laughs loudly, “It’s dead and everythings already clean!” _

_ Kunimi blinks at him and stares around the decently messy area again, “I never, ever, EVER want to see what your house looks like. Get to work.” _

_ Kunimi sighs again once the worker does as he was asked and grabs a stack of papers to bring to the back, but notices their group. _

_ “I WANT TO DIE.” _

_ A couple coworkers and Suna all reply with, “Same.” _

_ “Oh, my god…” Osamu anguishes. _

_ Kunimi glances back at the one coworker who stopped cleaning in favor of gaping at Suna and Osamu and claps at him, “Hey. Clean now so we don’t have to stay too late after we get killed at ten.” _

_ Suna asks as Kunimi approaches them with his papers, “How do you know you’re getting killed at ten?” _

_ “Oh,” Kunimi waves the papers around. “We have these projections based on past trends and sales— Just kidding. It’s because they didn’t schedule another manager or anyone in the kitchen from ten to eleven and that’s just my luck.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ things are pretty W I L D here too _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He secretly films Akaashi from the kitchen as he struggles  _ hard  _ to open a box of mac and cheese. He folds in on himself as he focuses on opening it. He eventually peels part of one corner of the lid off, but it tears and ultimately makes no change. Akaashi glares at it before grabbing a fork and stabbing it into the top, then struggles to even tear it open with the new hole. Caption: whats stronger? one entire adult human or a cardboard box _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well, the box has glue. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yeah, don’t forget to account for the glue. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 👁 👄 👁_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHAT IS STRONGER ONE ENTIRE ADULT OR A CARDBOARD BOX WITH ✨✨✨ G L U E ™️ ✨✨✨ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Glue box. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Definitely the glue box. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Congratulations on agreeing on something for the first time since I moved in! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why don’t you come say that to my face???? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Seriously, come hang out. OH or I can come there _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Ah, sorry. Our bird is sick. Can’t do anything right now. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You don’t have a bird? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ How do you know? I could absolutely have a bird in here. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I can hear you breathing. I’d hear a bird _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo. Hahaha. Please. Shut up. It's FINE. What do you take me for? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Stay home. Goodnight. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wtf? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ WOW. At least now I know for sure you’ve never gotten away with a lie with me. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Lying is only hard when you respect someone. I’ve lied to you lots. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ooooo whos disagreeing now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi sits across from them at a long table, easily writing numbers down. Caption: hes doing mental math. like, percentages and shit. i dont think i like him anymore. hes too powerful. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg thats horrifying _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You always need to screen people’s math abilities before courtship. Rookie mistake, dude _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Akaashi’s pot, where he stirs religiously. It’s smoking from the element. The dark smoke curls around the pot and Akaashi’s hand, but he doesn’t seem to mind— or even notice it. He zooms in on Akaashi’s flushed face and unfocused eyes, then back to the pot. _

_ “Tesoro mio?” _

_ Akaashi glances up, “Hm?” _

_ “You’re going to start a fire.” _

_ Akaashi looks back down, “Oh.” _

_ Caption: how do you tell someone theyve become unhinged without sounding mean lol _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ like this: G E T. 👏 Y O U R. 👏 S H I T. 👏 T O G E T H E R. 👏👏👏👏👏 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ haha nah im not gonna say that _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He’ll probably figure it out when he sees this cause its a gc you stupid idiot _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh oops ahahaha im so dumb dont mind me i cant BELIEVE i did that omg haha ditzy blonde mb _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi laughs loudly as he tries hard to push the window open. It won’t budge, but he isn’t quitting. Caption: whats stronger one whole adult or a w i n d o w (glueless, trust) _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Window _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ guys kunimis better at work than he is at volleyball _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and i mean thats not necessarily HARD (no offense kuns love you) but hes killing it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he looks so bitchy _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kaashi wants to see _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Kunimi as he’s entirely focused on juggling a few positions at once. He moves between the service area and the kitchen, practically making the food then bagging it as well. Someone tries telling him something by yelling it across the store. Kunimi glowers at his bag before pinching the bridge of his nose as the boy continues yelling at him. _

_ “Don’t talk to me from over there. I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” _

_ “Holy shit,” Suna laughs loudly. _

_ Caption: they really are getting killed though ive never heard him yell this much (but it seems to be working?) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ on god hes commanding this place its so weird _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ suna: i want him to command ME like that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i hear you have sex like every night. i know everything about you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ stop listening to me have sex _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hard not to like jesus _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nympho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i hate you atsumoo. go graze some fields. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you dont hate me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i do when you talk about my sex life you degenerate incurable perv _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg hes using his big boy words you ticked him off _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna glances at his phone while chewing on his thumb’s cuticle. His face is disinterested. Caption: How can you tell? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits on the floor, wrapped in a blanket as he eats his mac and cheese while watching the television with his bowl hugged to his chest. Caption: hows he THIS cute tho _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That is p cute ngl _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Sooooooooooooo cute. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whys he talking so much all the sudden _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Uh. Yeah. He decided to take adderall for a project he needed to finish and now he has a lot of energy. It’s disturbing. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ get it kuroooooooooo 😤😤😤👏👏👏 _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Gross _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ GROSS? LMFAO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nice. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi leans at the head of the long table, listening to Osamu speak when a small female approaches with a limp and tears in her eyes. Kunimi turns when he sees the other boys looking. She glances nervously at the others and Kunimi immediately leads her away from them, though the distance did nearly nothing in terms of privacy. _

_ She cries as she sits and clutches her foot, “The debit holder fell on my foot. The metal part. It feels broken. I can’t stand.” _

_ Kunimi grimaces and squats in front of her, “This is weird, but we should look at it.” _

_ She nods as she cries harder and pulls her shoe and sock off, exposing a deeply swollen and purple toe. Kunimi sucks a shocked breath in and nods, “Okay. That doesn’t look good. I’ll be right back, okay?” _

_ Her voice breaks, “Okay.” _

_ Kunimi disappears and returns momentarily with ice in a blue plastic glove and a thick stack of papers before sitting heavily beside her. She cries more as she places the ice on her foot and Kunimi clicks his pen. _

_ “We need to fill out an incident report before you go home, okay? This way if you need to file for worker’s compensation you can.” _

_ She nods, “Okay.” _

_ Caption: He’s like a BOSS boss. That’s so bizarre. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg hes so maternal i love it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ M A T E R N A L ? ? ? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya like caring and soft _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ were we looking at the same thing? he clearly wanted to die _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya he had to look at someones foot who wouldnt wanna die _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ valid _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ok so artie and his gf stella came for dinner and we’re cooking rn and akaashis human again all is good _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi and a very attractive, blonde woman work in the kitchen. Artie tries going in but Stella hits at him with a dish towel as she yells in loud Italian. They all laugh and Artie raises his hands in surrender as he retreats back to Bokuto. Stella attempts opening a jar a few times before holding it up to Akaashi. _

_ “Per favore aiutatemi!” _

_ Akaashi turns and laughs before taking the jar. Bokuto laughs and jokes with Artie. Akaashi easily opens the jar and hands it back to her and they continue on. Caption: is it bad that i lowkey forget akaashis a man sometimes _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Probably tbh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Actually, nvm. It’s you so probably not _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Gender roles are a social construct. Who cares? Just like breakfast. Eat a meatball sub. IT. DOESNT. MATTER. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ There you have it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh i forget that kuns is a boy sometimes too it just b that way sometimes _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi sits on a table in the smoking section outside of his work and Suna stands in front of him. They’re in the process of trading their joint and cigarette. Caption: I love him so much. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A nearly identical photo, but from a slightly different perspective. Caption: help i feel too much affection for them _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The coworker that stared at Osamu and Suna the entire time they were inside approaches Suna and Kunimi. Both men look at him with flat expressions. The boy gestures broadly as he speaks and Suna nods. Kunimi produces a dry erase marker and Suna signs his name largely on the boy's arm. They watch the boy walk away happily before Suna flings the marker back at Kunimi and steals the joint back. Caption: wut _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whaaaaaaaat he doesnt even play starter yet what the heeeeeeck _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he must be a fan of my x rated films then _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** [ _ https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFS1xns/ _ ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFS1xns/) _ straight ppl scare me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you say like you havent/dont sleep with women _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what is your problem with me rn LOL _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk lol its just a fact _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what are you even doing rn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg hinata is there  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG WHY IS HINATA THERE _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ were baking _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG YOU AND HINATA ARE BAKING DID YOU FINALLY MAKE A GD DECISION _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ stfu lmao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu just said sakusa was going there???? are they both there?????? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ maybe _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude lol omi must HATE IT. show me. i wanna see a trainwreck _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa wears his mask as he closely monitors Hinata’s measurements while chopping fruit up. Hinata gets visibly happier each time he seeks Sakusa’s approval and gets it in the form of small nods. Vague music plays in the background. Caption: omi told sho that hes just a bad hoshiumi. before even saying hello. now shos determined to prove himself by making the perfect pie crust because that adds up. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira and Hinata Shōyō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hows baking a pie _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ its good!!! im really sticking it to sakusa-san with my kickass pie crust its perfect im gonna bring him to tears _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ really?? even though youre making sure he approves of everything you do first?? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ does that really count? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ of course it does!!!!! sakusa-san seems like the type to want to control everything going on around him so if i ask for his approval a whole bunch then hell like me more _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow thats shockingly manipulative _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i thought it sounded better than “hes really cool and i want him to like me” lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it did not _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ noted. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ HES REALLY COOL AND I WANT HIM TO LIKE ME 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i will win him over with this pie crust _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao good luck with that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey youre friends with osamu right _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Osamu from the back seat as he yells over the music. “—Stupid! The stupiedest, dummy, dumb, stupid, idiot, dumbass.” Caption: ig y _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im kidding hes cool but why _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ does he know what atsumu is thinking? this may be super dumb, but i kinda thought he was going to ask me out for a bit there but then he just didnt and now his ex is around all the time? they dont seem romantic but im still confused _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that video i sent was him talking about that actually but ill ask again _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ thanks!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues filming Osamu. _

_ “Hey, Samu?” _

_ Osamu glances at him in the mirror, “Hey, Kira?” _

_ Kunimi pauses for a moment, “Uh. Hinata wants to know if Atsumu is getting back together with Sakusa-san.” _

_ “I dunno what the stupid idiot is planning on doing. I don’t think he does either. He’s probably waiting for one of them to do something first. God, he’s so cowardly—“ _

_ Kunimi turns the camera on Suna, who smokes a cigarette beside him. The cigarette hangs from his mouth as he claps loudly, then he snatches it between his fingers so he can yell. _

_ “HE THINKS PINING IS ROMANCE AND HE WILL DIE ALONE BECAUSE OF IT.” _

_ “Yeah,” Osamu says. “That, too.” _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hm _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa grabs a clean spoon and dips it into the pie filling before gently pressing it into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu’s face shows exactly how great the filling must be. He then turns to Hinata and points excitedly to the bowl. _

_ “Sho, you GOTTA try that.” _

_ Caption: well _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ OOF _

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “Seriously, Sho! Try it!” _

_ Hinata eyes the new spoon in Sakusa’s hand wearily, “Okay.” _

_ He goes to take the spoon from Sakusa, but the older man doesn’t allow him to. _

_ “Don’t touch me. Just open.” _

_ Hinata grimaces but opens his mouth a bit and Sakusa shoves the spoon into his mouth and quickly retracts his hand. Hinata  _ immediately  _ gags. Atsumu howls with laughter. _

_ “You’re both dumb. Oh, my god.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** [ _ https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFAcLu6/ _ ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFAcLu6/) _ straight people scare me, the sequel _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ also, 👀👀👀👀 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if you were cool youd all just get together js _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ stop _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Osamu as he drives and sings loudly with Kunimi and Suna to  _ Eenie Meenie  _ by Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston. _

_ “SHE'S INDECISIVE. SHE CAN'T DECIDE. SHE KEEPS ON LOOKIN’ FROM LEFT TO RIGHT!” _

_ He turns to film Suna and Kunimi dancing in the backseat, “Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes. Searching is so wrong, I'm Mr. Right.” _

_ Kindaichi turns back and films the dark highway as they all belt, “You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em and disappear right after this song! So give me the night to show you, hold you! Don't leave me out here dancing alone!” _

_ They only get louder as they move into the chorus, “You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind! Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time! I'm not tryna rewind, -wind, -wind, -wind, -wind! I wish our hearts could come together as one!” _

_ Kindaichi turns back as Kunimi and Suna dance so hard the car bounces slightly, “'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover! Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover! Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover—“ _

_ Caption: They said this is “The Atsumu Song”. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh my god 🙄 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yaaaaaaaaaall im wildin  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ just won like 5 rounds of charades in a row no cap im boss _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no one can even touch my record 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Congratulations. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ THANK YOU _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg samu broke the car _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ WHAT LOL HOW _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Are you alright? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya it just started like shaking really bad? idk cars _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you guys are gonna die out there 😔😔 rip _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Kindaichi lift the hood, exposing the tremoring engine. He takes the cover off the engine and puts his hand in a few different places as Kunimi lights it with his phone flash. Kindaichi hums and checks a couple more things. Caption: there is a MAN™️ in our midst. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi removed the dipstick from the oil pan. He runs his fingers over it before wiping his index finger and thumb clean on his shirt and returning the dipstick. Caption: wth lol _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omg he knows about cars _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He literally just checked the oil. You people are hopeless and natural selection will take you out. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ ^^ This. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi continues pushing and pulling at a couple things before humming and getting behind the wheel. He turns the engine on and off, but the engine continues sputtering. He sighs again and tells Suna to get behind the wheel and disappears to somewhere different. _

_ “Press the gas.” _

_ Suna does so and the engine revs. _

_ “Again.” _

_ Suna does so again. _

_ “Did that sound better?” _

_ “Not really,” Kunimi mutters. _

_ Kindaichi reappears at Suna’s door, “Okay, well, we should be good to get back to Akira’s. I’ll drive.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ good luck dont dieeeeee _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kinda choked about the bill this is gonna come with lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you have more money than any of us. except me. because im also saving :) _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ in other news shos about to get himself decked can someone please speak reason to him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What’s he doing? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ill deck anyone twice as hard as they deck hinata try me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okay so basically, omi said he wouldnt try the pie because hinatas hands were in the crust and he was also breathing on it and “that’s disgusting” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but it was in the oven??? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ thats what i said. omi said he wasnt risking it and sho was like “so the oven can kill salmonella but not my germs?” and omi said “idk but im not risking it leave me alone youre so annoying” and now sho is trying to force feed him pie _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i was paraphrasing but that was the jist _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i need to see it. please. show me. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa and Hinata stand on either side of the island in the kitchen, both prepared to dart. Hinata holds a pie filled spoon and Sakusa’s eyes hold a mix of annoyance and determination. Hinata makes the first move and Sakusa darts back and hides behind Atsumu. Atsumu cringes out of the way as Hinata rapidly approaches with the spoon. Sakusa backs up, but struggles to do so as Atsumu’s betrayal meant that Hinata got a grasp on his sweater. They struggle back and ultimately fall, where Hinata holds Sakusa down with a knee on his chest. He force feeds Sakusa the pie and smiles triumphantly. Sakusa glares heavily at him and spits the pie up at him. Hinata gasps in disgust before laughing it off and moving off of him. _

_ “Good, right?” _

_ Sakusa stares traumatized at the ceiling, not even attempting to move, “I am going to assassinate your character in therapy this week.” _

_ Caption: i literally dont even know if hes okay or not _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i wanna laugh but i kinda feel bad for him that looked a bit rough _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you shoved literally your fingers in his mouth _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ to benefit him lol _

_ Suna Rintarō added Sakusa Kiyoomi to chat! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ are you alright omi _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa has Hinata by the ankle as he attempts crawling away with revenge in his eyes. Caption: hes busy _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa leans over the pie with a spoon, “Shōyō, what  _ is  _ this?” _

_ Hinata leans over to see what he’s gesturing to and Sakusa snickers as he pushes his face directly into the dessert. Hinata spits the pie in his mouth back out into the ruined pastry and stares incredulously at Sakusa. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ also lmfao petty sakusa>>>> tell him to clean up his mess by licking it off _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ absolutely not. what about you guys? you make it back yet? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna leans over Kindaichi’s shoulder in Kunimi’s driveway. He has a laptop plugged into the car and squints at the screen. Caption: hes doing man™️ things _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ kindaichi seems like the type to listen to country music _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ he does and we did the entire way here it was torture _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ he and suna sang jolene together. it was an experience _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ *whispers* theyre bonding _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna slumps onto Kindaichi’s back, apparently sick of supporting his own weight. Kindaichi glances at him before looking back at the screen. He whispers, “They are.” _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his wall as loud bass thumps from Kuroo’s apartment. Even louder than the bass is their moans as they presumably have sex. Caption: Sigh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YES. KUROO. GET. I. T. 😤😤😤😤🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa wipes at Hinata’s face and hair with a wet rag. Caption: he felt bad _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ *whispers louder* THEYRE BONDING. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ they a r e _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi stands and wipes at his hands while speaking to Suna, who appears entirely lost. _

_ He points at the still rattling engine, “You have a misfiring cylinder. I’m pretty sure it’s the third one. You just need to get a new coil and you’d probably benefit from an oil change and some new spark plugs. I can change them for you if you want. Probably a bit expensive but better than an entire diagnosis at a shop an—“ Caption: is kindaichi attractive? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ maybe if he cut his hair _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ is he seriously taller than rin _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ k gtg theyre gonna kill each other _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ bye _

* * *


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay tons going on in this one im sorry but for some reason it was really important to me that the next chapter occurred on the 100th chapter. i hope it makes sense!  
> ALSO— it’s important to remember that with this fic that things are fluid and things change a whole bunch so remember that nothing is forever:) everything works out

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

_ October 5 _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i have a morality question _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _??? Leave the bird alone. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ what? no kuroo shut up this is serious _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wow alrighty then. What’s the question oh so serious one? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ would it be in poor taste to ABSOLUTELY CLOBBER a 5’1 woman? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ asking for a friend. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uhhhhhh, yeah. I WOULDN'T do that. The fuck is wrong with you? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeF9C3Tb/ _

**_Link:_ ** _ Akaashi stands in sweats in front of a background filled with a text conversation with the name and number blurred out. The screen flashes with a label that Akaashi points to. _

_ “Toxic friend check! So, here’s our text conversation. She spams me over the course of a day where I have my phone turned off for personal reasons. Then I respond the next day saying, ‘Hey, sorry. I keep my phone off on Tuesdays and Thursdays, what do you need?’ _

_ She says, ‘You need to answer me when I text you. I can’t believe the disrespect.’ _

_ I say, ‘Excuse me? I can keep my phone off as much as I please. I don’t owe you a response ever.’ _

_ She says, ‘I was your first friend here. I built you up online. You owe me everything actually, and it’s crazy that you don’t see that.’ _

_ I say, ‘How did you do that? My first friend here was my husband, actually.’ _

_ She says, ‘Your “husband” is way too good for you. You’re actually so ugly and so fat and I don’t know how you’re making it online or generally in life. People are going to see you for what you are sooner or later. Good luck, slut.’” _

_ Akaashi smiles and points above him to a new screenshot, “I just said, ‘Thank you.’ Like for part two.” _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _. . . This IS serious. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ it got worse. she also said things like “you crazy fucking jap” and some gay slurs. accused him of going after her fiance (MARCO BTW). which is extra nuts because of how much she flirts with me. the worst part? marco refuses to see any of it. thats why akaashi ended up exposing her. because he refused to believe it because for some reason he loves her. but now shes hitting akaashi back with just like lies and its stupid as hell _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What kind of lies? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ things i dont even want to say, man. they make me want to cry. its brutal. i dont think anyone really believes what shes saying because she doesnt have any evidence or anything but im so. mad. idk what to do with myself _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Tbh not much you can do. This is kinda the life you signed up for when you got engaged to an “internet sensation”. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i didnt get engaged to an internet sensation tho. i got engaged to my super smart, super cute, advanced classes taking, volleyball playing, soon to be magazine editing fucking knockout of a boyfriend. not this like. idek. it isnt his fault but he doesnt see a problem im just upset. he literally didnt even tell me about her saying all that to him. i had to watch it at the same time everyone else did and when i asked he just said “yeah bitches be wilding” like that ISNT keiji. idk _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Whoa what are you saying _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nothing really. im just venting. sorry. i just feel like hes changing. which is fine. everyone changes. just in a bad way. like. idk how to explain this without sounding like a MAJOR douchebag. i just wont _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You should actually vent to a real person dude I can talk you through it. Maybe it’ll make more sense. And no judgement. No one hates Keiji more than me so ya know _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ shut up you love him _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I do but the rest was true _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ok. ig basically my problems are that he literally doesnt eat unless i remind him to. even then i have to cook unless he makes an instant meal. he drinks literally all day which was fine at first but its been almost three months??? that has to be an actual issue by now doesnt it? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya it doesn't sound good _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and i mean i LIKE cooking for him okay? i really truly do but what about when im not here? and i have to go on trips and stuff? whos gonna take care of him then? apparently not himself. i just feel like hes making bad choices and im worried _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah, he probably is. You need to keep a few things in mind, though. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ put my mind at ease baby boy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ He’s eighteen years old with almost, what now? 3 or 4 million followers? That’d inflate ANYONES head. He’s eighteen years old and he’s engaged. He’s always been committed and has never really let go totally. He’s eighteen and he hasn’t had a proper job. He’s eighteen and he’s never lived away from his mom before. He’s so young. He’s in this weird unforeseeable situation, you know? Plus, he went to a country where he only really knew one person, barely knew the language and left the rest of his life here for a while and didn’t even think twice. PLUS lots of couples realize how insufferable their partner is once they finally live together. It’s a lot. Three months isn’t a lot of time to adjust to things that just keep changing. You know? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah thats a really good point. it sounds stupid because it is but i forget that hes younger than me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ By sixteen months. A year and a quarter. A third, really. It doesn’t sound like much, but at our age it really is. There’s a big gap in brain maturity between eighteen and you just turned twenty in september. Idk. I think his behaviors make sense. But just because they make sense doesn’t mean they’re okay. You’re allowed to have a problem with him, you know? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ it just doesnt feel that way. it feels like admitting he has any faults is the same as calling the earth flat and i just cant do that idk _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Just because you’re “Akaashi and Bokuto” doesn’t mean you can’t ever have problems. I know you two built up this reputation where all of your relationship problems are external, but if you ignore the problems that actually exist WITHIN your relationship then they’ll only get worse. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so… what? i just TELL him? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya. But try and have some tact.  _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i cant believe its come to this. asking YOU for advice on communication _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao fuck you we ended up working it out _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 😂😂😂😂💕💕💕_ ** _ good. what was his issue anyways _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uhhhh I really wanna tell you, but it isn’t my thing to say until Kenma’s ready. The good news is that my “proposal” was finally accepted. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ YESSSSS KUROOS GETTING HITCHED FUCK YA _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 😤😤👏👏👏❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ 💒💒💒💒_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and all it took was three months of solo and couples therapy:) _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No shame in therapy. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ def not dude you seem like yourself again lately its great _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah! But about your thing. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m sure Keiji will go back to being the same boring, brushed teeth, asleep at nine, loser he was before he left once he comes home. That’s really soon, too. I’m so excited. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ uh ya about that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No. Don’t do it to me. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _...keiji got cleared for a green card here. so hes gonna move with me. im sorry man i feel terrible _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya me too thats awesome for you guys though _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya with everything said and done id rather us go through a rough patch together than be perfect apart. idk. i love him. im glad hes here. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ He should have told me himself, though. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah, thats what i mean. he doesnt just… talk anymore. its a problem. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s good. Hey, I gotta get to class. I’ll ttyl. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ good? not really, but okay. thank you for your advice bud. i love you so much ❤️❤️❤️❤️💕💕💕🥰🥰😘😍✨✨💕💕❤️ _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Yaku Morisuke_ **

_ October 5 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey i saw on your story that youre going back to tokyo next week _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yep, that’s accurate. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ any chance you can adjust your flight? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i just think itd be cool if we synced up and ambushed kuroo with all of our love at once _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Why, is he sad? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ it sure seems that way idk he just deserves some good 😌🥰 _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ What are you thinking? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ we have a flight thatll arrive in tokyo at 1130 on thursday the ninth _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I’ll see what I can do. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ The best I can do is arrive the night before but I can just get a hotel for the night and turn my location off. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thats perfect!!!!!! thanks man. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Sure. It’s gonna be weird being home again, huh? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so much but im really excited theres so much i wanna do (and most of it is food related) _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Relatable _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I’m uh bringing my boyfriend. Remember the one I had last year? Alexander? Do you think that’ll go well? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no 😂😂😂 im so sorry but i think itll be terrible. for you! great for everyone else tho! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Thank you for your honesty 😔 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ cmon itll be great dude! ill see you in four days!!! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yes! See you soon. _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

_ August 5 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ babe _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yessum _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I have secured a place. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Actually??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes!! remember that little house in hachioji? the people who got it decided at the last second that they didnt want it and they called me back _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ACTUALLY??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YES. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh my god thats so exciting _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ is samu moving in with you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ not officially. he said he cant pay rent and is uncomfortable with me financially supporting him. but im sure hell be there 97% of the time anyway lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ aw good im so happy for you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah! uh. so im gonna start the move and everything soon so thatll be tough but i cant wait to get out of here. the step monsters been a real nightmare again lately and ya know. so uh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ itll be definitely worth it thats so good youre gonna be a full adult lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ right. so. do you want to come live with me? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre the only other person in the chat baby yes you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok youve been typing for too long lmao. i like waking up with you. you already pay rent at home. more than id ask from you. i talked to samu and he said itd be weirder if i didnt ask than if i did. no pressure obviously but i thought id ask _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah but tokyo? youre also asking me to leave my job and school. idk rin _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh i didnt really consider school i lowkey forgot you did that lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah i do _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i mean i want to, but now just isnt a good time? were about to have the inter highs too idk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no is an answer kuns ❤️ its totally okay no hard feelings. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thank you. but ill still come see you all the time and ill decorate terribly so you think of me whenever you walk into the cactus and glitter snowflake room ❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i would love that sm _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ill live with you part time. and ill think about coming full time when i graduate. okay? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i can survive five months lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good ily cutie _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love you too _

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

_ October 5 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ listen up fuckers _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ my nightmare parents finally got their way and im moving out immediately so on the tenth I REPEAT: THE TENTH (OCTOBER 10) as in FIVE DAYS i am having a rager. bring alcohol, drugs, whatever idc. dont get me arrested. daichi be chill ok narc man? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I don’t even know what you’re talking about. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ perfect. lets get fucked up. heres the address: [redacted]. tell everyone you know. dont show up before eight. if you show up before eight then youre a loser. cool ok thanks _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shōyō_ **

_ August 5 _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Hey, Shōyō! Are you gonna go to Suna’s party? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ 100% _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Even if Atsumu is going to be there? (And probably Sakusa?) _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ESPECIALLY if theyre gonna be there lolololol i gotta find a date though _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ i wonder if kenma will go with me hmm lmfaoo _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Why not just flaunt your singleness though? You didn’t go through the trouble of trying to seem all occupied when you and Kageyama broke up _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ ya well atsumu and i were never dating it was more like a “thing” kinda before he got back with his ex. which was super cool and fun. even more cool and fun that i only learned from kunimi taking mercy on me and snapping me a picture of them kissing. so idk i just feel the petty lol especially because atsumus acting like nothing even happened at all _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Valid enough I guess lol _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Who are you gonna go with then? _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im really not sure, to be honest. everyone kinda has someone rn. Iwaizumi has Oikawa. you have Tsukki. Kenma has Kuroo. Kunimi has TWO people which just isn’t fair lmao Goshiki and Lev are a thing no matter how much they deny it but they also have their weird one sided things with Yaku and Shirabu. idk. who else is there? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ It’d be super ironic if you went with Kageyama but don’t play with his feelings like that _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ yeah no i dont wanna hurt him weve been getting along really well again and im not risking ANYTHING before prelims. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Definitely don’t _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ aye aye capn _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ but then WHO _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ hmmmmmmmmmm _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Honestly you’re close enough to everyone that anyone would kind of be believable. I think you should just ask whoever is most likely to agree. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ im torn between aone and konoha _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Konoha. You’d probably accidentally break Aone’s heart and you don’t want that on your conscience. God would IMMEDIATELY strike you down. Konoha kinda seems like a player anyways _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ good call youre the best captain ever dont tell daichi ok love you thank you byeeee _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Hahahaha love youuu _

**_Hinata Shōyō and Konoha Akinori_ **

_ October 5 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ hey konoha:) i was wondering if youre going to sunas party _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ hundo p _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ lol odds youd want to go together? _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ what like as a pair or _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ to be fully transparent with you its mostly to stick it to a guy that led me on _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ say no more _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ ill send you my address. well pre and show up at exactly 8:01 just to see sunas face _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ okay!! thank you so much _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ uh huh should be fun _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

_ October 6 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Akaashi? What, are you mad? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me yourself that you’re not coming home. I just think you really should have told me yourself. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He seriously told you? I was working on it, I swear. I was just afraid of your reaction. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Afraid of my reaction? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. I couldn’t really stand that thought of upsetting you more. I was trying to build up the nerve to tell you. I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve told you. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You don’t need to be afraid to tell me things. Obviously I’d be upset or disappointed at first but you should know that really I’d be happy that you’re going to be with Bokuto all the time now. You both deserve that. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s alright I guess. So that’s just it then? I’m probably not seeing you for another year now? That really sucks. Even if I’m happy for you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m so sorry. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s cool. I guess it’s just time to kinda move on from you guys. If you get what I mean. Make new friends and that. I’m proud of you, by the way. I hope your life is giving you everything you deserve and want. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Why does it sound like you’re breaking up with me? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol yeah I guess it sounds pretty dramatic. I just kinda feel like something is officially over. You know? Like our adolescence is officially behind us. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I suppose I could understand that. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m about to get more dramatic lol things have been changing drastically with Kenma, too. I haven’t really talked about it because I guess I was ashamed? But we even broke up for a few months. After I gave him that ring. We still lived together though and it wasn’t working. We kept going back to each other and that didn’t give Kenma the space that was necessary. I stayed back at my step dads for a month. In September. I listened to the song Pompeii once every four hours at least and I cried every single time. It never lost its touch. I just feel like I’ve lost everything. It’s gotten better since Kenma said I can come back and we’ve really been putting the work in. I’m on medication and stuff now. Therapy and that. Idk. I just feel. Idk. I just miss you guys a lot. And it’s hard. And I think it’s just easier if I separate myself a bit from you guys so it hurts less to think about how you’re not coming around anytime soon the way you did before. And maybe won’t again. Idk. I’m sorry. It’s just hard. It’s so hard. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love you, Tetsurō. And I’m sorry you felt as though you couldn’t talk to us about that. I wish you’d know we’re always here for you and we want to be. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thank you. I appreciate your friendship. Do me a favor and promise you and Bokuto will take care of yourselves and each other. I’m going to be harder to reach. And uh. Idk. Thank you. For everything. You mean a lot to me. Bo, too. I can’t force myself to have this conversation again. Not with him. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later, Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m really not sure what to say aside from I love you and I hope you can change your mind about this. Please, please take care of yourself. _

_ Delivered. _

**_Yaku Morisuke and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

_ October 8 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits across from him in an airport. He looks disheveled and exhausted. Tendō sits beside him on his phone. Caption: layover in UAE 😴 we have 3 hours till we have to catch a like ten hour flight to tokyo oh my god lol _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Omg I hate flying I’m not looking forward to it. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ me neither but if itll sweep that idiot off his feet then its worth it _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Agreed. Still kinda can’t believe he said all that to Akaashi-san. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry i fell asleep lol yeah o agree but ill talk to you when we land ok? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yep!! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stands in a hotel room. The windows are black behind him. Caption: EXCITED TO SEE YOU GUYS BEING HOME FEELS SO GOOD YOU HAVE. NO. IDEA. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A very busy airport by the baggage claim. Caption: I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT AGAIN _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ GOD SAME. HURRY UP. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ -waits faster- _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Lololol I can practically TASTE the authentic Japanese food oh my gooood _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dude its 4 am my time and the only thing keeping me going is kuroo and authentic japanese food _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ also all the sleep i got on the plane LOL _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yeah. It’s six am my time which isn’t TOO bad but I’m still tired lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Akaashi just in front of him, rolling his suitcase and slapping large sunglasses on his face as they emerge through the automatic doors. Tendō is just off to the side, bouncing excitedly. He shows the large parking lot of the airport and yells ecstatically. _

_ “WERE HOME, AKAASHI!” _

_ “Yes,” Akaashi smiles back at him. “Welcome home, Bokuto-san.” _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Dude I want to cry I’m so excited _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ god get on my level i AM crying. like a fuckin bitch. god, i miss it here. i make it a point not to come back too often (even if i can) because whenever im here im never sure if i can leave again _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yeah, I totally get that. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the familiar streets around them as he sniffs noisily behind the camera. He turns the camera on Akaashi, who smiles warmly at him. Caption: i want to post on my story so badly but omg. i got iwaizumi to leave us a key outside the apartment wanna meet us there _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Yes. I’ll leave now. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay. my hearts gonna explode. i cant wait to see my boy again. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Me neither _

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

_ October 9 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He walks behind Bokuto and Yaku up the stairs of Kuroo’s building and they creep silently to his door. Yaku stands to one side of the peep hole and covers it with his palm. Bokuto beams at Akaashi and knocks loudly. He knocks a couple more times before Kenma angrily throws the door open. His hair is done up in perfect bed head and he has dark circles under his eyes. _

_ “WHAT THE—“ _

_ His angry face drops as he stares between Bokuto, Yaku and Akaashi. _

_ “Fuck?” He whispers. _

_ “Kenma?” Kuroo shouts as he sleepily _

_ exits the bedroom in pajamas, rubbing his eyes. “Who is it?” _

_ “Kuro,” Kenma whispers, glancing over his shoulder. _

_ Kuroo freezes at his tone and looks up at long last. He stares in shock as his friends lean into the doorway, before his eyes well with tears. He immediately charges forward and Akaashi, Kenma and Yaku jump out of the way as Kuroo catapults into Bokuto’s arms. _

_ Bokuto catches him easily and hugs him closely, “Hey.” _

_ Kuroo cries loudly into his shoulder, “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?” _

_ Bokuto laughs nervously, voice thick with tears as he hides his own face into Kuroo’s shoulder in turn, “Tradition?” _

_ Kuroo gropes behind himself, “Yakkun. Get over here.” _

_ Yaku laughs and quickly moves forward to join their strange hug. _

_ The camera is slightly obscured as Kenma attaches himself to Akaashi and Akaashi in turn begins petting his hair. _

_ “I’ve missed you,” Kenma mutters before pulling away. _

_ “I’ve missed you, too.” _

_ Kuroo stares at Akaashi, “Hey.” _

_ “Hey,” Akaashi whispers. _

_ Kuroo holds a hand out and the video promptly ends as Akaashi quickly moves to take it in his own. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ oh ny god 😭😭😭😭 _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ BOKUTO AND YAKU ARE BAAAAACK OH MY GODDDDD 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto sprawls across Kuroo and Kenma’s bed with a huge, huge, goofy smile, holding each Kuroo and Akaashi to his sides. Kuroo clings tightly to him with his hands wrapped up in his shirt while Akaashi reaches to push Kuroo’s hair out of his wet face. Caption: This is truly magical. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Omg goals asf _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ And if Kenma ever says he didn’t cry, then he’s lying. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Because he cried. A decent amount. I saw it. It happened. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ No, he’s lying. I don’t have emotions. It’s fine. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @kunimiakira keijis back _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ OMG KEIJIS BACK _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his wall as loud thumping, loving sentiments and crying sounds with little to no filtering. Caption: Omg this is so heartwarming. _

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _ omg bokutos here this party is def gonna be lit now im so excited _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ OMG ARE YOU GONNA BE HERE FOR THE PRELIMS _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Apparently they’re staying for a month. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ OH MY GOD YES _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ aww my heart. im feeling… things. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ careful _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good call _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lol _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Yaku sleeping on the couch before tip-toeing to the bedroom where Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto also sleep, all still tangled together. Caption: They all knocked off in 40 minutes lol _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yeah, it’s great. This is the most silence I’ve been treated to since I moved in. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his wall as Kenma slams into it with his fist repeatedly, “Suck an egg, Iwaizumi!” _

_ Iwaizumi laughs, “You’re petty, neighbor.” _

_ “Petty with a secret! Keep bugging me and I may let it slip!” _

_ “No! Please. It’s for your benefit just as much as it is for mine if you just keep it!” _

_ The video cuts off as Kenma huffs a “fine” and stops banging. _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ why is iwa being so sus tho _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ A secret means other people can’t know, sorry shrimp. _

**_Hinata Shōyō: 😤😤😭😭🤬🤬_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru: 😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ LEAVE. HINATA. ALONE. 😭😭😂😂😂 _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ I’m participating in my own erasure. Please only think of me as Ashley Tisdale from now on, thanks. I was never here. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Makes my life easier. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Be careful before I evolve to regina george iwachan! _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Regina George would fly from south america to attend a party she wasn’t invited to. You don’t DESERVE the name of regina george. Akaashi, Yaku-san and Bokuto-san all deserve the names of Cady, Gretchen and Karen, though. I guess that makes Kuroo Regina. Congrats. Kuroo is Regina and you’re just the chick that “doesn’t even go here”. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Wth iwachan 😭😭😭😭😭😂😂😂😂 _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You really have watched that movie huh _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Not since you’ve left. They say traumatic memories stick most prominently in your mind. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Just admit you like it. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I will not because I did not. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from a gossip page on Instagram, detailing how Akaashi and Bokuto are back in Japan over a picture of them at the airport. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ damn lmao theyre not gonna get away with surprises anymore unless they happen at 4:46AM and they disguise themselves thats insane. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Barf _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He knocks on Ushijima’s door and waits. Ushijima calls out from inside, “I’ll be right there.” _

_ The camera shakes as Tendō shuffles on his feet. Ushijima opens the door and stares at Tendō with a very blank expression. After he blinks a few times, he smiles largely and steps out of his way. _

_ “Wow. Come in. Then don’t ever leave again.” _

_ Tendō laughs, “Sounds like you wanna murder me or something, Wakatoshi!” _

_ “No, well, I mean, if it’ll make you sta—“ _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ You two are psychotic but OMG VISIT ME IMMEDIATELY _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ ME TOO OMGGGG YESSSS _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ omggggg TENDŌ SAN IS IN TOWN TOO?!?!?!?!?! THIS IS THE BEST _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ They all eat lunch around the coffee table in Kuroo’s apartment. Kuroo laughs loudly and covers his mouth as Bokuto gestures broadly, mid sentence. Caption: I’m so happy. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Ushijima flips fish in a pan in the sun soaked kitchen, still in pajamas. Caption: Me too. Me too. Me too. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Good ❤️ _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Me too ❤️ _

**_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

_ October 9 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ are we going to rins party _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’d prefer not to. Too many people, not fun and Hinata Shōyō will likely be there. I’d like to avoid that. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i kinda wanted to go _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ this is something we talked about omi if you wanna be together you have to do stuff with me _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’ll do stuff with you but parties make my skin crawl. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ pleaaaase we dont have to be there long _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youll have fun i promise you just need to show up first ya know _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Fine. If it means that much to you. Regardless, I don’t want to socialize with Hinata Shōyō. That night with the pie was one of the worst of my entire life. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dramatic lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hes still my friend ya know ya dont have to be so jealous either _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I am not jealous. Just because you were going to rebound with him does not mean I have any contention with him. My issues with him stem from his immaturity and general annoyingness. And his lack of boundaries. Also, he talks too much. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hey be nice okay shos cool _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Fine. I’ll watch what I say. To the best of my ability. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ attaboy _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Refrain from “attaboy”ing me. Please. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hahahahaha mb _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Suna has a history of having the police called on his parties. This could be a detriment to all of our careers. Is it really worth it? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ suna also has a dad in the public office who manages to always keep the scandal away from the public i think well be g _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Fair enough. Would you like to stay here tonight then? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nah i want you to stay here cuz your neighbors scare me ngl _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ They scare me as well. I’ll catch the 445 train, then. See you soon. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yeah cya soon omiomi _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yeah. I love you. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i love ya too _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Good _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ great _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Should I bring anything? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ nah but ya can leave your over formality there lmao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ see ya _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Oh. Yeah, right. Consider it left, then. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi: 🙄🙄_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi: ❤️_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried like a bitch while writing this and idk why lmfao


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: hard drug use and tons of angst & some violence  
> this is all over the fucking place and became very akaashi centered. open to critiques in the comments lmfao ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE VERY OOC KENMA I JUST DONT REALLY KNOW HOW TO WRITE HIM and he makes me feel kinda icky so idk this is just how it happened.  
> basically, i think youll either love it or hate it thank you love you stay safe ❤️

**_Hinata Shōyō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _are you ready for tn???_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _tbh idk_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _wdym??_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _samu said that they always get REALLY crazy. like, apparently sunas never thrown a party where the police dont get called_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _that has to be an exaggeration_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _no i dont think it is_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _that sounds so fun though!!!! living on the edge!!!!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _living like larry*_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _LIVING LIKE LARRY_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _cya tn_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _what time are you going_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _in like an hour. i mean well BE there in like an hour. suna wants us to pre with them_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ugh thats so cool 😤😤😤_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _atsumu said he invited you to pre too but you said no?_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _unrelated_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _???? unrelated to what_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _yeah!!! you get it_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _see you soooonnn!!!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _okay? see you_

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Kunimi’s back as they enter the foyer of Suna’s large, expensive looking house. Kunimi turns and gives him a strange look as loud, psychedelic,_ terrible _music plays from the kitchen._

_Atsumu’s voice rings out loudly on top of the lyrics, “I’ve got a bike, you can ride it if you like! It’s got a basket, a bell that rings and things to make it look good! I’d give it to you if I could, but I borrowed it!”_

_They turn the corner and witness Atsumu, Suna, Osamu, Kita and Aran standing around the square island and taking a shot between verses. Sakusa leans against the fridge and shoots them a pained look._

_Aran takes the next verse, belting out deeply, “I have a cloak it's a bit of a joke! There’s a tear up the front, it’s red and black— I’ve had it for months! If you think it could look good, then I guess it should!”_

_They all take another shot, not noticing Kunimi and Kindaichi standing in the doorway._

_Suna aggressively slaps at the counter every other word as he yells the next verse, “I know a_ mouse! _And he hasn’t got a_ house! _I don’t know why, I call him_ Gerald! _He’s getting rather old, but he’s a_ good mouse!”

_They laugh at him and take another shot._

_Kita takes the next verse, but doesn’t yell as loud as the other men, “I’ve got a clan of gingerbread men! Here a man, there a man— Lot’s of gingerbread men! Take a couple if you wish, they’re on the dish!”_

_They all take another shot as the music slows down._

_Osamu yells along with the lyrics, holding a new shot up dramatically along with the rest of them, “I know a room of musical tunes. Some rhyme, some jing, most of them are clockwork. Let’s go into the other room and make them work!”_

_They take their shots as the song shifts into unsettling ambient noise and ringing bells. Kunimi steps forward._

_“Hey, what the fuck?”_

_The video cuts off as the men all sputter and clutch their hearts._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i second the “what the fuck” of it all_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _paaarty its tradition_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _what kinda tradition is that 😂😂😂_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _the fun kind maybe if ya had more traditions yourself ya woulda done better in the world series. ya know. if ya believe in that kinda thing_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _who me? the great GOD that beat your team? do BETTER? if i did BETTER id ascend this level of existence dude sorry bout it_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _LOL He may be a biiiiiiit drunk_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _which one even are you again_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _please you remember me_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Your aforementioned statement of “if you had rituals” would certainly suggest as much._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Though, no one would blame you for forgetting him considering you didn’t even play. 😌_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _whatever in too frunk to have this gogur right now thanls_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lmao_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _even tho italia absolutely CRUSHED the homeland in the world series the strongest team is still me and keiji😍😍🥰🥰🥰🥰_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ilysm_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yeah, you too!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Hahahahahahahaha you’re literally right beside each other pleasr stop_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kuroo sits on Akaashi’s bed in his parents’ house. He has a drink in his hand and laughs at Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma pans over to where Bokuto stands behind Akaashi, straightening his wig properly with a comb and flat iron while Akaashi applies makeup to his eyes. Caption: Quite the team._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _OMG KENMA ARE YOU FOMING_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _wow!! tn is go ba be the best ever_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _On advice of counsel, I’d have to agree_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Goshiki drives the car. His mouth is wide open and he appears to be yelling. Caption: ALMOST THERE_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yessss_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _shō where are you dude_

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Konoha all stand with him on the train on their phones. Caption: almost there!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _omg akaashi is FUCKED_

 **_Kenma Kozume:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kenma Kozume:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kenma Kozume:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kenma Kozume:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Akaashi in the passenger seat from behind the driver's seat. He wears a black tube top, exposing his several new tattoos. He also wears large, black, ironed pants and chunky black shoes and long acrylic nails— in obligatory black. His feet are up on the dash and he sings loudly to the music with Bokuto while playing on his phone._

_“Bathroom stalls for the powder nose. High heel shoes with the open toes. She's got a good time wrapped in gold. For you, for you. All red dress with the devil eyes. So obsessed with the camera lights. You love her, but you can't deny. The truth, the truth— She loves everybody. Can't you tell by the signs? She loves everybody. She gets off all the time. It's a dark philosophy. And it haunts her constantly—“ Caption: I R O N Y_

**_Kunimi Akira: 👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Disregard please_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi squints at his phone before turning and giving Kenma a strange look. Caption: Oh no_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna watches his phone with absent eyes before cackling loudly, “STOP SENDING SHIT TO THE GROUP CHAT THEN?!” Caption: a valid point_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto turns down the music and attempts speaking to Akaashi._

_“Then Artie—“_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“He was like—“_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Akaashi?”_

_“Wow. That’s crazy.”_

_Bokuto shoots him a look before ripping his phone from his hands and throws it gently into the backseat, hitting Kuroo._

_“Can you freakin’ listen to me for three minutes?”_

_Akaashi blinks at him before laughing, “Uh huh.”_

_“Thank you. Jesus.”_

_Caption: LMFAO_

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _arent you two friends??????????_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I thought so._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _oh????_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _That’s all I’d like to say._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Okay Kenmas also had his phone confiscated for now. Continue on with your binge drinking._

 **_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ok????? lolololol_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi leans over the console and whispers to Bokuto, eliciting a loud laugh from him. Caption: See?? Everyone’s happy._

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _akaashi looking fuckin fly tn tho_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Right?? Didn’t even recognize him at first!!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Is that a compliment?_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _Aw I didn’t mean it like that cmon_

 **_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _akaashi got me like 👀👀👀👀👀_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Bokuto glances at Akaashi, “Hey. We should play spin the bottle if there’s a game tonight.”_

_Akaashi’s head snaps over to him from the window._

_Bokuto laughs awkwardly, “Just ‘caus—“_

_“Yeah, let’s do it. That’d be fun.”_

_“No hands or anything—“_

_Akaashi smiles at the window, “Definitely not.”_

_Caption: Imagine trying to confiscate my phone? lmao_

**_Konoha Akinori:_ ** _theres def gonna be a game_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _100% samu and i are open tn and now theres more incentive_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _got that right_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He vaguely films Akaashi as Bokuto lectures him. Akaashi looks bored with his arms linked under his still elevated legs._

_“—Bound to be. So, don’t get too crazy. It could ruin your entire career. Moderation, vita mia.”_

_Akaashi glances at Kenma before responding in Italian. Bokuto gives him an incredulous look then cackles._

_Caption: the world is upside down. bokuto is lecturing akaashi. sound the alarms._

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Maybe Bokuto should lecture him more._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hey can you lau off akakashi thansk apprive it_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Suna’s front door. Caption: I’m buzzin and the music is loud this is going to be great_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Almsot there. Going to be a much needed break from school 😰_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Oh youre going?_

 **_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _Yes? Why?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Idk_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He spins slowly showing all the people in Suna’s house. The music blasts loudly and everyone is very visibly fucked up._

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Lmao have fuuuun_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _Then we’ll be together in Argentina_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: ❤️_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru: ❤️_ **

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He rushes down Suna’s walkway and enters through the door. Someone is vaguely seen beside him. A couple people look at him, then do double takes. He laughs as he’s quickly swarmed by people._

**_Goshiki Tsutomu and Haiba Lev_ **

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _LOL Shirabu is here!_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yaku is here._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _I saw that._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _L M F A O GOD IS REAL AND HE HEARD ME_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _AND Yaku brought his boyfriend._

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yeah. I’m uncomfortable._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Same because of Shirabu_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _This is rough._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Want to leave?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _No, that’s admitting defeat._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Oh god youre right_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Where even are you? Did you see Shirabu brought someone too?_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _W H A T_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Yeah_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _WHYY god. Quick, pretend we’re dating_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _What_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Come find me. We’re “dating” now_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Why_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _BECAUSE we can’t leave & we cant both be single like losers while theyre both here with someone. were pretty much dating anyways just with the sex and no emotions _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Fair ig. I dont mind being single tho even if he’s not rn_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _He literally brought his boyfriend from RUSSIA. Wdym you don’t mind?_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _True I guess idk_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Just feeling a bit down lol_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah, I feel that_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Where are you I’ll come find you_

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Basement with Semi Kunimi and Suna!_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Oooooooo omw_

**_Dumb and Dumber_ **

**_Dumb:_ ** _Kuroo, have you seen Lev?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _YAKU COME HERE_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _LETS TALK BUD_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Okay, but then you’ll tell me where Lev is?_

 **_Dumber:_ ** _Idk where Lev is but I’m out back! GET OUT HERE_

 **_Dumb:_ ** _Lol okay_

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sits on the couch in the basement while someone else films him. He plucks at a guitar while Suna sits next to him, smoking a cigarette. Kunimi sits on the other side of Suna and sings_ Post Malone _to Semi’s guitar. Goshiki films from the floor and Lev munches slowly on tortilla chips on a separate couch as he watches them._

_“To each their own and find peace in knowing ain’t always broken, but here's to hoping. Show no emotion, against your coding. Just act as hard as you can. You don't need a friend. Boy, you're the man.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I love that song. Play Stay next!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Lol I’m Semi and I’m a loser nerd. I play nerd music with my nerd hands when I’m not doing other nerd things loooooool_

 **_Haiba Lev:_ ** _Gottem_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 👁 👄 👁_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _smth tells me that ISNT semi_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _It is I: S E M I._

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _I forget what a volleyball feels like cause I suck_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _thats the saddest story ive ever heard 😭😭😭_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Sorry I forgot who I was leaving my phone with. My bad._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _okay so wait…………_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _that WASNT semi then_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _No._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Well, I was convinced._

 **_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _Thanks! I did a lot of research to really perfect my impression of him!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _gets five out of five pasta hands 🤌🤌🤌🤌🤌 from me_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _Oh my god_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films the front lawn as he wavers dangerously, “I just wanna ‘ee if it’ ‘ins like how my eyebs are.”_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _@bakabokuto uh dude you with him?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _no i thought you were_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _“How do you type so well when you can’t even speak?”_

_Akaashi stares at him before straightening out and turning to go inside. Bokuto appears at the door and gives Kenma a strange look before grabbing Akaashi’s hand and pulling him in with a hand on the small of his back._

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi manages to keep his drink just out of Bokuto’s blind grasp as he speaks animatedly with Kuroo, gesturing back to the door. Caption: the drama. i live. i thrive._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _A large group of them sit in a circle in the living area. All have drinks, some have something smokable. Terrible karaoke sounds in the background. Osamu leans in and spins the bottle. It slows to a stop and points at Suna. Kunimi howls with laughter. They both stare at the bottle before looking at each other with blank expressions before leaning into each other and engaging in an open mouthed kiss._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _“Holy shit, they’re really doin’ it,” he whispers as Bokuto glances at Akaashi before spinning the bottle._

_He glances up as it lands on Komi and laughs loudly and disbelievingly. Komi stares in horror and backs up, but everyone boos and shouts at them. Suna waves his joint at them._

_“Nah, nah, nah. Yer doin’ it! AND yer usin’ tongue. No pussy shit tonight. That’s what ya agreed to when ya sat in this circle.”_

_Komi glups and leans forward as Bokuto continues dying so hard of laughter that his face has gone entirely red. Their group eggs them on, cheering and jeering._

_They meet in the middle and their lips hesitantly meet. They quickly proceed into an open mouthed kiss before sitting back. Komi covers his flushed face and Bokuto laughs loudly again, looking back to Akaashi who applauds them and mimics praying._

_“I haven’t seen him kiss ANYONE aside from Akaashi in THREE. YEARS. Wow,” Kuroo whispers._

_7 people took screenshots of 6 snaps!_

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi sits on his knees as he spins the bottle and apparently holds his breath as it slows. He looks up and gapes at Suna before laughing so hard he snorts. Osamu slaps Suna in the back of the head._

_“What? Ya got a fuckin’ magnet in your sock or what?”_

_Suna laughs and rubs his head, “Nah, God’s just on my side tonight I guess.”_

_Akaashi grabs his drink and downs the rest of it before clapping once and moving forward while Suna meets him in the middle. Osamu and Bokuto both lean forward curiously as Suna and Akaashi both go into it with open mouths and tongues out. Akaashi wraps his hand around Suna’s neck while Suna places his in Akaashi’s long hair. Bokuto blinks a few times and after about thirty seconds Osamu grabs Suna by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back and pats him on the head._

_“Alrighty, very good.”_

_Akaashi sits back and fixes his hair with shaking hands as Bokuto leans over and whispers to him. They laugh loudly before the video cuts off. Caption: Holy shit???? LMFAO_

_22 people took screenshots of 8 snaps!_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _LOL._

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _kk i thinks id fucki fuck i figured it out_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _i found the T_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kuroo leans down and talks to Kenma as_ Sk8r Boi _by_ Avril Lavigne _plays. He zooms in on Kuroo._

_“He was a boy.”_

_He pans over and shows Akaashi as he laughs around his glass, “She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?”_

_He goes back to Kuroo as he furrows his brow at Kenma, “He was a punk.”_

_Back to Akaashi, who laughs brightly, “She did ballet. What more can I say?”_

_Back to Kuroo, who looks over at Akaashi where Kenma gestures vaguely, “He wanted her and she’d never tell—“_

_Back to Akaashi as he turns and leans over, catching Kuroo’s eye before smiling easily and waving, “—But secretly she wanted him as well.”_

_Atsumu zooms in on Kenma’s unimpressed and borderline outraged face, “All of her friends stuck up their nose—“_

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _concept: drink your fuckin drink and stop instigating_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _turn your phone off fuck_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ooooooooo i struck a nerve my bad!!_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _your starting shit for no reason??? turn your phone off before i turn it off for you_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _youre*_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _k where are you_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im gonna WRECK YOU in arm wrestling lets go pussy boy_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _basement. bet. lets go._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films himself in the bathroom mirror and throws up a peace sign before flipping the camera back on himself. His eyes are entirely bloodshot, and his hair is messy._

_“Hiding in the bathroom because strangers won’t stop touching me, hollaaaaaaa.”_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _:( Aw, poor you_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Why do you want to fight me? What could have POSSIBLY happened between last night and tonight that made you hate me so much?_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Aww Akaashi, I don’t hate you._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Then???_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _I’m just saying that people are right about you._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. Wrrr talking_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Sure. If I can understand your slur anyways._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m feeling. UGH. What’s his ISSUE?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Where are you?_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I need you to make sure I don’t fight him LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _It’s okay. I can control myself. I hope you’re having fun with whatever youre doing right now and enjoying our friends. I love you. IM SORRY. IM SO ANGRY._

**_Akaashi Keiji and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _WHAT. OS. KENMAS. ISSUE._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Uh. Hahaha its actually pretty funny. If you like. Don’t listen yo the story._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Explain._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Remember that night we got really, really, really, really and I mean RESLLY drunk and we went on that super long hime and bokuto was gona and kenma was ignoring me 24/7_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Vately._

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Barely. Sorry_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Okay, well. In therapy we had to be v honest about shit anf I brought up how I used to like you because Kenma brought up how they felt you wrre like tryna fuck me or smth but then I explained how I dont anymor eat all but then_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Lol okay this is fumb asf_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _He was on my phone hoing through my snap memories brcause he wanted yo remember how ot was before you legt_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _And there was a bideo of us talking about how if we were both single wrd get together_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ig I saved it so if remember even tho i forgot even saving it in the first place so idk_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Are you fucking serious? No way I said that._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ya you did_

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _You also said it dodnt matter because youre gonna be with Bokuto forever anyway and I said the same about Kebma and then we never talked about it again so I teally dont think its a big deal git kenma really does so_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Fuck off. That’s so annoying._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Ya but it’s justified that theyre all upset and everything ya know id be pretyy upset in his poition_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No, I meant that I’d ever do sormthing like that. That’s hot garbage. I need to tell Bokuto-san._

 **_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _Pribably a hood idea_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You dan call if you want ill put it in my pocket yso you can hear. Ik youre probably ancious_

_Tetsurō Kuroo wants to call!_

**_Call:_ ** _Akaashi locates Bokuto in a loud area. They’re not audible until a door closes behind them. Akaashi sighs and there's the sound of rustling fabric._

_“Kōtarō. I think I fucked up.”_

_“Oh?” Bokuto’s frown is audible. “We can figure it out, babe. What did you do?”_

_“Apparently before I came to see you I told Kuroo-san that if I were single I’d date him. I don’t remember it. I was drunk. But I guess it happened. That’s why Kenma’s being a dick. He found out.”_

_There’s a deafening silence for a long, long time._

_“I know, Keiji.”_

_“What?” There’s panic in Akaashi’s voice._

_“It was pretty easy to see. Even just over snap.”_

_“O-oh.”_

_“But you didn’t,” Bokuto clicks his tongue and sighs. “You didn’t_ do _anything. Act on it, I mean?”_

_“Of course not. The most that ever happened was we shared a couch once. On opposite ends. I love you,” Akaashi’s voice is filled with tears._

_“You don’t need to cry, baby. It’s okay. It’s only natural to have feelings, right? Especially after your man leaves suddenly. Kinda sucks that it was my best friend, but he’s also yours, right?”_

_“Yeah,” Akaashi breaths. “I— I don’t know… I’m so sorry. I’d understand if you want to—“_

_“Don’t say it. I’m not going anywhere,” Bokuto’s voice gets closer. “It’s you and me, okay? Always. That’s not changing over something that happened so long ago. Besides, when I moved, I uh— Ya know Rachel, right?”_

_“I… Know Rachel.”_

_“I almost made a mistake, too.”_

_Akaashi sounds like he was punched, “Oh.”_

_“But I didn’t. Neither did you. I don’t feel that way about her, honestly never did but I was drunk and lonely and she was there. It doesn’t have to mean anything. And it shouldn’t because_ nothing happened.”

_“Yeah.”_

_“I love you, okay?”_

_“What does that mean? Mistake? Like, you almost kissed her or almost slept with her?”_

_“I’m not sure. It was something we talked about once briefly. It doesn’t matter because I found my brain and nothing happened. I couldn’t risk losing you. Just like how nothing happened with you and Kuroo.”_

_“But… Yeah.”_

_“I love you, Keiji. I want to marry you. Nothing changes now because nothing happened then.”_

_“Yeah.”_

“I love you.”

_Akaashi sounds entirely dazed, “I love you, too.”_

_“Let’s go have some fun then, yeah?”_

_“Yeah. I actually need to, you know, go in here. I’ll find you.”_

_“Sure. See you soon, baby boy.”_

_The second the door clicks shut, it locks and Akaashi pulls his phone from his pocket, already bawling._

_“Am I psychotic? His thing seemed so much WORSE.”_

_Kuroo unmutes his side of the call, “I dunno, Keiji. It’s about perspective, probably? He didn’t do anything, though. And it was purely physical.”_

_“I guess,” Akaashi cries. “I just? I didn’t remember my thing. He should’ve told me, right?”_

_“I mean, maybe he did. You kinda forget a lot now that you—“_

_Akaashi glares at the camera, “Now that I_ what, _Tetsurō?”_

_“...Drink all the time.”_

_Akaashi looks up and laughs as tears continue sliding down his face, “Fuck you.”_

_“Keiji, I didn’t mean an—“_

“Shut up! GOD!” _Akaashi laughs and begins wiping at his eyes with tissues. “I seriously— What the hell am I doing? No one around here has my back. NO ONE has my back. Ever. I’m so SICK of all of it.”_

_“Listen, you’re drunk and emotion—“_

_“I don’t have to listen to you. I don’t have to listen to anyone. Frankly, I'm SICK of listening to people. I’m done TRYING. I’m done, Tetsurō.”_

_“Where are you? I’ll come find you.”_

_“No, leave me alone.”_

_“Keiji—“_

_“Don’t call me by that name.”_

_“Akaashi, you—“_

_Call ended._ ****

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He sprints down Suna’s walkway and shoves the door open._ Hollaback Girl _plays loudly and he immediately starts dancing and screaming along with it._

_“I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it! People hear you talking like that! Getting everybody fired up! So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack! Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out! That's right, put your pom-poms downs! Getting everybody fired up!”_

_Several people shriek and his camera is obscured by the flood of people attacking him._

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _THE GREAT KING_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Oikawa splits through a crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea with a nearly crying Iwaizumi under his arm. The song continues playing._

_“Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S”_

_Caption: i literally dont understand but im so happy?_

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi clings to him, laughing hysterically. His eyes are completely red and glossed over. He did a decent job at fixing his makeup, though._

_“What? It wasn’t that funn—“_

_“STOP,” Akaashi cackles._

_Caption: i amd eorried and afriad_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wut lol_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Goshiki, Lev, Akaashi, Hinata and Kunimi all stand by the karaoke machine. The first two share a mic while the latter three do as well._ Truth Hurts _plays and Hinata yells into the mic, “FOR YOU IWAIZUMI HAJIME! NUMBER ONE LIZZO FAN!”_

_Akaashi shouts an elated, “WOO!!”_

_The music begins as Oikawa shows Iwaizumi attempting to hide behind his cup._

_They all yell together, nearly no sense of melody, “Why men great 'til they gotta be great?”_

_Akaashi yells, “Don't text me, tell it straight to my face!”_

_Goshiki sings, “Best friend sat me down in the salon chair! Shampoo press, get you out of my hair!”_

_Lev goes next, “Fresh photos with the bomb lighting!”_

_They all sing again and dance horribly, “New man on the Minnesota Vikings! Truth hurts, needed something more exciting! Bom bom bi bom bi dum dum, ay!”_

_Goshiki sings, “You tried to break my heart. Oh, that breaks my heart.”_

_Lev joins him, dancing very closely to him, “That you thought you ever had it! No you ain't from the start!”_

_Hinata rips the mic from Akaashi and laughs loudly as he makes eye contact with someone, “Hey, I'm glad you're back with your bitch! I mean who would wanna hide this? I will never ever ever ever ever be your side chick! I put the sing in single!”_

_Akaashi beams as Hinata hands the mic back and sings full heartedly, flipping his hair as he goes, “Ain't worried 'bout a ring on my finger! So you can tell your friends: Shoot your shot! When you see 'em! It's OK, he already in my DMs.”_

_Akaashi nearly falls over as he hands the mic back to Kunimi and stumbles forward as he laughs hard. Goshiki easily catches him and helps pass him off to Osamu, who watches with wide eyes and a furrowed brow._

_Caption: I fucking missed these sloppy bitches._

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kuroo attempts to help Akaashi away from Osamu, but he just clings to his sweater, making the Miya very visibly uncomfortable. Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder and Akaashi yells loud enough to be heard over the music._

_“DON'T TOUCH ME.”_

_Kuroo throws his hands up as some heads turn their way and leans in to whisper to him but Akaashi just pushes off of a then very relieved Osamu and walks away from them._

_Caption: Sloppy indeed._

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _@bakabokuto come get your chick_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _????_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _Jesus fuck._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _They stand in the backyard. Suna holds Akaashi’s hair as he gags over the fireplace on his knees. The entirety of his spine is visible under his skin. Suna gets in his face and screams at him._

_“PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!”_

_Akaashi groans and shoves his fingers down his throat, throwing up into the fire pit. Suna squats beside him and rubs his back as he clutches his stomach and vomits repeatedly. Akaashi laughs and looks up at Suna through bleary eyes while shivering. Suna pushes his head back down._

_“It’s not funny,” he whispers._

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _oh god._

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi cringes away from Bokuto while laughing loudly. Kuroo watches from the other side of the fire pit with his hands in his pockets and a disappointed look on his face. Bokuto gets a hold of his face and squints at his eyes. He speaks slowly and quietly._

_“What… Did you do? Are you high?”_

_Akaashi laughs so hard it’s indistinguishable from a cry, “YES. I am so high.”_

_“On what?” Suna demands._

_Akaashi glances up at him before shoving Bokuto’s hands off of him. Suna nearly growls and squats in front of him, forcing his face up to examine his nose, then stands violently._

_“Are you serious?”_

_“Uh huh,” Akaashi chuckles and wipes at his runny nose._

_“IT ISN'T FUNNY,” Suna snaps._

_“Shut up, YOU do coke,” Akaashi mutters._

_“Like twice a year MAYBE,” Suna yells. “With a support system. You don’t do that shit. At all, preferably but especially not without telling anyone. Are you fuckin’ cracked?”_

_“Stop yelling at me,” Akaashi laughs. “I don’t care.”_

_Bokuto lets out a loud, slow exhale as he runs his hands through his hair and turns in a circle._

_Caption: oof_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _is now seriously the time_

 **_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _No one says anything as they all stand around, save for Akaashi who sits in the grass, staring at the sky. He slowly turns his head to Kuroo, who refuses to meet his eye._

_“Kenma made me block you on my socials. That’s the truth.”_

_Kuroo glances up, confused. Kenma looks away._

_“Because I am such a fucking,” Akaashi lowers his voice to a whisper, his expression dangerously even, borderline bored, “Promiscuous whore.”_

_“I mean, aren’t you?” Kenma snaps._

_Akaashi turns his dead eyes on him, “Your insecurities say more about you than me.”_

_Bokuto sighs and inserts himself into the mix, dropping his jacket over Akaashi’s still shivering frame. He then helps him stand, then begins leading him away._

_Akaashi looks over his shoulder, “Maybe if you ever paid any attention to him he wouldn’t have to connect so deeply to other people.”_

_“GO FUCK YOURSELF.”_

_Everyone jumps and turns to look at Kenma._

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi rips away from Bokuto and glares at Kenma, “When have I EVER done that?”_

_“All the goddamn time! I couldn’t have one day when you weren’t at my house.”_

_“I repeat,” Akaashi laughs, “Maybe if you paid any attention—“_

_“You don’t get to talk about my relationship. Just because you think yours is so perfect doesn’t mean you can just try to FIX everyone else. Maybe work on yourself. You’re an alcoholic.”_

_“You think I think my relationship is PERFECT?” Akaashi jumps as he laughs, discarding Bokuto’s jacket to the grass. “I am so UNHAPPY ALL THE GODDAMN FUCKING TIME, KENMA. I want to DIE EVERY SINGLE DAY. NOW YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF.”_

_Everyone shuffles uncomfortably as Akaashi gets in Kenma’s face._

_“IM A FUCKING PROBLEM. EVERYWHERE I GO. ALL THE TIME. I KNOW THAT. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?”_

_Kenma blinks at Akaashi’s tears, “Stop pity fishing.”_

_Akaashi laughs and leans back, wiping at his tears, “That’s how it always goes, huh? No such thing as an honest interaction anymore. I could rip my fucking soul out and sear it with garlic over open flames before hand feeding it to you and ITS STILL FUCKING MANIPULATION. What’s the fucking point?”_

_“Maybe try being honest, then,” Kenma snaps._

_Akaashi glares at him, tears still running down his face, “You’re lucky you’re like four feet tall or I’d clock you. I’m so fucking mad. Honest enough?”_

_Kenma makes a show of looking him up and down, “Height only points to an advantage due to weight. I’d say we weigh about the same. Go for it.”_

_Akaashi ceases movement entirely as he stares at him, “Excuse me?”_

_“You look like a crack whore, Akaashi. What’s happened to you?”_

_“Hey—“_

_Akaashi holds a hand up to Bokuto and leans down to catch Kenma’s eye better, “One more time for the people in the back.”_

_Suna steps between them and pushes Akaashi back by the shoulder, “Okay—“_

_“SAY IT AGAIN, ASSHOLE.”_

_“When’s the last time you ate?” Kenma asks flatly, refusing to meet his eye._

_Kunimi gasps slightly from behind the camera. Akaashi seems absolutely torn for his next move. His eyes flash through a million emotions while Suna glares at Kenma._

_“Can you please stop instigating with a high person?”_

_“He instigated. He wants to fight, so he can have a fight.”_

_Akaashi leans into Kenma’s face, “Out of respect for our previous friendship, I won’t say any of the millions of things I really want to use against you right now. Just remember that.”_

_“Oh, lucky me.”_

_Akaashi puts a hand on Suna’s cheek, “I apologize profusely for the scene and thank you very much for your assistance.”_

_“Sure?”_

_Akaashi removes his hand and looks at Kuroo for a suffering moment, “I have so much and nothing at all to say to you.” He points at Kenma with a shaking hand while maintaining eye contact with Kuroo, “Do better.”_

_“What’s ‘better’?” Kenma calls. “You?”_

_Akaashi glances over his shoulder, “Anyone. Kiss my fuckin’ ass.”_

_He pauses and changes his mind before turning back, “Hey. Kenma.”_

_Kenma refuses to look at him._

_“Maybe you should tell Kuroo how exactly you knew that video was there. You’re not exactly the sentimental type that way. To just look at the ‘before times’. Considering how much you hated the before times as they were happening.”_

_“Okay,” Bokuto guides Akaashi forcefully away from them. “I’m sorry everyone.”_

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _“At least I don’t post my naked body to everyone on the internet because I need attention so desperately.”_

_Bokuto sighs as Akaashi escapes his grasp, “What I do with my body do—“_

_“That friend was so right about you.”_

_“What? What friend?”_

_“The one you exposed.”_

_Akaashi raises his eyebrows as Bokuto begins speaking forcefully, “Kenma, I’m trying to be cool here but can you pl—“_

_“WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? All I’m saying is he has a HISTORY of going after people’s boyfriends. Is it really that unheard of?”_

_Bokuto glances at Akaashi, “Yeah, honestly. You’re overreacting. He didn’t really do anything.”_

_“YOURE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH THAT WOMAN!” Kenma seethes._

_Akaashi’s head snaps to Bokuto, who looks so angry he’s about to blow. Kuroo moves forward, anger in his own voice._

_“That didn’t happen, Kenma. You know that.”_

_Akaashi forcefully removes himself from Bokuto, pain and fear all over his face._

_“What I know is Bokuto called you and cried about how he made a mistake.”_

_“ALMOST,” Kuroo and Bokuto scream at the same time._

_Kenma lifts his hands in surrender, “Almost, fine. Is that really better?”_

_Heavy silence falls over them, aside from the occasional shuffle and Akaashi’s faint sniffs. He covers his face with trembling hands._

_“You owe them an apology,” Kuroo whispers._

_Kenma glares at him, “No.”_

_“You might’ve just ruined a couple.”_

_“They ruined themselves.”_

_Akaashi sniffs loudly, “Fuck you, Kenma. You’re so fake.”_

_“I’m fake,” Kenma laughs noncommittally._

_“I—“ Akaashi sucks a deep breath in. “No. This is over.”_

_Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s jacket from the ground, then the man himself by the wrist before pulling him back towards the house. Kuroo runs his hands through his hair and Kenma stares at the ground, a slight twinge of guilt in his eyes._

_“So, then, how’d you know—“_

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _wow???????????_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _why tf would you record that kuns_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _i just thought i should idk i saved them and sending them was faster than exiting them_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ah_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _but i feel sick now_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _fair_

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Akaashi sits on the counter with Suna between his legs. He looks up as Suna presses a needle into his nose._

_“This is a bad idea,” Osamu mutters._

_“Duh,” Suna mumbles. “I did my own before and it was fine.”_

_Akaashi doesn’t flinch as the needle begins pushing through his skin. All he does is blink rapidly as tears flood his eyes for the millionth time for that night. Osamu sucks in a disgusted breath. Suna takes the needle out and immediately pushes the jewelry in._

_“Your nose isn’t pierced,” Akaashi points out._

_“It_ was, _but you can’t really have piercings if you play volleyball. That’s why I have all the stuff,” Suna flicks him in the forehead as he begins discarding the things._

_Akaashi laughs, “Does it look like a drunk person just pierced my nose?”_

_Osamu leans into him, the camera getting very close to one of Akaashi’s tattoos, “No, actually. It’s pretty good.”_

_Akaashi goes to touch it before changing his mind, “Cool. Thanks.”_

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _THANKS I HATE IT._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Kunimi helps Suna to stand on the island counter. He stumbles a couple times before yelling into a karaoke microphone._

 _“Hey, fuckers! I lost a bet so I’m gonna be flaming your asses,” he laughs and stumbles again once he has everyone’s attention. “And, uh, the mics only work if you’re singing so please enjoy the instrumental to_ Hungry Like The Wolf. _Also, I don’t have time for everyone, so if I don’t mention you, you’re irrelevant! Thanks!”_

_Suna wraps the cord around his hand, “Okay, so this is what your crush says about you. If you have a crush on…”_

_Suna glances around and his eyes land on Atsumu, “Atsumu, that means you hate yourself and probably like to be tied up in bed because you like torture._

_“Hinata… That means you have a praise kink and you’re probably pretty secure with yourself which is an oxymoron but it’s fine._

_“Our collective baby Akaashi! That means you have an inferiority complex and want someone to push the blame onto because how can you possibly be better than him even if you try?_

_“Uh, Shirabu. That means you like to be absolutely dominated in a subconscious way by a like three foot tall gremlin. Sorry, all I got for ya but your fuckin’ hair caught my attention.”_

_Suna gasps, “IS THAT WHY YOU DO IT? BECAUSE IT TOTALLY WORKED!”_

_He hums and glances around, “Kindaichi? That means ya like to be absolutely babied and maaaaaybe have some daddy issues._

_“Iwaizumi— Fully just daddy issues. Problems with authority._

_“Uhh, Kunimi,” Suna smiles at him. “I have literally nothing to say. You’re perfect. Don’t ever change.” He leans in slightly, “Unless it’s your hair. In fact, I ENCOURAGE that. Love you. Thanks my brain is broken. Goodnight, irrelevant people!”_

_“Oh, wait!” He shouts, “Sakusa! You’re a loser, babe! Okay, goodnight!”_

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Semi Eita:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Lev takes his hand off of Goshiki’s back and they nod at each other. Lev approaches the people singing_ Meet Me Halfway _by_ The Black Eyed Peas _and gently takes a mic from one. He turns and makes very direct eye contact with Yaku._

_“Can you meet me halfway? Can you meet me halfway? Meet me halfway, right at the borderline…”_

_Lev approaches Yaku, who appears entirely panicked, “That's where I'm gonna wait for you. I'll be looking out, night n' day.”_

_Lev smiles and takes Yaku’s hand, “Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay.”_

_He leans in slightly, visibly overwhelmed by being so physically close to him again. He shakes his head, but his smile remains, “I can't go any further than this.”_

_He stands and drops his hand, smiling as he backs away, “I want you so bad it's my only wish.”_

_Lev hands the mic back to the first person near him before turning away, then changing his mind. He goes back to Yaku and whispers something in his ear, apparently shocking Yaku to his very core, before going back and grabbing Goshiki’s hand. They immediately head towards the door._

**_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Yamamoto Taketora:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films Lev and Goshiki as they hold hands, Goshiki further down the steps than Lev. Yaku’s boyfriend stands at the door and they all stare at each other. Alexander yells something in aggressive Russian and Yaku pushes by him, quickly responding, trying to deescalate the situation._

_Lev shocks them all completely by cutting Yaku off to respond with his own aggressive Russian._

_They all stare at each other for a long moment, Alexander’s face falling into deep anger. He pushes Yaku behind him and approaches Lev._

_Lev shouts something and points at Yaku and Alexander interrupts him with a louder shout. Lev laughs and shoves Goshiki’s hand away before standing straight on the second to bottom step. Despite the three stairs between them, he’s still eye to eye with Alexander. He leans in and slaps his cheek, making intense eye contact with him._

_Yaku tries inserting himself again but Lev and Alexander shout again. Lev slaps his cheek again, urging Alexander to do something if he’s going to do it._

_Alexander mutters something and Lev quickly retorts. Alexander’s face gets even angrier and he winds his arm up before clocking Lev right in the face. Spectators groan loudly._

_Lev cradles his cheek in his hand and wipes the blood from his nose with his sleeve before reaching up and grabbing Alexander by the shirt and throwing him down off the stairs. Spectators groan again and Yaku jumps down the stairs, attempting to stop them. Alexander and Lev fall entirely into a physical fight, Goshiki and Yaku attempting to separate them._

_Everyone shouts loudly and the camera pans up as Bokuto and Kuroo run from inside the house and Suna leans in the door, snacking on cheese._

_Kuroo grabs Alexander while Bokuto grabs Lev from around his chest and moves him away. They continue shouting venom at each other in Russian before a neighbor comes out of their house._

_“RINTARŌ I'M PHONING THE POLICE!!”_

_“SURE THING!” Suna holds a hand up to them, more interested in his cheese._

_Lev smiles wickedly at Alexander and taunts him. Alexander looks up at Yaku and speaks rapidly. Yaku holds a hand up, eyes holding deep hurt. They have a quick back and forth before Alexander rips away from Kuroo and nods. Yaku stares at Lev for a moment before turning and going back in the house. Alexander turns and goes the other way._

_Suna points at Lev and Goshiki with his cheese, “Y’all better get outta here.”_

_They nod, “Thanks, man.”_

_“Uh huh.”_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Whoaaaaaaaa_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _Suna walks through the house yelling at people to leave, appearing entirely exhausted. He walks right past Akaashi and hooks his fingers into Kunimi’s back pocket as he goes._

_“We’re going to bed.”_

_“Oh,” Kunimi allows himself to be dragged away, turning and grabbing Suna’s hand. He waves largely at Akaashi, “Let’s get lunch! I love you!”_

_“You too,” Akaashi chuckles._

_Caption: Still so weird to get used to._

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He films out a bedroom window at where Akaashi stands with crossed arms, staring down at Kenma who sits on the grass. They both gesture as they speak. Caption: not as weird as that after what i had to see tn_

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Akaashi and Kenma hug outside. Caption: what? lol_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _idk man. i dont fucking know. this has been exhausting._

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Ya but with everything on the table it’ll be easier to move forward._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ig so_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i literally cant believe kenma_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Ya me neither. I can feel another rough patch coming._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _uh huh. me and kaashi too. idk. what dod he mean hes so miserable in our relationship? am i that bad?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _No. I heard that as he felt he was entirely the problem and that makes him miserable._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _oh. thats stupid_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _But it’s how he feels._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _hey kuroo?_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Yeah?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _are you sure you dont feel that way about him anymore_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Honestly? No. But I’d never act on it. So. Do what you want with that I guess._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _what about me_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _What aboht you?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _have you ever felt that way about me_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Uhhhh_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Jusr because Im gay doesnt mean I want to get with every guy I know_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _that isnt an answer to what i asked_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I’ve never really thought about it._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _do i make you happy_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Obviously_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _you make me happy too_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Thanks?? Do you just want to talk? Where are you?_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _no i cant look you in the eye for this conversation. im going back to akaashis with him soon anyways_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Okay????_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i think you shouldnt be with kenma i think it makes you sad and i think you should be with akaashi instead because it always makes you happy when youre with him or so it seems_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _What?????_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _and me too. i think 2 people is closer to what akaashi deserves than just one. and i think italy is bad for him. and i love you. and i wouldn’t mind so much. i wouldnt wanna sleep with you or anything but i think itd be cool to do all the things we already do but like officially. idk just something to think about_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _I literally cant understand what I’m reading rn. I’m not leaving Kenma._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _okay maybe its something you can present to him then. hes asexual, right? reasonably you should be allowed to be with other people in that case. idk. i just fucking want you to be so fucking happy your face always just hurts from smiling. thats all i want for you. and im so honestly disgusted with kenma after tn that even if akaashi forgives him for some reason i just cant fuck with it_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _idk maybe im just drunk. its a cool thought is all_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _You’re definitely just drunk_

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _either way, i love you. (looking forward to fighting with kenma over this conversation 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂)_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Lmfao I love you too._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _i hope this conversation at least made you smile._

 **_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _goodnight bro dude im gonna help my baby take his makeup off_

 **_Trash Captain:_ ** _Right. Goodnight man. I did smile. Always do with you. It’s kinda annoying._

**_Frosted Tip Himbo: 😂😂😂😂👏👏🥰😭😍💕❤️🤗❤️🥺🥰😘😌_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell how nervous i am to post something by how many notes i add to a chapter 😂😂


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil angsty fluff??? i think yes

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A selfie of him in the bath. Sakusa lays back against his chest with saturated hair and shut eyes, face entirely at peace. Atsumu sticks his tongue out, his own hair sticking to his face. The light is dim, apparently only lit by a soft yellow glow presumably by candlelight. Caption: my relationship is better than yours 😂💕 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya know what they say: if at first you dont succeed then try and try again. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ are we just gonna forget about how hinata absolutely WRECKED you during truth hurts _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i literally don’t understand why hes so upset????? if hes gonna constantly snap me while he hangs out with kageyama then im gonna assume theyre getting back together. you should always take mixed signals as a no. he was doing that before sakusa even came back in the picture. so idk what he wanted _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ that is a shockingly valid point _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i dont wanna talk to you while youre in the bath _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya i wanted to brag quick im turning my phone off now for a bit _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what are you doing rin _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kuns kinny and i are shopping _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ooooooo for what _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi and Kindaichi laugh at stupid decor in a furniture store. Caption: odds and ends _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ were having lunch with akaashi and bokuto while were out too _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh fun _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mhmmm _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna has his arms wrapped around Kunimi with his chin on his shoulder as they laugh hard at a strange children’s book. Caption: My heart. SOS _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Literally the sound of their laughter keeps me going. I stg. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you shifting from “him/his” to “them/their” is the best thing to happen this year _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. Haha I didn’t notice that _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its really good kinny _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Haha yea _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto sits at the kitchen table with Akaashi’s parents. They all drink coffee. Caption: This trip is the first time Bokuto-san’s been allowed in my house since before we got together and it’s wild. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what? why? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ At first my parents thought it was really strange and bizarre that a 17 year old wanted to date a 15 year old and they kinda thought he was stupid and loud and not good enough. They lost their minds when he proposed to me too lmfao but I guess me moving to Italy showed them how serious we are _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh ya id say _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love my parents but that really bothered me lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ cant say i blame you at all thatd suck _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How do your parents feel about your relationship/s? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ they love yūtarō a bunch. they always have. they don’t understand whats up with rin but theyre supportive lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s really good _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ My dad HATES that I’m dating a boy. He hates it even more that the boy I’m dating “can’t even commit to me”. We fight about it a bunch, but it’s whatever. I’m going away for school soon anyways. My mom’s really cool about it all, though. She loves Akira. “The daughter she never had.” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not a huge fan of that but shes the sweetest woman ever so its okay _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i thought my mom loved rin more than us but she loves kunimi and kindaichi more than all of us combined? im p sure shes about to make us move out so she has room for them instead lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ My heart. I love that so much. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Unrelated, but why is any country aside from Italy even allowed to make coffee?? Try as you may, it’ll never be as good. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ damn really? im going to italy _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay goodbye _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu chatters excitedly to what seems like nothing at all before he and Sakusa appear from the hall. Atsumu wears a bright colored hoodie while Sakusa wears a black turtleneck and they hold hands. Caption: help me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ free me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ send me back to the nothing i came from. i didnt know they were here. g r o s s. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha youre so dramatic _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ says you. you dont have to be here. youre not trapped. you can leave. you dont UNDERSTAND KUNS _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahahahahaha _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hey kuns _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ actually wait _

**_Miya Osamu and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay can ya keep a secret??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ depends. will it hurt rin? because then no. otherwise, ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay cool _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so back in high school all my friends flipped their shit over my onigiri saying i should start a restaurant. which was dumb and i told them so until i realized maybe it wasnt? so i started researching and doing some work. im in school rn for business management as well. ive been keeping it from people because i think outside energy really throws off goals but im in my last stages here _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ really??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thats actually crazy. idk how youre keeping all that a secret _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it’s pretty easy actually considering how my schedule almost never lines up with rins which is why its extra cool he has you now _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i like knowing hes always cared for _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why would you tell me then _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ like i said, im in my last stages. i gotta start finding staff soon and i wanted to ask you first before i just took it to the internet  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wait _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you want me to work for you? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ more like with me. you have years of experience and we saw you that one day. it was pretty impressive and i think youd be an asset _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow im flattered. when would that happen if i said yes? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ uhhhh id say four months at the most _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ see the reason i told rin no about living with him is just because i still have school and volleyball. i cant just… move like that _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i hear ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ five months then? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah i graduate in five months _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and kinny is going to school in tokyo if he gets what he wants _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and rin lives in tokyo now _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ five months works _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ dont break your back or anything _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im not at all _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i want you on my team _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ isnt that a conflict of interests _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thats up to you to decide. even if you and rin have a horrible break up id never hold it against you (okay unless you like hit him or smth REAL bad but we both know youd never) its not like im dating you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i guess so. ill think about it okay? don’t adjust any plans for me. i can just hop on afterwards too. i really appreciate the offer. i need a new job so badly. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dont thank me tho if you hate your job that much and still did that well then youd really be a good investment even if i could only have ya for a few years since im sure you dont wanna live your life in onigiri lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ very true no offense but i just dont love it that much _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao no offense taken at all _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good _

**_Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Is Bokuto still mad at me? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ He won’t answer my messages. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Idk what to tell you. You were kinda an ass even if you had your reasons. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I know that. How am I supposed to explain if he won’t listen? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I think you just need to accept that nobody is obligated to forgive you or even speak to you. Though, it’s Bokuto-san and I don’t think he can stay mad forever even if he tries. I’m shocked you’re not more angry with him for what he said to Kuroo-san about leaving you. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yeah, I was. Honestly, I think he was just drunk and angry and probably knew it’d come back to me. I don’t think he’s as stupid as he’s been letting on. I don’t think he really meant it. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, probably not. Though, since our friendship is already ruined, dare I say it may actually be cool. But it’d never work with the current states of our individual relationships. I still want to cry when I think about either of you even if I know I’ll get over it. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m sorry, Akaashi. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know. Me too. If you felt how I did when Bokuto-san told me that story then I can understand why you’d react that way. It’s just not knowing. I guess actually being in the situation I knew how little that meant so it didn’t make sense as to why you were so angry. I understand now, though. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m surprised you're not angrier with him over that. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Again, I’m trying to think about what happened with Kuroo-san and how little that meant. Surely it was the same or less for Bokuto-san, so it isn’t worth getting too worked up over. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Do you think we could all get together and talk? I’d hate to waste Kuro’s time with you two here with Bokuto being so mad that he won’t come see him. I feel responsible and it sucks. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I hold a certain amount of responsibility here, too. I can definitely try. Also, if we do so, I think you’ll actually need to explain asexuality to Bokuto-san. I genuinely don’t think he understands that. In fact, I don’t think he can process the idea of the concept at all. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I tried explaining it to him and how you’re not obligated to share at all and he just said, “So, what? Kuroo’s married to his hand now?” And I just kind of had to walk away for a bit lol He doesn’t mean to be a dick head I think he just doesn’t get it. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ We were actually talking about that before all of this. I told him I’d open up to the idea of him being with other people sexually because I know he has needs I just can’t help with. Not most of the time, anyways. Just not… With you. No offense. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ None taken. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Thanks. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Anyway, see you around or after dinner. I’ll force Bokuto-san over. We’re having lunch with Kunimi and Suna. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ok. See you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yep. _

**_Young, Pretty and STUPID Couples_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu holds Sakusa around the waist and murmurs grossly sweet things to him. Sakusa glares at him as he does so. Osamu flips the camera on himself and mimes shooting himself in the head. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Same. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rip samu 1708-2020 😔😔🙏🙏 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im not afraid to fight you kunimi akira _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i am not 312 years old _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you sure act like it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ *whispers* i saw him read a newspaper once _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ FOR SOMETHING SPECIFIC WHY ARE YOU TURNING ON ME LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg lolol samus a 312 year old loser that still reads the newspaper even tho im p sure they dont exist anymore LOL LOSER _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ look what youve done now kunimi akira _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahaha please stop using my full name its creepy _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats how he does it during sex too _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya know what? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nvm _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it was funny till i sent it disregard _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOOOOOL rip rins sense of humor 2020-2020 😔😔🙏🙏 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ LMFAO EVER HEAR OF A JOKE RIN _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya your volleyball skills fuck off _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ looooooool now we know youre cappin _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nope. goodbye forever samu i am gone _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ understood. stay safe out there. watch for wolves. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i forgot about the wolves maybe i should just stay _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i like that idea even more _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ You people are weird people. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ …i forget that other people are in this chat. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Ya, we are _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I regret it nearly constantly. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ ^^^^^ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I personally just regret my existence as a whole. Get on my level, Madison. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omg can you just stop being so fuckin angsty and make up its been like 2 days how long do you NEED _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ at LEAST 2 and a half _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ pathetic _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I personally think you all should never make up. Break up the group chat. The world moves on as a better, more united unit. What do you think? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I THINK THAT IM GONNA WRECK YOU IN THE NEW WORLD SERIES AND YOU SHOULD SPEND ALL THE TIME YOU SPEND TALKING SHIT TRAINING _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Wow. Loud. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ bet your ass i am :) _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Oh dear. Okay. I regret engaging. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ astumu b like: MY RELATIONSHIP IS THE BEST I AM THE BEST WITH SKSKSKSKSUSKA AND WE ARE THE BEST TOGETHER _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi leans back on his phone while Kunimi and Suna laugh and pick at his food despite having their own plates in front of them. Caption: BUT THIS GUY EXISTS???????? idgaf what anyone says THIS is what love looks like _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg theyre such vultures _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ DONT FEED THE SEAGULLS KINDAICHI _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao I ate before we came here because I know them. It’s alright _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ITS ABOUT THE PRINCIPLE. NEXT TIME THEYRE WITH ME THEYRE GONNA THINK ITS OKAY. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ But they’re so happy. Sorry they’re not getting a no from me. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fuckin _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ WEAK _

**_Miya Osamu: 😤😤😤😤😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Concept: SHREK BUT AT THE MOMENT THEY HAVE THEIR TRUE LOVES FIRST KISS ‘KISSIN U’ BY MIRANDA CONSGROVE PLAYS INSTEAD. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ok wait considering it………  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yes. i love it. i love everything about it. marketing it as we speak you absolute fuckin genius. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “—Dreaming about my true love’s first kiss in a swamp while Miranda Cosgrove plays. That’s the dream.” _

_ He turns the camera on a stunned and shocked Kindaichi, Kunimi and Suna while Bokuto keeps speaking. _

_ “All just fuckin’ covered in mud and in love with that musical genius serenading you. Imagine?” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I can see Kunimi’s escape plan in his eyes LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL Bokuto gets it! It’s really an elevated concept I can understand if most wouldn’t truly understand the subtle nuances of class and romance, but you’ll all just have to trust the experts. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Experts being you and Bokuto-san? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yes. i couldnt EVER expect a romantic rewb like you to understand. have you even HEARD of romance? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dude, please chill. You’re treading dangerously rn. Also, it’s spelled rube. Please, stop trying to grow your vocabulary _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Honestly Kuro I think it’s just better if I tell everyone everything. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Don’t do anything you don’t want to do. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I know. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay, our lunch is over. We’re officially just hanging out. Ready. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yes kenma please tell us EVERUTHING _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dude. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im sorry im just a bit fired up _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Okay. On top of being asexual I also identify as aromantic as well as non binary. I know it’s a lot, so if there’s questions, please ask them now. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ they/them? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ all the time? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool good4u _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ asexual = no sex. aromantic = no romance? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yeah, that’s right _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay but _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ why date at all??? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Dude wtf _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ SORRY i just don’t understand _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It’s fine, I know it’s new to you. I still love Kuro. And these things are a spectrum, right? So it’s almost never just NO SEX EVER and NO ROMANCE EVER. So, with Kuro, he’s my person. You know? And I want to make him happy because making him happy makes me happy and I don’t mind doing most romantic coded things with him even if I don’t really feel that type of attraction. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so youre not romantically attracted to him???? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m more romantically/sexually (at the risk of sounding too brash) attracted to Kuro than anyone else I’ve ever known. Probably because of our deep friendship, but I can’t be sure. Sometimes it’s just Like That™️. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ isnt that the whole point tho _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ forgive me if im overstepping or whatever but to me it just makes sense that if you love someone and seeing them happy makes you happy frfr then youd do whatever makes them happy. ya know within reason _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so its like in my opinion if youre unable to unwilling or UNABLE i understand its not a choice but anyway if those are the circumstances and the other partner isnt having their needs met doesnt it make sense to want someone else to do that for them? then everyone’s satisfied and everyone stays together _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ idk words are hard but it makes sense in my head _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’d prefer to keep that part of this private until we figure it out, I’m sorry _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no problem don’t apologize _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Do you have other questions? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ uh ya actually _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tf is a non binary _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It’s when you don’t really fit into “male” or “female” gender roles. I don’t feel as though I have a gender, personally. It makes me feel better about existing when people don’t refer to me as a male. Or as a female for that matter, either. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i refer to you as a boy all the time. is that why you hate me? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I do not hate you at all and I don’t understand why you think that. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so you want me to call you THEM _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I'd prefer it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay. we dont misgender people no matter how mad we are at them. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Lol I appreciate that _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so then what? are you going to start presenting differently? does this make you trans? omg ARE YOU GONNA START WEARING MAKEUP BECAUSE AKKASHIS REALLY GOOD AND HE TAUGHT ME AND I CAN HELP YOU TOO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Youre pretty excited for a mad person LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im fuckin livid but if kenmas gonna ruin my life THEYRE doing it in fuckin style _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whichever style they prefer _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto beams at his phone in a store. Caption: He just likes shopping for girls clothes lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i really do _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Since I started this in the group chat I feel it’s only fair to continue in here. And by start this I mean with Akaashi at that party. But, I guess I was feeling very insecure. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Obviously. It just felt like there was a person that wanted Kuro and Kuro wanted them too and that person could give him all the things I feel inadequate about and almost incapable of. It scared me. I reacted poorly. I should have just talked to you two about it and I’m sorry for making it such a public ordeal. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I apologize too. It was inappropriate of me to ever have that conversation with Kuroo-san. Regardless of the context or intent. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I appreciate that. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So, now what? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m not sure. We just keep being friends? If that’s what you’d like. No pressure. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’d be a shame to throw out years over one fight. And you took back what you said. I don’t see any reason to hold a grudge. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Besides, I promoted your channel a whole bunch on mine and I don’t want to look stupid _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ LOL I’m just kidding. Please. I’d like to keep promoting you and if I’m not friends with you that’d make me seem disingenuous. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Besides. I’d miss you. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’d miss you too. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m honestly shocked you didn’t immediately drag me online. No offense _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’d never punch down like that. No offense to you, either. That’s also why I didn’t put out my “friend’s” name. Our platforms are just such different sizes and I don’t want to weaponize my following. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ That’s really good. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his eyes, nose and forehead from below and blinks several times, “So, like, we good? Can we never talk about it again? If we do, I promise I’ll set myself on fire.” _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I kind of wanted to hear Bokuto’s final opinion. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto talks with Kunimi and Suna about a choker necklace. Caption: He’s planning on dressing you like a doll. I think he’s fine. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Ugh sounds like a nightmare _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I can’t wait _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Someone tell Bokuto my face hurts from smiling. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto leans into the camera with his own goofy smile, “GOOD!!” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his arm covered in bags before zooming in on Kunimi and Suna walking ahead of him as they hold hands. They each hold one bag in their free hands. Caption: Brats _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg brats 😭😭😭😂😂😂😂 _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Are you coming back to the house? We’re heading back now. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu plays video games on the living room floor while Sakusa does something in a book with a pen on the couch with glasses on his face. Sakusa keeps his foot on Atsumu’s back, pushing into him and gently rocking him. Caption: yes i feel like this is gonna turn into some “grandpa fucks young twink” porn soon _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna is doubled over in the mall, hands over his face as he silently shakes. People turn their heads strangely as they pass by. Caption: you killed him. i expect financial compensation _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ uhhh cap im the top _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ UNNECESSARY INFORMATION _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ seriously. both because we dont want to know and because we already DO KNOW. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ if sakusa was a top then the amount of noise he makes is criminal. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ punishable by death. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ our poor mother. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ truly. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ consider it revenge for all the sex ive heard you two have _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ and what i saw last year. oh what cant be unseen _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you probably jerked off to it that night perv _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ gross thats my TWIN suna _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ just makes it that much easier for you to swap with him in your twisted imagination _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Please stop. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ or what? youll BEG? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ SAMU PLEASE STOP LMFAO _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’m moving to the Ukraine. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ooooo bring atsumu!!!! _

**_Miya Atsumu: 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ samu idk how you continue to find the rare breed that just hates me for some reason _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ great minds think alike _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ plus i think its lowkey a learned behaviour. that you teach them. by being yourself. _

**_Miya Atsumu: 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🥲_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ okie _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I don’t hate you Atsumu. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wow thanks _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont hate you either youre just super annoying _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ WOW THANKS _

**_Kunimi Akira: 😂😂😂😅_ ** _ np _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OKAY KENMA GET SOME UNDERWEAR ON WERE EXPERIMENTING _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I’m already wearing underwear… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what? why? you’re not even going to the doctors _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He covers his forehead with a defeated hand and stares at the camera as though in great pain. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What a strange message. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Here for it though _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ THOUGH _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his wall as there’s loud thumping still audible over the music he plays. There’s loud moans that are distinctly Oikawa. Caption: I want to be happy for them but I ALSO wanna walk into traffic. Kinda torn. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i can’t believe you made me hear that with my own two ears _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ does literally no one remember kunimi trying to actually set himself on fire at that party where he saw them fucking please have some class _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tbh I didn’t really pay attention to Kunimi back then. Or now, really. But now that you mention it, yes, I remember. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how do you NOT pay attention to kuns?????? are you ill?????? mentally?????? or are you just STUPID????????? because seriously im confused. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kuroo likes doing this thing where he pretends not to care about other people even tho he does _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I do not. Who even are you? Maybe get to know me before you make such huge assumptions. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lol see??? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the wall in the living room, the first time any part of Iwaizumi’s apartment aside from his bare bedroom wall has been shown. It’s shockingly clean within. There’s a large television against the wall, but it’s turned off. There’s also a lot of green plants. _

_ Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto all shout loudly as the guests get settled in. Really, only Kuroo and Bokuto shout, but it’s as though they’re all within the same room. _

_ He yells, “Can you shut up?!” _

_ There’s absolute silence for a few seconds before Bokuto calls back, “NO ONE’S HOME!!” _

_ Caption: Oh my god LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi stands in front of Kenma in the bathroom, curling their hair. They appear to be talking. Kenma’s eyes are directly on Akaashi’s face, but hold no bad emotions. Caption: We’re really doing it boys it’s beautiful brought a tear to my eye _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He photographs Suna rolling light blue paint onto a wall in shorts and no shirt. Caption: us too!! its so fucking hot in here it isnt even funny _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi paints a different room a pale green while in a nearly identical outfit to Suna. Caption: Ya it’s really bad. You know it’s bad when Akira takes his shirt off. _

_ Oikawa Tōru changed the group name to ‘The Inner Circle’! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Let’s call this what it is _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Hinata Shōyō _

_ He sits in the passenger seat of Kageyama’s car. He shows that they’re at a red light then how Kageyama is preoccupied with his iced capp. _

_ “Green light.” _

_ Kageyama’s head snaps up to him and he taps the gas before immediately slamming on the brakes again. He glares at Hinata as he laughs hard. _

_ “What the hell, Shō?” _

_ “What? You should look first!” _

_ Kageyama huffs but then smiles as he puts his drink back in the cupholder and actually accelerates when the light changes, Hinata’s laughing all the while. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i rest my case _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Hahahaha hes such an idiot. He shouldn’t be driving. _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ You don’t even drive, stop _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk what to say to that so I’m just moving on _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi puts base makeup on Kenma while Bokuto attempts styling their hair.  _ Answer  _ by  _ Tyler, The Creator  _ plays. Bokuto sings along passionately as he focuses on collecting all of Kenma’s hair in his hands. _

_ “‘Cause when I call… I hope you pick up your phone. I'd like to talk to you… I hope you answer.” _

_ Bokuto bounces slightly before letting go of Kenma’s hair and starting over, “Hey dad, it's me, um— Oh, I'm Tyler, I think I be your son. Sorry, I called you the wrong name, see, my brain's splitting. Dad isn't your name, see faggot's a little more fitting.” _

_ Kenma’s head snaps back a bit to him before looking forward again. Bokuto continues, “Mom was only twenty when you ain't have any fucks to spare. Now I'm stuck with this shitty facial hair. Also stuck with a beautiful home with a case of stairs.” _

_ Akaashi glances up at Bokuto as he gets louder, then goes back to Kenma’s face. Bokuto’s face gets slightly red as he practically spits, “So you not being near fucking fire-started my damn career. But fuck it, I got Clancy, he gave me the chance to see a world I wasn't supposed to, I'm stoked that I didn't know you!” _

_ Kenma attempts glancing back at him as he pulls on their hair, “But, sucks you ain't give a fuck and consider a sperm donor now. The fuck is an Okonma? I'm changing my shit to Haley.” _

_ Bokuto catches Kuroo’s eye and drops Kenma’s hair to gesture at him as he yells the lyrics and Kuroo laughs lightly, “And I just ain't being passive, fucker. You're a fucking faggot, fucker! Got a show on Monday, guess who ain't getting no passes, FUCKER! But if I ever had the chance to ask this fucker… And call him…” _

_ Bokuto goes back to Kenma’s hair, gently running his fingers through it before going to collect it all up again and whispers, “I hope you answer.” _

_ Caption: Damn???? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ daddy issues gang gang _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ gangganggang _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ its in poor taste for a straight man to yell faggot like that tbh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kuroo stands behind Akaashi, watching him apply makeup to Kenma’s face. He continues the song, smiling as he catches Bokuto’s eye and stands straight to dance slightly and gesture as he sings. _

_ “Suck my fucking dick and swallow this case of nuts! Ace hates your guts, I'm a selfish fuck! I ain't sharing green as if I'm facing blunts!” _

_ He gestures vaguely to Kenma, “Frank is out the closet.” _

_ Then Akaashi, “Hodgy's an alcoholic.” _

_ Then to Bokuto, “Syd might be bipolar, but fuck it, I couldn't call it.” _

_ They all stare at him for a second before Akaashi and Kenma continue their previous activity with a slight roll of the eyes. _

_ “Supposed to be gone until November but quickly came back in August.” _

_ Bokuto lets out an ‘oof’ as Kuroo continues, “I left two months through September to clearly remember all this. I would like to tell my grandma, but she's just nostalgic.” _

_ Kuroo throws his hands out, but his voice suggests slight hurt, “I'll call her number. But she won't answer.” _

_ Caption: hot damn this man _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ also atsumu _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i think i have every right to say that word in songs considering i get called one like 50 times every day fuck off lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ by who what _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ppl on twitter. im in an openly gay relationship with a person with tons of followers who cross dresses all the time. small price to pay but i also get to say the word during songs k thnxxxxxxxxxxx _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ fair enough ig _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the wall as Bokuto keeps shouting, “—LOOK. LOOK. AKAASHI. KUROO. LOOK. LOOK. LOOK WHAT I—“ _

_ Caption: Someone please just LOOK. Also send it to me. I wanna see. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kenma implores him for help as Bokuto gestures proudly to their hair. Kenma’s hair is done in a top pony with a fuzzy black scrunchie. Their curls fall over their face slightly, while a larger portion is obscured by Akaashi’s hand. Caption: Omg so cute _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ It seriously took you over an hour to do THAT? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its so pretty tho worth it _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ So simple. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ elegance is simple!! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ No, I meant you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😏😏_ ** _ so did i _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Oh my god _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi blushes with a large, pale blue handprint on his ass while Suna laughs loudly just beside him. Caption: Those are his practice shorts. Which means now MY extra practice shorts will be his practice shorts which means I now only have one pair of practice shorts. 😓 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kindaichi attempts running from Suna and his paint hands, but Suna is faster. He slaps his wet hands over Kindaichi’s pecks, giving him two blue handprints for boobs. Kunimi and Osamu laugh loudly the entire time. Kindaichi stares at his chest for a minute before taking his brush and stabbing Suna in the back with it. _

_ Caption: he “looked jealous”. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ call me atsumu fucking MIYA because im INSTIGATING _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _?????? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi dances directly in front of them as he continues applying makeup to their face. Kuroo and Bokuto dance in the background, the latter with far more gusto. The song is  _ Promiscuous  _ by  _ Nelly Fertado.

_ Akaashi sings, “I'm a big girl I can handle myself. But if I get lonely I'mma need your help. Pay attention to me. I don't talk for my health.” _

_ Bokuto points at him and shouts, “I want you on my team!” _

_ Akaashi laughs and shoots him a smug look, “So does everybody else.” _

_ Bokuto beams and dances over to Akaashi, singing loudly, “Baby we can keep it on the low! Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know! If you with it girl I know a place we can go!” _

_ Akaashi glances up at him with raised eyebrows, “What kind of girl do you take me for?” _

_ Caption: I actually can’t remember the last time I felt this happy. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ force em to joke about it IMMEDIATELY. it works. (not usually but ill make it this time) _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ It is, though. We were so stupid. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ got that fucking right _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ we’re having good chats here today. im ✨✨L E A R N I N G✨✨ lots about ✨t h i n g s✨ _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Yes, very transformative. Proud of you guys _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Can you PLEASE stop listening to us _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ It is literally impossible. But good communication in there!! Rooting for you. 🙄🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna and Kindaichi are very paint covered as they dance to twangy country. They sing in horrible accents. _

_ “Sometimes a man's caught lookin' things that he don't need. He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me. Well, I don't know where that leaves you… Ah, but I know where I stand. And you ain't woman enough to take my man!” _

_ They turn and sing directly to each other with goofy smiles, “Women like you they're a dime a dozen! You can buy 'em anywhere! For you to get to him I'd have to move over and I'm gonna stand right here!” _

_ Kunimi pans over to Osamu who watches with raised eyebrows and an amused smile, “Sakusa be like.” _

_ Kunimi laughs loudly and turns back onto the other two. Suna shoves Kindaichi by the shoulder and pokes him in the chest. _

_ “That’s right. You’re no Dolly Parton, you’re Loretta Lynn. Don’t ever forget it.” _

_ Kindaichi stares at him as Suna goes back to painting before slowly smiling and doing the same. _

_ Caption: theyre c o m m u n i c a t i n g _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ they a r e _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kenma turns in a circle before giving Kuroo an anguished look. They wear a white skirt, long socks and a black tshirt. Kuroo laughs loudly as Kenma pulls the skirt down. _

_ “I hate it so much.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ akaashi close your eyes this meme isnt for you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha god that laugh hurt so bad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oya hows your nose muscle man _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He throws up a peace sign to the side, leaving his deeply bruised, split, and swollen nose and equally swollen and purple eyes fully exposed. Caption: I’m on so many pain killers. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Was it worth it, dummy? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh, yes. He PUSHED Yaku and idc if it was to get him out of the way. Don’t put your fucking hands on him. I’ll fight anyone. Even you. Even BOKUTO. Try me. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oooooooo you wanna fight? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Only if you touch Yaku. Illegal. But I’d prefer not to. My face is what makes me money so like. I can’t break it anymore. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you could always do feet modelling _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I’m good _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ do lil foot bukkake shows thatll make ya tons of $$$$$$$$$ _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya, see I’m okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ imagine how soft your feet would be tho you’d never have to get pedicures. just clip your nails and youre good to go. cause cum does that ya know makes skin all soft _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ THE BOY SAID HES GOOD BOKUTO-SAN PLEASE SHUT UP _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry it was making kuroo laugh so i wasnt stopping lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kuroo covers his face as he kneels on the floor. His phone is abandoned to the side as he practically cries. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Thank you Worst Senpai Ever Kuroo Paisen. Hate you. Love you. I’m going to bed. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A photo of Kenma from where he still sits on the floor. Kenma wears black pants, a woman’s black crewneck sweater and a gold chain. Their hair is still done up in Bokuto’s hairdo and they still have the neutral makeup on their face. They look at Bokuto as they talk. Caption: I think Akaashi may have actually killed it? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Akaashi DEFINITELY killed it. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ LOL MOM JUST CALLED ME TO COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU TSUMU _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ WHAT WHY _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ uhh i believe she said she hates you and wants you to move out so she doesnt have to deal with you anymore but her favorite son can stay _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ cap. besides, that means i can stay. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nah shes mad that you left your laundry in the machine _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh oops _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Atsumu stands at Sakusa’s counter in his apartment with some chopped up vegetables in front of him. He stares at his phone with fear in his eyes. Caption: She’s very done with him forgetting his laundry, apparently. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ very _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Apparently. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ dads coming home soon. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ uh huh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ are you going to be there _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thinking about it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ me too. lmk _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ k _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He turns the light off in Suna’s kitchen and turns to the living room. There's a million blankets on the floor where the other three are together. Kunimi lays in Suna’s arm while holding hands with Kindaichi. They all stare forwards. Osamu turns as shows the projector on the wall, playing some movie. Caption: this is what happiness looks like _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He shows how he has a million change color and pick up four cards in Uno, then shows Iwaizumi, who only has one card left. Caption: Or like this. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He stands on the balcony at Sakusa’s house. His curly hair blows slightly in the wind and the lights from the city below dance in his eyes. Caption: no, like this. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films out the window of a car at the fast passing scenery. Loud, bassy music blares. He leans over and shows the speedometer, displaying just how ridiculously fast they were going. Then, he shows Bokuto singing in the drivers seat as he watches the road. Bokuto hauls on a vape and turns his head, but keep his eyes forward to exhale all over Kuroo. _

_ “Vape god!” Bokuto cheers for himself. _

_ Kuroo laughs then turns back to show Akaashi and Kenma singing in the backseat. All seem at peace. Caption: This is pretty good, too. _


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: VERY, VERY detailed description of alcoholism and alcohol withdrawals. PLEASE, PLEASE (I IMPLORE YOU— PLEASE) do not read this if it will be triggering to you. Your sobriety and your health are so wildly important and you should keep it in tact ❤️ if you are struggling, my heart goes to you 100% and please know i am so proud of you that it makes me sick. youre not alone & shoot me a message if you need to. im here. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abundance of notes, but again, dont read this if it can trigger you. there will be a recap next chapter with significantly less detail so you can easily skip this one if itll be bad for you. thats so important to me. i love you and im proud of you. ❤️

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi holds a pair of old jeans tightly to his frame with a large amount of excess. Caption: hes too proud of this. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im kinda pissed today ngl _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yes hello 1-800-LET-ME-BITCH, are you able to pick up? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Always. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im going to chronicle for you one (1) day in the life of akaashi. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay?? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ cool so we just woke up and that was his first move while looking for something to wear. after sucking my dick but that’s irrelevant _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Not irrelevant enough to just not mention _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ of course not hes talented but that isnt the point _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi digs a measuring spoon into peanut butter and alternates eating that with a shot of espresso and sips of a can of Coke Zero. Caption: we follow that with a healthy breakfast of 1tbsp of peanut butter and 1 shot of espresso as well as a can of coke 0. ive decided im not criticizing him today. just documenting. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ …Okay. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ then we wait for me to leave the room (which i did) and we pour a drink of 1:2 vodka to coke zero into a tumbler cup. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits at the table with his phone and a straw in his mouth, visibly appearing happier already. Caption: yep. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m not a fan of this experiment. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i need someone to share this pain with me because i need to document it please _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi laughs at his phone. Caption: then he spends a couple hours taking care of his socials. time for a new drink. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi drinks from his cup on the train. Caption: third drink _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ :/ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ this is too painful. i cant keep doing it anymore. im sorry. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Understandable. I think you should take the alcohol away. Let him sweat it out you know? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah. good idea. im gonna talk to his parents first. get their permission and whatever. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah, good idea. Best of luck. I am here if you need anything. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thank you. _

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

_ 10:40AM _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ akaashi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ AKAASHI _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ akaaaaaaaaaashi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg akaashi _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @akaashikeiji _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What the fuck do you want _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whoa _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you feeling okay there champ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He glares at the camera as he literally hugs the toilet. He has dark circles under his eyes. His face is entirely red and his eyes are bloodshot to hell. His hair is slicked fully to his face. _

_ “FUCKING Kōtarō ganged up with my parents and I haven’t had a drink in over a day meaning I haven’t stopped FUCKING throwing up in like A MILLION YEARS unless I’ve been fucking sleeping. I want to fucking die. I hate everything. Good thing my body is tryna kill me anyways. I’m not old enough to buy alcohol here. Fuck— Ugh.” _

_ The video ends as he gags loudly. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh wow idk what to say _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uhh thats a really bad idea _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Go tell them then it wasnt my fucking idea. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ohhhhkay will do _

**_Kunimi Akira and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

_ 10:51AM _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hey can you give me the rundown on whats up with akaashi _

_ 1:32PM _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh uh like what _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ alcohol  _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ig. hes been drinking nonstop for like 3 months now and me and his parents decided we werent gonna buy him any while were here since he cant buy any himself _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he looks really sick _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya its hard to see but he just needs to sweat it out _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i hate to insert myself like this and i REALLY hate to get personal but hes my friend and i care. after my family went through a severe personal loss, my mom fell into alcoholism as well. and detoxing should really take place in a hospital or detox centre with professionals. i mean if hes been heavily drinking for three months... _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its really not that bad its okay man i appreciate the concern though like he doesnt drink THAT much _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ heavy drinking is more than fifteen drinks a week. (about two drinks a day) or at all for anyone under 21. apparently. binge drinking is 5 or more drinks in a session for men. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ would you say he drank more than that? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im really sorry to be this person but cutting cold turkey could literally kill him without proper medical assistance  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ this needs to be done with more tact if its happening _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i m sorry im panicking _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ do something _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ dont take the risk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ he just fucking bit me when i tried moving him _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ he told me his head “hurts too fucking much to exist” and to “go fuck yourself” and “you better hope this fucking kills me or ill make sure youre just as dead as i fucking feel right now” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im kinda scared _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ call the hospital. see what they say. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre smart _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sunas idea _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ they said to keep him here and just keep a very close eye on him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ threats means hes coherent so thats good _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ig so _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i can switch off with you when you need to sleep. ill ditch work/school. this is more important. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ do you mind me keeping in close contact with you? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ please do. im worried _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hes actually convinced im doing this to murder him? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi cringes away from him, sobbing and clutching his head and stomach, “STOP FUCKING COMING NEAR ME. STOP.” _

_ “Baby, you’re okay. It’s just me,” Bokuto whispers. _

_ “I fucking hate you,” Akaashi bawls. “I’m going to die. You want me to die. I’m dying and that makes you happy.” _

_ “Keiji, honey, no. No, it’s okay.” _

_ “WHY IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?” Akaashi screams. _

_ “It’s no—“ _

_ “I want my fucking mom. I want you to leave. I want my mom. Go away. Give me my mom—“ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ holy shit _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ can you come here _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes. im already on the train _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ok _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi’s chest and face as he sleeps in the shower, laying on the floor of it. Caption: he fell asleep for now _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ before he slept he swore at his mother for fifteen minutes telling her every single reason why he hates her guts. so that was fun too. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh shit _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ how’s his breathing? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ fine _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ a bit heavy but fine _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He put a blanket over Akaashi, but kept him sleeping in the shower. Caption: still good _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good im almost there _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hes shivering _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hes tremoring. its different. hes not cold. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ are you saying ive been keeping my apartment hotter than comfortable for MONTHS because hes had the fucking shakes every morning and wasnt just cold _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ig so _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ idk whats happened to him. my fucking heart is broken. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he needs therapy _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya id fucking say _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ calm down. be angry when hes okay. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah youre right. im sorry.  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ don’t apologize. this is emotional. im upset too. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i should probably also mention this. i feel like an asshole. but its clear he hasnt been taking care of himself. hallucinations are more common in malnourished people. delusions, too. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whats the difference _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hallucinations are seeing/hearing things that arent real and delusions are believing things that are clearly false or cant be proved true but believing them anyways _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ great  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im sorry _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ uh huh me too _

_ Kōtarō Bokuto wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Bokuto’s camera shows the bathroom ceiling while Kunimi’s shows his shoulder on the train. He wears headphones.  _

_ Bokuto struggles with Akaashi, who screams and cries. _

_ “Why’d I wake up,” Akaashi sobs. _

_ “Keiji, you need to calm down.” _

_ “You need to GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” _

_ “No one wants to hurt you, Keiji. Once this is over—“ _

_ “THEN IM DEAD YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND?” Akaashi groans loudly. _

_ Bokuto sighs loudly and becomes barely visible in the corner of the screen, “Do you want to see Kunimi?” _

_ “I want to see anyone that’s not you,” Akaashi snaps. “Maybe they’d help me.” _

_ “I’m trying, Keiji,” Bokuto strains. _

_ “Why don’t you try FUCKING OFF?” _

_ Kunimi mutes his side of the call. _

_ Akaashi whispers after a long moment, “You always wanted to see me fail. This makes you so fucking happy.” _

_ “It really doesn’t.” _

_ “You probably poisoned me.” _

_ “That’s ridiculous.” _

_ “You want me to die.” _

_ “No,” Bokuto sighs. _

_ “I want clothes. I don’t want you looking at me.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ Bokuto shuffles by the camera and returns momentarily with clothes. Akaashi demands his closes his eyes as he changes, then appears beside Bokuto. He absolutely glares daggers at him and gets in his face. _

_ Bokuto stares back, his face decidedly blank. They stare at each other for an agonizing moment before Akaashi aggressively wraps his arms around him. Bokuto furrows his brow and hesitantly puts his own arms around him in turn. Akaashi whispers lowly in his ear. _

_ “I know the truth, Kōtarō. You’re better off just going. Immediately.” _

_ “What?” Bokuto asks. _

_ Akaashi pulls back violently and covers his ears, wavering dangerously, “What IS that?” _

_ “What?” _

_ Akaashi groans uncomfortably for a moment before sobbing loudly again, falling to his knees and heaving. Bokuto adjusts him until he’s over the toilet again. Akaashi spends some time just throwing up before bawling loudly and screaming vaguely. _

_ “I DESERVE THIS. This is what I deserve.” _

_ “No, it isn’t.” _

_ “It’s fucking hopeless,” Akaashi cries. _

_ “No, it isn’t.” _

_ “STOP DISAGREEING WITH ME.” _

_ “But you’re wrong.” _

_ Akaashi stops responding in favor of bawling instead, occasionally gagging. Kunimi gets off the train and begins the jog to Akaashi’s house. _

_ “Why are you crying, honey?” _

_ Akaashi doesn’t respond. _

_ “Baby, talk to me.” _

_ “I’m sick of taking. I want to die.” _

_ “No, you don’t.” _

_ “I want to sleep.” _

_ “Want to get in the bed?” _

_ “No, I want to die.” _

_ “Babe…” _

_ Call ended. _

**_Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey how is he _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ terrible _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how so _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hell only sleep for five minutes at a time and keeps getting in and out of the shower. his entire room is almost flooded with water. he refuses to wear clothes because his “blood is too hot” and he’s having really wild mood swings _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he either screams at everyone then cries because his body hurts or just cries or stays entirely silent while attempting to hit his head into the wall to “just end it” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ should he go to the hospital _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk. i called again and they still told me just to keep him here _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ seeing bokuto cry is a trip. it made me feel sick. i never ever ever want to see anything like that again. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i cant even picture that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lucky you tbh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ now hes begging me for alcohol. saying “one more then im done i swear its fine itll make it stop just to steady up its okay” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oooooooooooof _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ now hes yelling because he thinks im talking about him and that makes me a really really bad person. so ill ttyl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay stay safe. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im here. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i cant stay awake any longer baby im so sorry but spam me ill get up my ringer is on  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi gulps water down from the tap in the tub of the en suite bathroom. He then runs the water over his head and yells while slamming his hand onto the tub. Caption: im so sad _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ his mom just tried talking to him for the first time since i got here. ill never forget the look in his eye. it was horrifying. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he screamed that he was “really sorry hes such a huge fucking disappointment” and that they “cant be proud of such a huge royal fuck up” and she needs to “lower her expectations because the entire world expects too much from him already” and shes “supposed to be the one person who unconditionally loves him” and he doesnt understand how “she wants him to die so badly just like kōtarō”. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ holy shit. is this level of aggression normal? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ now hes really upset because his tongue is in his mouth. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what????? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk man _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he wants to go on his phone but thats a bad idea right _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ very _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hes demanding he wont let up. he aants to talk to kuroo-san. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ maybe give him yours? no offense but your socials being blown up with hate will be way less bad than his _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya ig. whatever. ill text you from his phone then _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ @ kuroo _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i literally _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ fucking _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _???????? What’s up Kunimi? Do we do this? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you ae so stupid _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i gigured it out. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Seriously, are you okay? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kenma did this _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ik it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i do _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Akaashi glares at the camera while squinting through very swollen eyes. Kuroo blinks. He sits in his own living room. _

_ “Keiji? Why do yo— You haven’t been answering. Are you okay?” _

_ “Akaashi, give me my phone,” Kunimi demands. _

_ “No, you said I can use it. I have something to sa—“ _

_ “AKAASHI, give me my phone.” _

_ “Let me say this to him—“ _

_ “I’m getting Kōtarō, then.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “What?” Kunimi demands, attempting to take the phone back. “Kōtarō.” _

_ “I dunno who that is but this fuc—“ _

_ “Get up. Get dressed. We’re going to the hospital.” _

_ “What?” Akaashi looks up then wavers, pressing a hand to his forehead while blinking rapidly. “No, why?” _

_ “Because I said so. Get up. GET. DRESSED.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “IM NOT FUCKING AROUND. DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM FUCKING AROUND?” _

_ Akaashi winces, “No?” _

_ “GOOD. GET. UP.” _

_ “It’s fin—“ _

_ Call ended. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What the fuck? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hey so my life is hot garbage and i havent stopped crying in like three hours. whats up with you _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What the fuck is going on? I got a really weird call from Akaashi on Kunimi’s phone. Hospital? What? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ apparently alcohol withdrawal is way worse than we thought _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ this has been the worst time of my entire life _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ as a fun fact if kenma ever starts drinking a whome bunch and says “its cool im on vacation it isnt forever” slap him and never let him drink again _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ them. ugh aorry im dying _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Is everything okay, Bo? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yes and no. realistically? yeah like hell live and everything. he had a seizure. i want to die. this is the worst. i cant. i keep seeing it. its so hard. i blame myself. i shoudlve done more. i just. dont know. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What???? Okay, okay. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know it was so serious. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but i fucking shouldve _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ then fucking KUNIMI AKIRA was helping me because hes a selfless goddess and i could smell him reliving childhood traumas. idk. this has been the worst. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Listen. It’s better he goes through this than continued drinking the way he was. Right? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ we shouldve brought him here sooner but they kept saying not to _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You were taking orders. That’s not your fault. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I do. This isn’t your fault and you absolutely shouldn’t blame yourself for this. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he was so tucking PARANOID. he thought we were all out to get him. is that how he always feels? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I doubt it. That’s something you can talk about in therapy. Because you should go to therapy. Until then, don’t take anything he may have said personally. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thats what kunimi said too. delusions. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ So how is he? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ fine??? i guess???? im mot allowed to be there because i needed to “calm down” like what the fuck?????? obviously im upset????? wjatever. they’re keeping him for two days. managing him and tjat. which is good i guess. idk what to do with myself. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im so fucking sad man _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ kunimi was asked to leave since he has “no relation” but at least he has someone yo go home to. my home is in the hospital where imcnot allowed yo be _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You can stay with me if you want. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thanks. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i talked to a social worker _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ig the next steps ar e p much entirely dependent on akaashi. i hope he makes the right choice. i hope we go to therapy. solo. couples. family. all of it. i hope he goes into a recovery program. i hope he. gets fucking better. i fucking miss him dude. i miss him. i miss who he was. i SHOULDNT HAVE FUCKING LEFT.  _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It isn’t your fault, Bo. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he told me he hates me like 8 million times. idk. what if its true _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What ifs dont help you. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ can i judt come there and cry oncyou _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Always. Come cry your heart away. _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how is he _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi bawls into his hands while folded in on himself with a cigarette hanging from his fingers. Caption: Rough. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ This really ripped open a lot of scars for him. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im gonna leave him to you. i just feel like you can handle this better. plus im too far to be effective help. i feel like shit. i hate this. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah that’s fine. We used to do this a lot. It is what it is. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow that cracked my heart right open. im coming. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You really don’t need to. He’ll probably appreciate it, but it isn’t necessary. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im coming. what kinda food do you want? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Salted caramel anything. He loves it. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what about you? ik his favorite _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I don’t really care. Anything is good. Thank you. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh huh see you soon _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi walks miserably to the car, opens the door and slumps into the passenger seat. Caption: hes miserable _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Probably. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ what do I do if he doesn’t participate at the meeting were going to _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Be patient. But don’t give too many options or chances. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sigh. sounds easy. will do. ill keep you updated. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Let me know how it goes, okay? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yep _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so he didnt talk at all. it seemed like he wasnt even listening at all. that kinda pissed me off _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. :/ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he bawled his eyes out in the car, though. after. we had a real heart to heart. he talked about how he hasnt felt his tongue in months. or his feet under him as he waks. its always been numb. he said he constantly feels like he’s controlling a character in a video game from far away. and how hes been pushing his emotions away. and how he just feels like a real burden all the time. all of that. the things hes said in anger before. but he also said that he couldnt remember the last time he woke up where he didnt shake so wildly that he couldnt walk straight. that hurt. he said he felt like hes been living with vertigo for months now. almost a year. because apparently he was drinking like this before he even came to see me. which is why his symptoms were so severe i guess. i dont know man. i dont fucking know. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wow… Idk what to say either. I mean, we’d drink together but I didn’t know he drank think way on his own too. Now I understand why you’re blaming yourself. I should have known. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no… it isnt our job to monitor him. thats something we do out of love. he needs to love himself enough to monitor himself too. it isnt just us. i think… were making progress. it'll be slow and hard and it’ll hurt but i love him and i’m willing to do this. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Good. I’m really glad to hear that. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ were going to continue with these meetings. and were going to therapy. and were going to work this out. and were going to get back on track. we can do it. we can do this. i can do this. so can he. we can do it. we can. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yes, you can. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hes eighteen _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah… _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hes eighteen and hes sober. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im twenty and im sober. and im more than okay with that. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s good. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ after our conversation we both just cried. for a long time. and he put his fucking 24 hour chip into my hand and said “its not just me. theres others. i belong somewhere.” and i never. fuck. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he really felt like he was alone in this world until then. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ holy shit my chest hirts _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ He’s in a strange place. You’ll both pull out of this. I know you will. You’re both very strong people. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i never thought this was a position id be in _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and i may be premature in saying this. but i want to be an optimist. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but i feel like were going to be better for this. as people. as humans. especially humans with platforms. alcohol is a fucking scary drug. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so fucking scary. and no one talks about that enough. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m glad to hear you be optimistic. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk man. what else is there to do _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he played me his “sad song” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ wanna fucking hear it? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sure. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** [ _ https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=Aw5Bvz72SO21ccdY72PHvg _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=Aw5Bvz72SO21ccdY72PHvg)

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and heres the lyrics _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Shit. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits across from him at the dinner table with dead eyes and a limp hand on chopsticks. He stares disgustedly at his food. Caption: baby steps ig _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ True. He’s still probably medicated. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah they said it’ll probably be two more days before the bulk of his symptoms go away fully. even then the more minor ones could stay for weeks _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Makes sense. I’m here if you need help. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thank you man ❤️ _

**_Trash Captain: ❤️_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ weve only mentioned it but i think keijis gonna live between here and italy rather than just with me full time straight away _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah. theres a lot to it. ill lyk if we make a final decision. but if that is the case, would you mind watching him kinda? ik his mom will but idk _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Of course. Regardless of what he says, I have his back. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thank you _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No need to thank me _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi slumps over a basket of what practically consists of only candy. His eyes are hardly open. Caption: he insisted on making kunimi a thank you thing but i can tell hes dying. he said his insides feel like slime and hes only a reptile human and just wants to sleep from now until the end of time _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You could always just finish it later. Suna posted himself with Kunimi and Kindaichi on his story. I'm sure he’s fine for tonight. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Good call. Shower and bed. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He brushes Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi has his head craned back, apparently thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Caption: i hope he feels the love im putting into this _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m sure he does. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ They’re lit by Bokuto’s flash in Akaashi’s childhood bed. Both have their eyes shut. The light glints off Bokuto’s wet cheeks. Akaashi hugs himself closely to Bokuto with his face hidden away in his neck. Caption: i just. want us to be okay. i cant lose him. not now. not ever. i wouldnt be able to live. and idc how dependant that is. id literally die for him. i mean it when i say that. i cant. he cant. please god. hahahah im so sorry. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’re not losing anyone man. Get some sleep. You’re tired. You need to get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning. Maybe only a little. You may not even notice. But after a bunch of mornings of feeling unnoticeably better, it’ll suddenly become noticeable. Then you’ll wonder how all that time passed and marvel at how great life is again. You’ll wonder how it ever felt to be down. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sorry what you said just reminded me of this. weve watched this show like 5 times. its his favourite. thats what he bonded with kunimi and suna over originally. idk. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Don’t apologize. They’re nice quotes. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im falling asleep. im sorry. its heen a long few days. well come see tou soon. i love you so much. thank you for being here. youre the best friend a man could ever ask for. seriously. youre an amazing person and i love you so fucking much. you deserve more than the entire world tetsurō. i cant even express it. im not smart enough. im sure you could if you were me, but youre not. i love you. and you mean tons to me. ❤️ _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Please stop apologizing, Bo. It’s my pleasure to be here. I love both of you. Don’t give me too much credit. I’ll see you both soon. And of course, any alcohol will be discarded. Anything you need. ❤️ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thank you. ❤️❤️ _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Goodnight. ❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ goodnight. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

_ Delivered. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so heavily personal to me. i debated whether or not to post it but it means a fucking lot to me in my heart so i chose to post it. if you feel strongly that its a poor portrayal of the issues at hand or hurts in some kind of way and feel strongly enough that i should remove it, please let me know. i am always more than willing to hear your voice. youre a valid and complete person. thank you for reading this.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> easily the heaviest chapter in this fic. feel free to skip. im so sorry. all the same content warnings from the last chapter apply here, with the addition of akaashi is REALLY fucking mean. i kinda had to finish up this part of their arc and it had to happen in close proximity because time. please trust me when i say they get a happy ending. good things take time. again, feel free to skip. ill add enough context next time that itll still make sense without the detailed triggers. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, also, this takes place over the course of 2-3 days

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how goes it on the road to sobriety _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ valid _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how are you feeling though _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hmmmm _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ are memes the answer rn? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Who even are you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Fun fact, kill me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats neither a fact nor fun! congrats! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Literally my moms so annoying. I stg the next move is making macaroni and glitter art to “express ourselves” and I’m just going to arrange my macaroni into “fml” and swallow the glitter and hope to die on it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ at least youre being creative?? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ She made me do yoga with her for TWO ENTIRE HOURS this morning and I spent the entire time laying there sweating. Like, leave me alone. LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ shes just trying to help _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. She said “you need to stay active” and I asked if riding cock counted. She said “I suppose so but I wish it didn't.” Hahahahahaha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i… _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I literally wanna get railed by an entire construction crew rn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lowkey a mood tho _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I saw so many spiders _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ When Kōtarō was trying to murder me (the first part anyways because he’s still not stopping!!!! 🥰🥰🥰) there were so many spiders everywhere. Pretty sure they were under my skin too. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ god thats a nightmare _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No the nightmare was surviving it LOL fucking end my shit _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Give me zero likes and I’ll tell Kenma no one will ever love them _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i thought you and kenma are good _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ There’s a 3000% chance he planned this all out _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ they* excuse me, my brain is mush _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah, apparently. kenma isn’t plotting against you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Aren't they though _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no. theyre not _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Agree to disagree then. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ How do I tell Kōtarō to stop fucking talking to me unless he’s going to bend me over. How does one man nag THIS much? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whats he saying _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He blatantly films Bokuto as he faces away, washing dishes. Bokuto smiles and bounces around as he speaks. _

_ “—Meeting! Don’t you think? I mean, really! It’ll be so good! Then after that we can start maybe, I dunno, family therapy? You were always so close to your mom in high school before all of this! I just think it’ll be really good if you can continue that because she really loves you and just wants to be there! Don’t you think?” _

_ Bokuto stops with his hands on his hips and smiles at the window over the sink, “It’s a big world, Keiji! And it’s gonna be all yours once you’re ready to grab it. So, let’s do it! You and me—“ _

_ Caption: Oh my god make it end _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what he was saying actually sounded pretty nice idk _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m getting actually so mad rn LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto’s back to washing the dishes, “You’re pretty lucky to have a mom that cares so much, ya know! I don’t mean to sound all LIKE THAT, but ya know. I just think it’s good to lean on your support system and not push ‘em away. We wanna be here, which is wh—“ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ 0 likes and I’ll tell him that just because his mom was more interested in men and drugs than him that doesn’t mean he needs to tell me how lucky I am lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow, my mom’s doing her job? Lucky me!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ please dont say that to him. thats so mean. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Whatever. It’s true. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ please fully think about the things you say before you say them _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He literally tried murdering me. I don’t feel like making the effort of being nice to him when he won’t take any mercy on me. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he didnt try murdering you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _???????????????????? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Anyone else remember me STILL dying as we speak? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I. Just. Want. A. Drink. One. Is that REALLY so bad? It’d make this stop! Hell! I’d even be fucking NICE since that’s what everyone wants from me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes its really so bad _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Whatever. Go take a fat cock up your ass. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ngl kinda a good idea _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ gross _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “You’re kinda like Corey Hart! Except instead of wearing sunglasses at night, you wear them inside!” Bokuto laughs. “I wish I was cool enough to pull that off.” _

_ Akaashi flips the camera on himself and pulls his large sunglasses down, exposing bloodshot and swollen eyes. _

_ Bokuto sings, “I wear my sunglasses indoors, so I can, so I can—“ _

_ Caption: END. MY. SHIT. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hes just trying to be happy with you _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Well I want to be miserable. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya thats p clear _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Right? Make him stop, then. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you love him be nice _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hey, Suna _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You got my first ever kiss that wasn’t with him. How’d you like it? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh if i didnt see the video i would’ve forgotten that happened at all _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ was probably nuts tho _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hm _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s pretty much the only thing I remember from that night _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Aside from snorting an eight ball of coke in like 45 mins _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ rookie numbers _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ seriously rin? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ right sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i mean _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU. STUPID. FUCKING. FOOL. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ better? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ seriously though keiji that was a huge mistake _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You ever just hit rock bottom and think “man this can’t possibly get worse” and then it just DOES lmfao because same. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya ive been there a few times _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Me too. Coke disaster. Detox. Now this. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whats this? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ All the mean things I’m about to yell if he doesn’t SHUT UP. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ think about your thoughts, keiji _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you can change thoughts _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you cant change words or actions _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ 0 likes and I’ll seduce Kōtarō and send a saucy snap of the fuck down to Kuroo with the caption: 😘😘😘 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ RIN. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im so sorry im incapable of serious situations im so uncomfortable _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ DO. NOT. DO. THAT. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oooooooooh mother dearest has come back into the picture. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’s so annoying how well they get along now. Glad yall could BOND OVER THIS!! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ See? Alcohol is a GOOD thing. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m gonna ask if they’re sleeping together. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL PLEASE DONT DO THAT WHAT A TERRIBLE IDEA _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Too late. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It made them pretty uncomfortable lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Mentioning all the money they could make by filming it and marketing it as “I fucked my girlfriend’s mom” porn didn’t help?? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ keiji… _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Nope. They wanted to kill me and it didn’t work. This is my revenge. I don’t care. If they didn’t want this they should’ve made sure I died. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ they didnt want to kill you man _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto sits uncomfortably at the other end of the table and Akaashi’s mom is off screen, throwing dishes around and ranting. The camera shakes as Akaashi laughs silently. _

_ “—Despicable thing to say. Who even are you? Who says something like that? I NEVER—“ _

_ “Hey, mom.” _

_ A dish slams slightly harder than the others, “WHAT, Keiji?” _

_ Akaashi’s laughs become audible, “I run a nude account on Instagram. That’s how I got my start.” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “Uh huh. The like, equivalent of two Fukuokas put together has seen and enjoyed my ass.” _

_ Bokuto covers his face with his hands. _

_ “I bet your “mom and sons boyfriend” porn would still do better thoug—“ _

_ Caption: LMAO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg thats so not funny i dont even know how to express it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Help I can’t breathe. She’s SO mad. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ probably _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ A sugar daddy would never do this to me _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ A sugar daddy would let me have a singular drink. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ true _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but a sugar daddy wouldnt care enough about you to not let you have a drink _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Stacey or Bobby _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Brendas a winner maybe a bit of suzie _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you are the perfect blend of suzie and lexa _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah ig you’re probably right _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Except instead of work, it’s talking to Kōtarō. Actually. Same shit.  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you love him. be nice. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ When I say this KILLED. ME. I mean it. Almost as much as Kōtarō’s attempt. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Only not really _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’d be really cool, though. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _.4 seconds away from losing my ever loving shit _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What’s up? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ keijis just being really mean and im really tired because he cant sleep which means i cant sleep either so im like 7x more sensitive than normal _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s too sensitive. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I. KNOW. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i deadass cant make the slightest micro expression without him calling it out. i wanna nap _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ after crying in the shower for a day _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no. two days. maybe three _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Is it that bad?? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he asked me and his mom if were sleeping together, told us to make porn of it, and explained in great detail about how much he loves the sensation of a big, fat cock in his ass and how lucky shed be to experience it. literally just to spite his mother for caring about him. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ …Wow? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and he thinks its hilarious? he wont stop laughing. which normally would be a good thing but hes kinda being straight up evil? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi sits at the table, laughing down at his phone. His mother stands at the sink with a plate in her hand, glaring at him. _

_ “Yeah, then the first time I masturbated was when I was—“ _

_ “STOP.” _

_ Akaashi smirks up at his mother, “What?” _

_ “Stop behaving like this.” _

_ Akaashi leans on his hand, “I kissed a boy at a party. Then I did cocaine. I threw up a bunch and cried, then I’m pretty sure I masturbated there too. I dunno why. Or maybe we just had sex. Kōtarō, do you remember if you fucked me at that party?” _

_ Bokuto audibly chokes on his spit as Akaashi’s mother stares at her son in disappointment. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What… The fuck?????????? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he literally just said the sentence “sex is the only time i feel anything”. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ at least he seems to be being honest now? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why’s he saying that to his MOM? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ to hurt her? the fuck if i know. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ she just wanted him to go on a run with her and he started saying all this fuckshit _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ his dad just separated them _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Thank god _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no because now im alone with him _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ which means either hes gonna be mean to me or just ignore me and idk what to do at this point? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi stares at his phone before lowering it and sliding his sunglasses down. He stares at Bokuto for a moment with a sharp intensity. _

_ “You’re so fucking hot that it’s stupid.” _

_ Bokuto speaks slowly, “Thank you?” _

_ Caption: i feel objectified but also flattered and im confused _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Eh just get your dick wet. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No???? Did YOU just say NO to sex? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ that being said, im gonna ignore him for awhile and get some sleep. his dads gonna take a turn watching him which means hes gonna get lectured for like 10 hours and i cant wait for it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sorry im just upset _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Understandable _

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “—Functional. Alcohol ISN'T THE PROBLEM.” _

_ “I DONT GIVE A FUCK HOW FUNCTIONAL YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE, KEIJI. IF YOU CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT IT THEN THAT'S A PROBLEM ENOUGH. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE ANYMORE.” _

_ “You never knew me,” Akaashi scoffs. “All you knew was report cards and awards.” _

_ “If that’s what you think, then you’ve made me very, very sad today. You’re my son. I just want you to be happy.” _

_ “I’ve never been happ—“ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A selfie of him in the bathroom. He throws up a peace sign over his incredibly red, wet face. Caption: Aaaaaaand the guilt sets in. I’m a bad person. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no youre in pain and thats making you make bad choices. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I lost my engagement ring. It didn’t fit on my finger anymore and I didn’t want to just take it off. Kōtarō said it’s fine, but I could tell it hurt him. I can’t do this. I need a fucking drink. It hurts. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you can do this _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I literally can’t express how much I cannot do this. It feels HOPELESS. In an indescribable way. It feels like there’ll never be hope again. I actually just. Never mind. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ get some sleep, keiji _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I just have nightmares. There’s no point. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I need to break up with him. He doesn’t deserve this. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no, don’t make that decision right now. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, my god. And you two. I’m so selfish. I’m so sorry. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if we didnt want to talk to you ww just wouldnt answer _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ seriously _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we want to be here _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ keiji? _

_ Delivered. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so he literally woke me up to break up with me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What??? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i told him no and that hes being a stupid dummy and that i love him and as long as hes trying ill still be here to try with him _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ then he cried so hard he threw up on me and now im holding a sleeping akaashi covered in sweat tears and vomit _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Go shower dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no hes actually sleeping im not poking the bear _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ heres a question _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh god. What is it? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so he lost his engagement ring and i found it in the bedsheets later (it stopped fitting his finger because society and its pressures) but i didnt tell him even though he was pretty upset about losing it. im just honestly not ready to give it back to him yet. does that make me a bad person _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uhhh. It’s kinda morally ambiguous. If you don’t want to be engaged to him anymore you should really tell him that. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i knew i shouldve asked kenma _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sorry! But lying isn’t helpful. It hurt me a bunch when Kenma just wasnt telling me if they didn’t want to accept or decline so that’s what I’m thinking about. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but he doesnt know i have it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ But he will. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ not necessarily _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bo if you dont want to marry him anymore you need to tell him that. Im not changing my mind on that. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but idk if i dont want to marry him anymore _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but i also dont know if i want to marry him still. idk. this is REALLY a lot. i havent felt this bad since before i met him. i feel like he died. idk like im not even with akaashi keiji anymore but an evil space alien that possessed his body and that’s probably mean but thats how i feel _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah, his behaviour rn is pretty yucky _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ At the lack of a better term _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ as a human covered in vomit, id say yucky is a good word _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah. I’m sorry. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ like, a year ago if you asked me if there was anything that could make me leave him id literally laugh at you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ reality is different i guess _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wait, are you saying you’re going to leave him? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ as a last resort. if he keeps saying hes not doing this. if he keeps saying that “im literally only sober because i have no other choice.” if it takes me leaving him to get him to see sense then idk man it fucking hurts thinking about but idk if theres a choice in that situation. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im just praying that once he fully gets through this withdrawal hell see this for what it is. that we all care about him and he needs to care too. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk. but one things forsure. im not living my entire life with someone i love so much it makes me feel sick (in a good way) on a regular basis following me around pointing out every single flaw because “i tried murdering him”. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i deadass dont want to say a fucking word to him unless theres a liscenced mediator present and even then im nervous because ik itll come up they second theyre not around. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ is this going to end? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It hasn’t even been a week yet. I’m sure it’ll get better. You guys have a meeting tonight, right? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ were supposed to but he keeps saying hes not going _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ apparently like half of the 12 steps are religious and he “cant fuck with that shit” and hell participate when “religion and state separate so never hahahahaha” _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh dear _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and i said “we can find a non religious program” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and he said “we can also bite our own fingers off but we dont so consider shutting up” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and so i shut up _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I literally don’t believe that. Like, obviously I believe you. But I don’t believe that? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah, same. 🎶🎶 life is anfuckin nightmarrreeeeeee 🎶🎶 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Maybe you should sleep while he is, too. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nah im covered in vomit im just tryna not die _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s fair. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ were going to the meeting even if i have to drag him by his hair _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Keep me updated _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah im sure ill have some bitching to do. thanks. youre a good friend _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’re an even better friend. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i love you _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I love you too _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ FUCKING READY FOR THIS BECAUSE YOURE NOT IM TELLING YOU NOW _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh god _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ SO WE PULL UP AND HE DEADASS. TRIES. ESCAPING. like he fucking bolts. i had to chase him like the fucking dog got out. it was the fastest ive seen him move in fucking forever. then he cried again. for like. an hour. then we missed the meeting because he started throwing up again. then he generally just yelled for a bit. no words. just yelling. keep in mind were in fucking public. people seemed halfway convinced i kidnapped a young boy. THAT was great. like. holy shit. im exhausted. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i dont know what to do kuroo _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ PLEASE tell me what im supposed to do _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I seriously don’t know, Bo. I’m sorry. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What are you doing now? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ fucking meditating _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ doing literally anything i can to keep mynshit together. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films out the windshield as they’re parked somewhere unrecognizable. Akaashi bawls in the background. Bokuto breathes heavily. Caption: t h i s is what were doing. this is all weve done. this may be all we ever do again.  _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i need to get away from him. immediately. im at my limit. im about to get mean. that wont fucking help. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It won’t. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but his parents aggravate his condition. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You can bring him here. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no. hes convinced kenma orchestrated this whole thing. i literally dont know why. i dont even have the faintest. plus the way hes been acting i feel like theres a good chance hed try sleeping with you to get revenge on me. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay. ive thought about this. gave myself a pep talk. ive got this. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Heck ya!! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dumb as hell but this horse show is pulling me through this _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ If it works, then it works. _

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m so fucking stupid. I’m so fucking dumb. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mood _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sup _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Idk. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh good chat _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on the radio as Bokuto’s music plays over the speakers. The music is soft and melancholic. _

_ “It's so… So easy, now. As we lay here… In the dark.” _

_ He shows Bokuto, who chews on his nails while watching his phone. _

_ “Nothing interferes… it’s obvious… how to beat the tears…” _

_ He flips the camera on himself and shows his incredibly swollen eyes. _

_ “That threaten to snuff out… the spark…” _

_ A tear falls from Akaashi’s eye as he looks away from the camera. _

_ “Of our love.” _

_ Caption: Did he play this on purpose? What is he saying? He literally refused to let me break up with him earlier. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i doubt its intentional _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know I’m being unreasonable and insufferable and mean and terrible but I CAN'T. STOP. I want to stop but I can’t stop. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya i get that. itll feel better after a bit. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ But when? Am I ever going to stop wanting it so badly that it literally makes me ill? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk tbh. i think youll be able to manage it though _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive had to detox before. terrible time. i dont envy you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Really? Were you this mean, too? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk i was sent to rehab my dad didn’t feel like dealing w it plus it was a bad look for him so ya know _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i basically spent a week or so yelling at a wall _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What were you addicted to _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i dont wanna talk about it no offense. i dont think itll benefit anyone. luckily i was only on like a two week bender, but it sucked anyways. fucked me up mentally for a bit. still not really the same. now i have samu and kuns tho so thats pretty cool. glad i didnt let it ruin my life. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ or ig i should say im glad other people didnt let me ruin my life. because i wouldve done it 100% _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this may come as a surprise, BUT im not that great at coping lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No way. Never noticed. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks dude ik im good at hiding it lmao jk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but yeah. things will look up again. cravings come and go. and ik this will piss you off but a bunch of people care about you whether or not you want them to _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we all wanna see you succeed. especially bokuto. no offense but youre being a little she devil and if he didnt REALLY fucking love you i doubt hed deal with it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I know. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ not trying to guilt you btw. youre just trying to survive this. and its okay to fall apart sometimes. you just have to decide to put it back together at some point, ya know. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ trust me i know you feel like youre dying. maybe just think like “im gonna let it fall apart for this month but every day im gonna do one thing i know will make me feel even a little bit good” or “this week im going to be a piece of fucking shit but next week im going to do better than this week.” idk. its normal to feel like shit sometimes. let yourself feel it fully. it wont just go away. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’ve literally considered killing myself. It feels like there’s no point to going on if I can’t drink. I just feel. So heavy. And done. And my brain hurts. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its hard for sure. youre doing great.  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ feel that. then let it go. let the thoughts come, but then let them leave. be an observer in your own mind. “oh, wild. thanks for sharing.” or “why am i thinking this? what is pushing this narrative?” _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Where’s Kunimi? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ p sure hes in the shower _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ weird to think about how he has a body huh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. Weird that any of us have bodies. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you got me there _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude hes literally so cute _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ like?????? incomprehensible _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ insane. i love him so much its stupid. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I love that for you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk keiji. thats kinda what we do in this chat. right? just kinda bitch at/with each other? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah, pretty much. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so bitch. yell all you want at me. get as mean as you want. personally i dont really give a fuck _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if itll help, just get it out. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’s just. I feel so angry. It feels so unfair. And that just gets so much worse when I look at him. I don’t know why. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ maybe take some time away. you dont need to break up or anything but you can come exist in my house for a bit. follow me around and call me a lil cock slut idgaf _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Actually? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh huh. and since ppl tend to forget this about me: im a professional athlete and i can and will outrun you. i will catch you. and remember: i too am a piece of shit. i know all the tricks. youre not sneaking anything by me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i will support you until you feel good enough to support yourself and i WILL play CHRISTIAN REGGAE MUSIC UNTIL YOU DANCE. fuckin try me bitchass _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ You’re such a fucking asshole. But I just laughed a real laugh. Thanks.  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah dont thank me. so are you coming here or what _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ If that’s actually okay. Please protect my poor family from me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ooooooo i am so prepared _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so ig suna volunteered to take him for a bit. he said as long as we need. which is cool. a lil bit worried because of cheating but i also decided that if thats what hes going to do, it is and i cant change that so im not gonna fret too much. im too tired to worry myself sick _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh, wow. Good. That’s pretty cool of Suna. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah kinda worried for his self esteem but he kept saying hes not worried about it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ can i come sleep in your bed? it feels weird going to keijis without him and im not going to my moms. im saving that visit for the day before i go back to italy lmfao _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Duh. Come smother me with your love _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you got it bb boi 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ayee there he is!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hows it going _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i tried forcing him to eat breakfast and he threw it at me so that was fun but turns out rice is kinda my style? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He poses dramatically while covered in rice and peas. Caption: THEY TRIED TO PUT ME ON THE COVER OF VOGUE BUT MY LEGS WERE TOOOOOO LONG _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh my god im so sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah its g i told him not to hold back on the things he was feeling (except murder. unless???) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i seriously cant imagine itll last much longer than a day or two really _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ how are you being so chill about this??  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive done worse than throw food at someone trust _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okaaaaay well. thanks again. ill keep checking in _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ do you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ suh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi lays on the floor in a blanket, groaning. Suna pans to where  _ Brooklyn 99  _ is projected to the wall with subtitles. Caption: i had to turn the subtitles on but other than that its p much just like my inner monologue is just happening out loud lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i really appreciate this _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh im not responding to your thanks anymore cause they make me #uncomfortable so im gonna say: youre welcome. and im not doing it again k tjanksss im sorry im not human its chill oh my god who lets me talk to ppl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sorry im not responding for an hour while i fix my ego LMFAO idek you oh my god _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg hahahaha its okay man _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO SO I DECIDED ID FORCE HIM TO PARTICIPATE IN SOMETHING AND WE AGREED ON SCRABBLE BECAUSE I HAVE THREE THINGS TO DO HERE AND THERE WAS A HAIR ON THE BOARD AND MY DUMB SQUIRREL BRAIN SAID “BLOW” AND I DID AND ALL THE PIECES WENT AND OH MY GOD AHAHHAAHHAH _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _. . . _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ L M F A O _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna wheezes with laughter as he shows the Scrabble disaster then shows Akaashi’s unamused face. Suna goes to reach a hand onto Akaashi’s shoulder but accidentally knocks his iced tea on him. Akaashi jumps up and shouts. _

_ “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT?” _

_ There’s loud thumping and Suna turns the camera on himself as he slaps the table, laughing so hard he can’t produce noise and tears form in his eyes. Caption: SOMEONE PUT ME DOWN WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKK HAHAHAHAH _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ riiiiiin oh my god lmfaoooo get it together dude _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey so he wants to try sleeping but he said he isnt used to sleeping alone so are you chill if i lay with him? bokuto said hes fine with it but its up to you. samus chill too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya but boundaries _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ boundaries are my friend _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good lmfao ill ttyl then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg lmao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive been banished from the bed because “im so much softer than who hes used to that he may as well use a pillow” and “i smell weird” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre literally not soft at all??? how would cuddling bokuto be comfortable at all? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg i gotta tell him that shits fucking hilarious _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto, Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yo bokuto he kicked me outta bed because im “so much softer than what hes used to” and “i smell weird” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and may i emphasize _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A classic Fuck Boy™️ selfie of him lifting his shirt to show his abs. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i am not soft _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg thats so mean im so sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay but actually???? kinda nice to hear? kunimis always complaining that cuddling me is like “sleeping on glass and stone” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ 2mkuskl _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay wait _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ let me try again _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ 2muskles* _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh i kinda have the sneaking suspicion that i lowkey always smell like oatmeal and maple syrup? and i dont know why? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you do but it isnt bad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OKAY BUT WHY i literally hate both of those things _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ do i SECRETE syrup? do i have syrup sweat? am i diseased? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He puts dishes away and pauses as Akaashi yells from across the house. _

_ “LITERALLY CAN YOU SHUT UP?” _

_ Suna blinks and continues but quieter. _

_ “OH MY GOD.” _

_ Suna covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay this boy came out with the fucking. gloves. on. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wdym? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he wants to fight me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and my lack of reaction is making him angrier _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ jokes on you akaashi ive been putting up with the twins for YEARS i am a master at disengagement _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whats he doing is it bad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ eh not really _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ my shorts are too short and look stupid and my shirt doesnt suit my frame tbh im kinda waiting for him to dig deeper ill lyk _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ …okay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself from an unflattering low angle as he sits on the floor against the couch. Akaashi’s voice comes from off screen and a show plays in the background. _

_ “Please,” Akaashi says. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “SUNA.” _

_ Suna keeps staring forward, “KEIJI.” _

_ Akaashi groans loudly, “Come on.” _

_ “No.” _

_ Suna zooms in on his eyes and glances down before looking back up. The show reflects in his eyes as he blinks several times. _

_ “You relapsed after you found out that your stepmom is pregnant. You were fine. What’s one time?” _

_ Suna glances over, “No.” _

_ Caption: there it issss _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oof you good? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ relapsed? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ are you in recovery? are you okay? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rin???? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “I just don’t understand why you get to tell me no when you literally did the things you’re telling me not to do.” _

_ Suna glances over at him again, “Doesn’t that make me more of an authority?” _

_ “No, it makes you a hypocrite.” _

_ “I just know it isn’t what you need.” _

_ “You don’t know what I need.” _

_ Suna looks back towards the show and it reflects in his eyes again, “Okay.” _

_ “So, what?” Akaashi snaps. “We’re just done taking now?” _

_ “Yep.” _

_ Akaashi groans loudly,  _ “Fuck. You.”

_ “Okay.” _

_ Caption: sorry we were talking lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dude are you okay? seriously. i can come get him. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no seriously, im chill _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna stares up before flipping the camera, showing Akaashi’s legs are just in front of him. _

_ “Stop being a fucking asshole.” _

_ “How am I doing that?” _

_ “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” _

_ “Sit down and breathe, Keiji,” Suna says nonjudgmentally. “You’re gonna be fine.” _

_ There’s the sounds of Akaashi spitting, then silence. Suna turns the camera on himself and shows the spit on his face before wiping it off with his shirt and laughing. _

_ “Fucking kinky.” _

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “That’s okay. We can be friends later.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “That’s up to you.” _

_ “NOTHING IS EVER UP TO—“ _

_ Caption: he b getting comfy comfy _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ did he fucking SPIT on you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya and no offense but im kinda hard _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ half chub if you will _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I AM JOKING _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im sorry _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it was a joke _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao im not offended _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im just sorry he did that. wtf. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its cool dude _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi sits with his knees to his chest as they watch a show. _

_ “I don’t know. Just felt like a way to feel at first, but then I stopped feeling all together. Now, I think I’m feeling all the things I put off feeling. It’s a lot. I’m just angry.” _

_ “You can’t outrun feelings.” Akaashi looks over to Suna as he speaks. “They’re like an elastic prison. The harder you struggle against them the more violently they’ll snap back—“ _

_ Caption: p r o g r e s s _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ P R O G R E S S _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ …how? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They lay in the bed again and Akaashi has his face covered by his hands as he lays against Suna’s side. _

_ “—Nice that you’re just… Acting normal. Or as normal as you can. I just hate how everyone else is talking about  _ strength  _ and the  _ future.  _ I don’t wanna think about a year from now. I can barely think about next week. Or even  _ tomorrow.  _ The only goal on my mind is the next hour. Just making it through this hour. That’s all. And you tell me it’s okay to feel shitty. You don’t tell me to just feel okay. It feels easier to have my thoughts when I know they’re okay to have. Thank you.” _

_ “Don’t thank me—“ _

_ Caption: a psa, maybe. felt important to share. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ bonus caption: GUESS WHO ISNT TOO SOFT OR WEIRD SMELLING ANYMORE IG _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmao you?? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre relating to him really well huh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ eh not really. im just not like pushing thoughts on him or even really responding too much. im just kinda letting him think out loud and have space to explore that and shutting down when he talks about alcohol in a positive/longing way _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hes p much just talking himself through this rn _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im learning _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i feel bad for doing these things _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah dont. remember i went through this _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ only like 4 million times more aggressive _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ alcohol? if you dont mind me asking _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im sorry and its no offense to you but its never a story i want to tell. it was a nightmare and i want to put it behind me. so fucking embarrassing. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sure yeah definitely no pressure _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont even know the story _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hey rin? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you okay cutie? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ @sunarintaro _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sorry i was taking a minute _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah were good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ were just sharing stories and stuff. ya know. addict shit _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ are you okay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you think you can come here for a bit so i can shower @bakabokuto _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah of course _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks hes really sweaty and unlike me, his sweat smells like sweat _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lmao no prob _

**_Suna Rintarō and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow i really thought i could handle this better _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it got too personal _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what happened _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ honestly? nothing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i just kinda realized that no one really knows about what happened and then i just like. fell apart _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ are you okay? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i will be. i just cried for like an hour in the shower _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i just spent so long saying “i need to put it behind me” that i never really noticed it pretty much is _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ it was just a lot to realize _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yeah, youve been doing great _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thank you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yeah, you earned it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its not even akaashi. like that didnt even set this off. i dont think im even sad. im just. i dont even know. proud, i guess? i havent even thought about it in months. which is really cool. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ that IS really cool _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and you should be proud _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so even though youre thinking about it, youre not considering/craving? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no. i have too much good. its been so long. aside from that one time. but hey. shut happens. i dont miss being that way. i love you and kuns too much. _

_ Miya Osamu saved this message in chat! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love myself too much _

_ Miya Osamu saved this message in chat! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ which is the fucking crazy bit _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ best message ive ever received _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre my rock. thank you, samu. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you were pulling out of this before we even got close. give yourself more credit _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you give yourself more credit. i was a hot mess back when we started fucking around. im just so glad were where were at now. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i am too 💙💙🖤🖤 _

**_Suna Rintarō: 💙💙💙🖤🖤🖤_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ are you alright? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah, honestly. i really am. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im gonna go relieve bokuto though i kinda crapped out on him which is pretty shitty _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nah you put a solid day in its good to take a break _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay wait _

_ Suna Rintarō wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ He stands in the hall and films the floor as Akaashi and Bokuto speak quietly. _

_ “—Me if there’s things I can be doing to help you more.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ There’s a long stretch of silence. _

_ “Bokuto-san?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ Akaashi’s voice is tense, but steady, “I think we should take a break from our relationship.” _

_ The silence goes on for even longer than the first. _

_ “I do, too.” _

_ “Yeah?” Akaashi breathes. _

_ Bokuto shifts, “Yeah. Obviously… I’ll be here. Always. I just…” _

_ “Distance is good right now.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “I don’t want to date anyone else or anything. I just need… Time,” Akaashi mutters. _

_ “I do, too. This has been… I just. We need to work on ourselves.” _

_ “Yeah, we do. Mostly me.” _

_ Bokuto is silent. _

_ “I’m so sorry for how I’ve been. I love you so much. This is something I need to do myself.” _

_ “You can’t do this alone.” _

_ “I…” Akaashi sucks in a deep breath. “Speaking to Rintarō got me thinking. I think. I should… I should go to a facility. And be away from everyone and everything for a while. I need to figure out who I am again. I don’t want to hold you down while I’m gone. I don’t know… How long it’ll take. Or what will happen.” _

_ “I can’t just—“ Bokuto laughs wryly. “Move on like that, Keiji. That’s ridiculous.” _

_ “You don’t need to. The option is there, is all.” _

_ “So, this isn’t just a break, then. It’s a break up.” _

_ Akaashi shifts and sighs, “I’ll always come home to you. I just… Need to go for a while first.” _

_ “How long is a while?” _

_ “I don’t know. As long as it takes. I— I cannot be with you until I am who I am again. I’m sorry. Please understand. It isn’t even about  _ you,  _ I personally cannot live with that.” _

_ “Okay,” Bokuto breathes. “Alright, so… Then. If this is. If this is what fixes us in the long run. I can live with that. Then when you come back we can have forever. Some time now for the long haul. It makes sense. It’s— It’s fine.” _

_ “Yeah,” Akaashi’s voice breaks. “I’m sorry for doing this to us—“ _

_ “Don’t ever apologize. Just… Get better.” _

_ There’s shifting from within the living room and the sound of a few short kisses. Then someone stands. _

_ “I—“ Bokuto’s voice is thick. “I’m going to go before I change my mind. I love you so fucking much Akaashi Keiji. I’m rooting for you. And. I—“ _

_ Both sniffle and breath heavy, shaky breaths. _

_ “Here,” Bokuto says. “I found it in the bed. I— That’s all. You decide what to do with it. I’m going to miss you. A lot. And—“ _

_ There’s more anguished silence. _

_ “I have to go,” Bokuto approaches where Suna stands and his feet are just visible. _

_ “I love you, Kōtarō. I’ll be seeing you.” _

_ “I can’t fucking wait for that,” Bokuto laughs through his tears. “Seriously. I’ll be there. You can fuckin’ do this, Keiji. I swear to god.” _

_ “I will. I’ll fix this.” _

_ There’s more silence and Bokuto doesn’t move for a moment. Then, he turns and grabs his shoes before leaving. The second the door clicks shut, Akaashi begins sobbing. _

_ Suna turns the camera on himself and shows his own tears before shaking his head. Osamu shakes his head back and ends the call. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they get back together i stg dont sue me  
> please stay safe im really sorry i had to wrap this up more completely


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled program with something more light hearted

**_Suna Rintarō and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ARE YOU AWARE OF “POOR PEOPLE SNACK”???? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Unfortunately _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i hate it. come get him. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfaooo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ NO YOU DONT DO THAT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you dont mix CREAM. OF. C👏H👏I👏C👏K👏E👏N👏👏👏👏👏👏👏 SOUP and SALSA and dip RAW TORTILLAS INTO IT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ AND _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ THEN  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ EAT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ IT _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahahahahaha why are you yelling at me? He’s the one doing it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ are you stupid or are you dumb _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ id eat my own arm before yelling at him _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao good answer tho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU ON THE OTHER HAND _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN OF THIS SIN. AGAINST. GOD. BUDDAH. ZEUS. ODIN. B E Y O N C E. AND NOT DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT???? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You’re really overreacting _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OH _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ am i? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ my dick. has NEVER. been so limp kinny. is this what you want? a world where i am impotent? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I… _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Don't see how that could ever affect me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay theres one _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tell me, where are the other two blind mice? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh my god lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ anyways _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ even though i am thoroughly disgusted by kiras actions rn im still working on a gift and i need something from you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sure, what? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ a seijoh jersey (preferably one with your number or EXTRA POINTS if it IS one of yours even if its an old one) and $3K. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh boy I have SO many questions _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i will answer one (1) _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why $3K? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and not about the money _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ damn i was too late _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ FINE OKAY _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so, you can get 200 25mm bouncy balls for $50.47. imagine how many i can get for three THOUSAND dollars _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh, man. That’s math I can’t even do. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me neither! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi sits on the couch and Osamu is visible in the background, milling around in the kitchen. Kunimi is about to bite into his tortilla when Suna speaks. _

_ “Kira.” _

_ “Hm?” He looks over. _

_ “How many times does 50.47 fit into three thousand?” _

_ Kunimi’s eyes go blank as he lowers his snack to his lap, “Uh. 59.44 times.” _

_ “SERIOUSLY?” Suna shrieks. _

_ Osamu jumps and Kunimi eyes him wearily, “...Why?” _

_ “WHAT’S THAT NUMBER TIMES TWO HUNDRED?” _

_ Kunimi takes a bite from his tortilla and looks back at the movie, “11,888.” _

_ Suna gasps and Osamu and Kunimi look at him strangely. He turns the camera back on himself and beams. _

_ “Kinny. That’s like, a  _ lot.  _ Whaddya say?” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why would you EVER need nearly twelve thousand bouncy balls? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ clout? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Holy shit lmfao get it together _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im just bored tbh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ are you almost fucking done or what youve been gone forever _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stands in a grocery store with headphones in and holds up a basket. Caption: I’ve never done this before in my life and I told you all that and that’s why you all voted me off the island. You knew what this was. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Why is the cheese so far from the meat? They’re both animal products. They should be closer together. I hate it here. I’m so lost. And I’m so alone. It’s me and my basket against the world. I’ve been yelled at by three separate old women. I may not ever make it out of here. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ The supermarket has claimed me. I won’t make it on the outside. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He presses a hand to his forehead and presses his lips together as his frame shakes with stifled laughter. He blinks several times as tears form in his eyes. _

_ “Rin, you okay?” Osamu asks. _

_ “KINDAICHI IS SO DRAMATIC!” Suna howls. _

_ Caption: rip kinny 2015-2020. cause of death: had to do one chore. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You saying I’m five years old? Sorry that you’re jealous of my youth. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He leans over and pulls the collar of Kunimi’s shirt down, visibly startling him. He zooms in on his deep purple hickies. Caption: i take it back. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey fun fact im kissing kunimi like right tf now _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Kk have fun _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wait what _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ actually? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah? I thought you already did that ngl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we never asked you guys though? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. Well, ya it’s whatever. You’re chill. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow cool _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its time to have the boyfriend talk ig _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What?? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ consider the following: if you ever hurt kuns i will crush you. additionally: ill crush you even worse because i like being friends with you and i dont wanna have to hate you. k thnx too many emotions. i hate you, actually. die. in… a. fire. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ LMFAO love you, too. But, likewise. I’ll have to break your face if you hurt Akira. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you and what stepladder _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh fuck _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i forgot youre taller than me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _. . . _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ *me* and what stepladder? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ -whispers- T h a t s r i g h t _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his face closely while staring off in the distance. He sucks on his lip before running his teeth over it and squinting. Then, he sighs and stands. _

_ “Well,” he pops his lips. “Time to kill myself, I guess.” _

_ “What?” Osamu asks while Kunimi breathes a quiet, “What the fuck?” _

_ Kindaichi Yūtarō wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Kindaichi looks entirely lost and slightly afraid as he still stands in the store. Suna glares heavily over his phone. _

_ “NO!” He yells. _

_ “Yes!” Osamu shouts back. _

_ Kunimi claps and chants, “Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!” _

_ Suna glowers before glaring at Kindaichi, “Where ARE you? The masses are impatient. They demand entertainment. Samu so KINDLY pointed out that I have both four years in tap as well as tap SHOES and now I’ve been chosen as the jester FOOL—“ _

_ “Listen,” Kindaichi whispers and pulls the mic closer as he whispers, “The fuck is a shallot? I’ve looked everywhere. I’m about to give up and find a railroad track. It’ll be easier than this.” _

_ Suna blinks at him, “FORGET THE SHALLOTS AND SAVE ME.” _

_ “Forget…” Kindaichi frowns before slowly smiling and whispers as though vindicated. “Forget the shallots! I’ll… I’ll FORGET THE SHALLOTS!” _

_ A couple people turn their heads to him and squint strangely. _

_ “Listen, you son of a bitch,” Suna whispers and glances up at Kunimi and Osamu. “If I have to dance even one SINGULAR tap I will take you out and then myself. I have NO reservations about it. It is more than a threat— It’s a promise. Hurry the f—“ _

_ “What is going ON in that chat room?” Osamu sounds horrified. _

_ Kindaichi grimaces and Suna looks up with a small smile and puppy eyes. They speak in unison, “Nothing?” _

_ Suna’s eyes snap down to Kindaichi and he settles into a glare, “Hurry up or I’ll kill you and TAP DANCE on your grave.” _

_ Kindaichi all but runs to the checkout, “Don’t get me wrong,” he whispers. “I just want to get out of here. I’m not doing this to save you.” _

_ Suna gasps dramatically, “Betrayal.” _

_ Kindaichi glances at the camera, “Okay, see you soon. Bye!” _

_ “Byeeeeee!” Suna says in a fake prep voice before hanging up. _

**_Miya Osamu and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im scared… _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me too. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no your mom wants to save me not you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ she could just save both of us??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont want to share her with you sorry have fun with the wolves _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi stares at his phone literally one foot away from him. Caption: i always knew u were fake _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Osamu holds his camera up to Kunimi. Caption: congrats on being last!! …like usual _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _. . .  _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ YOU BEAT US IN ONE GAME. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and i will never let you live it down _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i should bring our silver medals here and hang them on the wall in rins room so you can stare at them and relive your great shame. just as a reminder. a friendly, kind reminder. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _. . . _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ are u lowkey attractive? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ definitely not lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao yeah i didnt think so either _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL _


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be straight up and say idfk  
> context for those who chose to skip those other chapters: akaashi decided to break up with bokuto while he gets treatment for his alcohol problem. (they get back together, dont quit on me lol)

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hey man _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Heeeeeeeey sup sexy _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i think im gonna go home in a couple days _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Your moms? Best of luck & message me when that goes poorly _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nah like italy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. I see _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sorry, it was just the ‘home’ that threw me off _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oh right _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah its just thats where my space is like all my shit ya know idk i just kinda wanna go be a recluse for a bit _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im not much fun to be around rn anyways _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ If that’s what you need. Do you want to come chill before that, tho? Idc if youre not fun _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i dont feel like your neighbors listening to me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh okay _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you can come here tho i got a hotel room _

_ Frosted Tip Himbo shared a location! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ we can get f r e a k y _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oooooo how freaky? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ like banned from a hotel chain freaky _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m considering.  _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m hard. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m in. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thats what ill be saying in 30 mins hurry that skinny lil ass over here _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lol coming as we speak _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thats my line _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ does a man crying during sex turn you on if so i got you covered _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Less funny but lol _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ its cool well just put a bag over your face and itll fix both of our issues then _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay see you soon _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yes ❤️ _

_ Seen. _

  
  
  


**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Not a single day has gone by where I haven’t thought about how Suna-san told Daichi he couldn’t go to his party because he’s a cop then Daichi was the one who had to respond to the call. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ It literally KILLS me every time LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he got to come after all _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Still shocked at how fast you managed to pay that fine _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i always collect a small bill from everyone cause ik itll happen lmfao _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ Classic lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _sorry were natural rivals,_ _ naaaaaaaaarc _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ also _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i was watching brooklyn99 and saw this & thought you bird brains would appreciate it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @oikawatoru _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I emphasize: _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ L. M. F. A. O. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Iwaizumi wheezes on the couch, incapable of taking a real breath in. After a moment of this, Oikawa turns the camera on his incredibly unimpressed face. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ like. HOW? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ How what? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ is your ass so flat? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Hahahahahahaahahahaha _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Iwachan just pretending he doesnt enjoy this ass three times a day 💅💁‍♀️💁‍♀️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ neither of those things were an answer to my question thought i am intrigued _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how bruised do your hip bones get? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He sits in the passenger seat of a car with a  _ Push Pop  _ in his mouth. Caption: Surprise visiting a friend. Who will it be??? 🧚‍♀️🧚‍♀️🧚‍♀️🧚‍♀️🧚‍♀️🧚‍♀️ _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Me:) _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Tendō Satori:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lets himself into a house and discards the presumably previously hidden spare key on the table inside the door before moving through the dark, silent house. He creeps into the main bedroom and turns the light on suddenly. _

_ He immediately screams as he zooms in on Semi and Goshiki, who squint and groan at the light while separating from their positions of sleeping while holding each other. _

_ “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“ _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Wow _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ The scandal _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL i called this _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ next: semi— no. im keeping it to myself. if i say it out loud itll never happen. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no thats wishes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ same thing _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg lol _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Bets on whos going to nationals this year? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Only two from Tokyo can go this year:( _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Easy. Nekoma and Fukurōdani _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ True. What about Miyagi. Who will go this year? I think Shiratorizawa, personally _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ Def gonna be us _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Probably Karasuno ngl _

**_Hanamaki Takahiro:_ ** _ Seijoh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okay yall are biased _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Duh. So are you lmfao _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Bokuto while he lays on his chest. Bokuto has very red, puffy eyes and stares at the ceiling. He gives out the weakest, “Tsuuuuuuuukki.” _

_ Caption: I think he thinks Karasuno will go, too _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _ Omg:( what’s wrong, Bokuto-san? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nothing. _

**_Sugawara Kōshi:_ ** _?? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ TBH i also cry when i think about glasses. so. ya know. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ thank you, everyone. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Bokuto covers his face as he sobs, “TSUKKI.” _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ this is worse than normal _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ why is he crying my name _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Beeeecause you’re so beautiful? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dont lie to him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg Suna _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i regret existing _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “Tsukki,” he sniffs. “Come make me happy again. Maybe let me get, like, a million straights in on ya again.” _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ 🖕👓 🖕 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Two right hands. Just like real life, too _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ throwback to when we beat you at nationals _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Throwback to when it was because of my above par mentoring abilities _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I made you _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ fine. credit where its due. you did help. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Whoa what _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ now kindly never speak to me again thanks _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ …What did I just witness? _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ The impossible… _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow. I am special. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ yes, yes you are. in the worst way imaginable. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Seconded. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg thanks guyssss love you too 🥰🥰 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg. Volleyball. Thee Olden Dayes. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ Thee Royale Idiot. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s literally IMPOSSIBLE for you to insult me. I know you’re literally in love with me. It’ll never work, Tsukki baby. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ no. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What a weird way to spell “yes, i love you so much that it hurts daddy.” _

_ Tsukishima Kei left the chat. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ 😂😂😅😅🥲🥲 _

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _ I second that, Tadashi. _

**_Kozume Kenma and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ What, exactly, are you doing? Lol _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tryna make Bokuto laugh. It worked at first but now he’s crying because “Akaashi would’ve thought it was stupid but really he’d think its funny”. Kinda at a loss here. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Just don’t bring up anything pertaining to him. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Kk I’ll just sit in silence because his life literally only consists of Akaashi or bullshit _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Honestly, good idea. Maybe just let him cry, then. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ But it makes me sad _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yeah, but you’re being a good friend. That’s what you do. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah? _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Yeah. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thanks _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Uh huh. I love you, Kuro. Msg if you need something. May be slow to reply cause work but _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I love you, too. Ttyl _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ did you really just go out of your way to change my nickname to gibberish. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya thats what your name sounds like in my ears _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ np _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ whats wrong with you rn anyways _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YA KNOW. LIFE. _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ yeah relatable _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lets get married in the soup aisle of a budget grocery store _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ no _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ why _

**_Tsuksjrbfjsianf:_ ** _ i am at least deserving of the produce section. i am not a soup aisle hooker. thanks. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wanna get married in the produce section then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ speak now or forever hold you peace. i leave in a few days _

**_Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ please help me. bokuto keeps asking me to marry him in a grocery store and high school cursed me with emotions _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ hes very upset and i feel bad for him _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Here’s the verdict: If you DONT fake marry Bokuto-san as an expression of your friendship I will literally kill myself. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _. . . _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ god, so intense _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ SORRY BUT ITS SO FUNNY TO ME. You must. I insist. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ ugh no _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Pleaaaaaaaaase 🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ What’s the worst that can happen? _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ the worst? i go and get fake married to bokuto in the produce section of a budget grocery store _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ THATS SO FUN THO _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ no. its not even kuroo. if im marrying one of those idiots its going to be kuroo. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ but it doesnt matter! because NO. not even as a joke. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ interesting _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ tadashi, no. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ stop thinking thoughts. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i hate what this team has done to you _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ no i dont _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ but dont do this _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ omg answer _

_ Delivered. _


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have any ideas so were doing a time jump of about four months here

**_WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER (mostly)_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Shiratorizawa is back where they belong: On top. Congratulations Goshiki-kun. You have made us all proud. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu: 😭😭😭😭😭😭_ **

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ You say as if they won 🤭🥱🥱 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ NO ONE CAN BEAT FUKURŌDANI. BOW TO THEM. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ it doesnt matter anymore because all of the relevant people are graduating this year and high school will officially be behind us. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT _

**_Hinata Shōyō:_ ** _ SRSLY WHY DO U HATE US _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i dont hate… all of you _

**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ ** _ Wowowowowow tsukki love you too _

**_Nishinoya Yū:_ ** _ SERIOUSLY CLASSY _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ this is exactly WHY though why doesnt anyone understand that _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Shiratorizawa supremacy!!!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He walks away from his camera after setting it down. He leans down onto his knees and glares at his phone like it’s stupid. _

_ “I really need ya to listen to me, Semi.” _

_ He approaches in a weird scuttle, never taking his hands from his knees until he claps directly in front of the camera. _

_ “NO. YOU'RE. WRONG.” _

_ He reaches back out and ends the video with a laugh. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow Bo! I think Tsukki is thinking that you look so much bigger than when we saw you last! _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i am not _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow! Did you hear that? My HUSBAND said you look so healthy and happy and that’s amazing! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG THANK YOU TSUKKI 🥰❤️❤️🥰🥰🥰😘😘😍😍😍💕💕💕 _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but yeah! things are good! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ I noticed that Akaashi has been back online _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ BUT not good enough for this conversation!! ttyl!! _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Oops. Bye _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ God damn it Tsukki _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ my bad🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s okay, loving husband. I’ll forgive you for the sake of our undying union. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ please stop _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A very unsolicited photo of Kuroo with his arm over Tuskki’s shoulders. He beams and wears a tux while Tsukishima clearly is looking for an out in casual wear. Kuroo holds up Tsukishima’s limp hand and shows how they both have ring pops on their fingers. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You can’t tell me that wasnt the most BEAUTIFUL day of our lives _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i can and i will _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ it was not _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How could you even say that _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh. You mean because the most beautiful day was actually when I told you I’m pregnant _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ just outing yourself as my bottom in your own weird made up scenario _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well, how else am I supposed to get pregnant? _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Tsukishima sits at the kitchen table with his phone on in front of him. Both hands are pressed into his forehead and his eyes are clearly distressed. Caption: I think he’s having a crisis. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah, we weren’t very prepared for this but motherhood is a difficult endeavour I am excited to take on TOGETHER TSUKKI. _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ I think he’s dying _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ God, so selfish. YOU HAVE A CHILD ON THE WAY THAT YOU NEED TO FEED YOU. CANNOT. DIE. Get it together _

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi:_ ** _ Please I can’t breathe he hates this so much _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Then he shouldn’t have let me record him saying “I do” so it counted in our very official ceremony. _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ where did it all go wrong _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya we’re all asking ourselves that _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ this is the best day ever 😂😂😂😭😭🥰🥰😍😍❤️❤️❤️❤️💕💕💕💕✨✨✨✨ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I have to break it to ya Tsukki. I found out the sex. We’re having a Bokuto. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg dad???????? _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ im placing him for adoption _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i get two dads and BOTH dont want me thanks universe good looking out _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ …fine. i wont sell you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I KNEW YOU LOVED ME OMG IM MOVING IN IMMEDIATELY AND I WANT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ i wish i was dead _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dont we all! just swallow it down and smile bitch boy _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ …oh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Seconded! The oh. Not the bitch boy thing. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 🥰🥰❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍😍💕💕💕💕😍🥰😍💕🥰💕❤️🥰🥰_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Anyway, congratulations again Goshiki-kun. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ THANK YOU😭😭😭😭 _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yo _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Heeeeeeello _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ soooooooo hows akaashi doing? you hear from him at all? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uh. No. After he came home, he went around and made amends with everyone, but that was the last time. Other than him retweeting our birthday wishes. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hm ya you remember he sent me a letter from in rehab. but he hasnt talked to you at all? that was months ago. sorry for asking i just cant watch his socials. im scared to since he “heavily encouraged” me to move on and date other people because he “intends to do the same” in that letter. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No, don’t apologize. Uh, yeah. On his personal snap he posted a story at the airport saying “Later Japan, it’s been real”.  _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ whered he go??? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m pretty sure he moved? He hasn’t posted where yet, though. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oh i see. so thats just it then? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Then on his insta/public snap it looks like hes touring the United States? I’m not too sure what he’s doing, but he looks healthy. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thats good _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ is he dating someone else? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bo _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no really im fine _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im asking actually because i finally let my friends talk me into a date tn but if hes still like idk it just feels really weird _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m not sure, but he is on the trip with someone else. At least one other person. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ how do you know? i need details _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It’s just speculation but. Are you gonna be okay if I send you something from his insta? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It’s saucy. As a trigger warning. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ kuroo im fine man _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okaaaay just wanted to prepare you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ lmfao thank you but im good. im prepared _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay 1sec I’ll find it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from Akaashi’s instagram. He lays in a bed on his knees with his arms stretched over his head, which is against the mattress. He’s a healthy weight and has several new tattoos. He wears no shirt and latex pants as well as high heels. The photo is of professional quality. It’s captioned “lets get real freaky and break down societal norms! pc: @jamiekurtisofficial”. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nothing on earth could have prepared me for that. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah, well. Sorry man _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but how does that proove someones with him _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Because of this _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from the photographer’s insta page. It shows the grid of his posts. Some are of dark stages or protests, but most are of him and Akaashi, or otherwise just of Akaashi from various places in the USA. His bio reads, “PARADISE IS A WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING IS A SANCTUARY AND NOTHING IS A GUN. Musician, Activist, Photographer.” Then various links to different socials, a link to register to vote, a link to locate local AA meetings and a couple nonprofits. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ cool _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ so hes just literally with prince charming. amazing. good for him. show me his face close.  _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ We don’t know for sure if they’re dating. I probably just shouldn’t have shown you. I’m sorry. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from Jamie’s instagram. He and Akaashi smile and point at the Johnny Cash Museum. The man is very handsome with dark skin, stylish flat top braids, a well kept beard, dark eyes and white teeth. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ WHY IS HE PERFECT _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bo _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ SERIOUSLY. wth??? ACTIVISM??? i bet he reads books. i bet they share tips on skin care because LETS BE HONEST HIS SKIN IS PERFECT. he LOOKS like he smells good. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bokuto _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he probably kisses akaashi awake and they probably go do nerd things together NO THEY DO BECAUSE THEYRE AT A MUSEUM IN THAT PHOTO UGHHHH _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ well im dead inside. this was a bad idea _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sorry, I should’ve just not sent anything. People always look happier on IG than they really are anyways. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ its fine. i want him to be happy. it just fucking sucks that it isnt with me anymore. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ But you have a date tonight! Whos that with? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ some bitch who cares _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Classy but cmon! Brag! If shes going out with KŌTARŌ BOKUTO surely she has to be pretty attractive and cool. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i actually haven’t met her yet. she seems alright based on her insta but its whatever im not really into this _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Show me her _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay 1second _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A screenshot from her instagram. She’s thin, but well endowed, tan and blonde. She stands next to Bokuto’s friend, Stella on the beach. She’s taller than Stella and blonder. They both beam, revealing white teeth. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ig shes conventionally attractive _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Dude what? She’s a smokeshow. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Just try and have fun, okay? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah i will. try, i mean _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Just get drunk dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no. im sober. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Still? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yes. i told him im rooting for him. if hes doing it, so am i. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh wow. Good, I guess. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hes coming back, kuroo. he told me he’s coming back so he’s coming back. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I know, Bo. Have fun anyways then. If he’s coming back then you have nothing to lose by just enjoying yourself. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Pull out the MOVES. Open her door for her. Let her talk about her. Wear cologne. Omg get laid _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no offense but youre the last person i’m taking date advice from 😂😂😂😂 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uhhh you say to the MARRIED one. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah yeah whatever dude we all know marriage is a sham 😂😂😂😂😂 have fun in your loveless marriage with zero dates _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Just the way I like it!! Lmk how it goes later! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ lmfao i will _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ GET LAID _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i will consider it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Do it or I’ll never let you live it down _

**_Help me pls_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey how are you lol _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fine. The problem is Bokuto decided to ask about Akaashi and he won’t accept the fact that he’s moved away to who knows where and is off doing who knows what with god knows who. I don’t know how to tell him to just move on because it looks like Akaashi’s very moved on and he should just do that too. It sucks. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah, that does suck. i miss akaashi. im glad hes doing well or at least looks like kt _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Me too. Bokuto is going on a date tn apparently. I hope he can just like sleep with her and hopefully start the process of moving on. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ eh idk about that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sex isnt really an end all be all like that. like, samu and i sometimes sleep w other ppl but were still p attached to each other idk _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya but if he rebounds a bit then maybe he’ll remember what its like to NOT be with Akaashi and do more of that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure. thatd be good for him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Bokuto17 - 4m ago _

_ Bokuto films his date’s low-backed dress as they walk through people and flashing lights at a club. He then shows all the dancing, sweaty people as loud music thumps. He turns the camera on himself and takes a sip from his glass. _

_ Caption: when you ask for your water in a glass instead of a bottle so the young people dont mistake you for a forty year old _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ someone tell him he is and looks 20 lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ heck ya he does 😤😤 jk sorry lmao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ KEIJI - 20h ago _

_ Someone films Akaashi on a stage from in the audience. He stands behind a mic and plays with it for a second as the crowd laughs. He speaks english in a very, very terrible bastardized accent. _

_ “Something they never tell you about rehab is the final  _ exam.  _ Now, I know you’re thinking surely they don’t make you write a test, and the answer is no. They don’t, but it’s like this— Have you ever seen  _ any  _ shitty cop movie?” _

_ The crowd cheers and Akaashi nods, “Why? They’re terrible.” _

_ They laugh and Akaashi chuckles with a dismissive hand, “Okay, so at the end of  _ all  _ the movies there’s that scene where they have to run that obstacle course. Now, the final exam in rehab is almost exactly like this. Only, instead of nets and tires, it’s frat boys named Chad and Brad and Chadwick and, oh, god,  _ Kyle.”

_ The crowd laughs again. _

_ “You just have to successfully remain in a room for twenty minutes— the average time  _ anyone  _ should stay at a party for any circumstances—“ another laugh, “with Chad and Brad following you around going…” _

_ Akaashi deepens his voice and does his best American accent, “Hey, dude, have a drink, man. It’s just one! C’mon, don’t be a pussy! Just a drink!” _

_ Akaashi freezes and holds a finger up to the crowd, “See, this is tempting. The key to  _ any  _ Brad or Chad, though, is when they yell PUSSY at you, you just have to look them right in the eye, okay? And you say, “Do you have a nonalcoholic beverage?” And it may not sound like much, but trust me. This is any drunk frat boy’s kryptonite. The second alcohol touches a Brad’s tongue, anything that  _ isn’t  _ alcohol just doesn’t. Exist.” _

_ They laugh. _

_ “It’ll take him so long to think of anything that you can quietly slip out the back and smoke a J with the Heathers— you know those girls. ‘I only smoke when I drink, I swear!’, but they always have a pack in their purse for when Brad does real Chad like shit— before departing into the night like the hero of your favorite shitty cop movie— Just pick one. They’re all the same.” _

_ Akaashi chuckles as he lets the crowd laugh, “Yes. No, no, they don’t really do this. But they SHOULD. Practice for the  _ real  _ world. Take the training wheels off a bit before you’re thrown into the big tank again, you know? They prepare you for so much. Temptation in the form of self hatred and loss of control of your own will, generational trauma and sometimes poverty or debt—“ _

_ The crowd is silent. _

_ Akaashi leans into the mic, an aura of seriousness and depth, “But no one ever prepares you for the real challenge— The Chads and the Brads. Do better, Chad! Brad! Wherever ya are!” _

_ The crowd laughs and Akaashi smiles. A man yells from the crowd, “I’m named Chad!” _

_ Akaashi beams and looks at him, “Ah. All of our parents fail us in some way, but yours never even gave you a chance. My condolences.” _

_ The crowd laughs harder and Akaashi holds his hands up, “Thank you for this! Thank you, Brad! Goodnigh—“ _

_ Caption: Last night in the US OF A. THANK YOU EVERYONE ☹️😌🥰 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i cant understand him but he seems like hes killing it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ …Akaashi doing standup comedy is like me… _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Doing standup comedy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao i wonder what he was talking about _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no clue dude _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Kōtarō17 - 12m ago _

_ A photo of him and his date sticking their tongues out at the camera in the club. Their faces are close together and both look entirely alert and sober. Caption: when shes italian but likes MLB instead 😤😤😡😡 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ GET. IT. BO. KU. TO. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this is unrelated and im sorry but _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He shows his car in the snowy driveway from the second floor window, which is entirely void of snow. There’s muddy track marks beside his car. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kindaichi cleaned my car off before he left and this is the most cared for ive ever felt in my entire life _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ clearing snow off my car is the thing i hate most in this world _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ tbh youre very vocal about that and probably why he did it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no he did it because hes an angel— nay, a GOD in human skin _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ very true _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ OMG _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ KEIJI - 3m ago _

_ He films out of his window at the pounding rain in the field in his backyard. Someone else speaks in fluent english and a British accent. _

_ “Home!” _

_ Akaashi turns the camera on Jamie, the man from the instagram posts and speaks in his own terrible accent, “Yes. So many rain in the UK. Lucky I was in Italy where basically the streets were already canals.” _

_ Jamie laughs, “Much. So much rain.” _

_ Keiji turns the camera on himself and laughs, “I can insult you in,” he thinks, then speaks Japanese again, “I can insult you in seventy five thousand ways in other languages! And I am! In my head.” _

_ “Uh oh,” Jamie laughs and Akaashi laughs harder. “Ya know you pissed a bilingual person off when they go back to their native tongue.” _

_ “Correcting me is good! It’s how I learn!” Akaashi yells in english. _

_ They laugh and Akaashi sits beside him on the couch and they smile at the camera. _

_ “It’s five o’clock only in our bodies but midnight almost in here! Prepare to hear from me!” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i only understood the japanese and “italy” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he also said UK _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whats that? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its in europe im pretty sure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh cool _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oooohhhh okay _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg I’m kinda mad. How could he just move on from Bo like that? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ they could just be friends _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Look at them. There’s no way they’re just friends. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i literally kiss kira and were just friends. dont assume anything tbh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he probably just needs time to exist as his own person for a while considering he never has _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He isn’t being his own person he’s with that guy _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tbh i shouldnt talk about this because his addiction lasted a lot longer than mine but idk it’s probably nice to have someone who also went through that considering he moved away from home to somewhere where he truly knew no one. idk youre being judgemental and its pissing me off im sorry _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How do you know he “went through that”? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he and keiji do a podcast and theyre very open about it _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well, I take it back, then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good. hes healing and we should all support him. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’re right _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He pulls on his date’s hair as she lays face down, shirtless, on his mattress. Caption: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕 _

**_Trash Captain: 😳😳😳😳😳_ **

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ OMG WHAT LOL _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ DUDE YOU BETTER BE USING RUBBER OVER THERE LMFAO _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY DO IT OMG LMFAO HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ is it wrong to sleep with someone outta spite? probably. do i regret it? nah _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Jesus. How long do you go for? You sent the last one like two hours ago. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i literally couldnt finish LMFAO it took a minute _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ kinda embarrassing but hey _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thanks man LMFAO _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I can’t believe you did that _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ honestly me neither but it was kinda cool. its like being in an open relationship i didnt agree to. but its whatever. may as well enjoy myself until he comes back right _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ That’s the spirit _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ how do you tell someone to leave your house after sleeping with them lmfao ive literally never had to do this _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Me neither. Hm. Maybe just let her sleep there and she’ll just leave on her own? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hmmmmm gross _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Gross? Was she a bad lay or something? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nah just i dont want anyone sleeping in keijis spot _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. Maybe just ask her nicely to go. Maybe offer to drive her? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ill seem like an asshole _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ya but those are your options so _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ what if i keep her awake with bullshit for so long that she asks to leave _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What if she just asks to go to bed? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i say yes but then keep bothering her? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Dude lmfao just tell her to leave or let her stay _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ok gn dude _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bye man kudos _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya whatever shoot me lmfao _

**_KEIJI and Kōtarō17_ **

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Bokuto-san, back when I was drinking all the time, I promised twitter that I would make a video reacting to a fanfiction that kept getting sent to me if they could tweet it at me a million times. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but frankly, I’m kind of sick of receiving those tweets lol I was wondering if you’d be alright with me making that video. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ oh, hey _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Hi _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ how are you _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ I’m okay! How are you:) _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ its just been about four months since anyones heard from you _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Yes, I’ve been keeping busy. I hope they understand. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ right _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ happy belated birthday _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Thank you! _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ What do you think about the video? _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ why do you need my permission to make a video _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ It’s more about respect than legality. It’s a “Bokuaka” fanfiction. Remember the one people tweeted at us ten times a day? I wanted to be sure you’d be alright with that before just doing it. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ why would you want to read that _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Half to stop the tweets and half to keep my promise. I’ve started doing this thing where I keep all of my promises. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ oh. all of them? _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Yes, all of them. So, what do you think? _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ idc do whatever you want _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Are you sure? _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ yep _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Is there any chance you’d like to film it together? It’d likely be good for your publicity, too. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ together? _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Yes, working together professionally. I think it’d be fun. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ email tobyromano@invbl.com. my manager will talk to yours _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ about professionally working together _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Manager? _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ yeah. thats how people who want to work professionally with me do it _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Okay! I’ll email him, then:) _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ ok _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Anyway, I hope you’re doing well, Bokuto-san. _

**_Kōtarō17:_ ** _ yeah. you too, akaashi-san. _

**_KEIJI:_ ** _ Thank you _

_ Read. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His date sleeps in his bed. Caption: i just spent so long crying in the bathroom that she fell asleep anyway _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ it doesnt matter. goodnight _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ …Goodnight? _

_ Read. _


	107. Chapter 107

**_The Inner Circle_ **

_ Friday 8:13PM _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi sits on the floor in the Miya’s living room. The twins both stand with identical clothing, including ball caps, completely concealing their hair as they face away from the camera. Suna and Sakusa both stare at them from in front of them. _

_ “I thought you said they smell different?” Kunimi teases. _

_ “They  _ showered,”  _ Suna glowers. “Atsumu showers for the first time in a year—“ _

_ “Agitating Atsumu to get a reaction wont work,” Kunimi laughs. “We gave them headphones.” _

_ Sakusa narrows his eyes and leans forward, “How are they keeping their eyes closed so well?” _

_ “Because they aren’t human?” Kindaichi suggests. _

_ Suna laughs, “This is actually impossible.” _

_ “Just follow your hearts,” Kindaichi laughs. _

_ “Then I’m leaving,” Sakusa says. _

_ “Which one is Atsumu?” Kunimi all but sings. _

_ “I’m not sure,” Sakusa leans forward again. “I’m not a fan of this game.” _

_ “Just guess!” Kindaichi exclaims. _

_ Suna purses his lips and Sakusa frowns as Suna reaches across himself to grab one twin’s wrist while Sakusa points at the other one. _

_ Kunimi laughs loudly and stands to pull off their hats. Sakusa raises his eyebrows and quickly drops his hand while Suna entirely recoils as the twins gawk at each other. They rip their headphones out and immediately begin yelling. _

_ “You don’t even know—“ _

_ “Are you saying we’re carbon copies—“ _

_ “We’re different people—“ _

_ “I thought you  _ invented  _ this game—“ _

_ Sakusa and Suna stare at each other for a minute before looking back at them. _

_ “I’m going home.” _

_ “Me, too.” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Twins are creepy _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ They are _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ shocked. appalled. hurt. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ^^^ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kira is saying he could TOTALLY do it and im calling bs. were doing this again. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi walks back into the room and stares at the twins’ blank faces. He immediately points to the left one and says, “Atsumu.” _

_ Suna angrily tears his hat off and reveals it most certainly is Atsumu. _

_ “How.” _

_ The twins take their headphones out and stare at him. Sakusa raises his eyebrows. _

_ Kunimi points to his face and Atsumu leans away from his outstretched finger, “He has smile lines and Osamu doesn’t.” _

_ Osamu’s hands immediately go to his face, “What?” _

_ “Are you saying I have  _ wrinkles?”

_ “I guess,” Kunimi shrugs. _

_ “Are you saying I am a joyless husk?” Osamu says, still feeling his face. _

_ “No?” _

_ Osamu frowns, “Atsumu only smiles when he’s being evil or fake.” _

_ “What?” Atsumu yells. _

_ “YOU HEARD ME—“ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ awwww tsumtsum:( wronkles _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i will find you and i will fight you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg another chance to beat you??? im down _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ LOL you havent beaten me _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I WILL THO come fight me bb boy lets go _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ fun fact if you ever call me bb boy or tsumtsum again ill throw myself out of a moving vehicle _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ promise? lol _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ BESIDES if you people werent FOOLS youd know i am actually .1 inch taller than tsumu _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I think… It’s normal to not notice a .1inch height difference _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya if youre stupid _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ were different people _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ we look different _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ we act different _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ we are DIFFERENT _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ we are SO different _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ We should study them. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya i used to think so then i realized thats research that just wouldnt benefit humanity _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ MAYBE IF YOU DID YOU COULDVE TOLD US APART _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ small price to pay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wait no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ that so???;););) _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im jk you scare me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ miya twins: WE LOOK SO DIFFERENT. also miya twins: we dyed our hair separate stupid colors so you can easily distinguish us _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thats it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yep _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ the vibe in here just got evil. you activated their telepathy and i hate it _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ This won’t be good. You should never make them think. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hey! i think all the time _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yeah you can tell when you smell burning. its the smell of the gears grinding _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i know where you sleep SAMU _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ really? BECAUSE ITS ACROSS THE HALL FROM YOU ID HOPE SO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Osamu and Atsumu fell to blows. Kunimi sits on his feet beside Kindaichi while Sakusa remains standing, staring with a blank face. Caption: this is why we cant have nice things _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Interesting. *writes in notepad* not overly affectionate _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL _

_ Saturday 6:45PM _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa enters the house noisily, “Suna-kun. Please, look at what they’ve done.” _

_ Suna gets up as the twins enter the room with Sakusa. He stops immediately upon noticing they both dyed their hair black. _

_ “Why?” He asks flatly. _

_ “Because,” one says, “We are—“ _

_ “—Totally different people.” _

_ “Stop. You always criticized when twins would finish each other's sentences,” Suna sighs. _

_ “Your voices are different,” Sakusa says. _

_ “Are they?” _

_ “Yes, are they?” _

_ Suna blinks as they imitate the other’s voice perfectly then grabs the left one’s hand, “Samu, stop this. Your eyes are different colors.” _

_ Osamu smiles at Atsumu before leaning closer to Suna’s face.  _

_ “That isn’t Osamu,” Kunimi mumbles. _

_ Suna squints as he stares into his eyes before shoving him back. _

_ “You two are fuckin’ ridiculous.” _

_ The twins laugh loudly and Sakusa stares in confusion, “What?” _

_ Suna busies himself attempting to push “Osamu”— or really, Atsumu out of his house, “They got fucking contacts.” _

_ Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose before looking at Atsumu who laughs and pushes back against Suna, “Why are you the way that you are?” _

_ “BECAUSE YOU TWO SHOULD JUST KNOW.” _

_ “INSTINCTUALLY!” Osamu adds. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ do you ever look at someone and think “how have you made it this far?” _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kuroo holds the cat over his head as he pushes it’s spilled food into a pile with his foot. Caption: Yes. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A selfie of himself eating cereal, pointing to himself. Caption: yes _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A very zoomed in photo of his dog as it sleeps. Caption: EVERY. DAMN. DAY. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it was rhetorical and i regret asking _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thanks Kenma!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Have the lab creatures killed each other yet? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Surprisingly, it isn’t them this time _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _??? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna straddles Atsumu’s chest as they fight. He attempts pinching him, but Atsumu’s thrashing proves useful in avoiding him. Kunimi and Osamu both attempt getting Suna off of him, but are unsuccessful. _

_ “WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN, STUPID?” _

_ Atsumu howls with laughter, “I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO WAY YOU’D GET DRAGGED INTO OUR DUMB ‘ANTICS’?” _

_ “I WON’T BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.” _

_ Atsumu stops fighting back as his laughter overtakes him. Suna pinches him hard and Atsumu yelps through his laughs. Osamu and Kunimi finally get Suna off of him, but Suna continues kicking his legs out. _

_ “IF YOU EVER GET CLOSE TO MY FACE LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL END YOU.” _

_ “Relax, I wasn’t gonna kiss ya,” Atsumu laughs as he sits up. _

_ Sakusa holds his face in his hands with his back turned to them and the camera shakes as Kindaichi laughs hard. _

_ “GO HOME,” Suna yells. _

_ Atsumu laughs, “Relaaaax, Rin.” _

_ Suna attempts to lunge at him, but is held back by Kunimi. _

_ Osamu frowns at Suna, “Yo, you good?” _

_ “NO,” Suna all but screams at him as he aggressively pulls away from Kunimi. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oops apparently we’re not having fun _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk what to say if I can’t laugh sorry _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i am in shock lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i am prepared to kill a man _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ let the record show _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ kill em by pinching them to death _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ trust. me. i. was. being. nice. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ heres what im concerned about _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _?? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yall dont look good with black hair _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wow _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ *whispers* They’re doing the thing _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ So strange… _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you know what? lets see it again _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The twins both stare at the camera with unimpressed expressions while sitting beside each other on the couch. The distance makes their eyes appear the same. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Xerox _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Xerox of a xerox _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Perfect copies _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ When you spam the print button and they all come out at once _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tbh osamu it suits you tsumtsum you should just shave your head youd look cool as hell bald dude😫😩😩😩 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you literally dont even know which one of us is which _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no i do. osamu was on the right _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ …that was a lucky guess _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i dont believe in luck _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i dont NEED luck _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Another indistinguishable photo of the twins. Caption: again _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tsumtsum is still on the left _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ HOW _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you reek of failure _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ jk idk just felt right _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or… left ig lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ see? suna? sakusa? THIS is what instincts means _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ date bokuto then _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ LOL DUMPED _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa sits in an armchair, staring at the floor with his phone limply in his hand with the screen still on. He seems to be begging the floor to swallow him whole. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow looks like hes regretting getting back together with you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ THATS why you dont make choices like that when mercury is in retrograde. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no he isnt. also astrology is stupid and so is anyone who believes in it. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu laughs, “Omi, tell ‘im.” _

_ Sakusa looks up and blinks at him, “No, he’s right.” _

_ “WHAT?” _

_ Suna laughs loudly and Sakusa glances at him before looking back at Atsumu. _

_ “Astrology is stupid, though.” _

_ “You LOVE me,” Atsumu says. “And astrology  _ is  _ stupid.” _

_ “Both of those things are true,” Sakusa says flatly. _

_ “SEE?” Atsumu smiles smugly at Suna. _

_ “You’re behaving like astrology, though,” Sakusa mutters, maintaining perfect eye contact with him. “Stupid.” _

_ Atsumu balks at him as Suna laughs again. _

_ “Omi,” Atsumu breathes. _

_ “Unlike astrology, you can change that. Make different choices.” _

_ “You  _ love  _ me.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Then don’t try to change me!” Atsumu whines. _

_ Sakusa stares at him for a moment with a slightly open mouth then whispers, “You need to change some things, though.” _

_ Caption: sakusa spitting facts _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg reminds me of Kenma ngl _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ “It’s bad for you. It’s bad for me. It harms your body. I’m only saying this because I care for you. It needs to end.” — Sakusa to Atsumu about his “noisy” habit of eating cereal at two am. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL WHATS HAPPENING _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ “also, i dont think youd be capable of caring for a rabbit. i know id end up having to do it and i dont want to touch its shavings. even if rabbits are very soft.” HE LOOKS. HEART. BROKEN. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Because he can’t have a rabbit? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ NO. SAKUSA. its like someones holding a gun to his head as he says all this stuff but like no one is making you do this???? LMFAO _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He turns the camera between Sakusa and Atsumu who stare at each other with blank expressions. They both blink a couple of times. _

_ Osamu shrinks back into the couch. _

_ “Do you wanna go look at the bunnies at the store then?” _

_ “No,” Sakusa says slowly. _

_ Atsumu leans forward, “Do ya wanna go look at the bunnies, Omi?” _

_ Sakusa looks away from his eyes, “No. That’s the last thing I want to do.” _

_ “So, if I were to get up and go to look at the bunnies you’d… Just stay here?” _

_ Sakusa looks back up at him, “Yes.” _

_ “Okay,” Atsumu slaps his thighs before standing, “I’m gonna go to the pet store. You have fun with our friends!” _

_ Sakusa immediately reaches out and grabs his hand before pulling him down an inch away from his face. Atsumu stares in surprise. Sakusa whispers to him. _

_ “If you ever go see the bunnies without me…” _

_ “Omi, you want a bunny,” Atsumu whispers back. _

_ “Obviously I want a bunny.” _

_ “Let’s go get a bunny.” _

_ “You can’t just go get a bunny.” _

_ Atsumu narrows his eyes as he considers him, then stands with a smile, “Let’s just go look, then!” _

_ Sakusa nods once and follows him to the door, already putting his mask back on. Osamu stares wearily after them. _

_ “YOUR BUNNY IS LIVING AT OMI’S HOUSE.” _

_ Caption: Why are they so intense? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ 100% chance theyre buying a bunny _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it is living at omis house. i will not. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds his cat up by the scruff of its neck, showing its belly with its feet still on the counter. Caption: shell eat it for ya just mail it to italy _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Don’t hold your cat like that. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ why? thats how the moms do it _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Oh, my god _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ How could you even say that??? The poor bunny. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ please if tsumu is caring for it surely itll die before it even gets home _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT THE POOR BUNNY _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i need a 14 hour nap _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Idk if that counts as a nap _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nap _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ weird way to spell D E P R E S S I O N _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nah more like O V E R W O R K E D and R E L A T E D T O T S U M U _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Valid _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ truly noble _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ osamu for president 2021 😍😍🥰🥰💕💕❤️❤️❤️✨✨✨ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao i got enough going on but thanks for the support _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ later _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ byeeee good luck with your dead bunny! my cat also accepts corpses _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Macabre! Protect the bunny at all costs _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah no matter what sakusa says hell end up caring for it dw _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk why but his self control goes down like 200% when hes around atsumu and its kinda scary _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ In a good way tho right? Because that sounds p bad _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah his self control going down by 200% leaves him at just below average lmfao like just enough that hell actually do the things he really actually wants to do but normally wouldnt for some reason _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yep ill never understand it. my self control goes down 200% around atsumu too but in the terms of violence and screaming apparently _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ aaaanyways gn im napping for 14 hours with samu _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lol later man _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still learning sakusa any critiques are appreciated lmao


	108. Chapter 108

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa lays facing away with him. No shirt and blanket pulled to his waist. His curls pull over the pillow and the sun lights them so they look red tinted. Caption: nice _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna lays in his bed beside him, only he’s both facing him and holding Kunimi to his chest. He sleeps with his mouth open and is shirtless much like Sakusa. That room is dark as the curtains are shut. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa stands by the closet, pulling new pants on with a shirt slung over his shoulder. He wears briefs with his pants around his thighs. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna still sleeps, but by himself. He hugs a pillow to his chest while on his stomach with one leg cocked up by his side. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa stands on his balcony as he sips his coffee with a small smile. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna throws cereal individually at Kindaichi from across the table, who attempts to catch them with his mouth. They both laugh loudly. Kunimi is in the background doing dishes. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa brushes his teeth with something on his face. He has his toothbrush between his teeth as he pulls product through his hair with a wide tooth comb. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna stands in front of the mirror with a wet chest and hair. He rinses his mouth then stares at a hairbrush before waving his hand at it and walking away. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits on a chair and Sakusa leans over to peck his lips. _

_ “Goodbye.” _

_ “Later, cya after work.” _

_ “Uh huh.” _

_ Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna wears a duffel bag across his back and pecks Kunimi’s lips then turns and looks at Kindaichi before holding a hand out, which Kindaichi shakes. They both nod before Suna turns and stares evilly at Osamu. Osamu flips the camera on himself and Suna appears momentarily to place a large kiss to his mouth before quickly departing. _

_ “Later, losers!” _

_ “Bye,” they call. _

_ Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He throws up a peace sign around his water bottle. He’s sweaty as hell and has a towel over his shoulder in his practice clothes in his team’s gym. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The empty lobby of his job. The tables and floor are spotless as if not used at all that day. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His lunch is on his knees in his car. The sky is very blue. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ A nearly identical bento box to Atsumu, only it’s on the table in the break room. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa stands beside him, stirring in a pan with his mouth open as he speaks. His hair is wet as though freshly showered. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna sits cross legged across from him on the floor as they share takeout. His hair is also wet as his eyes appear heavy. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The lights of the city below from Sakusa’s balcony. The sky is deep purple and blue. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The closely distant lights of Tokyo from the second story window of Suna’s home. The sky looks nearly identical from there, only paler and with less stars due to light pollution. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He runs his fingers through Sakusa’s hair as he lays his head on his lap, typing on his phone. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He runs his fingers through Suna’s hair as he sits between his legs on the floor, watching television. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa brushes his teeth again. He lets his tooth brush hang again as he’s applying something to his face. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna is tucked firmly into his chest, already asleep. Osamu sticks his tongue out at the camera as he runs his hand over Suna’s bare back. Caption: same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa lays with his chest against Atsumu’s back, arm slung over his waist and head turned away from his hair as he sleeps. Atsumu has his eyes shut with a small smile. Caption: same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He presses his face into Suna’s hair with shut eyes. Caption: dad tomorrow _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ and? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya ig _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ cya tmo _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ samu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tsumu _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ly _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ 🤢🤢 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ u2 _

**_Miya Atsumu: 🤮🤮_ **

**_Miya Osamu: 🖤_ **

**_Miya Atsumu: 🤍_ **


	109. Chapter 109

**_Suna Rintarō and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ A screen recording from Atsumu’s Tiktok account. It shows the twin’s living room as audio from Family Guy plays. _

_ “This must be how twins who are separated at birth feel when they first meet!” _

_ Osamu and Atsumu walk by each other before looking back. It’s indeterminable which is which. They stare at each other before one, presumably Atsumu, lip syncs, “Trade house keys, bang each other’s wives?” _

_ Presumably Osamu lip syncs, “Yep.” _

_ They throw their keys at each other before walking away. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I don’t like that video. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya me fucking neither _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this is a problem _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ They wouldn’t do something like that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OKAY BUT. hear me out _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ try not to explode when i say what im about to say _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I can promise to try. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay cool. ok youd actually be lying to me if you said youve never looked at tsumu during sex and thought “oh god you look just like samu” _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I have. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and youd be lying if you said it hasnt gotten much worse since they dyed their hair back _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ …It has. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I just close my eyes. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya i just go face down _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Smart. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ were barreling towards a misunderstanding but they wont dye their hair back _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Now you promise not to explode. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i promise “to try” lol _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ There has already been a misunderstanding. I stayed at their house and Atsumu wasn’t in bed when I woke up. I went to the kitchen and hugged him from behind while he was making coffee. Only, it wasn’t him. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It was Osamu. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ In case that wasn’t clear. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAOOOOO HOW WAS THAT _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Terrible. We vowed not to talk about it, but I figured I should tell you since we’re talking about this anyways. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I said, “Goodmorning, Atsumu. You’re up early.” And he said, “Try again.” And I died inside. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hmmmmmmmm _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ something needs to be done _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Like you said, they won’t dye their hair again. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i have an idea _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ We schedule them an appointment at the salon and threaten their lives if they don’t go? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ too easy _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Of course it is. What evil thing do you have in mind? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if they wanna look exactly identical we play into it _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ What does that mean? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we just treat whichever one chooses to exist in front of us like our designated twin _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I hate it. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmao the goal is to make them uncomfortable enough to stop _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hm _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ itll be so easy to break atsumu itll be hilarious _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hmmm _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It would be funny to see him squirm _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ really? i was about to call the salon _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Schedule it for after we break them. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love this side to you _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I remain indifferent towards you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg 🥺 sweetest thing youve ever said to me _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Please, don’t get too sentimental _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre so right my bad _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ That’s alright. So, I’ll see you at their house soon then? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yep _

**_Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ come home. now.  _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ work. what do you want _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ your rat boyfriend just hugged me all intense like and said “samu i thought you worked today?” and i said “im not osamu” and he said “samu stop playing lets go nap” and i said “wtf no im not samu” and he said “why are you lying to me” and now im hiding from him in the bathroom _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ COME. HOME. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what the hell? _

**_Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you know im at work right _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what? youre in the bathroom _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ do you actually not know thats tsumu or _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ because i promise im at work _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stares confusedly at the camera in his uniform behind the counter. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats so weird _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i couldve sworn that was you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no it wasnt _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ not to sound rude but youre scaring tsumu within an inch of his life so maybe can you apologize to him _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah of course _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ really? wow cool ok see you after work _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh huh _

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ did rin apologize to you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ya _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ k good _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omi just pulled up. thats weird _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ we didnt talk about it and he never just shows up unannounced _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ weird _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ btw im coming home early so ill be there when dad gets home _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ k _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ OKAY WTF _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ now what _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i just tried kissing my boyfriend and he yelled at me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _??????????? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ “OSAMU THIS IS INCREDIBLY INAPPROPRIATE” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im so offended that they both think i look like you. im not UGLY _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ stfu somethings happening here _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you lost me _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ theyre playing us _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why do you say that? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i just have a feeling _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ theyre looking into my eyes. they definitely know its actually me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rin would never touch you even for a prank _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ idk _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hm _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ come home _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ only because its dead and im curious _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ k _

**_Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hows your stupid little plan going _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hello to you too AND good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu just came home and sakusa and i both excused ourselves for a moment to “forget” which is which when we came back _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg lmao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa sits beside Osamu and stares at him, “Are you still coming to stay with me this evening?” _

_ Osamu stares at him for a moment, staring directly into his eyes. He blinks, then nods. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Sakusa blinks slowly, “You are?” _

_ “Yeah, that’s what we agreed on!” Osamu sits back. _

_ “Right…” _

_ Suna’s camera hand wavers as Atsumu speaks, “Rin, ready for that nap? I’m exhausted from work.” _

_ “Uh.” _

_ Caption: wtf????? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ they know you know _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ugh now theyre fucking with us back _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yep _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but they dont know we know they know _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i mean they probably do _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im not backing down. atsumu can go get pegged with a horse cock. im winning this. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow alrighty have fun lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i will when he admits his shame _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ alright keep me updated on this shit show ig lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if he touches me then im murdering him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ on second thought ill come there to prevent that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg i can use you to make him uncomfortable _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ great i love being used _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love you too!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not what i said but word lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi straddles Suna’s lap as he sits against the wall in his bed. They shotgun a joint with their lips connected. Caption: youre literally getting cucked. you have a cucking fetish and i didnt want to know that about you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no im not lmfao _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ how and why do you live this way i hate this it isnt worth it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok lose then _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ shut up then _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi lays between them while Suna pushes his hair back and smiles as he stares into his face. Caption: tf is wrong with you samu? you seriously just lay here while they do this? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ not usually but omg theyre so cute _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you disgust me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ cool _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i got the short end of the stick like always. stuck with your freak show while you get to just sit quietly in the same room as sakusa _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ unfortunately no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ suna mustve sold his soul or something to sakusa because hes actually speaking quite a bit. more than i can even picture him speaking to you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ send a video im going to the bathroom to watch it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa sits across the room from him and stares, “Atsumu. You’re looking less fit than normal. Are you slacking at practices?” _

_ “No, of course not.” _

_ “Then why exactly are you looking so out of shape?” _

_ Osamu strains, “Because.” _

_ “Because why?” _

_ Osamu takes on an evil tone, “Maybe if we had sex more often I’d look better.” _

_ Sakusa pauses before the tone behind his eye shifts from uncomfortable to competitive, “I was under the impression I left you plenty satisfied,  _ Atsumu.”

_ Osamu strains hard, “Yeah? Maybe you could refresh my memory,  _ boyfriend.”

_ Sakusa narrows his eyes, “Is that  _ really  _ what you want, Miya  _ Atsumu?”

_ “Undoubtedly.” _

_ Sakusa glares at him while Osamu breathes heavily. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ IF YOU TOUCH HIM ITS THE LAST THING YOULL EVER DO _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ANSWER ME _

**_Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ theyre gonna murder each other and im gonna let them _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao what’s going on _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ the twins wouldnt dye their hair back so suna and sakusa decided to try and “uncomfortable” them into it and the twins caught on so they tried to out uncomfortable them and theyre all so competitive and now the twins are fighting each other again _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oof _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The twins fight each other. Atsumu sits on Osamu’s lap while attempting to murder him while Osamu simply tries to get the upper hand. Suna and Sakusa just watch them for a moment. _

_ “Nothing was going to happen,” Sakusa says. “At all. Ever.” _

_ Atsumu looks back up at him before throwing himself off of Osamu, “What the hell?” _

_ Sakusa shrugs, “It was a competition. You lost.” _

_ Atsumu throws his hands up and points at Suna, “You’re a weird dude.” _

_ Suna chuckles, “Tell me about it.” _

_ Atsumu folds his arms, “Anyway, ya didn’t win. My hair is still black and now I’m  _ definitely  _ not dying it back.” _

_ “I second this,” Osamu says as he crosses his arms. “By the way, Tsumu lost. I didn’t. I would’ve done it.” _

_ They all stare at him in equal parts surprise and disgust, save for Suna, who remains indifferent. _

_ “What?” Osamu shrugs. “Don’t start a competition you’re not willing to play.” _

_ Atsumu shrugs as if saying, ‘Fair enough.’ _

_ “I wouldn’t have, for the record,” Sakusa mutters. “That’s the thing nightmares are made of. Besides, I didn’t even need to do it to win.” _

_ “Just dye your hair back,” Suna sighs. _

_ “No,” they say. _

_ “You should just know,” Atsumu says. _

_ “We’re different,” Osamu says. _

_ “We know you are,” Suna says. _

_ “You’re identical, though. Medically speaking,” Sakusa says. _

_ “It isn’t our fault,” Suna nods. _

_ The door opens and all their heads snap over to the sound. A man walks in and looks curiously around before landing on the twins. He beams and throws his arms open and the twins share a look before slowly making their way to him. _

_ Their father wraps his arms around them before placing a kiss onto Atsumu’s head, “Osamu,” then Osamu’s, “Atsumu. I missed ya boys. I’ll be right back, okay?” _

_ They watch him go before sitting on the couch with their backs against each arm, their feet meeting in the middle and pulling out their phones. _

_ “Fine,” Osamu mumbles. _

_ “We’ll dye our hair back.” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ their dad just mistook them wth _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Osamu told me how their dad is gone more than half the time for work and they barely ever see him because of that _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ He also said that he’s pretty sure he has a second family but doesn’t know for sure then said “sorry it just makes me mad” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh wow _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hm _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna straddles Osamu, who watches his phone from over his shoulder. He hugs the Miya tightly and hides his face in his neck. Sakusa leans over Atsumu from a standing position and kisses his forehead while Atsumu also stares at his phone at a strange downwards angle as Sakusa pulls his head up to reach. Caption: they feel so bad _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hm just start chaos they thrive in it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i can try _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “Hey, Sakusa-kun,” Kunimi says and they all look at him. Kunimi shifts and speaks quickly, “Atsumu said he’s now very interested in the life of polyamory while he was hanging out with us.” _

_ “What?” Atsumu shouts. _

_ “Yes,” Kunimi says. “He said it looks really cool.” _

_ Sakusa shifts his eyes back down to Atsumu, who’s sitting up quickly. _

_ “No, I didn’t—“ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Omg lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Osamu smiles evilly and leans forward, “He was snapping me about how awesome it looked.” _

_ Sakusa looks up at him. _

_ Sakusa looks back at Atsumu while he shouts, “YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE.”  _

_ “I saw it,” Suna snickers and Sakusa’s gaze lands on him. “The jealousy in your eye.” _

_ “You mean disgust,” Atsumu says. _

_ Sakusa hums flatly and stares down at Atsumu, “I didn’t know you were open to that.” _

_ Atsumu’s head snaps up to him, “I’M NOT.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Sakusa says, causing Atsumu to frown. “If all these people who spent the day actively attempting to trick each other say so then I have every reason to believe them.” _

_ Atsumu squints and then slowly smiles, “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too.” _

_ Suna snaps dramatically, “Drats. So close to opening a mind.” _

_ Osamu sighs melodramatically, “It’d be easier to eat four turkeys in one sitting than open their minds.” _

_ “Monogamy is the way for some—“ _

_ “AND YA KNOW,” Osamu shouts at Sakusa, “I’M STILL NOT OVER YOU SAYING I LOOK UNFIT AFTER YOU LITERALLY COULDN'T TELL US APART A COUPLE DAYS AGO.” _

_ “I don’t recall that. I only recall winning—“ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ business as usual _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao good I’m glad _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What’s your plan tn? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rinny and I are going to dinner to give samu time with his dad and also because hes still choked i missed his birthday for work _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ His birthday that was like three weeks ago? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yep im making it up to him still lmfao im p sure hes just using it as an excuse to keep me around more often without worrying ill say no its kinda cute _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmao classic _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that being said, exams are soon and im gonna start saying no again after tn _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Thank god I didn’t want to have to say it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol i could smell you thinking it _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Hahaha sorry enjoy your date _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thank you i love you _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I love you so much, Akira. ❤️ _

**_Kunimi Akira: ❤️❤️❤️_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so much these are my comfort characters/fic lol


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a roller coaster welcome to the shit show  
> an ✨ a c c u r a t e ✨ representation of my brains function rn

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna walks down an alleyway, downing a bottle of wine. Caption: he loves his new ability to buy his own booze _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ A mood, truly _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna twirls the empty bottle in his hand before chucking it at a wall and whooping as it shatters. Caption: delinquent _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He laughs wildly and slurs, “Suuuuna, me too dude!” He stumbles over and the video ends as the camera falls to the floor. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Oh, dear _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hey buddy whatcha doing? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits on the floor and laughs hard with a red face, “GETTIN’ SMASHED BUD! What about you?” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What happened to being sober? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on his face and yells, “FUCK THAT.” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How come? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He just stares at the camera as he drinks from a bottle. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Alrighty then be safe _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna climbs a dumpster and stands on the lid, throwing his arms out as he balances. _

_ “Kira!” He yells. “This is my domain! I am the king and you are… The princess!” _

_ “Princess?” Kunimi laughs. _

_ Suna crouches and points at him, “Samu is the queen and Kinny is the jester fool! He’ll dance for us forever!” _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I will not lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ tbh i have no clue whats going on but im having fun _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Good! _

**_Kunimi Akira and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hows the date _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ good hows your dad _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what are you two doing _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hes giving me a tour of all his favorite alleys idk _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh maybe stop that before it goes downhill _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh? sure okay _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kk ttyl _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay? bye _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ bye _

**_Help me pls_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Kōtarō Bokuto - 13m ago _

_ He stands in his kitchen while loud music plays. He laughs and leans into the camera. _

_ “Stacy! Come party with me!” _

_ He frowns then repeats himself in Italian before laughing and reaching out and knocking the camera over then ends the video. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ This man needs to be stopped _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ His hand shakes as he films a particular spot in an alley, “I tripped there for, like, three straight days, man. What a time.” _

_ He turns the camera on himself as Kunimi leads him away by the shoulder. Suna laughs before turning and attempting to kiss his cheek. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sorry i have a problem of my own rn _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fair enough, best of luck _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

_ Trash Captain wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Kuroo sits in his living room while Bokuto’s phone shows his ceiling. Kuroo squints at the throwback pop playing. _

_ “Is that… Britney Spears?” _

_ Bokuto’s face becomes visible as he sings loudly, “Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know? Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go!” _

_ “Bo,” Kuroo attempts to speak over him. _

_ Bokuto picks up his phone and dances while singing and sipping a drink, “I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now! Don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a sign? Hit me, baby, one more time!” _

_ “Bokuto.” _

_ “My loneliness is killing me! I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me, baby—“ _

_ “BOKUTO!” _

_ “Kuroo, dude,” Bokuto smiles drunkenly at him. “Wassup man?” _

_ “I thought you aren’t drinking anymore because—“ _

_ “Yeah, see,” Bokuto slumps on the counter, spilling his drink a touch. “I was like ‘if he’s doing it then so am I’ but then, like, I had an EPIPHANY.” _

_ “Oh?” Kuroo asks wearily. “And what’s that?” _

_ Bokuto beams and slams his hand hard on the counter as he stands straight, “FUCK. HIM.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Bokuto puts his phone down and he goes to pour another drink, “Yep. So he can have Mr Perfect all he wants, I don’t give a fuck. Obviously I meant fuck all to him ANYWAYS so me and my moving on juice are gonna have a good night. Stacy, too, if she comes.” _

_ “Stacy?” _

_ “Uh huh. The girl from the date.” _

_ “I see.” _

_ “Yep. We got to talking in the morning and I found out she’s ALSO rebounding,” Bokuto picks up his phone again and takes a large drink from his cup. “Ya know what they say— those who rebound together stay together.” _

_ “That’s just objectively untrue. I mean, c’mon, Bo. Do you really want a girlfriend right now? Friends with benefits is one thing, but girlfriend?” _

_ “Oh, fuck no,” Bokuto laughs loudly. “We’re playin’ the game, baby.” _

_ “The game?” _

_ “Ya know, I don’t know why everyone thinks I’m just some huge fuckin’ idiot, but it wasn’t a COINCIDENCE that he messaged me the second I posted myself with someone else.” _

_ Kuroo purses his lips, “So, this IS about Akaashi, then.” _

_ “NO,” Bokuto snaps. “I’m just sayin’ if he wants a game, then a game he’s got. I’ve got a willing player two, so fuck ‘im.” _

_ Kuroo stares disapprovingly but Bokuto is too busy propping his phone up on the counter to notice. When he’s done he simply lays his head on the counter and smiles at Kuroo. _

_ “I love you, bro.” _

_ “I love you, too, Bo.” _

_ “If you were here I’d smooch the hell outta ya.” _

_ Kuroo laughs, “Okay.” _

_ “I’m not kidding!” Bokuto sits up. “I’d fuckin’ show ya what’s up. You’re fine as hell, bro.” _

_ Kuroo blinks a couple times before laughing, “You’re gayer than I thought. Spears now this?” _

_ Bokuto laughs hard, “Tsumtsum comin’ at me like ‘don’t say fag’ and I’m like, what? Just because I’m not, like, GAY doesn’t mean I’m not GAY.” _

_ Kuroo furrows his brow, “Sure.” _

_ “What’s the gayest thing you’ve ever done?” Bokuto takes another large drink. _

_ Kuroo thinks, “Uhh. Fucked a man?” _

_ “LAME. Details.” _

_ Kuroo shifts, “What’s the gayest thing YOU’VE ever done?” _

_ Bokuto doesn’t hesitate and giggles around his glass, “Got fucked by a man in a skirt.” _

_ Kuroo’s eyes widen and he sits up, “No way.” _

_ “Way, dude.” _

_ “YOU bottomed.” _

_ “Yes, sir! I’d do it again, too,” Bokuto winks. _

_ “I can’t… YOU, Bokuto, bottomed for Akaashi. AKAASHI topped YOU, Bokuto.” _

_ Bokuto laughs hard and nods, “More than once, dude. Lots, actually.” _

_ “Whaaaaaat?” Kuroo laughs. _

_ “If you’ve never been fucked by a man in a skirt, ya gotta try it. A magical experience, on god.” _

_ Kuroo laughs. _

_ “Buy me a skirt and come visit. I’ll show ya— Ooooooh, one second.” _

_ Call ended. _

_ Frosted Tip Himbo wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Kuroo is now eating. Bokuto replaces his phone to where he had it last. _

_ “Stacy is coming!” _

_ Kuroo frowns, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to just use her like this? She’s a person.” _

_ Bokuto waves a dismissive hand at him as he takes a drink, “She’s using me, too, remember? Besides, I learned she’s actually Stella’s younger sister so trust when I say if I hurt this girl, I WILL die.” _

_ Kuroo shrugs, “Okay.” _

_ “I’m gonna get laid tonight,” Bokuto says firmly. _

_ “Attaboy,” Kuroo says halfheartedly with a full mouth. _

_ “Twice— No, four times.” _

_ “Ambitious.” _

_ “Go big or go home, sexy kitty boy.” _

_ Kuroo glances up briefly, “Uh huh.” _

_ Bokuto busies himself with drinking when the song changes. Kuroo glances back at him as he sings. _

_ “Thinking of you in my bed. You were my everything. Thoughts of a wedding ring. Now I'm just better off dead. I'll do it over again. I didn't want it to end. I watch it blow in the wind. I should've listened to my friends. Leave this shit in the past, but I want it to last. You were made outta plastic, fake! I was tangled up in your drastic ways! Who knew evil girls have the prettiest face?” _

_ “Bo…” _

_ “You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes. I gave you my heart and you made heartbreak.” _

_ “Bokuto.” _

_ Bokuto ignores him and dances his way through the room with a bottle at his lips. He eventually circles back to Kuroo and sings directly to him. _

_ “I still see your shadows in my room! Can't take back the love that I gave you! It's to the point where I love and I hate you, and I cannot change you so I must replace you, oh! Easier said than done! I thought you were the one! Listening to my heart instead of my head! You found another one, but I am the better one! I won't let you forget me!” _

_ “Bokuto, ya need to stop, man.” _

_ “Stop what?” Bokuto cocks his head. _

_ Kuroo stares at him before looking back at his food, “Never mind.” _

_ “Ya know,” Bokuto slips his feet apart until he’s slumped on the counter again. “I didn’t say it back then but it was fucked up what you did with Keiji. Sayin’ you’d date him and that. Honestly, kinda pissed me off.” _

_ Kuroo forces himself to look up, “I’m sorry, Bo.” _

_ Bokuto laughs and waves a hand at him, “Eh, whatever. My best friend wantin’ to fuck my fiance is honestly a drop in the stream at this point.” _

_ “Bo.” _

_ “Even if you probably still wanna do it.” _

_ “Bokuto…” _

_ “But, hey! You probably could! He’s single now, right? You’d just have to leave Kenma. Is it worth it to ya?” Bokuto leans into the camera. _

_ Kuroo sighs. _

_ Bokuto studies his face, “I’m just playing.” _

_ Though, his voice implies no joke. Kuroo stares down until he goes back to drinking. _

_ “Anyways, stay on the phone and meet Stacy when she gets here.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Dude. Kuroo. Kuroo. Kuroo. Kuroo. KurooKurooKurooKuroo—“ _

_ “YES, Bokuto?” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too.” _

_ “How much?” _

_ Kuroo watches him pace, “So much?” _

_ “I love you so much more than so much,” Bokuto turns and points at him. “Get on my fuckin’ level.” _

_ Kuroo blinks before going back to his food, “Impossible. I love you more than you could ever love me.” _

_ “How can you be SO wrong?” Bokuto laughs. _

_ “Takin’ a page from your book, I guess.” _

_ Bokuto leans back over the counter to stare at him, “Dude, you’re a fuckin’ knockout, ya know that? You could have any goddamn motherfucker you ever wanted.” _

_ “Thanks, Bo.” _

_ “I mean it. You’re not just fuckin’ hot, you’re also super smart and really funny. And like, a really, really good person. Like, really good.” _

_ Kuroo furrows his brow but doesn’t look up, “Thank you.” _

_ “You’re gonna do such cool stuff, man. Really amazing stuff.” _

_ Kuroo looks up, “Thanks.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too.” _

_ Bokuto stares at him for another minute before humming flatly and goes back to pacing. Kuroo watches him. _

_ “What do you think Suna-san was addicted to?” _

_ “Suna-san was addicted to something?” _

_ “Yuh. He said he had to detox before but wouldn’t say what. Based on the party, I wouldn’t say it was coke. He would’ve just confirmed it was alcohol when I asked, right?” _

_ “Bo, you probably shouldn’t—“ _

_ “Right?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “I wonder what it was.” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “Think it was, like, crack?” _

_ “I’m not sure. I doubt it.” _

_ “Heroin?” _

_ “I dunno, Bo.” _

_ “I don’t know what other drugs happen.” _

_ “That’s probably a good thing.” _

_ “I’ve tried coke.” _

_ “You have?” _

_ “Uh huh. Sucked. Bad time. Never again.” _

_ “Oh. Why?” _

_ “I got super aggressive,” Bokuto laughs. _

_ “Fun.” _

_ “Uh huh.” _

_ Bokuto stops and looks at Kuroo again, who immediately shifts under his gaze. Bokuto approaches again. _

_ “So, you’re getting married.” _

_ “I mean, it’s Japan. For gays an engagement and maybe a ceremonial ceremony is the best ya really get.” _

_ “Hm. ‘Kaashi and I were gonna get married here so it counted.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah, good thing he fucked me over  _ before  _ that.” _

_ “Bokuto.” _

_ “Anyways,” Bokuto looks back at Kuroo and stares for so long that Kuroo opens his mouth to speak again, but Bokuto cuts him off before he can. “You have nice teeth.” _

_ “Teeth?” _

_ “Yeah. Super straight. Could get ‘em whitened, but they’re nice anyways.” _

_ Kuroo runs his tongue over his teeth, “Thank you?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ Kuroo frowns as Bokuto drinks some tequila from the bottle, “Maybe you should slo—“ _

_ “I love you, Kuroo.” _

_ “I love you, too, Bo.” _

_ “Do ya?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “You sure?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Whatever.” _

_ “Are you okay, dude?” _

_ Bokuto’s head snaps back to him and he looks genuinely confused, “Yeah, why?” _

_ “Just checking in.” _

_ “Come visit me.” _

_ “I have school.” _

_ “So? Just for a week.” _

_ “I can’t afford that.” _

_ “I can. I miss you.” _

_ “Bo, I’ll see you soon.” _

_ “Kuroo?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ Bokuto stares down at the counter for a long, long time before knocking on it and facing away, “Never mind.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “I don’t want Stacy to come over anymore.” _

_ “Cancel.” _

_ “She’s already on her way.” _

_ “It’s okay. Just tell her you’re too drunk.” _

_ “Yeah. And send her cab money.” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ Call ended. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hey, you good? It’s been a while. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nah _

_ Trash Captain wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Bokuto sits on the floor of his room with a beer bottle beside him, half of his body is hidden and there’s loud shuffling noises. Kuroo still sits in his living room. _

_ “What are you doing?” Bokuto asks quietly. _

_ “Studying. You?” _

_ “Going through shit. I have to move soon.” _

_ “Oh, how come?” _

_ “My lease is up. Plus, too many memories here now. I don’t mind going.” _

_ “Starting new is good.” _

_ Bokuto sits back with a shirt in his hands. He stares at it for so long that Kuroo looks back up and immediately frowns. Bokuto slowly curls his hands into fists, bunching the fabric up into them. He lets out a shuddering breath as he stares at it. _

_ “Bokuto, put it down and go to bed.” _

_ Bokuto continues staring and his face goes red as though he isn’t breathing. Kuroo sits up. _

_ “Put it down. And go to bed.” _

_ “It fucking hurts, Kuroo. It hurts.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “How do you just stop loving someone?” _

_ “I’m not sure.” _

_ “I guess I’d have to ask him.” _

_ “Bo.” _

_ “He never loved me.” _

_ “Of course he did.” _

_ “THEN HOW IS HE DOING THIS?” _

_ Kuroo flinches at the sudden volume, “I don’t know.” _

_ “I’m supposed to film a video with him next week. How am I supposed to do that?” _

_ “You’re what?” _

_ “He asked me to film a video with him. A “Bokuaka” fanfiction. He said it’d be fun to “work professionally together”. So, I told him to contact my manager to be petty. He did. Now my manager is making me do it because it’ll be great publicity. Since he has so many subs.” _

_ “That’s a really, really bad idea.” _

_ “I KNOW. He won’t let me not do it, basically.” _

_ “You can do it. You’re strong.” _

_ “No, I’m not.” _

_ “Yes, you are.” _

_ “Kuroo. I’m not. I just want a little femboy to come hold me until I cry myself to sleep every day for the rest of my life, okay?” _

_ “I can contact Kunimi if you want.” _

_ “Not Kunimi.” _

_ “Suna?” _

_ “Is Suna a femboy? He’s ripped.” _

_ “I dunno. He wears eyeliner a lot,” Kuroo shrugs. _

_ “Kunimi lowkey probably has a nice body. Soft.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ Bokuto hums vaguely, “I think I’m bi.” _

_ Kuroo’s voice drips with sarcasm, “Yeah, you think?” _

_ Bokuto turns his teary eyes on Kuroo before laughing, “Yeah.” _

_ They continue with their activities for a bit in silence before Bokuto chuckles to himself. Kuroo looks up with a hesitant smile upon seeing Bokuto’s goofy one. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I’m just thinkin’.” _

_ “About what?” _

_ “Kunimi Akira.” _

_ “What about him?” _

_ “Well, first I thought, lowkey actually I’d probably actually fuck him. But then I thought, nah. He’s the kinda person you just look at because he’d bite you if you got too close or said the wrong thing. And I dunno. That was just funny to me.” _

_ Kuroo looks at him strangely, “Who else would you fuck?” _

_ Bokuto sits back and thinks before remembering his beer and taking a drink from it, “Uhh. I’m not sure. Yaku, maybe?” _

_ “YAKU?” Kuroo squeaks. _

_ Bokuto laughs, “He’s so small, though. Hamster and banana situation.” _

_ Kuroo wheezes, “OH MY GOD.” _

_ Bokuto purses his lips, “I dunno. The other Nekoma libero is kinda adorable and soft lookin’. What’s his name?” _

_ Kuroo balks, “You mean Shibayama? As in Yūki?” _

_ “Yeah, him,” Bokuto waves a hand. _

_ “DUDE THATS SO FUNNY. You just have a thing for short guys.” _

_ “Not even true. Keiji’s only, like, an inch shorter than me. And Kunimi’s the same height I’m pretty sure. My real type is mostly just people who play volleyball, especially on Nekoma, apparently.” _

_ “Literally. Shibayama is shorter than YAKU. Also… Kunimi isn’t that tall. Is he?” _

_ “I dunno. Let’s find a way to get a picture of him. Preferably from behind.” _

_ “You’re despicable, but also happy right now, so I’ll help you.” _

_ “Cool!” _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YOOOO SUNA _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YAAAA???? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YOU STILL DRUNK??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YEPPOL WHYYY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I HAVE AN EMERGENCY _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I CANT HELP _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HEAR MR OUT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ K WHAT _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ARE TOU STULL WITH KUNIMI _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YES WHY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ SEND A PUCTURE OF HIM _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi turns and looks at him on a well lit street. His hands are in the pockets of his black jacket that goes beyond his hips. His collar is pulled over his face, leaving only his eyes and hairline visible. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG HES SO BEAUTIFUL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ THAT PICTURE ISNT ANY GOOD _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ WHAT DO YOU MEAN _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WERE TRYING TO SETTLE AN ARGUMENT ON IF HE HAS AN ASS OR NOT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HE DOES TRUST _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ PICS OR IT DIDJT HAPPEN _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds Kunimi’s jacket up with one hand and photographs his ass with the other. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ^^^ _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ ^^^^^ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ^^^^^^^^^^ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ WHY ON GODS GREEN EARTH are you arguing on if i have an ass or not _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Becaaaauuuuuse you play for seijoh and thats their legacy???? _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ OH MY. FUCKING. GOD. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Can someone please explain to me why Onision is so ugly? Holy _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Who? _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ He’s this really problematic YouTuber I just learned about. Like. He’s REALLY ugly. Which isn’t something I’d normally say, but. Damn. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay were just moving on then thats fine _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _??? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His television as he watches a drama video on the YouTuber Yaku was talking about. Caption: Damn, you’re right _

_ Tetsurō Kuroo added Shibayama Yūki to chat! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Right? He looks as greasy as he acts. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I dont wanna look at him long enough to learn about him anymore but I believe you _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg I was added to a gc? Wait. The Inner Circle? No, I don’t belong here _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sure ya do! Welcome to chaos! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ FRSSH MEAT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _me @ me_

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rin youre oversharing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nooooo im testing him _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if he cant take the memes then he doesnt belong _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh bet _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOOK AT THSIS SJFISM HAHAHAHAHA _

_ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ WHY IS THAT YOU EXACTLY _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you ghost wrote that and you cant change my mind _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahahahaha _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Welcome Shibayama _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im listening _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ trailer park boys i approve automatically _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we gotta get three for three _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL mood _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok he can stay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ who are you tho just for reference _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Nekomas libero:) _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ my successor 🥰 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I try! _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ You succeed! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg 🥰🥰 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ 😂😂😤😤😤 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Also me @ Shibayama in that one game against… d a i s h o 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ YEAH DAISHO IS THE WORST 100% _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How do you know Daishō? _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ I don’t. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ Seriously you couldve just not said anything _

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _ Yeah. You’re right. Surprisingly. Gn Kuroo! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Goodnight suspicious little man! _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg there’s so many professional players in this chat _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah!! You know my friend Bokuto, right? Was top five in Japan back in high school? We played him right before…. d. a. i. s. h. o.?? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yeah! How are you Bokuto-san? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya know good. great, really. sorry i font remember you _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ That’s okay hahaha I didn’t ever play against you myself:) I watched your last tournament though! Oikawa-san as well! And Ushijima-san! Obviously Yakkun! You all did so well. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ some of us better than others _

**_Oikawa Tōru: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕_ **

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Then Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarō and Sakusa Kiyoomi are all going to play this year too… And they’re all in this chat. Where I am. Called The Inner Circle. Why am I here? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Welcome to the inside!! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**__ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ If that isn’t the mood idk what is _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ HEY. BOKUTO has a cat too! Let’s see your cat Bo _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds his cat by its belly and it meows. He, himself, isn’t visible aside from his arm and shoulder. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ LEARN. HOW. TO. HOLD. A. CAT. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TEACH. ME. THEN. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kenma gently cradles their cat with an angry expression on their face. _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ IT REALLY IS THAT EASY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ THEN WHY DO THE MOMS DO IT LIKE THAT _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ OH MY GOD YOURE AGING ME AT A VERY ACCELERATED RATE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ @tetsurokuroo _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ L M F A O _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Me @ Kuroo during that one game against d a i s h o _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ YES. Yes, you belong _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ :) _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He smiles in a selfie with his own cat. The cat is white with long fur and presses a paw against his cheek, showcasing his deep blush. Caption: For Lev since I know you love her! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ 😩😩😩😩😩 TRADE ME CREATURES _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Your dog is a treasure and you can quote me on that _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I will in The Stupidest Things I’ve Heard Today magazine _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im going to sleep right now immediately goodnight!!!!!!!!! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ laaaaaater loser _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ thanks for all youve done here tn!!!!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ YOURE WELCOME GN _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ youre lucky im too far away from you to kill you _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Whaaaat??? Why ever would you do that????? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ not cool dude _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ HE WAS THE ONLY SINGLE ONE YOU NAMED _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ PLUS PUTTING ALL YOUR BOY CRUSHES INTO ONE CHAT WAS. HILARIOUS. TO. ME. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ 1\. he lives in japan. 2. hes 18. 3. fuck you. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Im just tryna make you a friend:) _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude LOL fuck you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ that being said im instigating like a fucking mad man in that chat to see his face more because wtf hes so soft? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Theeeeere it is _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ after i sleep tho cause im officially like too drunk. sleeping in the shower and never touching booze again _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao sureeeeee _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ughhhhhhh okay byeeeee and please rememger: CUCK YOU _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i meant cuck _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ FUCK _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ JESUS _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but if it works then it works _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Holy shit lmfao go to sleep in the shower _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i will love you byeeee _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ DONT ACTUALLY _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ too late byeeeee _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ IT IS NOT TOO LATE _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ byeeeeee 🥰🥰❤️❤️😍😍✨✨💕💕🥰❤️❤️😍 _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Lmfao bye dude _


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that bokuaka is endgame but it’s important for them both to explore themselves lol okay thanks love you

**_The Inner Circle_ **

_ 8:17AM _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I can’t believe high school volleyball is over now _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ That’s… Crazy _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Oh my god I know thank god someone brought that up _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ It’s a pretty crazy feeling when it’s over for sure really bitter sweet _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I cried so hard _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ That surprises literally no one _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ It’s just true 😭😭😭 _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Like remember how I cried when you guys left a couple years ago? It’s like THAT but multiplied by tragedy _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I cannot and do not want to picture that _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Smart. It was ugly _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I cried too!! Fukurōdani were monsters _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ good note 😤😤😤😂😂 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ It was that ace of theirs. He’s ambidextrous. There was almost no way to prepare for what was coming at you. It was insane. Not to mention he’s tall and giant. His strength was off the charts. _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ I watched your game and I felt terrible for you. It was like Ushiwaka but debatably worse _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ As someone who’s played both of them, this new guy was worse. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You beat the new guy though _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ No we didn’t? We didn’t win nationals _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh. I remember that now oops LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we DID beat Nekoma though:) _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i’m telling ya. fukurodani supremacy SEMI _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ No _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What are you youngins doing next? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I’m going to university for social work and I also got picked up by vLeague 1 _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Wow good for you _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I can’t tell if youre being mean or not _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I’m not. That’s awesome _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ ^^^ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Oh. Thanks! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Ya _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What about you Lev? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Going to take my modelling career more seriously _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oooo fancy _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ And you’re going to kill it! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Thank you. ❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Kuns? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ I’m going to university _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What for? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ general sciences this year until I decide _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Smart. Get those mandatory classes out of the way _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No volleyball? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ nah im dating two people who will be playing professionally im good on it lmfao _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Valid _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ KINNY YOU GOT PICKED UP? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah v.League division 2 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ CONGRATS _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Thanks:) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ js im the better bf officially _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ totally kidding _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ …unless?? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre totally kidding _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im totally kidding _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ 😤😤😤😤😤😤 _

**_Suna Rintarō: 😂😂🤍🤍🤍_ **

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō: ❤️❤️_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lol yūtarō is also going to school to finish getting certified in electrical engineering _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whoa _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats really cool _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It is!!! Awesome!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What about you Shibayama? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Ahhhhh nothing as cool as any of these guys. I don’t plan on going to school or anything at least for now BUT there is talk about signing me to a vL division 2 team which would be really cool:) _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ That’s awesome man you’ve grown a lot since we played together _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ That means a lot coming from you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well now I’m flattered _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya really shouldnt feed his ego that way lmfao _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thanks Bo LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre welcome _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ You still studying with us tn Yūki? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yes! Just after 6 because I’m busy until then:) _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Kk _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ We can just pick him up when we get food if you still want to do that Lev _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ I really really do I’m so hungry all of the time _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Do you want to come for food too? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg yes please _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Okay sounds good _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Do these plans really need to happen in here? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg sorry I’ll dm you guys _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ So mean Shirabu _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I just said what we were all thinking _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ god bless the bowl cut _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Oh my god _

_ 6:45PM _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sticks his tongue out before biting into a french fry then turns the camera on Goshiki, who drives. Goshiki sings to music and sips on a soda. Lev turns the camera into the backseat on Shibayama and Anahori. They both sing while sipping drinks and playing on their phones. Lev turns the camera back on himself and beams. Caption: High school ending is so bittersweet _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wait what did that guys shirt say _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _??? What guy? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ not anahori-kun the one beside him _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Yūki? Because his name is Yūki which is four letters long and not hard to remember at all? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah him _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He pictures his shirt while pulling the hem down to stretch it out. There’s a picture Ruth Bader Ginsberg beside the quote, ‘WOMEN BELONG IN ALL PLACES DECISIONS ARE BEING MADE.’ Caption: Straight facts:p _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i love it i love everything about it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kuroo where’ve you been hiding this one _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nowhere? What? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms over his shoulder on Shibayama, who stares at his phone with a blush. Anahori whispers a joke to him and he looks up to laugh loudly. Caption: You’re going to kill him please stop lol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg adorable _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _??? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh its just part of this thing im doing _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ where i compliment everyone _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kuroo your face is incredible. lev you’re definitely model material. suna. youre a good friend. see? compliments _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ for everyone _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ahh right i forgot you decided to do that _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ idk how you could _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Right, silly me. Then, maybe you have a compliment for Atsumu? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ tsumtsum? of course i do! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lets hear it then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A zoomed in photo of an unsuspecting Atsumu. Only, his hair is grey. Caption: heres some research material _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ik thats tsumtsum but why does he have osamus hair _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ BECAUSE THEY AGREED TO DYE THEIR HAIR BUT “DIDNT SAY HOW WED COLOR IT” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i hate it and its terrible but its whatever im just dying their hair in their sleep _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I agree with Suna-kun. I also intend to help. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg he makes it so hard _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? You DONT have a compliment for Atsumu? What about your noble mission to light up the lives of all around you with compliments? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i can compliment tsumtsum _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ i eagerly await my compliment _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ are _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yes? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ a setter _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ is that a compliment? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ FINE i can think of one i swear _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i can compliment anyone even you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ do it then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i will _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ok great cant wait lets hear it _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ nice face _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omg thank you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He cackles loudly, folding in on himself. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his shoulder and part of his chest as he walks through his apartment before sliding the balcony door open. He stops and shifts the camera to his face as he stares down. _

_ “Wasn’t worth it.” _

_ Then he pretends to jump as he ends the video. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LMFAOOOOOO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ MO O D _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ atsumood _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ What is happening lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ just normal bro stuff dude ya know dw about it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im dying _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’re killing me too dude LMFAO where is your chill _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I DONT KNOW just put me down _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hahahahahahaha lmfao wth Bo _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I DONT KNOW IM DUING _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ But WHY LOL _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ I. DONT. KNOW. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Like in a good way or? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ in a im super confused way _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ About what _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ its really stupid _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What is _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude hes fucking adorable _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’ve seen his face like twice lmfao _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ not even true _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ True enough _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk its weird to explain i just want him to say words with his mouth so i can hear them _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Talk to him then _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i cant just TALK to him are u dumb _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why? It’s just Yūki. He’s a loser nerd _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ If anything you’ll talk to him and realize you had nothing to be confused about _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ tempting keep going _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You probably dont even have anything in common. You just think hes cute and that goes away once you have a really terrible boring conversation about nothing since you dont have common interests _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hmmmmm _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ tbh i dont even know what my interests are outside of volleyball and keiji before like what else did i do before him? who am i? what is this? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Honestly, I’m not too sure either _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ well thats depressing _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Here’s something you don’t want to hear: This break is looking like a blessing in disguise. Take some time and get to know yourself dude. Figure out your interests again and learn from it. Letting someone be your whole world just isn’t good _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ youre right _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i didnt wanna hear that _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but youre also just right. i think. even when we were apart id do stuff just to pass the time until we were together again _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah. So live. Do stuff you actually wanna do. Talk to people. Expand your world. Say yes to yourself. Ya know? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hm yeah okay _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Good! So what are you gonna do first? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i wanna talk to yūki. figure out if i just think hes pretty _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ LOL talk to Yūki then _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ about what we just said i have no interests _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I dunno man. Just talk and play it by ear _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ how do you start a conversation _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ do you think he noticed the weird thing in the gc? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Say hello and yes. Yes, I do think he noticed. In fact, I think everyone noticed because it was pretty weird _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dammit _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ just say “hello”? thats weird _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i need a natural reason to dm him it cant be all awkward and weird like that he seems shy _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ All the more reason to just say hello _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dont be stupid kuroo LOL _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay? He’s one of those annoying people that snaps back at anything within .2 seconds so maybe just send streaks? Like a stupid idiot who does that? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ genius ill update you _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Great can’t wait for this shit show love you here for you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ACT LIKE IT THEN 😩😩🙄🙄🥰🥰🥰🥰 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Shibayama Yūki_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His shoulder as he stands in his kitchen. There’s boxes all through the background. Caption: ss _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Goshiki still drives and stares over his furthest shoulder to check before he goes. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A nearly identical photo to the first one. Caption: still driving? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Lev leans over and yells at Goshiki, who appears to be yelling as well. Caption: Yeah they got lost lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He laughs at the camera. Caption: google maps? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His eyes as he stares forward. The street lights refect in them. Caption: The worst part is they’re using it. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Another selfie. Caption: thats pretty bad _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Goshiki as he leans into Lev’s seat as they yell over his phone. The music is off and other than the yelling and laughter, there’s just the sound of the blinker and passing cars while they’re pulled over. _

_ “I DONT UNDERSTAND.” _

_ “WHY IS IT LYING TO US?” _

_ “We rely too much on technology.” _

_ “Let’s just ask for directions—“ _

_ “And get murdered and die?” _

_ “You’re right.” _

_ Shibayama turns the camera on himself as he laughs silently, then mouths, “Oh, my god.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His shoulder again. Caption: LOL _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nope _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Nope what? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ hes too cute dude _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i feel like im breaking a law just by looking at him its not okay i feel like i should be handing him money just to look at his face its not alright _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Holy shit lmfao are we talking about the same guy? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ why do you have such bad taste like literally??? the only thing weve ever agreed on is keiji and thats FUCKED _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ like. you think kenma is a god???? YOU DONT THINK YOURE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING EVER. sorry your opinion is garbage and i cant listen to it anymore _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hey whats wrong with Kenma _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ tbh just hear that i dont wanna sleep with your fiance and take the dub im dying m _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he snapped back like five mins ago and i refuse to open it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Don’t open it then lol _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ but he sent me a snap i cant just not open it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I promise you’re not missing anything by not opening it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ what if theyre getting murdered though goshiki refused to ask for directions but what if lev talked him into it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ If they’re being murdered I doubt they’re gonna snap a guy who lives halfway across the world about it. If they’re gonna snap someone itll probably be Daichi _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya but what if _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ better just check _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’re killing me. My lungs hurt. And to be clear: I’m laughing AT you _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you wont be laughing when theres a car full of dead people in the primes of their limes _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ THEYRE FINE LOL JUST SAY YOU WANT TO OPEN IT _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no no i dont WANT to open just to like look at him more. i want to make sure theyre living. okay? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ The mental gymnastics. Impressive. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ill let you know if theyre dead or alive _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Please do. I’m VERY concerned. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ good okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Shibayama Yūki_ **

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His window as scenery passes quickly. Caption: Attempt #2 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His cat on his lap. Caption: have ya made it out alive _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His eyes again as he stares up. Caption: It looks promising _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He pets the cat, covering its head with his hand. Its ear pokes out between his thumb and index finger. Caption: good lmfao _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His eyes up close as he stares down at the camera. Caption: CAT _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The cat presses into his hand. Caption: her name is carrie fisher _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He smiles toothily at the camera. Caption: I love you, Carrie FISHer _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The cat jumps from his lap and his hand remains in the air. Caption: lmfao yeah you get it _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His entire face as he stares forward, his other hand gripping Lev’s seat for dear life. Caption: Don’t crucify me, but I’ve never seen starwars _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His shoulder as he leans onto his counter. Caption: me neither dw LMFAO i know her from scream 3 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He grimaces at the road. Caption: I LOVE scream _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His shoulder again. Caption: good movies _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He shoves at Anahori as he irritates Goshiki while driving. Caption: Normally I get bullied for not seeing starwars _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The street from his balcony. Caption: of course i havent seen star wars im not a VIRGIN or POOR 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He laughs as he still pushes at Anahori. Caption: OMG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT GUY ON TWITTER _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He also laughs at the camera. Caption: drew gooden on youtube talked about him and i took the advice to heart 😩😩 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He smiles widely with a closed mouth. Caption: I love Drew Gooden!!!!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He also smiles. Caption: I LOVE DREW GOODEN _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He stares forward and films from a side and low angle. Soft but loud music plays and the streetlights fill the car with gold as they pass them by. He looks at the camera and zooms in as he lip syncs with a concerned expression. _

_ “How do you act with people?” _

_ Caption: Everyone the second they send something to that gc _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He laughs hard at the camera. Caption: LMFAO its so true though but whats that song called _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Anahori leans into his space as Shibayama sings, “Wondering when I’ll be next. It’s not a question, it’s just time—“ Caption: People - Tree _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ His shoulder. Caption: thanks! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Np! The whole album slaps _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ill check it out _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude fuck _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wow he returns! How many dead youths do we have?? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ am i a youth? if so, then one at least _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Uh oh did you look at him again _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ stop making fun of meee do you want me to move on or not because you need to PICK A LANE _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay fair enough. What’s up? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ his voice should be banned by every government in case it kills a man _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wow lmfao intense _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ he moved it to chat what does that mean _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Nothing probably? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ is talking to people always gonna feel like work? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Are you not having fun? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im just anxious like i havent had to feel anxious in years like this but tbh its a good thing right? idk im confused _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ As a concept, he’s still a loser nerd and you really dont need to feel anxious. I love him and everything but you’re way cooler than he is and he’s probably dying on the inside if hes not dying on the outside _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ you think hes nervous to talk to me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah you’re Kōtarō Bokuto _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT NOW IM WAY MORE NERVOUS _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Need _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ To _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Chill _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ It’s literally just Shibayama. He couldn’t even libero his way out of a paper bag a couple years ago _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ that was a couple years ago things are different now loser _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ig. Okay. Fine. I’ll be a good friend and “support you” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ THANK YOU god _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m firm on my position of you just have a boy crush, though. Just get it out of your system _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah? it isnt like bad? i feel guilty _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ becuase i still love keiji _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You said yourself theres a bunch of practical reasons why it wouldnt work. I dont see the harm in flirting _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i feel like im cheating _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You’ve literally slept with a woman _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ out of spite. i wws angry and they were dick feelings not butterfly feelings _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Fair enough ig? Just get it out of your system man it’s chill this step has to happen eventually right _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah ig so thanks kuroo _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Sure _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ im gonna talk about you since thats the only thing we have in common so far _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Fantastic. All good things I hope _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sure!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Shibayama Yūki_ **

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ You won’t regret it! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im def not it’s really good _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Right?? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ You’re Kuroo’s best friend, right? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yep! that loser is my better half LOL _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Cool:) Kuroo is a good guy I really missed him when he graduated. Yaku, too. They’re great senpais _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hahahahahaha _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry just. its so funny to hear someone unironically say that about him _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Oh? Why? Is he not? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no he is its just weird hearing someone say it like that lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ especially someone from his team. im just used to yakkun and kenma tearing him apart all the time so its just weird to hear someone say hes a great captain _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Ohhh hahahaha yeah he was a good captain! He said really weird stuff about blood before every game but it seemed to help so?? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lmfaooo him flirting with kenma: were the blood and kenmas the brain we all live to serve kenma _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I love him. Okay? I do. But he is. So. Bad. At. Flirting. And that’s coming from me LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL poor kuroo he was trying so hard _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ It’s sweet tho that he was trying so hard _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah true hes a good dude _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ still saved in my phone as trash captain tho LOL _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Lmfao I have him saved in mine as Cardiovascular Man _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Hearing that for the first time was genuinely alarming but it became a ritual lmfao I can’t imagine how other teams felt hearing that. Even Kenma always asked him to stop (so we continued for Kenma’s last year even after Kuroo left) _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahaha _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im just picturing the first years showing up to their first practice game nervous as hell and kuroo breaks out the “blood and brain” speech and theyre too scared of him to worry about the game anymore _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ actually _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ is that the point? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ LMAO I actually hadn’t considered that! Maybe that was his goal at first. Whatever it was though, it worked lol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ did you guys make it home _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yeah! It’s actually still a disaster though _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whys that _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ We decided to just study at my house since it was the most convenient but my brother is going through his first break up and is playing really loud music _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ He’s thirteen and oh my god please look at this _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A picture of another screen showing a snap conversation. The other person says, “I’m dating hisao now u need 2 stop”. Shibayama’s brother says, “I literally dont even care?” The person says, “Hes so much hotter than you anyways”. His brother says, “Idc i bever even loved u like ir so fake nyways like y would u think i even wanted 2 stay w u?” The other person says, “The yellow heart rlly said u wanted that but cool glad im making the right choice”. His brother says, “Yellow should b black bcuz u killed me”. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its… a masterpiece. really. thats the only word. im only sending people black hearts from now on when they hurt me to show them they killed me. _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I FEEL SO BAD FOR LAUGHING AT HIM BUT WHAT IS THAT HAHAHA _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ She literally put that photo online to “expose him” but??? She kinda looked worse? I’m so confused. But it’s also funny? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ it is p funny ngl rip your brother _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ in the memory of him 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Hahahahaha 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ omg wait _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ kk _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG LMFAO hahahahahahaha _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his full face as he leans on a short table with a pencil in his mouth. Loud raps plays from a different room. It’s muffled but the words are easily made out. He stares forward and laughs before glancing at the camera with a smile. _

_ “Everybody wanna know what my Achilles heel is! Love! I don't get enough of it! All I get is these vampires and blood suckers! All I see is these people I made millionaires!” _

_ He turns the camera over to his friends, where Goshiki and Lev break down to the music. They dance wildly together and Anahori and Shibayama laugh loudly. _

_ “Milling about, spilling thy feelings in the air! All I see is these fake fucks with no fangs! Tryna draw blood from my ice cold veins! I smell a massacre!” _

_ He turns the camera back on himself as he stares forward with wide eyes. He slowly looks at the camera, showing complete fear and discomfort. _

_ “Seems to be the only way to back you bastards up!” _

_ Shibayama leans into the camera a touch and whispers, “He’s THIRTEEN.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😂😂_ ** _ kanye getting people through breakups since the dawn of time _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Kuroo’s pep talk souce material _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ … _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HAHAHAHA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OKAY WAIT _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Waiting _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** [ _ https://youtu.be/uX3Gw82f6GU _ ](https://youtu.be/uX3Gw82f6GU)

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his friends staring back at him, entirely uncomfortably as the song plays. _

_ “—give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff! Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough! So give them blood, blood, blood! Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!” _

_ Goshiki stares wearily at him as Lev slowly smiles. _

_ “A celebrated man amongst the gurneys! They can fix me proper with a bit of luck! The doctors and the nurses, they adore me so! But it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm such an awful fuck! Oh, thank you.” _

_ He turns the camera over to Anahori who appears genuinely terrified. Lev begins laughing. Shibayama has been dying the entire time. _

_ “I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff! I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough! I gave you blood, blood, blood! I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!” _

_ Goshiki stares for him in the silence that follows the song, “Hey, uh, what the FUCK—“ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He shows himself slumped over with a red face as he and Lev laugh loudly. Goshiki and Anahori yell. _

_ “WHAT DID YOU SAY BEFORE GAMES?” _

_ “WHY?” _

_ Shibayama sucks in a deep breath before laughing hard again, “IT MADE SENSE—“ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hahahahahaha ig kuroos a p weird guy when you look in but i love him sm _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Me too omg lmfao it’s so funny though _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ You think he listened to that song to psych himself up before psyching us up with his mantra? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i love it. even if he told me otherwise i wouldnt listen to him lmfao _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sorry for the late reply they were leaving _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _?? don’t apologize _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ You live in Italy now right? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah for now _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ What time is it there? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ 330pm hbu _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ 1130pm wow thats a big difference _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah its further than youd think. or at least further than i thought _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Do you like it there though? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah its not too bad but im ready to come home _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Aw yeah it’d probably be hard being so far from home huh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah and for some reason that just hasnt gotten easier. its okay though! im negotiating my contract rn so hopefully i can come home soon _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yeah that’d be good for you:) I can’t believe Oikawa-san lives all the way in south america! He seems to love it too. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ especially since iwaizumi finally got down there with him _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Awww good I’m happy for them! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ You speak Italian then, right? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ if thats what ya wanna call it lmfao ya why _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ My parents wanted me to take a language elective that wasn’t English, and I chose Italian. My grandparents chose to retire there and my family visits once a year so it isn’t TOO bad but there’s an oral component to the exam and I was wondering if you’d be willing to correct my pronunciation? Twenty minutes tops! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah sure just know that i have a bad accent and a specific dialect _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Wait, really? Omg cool okay thank you so much _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah sure _

_ Shibayama Yūki wants to call! _

**_Cardiovascular Man and Twink Libero #2_ **

_ 11:47PM _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ So did it work? _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Ofc it did what am I saying _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Call me CUPID on the check you send me for my advice LOL _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Jk _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Write my actual name _

_ 7:14AM _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ Kuroo _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ He lives _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ Hardly _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ How was Italian lessons _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ We literally just hung up _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ What? _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ It was really cool actually. We talked about music and our cats and volleyball and stuff _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ And Italian? _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ Uh. Not so much lol _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Hm. I didn’t anticipate you two having anything to talk about at all let alone EIGHT. HOURS. worth of shit to talk about. _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ He’s really cool. We only hung up because I noticed it was light outside _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Yeah I know he’s cool. You know he’s going through a really significant break up right? You remember me telling you that? _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ You do. Then you also remember me saying I wouldn’t get too attached _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ We can still be friends though! I’m pretty sure that’s all he wants and I’d really like that. I didn’t get any “romantic vibes” from him or anything _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ He has garbage music taste just like me. A little bit of everything. He loves Roger Waters and I’ve never met someone else outside of my family who does. He saw him in concert once and when I say I’m jealous I mean I’m really happy he got to have that experience but I wish I could too! You know? _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Oh jesus _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ He also asked me for the name of a song I played. Everyone hates the indie stuff I play. My friends listen to it because they’re good friends but they also make fun of it the whole time but he actually wanted the name and then listened to the whole album after saying he would. I don’t know it was just cool. I liked talking to him. _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ As friends _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ Sure! I don’t mind so much. He lives really far away anyways. Even if he is objectively the most attractive person I’ve met in real life _

**_Cardiovascular Man:_ ** _ Jesus Christ. Let the record show I encouraged this under the advice of not getting attached for when this explodes into a shit show _

**_Twink Libero #2:_ ** _ The record notes your concern LOL but seriously it’s fine _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

_ 8:19AM _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What didn’t you understand about LIGHT HEARTED FLIRTING _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ nope was about to go to bed _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Bo what’s going on? No matter what he says I can smell him catching feelings. After one conversation. What do you do to people and how? I need a wikihow article on it. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ chill its not like that im p sure _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _??? You talked for LITERALLY EIGHT HOURS on the phone _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah it was really awesome too _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay I’m confused. What about Stacy? You have someone there, ya know? Why this guy you don’t know? That lives so far away from you? I just don’t understand _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ idk it was just cool _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What’d you talk about? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ughhhhh i dont wanna answer questions idk how to yet _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ You don’t know how to answer my question of what you spoke about? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ just about stories and stuff. idk. got pretty personal too. i told him about my mom which shocked even me _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Really? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah really _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and ya know what was cool about that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ when i realized what i said i said “oh god im sorry” and he just glanced at me and went back to his notes and said “hey sorry to change the subject, but” then just changed the subject _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ And? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thats it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I don’t get it _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no “its okay! you can talk about whatever you need to but you dont have to if you dont want to” no “omg dont be sorry! IM sorry that happened” and no “wow thats so sad we can totally keep talking about it you can trust me i swear” he just… changed the subject. which is exactly what i wanted. and he just knew that. idk. it was cool _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and it was like. i could just talk. about whatever i wanted to or whatever he wanted to. there was no “bokutos just a giant fucking idiot” or “bokutos just LIKE that dont mind” and no fucking list of all of my “problems” going through his head like everyone else seems to have to avoid land mines idk it was just. really nice. and i didnt even talk about akaashi. i mean i did. in stories because i cant really avoid that. but i didnt talk about how sad i feel. because i didnt feel sad. and i didnt think about it either. for a little bit. idk. it was just good _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ and what about stacy? im just not into her. idk. its just how i feel. im not into anyone. people make me feel bad right now. no one understands. everyones pushing something. i just want to feel bad. you know? which is why that feeling was extra fucking wild when i looked at this guy and just got purely good vibes off of him _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ just looking at him it was straight up goodness. he radiates goodness. thats the only way i can explain it. its not even about what he LOOKS like even though he definitely isnt ugly. idk. its just like “hey smile again because your smile makes me wanna smile and i don’t understand it but i like it” idk. its stupid. its really stupid. but i havent felt anything good in a while and i want to. and hes good. you can just tell. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ that being said _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ the idea of romance/sex with him makes me feel sick _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ its more just like. i wanna sit in a car with you and drive around listening to our equally shitty playlists. which is another thing. he actually likes the same music i do. even keiji wouldn’t listen to my music really at the height of our relationship. i ended up making a trap playlist for around other people and called it a day. so the idea of someone who not only would listen to that music with me but also on their own unironically blows my mind. fr. like. my musics gotten me through a lot and sharing that with someone is so meaningful to me. _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I don’t want to invalidate you at all. At all. Okay? I just love you and I care about him so I’m challenging this. You’ve talked for a day, man. I think you’re just lonely. I’m sorry. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ ya ik its hard to explain but it doesnt feel that way _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ once the awkwardness on the phone went away i just related really well to him. he told me stuff im not repeating even if you may already know but idk just felt like weve known each other for a really long time and we were catching up instead of learning each other _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Hm _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i know you think its stupid. but honestly and im sorry but i dont really care. all i know is i want to keep talking to him. the words he says makes me happy. sometimes i feel like people forget im a person and that fucking sucks. like i feel like people look at me and just go “fucking idiot” or “bipolar” and no one takes me seriously or really considers that im a real person with real feelings. but i didnt feel that way for the last eight hours. i felt heard. thats all i know and i dont see the harm in that _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I just don’t want to see you rushing into something you’re not ready for. Remember how hard long distance was? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ youre not getting it man. its not LIKE that. its just. he gets it. he understands. i can tell. i cant put it into words because theyre stupid anyways but he does. and thats the thing. i dont have to put it into words. ill just trip on my words for a second and hell be like “oh you mean this?” and ill he like “YEAH that” and hell be like “yeah! that makes sense!” and ill be like “really???” and hell just go “yeah i get that” and im like “wow” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ its. i n s a n e. i cant explain it. theres something there but its not “let me take you to dinner and buy you rings and roses” or even “i need to come home rn so we can hug and i wanna kiss you and i need to have you right the fuck now” its “you are actually HEARING the words leaving my mouth and i want to hear yours, too. everything. all of it.” _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m happy you feel heard I just think this connection you feel is a bit extreme _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ okay man. well. okay. im gonna go to bed i have a meeting in the morning and its almost one _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I’m just worried about you. I love you, Bo _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah i love you too ttyl _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Maybe talk to him for a bit longer in moderation before you make any decisions on how you feel. Time always shows the truth, ya know? I just want whats best for you. I don’t want you rushing through your healing. _

_ Read. _


	112. Chapter 112

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The twins sit on the couch, looking both afraid and annoyed. Suna points to the grey haired twin. _

_ “Atsumu.” _

_ Then the blond one, “Osamu.” _

_ “Do we have to—“ _

_ “I don’t wanna—“ _

_ “Don’t pretend like this didn’t start with an argument of who has the more interesting sex life,” Suna says flatly. “Ya both wanted this three minutes ago. Ready?” _

_ They sigh and nod once, holding both hands up. _

_ “Put a finger down if you’ve had sex in the last day.” _

_ They glare at each other as they both put a finger down. _

_ “Yeah, that one was obvious. Put a finger down if you’ve ever had a threesome.” _

_ Atsumu scrunches his face up as Osamu puts his finger down. _

_ “Public sex.” _

_ Osamu cringes as they both put a finger down. _

_ “Put a finger down if you’ve bottomed.” _

_ They look away from each other as they each put a finger down and Suna laughs. _

_ “Used toys.” _

_ Atsumu turns away some from Osamu as the younger twin stares at the ceiling and puts another finger down. _

_ “Cross dressed.” _

_ Neither put a finger down. _

_ “Lame. Used blindfolds or collars.” _

_ Osamu puts a finger down while Atsumu’s face turns deep red. _

_ “Atsumu, are you sure about that?” _

_ Atsumu doesn’t look at him and scowls as he slowly lowers a finger. _

_ Suna chuckles, “Gross. Used restraints.” _

_ The twins fully turn their backs to each other as they lower another finger. _

_ “Had sex at any training camps.” _

_ Atsumu lowers a finger and Osamu turns to look. He balks. _

_ “Seriously, Tsumu? You have no restraint, I swear to god—“ _

_ “DO NOT. Have a conversation with me about this.” _

_ Osamu squeezes his eyes shut as he turns back before blinking rapidly. Suna is silent for a moment. _

_ “I couldn’t think of a tenth thing, so this is just for fun. Put a finger down if you’ve ever said the wrong name during sex.” _

_ Osamu lowers another finger quickly then turns back, “Is it over?” _

_ “Uh huh. So, Samu has two fingers left and Tsumu has four. Ya boring, Tsumu.” _

_ “Kink shame me in my own home—“ _

_ “I hated that—“ _

_ “It was your idea—“ _

_ “How—“ _

_ “It was—“ _

_ “No, it was you—“ _

_ Suna turns the camera back on himself and stares blankly before rolling his eyes. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ KUROO YOU DO IT _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ KUROO DO IT _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m literally in an asexual relationship you dick LOL _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh. sorry lol i forgot _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg memes thank god _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He throws up a peace sign in the back room at his work, wearing his super market vest. Caption: I literally just woke up standing here, I swear _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao me only when im driving _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ safe! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Literally me any time I open my mouth _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO IT DO BE YOU THO but your laugh is also the best so _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hahahahaha _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Missing Kuroo’s manic bird laugh every day 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL mood tho _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ me @ yūtarō when he does anything technical _

_ _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Omg aww 🥰🥰 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ being single like _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ a true mood oh my god _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahahahahahaha _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMAO _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg so pure _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahaha aw _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ A pure meme? In this chat? Osamu made this chat in the good faith of pure chaos _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ everyone just forgetting kunimi literally just sent a pure meme lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ive never been pure a day in my life LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Tbh tho Osamu’s been rewarded with chaos pretty much every day some pure isnt TERRIBLE ig _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so pure but so aggressive i love it _

**_Shibayama Yūki: 🥰🥰_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ me after talking to kira literally once _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg aw rin me too lol _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ 👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ They literally made a whole Disney movie on this people _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _??? it worked out its all good lmao _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ when you dont like how alcohol makes you feel & people at parties cant accept that _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I accept that! Always a DD available! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yesss I gotchu _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Can someone please remind me why I have a job before I walk out _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ youre moving out so rent _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ also food _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Both good points _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ You’re contributing to society!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ work is a sham _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ literally the phrase “contributing to society” makes me want to quit working forever and actually start fires _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you two are such bad influences lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im not kidding. if my taxes didnt contribute to social programs id move to the mountains and sacrifice myself to the birds _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i just hate working _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ btw osamu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh god what _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ can you pls tell tsumtsum we haven’t forgotten about his sex life _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ no no no dont let him off the hook unless you let me off of it too _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _????? osamu didn’t participate in that game???? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ why. do. you. want. to. fight. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _???? you wanna fight? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you sure seem to want to _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i dont fight women and children _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or anyone shorter than me _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or people with hair _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ or bald people _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bo you can just say you dont fight people _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ people doesnt include tsumtsum tho _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ WOW _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im playing that was meaner than i meant it lol im sorry _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i only fight dolphins _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Why would you choose dolphins _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ because theyre smoother than me _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but on the conversation about work K RELATE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You love your job _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ my manager wont let me off the hook for a pr job i dont wanna do and i keep postponing it with things so i dont have to lmao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i was really really sick today and then in 6 days when we rescheduled im gonna be moving _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ then the time after that theres gonna be a disaster in my new apartment. im thinking rats eating through the pipes. call me a prophet _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh Bo. You can just tell him no directly _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ id rather eat off my own arm thanks _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im changing the subject cause i dont wanna talk about this lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahaha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ only not rlly but ya know _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Yes 👏👏👏👏👏 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

_ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ not a question, just time? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg yes 😭😭😭 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ this but opposite _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mood but the opposite of the opposite _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ same tbh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I FEEL SO ATTACKED LMFAO _

_ _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He presses his lips in a tight line and presses a hand to his forehead. Caption: WHY IS IT ME _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ last positivity before i gotta go to work _

_ _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Have a good day Bo _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you too bro love you _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Love you too _

**_Akaashi Keiji and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ found a couple more things for whenever you come back lol sorry for all the spam im leaving you i just miss you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this one made me prouder of you for doing what you need to do _

_ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wherever you are, whatever you’re leaving and whomever youre becoming 🤍 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i hope to hear from you soon man im so proud of you. i hope youre learning tons and doing all the things you think you need to be doing. _

_ Delivered. _


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing fights gives me life especially when it contradicts the general opinion of a character from the rest of the main cast>>>>

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

_ Kuroo’s Waifu wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Bokuto’s phone is propped up on the counter. His boxes are still everywhere and he wears a muscle shirt and grey sweatpants with his hair down and a broom in his hands. Shibayama sits in his bed on his laptop with his phone propped against his screen. He wears an orange, yellow and pink striped shirt. Shibayama glances at Bokuto as he beams.  _ It’s My Life  _ by  _ Bon Jovi  _ plays loudly from Bokuto’s end of the call. _

_ “BITCH, GUESS WHAT!” _

_ Shibayama barks a laugh as he stares at his computer before putting on a valley girl voice, “Oh, my god, dish, girl.” _

_ Bokuto laughs and hops forward, leaning into the camera, “SO I'M LISTENING TO BON JOVI, RIGHT?” _

_ Shibayama nods, “I hear that!” _

_ “AND THERE'S THIS LYRIC I NEVER GOT. THE ONE THAT GOES, ‘LIKE FRANKIE SAID I DID IT MY WAY’!” _

_ Shibayama smiles broadly, “He—“ _

_ “WAIT. HEAR ME OUT.” _

_ “Okay, waiting,” Shibayama laughs. _

_ Bokuto throws his broom down and points, “HE'S TALKING ABOUT FRANK SINATRA!” _

_ Shibayama looks back as he laughs loudly, “Yeah! He is. The song My Way!” _

_ “YOU ALSO LISTEN TO FRANK SINATRA UNIRONICALLY?” Bokuto balks. _

_ Shibayama bites his cheek as he smiles back at his computer, “Yeah. Anyone who DOESN'T listen to him is a silly. Goose.” _

_ Bokuto beams, “Right? That man’s made me cry.” _

_ “Me too! There’s a reason his name is so famous!” _

_ Bokuto smiles and leans onto the counter after turning his music down, “Whatcha doin’?” _

_ “I am,” there’s only the sounds of clicking from Shibayama’s end for a moment. “Studying.” _

_ Bokuto chuckles, “You sure? You’re not, I dunno, playing solitaire like a loser?” _

_ Shibayama glances at him with an entirely even face, “No.” _

_ Bokuto beams and leans in further, “So, those AREN’T cards reflected in your eyes?” _

_ Shibayama presses his lips together to keep from smiling, “You didn’t let me finish.” _

_ “Oh, please do.” _

_ “I am playing solitaire like a WINNER. Haven’t lost yet.” _

_ Bokuto laughs, “I thought ya said “realistically there’s no game of Free Cell that’s unsolvable”? I’d HOPE you’re winning.” _

_ Shibayama stares indignantly with an open mouthed smile, “LISTEN. I’m playing PYRAMID today. You can totally get bum deals in pyramid.” _

_ Bokuto holds his hands up, “Whatever, nerd.” _

_ “Say what you want but I can add to thirteen using numbers BELOW thirteen better than you ever could!” _

_ “So mean!” _

_ “Sorry, Kōtarō! There’s no FRIENDS in solitaire!” _

_ Bokuto cackles and pauses before leaning in with an evil smile, “Ya mean ‘cause it’s a single player game, right?” _

_ Shibayama laughs brightly, “Exactly! That’s right!” _

_ They laugh for a minute before Bokuto goes back to dancing his broom around to the music and Shibayama goes back to playing. Neither speak again for about an hour or so. _

_ “So, what are YOU doing?” Shibayama looks up. _

_ Bokuto shakes his rag out, “Gettin’ ready to get outta here.” _

_ Shibayama smiles while picking up his phone then closes his laptop, “You seem excited!” _

_ “Uh huh! New starts and all that.” _

_ Shibayama gets up and moves to the bathroom, “True. Glad you see it that way! How’s negotiating your contract?” _

_ Bokuto smiles as he watches him prepare his toothbrush, “Good. It’s looking promising actually. There’s a team in Japan that seems to really want me for some reason, so.” _

_ “O’ cou’e the’ ‘o,” Shibayama says around his toothbrush. _

_ Bokuto laughs, “Sorry, I don’t speak toothpaste.” _

_ Shibayama laughs. They wait until he’s done before trying again. _

_ “I said, of course they do!” _

_ Bokuto waves a hand and leans against the counter as he watches the libero go back to his room and turn out the light. His screen goes black. _

_ “I like your shirt.” _

_ “Thanks! Me, too. I like your hair down like that.” _

_ Bokuto glances up and his hand subconsciously goes to the top of his head, “Oh, thanks. Yeah, it’s growing on me, too.” _

_ “Your hair?” Shibayama laughs and his bed shifts as he gets into it, “I’d hope so! You’re too young to be affected by male pattern baldness.” _

_ Bokuto sits on his couch and pops the lid to his water bottle, “Wouldn’t even know if I have that gene. God. What if I do?” _

_ “Then you get a kickass bandana and kill it like that instead!” _

_ Bokuto hums as he drinks, then smiles, “You right.” _

_ Shibayama blinks heavily, barely lit by Bokuto’s bright surroundings, “Yeah!” _

_ “Are you tired?” _

_ “Yeah, kinda. It’s, like, one here.” _

_ “Oh, yeah. Get some sleep!” _

_ “May have to.” _

_ “Talk to you later?” _

_ “Yeah! For sure!” Shibayama smiles. _

_ Bokuto laughs, “Call me in the morning!” _

_ “But then it’ll be midnight for you. You need to sleep, too.” _

_ Bokuto waves a hand, “Tomorrow is just a workout day. I can nap in the evening.” _

_ “That’s so unhealthy,” Shibayama laughs. _

_ “Nah, that’s life! I don’t mind so much. Do you?” _

_ “It’s your call entirely.” _

_ “Then I say call me in the morning!” _

_ “I will,” Shibayama smiles then frowns. “I have to work tomorrow evening. Ugh.” _

_ “It really surprises me how much you hate your job.” _

_ “Yeah, well,” Shibayama rolls to his other side. “No one really likes their jobs.” _

_ “I like my—“ _

_ “UNLESS they’re pursuing their passions,” Shibayama laughs loudly. “And killing it, at that.” _

_ “Thank you! I appreciate that!” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ They’re both silent for a few minutes. Bokuto stares at his computer while Shibayama keeps his eyes shut. Then, there’s loud thudding from Shibayama’s end. He peeks his eyes open and Bokuto glances down. _

_ “My grandpa sent me a harmonica for my birthday,” Shibayama whispers as he stares with wide eyes at his shared wall with his brother. “I use it to annoy my brother when he’s being super annoying.” _

_ “I love that so much,” Bokuto laughs. “Just blowing into it to be super loud?” _

_ “No,” Shibayama whispers. “I actually learned real songs to make him angrier.  _ Piano Man, Billy Joel?  _ Forget about it. It really bothers him when people put real effort into annoying him. It’s hilarious.” _

_ Bokuto laughs loudly, “Oh, my GOD. It’s amazing.” _

_ Shibayama shuts his eyes again, “I can’t wait to move out.” _

_ “Don’t blame ya! Hey. You said you visit your grandparents once a year, right?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “And they live in Italy?” _

_ Shibayama smiles, “Uh huh.” _

_ Bokuto sips his water and looks away again, “So, uh. When does that, like, happen?” _

_ “Usually over summer vacation.” _

_ Bokuto purses his lips, “August, huh?” _

_ “Yeah. BUT.” _

_ “But?” He looks back. _

_ Shibayama opens his eyes again and half buries his face into his pillow, “Since I’m graduating and my brother is only in middle school, my parents are finally giving into the “come out here for Aoi’s birthday” request they have every year.” _

_ “Oh, yeah?” _

_ “Yeah. And in their own depressing words “who knows how many chances are left”, so my parents are gonna do that this year.” _

_ “When is Aoi’s birthday? Asking for a friend. May send him a collage that forms a black heart.” _

_ Shibayama laughs loudly, “God. He’s such a loser, I love him so much. But, uh. March fifteenth.” _

_ Bokuto hums, “And where in Italy did they retire?” _

_ “Calabria.” _

_ “Where? Calabria is kinda big,” Bokuto laughs. _

_ “Reggio di Calabria.” _

_ Bokuto laughs, “Oh, my god. Your accent is adorable.” _

_ Shibayama shifts the camera off his deepening cheeks as he laughs back, “Sorry we’re not all fluent like you!” _

_ Bokuto chuckles again, “Okay, okay. Noted. Reggio di Calabria.” _

_ “Yeah,” Shibayama breathes. _

_ “You should get some sleep.” _

_ “Yeah, I should.” _

_ They’re silent for another moment. Shibayama shifts again. _

_ “So, you live in Rome?” _

_ “Yessir.” _

_ “That’s a big city.” _

_ “Yeah, it is. But I live more out in the fringes, so it isn’t too bad.” _

_ “That sounds nice. My grandparents have a farm, basically. They grow all their own food.” _

_ Bokuto nods with a wide smile, “That’s awesome. My buddies make their own chorizo. It’s amazing. Making it is even more fun.” _

_ “That sounds fun! God, I love the food there. There’s always just a table full of food AND something cooking. It’s so awesome. Mix that with the “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FULL” type of grandma and you have the perfect conditions to gain fifty pounds in a month. But ask me if I care.” _

_ “Do ya care—“ _

_ “NOPE. I’m eating everything on the antipasto platter and everyone else can fight me.” _

_ Bokuto cackles, “Try it around here and ya get bit. Trust me, I tried.” _

_ Shibayama laughs, “A small price to pay for good prosciutto.” _

_ “Amen. I’m just playin’, though. There’s always more. That’s the nuts part. I guess there really are some great things here. Especially the people. Or the people I know, anyway.” _

_ “There’s good everywhere,” Shibayama smiles as he shuts his eyes again. “You just need to look for it.” _

_ Bokuto pauses and looks at him, “Yeah, you’re right. You should sleep, though.” _

_ “I don’t wanna hang up,” Shibayama whispers into his pillow. _

_ “Don’t hang up then. I’m just on Instagram anyway,” Bokuto shrugs. “Sleep, though.” _

_ “Okay. Goodnight, Kōtarō.” _

_ “Night, Yūki.” _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi and Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I politely demand that you look at my rabbit. _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Asumu holds a small, brown bunny out. It wears a broad, blue harness over its torso. Atsumu beams while the rabbit appears terrified of being held. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ It’s both small in size and appears to be fluffy. It’s adorable. Congratulations on the new pet. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Thank you. She is very soft. I love her. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ You’re welcome. I hope she adds additional value to your personal and home lives. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ She has thus far and I anticipate she will continue to do so. _

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _ Excellent. A good purchase, then. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Agreed. _

**_Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa attempts to keep the bunny in his hands, but it hops up to his shoulder. He smiles and leans down so it can crawl onto his back. Caption: look. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ugh _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ and? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ say it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ keep it at omis _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im keeping it in your room _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ then im putting it outside _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ do it and ill put you out. period. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fuck around and find out _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ same _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ say it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yes _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ yes _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He leans into the camera and yells, “YES.” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ bye _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ l8r _

**_Help me pls_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so im waiting to meet my BROTHER IN LAWS ™️ stupid new rabbit and i saw this _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ KEIJI - 18h ago _

_ Akaashi and Jamie sit on the living room floor. Jamie has his legs stretched out on either side of Akaashi, while the latter has his crossed. They each hold a guitar. Akaashi’s is acoustic and Jamie’s is electric. Akaashi strums the rhythm while Jamie plucks the melody. They both sing softly. _

_ “You say the hill's too steep to climb. Chiding. You say you'd like to see me try… climbing.” _

_ Akaashi sings by himself, staring down at his fingers on the frets, “You pick the place and I'll choose the time. And I'll climb the hill in my own way. Just wait a while for the right day. And as I rise above the treeline and the clouds, I look down hearing the sound of the things you said today.” _

_ They sit back and focus on their instrumental riff. Jamie nods his head with his eyes shut while Akaashi focuses on getting the chords right. They quickly smile at each other. _

_ Jamie smiles as he joins in again, “Fearlessly, the idiot faced the crowd. Smiling. Merciless, the magistrate turns 'round… frowning.” _

_ Akaashi glances up with a small smile as Jamie sings alone, “And who's the fool who wears the crown? Go down in your own way. And everyday is the right day.” _

_ They sing together again, softly and in perfect harmony. They both stop strumming and Akaashi hits the beat into the guitar with his palm, “And as you rise above the fear lines in his brow, you look down… Hear the sound of the faces in the crowd.” _

_ They smile and go back to their instruments to finish the outro. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hm. Sounds a lot like Bos shit music we all refuse to listen to. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he looks so healthy that makes me so happy _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so im the only one who noticed then _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ his necklace? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Aw jesus fuck keiji _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bos finally starting to move on from this like why _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i mean. he said hes coming back, right? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah, but to actively almost FLAUNT the engagement ring like that? It just seems mean _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ or an accident. he probably wears it as a reminder of what he has to walk away from for now _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ While he’s dating someone else? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ AGAIN KUROO we dont know if theyre dating _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Whatever. He’s just starting to feel happy again I just don’t think he needs this right now. Bokuto I mean. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ finally a partially valid point _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he told me he blocked him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What????? Like Akaashi blocked Bokuto? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no the opposite _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bokuto blocked Akaashi? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No offense but why did he tell you that and not me? I didn’t know you two even talked _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ none taken. he messaged me asking a million personal questions then had a meltdown because i guess keiji reached out personally over their public accounts about their collaboration and he said “ya know i cant do this i need you to stop reaching out to me if youre not going to be in my life i gave you my managers email for a reason” then told me that he snapped said a bunch of stuff he immediately regretted (but also not really) and blocked him because he “cant watch his stories because it ruins him inside”. ig they had a semi productive conversation, though? im not sure. he was hard to understand. but thats just how he is from what i understand. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it was really fun id love to do it again _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ in case it wasnt clear that was sarcasm. i considered deleting my accounts so no one could ever ask me a question again _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What kind of personal questions? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ the “dont tell kuroo” kind _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wtf? Why are there Don’t Tell Kuroo questions? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ please stop making me relive it youll have to ask him _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ can u tell me later _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sorry theyre also “dont tell suna” questions _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whaaaaat why _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ because you “chose keijis side” and obviously “arent down for him” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hm _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You really have chosen his side ya know _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ SOMEONE needs to be on his side goddamn everyone was so quick to abandon him _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Well Bo needs people defending him too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg. akaashi hurt bokuto and theres no getting around that. hes allowed to be upset and hurt. akaashi is also allowed to do what he needs to do to heal. you need to look out for yourself even if that means hurting people sometimes. theres no SIDES. are we good here? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fine _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Obviously there’s no sides _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yall _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds the rabbit up as it sniffs his face. He holds it against his neck and cheek. It seems entirely comfortable. Caption: tsumus pissed because osamu keeps calling us cute but ig wouldnt say it was cute earlier. guess i just have that effect on people _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ accurate thats adorable _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nice creature _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya im gonna fall back into my old habits of being a klepto and just bring it with me when i leave _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You have a lot of really good and fun old habits huh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya when i say “im a shit person” i literally mean it in the most objective way possible idk how i have friends _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ No comment _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL same _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ bad. no. bad rin. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i dont get it but im thankful for it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ aaaaaanyways ill dm you kira since im UNCOMFY™️ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ kk _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

_ Shibayama sits up suddenly with a large sniff and Bokuto jumps before snapping his head over. The libero stares wearily at the far end of his room for a while and Bokuto slowly reaches out and pauses his movie. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ Shibayama shifts his gaze back to his phone, “You’re still here?” _

_ “Uh huh.” _

_ “What time is it?” _

_ “For you? I think… About two thirty? Maybe three?” _

_ Shibayama groans quietly and lays back down. Bokuto watches him for a second. _

_ “Did you have a nightmare?” _

_ Shibayama nods while rubbing at his eyes. _

_ “About what?” _

_ “Okay,” Shibayama whispers and rolls over to look at him. “So, picture Diary of a Wimpy Kid— but directed by Quentin Tarantino.” _

_ “Intense.” _

_ “Uh huh. Rodrick hated this weird bald guy— I dunno where he came from— and he set an entire apartment building on fire to get at him. My perspective kept switching between both of them. Then there was this weird part caught on a loop. It’s the weird bald guy leaning over, this like, super artistic shot of a pack of cigarettes on a rocking chair. And the bald guy leans over and just barely picks it up before there’s an explosion. And then the cigarettes fall again. Then it just plays over and over again.” _

_ Bokuto hums, “Let’s look up what it means!” _

_ Shibayama smiles hesitantly, “Okay.” _

_ “So, the building was on fire. Or was it? Did you see the fire?” _

_ “I saw it both from the inside and outside. My perspective kept switching.” _

_ “Did ya get burned?” _

_ “No. I got out safely and then ended up knocking fists with Rodrick while he was being criticized by the news being like ‘heck yeah we did that!’ I don’t understand it, I’m just reporting.” _

_ “Apparently it’s generally a good dream and only really bad if ya get burned.” _

_ Shibayama nods with a smile, “Good!” _

_ Bokuto hums again as he reads then read aloud, “To see a home or building on fire in a dream indicates you’ll help a friend.” _

_ “Ohh, I love helping my friends!” _

_ Bokuto glances at him with a smile, “There’s a lot about fires. Was it uncontrollable?” _

_ “Uh huh.” _

_ “Did people get trapped inside? You said it was an apartment building.” _

_ “Yes,” Shibayama grimaces. _

_ “Apparently uncontrollable fire means you think you’re capable of great things and wanna prove that to the world— And ya will. Also, that you’re ignoring your emotions and if ya don’t open up about that it’ll make ya explode anyways. Then the other one means that you have deep connections to people.” _

_ Shibayama hums and nods. Bokuto keeps reading. _

_ “Oh, wow. Okay, there’s a whole section committed to burning buildings now. Ready?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Wow. Okay, so apparently it’s generally a good thing, related to new starts in life. Getting trapped in the fire means you’re underestimating the power of a new start. Apparently it means you’re going to question everything you believe in and change your perspective and create new life goals.” _

_ Shibayama purses his lips and blinks heavily, “Cool! New starts and that.” _

_ Bokuto chuckles, “New starts and that.” _

_ “Why Diary of a Wimpy Kid, then? I actively avoid that movie since my brother watches it so much.” _

_ “Maybe actively avoiding it is why?” _

_ “Smart. It was so aggressive,” Shibayama laughs sleepily. “It was so normal and then so… ADULT. New director on set.” _

_ Bokuto hums and shifts, looking away, “Weird, right? How the mind works.” _

_ “Yeah,” Shibayama narrows his eyes. “So what are you watching?” _

_ “Ah,” Bokuto waves his hand before draping his arm across the back of the couch. “It’s nothin’.” _

_ Shibayama pushes himself up slightly and leans into the camera, “What are you watching, Kōtarō?” _

_ Bokuto presses his lips together before laughing hard, “Pulp Fiction.” _

_ Shibayama stares before laughing loudly, “And the truth comes out!” _

_ “I’m so sorry,” Bokuto howls. _

_ “It’s okay,” Shibayama laughs and lays back, “I probably shouldn’t know his directing style so well that my subconscious can pick up on it and alter an entire dream.” _

_ Bokuto chuckles, “I’ll put something different on.” _

_ “Thanks. Have you eaten dinner?” _

_ “Yeah, like half an hour ago.” _

_ “What’d you have?” _

_ “Uhh. Chicken cacciatore.” _

_ “Sounds good, but also. You’re such a northerner.” _

_ Bokuto balks, “Oh, man, just ‘cause your grandparents are as south as south gets—“ _

_ “It gets souther!” _

_ Bokuto laughs, “Yeah, well, ACHTUALLY, I’m from  _ central  _ Italy. So.” _

_ “It’s about mentality not geographical location.” _

_ Bokuto balks again before laughing, “Hey, man! I’m totally down with the south!” _

_ Shibayama tucks his face behind his blanket, concealing his smile, “I bet you use butter instead of oil.” _

_ Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up as he laughs loudly, “Yeah! I also add cream to my sauces! Get bent!” _

_ Shibayama cackles, “Northerner!” _

_ Bokuto begins shouting in rapid Italian with an evil smile, then pauses as Shibayama stares at him, “Yeah! So smart, figure that one out!” _

_ “They weren’t the swears, that’s all I know,” he giggles. _

_ “Damn right! They were COMPLIMENTS because in CENTRAL Italy we SUPPORT each other!” _

_ Shibayama cackles quietly, “If you think you support each other in the NORTH wait till you see the support in the SOUTH.” _

_ Bokuto smiles warmly, “Yeah, if I can catch the wildly unreliable trains.” _

_ “Just drive, big shot. Flex on us.” _

_ “Whatever ya want,” Bokuto laughs and slaps his bicep as he flexes. He pretends to catch Shibayama’s eye and feigns surprise, “OH. You meant FIGURATIVELY.” _

_ Shibayama pulls the blanket further over his red cheeks and barks out a laugh, “Oh, my god!” _

_ Bokuto drops his arms and waves a dismissive hand out as he chuckles before picking his game controller back up, “So, what show will do good for your sleepy lil’ brain?” _

_ “Doesn’t matter too much. Just nothing as intense as Pulp Fiction, please.” _

_ “Sure,” Bokuto breathes as he watches the screen intently. “How about…” _

_ They sit in silence for a minute as Bokuto browses and Shibayama watches him through mostly shut eyes. _

_ “Oh, my god.  _ Flushed Away.  _ Oh, my god! Starring Suna Rintarō and Tetsurō Kuroo! Brilliant!” _

_ Shibayama cackles again, “I love it.” _

_ “I need to watch it.” _

_ “Do it.” _

_ “I will.” _

_ Shibayama lays back and watches Bokuto watch the movie until he falls asleep yet again. _

_ When he wakes again, it’s due to his alarm going off. He shoots up and turns it off before blinking groggily at his screen. Bokuto’s camera only shows silent blackness. He smiles to himself before picking his phone up. He startles as Bokuto’s side of the call suddenly lights up and static assaults the mic as he picks his phone up. _

_ “Oh, god. Is that how you wake up every day? What a terrible sound.” _

_ “Yeah,” Shibayama laughs. “You should go to sleep now.” _

_ “I was sleeping, I’m pretty sure.” _

_ “Go back to sleep, then.” _

_ Bokuto rubs his eyes and stretches. Shibayama blinks and looks away as he gets out of bed. _

_ “Gotta know what you’re havin’ for breakfast first. Make sure it’s healthy.” _

_ “Says the one who puts cream in his sauces,” Shibayama laughs. “Probably omurice. It’s good luck on exam days!” _

_ Bokuto laughs, “Says who?” _

_ “Says the smart people!” _

_ Bokuto laughs then looks away as Shibayama places his phone down and starts changing. Only the back of his head and the top of his back are visible as he pulls his button up shirt on. He turns back around and leans over the camera as he does the buttons up. _

_ “I’m gonna hang up so I can get ready and you can sleep, okay?” _

_ Bokuto smiles at him, “Uh huh. Good luck.” _

_ “Thank you! The omurice should help!” _

_ “Definitely. Have a good day, Yūki.” _

_ “Thank you! Have a good sleep!” _

_ “I’ll do my best! I hope you have a good shift!” _

_ “Almost impossible, but I’ll do my best! I hope you have a worthwhile workout later!” _

_ “I’m sure I will,” Bokuto laughs. “Okay, go now. Good luck today!” _

_ “You, too! Bye! I’ll talk to you later if you have the time!” _

_ “Bye. I’m sure I will.” _

_ They smile at each other and Shibayama nods once before picking his phone back up. _

_ Call ended. Duration - 7h 16m _

**_Help me pls_ **

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Kōtarō Bokuto - 5m ago _

_ Bokuto stands in the afternoon light of his empty apartment. All that’s left is the big furniture, such as the couch. He wears black track pants and an equally black t-shirt. He holds a joint between his fingers and smokes it while dancing to strange music. _

_ “Smoking pot that's laced, may cause thoughts that race! Like lost in space, but taste ten times worse than toxic waste! Drop the bass, it might rot your face!” _

_ He inhales and puffs his smoke out in O’s before pointing at the camera, “It's over, man! Over there lookin’ like Medusa with the cobra hair! Stuck on the track and the night train hits ya! Energy flash, full flame, I emit the power from within!” _

_ He gives a lopsided smile before going back to dancing, “‘Cause they will stab your back like a rusty rhino! What's up, man? Don’t think that I know? I know. Style is immaculate! Spit while I speak, it happens on accident! I know. Stacking shit, like each brick on my pyramid!” _

_ He takes the camera around his empty apartment, “I know. Scratch it back like vinyl!” _

_ He beams largely and pushes the smoke out through his teeth before actually singing along, “I'll be back, revival! Survival is key! It's not for the weak!” _

_ He goes back to a closed mouth smile and doesn’t sing as he inhales his joint and shrugs, “It's fine though.” _

_ Caption: STEP ONE: SURVIVAL. STEP TWO: REVIVAL. GOOD TO FUCKIN SEE YA _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He seems to be doing really good??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya he does thats really awesome _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why are you saying that like you’re speculating i thought youre the idiot duo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He p much doesn’t talk to me? For the past few days anyways. I’m not sure why hes mad at me. But he’ll only respond basically if he’s just getting up or just going to bed to say “hey, sorry, im busy now” or “hey sorry im just going to sleep”. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh weird _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ actually come to think of it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ Forwarded a story! _

**_Story:_ ** _ Haiba Lev - 5h ago _

_ He films the scenery passing in a car while very similar music to Bokuto’s story plays. _

_ “We make up a universe that's unified! Not just you inside! The cosmos are infinite, -inite, -inite, -inite, oh no! We make a universe that's unified! You decide where you want to fit in it all!” _

_ He turns the camera on Shibayama, who sings along while driving with a huge smile plastered on his face, “Pastel solstice above me! A new planet discovery! No sun revolves around you only! How could you think that you're lonely? Our universe is vast, but gravity will hold you back! And overcoming obstacles is easy when you got control!” _

_ Lev turns the camera on his weary face as Shibayama continues singing, “Grab your ship by the wheel, steer it through that asteroid field! It's nothing big enough to stop! You're not alone, you just forgot that!” _

_ Caption: I love him but WHAT IS THIS SONG _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ def the same artist interesting early oliver tree i am a fan 👀👀👀👀 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh ffs _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _??? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Literally. Kunimi. Is he mad at me because I told him to chill about Yūki? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ They literally talked for a day and he was practically going “HES MY SOULMATE” and I had to be the asshole to say “you’re probably just lonely you need to relax”. Is that why he’s mad? Or is he just ignoring me because he’s on the phone with him 24/7? Aw, Bo. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ tbh if you wanted me to keep something private youd want me to do this: i cannot and i will not tell you and im removing myself from this conversation out of respect. hopefully you can understand that _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya ig so _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why would you tell him that kuroo _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? Because it was really extreme. Now I’m going to have to nag him again and that sucks. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ or you could just leave it alone? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He can’t rush into something like this. It doesn’t even make sense. They have nothing in common. They’re entirely different people. I’m sorry, but I just don’t want to see either of them hurt because Bo thinks he feels something he doesn’t. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OH MY GOD i really dont fucking like you. like at ALL. why are you such a fucking prick? jesus christ. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whoa _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow. Excuse me? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU. ARE. A. CONTROLLING. ASSHOLE. AND. I. DONT. LIKE. YOU. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He paces in his living room while Osamu stares from the couch with wide eyes. _

_ Suna yells and pinches his fingers together as he swings his arm around, “YOU DON'T GET TO TELL PEOPLE WHAT THEY DO AND DON'T FEEL. YOU ARE NOT THE GATEKEEPER OF BOKUTO’S RELATIONSHIPS. YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM BETTER THAN HE KNOWS HIMSELF. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S READY FOR. YOU. DONT. KNOW. STOP. ACTING. LIKE. YOU. KNOW.” _

_ Osamu mutters, “Please, relax.” _

_ Suna snaps his head back to him before sighing and looking back, still speaking far louder than necessary but no longer screaming, “Jesus fuck. I noticed this with Keiji, too. You have such a fucking white knight complex. Even if it’s a mistake, WHO CARES? LET HIM MAKE A FUCKING MISTAKE. He needs to learn SOMEHOW. You can’t just— UGH. Fucking whatever. Get a life.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He speaks nearly at a normal volume now, “And when it was Keiji, you did this with HIM. Just… Tried to take care of him or some shit. Worry about yourself, okay? That’s all. Then Keiji left Bokuto and now you don’t want him moving on after saying he needs to. I don’t get it. It’s like you’re fucking jealous or something. Everything out of your mouth is a contradiction. It’s like you want to play the role of supportive friend when he’s refusing to do it but then you’re unhappy when he does. Like? Make it make sense. You spent all this time fuckin’ thirsting after his fiance but now I’m thinking you just want him. Seeing how you want to control and sabotage all of his relationships. I dunno. It just pisses me off. He’s a grown man. Fuck.” _

_ Suna sighs then looks down and Osamu shifts uncomfortably, staring at his phone. _

_ “Like. I don’t even want to know you. I don’t like you. You’re icky to talk to. You give off such weird, slimy, manipulative vibes. That doesn’t mean I won’t ever want to know you or that I don’t think you can do better, but. You need to. Do better, I mean. I dunno. I think Bokuto likes you a lot and respects the fuck out of you and I feel like you take advantage of that. I don’t know why. But anyway. Yeah. If Bokuto’s mad at you, I don’t blame him. But hey. IT’S BOKUTO. He’ll get over it. Right?” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I don’t even know where to start with that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ maybe just dont then. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I honestly feel the same way about you ngl. You’re so. Creepy. I don’t know a better word than that. You just have this weird underworldly feeling to you and it gives me the creeps. You feel like an unsafe person to know or to talk to. Like someone I wouldn’t trust alone in my house. Or even alone with me. Unpredictable and volatile. In the worst way. Dangerous, even. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool dont talk to me then _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Sounds good to me. Go fuck yourself LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ grow some balls and do it yourself _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah, see. This is what I mean. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ later asshole hope to see you on the other side of growth _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ya go get high _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ will do capn _

_ Read by everyone. _


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this went in a direction i wasnt expecting i should probably slap a CW here for shirabu being a dick about religion and kuroo being an absolute stupid asshole okay thank you for reading

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits in Sakusa’s bed. He pans up and shows Sakusa sitting cross legged by the head of the bed, leaning over to hold his finger out to the bunny that sits between them. There’s loud banging on the door. _

_ “SUNA, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!” _

_ Suna zooms in on the rabbit, “Nope, I’m stealing her and you’re never seeing her again.” _

_ “Oh, my god,” Atsumu yells. “LET ME IN. What are you doing in there?” _

_ “Stealing Carl. Taking her away. Forever. And ever.” _

_ Sakusa snickers quietly. _

_ “Literally Omi will kill me if you do anything to her or finds out you’re in his room. GET OUT.” _

_ Suna flips the camera on himself and whispers, “There’s a snake outside.” _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ OMI YOURE HOME???? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh my goooooooood _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you know tsumu ive been thinking _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Always a bad start _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ god about what _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i think we should just be friends _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wtf _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Rats do fear snakes:) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ not interested in a game of cat and mouse:) go chase someone else:) _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m engaged. And if I wasn’t I wouldn’t go for you. Even if it was the choice between that and a bullet. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh how TERRIBLY naive of me. maybe samu can propose to me and you can reconsider. maybe ill just date bokuto-san. thatll pique your interest im sure. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fuck you. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oooo see the idea alone was enough huh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ You’re such a shit person LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ literally FUCK with me kuroo. you couldnt keep up i fucking promise. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wth is happening rn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya asshole tell bokuto whats happening _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Oh wow hey Bo _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey dude whats happening _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nothing how are you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ preeeeetty damn good how are YOU _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I’m alright _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ can someone please say something funny before i kill myself _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He jumps in front of his camera and claps. He wears high waisted jeans and a crop top before spinning. Britney Spears plays loudly in the background and he dances really poorly yet aggressively to it. _

_ Caption: WHEN YOUR FAMILY GOES TO CHURCH SO YOU USE THAT TIME TO BE XTRA GAY (™) _

_ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh thank god lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ your family is religious? like not shinto? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He continues dancing very poorly. Caption: WE ARE YES _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ we? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yep!!! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ What religion _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Oh no _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Catholic! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ OH NO _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ You’re catholic _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yep _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Why _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ What? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ As in, were you pushed into it by your family or do you actually BELIEVE in that? If so, why aren’t you at church with them? You know they don’t believe in evolution? You know they believe in a book written by a fake bearded guy in the sky right? You know that? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Uh lol I actually believe it. I don't go to church with them because I was politely invited to not attend until I finished going through my “gay phase”. That’s not exclusively true, lot’s of religious people believe in evolution. And… No comment for the last one lol _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ That’s stupid. You’re stupid. You want to believe in a church that won’t let you be there based on a fundamental part of your personality? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ No offense but I don’t really feel like answering that! You can believe whatever you want and I’ll believe what I want and we can all be happy like that:) _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ No. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ You’re actually dumb for believing that. Sorry but I just don’t understand how you could let people treat you that way. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey wanna shut up? he said he doesnt want to talk about it and youre kinda being a huge dick for no reason. youre not even attacking religion youre attacking him. so maybe stop that _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ It just doesn’t make sense. It’s just so objectively not true. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its called faith _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ It’s okay. It’s not hurting anyone, you know? And you didn’t even know until now so there’s no reason to be too upset _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ What about the literal centuries of war? LOL not hurting anyone _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Okay! You’re entitled to your opinion:) I just won’t respond to it anymore because it doesn’t benefit anyone! You’re not changing my mind and I don’t want to change yours, so! Next topic? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ torn between wanting to actually change the subject and fighting shirabu _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ with words not physically _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i vote on changing topics because this sucks whats happening today lmao (everyone pls chill no amount of weed is helping me) _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ if i dont laugh ill cry _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He smiles at the camera. Caption: I wanna see more of that bunny! So cute 🥺🥺 _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omi out here being unproblematic 🥰🥰🥰🥰 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ can u like let me in now tho _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ No. You’ll take her from me. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ shes my pet too:( _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Not yet. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ pls?:( _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Ugh fine. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rin you coming home anytime soon _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah pft for sure i dont wanna stay and touch the bunny all day fuck you _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no is an answer lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im gonna steal her _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ do not bring it here _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im gonna steal her and bring her there _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ DO NOT BRING IT HERE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg sakusa’s so mad _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ GOOD do not bring it here i stg _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ tsumu just wants to hold it and he WONT LET HIM ITS HILARIOUS _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ go choke on a fat cock _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no really what am i missing _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Nothing. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nothing _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Klepto _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ emotional dunce  _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wanna get personal LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Fucking open your dms then _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh god stop please _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ what am i missing kunimi _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ nothing theyll work it out _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay then _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ ARE YOU IN THE NEW PLACE YET _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ almost!!! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Omg so exciting! I hope it still kinda smells like paint so it can feel super new and awesome _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg i didnt think of that i hope so too _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hey so fun fact rat boy wants to fight cat boy and hes stronger than i am so. i cant really deal with that. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ did u just admit sunas stronger than you _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ uh considering he just shoved me out of the way like hes suddenly the fucking hulk ya id say i did _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hm _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nothing _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how serious is it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hes not even laughing like a crazy person _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ god damn it _

**_Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ k tell him youre calling the police _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh sure he just already hates me a fuck ton thatll be great _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no just threaten it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ should be enough _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ but make it convincing _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ theres a 100% chance he can kill kuroo if he wants to so _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ why do they even want to fight its kinda unlike rin to be this way _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ long story _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ kk _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ he doesnt care _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ me: hey rin if you dont calm tf down im gonna have to call the police cuz i cant do this myself. rin: idgaf worth it. me: worth getting charged and fired? rin: yes _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fucking hell _

_ Miya Osamu wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Osamu sits at his desk with his face in his hand. Atsumu’s screen shows rapidly moving scenery as he pushes against Suna, who yells. _

_ “FUCK OFF, TSUMU.” _

_ “Literally Samu wants to talk to you.” _

_ “NO.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Suna snatches the phone from him and glares at Osamu, anger and hurt all over his face. Osamu lowers his hand and blinks at him. _

_ “What’s going on, Rin?” _

_ “I’m gonna commit a murder.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ Suna groans and glares daggers at him, “BECAUSE.” _

_ “Elaborate. Think about this. You know what’s on the line.” _

_ Suna lights a cigarette with a shaking hand and glares again. Atsumu and Sakusa are just visible in the background, speaking hushedly with crossed arms. _

_ “OKAY, HOW ABOUT THIS?” Suna blows his smoke out. “Keiji was drunk all the fuckin’ time and wound up accidentally tellin’ fuck face a bunch of shit about me. THATS FUN. Also not Keiji’s fault, but. NOT THE POINT.” _

_ “What’d he say to you?” _

_ Suna spits on the ground, “Uhhh. Where to start. Daddy issues. Drug addict. Klepto. Reaaaaally fixated on the drug thing. ‘Oh, but it’s worse than coke isn’t it? What exactly did you do and WHEN? Were you really to hard drugs before nineteen years old?’ Uh. OH. He knows about my prior so that was AWESOME. Brought that up right quick.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah. So I said, ‘Yeah, wanna see fuckin’ why?’ and he said ‘for AGGRAVATED FUCKIN ASSAULT’ and I said ‘OH SO YOURE FEELING BRAVE THEN’. And now. I wait. And I kill him.” _

_ “See. Why?” _

_ “Because he can’t talk to me like that.” _

_ “I’m sure you said some pretty mean things to make him say all of that, too.” _

_ Suna pauses, “No.” _

_ “Rin. C’mon, baby. Stop this.” _

_ “No! I only said TRUE things.” _

_ “I love you, but what he said was true, too.” _

_ Suna pauses and purses his lips, “No.” _

_ “Yes, Rin. Okay? It’s mean, but I’m sure your true things hurt him too.” _

_ “Good. He’s garbage.” _

_ “And you can think that without getting arrested. Don’t go to jail and ruin your future for garbage.” _

_ Suna speaks quietly, “I only got charged the first time because I was in withdrawal and didn’t know how to handle it.” _

_ “I know that. Which is why you know better now than to do this.” _

_ “But I’m so MAD,” Suna yells and glares down again. _

_ “Come be mad here.” _

_ “No. I’m doing this.” _

_ Osamu sighs, “Don’t do this. You’ve been doing so well. It’s not worth it. I mean that.” _

_ “Says you. You don’t know what this feels like.” _

_ “No. I don’t. One second, Kunimi won’t stop messaging me. He’s pretty upset about this. Pick up when I call back.” _

_ Suna’s glare softens only a hair, “No.” _

_ Miya Osamu wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Atsumu stares down at the call while Osamu does the same. _

_ “He’s here.” _

_ “I was gone for three minutes. Is he dead yet? He better be dead. If not, why are you on your phone instead of fixing this?” _

_ Atsumu looks up, “It’s loud but it isn’t physical.” _

_ “I can’t hear them.” _

_ Atsumu swallows and nods while staring up. He walks closer to them. Osamu sits up. _

_ “You’re so fuckin’ mean, dude. You need to figure your shit out,” Suna says. _

_ “You’re pretty fuckin’ mean, too.” _

_ “Yeah, at least I’m mean about current shit I’m observing and not throwing past mistakes in someone’s face. Literally because you had FUCKING NOTHING to hate me for right now aside from not liking you.” _

_ “No. I don’t—“ _

_ Atsumu flips the camera and shows Kuroo and Suna’s legs. They both have a broad stance before Kuroo shuffles his feet a bit, weakening his stance. _

_ “Yeah. Actually. You’re right.” _

_ “I know I’m fucking right. I don’t need a fucking idiot telling me that.” _

_ Kuroo’s hands fall to his sides as he moves his feet back to a regular distance apart, “Oh, god. What’s wrong with me?” _

_ “I don’t fucking know. What IS wrong with you?” _

_ “Everything you said,” Kuroo steps back before sitting heavily on the concrete. “Yeah. It’s true, I think. You were actually just being honest.” _

_ Suna spits at his feet before moving one foot back, breaking his fighting position, “Fuckin’ think?” _

_ “Yeah,” Kuroo breathes. _

_ Suna steps closer into his space before crouching down in front of him and grabbing him by the shirt. Kuroo maintains eye contact but doesn’t push back. Suna shakes him gently. _

_ “THIS is what good fuckin’ friends do. Objective. Hard. Cold. Fucking. Truth. Hear me?” _

_ Kuroo nods once. Suna shoves him back by his shirt and pokes him in the chest. _

_ “But you and me? We’re not fuckin’ friends. This isn’t coming from a place of love. Clear?” _

_ “Crystal.” _

_ “When you hurt my ACTUAL friends, then I hurt you. I don’t give a FUCK. As humans, all we have is each other. Stop fucking around. Look at yourself. THINK.” _

_ Kuroo stares up into his eyes with a blank expression. _

_ “Figure out what the fuck it is you want. Funny how you kept saying ‘he doesn’t know what he wants’. YOU don’t know what YOU want and it fuckin’ shows. YOU are lonely. Otherwise you wouldn’t do whatever it takes to keep your friend leaning on you.” _

_ “It wasn’t intentional.” _

_ “I don’t CARE. Make yourself happy. Then you won’t feel the need to fix other people. Jesus,” Suna stands and lights another cigarette. _

_ Atsumu quickly adjusts the camera to Sakusa’s feet to avoid Suna knowing he’s on the phone. _

_ “Yeah,” Kuroo sighs. “Fair enough.” _

_ “And ya know. If I were at a different place in my life you’d be crawling— Nah. You wouldn’t even be going home. Period. And. Strike against me, I shouldn’t have reacted so poorly.” _

_ “I shouldn’t have provoked you.” _

_ “Yeah,” Suna says almost wistfully. “But I can only control what I do. It just felt like you dragged me right back to where I’ve been fighting to get away from. But. I let you. So that’s on me.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Don’t be sorry. Be fuckin’ better, man. That’s all anyone wants. Even me. Even if I FUCKIN’ hate you right now, I still want you to just be fuckin’ happy.” _

_ “Thanks,” Kuroo mumbles. _

_ “Ya know,” Suna inhales his smoke. “I heard something once. You know what it was?” _

_ “Words, probably?” _

_ “Yep. The specific words were or at least the paraphrase of the specific words is, ‘The words you say when you give advice are the words you want to hear when you receive advice”.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah. So. Take all that shit you’ve been feeding Bokuto and apply it to yourself. You know what else I think?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You’re so jealous of Bokuto it makes you green. He was in this seemingly perfect relationship while you were silently suffering with someone who was struggling with themselves. Which isn’t totally your fault. Granted you didn’t necessarily sign up for the conditions of an accidental aro ace relationship, but also, I don’t think you started the dialogue you should’ve.” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “It was never about you wanting Keiji. It was the IDEA of Keiji— which sounds fuckin’ stupid, but I stand by it. It was the relationship he had with Bokuto that you wanted. To you Keiji would mean all those things you wanted but felt you couldn’t have would come to you. Am I right?” _

_ “Genuinely, I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about that.” _

_ “Okay. Then Bokuto's single. And you felt like you finally had the upper hand. His relationship fell apart and that secretly made you feel really nice because HEY you and YOUR significant other just worked everything out. Now you can tell HIM it’ll all be okay. But it didn’t last as long as you wanted, did it?” _

_ Kuroo stays silent. Suna drags his feet as he turns back. _

_ “Now you’re afraid of it happening all over again. Right? Losing your best friend to someone else. Feeling alone. Feeling  _ inadequate?”

_ Silence. _

_ “You know all you need to do is talk, right?” _

_ “What? I just don’t know what to say.” _

_ “No, I don’t give a fuck if you never speak to me again. Actually, I encourage that. I mean to Kenma. You just need to talk. Openly. If you want to be with them, then you need to fucking TALK. I won’t even say it’s that easy, because I know you’re probably worried about stuff.” _

_ Atsumu turns the camera back on them. Suna glares down at him while Kuroo stares up confusedly. _

_ “You’re worried about how you’ll sound. Unappreciative. Like you have a problem with who they are. Like you’re challenging the choices they’ve made. Kindaichi was worried about that stuff when asking about Kira and me.” _

_ “Yeah. I guess. It feels like if I say I need physical or, ya know, needs met then I’m saying they aren’t enough. But I do need those things. And that makes me feel like shit. Sometimes it even feels like they don’t want me. Even if I know that’s not true, I can’t help but feel that way. It brings up a lot of issues from my home life before. But I love them. I don’t want to leave them or for them to leave me. It’s hard.” _

_ “So? You’re just going to slowly sabotage it until it falls apart instead of having a conversation?” _

_ “I didn’t mean to.” _

_ “But you are.” _

_ Kuroo sighs. _

_ “Personally, and this is just personal, I don’t know the first thing about Kenma honestly, but if it were me— and it has been— I’d just want my partner to tell me what the fuck was up. And go to therapy. For your abandonment issues.” _

_ “I am in therapy.” _

_ “Oh. Good.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Relationships only work when you’re honest. With each other. With yourselves. Kenma’s done that. They’ve been honest. It’s your turn now. Even if the truth is fucking ugly. Things don’t get better until you look it in the face.” _

_ “What if they leave me? Or think I’m a terrible person?” _

_ “Again, you didn’t walk into this knowing you’d be going literally months at a time without your needs met. Your needs are just as important as theirs even if you’re stupid and I hate you. You either make it work or you don’t but at least if you talk about it then you have a chance.” _

_ Kuroo furrows his brow and looks up, “Yeah. That actually makes sense.” _

_ “I’m not STUPID. Even WITH all the brain damage from all the crack-heroin-meth I’ve been drinking,” Suna glares. _

_ Kuroo cringes, “Yeah. You should punch me. I deserve it.” _

_ “Yeah, you do. But I don’t. Or Samu. Or Kira. I worked fuckin’ hard to get to this point and I’m not hurting that by hurting you. No matter how much you deserve it.” _

_ Kuroo nods, “Bigger man than I am, then. If I were you I’d definitely do it.” _

_ “THIS is why I don’t tell the story, by the way,” Suna says. “Always that one motherfucker who wants to drag it back up. This would’ve been a lot worse if you had details to huck at me.” _

_ “I really am sorry.” _

_ “I forgive you. Only because I don’t feel like wasting energy on you. Even to be angry.” _

_ Kuroo nods, “Thanks.” _

_ “Again. Not for you.” _

_ “Fair enough.” _

_ “What are you gonna do now?” _

_ “Talk to Kenma.” _

_ “And then?” _

_ “Support Bokuto unconditionally. And apologize.” _

_ “And then?” _

_ “Talk in depth about this in therapy?” _

_ “And then?” _

_ Kuroo furrows his brow, “What?” _

_ “You’re sending me a detailed recounting of those first two events so I know they happen. Also, I expect you to compliment my beautiful boyfriends because they deserve it after you nearly got me jailed— again, I know it’s on me, but if I don’t laugh I’ll cry— and Samu really is the reason you’re walking out of here on your own two feet. Then you’re meeting this fucking bunny.” _

_ “Uh,” Kuroo shuffles. “Sure. Okay, um. Osamu is. A good dude and I’m glad I can walk. Kunimi… Um.” _

_ “This is taking you too long.” _

_ “I just don’t really know them. Oh! He has a REALLY nice voice.” _

_ “Damn right. Sakusa, show us to the rabbit.” _

_ Sakusa looks thoroughly disgusted as he leads them away, “You’re wearing gloves and standing in the hall. Don’t breathe on her. Or… god. Don’t try to kiss her even if I know that’ll be really hard to control. Trust me, you’ll understand when you see her—“ _

_ The twins wait for them to be gone before staring at each other. They flip each other off in perfect unison before Atsumu hangs up the call. _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I SWEAR TO GOD. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ IM TELLING YOU. YOU CAN PAY THE GUY TO DO ANYTHING. _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Kissing a frog though? Was it at least a cute one? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ NO LMFAO IT WAS A BIG HUGE FATTY FAT ASS BULLFROG. VOCAL CHORDS DEEPER THAN MINE DUDE. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LMFAOOOOOO _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Oh my gooooood hahahahaha GOSHIKI what is WRONG with you? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I’ll tell you for fifty cents _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I spent all my money on my future but I can send you a fifty cent SONG will that do? _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Hmmmm nah $$$ or nothing happens _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I’ll trade you something of equal value! Like three sticks of gum or my soul! _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I’m intrigued _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ as creator of the chaos chat i hereby decree that NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MESSAGE IT AGAIN AT LEAST FOR SEVENTY TWO HOURS THANKS _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Oh but it only just got fun in here since we added Yūki _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ THAT COUNTS AS A MESSAGE GO TO BED CHILDREN _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ It’s like five pm? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ FINAL WARNING OR YOURE GOING TO BED WITH NO DINNER _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS EVERYONE SPEND THAT TIME CHILLING TF OUT K THNX _

_ Seen by everyone. _


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry exploring bokuto is so interesting to me also as a TW his backstory here is kinda emotional and they do talk about religion (in a respectful way! but if that isnt your jam then my apologies i just feel its part of both their characters and wanted to talk about that)

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hey! Are you busy?? _

_ Kuroo’s Waifu wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Bokuto stands in his kitchen, cooking. Shibayama is on his bed with his computer on his lap. His room is lit by a lamp and he wears headphones. _

_ “Hi!” _

_ “Hey,” Bokuto smiles and turns back to his food after propping his phone up. “Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t you be sleeping? Isn’t it, like, one thirty there?” _

_ “Nah, tomorrow is a free day for me! No exams or anything!” _

_ “Ooooh, exciting!” _

_ “IS THAT THE NEW PLACE?” _

_ Bokuto looks over with a wide smile before bouncing over and picking the phone up. He spins around and shows the incredibly small space. There’s a small living room, the kitchen is even smaller. He points at a door. _

_ “Bedroom’s there,” then another, “Bathroom! Aaaand then there’s a closet there!” _

_ “Neat!” _

_ “Yeah!” Bokuto beams and puts the phone back down. “It’s smaller, but it’s newer and cheaper! So, ya know.” _

_ “Why do you have an apartment? Surely you can afford more,” Shibayama asks his laptop as he clicks around. “Saving for something?” _

_ “Ah, I pay my mom’s rent, too.” _

_ “Ohh. That’s sweet!” _

_ Bokuto shrugs and leans over his frying pan, “She was gonna lose her home again. Something about her disability falling through, I dunno.” _

_ Shibayama nods, “Do you like it there, though?” _

_ “I do! Still kinda smells like paint.” _

_ Shibayama laughs with him, “What are you cooking?” _

_ “SOUTHERNER food.” _

_ “Ooh, do tell!” _

_ “Cured swordfish and veal along with FRESH EGG PASTA for your elitist ass,” Bokuto laughs. “Oil, too. To compliment the TANGY and cream free sauce.” _

_ “Ah! To be  _ truly  _ Calabrese you need some spice!” _

_ Bokuto scrunches up his face before laughing, “No!” _

_ “Your lips will fall off at Gigi’s house! You need to practice,” Shibayama snickers. _

_ “I will charm Gigi into making non-spicy foods!” _

_ “Impossible. You’re going to have to eat basically what is hot coals— only if hot coals tasted good— off of bread.” _

_ “Oh, my GOD,” Bokuto slaps the counter. “No one prepared me for how much I’d just wanna sit around and eat bread all day. No butter, even. Just sit me down with a loaf of Calabrese bread and I’m gone. I’m not kidding.” _

_ “Ugh. Stop, I’m hungry,” Shibayama laughs. “I can’t wait for the food there, oh, my GOD.” _

_ “Allow me to turn you off then,” Bokuto snickers before digging around a cabinet and presenting a jar to the camera. _

_ “Caviale dei poveri!” They say in unison but in entirely separate tones. _

_ They each furrow their brows and shout, “WHAT?” _

_ “You LIKE this?” _

_ “You DON’T?” _

_ “No, gross!” _

_ Shibayama balks at him and whispers, “Then why do you have it?” _

_ Bokuto looks at the jar, “My buddy Marco bought it for me when he was visiting home down south. I tried it once. Hated it. Won’t try it again.” _

_ “Why don’t you get rid of it?” Shibayama looks back down to his computer. _

_ “Uh,” Bokuto puts it back. “I have a food hoarding issue.” _

_ “Honest!” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Shibayama glances up, “Hey, thanks for sticking up for me in the group chat yesterday.” _

_ “Sure. Don’t mention it. Guys like that piss me off.” _

_ “Eh. No need to get worked up over it, though.” _

_ “I mean,  _ isn’t it,  _ though?” Bokuto removes his pan from the heat. “He jumped down your throat for no reason.” _

_ Shibayama shrugs, “That’s okay. It didn’t bother me much, so no biggie.” _

_ “Not really. I don’t get why it’s so hard for him to accept that people can quietly have their religions. Like, him doing that is just as bad as the evangelists. Ya know?” _

_ “Yeah, I guess. It’s alright, though! He seems to be doing fine without it and I’m doing fine with it, so, I’m not worried. I just appreciate you saying something. It was sweet.” _

_ Bokuto shrugs, “I wanted to go off, not gonna lie. Guys like that are the exact reason why I don’t ever tell people about my beliefs. It’s like. Why bother?” _

_ “Your beliefs?” Shibayama looks up. “You’re not shinto?” _

_ Bokuto shakes his head as he stirs in a pot, “No.” _

_ “That’s cool!” _

_ Bokuto chuckles, “Not really. I’m a really bad religious person.” _

_ Shibayama picks up his phone and puts his computer aside, “Me, too, don’t worry. How’d you come into that?” _

_ Bokuto purses his lips and considers him for a minute, “I haven’t even told Kuroo this. I’ve only ever told Akaashi.” _

_ “No worries!” Shibayama smiles and lays back, “So, Lev—“ _

_ “I’ll tell you, though. If you want.” _

_ “Sure,” Shibayama rolls onto his side, burying his smile into his pillow. _

_ “Okay, uh, so basically when I was in foster care— the first time— I was with this family that was, like, super religious.” _

_ “First time,” Shibayama hums. “So you were six?” _

_ “Eight at the time.” _

_ “Gotcha.” _

_ “Yeah. The wife ran this youth group kinda thing outta their home and since I had to live there I had to be there for it. And at first I was all like ‘this is stupid and I hate it and I don’t understand it and I wanna leave’ but then it kinda grew on me. Because there were other kids and games and songs and stories, ya know? Felt like I was part of SOMETHING for the first time ever.” _

_ “That’s so sweet, oh, my god.” _

_ Bokuto chuckles, “Yeah. I don’t think it had much to do with the God of it all, but. That happened later. The introduction was kinda important.” _

_ “What happened later?” _

_ Bokuto glances at him, “Uh. Right. It was kinda the idea of everything belonging to a greater plan that got me. That everything has a reason for it and there’s a reason I’m here and no matter what there’s someone looking out, ya know? So it was like, even if my mom was out on a bender and my dad was off being a deadbeat, there was still SOMETHING.” _

_ Shibayama nods, “Religion helps lots of people in dark times.” _

_ “Yeah. It really did. So then it was like. When we didn’t have a home, I could tell myself it'll come back together again. Or when I got taken again, I could tell myself that there was a good reason. Maybe it’s stupid, I dunno. But it helped get me through it.” _

_ “I’m really glad you found a way to help yourself.” _

_ Bokuto shrugs with his back turned, “Thanks.” _

_ “No need.” _

_ He sighs and leans his hands onto the counter, “Yeah. I dunno. That youth group thing meant a lot to me. None of those kids knew me. They didn’t know, that, like— You know? I’d think about it a lot when we lost the house and stuff. And then the kids at that time wouldn’t be friends with me because I couldn’t shower or have anyone over or talk about, like, video games or television with them because I didn’t know about it. Really fucking kills your self esteem.” _

_ Shibayama hums. Bokuto goes back to his food. _

_ “That’s why it meant a lot to me when I got to actually play volleyball. A pair of shoes as a gift from a kind teacher after seeing me play in class. Hide them from my mom so she can’t return them for the money. Especially in high school. Getting that recommendation from Fukurōdani? Dude, I cried. A full scholarship changed my fucking life. It was a way out. And a future. A place I could actively shower once a day and, like, exist and feel human. None of the rich kids knew me. They didn’t know anything. It was so great.” _

_ “Aww, yeah.” _

_ “Even then, though, there were problems. I was too “high maintenance”. Too INTO myself. But, like, if I didn’t gas myself up then who would? I dunno. Ya gotta gas yourself up. Especially after that. Especially after homelessness. Then I was too “capricious”. Whatever that fuckin’ word means. I dunno. Hard to fit in after never doing it once.” _

_ “Understandable.” _

_ “Volleyball wasn’t even fun back then, ya know? It was just ‘if I don’t fuck this up, we can eat every day, we can sleep safely, we can be warm, I just gotta not fuck this up’. So I practiced a lot. And my teammates hated that. It was annoying. But I couldn’t just EXPLAIN why I stayed until I was sick. That there was also nowhere to go once the gym locked up.” _

_ “I get that.” _

_ “Then there was Keiji. I dunno why, but he just got it? Maybe part of that “bigger plan”. Or at least I thought that at the time. He’d practice with me all the time. It killed him at first,” Bokuto laughs and Shibayama smiles widely. “So outta shape back then. I dunno. He never asked questions. Never asked to study at my house instead. Never cut me off because “you’re always at our houses but we don’t even know your address” and I couldn’t explain anything because how do you tell people you don’t HAVE an address?” _

_ Shibayama hums, “Then what?” _

_ “I dunno. Just got closer to Keiji. We were dating. Two months after we met. Never was into boys before that, but there was just something different there. I didn’t feel like I had to impress him or explain things. His parents wouldn’t let me at his house which actually hurt on such a deep level, but hey. It meant so much to me when they finally let me in. But, uh, I didn’t have a house we could go to. So, we just practiced. A lot. Slowly volleyball wasn’t a chore. It actually became fun. If anyone asked though, the moment for me was when I got this SUPER SICK lineshot in on a tough opponent. The real moment was when he hugged me tight after and told me how proud he was.” _

_ Shibayama smiles brightly, “That’s so nice.” _

_ Bokuto pulls his shirt up and wipes at his face, back still turned, then exhales sharply, “Yeah. Well.” _

_ “Do you want advice?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “I try not to give unsolicited advice, if you just want to talk, that’s okay, too.” _

_ Bokuto turns and stares strangely at him, “You’re not, like, upset I’m literally crying over an ex to you right now? It’s kinda a huge asshole move.” _

_ Shibayama shakes his head, “I don’t mind at all! How are you just going to ignore something like that, you know? I like hearing about your life. He was and probably still is an important part of that. I’d never ask you to shut that out.” _

_ Bokuto stares at him for a long moment, “Ya know, there’s a limit to how understanding one human can be and ya somehow surpass that.” _

_ “Nah. When you care about someone then it doesn’t matter that much. Share in their joy and their pain, you know? It’s a privilege when anyone lets you into their happiness and an honor to see their pain. I just love people.” _

_ “You know. It’s so, so nice seeing such a genuinely, I dunno. Pure? Happy, maybe? Person.” _

_ “You’re a pure, happy person, too!” Shibayama beams. _

_ “Not so much anymore it feels like.” _

_ “Maybe not to you, but I see it! You’re really going through it and are almost always smiling! And you’re talking about hard stuff and you’re feeling your feelings! I don’t know, just seems like a huge win to me.” _

_ Bokuto stares at his smile before approaching the camera and leaning in front of it. _

_ “I’m making it up to you.” _

_ Shibayama laughs, “Nothing to make up for! At all! I swear.” _

_ “I want to.” _

_ “Then there’s nothing I can do to stop you,” Shibayama smiles. _

_ “I’m mailing you poor man’s caviar. All of it actually so I don’t have to exist in the same country as it.” _

_ Shibayama cackles, “I’d call ya a loon but I’m down for having all of it.” _

_ Bokuto smiles, “Hey, I should be honest.” _

_ “Honest?” _

_ “About my religion. I’m a Lutheran. Thought I’d tell ya since you’re Catholic.” _

_ Shibayama frowns, “What’s that?” _

_ “Uh,” Bokuto squints as he thinks. “Basically, it’s just Christianity but without the bullshit? No offense. It's like, it’s enough to just try your best and have faith. If that makes sense.” _

_ Shibayama nods, “It does.” _

_ “Yeah?” Bokuto smiles. _

_ Shibayama smiles back, “Yeah.” _

_ “It rejects five of the Catholic sacraments. Just. If that’s important to you.” _

_ Shibayama blinks a couple of times, “Which?” _

_ “Like, we only really do baptism and the Lord’s supper. Or, would, but I’m a bad religious person,” Bokuto chuckles. _

_ “I don’t mind, but how come? Like. I dunno how to ask. But, why?” _

_ “Why… Don’t they do the other stuff?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Bokuto hums, “The story here is what really got me. I didn’t really switch over until after I met Keiji. I never really talked about it either, he didn’t really like talking about this. It was in world history in school— the only class that ever interested me,” they laugh. “But basically, Martin Luther was a German monk who devoted his life to God. He saw a young gay man kill himself or found him after, I’m not sure, and none of the townspeople would pray for him. So, he did. Then he went to Rome and saw the corruption in the Holy Roman Empire and said fuck this. Like, inheritances and stuff like that. So he wrote up a big ol’ list of issues and nailed it to a church door and accidentally started a bunch of wars and other SUPER just awesome… and, ya know, great stuff.” _

_ Shibayama nods, “No one would pray for him?” _

_ “I guess not.” _

_ “He would, though.” _

_ “Yeah. He thought that since the boy was faithful he had every right to go to Heaven.” _

_ Shibayama stares at him and Bokuto stares right back. _

_ “So. Just as a gentle suggestion. That church would welcome you in.” _

_ “It isn’t the church. It’s my parents.” _

_ Bokuto forms an O with his mouth and pats the counter, “Well, you’re outta there soon.” _

_ Shibayama shrugs, “Yeah.” _

_ “I’m sorry, I dunno what to say.” _

_ “Nah, don’t apologize,” Shibayama smiles. “I know who I am. I have good people all around me. Lev, Goshiki, Anahori. Tons of others. You, now, too. Which I appreciate. It means a lot to talk about my faith. And my music. And just… Whatever. Knowing you’re not judging me means a lot.” _

_ “Anyone who ever judges you… Send ‘em my way. I got a list of insults longer than Luther’s 95 theses. Now in TWO LANGUAGES!!” _

_ Shibayama laughs brightly, “Oh, my god! Loser! Nerd!” _

_ “The day I let someone call ME a nerd is— Today, actually. I’ll let ya have it.” _

_ “I’m special,” Shibayama cackles. _

_ “Just ‘cause I feel bad for ya!” Bokuto stands before grabbing his food and sitting on the couch. _

_ Shibayama snorts, “Why’s that?” _

_ “Because ya don’t even know how cool you are! Not a life I envy. Even if you’re a bigger nerd than anyone. Hey, how are the daily solitaire challenges, by the way?” _

_ Bokuto jumps as Shibayama gasps loudly and throws himself up into a sitting position. He rips his computer up and Bokuto balks as he attempts swallowing his food. _

_ “Dude, WHAT?” _

_ “IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT!” _

_ “SO?” _

_ “THERE’S NEW ONES!” _

_ Bokuto balks as Shibayama types his password into his computer before laughing loudly. _

_ “Oh, my god! LOSER!” _

_ Shibayama laughs brightly, “HAPPY loser—“ _

_ “YŪKI, SHUT. UP.” _

_ Shibayama barely looks at the wall he shares with his brother, “No!” _

_ “I’m trying to sleep!” _

_ “And I am SO happy for you! Can you be happy for me while I’m NOT sleeping?” _

_ Shibayama shoots Bokuto a mischievous smile and Bokuto presses his lips together to fight a bright smile as he continues eating his dinner. They lapse into silence, both doing their own activities and neither showing any signs of hanging up. _

**_Akaashi Keiji and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, aw. Suna, that’s so sweet. Thank you so much for thinking about me. ❤️ _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ holy fucking shit is this real _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahaha yes. Hi! How are you? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ eh the usual how are you? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Honestly, a lot better than the last time we spoke. I’d like to apologize to you again. Sincerely. I am so, so humiliated by my behaviour. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no no no no no don’t apologize you doing better is more than enough to make up for it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I appreciate you saying so. Genuinely. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ of course _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so what are you up to these days? and before you ask hbu, im still doing the same shit. cloutless mouse shit. lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahaha as far as mice go, I’d say you have a decent amount of clout! As for me, I’m currently working on an apparel line, which has been an entire experience. Wonderful but overwhelming. I haven’t announced it yet, though, so please do the same as me in terms of silence. I’m also working on a collaboration for an eyeshadow pallet with my favorite brand which is really exciting! In terms of more immediate plans, though, my roommate and I are going to Germany soon for a festival he’s been hired to play at. I can’t wait. (I’m supposed to be packing but I’d rather die.) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow thats so impressive. congratulations you deserve that _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thank you so much. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre living in the UK now? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes, for now. London, England. It’s neat, but not nearly as nice as Italy was. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why stay there then? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ It’s grown on me. Plus, my roommate right now is incentive enough. He’s an interesting person. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ that guy in all your stories? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Haha yes. His name is Jamie. He’s incredibly talented. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oooo jamie. howd you meet? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Actually, in a meeting. My first one in London. We just kind of clicked and he really helped me through the first part there. He was looking for a roommate so I took the opportunity to be around a veteran in the sport of sobriety. It’s been great. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sooooooo youre just roommates then _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’d go so far as to say that right now he’s my best friend. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fwb? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I apologize. Fwb? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya like youre sleeping together? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh. No. No, not at all. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no shit eh lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ That’s not to say I haven’t been, for the lack of a better term, around. Never anything substantial, though. It may seem selfish, but I just needed to explore some more before coming home. Though to be candid, I’m not looking for a romantic connection. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah i get that 100% _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I appreciate that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i heard you got chewed out by one muscle head bo _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ah. Yeah. We actually ended up talking a bit. I’d say it went better than I could’ve reasonably expected. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ More or less I just reminded him I’m coming home if he’ll have me. He told me to stuff it until then. I said fair enough. He told me he needed to block me because it’s hard to see what I’m up to but I know people who will know where to find him and I told him I understood. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He seemed generally happy. As far as the circumstances could allow. I feel guilty, but I also understand that there’s things I need to do before I can be the person he deserves. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah hes been doing well. hes talking to someone right now too _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I see. That girl from his story? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah some twink boy that apparently has always existed in that big stupid gc with everyone but i had no clue he existed. it really kinda came outta nowhere. i almost beat the fuck outta kuroo over it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ So much to unpack. Here we go: Twink BOY? As in, HE? With a penis? Is it serious? And why on earth would YOU fight KUROO over Bokuto-san dating someone? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes, i mean i havent seen it or anything but i assume he has a penis considering he played on kuroo’s team in the boys league. im not sure what it is tbh he talked to kira about it but he wont tell me because of “respect”. and because kuroo is a stupid dumb asshole and i hate him:) _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Interesting. You didn’t fight him, though, did you? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nah _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Good. He played for Nekoma? I thought Bokuto-san was straight? Though, I suppose those things can change. What’s his name? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ 1sec ill check _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ shibayama yūki _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hm. That doesn’t ring any bells. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya tell me about it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh! I have to go, I’m so sorry. I’ve been neglecting packing because it exhausts me, but Jamie is getting impatient. I appreciate this conversation and I look forward to the next one. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure. thank you for reaching out. im so proud of you. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He beams at the camera and blows a kiss, “I’m proud of you, too! Love you, Suna Rin!” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He cackles and pretends to catch the kiss before slapping it onto his forehead, “Love ya, Keiji. Go kill it.” Caption: free cameo LOL _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ ❤️❤️😂😂 _

**_Suna Rintarō: 🤍🤍_ **

_ Delivered. _


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is highkey an L but i needed to set some stuff up

**_Suna Rintarō and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hello. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg gurl hay _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Never mind. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im playing sup _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I need to divulge sensitive information to you. Can I trust you to keep it to yourself? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Not good enough. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i hereby solemnly swear to take this information to the grave and if not so help me god you can murder me in blood colder than that in my veins at this very moment _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ You wear skirts. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats your secret? cuz. its a bad secret. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ No. You wear skirts. Yes? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yes. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ This would indicate you would need to buy said skirts. Agreed? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ provided i didnt shoplift _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ a joke. yes. i have bought my skirts. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I would also like to wear skirts. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg yes _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Which would indicate I would need to buy said skirts. I do not want to do that. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and so what? you want me to buy them for you oooor you wanna borrow one or? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you can just shop online you know _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you wouldnt even need to go outside youd think thats like your wettest dream _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Unfortunately my values of shopping small and locally outweigh my value of staying away from others’ germs. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cooties* go on _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Please do not downplay the seriousness of other people’s expunged disgustingness. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mb pls continue _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Thank you. Underestimating the grossness of other people is how you fall ill. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks for worrying about me _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Dare I say we’re friends. You can come to expect this from me. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg so excited about that _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I am relatively pleased by it as well. Anyway, I would prefer to shop locally. However, if you wouldn’t be opposed to it, could I try one of yours before I commit to either shopping or purchasing anything unnecessarily? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ in the safety of my house with me present AND no atsumu. my skirts will not be involved in sex play with that scrub. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Understandable. I accept. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok lmk when you get here _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yes. I’ll knock on the door like a regular person. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ regular people dont cover their knuckles with their sleeves when they knock _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yes, because they’re idiots. I’ll be seeing you soon. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG OKAY FRIEND CANT WAIT TO PLAY DRESSUP WITH YOU😩😩😩😍😍😍😍 _

**_Kunimi Akira and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yo babyyyyyyyyy _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hellooo _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so sakusa came over and were highkey having a good time are you cool if i sleep in your room tn so he can sleep in mine _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yes lol you dont need to ask its your house _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ but its your room _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ even more reason not to ask _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg ily _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg ily more _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ nuh uh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what are you two even doing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ well rn hes nagging me about how i shouldnt smoke even though i went outside to do it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im having a really good time like unironically _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL smoke what like green or tob _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ either. he said “i don’t understand how you have the lung capacity to play a full rally” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and im like??? you think youre nagging but youre actually complimenting me? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lololol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you ever have like an erection that just wont go away should i go to the hospital _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh my god please dont ask me that question _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ SORRY IM JUST WORRIED LMFAO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ how drunk are you lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ decently but srsly dont make me put this into my search history _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk how long have you had it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uhhh like a million years idfk time isnt real _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ helpful. im p sure if it last for longer than 4 hours without stimulation its an emergency _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk it hasnt been that long _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ great thanks for sharing _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sure think bb boo i can inform you everu tome if you want _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i am more than okay without that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ suit yourself _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay like _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im getting anxiety _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ how come _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ because im wearing sweatpants and if i move itll be obvious and hell think im a creep but its like im not turned on at all and life is garbage _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its been 30 seconds give it a minute jesus fuck pls _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sorry LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ just get drunker _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what a terrible idea. i love it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok this is no longer a conversation for you samu answered love you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh thank god LOL love you too _

**_Suna Rintarō and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ LMFAOOOOOOO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ITS NOT FUNNY _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its H I L A R I O U S _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its not fuuuunnnyyyyyy:( _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay okay okay okay are you good now tho _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ seriously? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YES _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ starting to wonder if he slipped me smth LOL im jk obv but like FUCK _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just go jerk it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ elegant _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ “scuse me right quick just gotta rub one out” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ have you considered just… not telling him? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ t r u e _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ scuse me gotta go be creepy as fuck for a few minutes _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ mkay you have fun then _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you make things so difficult _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i see youre snapping again whats up _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I WILL LITERALLY KILL MYSELF IF I HAVE TO SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR MY DICK _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ didnt work? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ my stupid dumb mush brain kept going “sakusa is right out there and he 100% knows whats up and hes tweeting about it” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ damn _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ who do we know that would know how to fix this. whos the horniest most disgusting bastard on my friends list _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hmmmmm you? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fuck you. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ actually _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ not if hes there _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ even if its between that or me literally losing my dick? THANKS _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ please if i laugh harder my mom will call an ambulance _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wanna share it since were gonna be going for equally stupid reasons _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ LMFAO RIN PLS _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ IM GLAD I CAN AMUSE YOU _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ SORRY BUT THE DUMBEST SHIT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO YOU _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya you got paired with atsumu in the womb and so the universe takes it easy on you to compensate. whatever _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfaooooo ill trade you problems at least one is over a lot faster _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya if youre a coward _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ deadass ill swap you im traumatized from that time i got that std test. things ARENT meant to go in there. fuck with me doctors. ill die first. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hm unlike you to be so close minded _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OKAY NO. closed minded means i wouldnt try it. i TRIED IT and i HATED IT like ANYONE SHOULD. its different. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfaooooooooo you’d probably hate lots of things if it happened when youre in pain in a doctors office _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why are you trying to sell this to me ya fucking freak _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just bustin your balls _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay youre tsumus twin now congrats ill take that boner off your hands _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh wait _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ eh whatever _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i wanna laugh i rlly do but omg _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hes gonna notice and charge me. or expose me. or beat me up. or oh god. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ politely confront me privately to my face. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh dear. not polite confrontation _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films the floor in front of the couch as he sits curled in on himself on the cushion. _

_ “Suna-kun, can you please get your own drink this time? Walking a bit may do you some good in understanding how drunk you are.” _

_ Caption: LOL im fucked _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ try and keep me updated so i know what to write in your obit _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ I LOVE THIS MAN WTF _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ not really the thing you wanna hear in these circumstances _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ he was like “hey what the FUCK” and i was like “im joey and im disgusting” and he was like “just flex ur abs and thighs for 30 seconds and ill tell you about this conversation i had with atsumu” and now i dont need to go to the hospital!!!!!!!!!!! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i… idk what to say to that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ HOW HAVE I GONE TWENTY FULL YEARS NOT KNOWING THIS _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im honestly not sure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOU KNEW AND DIDNT TELL ME?! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i figured you would’ve already tried that _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ your first mistake was thinking i had more than one thought ever and that one thought is cheese related _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tru my bad lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thot* _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ooooooooo _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ gotem _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im your boyfriend please stop calling me dude _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay bro _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay BOYFRIEND _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sakusa is highkey chill as fuck like what??? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wdym _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa sips on his drink through a straw while they sit on Suna’s bed, going through his makeup and feminine clothes. _

_ “Eyeliner,” Sakusa holds up a marker. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Sakusa smiles, “Killed it.” _

_ Suna cackles, “Good job literally reading the container.” _

_ “Uh,” Sakusa scoffs and holds it up. “You rubbed the writing off, so, yes. If I read that then I truly deserve a good job.” _

_ Suna wheezes with laughter while Sakusa smiles smally and continues going through his things. He glances up. _

_ “You know you’re supposed to replace this stuff—“ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg no i dont wanna know about whatever hes planning to do with my brother _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude im fuckin trashed _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sorry i MEAN the absolute ape of my eye my love and cherished treasure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG LFMAO APPLE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAO IF THE SHOE FITS THEN SLAP IT ON CINDERELLA _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh my fucking god rin LMAO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ive decided i need a broader audience _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ bcuz in kuroos words i “need attention from literally everyone because i cant manage to get it from daddy” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hey babe you good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yessir _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ dont call me that or im gonna be you 30 mins ago _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg we really did trade im tsumus twin now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i feel… _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uglier _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ WOW LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ sorry my personality and your face dont work. just a bad combo BUT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no wait _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ YOUR face. and YOUR personality. TOGETHER? i wouldnt be able to do it id just have to lay my soul to rest _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lots and i mean lots of stuff to correct but im just going with: u dont have a soul _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ this is why i married you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL now YOU have to have tsumu as an in law _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya but youre actually related to him now so:p _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya but ive been stuck w him my whole life and you have to adjust to suddenly being stuck with the huge giant stupid idiot:) gl w that i hear its hard _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg lmfao _

_ Miya Osamu changed Suna Rintarō’s nickname to Miya Rintarō! _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ so forward. but also. i will NEVER. EVER. be a miya srry bout it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what if atsumu takes omis name _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ absolutely not _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ that not even a possibility anyways watch _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on Sakusa with a shaking hand as he examines glittery shadows.  _

_ “These are terrible—“ _

_ “Sakusa.” _

_ “Yeah?” He looks up with wide eyes. _

_ “If you and Tsumu got married who would—“ _

_ “I’d be Miya.” _

_ Suna is silent for a moment and Sakusa closes the eyeshadow palette before moving onto something else. _

_ “Maybe you should change your name to Miya Sakusa. Because your first name is really garbage.” _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ who lets you talk to ppl _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ enjoy your early death _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i loved you and ill miss you _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa laughs hard with a red face. He sucks in a deep breath and looks at Suna before dying again. Caption: alcohol _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ liquid courage. allowing sakusas to be happy since 9 pm _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ anyways. its like time for the Princess of Dysfunction to go wreak havoc in her domain. see you there my king _

**_Miya Rintarō:_ ** _ i meant that in the least romantic way possible _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao ofc you did _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i decree chaos restored _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ genuinely me when yall actually almost went three whole days without being destructive _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Lmfao if that wasn’t me when things were suspiciously quiet in here _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ You KNOW they were being disruptive as hell elsewhere. _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yakkun you KNOW I am human pureness sold in a golden bottle 😤😤😤 _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Please look at something he honest to god shared onto his real social page _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I STAND BY IT. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LOLOL LOSER _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I’m not taking this from someone who’s made out with a literal bullfrog. 😂😂 _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Omg you really shouldn’t call Shirabu a frog like that. At least not in front of him. Or at least say he’s a cute little tree frog. For his ego, you know? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Nice. _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ OMG NO I MEANT A LITERAL FROG _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ LOLOLOLOLOKOLOL _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAO 😂😂😂😤😤😤😩😩😩😭😭😭 _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ NICE _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ah yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yes _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ all youve done is let the bullshit build up _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya this bs i dont mind so much lmfao _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Semi just pretending like he couldn’t also be this bullfrog. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Well, no. But JEREMIAH was a bullfrog. Was a good friend of mine. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fucking. deceased. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ what are you two doing rn anyways _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ making out _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ seriously tho _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Making out. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ cap _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ seriously? get off your phone _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ fucking idiot _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’m confused. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ this absolute stupid lump of fuck is having a migraine and hes still for some reason choosing to pretend hes not _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Oh. Is he okay? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im fine its just a headache _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just a fucking headache _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He charges down the hallway and whips open the bathroom door. The lights are out and Atsumu’s phone is still on while laying on the floor, next to his discarded shirt. He shoves the shower curtain aside, revealing Atsumu laying on the floor of the tub with his head in his hands, covering his eyes. He’s still mostly dressed and moves his head to peek at Osamu before groaning and putting his head back down. _

_ “How’s your ‘little headache’?” _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’m coming there. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nah no offense but there isnt really anything you can do anyway just have fun w rin _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu gags loudly then groans shakily. He keeps his eyes shut and shifts onto his back before pressing his hands into the sides of his head. _

_ “Call Kita.” _

_ “How is Kita gonna fix this?” _

_ “I dunno,” Atsumu whines. “He does.” _

_ “M’kay. But, no.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ lmfao i also cry for kita when im sick _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you two having fun tho? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I was until I started worrying about Atsumu having a brain tumor. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg he doesnt have a tumor on his brain even if thatd probably explain a lot _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i literally cant express how HELPFUL THAT WAS SAMU _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lol sorry but seriously hes fine this doesnt happen often or anything itd be a really really long shot _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ You are not helpful at all. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ well _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just stop jumping to the worst case scenario idk what else to tell you _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ How about, “I’ll take him to the hospital and fix this.” Then do that. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ whats the hospital supposed to do _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Check for tumors. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh ok _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh ya i actually checked myself since then and hes fine and tumor free _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just try and enjoy yourself sakusa _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ No. I’m coming back there. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu firmly covers his eyes as he stands and strains, “Tell him no.” _

_ He groans again before squatting back down under the water, “Oh, fuckin’ god.” _

_ “Tell him just to have fun?” _

_ “Yuh.” _

_ Caption: there ya have it _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Fine. I’ll have all of the fun. Out of spite. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ thats the spirit. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ IF you promise to be sure he doesn’t choke on his vomit. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ugh fine ig i wont let him choke _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Lmfao idk why that was so funny _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It was not. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Kinda was though _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk ill sb when were having fun again l8r _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The big calendar in the office at his work. He zooms in on a particular date only about a week or so away. The square reads, ‘Akira Salary Evaluation’. Caption: apparently they’re promoting me and didnt even ask so thats fun _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg but $$$ are you accepting? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ they didnt ask how could i possibly accept or decline _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ you gotta do it and make that mad cash _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im starting a new job in less than a month anyways _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ if your current employer is willing to compromise i bet your new one is too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya but salary positions are 40hr weeks. im also starting uni soon _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh so i see _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ it actually kinda upsets me that they’d disrespect me like this? like. theyre just assuming they can have my time and effort? but if i decline then they could totally just fire me and i need this job until i start the new one _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just take it then quit right in time to leave. “sorry you didnt even ask me so” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ true. ig ive been p much doing this position anyways so i may as well get the big pay for a minute. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ trutru _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ How is Atsumu? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hows having fun. its been a couple hours surely its fun again so how is that hows having fun _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Good. I’m not worried about Atsumu dying at all. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ah fun. i remember that. in the days before i had to watch atsumu not choke on his vomit. _

**_Oikawa Tōru:_ ** _ cockroaches never die dw _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yeah see hes good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Sakusa stares blankly at his phone with death behind his eyes. Caption: please stop im scared _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Why? It’s fun! We’re having fun! So much fun without Osamu here. _

**_Miya Osamu: 😳😳_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna stands slightly in front of him as  _ Mo Bamba  _ plays. They both wear baggy black pants and Suna wears a muscle shirt while Sakusa wears a hoodie. They dance separately but uniformly in a slow, borderline suggestive way. _

_ Suna cackles and sings along, “Where's Ali with the— bitch with the— mo'fuckin' dope?” _

_ Sakusa sings, “Huh?” _

_ They sing together as they dance, “I be ballin' like a mo'fuckin' pro— like a mo'fuckin' pro— I be ballin' like my buddy Mo. Bamba, Bamba. Sheck Wes got so many flows! I do it all! Call me Drake how a fucker controlla.” _

_ They stop and look at each other before breaking their dance and jumping, Suna with far more enthusiasm as they yell, “Oh! Fuck! Shit! Bitch!” _

_ Their dancing loses all form and they just do vague small dances as they sing. _

_ Suna sings, “Young Sheck Wes and I'm getting really rich!” _

_ Sakusa backs him up, “Ching-ching.” _

_ “See how I caught it 'cause I'm really with the shits!” _

_ “Bang-bang!” _

_ “See me in the streets and I be really with a—“ _

_ “Cling-cling!” _

_ “—With a— Bad bitch—“ _

_ “Bitch!” _

_ “—Buddies straight rocking—“ _

_ “Rock!” _

_ “Fuckers straight see me, when they see me, they be coppin'—“ _

_ “What?” _

_ “I'm the best drug dealer, fucker, come and cop it—“ _

_ “Got it!” _

_ “Young Sheck Wes, I'm like the fuckin' Green Goblin!” _

_ Suna laughs brightly as he stumbles down to pick up the phone and Sakusa leans over his shoulder as they both smile before ending the video. _

_ 7 people screenshotted six snaps! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ that was _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ magical _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ this may sound mean but i didnt really truly understand sunas a man till i saw him grab his dick like that during a dance _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wow _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ngl same it like just clicked in my head that sunas a man wow _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ r u serious _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya ngl ive just never really thought about it before but it just idk. it was weird _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rins hands are literally always in his pants _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thats just not even true _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it is _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh my god stop lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im not chronically touching myself jesus christ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no ik but your hands are p much always just chilling in your pants thats all im saying _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Lmfao everyone shocked that this what seven foot tall man with all the muscles is a man _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ NO ITS LIKE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ITS LIKE. im SURPRISED not that hes a MAN but by the fact that he has a PENIS he probably uses for SEX. is that clearer? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg yes this exactly _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He wheezes behind his camera as he zooms in on Suna who stares dejectedly at his screen with a hand on his cheek. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa laughs hard and pats on his chest from across the room. Caption: everyone shocked that i have sex when this mfer is sitting right there _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ That’s why I’m laughing. This si so stupid. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ todays dialogue has been pretty heavy on both my spirits and my dick so im shifting the focus onto aomeone elses _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ 😂😂😂😂 weve mentioned it like twice chill _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ earlier aside twice id too often as far ad im concerned _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sooooorry you just dont give off raw. sexual. energy. like some of us. namely moi. i am a god and ik that must be hard to live with but you should still be able to support others!!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😤😤😩😩😩😩_ ** _ im jk bb girl you fine as hell _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh m y fod what is going ton _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im a BOY _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ eh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its okay suna im bi 😩😩😩😩 _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya know what _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ im just kidding man its cool lmfao _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna’s seat is empty. His phone and drink remain on the floor in front of where he sat. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ uh oh _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ BO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TALK TO ME BABY _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ WHY IS YOUR SNAP MAP IN LIKE NOT ITALY IDK WHAT THE COUNTRY IS CALLED _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ITS LITERALLY SWITZERLAND AND LIKE IM FEELING P NEUTRAL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ DID YOU JUST MAKE A HISTORY JOKE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I DID BRO IM NOT JUST A FUCKIN PERFECT AND HOT AS HELL BODY I ALSO KNOW THREE THINGS _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS WHY YOURE IN THAT COUNTRY _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ CATCHING A FLIGHT RIGHT QUICK. WERE SHOOTING THE SHIT W THE BOYZ IN GERMANY FOR A WEEK OF PRACTICE GAMES. FRANCES NATIONAL TEAM IS GOING TOO BUT MARCO WANTED TO DO SMTH HERE FIRST SO WE DROVE THIS FAR IDK I JUST WORK HERE _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ OH COOL _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Are you gonna try curry wurst??? Best thing. I swear. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ good like caviale dei poveri??? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Hahahaha good but separate!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ill try it but if i hate it im suing you _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Kk you can have all of my nothing!! 😂😂😂 _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hey is patricide still frowned upon or _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yes. In fact, it’s illegal. Rightfully so. Why? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lays beside Atsumu in his bed. The older twin has his head on his shoulder and his hand on his forehead as he squints at the door. Osamu turns the camera and shows their dad in the bright doorway. _

_ “—Mental state. You just gotta talk yourself down. It’s all in your head, so fix it in your head.” _

_ Osamu flips the camera back around on them and Atsumu once again covers his eyes firmly with his hands, “My brain is splitting.” _

_ “See, that’s what I mean—“ _

_ Caption: apparently migraines are just about your “mental state” _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ See, legality lends a grey area on the basis of the greater good. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ THEN i found out this idiot took pills for his head right _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Did he take too many? Is he overdosing? Is he okay? Why weren’t you watching him? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ You’re inept. This is why I should’ve come there. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Listening to you is always a mistake. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wow. chill???????? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ he only took two of these _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Of what? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A pill bottle reading, ‘MIDOL. MENSTRUAL EXTRA STRENGTH: Fast relief from multiple menstrual symptoms’. Caption: LMFAO SEND HELP @ least his cramps will go away? and whatever else happens during a period ig _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LMFAOOOOOOOOOO poor tsumtsum on his period:( _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ill send him some german chocolate _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Tbh tho _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ That’s what my mom gives me when im in a lot of pain _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ like for your ute? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Never, ever, ever say ute again. I’m so so drunk and that almost made me sober. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ lmfao sorry _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but seriously why its for girls _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ There’s only 3 ingredients in midol. It’s basically just an allergy pill (for bloating caused by water!), tylenol (to relieve pain!) and an espresso shot rolled into one pill. It’s really effective. It helps me a lot anyways! _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah, actually. Pyrilamine maleate is effective in treating headaches. Plus it has the acetaphetamine. Two headache cures in one. It’s not like the pill contains hormones or anything. There’s nothing inherently “female” about it aside from the packaging. That’s actually a decent move on his part. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hah _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ peep me buying midol _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Aw omg look at Shirabu not being a dick to the innocent lil libero _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ He was right this time. There’s no emotion behind any of my interactions with him. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ No emotion behind any of your interactions with anyone tho 🤭🤭🤭🤔🤔🤔 _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAH _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Holy shit _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah, this guy gets it. Thanks, guy _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ It was… an insult… ??? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I don’t see it that way _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ You probably should??? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sips an iced coffee with his books open in front of him on his bed. Kanye West plays loudly. _

_ “You should leave if you don’t understand the basics.” _

_ Captions: YOU. SHOULD. LEAVE. IF. YOU. DONT. UNDER. STAND. THE. BASICS. Retract the claws kitty boy _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Alrighty then _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ HAHAHAHA the gc is back!!!!!!!!!!! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Tsutomu I don’t approve of the people you spend your time with lmfao _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Yeah me neither sometimes _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I don’t approve of how similar your name is to Atsumu’s. _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ They’re pretty different _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ tsutomu and tsumu are pretty similar ngl _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ Well. Sucks, ig _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It does. It does suck. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Tbh who even are you? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Me? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WDYM YOU DONT KNOW HIM HE WAS ONE OF THE TOP THREE SPIKERS OF OUR DIVISION IN THE. ENTIRE. COUNTRY. WHAT. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Oh. I genuinely wasn’t aware. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I HAVE SWORN REVENGE ON THIS MAN AND YOURE PRETENDING YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM?!?!?! 😡😡🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬 _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Joking aside, I genuinely don’t know him. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ HOW _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Thanks for the support. It’s okay. I gather most people in these chats don’t actually know me considering I don’t go out of my way to befriend annoying people and none of them have made it to Nationals. And if they have I doubt they’ve played us considering you’d have to make it decently far in to do so. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I played for Shiratorizawa. We made it far when we went. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I don’t remember you. Maybe I did meet you then and just don’t remember. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ nah they didn’t even make it to the semifinals or i would’ve seen him. besides you’d remember that bowl cut _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Oh. Interesting. My shade remains then _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Are YOU in a position to insult someone’s hair? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Don’t laugh. The same goes for you. Double, actually. At least his is stupid because he cares for it, not neglects it. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ pft HAHAHAHAHAHA KUROO SORRY HE FLAMED YOUR SKINNY LIL ASS _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He did. That he did. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ well the conversation has moved on enough that my joke will no longer be funny but _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh well never mind lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i wanna know the joke tho _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I think it was in reference to how you guys were calling him a girl considering he’s wearing a skirt now. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ someone show me the skirt before i die thanks _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna slowly dances in a broad circle, wearing a short skirt, long socks and a knit sweater. He stares at his phone intently while holding a drink and sings loudly along with the music. _

_ “SO YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK IF YOU DONT LIKE MY SHIT. CAUSE I WAS HIGH WHEN I WROTE IT SO, SUCK MY DICK. I DONT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU DONT LIKE MY SHIT. CAUSE I WAS HIGH WHEN I WROTE IT SO, SUCK MY DICK.” _

_ Suna catches Sakusa blatantly filming him and nods his chin at him, “AT KUROO.” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay:/ _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ if i had a spray bottle id spray you w it cause bad stop instigating _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ then id dump the rest on myself to cool down cause wow you look good _

**_Suna Rintarō: 😘😘😘😘_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ OMG _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ petty _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ikr _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Thanks bo lol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry it was a typo _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ pretty* _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg thankss lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh bokuto i meant to tell you that keiji is also in germany rn _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya but its a huge country like you have no idea how big. odds of like seeing him or anything are super low so its whatever _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk just wanted to inform _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ya thanks _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ anyone live near me whod be willing to drive a car around and blast loud music if i give em gas money i wanna do that but i cant drive _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Feel free to also say no. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey little libero person you live really close actually _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ @shibbyfromicarly oh my god why is that your username _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ It’s an old account omg lol I was hoping no one would notice _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Lol yeah I can do that @haibalev wanna come just because strangers? _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Yeah sure I’m not doing anything _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ have fun _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films around the car. Shibayama sits in the driver’s seat, Lev in the passenger’s, Sakusa— mask on— behind Lev and himself behind Shibayama. He turns the camera on himself and mouths along to the very loud, dirty, bassy, rap. Caption: rleiving my trap days _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He has his foot up on the console, his knee pushing against Sakusa’s leg. He now wears black track pants. Caption: samu. pants. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nice pants babe _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok _

**_Kunimi Akira and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hey are you getting weird vibes off rin today _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wdym _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ not even today tbh but like recently _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ again. wdym _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk he just seems off _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how tho _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ idk. its hard to explain it just feels kinda wrong _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay but HOW _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont KNOW _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ like you think hes finna cheat or like hes spiralling or you think hes using or like what like HOW kira idk how to speak your weird vibe language _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok firstly can u chill lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ im sorry. my dad and tsumu are pissing me off. i shouldnt. okay. yeah. i got a bad feeling from the “trap days” snap. but how do you mean _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its fine. but idk. it just feels weird. thats actually all i have. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ so like what should i go there _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ well he isnt even there. what did you do before me? i mean obviously you know how to deal with him too i just wanted to share that. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ok. before you id just assume that hed come to me if he needed help. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay lets do that then. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay. _

_ Seen. _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Wow did everyone die? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ We have hit the lull of the night _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna sits at the coffee table, scraping green powder up with a card. He focuses entirely on it while mouthing along with a quiet song. Sakusa stares intently and directly at Suna’s face. _

_ “—Writer in the dark. I am my mother’s child. I love you ‘till my breathing stops. I love you ‘till you call the cops on me. But in our darkest hours, I stumbled on a secret power. I’ll find a way to be without you, babe—“ _

_ Caption: He insisted I come smoke, but I don’t smoke so Lev is. But then he spilled his stuff lol _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Luckily he doesn’t have carpet or that keef would be gone _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ nah tshirt and vacuum. @sakusakiyoomi why are you looking at him like that tho _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It’s the most human I’ve seen him look. I don’t know. I’m also tired. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ careful _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ if you keep being so nice to me ppl may think youre falling! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Falling? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya in love with me _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films between Suna, who continues kneeling in front of the table, dramatically batting his eyelashes at Sakusa with an evil smile, and Sakusa who stares blankly back. Slowly Sakusa narrows his eyes. _

_ “Why would you ever—“ _

_ Suna barks out laughter as Sakusa stands. _

_ “—Think otherwise?” _

_ Suna immediately stops laughing and blinks up at him. They stare for a moment before Sakusa stands straight and speaks with a triumphant tone. _

_ “I win.” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Literally me @ TSUUUUUUUUUKKI I SEE YOU HUN _

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _ fuck _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna’s folded in on himself on the floor, shaking with inaudible laughter. Sakusa furrows his brow and leans over to look at him before poking him with his foot. Suna inhales sharply at the contact and yells out laughter. Caption: holy shit? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stands on a street, holding street food. There’s a location sticker reading, ‘FRANKFURT’. Caption: HOLY SHIT YUKI WTF THIS IS SO GOOD _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ THATS WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ should i move here and just eat this like all the time cause i would and i should and im doin it _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Nah you should move back to Japan 😤😤 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dude youre like so smart its nuts _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Ikr??? LOL _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ I do believe that was originally MY idea _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ True, please allow me to cite my source. Kuroo, Tetsurō. Casual Conversation, Snapchat, N/A. Within these conversations, Kuroo was apparently the actual originator of the idea that Kōtarō should return home to Japan. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lmfao thank you _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ NP! Lol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ we got that tournament comin up bad timing 😫😫😫😫😫 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Lev in the passenger seat of his car. He stares up at the ceiling, apparently gone. _

_ “Hey, you good?” _

_ Lev slowly looks at him and blinks, “Yeah. That shit is crazy.” _

_ “Loud?” Shibayama giggles. _

_ Lev pulls a baggy of weed from his pocket and presses it to his ear, “Sorry, can’t hear ya. It’s too loud in here.” _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ LMFAO _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Atsumu yells beside him, “LITERALLY IF YOU FUCKING COME IN HERE ONE MORE TIME I WILL—“ Caption: are headaches contagious because i have one now too _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Omg it’s true isn’t it? That if I hit him, you’ll feel that pain? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yes _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ So strange. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ because if you hit tsumu hell bitch about it for 9 years and ill have to hear it. itll really hurt. itll hurt you too when i hit you back for the pain you caused me _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Lmfaooo _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They’re now in complete darkness and Atsumu groans loudly before sniffing a few times. _

_ “Samu, I’m so fuckin’ hungry.” _

_ “Oh, my god—“ _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ HEY FUN FACT I HAVE AN EXAM IN THE MORNING AND ITS LIKE FOUR. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ HEY FUN FACT TURN YOUR PHONE OFF _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ HEY FUN FACT I NEED MY ALARMS TO GET UP FOR MY EXAM _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Hm. Do not disturb, then. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Mute the chat. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Wow. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ So. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Many. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Solutions. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ To. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Your. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Problem. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ If. You. Keep. Me. From. Sleeping. For. One. More. Minute. I. Will. Literally. Kill. You. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ I’d like to see you try _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ THINK I WONT. SLEEP IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE. I RESPECT YOU BUT IM TOO TIRED FOR RESPECT RN. GO. TO. SLEEP. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Lmfao but this is funnier _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I’m actually going to cry pleaee _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Jesus _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ I’ve pulled 4 all nighters this week to study and I just need 2 hours please just let me sleep _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Uh. Okay? _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _ Alright? Sure, I guess. Goodnight. _

**_Shirabu Kenjirō:_ ** _ Goodnight. _


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author has dug a hole too deep to climb out of LOL itll add up

**_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ whoa _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omi _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wow _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ that is _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ neat _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Good morning _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ hey _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ whered you take that? sunas? _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yeah. That’s his room. He slept in Kunimi-kun’s. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ weird amount of detail but lol how was it _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ more importantly _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ does that belong to you or did you borrow it _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I borrowed it but we’re making plans to actually go shopping _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omg yes _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ How is your brain tumor? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ my what now _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Hm so you also deny it existing _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ wut _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Your head. How is your head? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ you tell me;);););) _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Goodbye _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ LOL im better now like it never even happened at all _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Good. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ are you home yet whos looking after carl _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Their rabbit sniffs the cords to Atsumu’s game console. Caption: I’m home. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omg get her away from that _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Sorry. Away from what? _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omi dont let her chew that _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’m sorry. Are you suggesting I tell her no? That’s actually hilarious. And here I thought you didn’t understand humor. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ kiyoomi dont let her do that _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ She’d never do anything wrong. So, clearly, these cords are meant to be chewed. If you want to be a heartless jerk then you have to do it yourself. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ are you serious _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ ffs _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ fine im on my way _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He holds the rabbit in the front of his hoodie collar. Caption: I’ll give you a fighting chance, then. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh thank god lol _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ so nice of you tbh youre so sweet omi _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ love you _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ If you ever say something like that again I’m putting her back down and letting her follow her heart. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Besides. I just don’t want her to get electrocuted. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ It has nothing to do with you. Or your emotions or possessions. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ lmfao love you too see you soon _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Okay. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ I’ll make you breakfast. _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Drive safely. _

_ Delivered. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

**_2Short:_ ** _ How’s germany????? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ dude so cool _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ these guys are fuckin losers i love them. so tall too _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hmmmm I don’t like them just on principle LOL I’m jk I’m sure they’re great! If I hated everyone who was taller than me then I’d be left with like 3 people _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_** _LMFAO_ _they are!!!! and ig theres this like music festival going on here so were all gonna check that out later and then hit some clubs up on the last night which is gonna be so cool_

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ tbh not thrilled about the festival just cause we cant drink or anything cause practices but idk obviously we dont NEED alcohol but itd make it better. the biggest bummer is apparently its not like a rockin lineup ig no one really recognized any names _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Ohhhhhhh like who? Maybe I know someone _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ no idea tbh marco didnt know anyone so i just didnt look lol _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Keeping it a surprise! I love it:) Should be fun _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ what are you up to today:) _

**_2Short:_ ** _ working a double for that spending $$$ in Italy lmfao _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I’m on my last break _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ sorry we were practicing _

**_2Short:_ ** _ It’s okay!!! How is that?? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ good!! germany is way harder to play than france tbh but theyre both good practice ig were getting ready to go to that festival soon _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ are you going to be around ik its late there and you’re probably tired _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I’m actually going out with some friends tonight! I’ll answer but they may be slow:( _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ no worries:) i hope you enjoy your time out! _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I’m going out with kanji and sō! It should be really fun! _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ you have tons of friends omg im so happy about that because you deserve that _

**_2Short:_ ** _ So sweet 😫 but I hope you have so much fun at that festival! _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i will do my best hahahaha _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Oh they’re here! Sorry! You can still snap I just may be slow 😊💕 _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ dw about it hahaha ill ttyl 💕💕❤️❤️✨✨ _

_ Delivered. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ MOTHER FUCKER _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ FUCKING MOTHER FUCK WITH THE FUCKING FUCK IN THE FUCKING SHITTY FUCK _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Wow hello _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ And how are YOU lmfao _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ FUN FACT _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He zooms in on a stage where Jamie sits, playing an acoustic guitar. Caption: THIS WORLD. IS SO. FUCKING. BIG. SO. BIG. WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY TELL ME FUCKING WHY KUROO AND THATS NOT A BACKSTREET BOYS REFERENCE THATS JUST AGONY TELL ME FUCKING WHY SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHY I STG _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh shit _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why are you at a music festival? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ BECAUSE ITD BE FUN. I MEAN. RIGHT?? FUCKING RIGHT??? SO. MUCH. FUN??????? ARENT WE HAVING FUN _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ I love you but please calm down before you have a heart attack _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ lmfao fuck this im going back to the hotel nopenopenopenope _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Probably a good idea _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films himself as he walks and Marco is just behind his shoulder with Artie’s voice coming from just in front of him. Once Artie is done shouting, Marco takes a turn. Bokuto barks out laughter and responds before they both shout outraged Italian over him. Caption: god bless these friends holy fuck but also fuck them lmfao _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why? What were they saying? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ oh right sorry lol artie was saying how akaashi and i spent so long not being able to be together but now that were split were in the same places by accident and marco laughed and said yeah thats super true crazy how the world works and that he bets were staying in the same hotel too i said if thats the case im jumping and then they got mad _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ No no no the odds of that are astronomical. I already can’t believe that you’re even at the same festival. Wait. You do know he’s there, too, right? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ well suna said hes also in germany and his boyfriend mr perfect was perfecting it up on that stage so i have to imagine hes there soaking up the perfectness somewhere _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay. Fair point. On the very, very, very off chance that he IS at the same hotel as you promise me you won’t jump _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ that was a joke but yeah i promise _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Good _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ dude i cant see him. like i cant. i literally dont even know what id do. cry? yell? propose again? like this is fucked. so many emotions are getting dragged up just thinking about it and idk if im gonna throw up or shit myself or both _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok. Dude. The chances of seeing him are higher than normal but still realistically very low. Just don’t go back to that festival and you should be fine _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yeah yeah youre right it should be fine it should be good _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Good man. _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ god im so confused _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ i need to talk to kunimi _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Kunimi? Why? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no offense dude and im glad we figured our shit out and everything but its just not something i think youd get i’m sorry i love you i just need a different opinion on it _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh. Okay, sure if that’s what you need I hope he can help ❤️ _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ thank you me too ❤️ _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hey dude you up? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what a suspect message at like 730 in the morning (only cause its like midnight for you) _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry ive been struggling with sending something lol _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ do you have time to talk _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ya im just smoking rn _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay thank you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whats up _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so im in germany for this training thing and we went to this music festival thing for a lil bit just to check it out and it was p fun at first but then i saw akaashi’s boyfriend or whatever he is performing like what are the odds but it dragged up all these emotions and then my friends were joking like “lol bet hes in the same hotel as us” and im like oh fuck no what if he is and then i panicked for several hours and finally managed to message you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh hm. i doubt it tbh. the odds of that are crazy i just would try to not worry about it and remember how big that city is _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah thats what kuroo said but that isnt really the whole issue _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what is then _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yūki _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah. just like. the idea of being so close to keiji again made me feel a bunch of shit i was sure i just wasnt feeling anymore but i kinda cant deny it after the very real meltdown i just had and now i feel like this huge asshole over yūki like im leading him on or using him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i mean ARE you using him? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ idk thats why im freaking out _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ do you not like talking to him _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no i do _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ do you not feel like you genuinely understand each other and share really deep personal meaningful things _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i do _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and has he not said that sharing those things with you also means a lot to him _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ he has _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and so i dont see how youre using him _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ am i leading him on _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ then why does it feel that way _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ because youre used to everything being romantically coded _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you explained to him that you didnt wanna date him like that and he said he was fine with that and honestly felt the same way. i think after that its a little impossible to be leading him on _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thats true…  _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and you also said he understands that you cant just “get over” akaashi which is good. idk bokuto idk why youre worrying so much _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ because i genuinely feel like if i see keiji im not letting him go again _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i think all you need to do is tell yūki and hell support you. thats kinda what this whole thing is about. unconditional love and support _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ love? did he say love to you? because he hasnt said love to me. love makes it so much more complicated _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no he hasnt but you know what i mean. just like caring for _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah. right. caring for. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but then what if akaashi isnt okay with everything and tells me i have to choose _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i think youre getting a bit ahead of yourself _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ he said hes coming back eventually though please just humor me _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ alright _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ um. then i guess you choose _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ but HOW _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ uh. well. im not sure. thats up to you. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ if you had to choose between kindaichi and suna who would you choose _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ if youd asked me in the beginning id say yūtarō but now thats kinda an impossible question _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i get such different things from both of them you know _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ but i guess the only way to really answer is id choose whichever person wasnt making me choose _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah because then that person doesnt really understand what im feeling and i feel like they would really be looking out for my best interest? i can understand your circumstances are different though _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i mean. its so complicated. technically keiji never agreed to being part of a relationship like that, but he also still has that choice. yūki agreed to something where he knew a third party is potentially returning. but also you and yūki dont have everything worked out yet and won’t until you see each other in person. so. im not sure what to tell you, honestly. its something you need to work out with him and keiji and yourself whenever that time comes. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ like. in my relationship, rin and i are totally okay with each other having other romantic and sexual relationships. is that something you and yūki have talked about? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ no _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ id recommend you start there then. you need to be embarrassingly detailed and honest for it to work. it sucks but like. its not only worthwhile but also necessary. essential. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ how do i even start a conversation like that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ awkwardly. but awkward isnt bad with a friend like that because you know theyre awkward too but theyre never judging you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ right? thats the best part in my opinion. you can be the ugliest truest form of yourself and they just end up liking you more. its so freeing. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah youre right. thank you for talking to me _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ sure. im here _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank you. seriously _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ hey yūki can we talk _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Sure! I love talking to you _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ omg aw i love talking to you too _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hahaha what’s up??? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ you know how we talked about how we’re friends but we’re not friends but we’re FRIENDS? _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yeah I recall that conversation! Lol why? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ yeah! good conversation! but like. i talked to kunimi right? and he said we gotta talk about like stuff and things so we can understand better what to like expect from each other _

**_2Short:_ ** _ That sounds like a really good idea! What kinda stuff and things? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ just like. idk tbh. maybe i should have asked about that oops but ig the big one i have is about other romantic or sexual relationships? _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Ohhhhh _

**_2Short:_ ** _ So there’s someone you want to like sleep with?? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ not at this like exact second but i thought i should ask like just in case something comes up while were p much partying in germany _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Ohhhh okay _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ im also asking because im pretty sure keijis in the same city as me rn. and uh i dont think like. idk being within 5km of him dragged a bunch of emotions back up and idk _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Ohhh OH so we’re talking about him not just a random??? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ not necessarily but yeah kinda does that change things _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hmmmm _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I think my general opinion is this: You can do whatever you like, I’m not pressed about it. I just want you to be happy! I’ve honestly not really been considering this as an “official thing” until we meet up in person soon!:) It’s hard to know what we’re okay with and what we’re not until then so I haven’t really been thinking about rules or boundaries or anything _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ whoa yeah that actually makes a bunch of sense _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yeah! So, do whatever you wanna do I don’t mind!:) _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ thank you youre the best ❤️ how was your night? _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Really good! We went cliff jumping it was enthralling LOL we had to shove sō off but he told us to because he knew he wanted to do it but knew he couldn’t force himself to _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ hahahahahahaha _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Then he almost drowned me because I’m a strong swimmer but like DUDE YOURE SO MUCH TALLER THAN ME GET OFF? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ LMAO 😂😂😂😂😂😂 _

**_2Short:_ ** _ 😂😂😫😫😫 So. We’re not taking him swimming again LOL until he gets lessons anyways _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Or a life jacket _

**_2Short:_ ** _ That isn’t me anyways _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ hahahahahahahahahahahaha _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ id wear you like a life jacket 😌😌😌 _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Incantato 😳😳🥰🥰 _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ LOL _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I do have a question though _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ oh sure whats up _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Why is my nickname this _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ LMAO OKAY _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ so in the show the berenstain bears theres a character called too tall grizzly and hes like the bully character a straight dick right? _

**_2Short:_ ** _ LOL promising okay? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ and youre like the nicest person on earth and also maybe the shortest so i made your nickname the opposite of too tall as like too short _

**_2Short:_ ** _ LOL me being the opposite of a cartoon bear bully in your mind _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ also youre a twink which is like the opposite of a bear so it all checks out _

**_2Short:_ ** _ OH MY GOD KO LMFAO _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ LMFAO SORRY MY MIND IS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE _

**_2Short:_ ** _ IT REALLY IS THOUGH _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A vending machine in the hallway. Caption: me spending my entire salary at this vending machine cause i skipped dinner cause ✨✨✨✨panic✨✨✨✨ _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Omg LOL a mood but also dont panic to talk to me guy thats silly goose stuff _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i totally get that now but its also cuz my friends were joking about akaashi being in this hotel too because my luck is just Like That _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Ohhhhhhhhh _

**_2Short:_ ** _ That’s so unlikely but also wouldn’t that kinda be a good thing? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ what why _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Just because maybe then you two could talk a bit and maybe come to a more amicable position or maybe even better! I’m not too sure _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i mean hes dating that guy _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hm actually while I was at Suna-san’s he mentioned that he’s not. Amongst other things. He really talked a lot actually which was so cool because it’s Suna freakin Rintarō and I was in his house but that isn’t the point sorry lol but he said they talked for like ten minutes and akaashi said he wasn’t dating that guy. Or anyone, actually. I apologize for not telling you I assumed he would’ve done it himself. Suna-san, I mean. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ OH _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yeah! _

**_2Short:_ ** _ So it’s not too bad idk just try not to worry about it! _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I can feel you worrying about if he makes you choose, too. If he isn’t okay with a second commitment. Honestly, in that scenario I want you to choose him. Okay? I’m too young to wreck something like Bokuto and Akaashi. And. Idk. I’d still love to just be friend friends with you. I dunno. Kinda feels like maybe we’re rushing. Just because, you know. I don’t know. I’m sorry if that’s mean. I’m just confused. Knowing you’re also confused makes me feel better about being confused. All I know is you two have such a connection and he means a lot to you and I want that for you. It doesn't mean I need to go away if you don’t want me to, but. I’m not sure. There’s just a lot to this. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ oh wow. um. yeah. were kinda rash arent we? but thats okay. we dont need to decide anything right now. i still care about you a lot a lot and im sorry if that isnt coming across its just high stress rn _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I totally get that. No need to choose rn. There’ll be more conversations and we can play it by ear! We’re good at that I think mostly lolol  _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ true. so understanding i appreciate you so much. wanna help me pick some snacks 💕❤️✨🥰😍 _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Omg yes 🥰🥰🥰 _

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Help _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whoa _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ holy shit hi twice in a month omg hey keiji _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ wow hi _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hey guys _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ whats wrong??? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m sorry for just dropping in with a problem like this but I am at a loss. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no prob omg what is it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto stands in front of a vending machine in the hotel hallway while on his phone, laughing. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what. are. the. fucking. odds? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh boy _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m gonna throw up _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ you could just go in your room and go to bed. he hasnt seen you has he? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ WHY IS HE HERE _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ volleyball stuff ig _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, my god. He looks so good. My heart. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh OH you could also just talk to him _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I could also like. Idk. My brain isn’t working enough to think of anything else I can do. I’m just staring at him like a creep. How long is he going to stand there for? Oh no. What about when he walks away? I may die. _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ just talk to him dude lol _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I don’t know how _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wait send another snap i wanna see smth _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto still stands in front of the machine. _

_ Suna Rintarō took a screenshot of snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ NO OH MY GOD RIN NO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg lol _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kōtarō Bokuto_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The screenshot from Akaashi. _

_ Seen. _

**_Marco Ricci and Tetsurō Kuroo_ **

_ Marco Ricci wants to call! _

**_Call:_ ** _ Marco stands in bright light while Kuroo basks in afternoon light in his living room. Marco squints against the sun and looks at Kuroo. _

_ «I dunno how we’re supposed to communicate, but.» _

_ “What?” _

_ Marco purses his lips and holds a finger up as he walks back into the hotel. He walks and narrows his eyes while Kuroo furrows his brow in confusion. _

_ «Kōtarō.» _

_ “Okay?” _

_ «Akaashi.» _

_ Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up, “HAH?” _

_ Marco nods and turns the camera as the sound of a restaurant fills his end of the call. He looks back at Kuroo and shrugs. Kuroo shakes his head. _

_ “I know you don’t understand me, but WHAT? What do you mean?” _

_ Marco sighs and steps into an elevator and places the phone on the ground before leaning over it, «So. Okay. LAST NIGHT—» _

_ Kuroo holds a hand up and shakes his head, “Volume doesn’t help. Act it out.” _

_ Marco groans and throws his hands up. Kuroo mimes an old school camera for him, like in charades. Marco beams and nods. _

_ «Kōtarō. Akaashi.» _

_ “Yeah, you mentioned.” _

_ Marco bites his cheek before weaving his fingers together and slapping his palms together. Kuroo raises his eyebrows with wide eyes before opening his mouth to speak. His words get lost and he simply shakes his head in confusion. Marco heaves a sigh and forms a circle with the fingers on one hand and goes to poke into it with the other. Kuroo yelps and covers his eyes. _

_ “I GET THE WHAT I JUST DONT GET THE HOW!” _

_ Marco squints and shakes his head before standing straighter and mimes holding a ball before ‘spiking it’ then blows on an imaginary whistle. Then he holds out a room key. _

_ «Kōtarō.» _

_ “You asked your coach for a key to his room? Why?» _

_ Marco waves him away with a dismissive hand before pretending to open a door and throws his hands up. Then he points and shouts. _

_ «Gotcha!» _

_ Kuroo hums flatly, “Surprise. Okay, keep me updated. Not that talking really matters.” _

_ «So frustrating,» Marco huffs as he picks the phone back up. «I saw them go to his room. I assumed they fucked, but I wanna make sure he can’t lie.» _

_ Kuroo hums, “Toaster oven, banana bread AND kitty cats drinking milk.” _

_ «I dunno. I’m sure you understand.» _

_ Kuroo hums again and they stay in silence until Marco gets to the floor he wants to be at. He walks down the hall and pauses in front of Bokuto’s door. He shoots Kuroo a look, who immediately goes to mute his end of the call. Marco nods and unlocks the door before throwing it open. _

_ Akaashi and Bokuto snap their heads over to the door. They’re both entirely dressed, sitting with decent space between them along with a bunch of food there as well. They all stare in silence for a long, long moment. _

_ «What is this?» Marco asks. _

_ «Why are you— HOW are you in my room?» _

_ Marco holds the key up, «Coach.» _

_ «What? Am I late to something?» _

_ «No.» _

_ «Okaaaaay?» Bokuto blinks a couple times. «Can you get out, then?» _

_ «Sure! Bye!» Marco turns. «Bye, Akaashi!» _

_ Akaashi whispers, «Bye.» _

_ The door shuts and Marco stares down at Kuroo, who stares back in complete surprise. _

_ “Jaa ne,” Marco waves. _

_ Kuroo pushes a smile forward, “Ciao.” _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo and Trash Captain_ **

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ How’s Akaashi??? 😉😉😉 _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no idea why you hear something? _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ What? _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ no clue how he is man _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Oh _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ yep. still all. you know. panicked and shit tho _

**_Frosted Tip Himbo:_ ** _ sorry i have to go to work ttyl _

**_Trash Captain:_ ** _ Okay? Bye then _

_ Delivered. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2short_ **

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ hey we need to talk _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Lol okay I love talking to you _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i love talking to you too but idk how much youll love talking to me after this _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ so the impossible happened _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yeah? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i spent the entire night with keiji _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Wow that’s amazing!!! _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ yeah honestly it was _

**_2Short:_ ** _ So what’s the issue then? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ im not letting him go this time yūki _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ whatever that takes _

**_2Short:_ ** _ We talked about this, though. I think you should do that _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but this is real this time _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I wasn’t just talking to hear my own voice (or see my own words?) or sound a particular way. I meant what I said then and I mean it now. Genuinely all I want for you is for you to be happy. That’s all. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ im the hugest asshole in the world _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Lmao no you’re not. Not even close. So, what does this mean? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ it just means. im not sure. we didnt even talk about getting back together but. im not letting him go. whatever that ends up meaning _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Would it make you feel better if I told you we can absolutely just be friends? That that’s all we ever really were? And that I am genuinely absolutely completely fine with that? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but do you mean that _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yes. I really do. Because we never got the chance to be physical I just think that desire ran its course and all that really matters to me and all I want is to just talk to you. How we have been. That being said I still want to like hug you and hold your hand while you visit if you still are. But that’s up to you. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ duh im not missing the SOUTH. id like those things too. im not sure. this whole platonic but not platonic thing is so confusing idk what it means _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ all i know is the idea of you using your words to other people like that makes me stupidly jealous and i hate the idea of inuoka clinging to you in the water and i want to protect you from the world _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but i also know that i am so detrimentally in love with keiji and always will be forever idk. _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yes. This exactly. Like. I’m not even jealous of Akaashi because it’s like. You love him so much and he made you so happy before so surely he deserves that because you don’t just. I don’t even know how to explain it. It’s just if you say he deserves your love then I believe you and if it makes you happy to be with him then it makes me happy for you to be with him. _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I just want you to be happy because that makes me stupidly happy. The thought of you spending your time with him or sleeping with him or kissing him doesn’t upset me at all. That’s so weird. Right? Shouldn’t it bother me? It only bothers me when I think about being cut out totally of your life because then idk. Just makes me feel like a second rate him and maybe you didn’t actually feel this thing I feel. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i do though. i just dont know what that THING is and its so hard. im pretty sure its that thing suna and kunimi have but it just seems so different. like they’re practically BOYFRIENDS and were just not??? like i dont wanna suck smoke out of your lungs i just wanna lean on you and make fun of you while you play stupid solitaire and laugh at kuroo together but i dont want you to laugh at kuroo with anyone else while they lean on you watching you play stupid solitaire _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ and the thought of cutting you out entirely makes me want to cry. like a breakup. but it isnt a breakup? idk. i wish i could just google wtf this is. because i care about you a lot. i just cant lose keiji again. i cant do it. it kills me inside. it kills me less when i talk to you but. i dont know. im just so confused and im so sorry. _

**_2Short:_ ** _ So don’t cut me out then _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but what if he makes me _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Then I guess if that’s what will make you happy then it’s what you should do. I just. I dunno. The more we talk about this the worse I’m feeling. I know I said I meant what I said and I guess I do I just think I meant it in a different way than I thought I did. Can I rephrase? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ yes of course _

**_2Short:_ ** _ If he makes you choose then I want you to do what makes you happy. I guess I just assumed that’d be him. That’s what I’ve been telling myself since you were always clear on the fact that he was coming back and I got involved anyways. I don’t know. Our friendship means a lot to me. But if it’ll genuinely make you happier to cut me out per his request then I understand and I’ll never hold it against you. Please just tell me before it happens. I also just want to say that. I don’t know. You mean a lot to me. I really appreciate being close to you and being allowed so into your life. You’re a really good person and have made me a better person. I understand myself better even if I’m questioning a bunch of things. Questioning things and being confused is better than being stuck in something that’s been wrong. I don’t know if I’m making sense. I don’t know. Anyway. I just want you to be happy. So, please, do what you need to do to be happy. Okay? I understand. And I hope that made sense. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ i never deserved your friendship holy shit _

**_2Short:_ ** _ You do. You deserve everything Ko _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ im actually fucking crying rn holy fuck. i dont wanna lose you you mean too much to me _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hahahaha I am too it’s okay _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ ill figure this out i promise _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ ill figure this out. i gotta _

**_2Short:_ ** _ You can and you will. I support whatever you need to do. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ im never cutting you out completely by the way. my heart cant take that. the way you built a home there so fast is fucking crazy but you did and im not ignoring that _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ wait _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ maybe that makes sense. itll be stupid but i think it actually makes sense _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ it’s like _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ you and keiji both built homes in my heart right? and its like. they look different. with different designs and vibes to them. but theyre kinda like. equal value just for different reasons? if that makes sense. ik it doesnt but. anyway. and theyre in like different neighborhoods but they’re equally beautiful and welcoming and both feel like home? idk _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ like keijis is older and filled with personal decorations and photo albums and a warm fireplace and lit by candlelight and theres mirrors on the ceiling above the bed and theres skeletons in the closets but also the knowledge that someone else is there to fight them with you _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but yours is like new and big and bright and theres windows everywhere and a million board games and inside jokes and the smell of fresh paint and tons of food from all these different countries and everything is white and pure and good and just. tea over the breakfast table and those deep conversations. song and dance. you know? idk _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but both are home. both are good. both are perfect. you know? _

**_2Short:_ ** _ I really like that. _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ idk i made this mistake where i let keiji go that first time and i know im not making it a second time _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ but im also not making that mistake the first time with you either _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Yeah? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ yeah. whatever the fuck this is it means to much to me. you mean too much to me. and im proving it to you i stg _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Thank you _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ and im never making you cry again _

**_2Short:_ ** _ ❤️ _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ ❤️💕🥰❤️😍✨ _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ okay. i need to get some work done before my coach actually commits a murder. ive been hiding in the changeroom becaus emy emotions but ill talk to you soon _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Okay. Good luck practicing _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ thank you _


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunas my favorite hot mess with a million flaws

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so im with sakusa _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ and youve had an erection for too long? ive already lived this nightmare _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wtf gross no _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh my bad lol whats up _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Sakusa sits in the passenger seat of his car, mask on and glaring at his phone. _

_ Siri says, “I’m not sure I understand.” _

_ “MAYBE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS, THEN, SIRI—“ Sakusa pulls his mask off, “Fuck. You.” _

_ Suna flips the camera on himself, showing he’s pushing his hair back and staring in bewildered amusement, shaking with silent laughter. _

_ “I’m not sure I understand—“ _

_ Caption: I TOLD HIM HE HAD TO DO A DUMB THING I SAW ON TIKTOK AND SHE COULDNT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE OF HIS MASK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg who even is he LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ IM TELLING YOU ALL HES SECRETLY A SUPER CHILL WITCH ASS BITCH AND I LOVE HIM _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what are you guys even doing lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we were supposed to go shopping for girls clothes for him but we only left with a toy for carl, a frying pan and a succulent _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfaoo why _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ no idea tbh his mind is an enigma _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you got that right _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey so have you thought more about moving in with me i mean you got a new job right so does that mean youre not _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ no i am. im going to school in tokyo and my new job is out west anyways _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ west? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ mhm _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i have my evaluation soon from 1-2 kill me _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya we’re coming to watch that LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ what why _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu said itd be “hilarious” but im just in it for the fries im gonna make him buy me _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg okay lmfao have fun w that then ig _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ we def will cutie omg so cute show me your face _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ aaaaalrighty lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He smokes a joint outside of his work, for once in broad daylight. His eyes avoid the camera. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and suddenly i can breathe _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fucking _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ gorgeous _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ omg rin so cute lol _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ the things you make me feel boy. theyre not right _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ when are you coming here next i wanna stare at you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LOL sounds terrifying  _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg im so excited _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ and we can watch a shitty movie or YOU can cuz like i said im just gonna be staring at you instead and then im gonna hold you all night and its gonna be magical _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ hahahaha cant wait cutie _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh and your BIRTHDAY thats soon!! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ about a month _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ WHAT ARE WE DOING _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ oh well yūtarō is coming over and were gonna binge the last airbender _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh fun but what about us _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ well we can do something on a different day if you want _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ different day _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so im not seeing you on your actual birthday _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ its just tradition _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok then _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im sorry if that upsets you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im fine _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you sure _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya whatever see you soon _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay _

_ Seen. _

**_Kunimi Akira and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ok somethings up w rin _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ he asked what were doing for my birthday and i told him yūtarō and i have plans that day but he and i can do something a different day to celebrate if he wanted to and his mood just entirely flipped and he got super passive aggressive and thats not like him _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ why arent you doing something with him on your birthday _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ because yūtarō and i always do smth like that on my birthday. my birthday is a really hard day for me and thats just what i want to do. plus hes always been there for me and it feels kinda disrespectful to him to include someone else like that in our tradition _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya but isnt it kinda disrespectful to rin to tell him that hes not important enough to adjust things for him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i am adjusting by being willing to “celebrate” on more than one day. i hate celebrating my birthday and im only going to do it to appease him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ that sounds like adjusting to me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ not really my place to tell you youre wrong but idk i can see why itd hurt him _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ why _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i dont wanna sound like im guilting you _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ youre not _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ idk. he literally spends 85% of his time talking about you like its actually lowkey annoying but i still love it he probably just feels like hes earned something more idk tho idk its obviously up to you but im just saying that’s probably where hes coming from _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ also rin is THE most passive aggressive person i know and i know tsumu _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ he said its the next best thing to actual aggression lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ okay then thanks for the clarification ill keep it in mind _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ also lol but hes never passive aggressive with me and tbh i think he needs to figure this out and actually talk to me before i give into him because im not down for rewarding that behaviour _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ gotta start working now tho ill ttyl _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ kk see you later _

_ Delivered. _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna sits in the passenger seat of his car while Sakusa drives. Suna has his foot up on the dash and leans forward so his knee is behind his head while he plays on his phone. _

_ “—FOOT DOWN, RINTARŌ,” Sakusa yells. _

_ “No.” _

_ “YES, I SWEAR TO GOD—“ _

_ “It wouldn’t be there if you’d let me drive—“ _

_ “And kill us all? At least this way only you die if there’s an accident.” _

_ “Cool. I hope it happens.” _

_ “What the fuck—“ _

_ Caption: ohhh come for a trip tsumu ohhh itll be fun tsumu ohhhh my god arent you having so much fun tsumu like did i miss the part where they got married what the fuck _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ SUNA. FOOT. OFF. DASH. NOW. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uhhhh hahahaha go fuck yourself _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ u go fuck yourself looks like ur sucking ur own dick the way ur sitting _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ bb boy you dont even wanna know what i can do _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ what the fuck _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ idk i want a smoke but sakusa wont let me smoke in my own car but also wont pull over so i am _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ✨b✨i✨t✨c✨h✨y✨ _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna watches something on his phone while speaking flatly, “—Foot behind my own head. Years of ballet, asshole. Ask your brother. He’ll tell you all about it. What else? Oh. I can fit—“ _

_ Caption: this is the worst day of my life and i was there was samu was born _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He walks through a grocery store with an almost newborn strapped to his front and a pensive look on his face. Caption: me thinking about what suna can fit and where he can fit it while grocery shopping with an infant perfect storm life truly is a box of chocolates _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Bo whose kid is that? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ whos* _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ allsssoooooo arties and i am babysitting. and i love her and im never giving her back artie and stella can SUCK. my. ENTIRE. dick. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wow I didn’t know she was pregnant that’s pretty cool. Also, no, lol it’s whose _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ neither did they it was the craziest thing they actually had to spend a bunch of time in the hospital _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Wasn’t he on that trip w you last week? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yep ig he was driving stella fuckin crazy idk all i know is i have this baby on my chest and shes stayin there and they can fight me on it look _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He awkwardly holds the camera so it shows the baby’s tiny face squishing against him. He reaches out and pokes the baby’s fat cheek causing her to smack her lips and barely open her eyes. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Aw that’s pretty cute _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ shes mine now idc _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Holy shit. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😳😳😳😳😳😳_ **

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ She is so cute. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ did you just swear _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ YES SHES SO CUTE DUDE IT MAKES ME WANNA SWEAR WATCH ILL DO IT AGAIN _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ WHOAAAAAAAAA CALM DOWN BUCKO _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg you SWORE _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ She’s too cute 😤😤😤😤 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The baby once again pressed into his chest. Caption: who her? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Fuck. _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ OMG AHALENG LMFAOOO _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ OMG LMFAO HE SWORE FR _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I don’t regret it 😫😫😫😫 _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ CAN WE PLEASE STOP DISTRACTING FROM MY COMPLETE PERSONAL HELL K THANKS _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh wow what an adorable baby. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ AKAASHI _

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _ Wow Akaashi, hey _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ WOW HI HEY HELLO AKAASHI KEIJI _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ wowza no way _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hello everyone _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna goes to light a cigarette but Sakusa snatches his lighter from him and throws it out of the window. Suna stares with wide eyes. _

_ “Are you fucking serious?” _

_ “You shouldn’t—“ _

_ “No. I’m actually fucking pissed—“ _

_ Caption: oh shit? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ youre going back for the lighter _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ divided highway _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ okay youve made an enemy for life _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ omi did it though? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ youve both made an enemy for life* _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ its literally just a lighter ill buy him a new one _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hows he fairing _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna angrily digs through the glove box with his cigarette still hanging from his lips. Caption: pissed and hes been looking through here for like 5 mins _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Oh, aw. Poor Suna. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How are you Akaashi? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Well. I trust it’s likewise for yourself? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Yes, thanks _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “—Sorry, but please—“ _

_ Suna glares at Sakusa and strikes a match with intense velocity against his jacket sleeve, successfully lighting it before lighting his cigarette. He waves the match out before rolling his window down and discarding it, puffing his smoke out in silent O’s. _

_ Caption: im scared _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ literally dont talk to me lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ samu are you there _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya ive been in miyagi for a couple hours now _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ fucking lucky are you looking at kira _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no im not going there till you get there _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what are you doing then _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ chilling with kinny _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh cool _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ The baby looking absolutely tiny in her carseat. Her limbs still curl into themselves. Her blonde hair is just visible beneath her hat. Caption: omg i want one of these fuckers 🥺🥺🥺😍😍😍😍😍 _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I need to emphasize: FUCK. Please tell Stella and Artie that I love them and their child and I have every intention of meeting her when I’m there! What’s her name?? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ harper!! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Whoa! How do you even say that?? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He pokes at Harper’s cheek and coos, “Harper. Pretty girl, Harper. Gonna change the world, right, Harper? Yeah.” _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He beams with a blush and a hand on his cheek. He squeaks, “HARPER!” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yeah you got it! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Are we not gonna talk about the “when I’m there” thing? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Nope! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ sorry im driving brb _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Oh playing it cool mb _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Sorry Kuroo I’m doing hot girl stuff rn 😂😂 _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ What? Lying is hot girl shit now? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He stares dead into the camera before showing his face at a few different very flattering angles. _

_ “Yeah. It is. Have I mentioned how attractive you are?” _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ Hardy harr harr _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ thanks _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lmfao Suna _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi stands behind the counter at his work with a clipboard while a man in a suit stands next to him. The man speaks and Kunimi’s face shows entire disinterest. Caption: if yall thought youve seen this guy in a bad mood before im now here to tell you that it gets worse _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What’s he doing? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ being graded. ig he got to pick some staff for it and everything hes in his ELEMENT _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Another manager steps into a tricky situation and immediately begins shouting at a teenager. Kunimi steps in front of them and lifts a hand. He shoots them a very dirty look before quietly speaking and points over to the kitchen. The other manager looks between him and the evaluator before departing. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Ohhhh authoritative! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i am so in love with this man _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Let us know how it goes!! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ will do babe omg so excited to just talk to you okay _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna and Osamu lean forward and Kunimi speaks to the evaluator directly behind them. _

_ “—Fantastic. Perfect, actually. I can’t remember the last time someone got a perfect score. And all these staff seem to hold you in very high regard. It’s looking very promising for you, young man—“ _

_ Kunimi’s face screws up, “Everyone should get a perfect score—“ _

_ “Ideally—“ _

_ “—Because that was so easy it was stupid.” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “A regular shift is harder than that.” _

_ “This is the hardest shift on the schedule,” the man asserts. _

_ Kunimi scoffs and Suna throws his hand over his mouth to keep from howling while Osamu’s cheeks redden. _

_ “No. The hardest shift on the schedule is the one where I have two crew and no other managers. On Fridays. And Saturdays. When people are hitting us up after coming off the bar rushes. And then the day shift comes down my throat because it isn’t spotless or completely stocked. Those are the hardest shifts on the schedule.” _

_ “You—“ _

_ “No. And then my crew is constantly under fire by the day staff because they’re hateful. Writing in the log like, ‘Akira, you didn’t do this really time consuming thing last night’. But they have one and I mean ONE thing to achieve every day that they don’t do oooo and literally eight times the amount of people I do and no one says anything? No. That’s stupid.” _

_ “Do you even like working here?” _

_ The man stares incredulously at him and he stares blankly back before shaking his head, “No.” _

_ “Then why—“ _

_ “Establishments who refuse to hear the voices of their workers are the ones that have high turnover rates of unhappy employees. Which I’d like to contribute to.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Kunimi lifts his clipboard and hands the man an envelope, “That’s my two weeks notice. I appreciate the lessons this employment has taught me. Now I know the things I value in a workplace and how never to allow myself to be treated again.” _

_ The man appears ripe to explode, “You can’t possibly expect a reference after—“ _

_ “I already have a job. With a company that already respects me far more than you do. Besides, you don’t give out references anyway—“ _

_ Caption: holy shit??? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Wow! Go, Kunimi!! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ STICK IT TO THE MAN KUNNIE _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ The man stands, yelling at Kunimi in front of the entire staff and lobby of guests. Kunimi stares blankly at him. When the man’s done, he straightens his tie and wipes his mouth. _

_ “Are you finished?” Kunimi asked. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Excellent. After that, please relay the message that I’m not attending the rest of my shifts. That was downright abusive. I’ll be reporting this place to the labor board as well. All the rules you’ve been breaking.” _

_ “I’ll be sure any employer knows about your snake like tendencies. Work someone just until you need to, keeping track of all these little—“ _

_ Atsumu and Suna both look in surprise as Osamu turns in his seat, slips to the ground and approaches. He puts a hand on Kunimi’s shoulder, slightly inserting himself in front of him before leaning down to look the man in the eye. _

_ “Any employer worth workin’ for wouldn’t mind that, ‘cause they’d have nothin’ for their employees to report!” _

_ The man looks between them for a second before Osamu pushes Kunimi towards the door. _

_ “See ya!” _

_ Suna stands and glares at the man, “Shameful. What? Sixty and yellin’ at a kid? Fuck yourself.” _

_ Sakusa gets up and the video ends on a shot of all their feet. _

**_Miya Osamu and Kindaichi Yūtarō_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hey sorry i just got back. sorry that i couldnt stay and help but i just had some stuff to deal w at home _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Yeah, no need to apologize _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rins been pissy today and i heard he and kira got into a bit of a scrap _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ by their standards anyways _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how are they now _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi packs things into a suitcase in his room while dancing to music. Suna clings tightly to his back, kissing his cheek, jaw or anywhere he can otherwise when the opportunity presents itself. Kunimi laughs each time he does so. Suna stares adoringly each time he laughs, then squeezes him tightly, preventing him from moving. _

_ “I actually cherish you more than my dumb rat brain can understand—“ _

_ Caption: I think they’re good lmao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ i hate the way they make me feel things lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya know its weird _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ What is? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ how kira seems to out brat rin _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ like with me rin is just this huge brat and i adore it so much like absolutely love it _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ but its just so weird seeing him in that ig more dominant role? like hes still a brat but kiras taken the position of the BIGGER brat that he needs to like at the lack of a better term “dom” ig? idk its just funny _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Lmfao yeah I can see that. It’s just this thing about Akira where he’s perfectly capable of doing stuff and when he does do stuff he does it perfectly honestly but something about him makes other people wanna do stuff for him anyway _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Unless you’re Kageyama I guess but he’s stupid so he doesnt count _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ lmfao catch me at that restaurant about to deck that guy lmfaoo _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Exactly. He’s perfectly capable of defending himself and entirely okay on his own but someone fucks with him and I’m prepared to stab someone _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its weird. i dont really worry about rin that way. i worry about rin stabbing someone. not… not stabbing someone ig LOL _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Actually I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s his story? I mean. I know his mom and dad and stuff. But Akira mentioned he’s been charged? Why? Just because I don’t feel entirely comfortable around him (or him around Akira) until I know a bit more about that _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its really not my place to say but im sure if you word it like that to him hell answer because thats a fair thing to ask for _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ BUT _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ id wait until another day just because of the lighter thing _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ You really think he’s still upset about that? It was just a lighter _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ just trust me _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ but to ease your mind a bit, his charge honestly really wasnt. hm. its nothing to worry about. in my opinion (and that of the law) it was justified. so. dw. okay? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh. So there’s no record? _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ no. they threw out the case. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ For aggravated assault? _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Because I wasn’t sure what the difference between that and regular assault is so I looked it up and it’s pretty scary. I won’t lie. The only reason I haven’t stepped in is because you or Akira wouldn’t stay around someone they were genuinely afraid of. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ man _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ its a fucked up story. really bad. not on his part. i wont say more than this because it really isnt my place, but idk. it was self defense and it got tossed once he could prove that. he has a bit of an anger issue but he never fights unprovoked. or at all. not since then anyway. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ Sent a video! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Kunimi howls with high pitched laughter as Suna pins him against the bed, tickling him with his face tucked away into his neck. Kunimi throws his head back, showing his red face as he laughs and pushes at Suna. Suna sits up a bit and looks down at him as he catches his breath, admiration clear in his expression. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Oh my god my heart _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ yeah same _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ it may be wrong to try and tell you to not worry about it or to not have your reservations or fears or worries or whatever else but i just really think they’re unnecessary  _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ hes fixed himself and still works at it every day. theres a lot of shit for him to dig through but he wouldnt hurt anyone. especially not you or kira. fuck he loves kira so much man. its so great to see. but. yeah. sorry if im being a dick. im just proud of him. and i like to defend him how you like to defend kira. hes my family. so. yeah. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ I trust you. So if you say he’s safe then he’s safe. Sorry if I sounded judgmental, it’s just a red flag. _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ ya ik but its okay like what are they doing rn _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Suna carries Kunimi over his shoulder down the stairs. Kunimi clings to his shirt for dear life as he laughs and Suna smiles over his shoulder at him. Caption: He’s mad because Akira hasn’t eaten since breakfast _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ omg i love him so much _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ rin: doesnt eat for literally full ass days because he “forgot”. also rin: “WDYM you havent eaten in the last 4 hours???? dont be irresponsible” lmfao _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Literally him though lmfao _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ right. well lmk when you all get here safely then _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ Okay. Will do. _

**_Kindaichi Yūtarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films from the doorway of Kunimi’s room in Suna’s house as Kunimi puts clothes away into the closet. Suna sits on the bed, watching while loud music plays. Caption: So weird that he’s going to be living here soon _

_ Delivered. _

**_depressed fucking bitches_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yo keiji _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hey _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg so weird that that just worked holy shit im so excited about that _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hahaha what’s up _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what ended up happening with bokuto _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Nothing. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ weird he left me on read after i sent the ss to him _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Hm _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ well then. anyway wyd rn then _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Watching volleyball _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ really? none is live rn _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. I’m watching the world series on youtube. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He zooms in on Bokuto’s thighs. Caption: See? Volleyball _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ohhhhhhhh _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Kunimi lays with his feet resting on the headboard of his bed. He wears leggings and Suna zooms in on his hips and thighs. Caption: ya im just hanging w kira i get the appeal _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Lmfao _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ An upside down photo of Suna’s bare back and broad shoulders as he leans over to rip a toke. Caption: yeah just boolin _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Anyone know how to cook? Lol I have no clue _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i do _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Instruct me!! I have all this food and no idea what to do with it _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh you mean food LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ jkjkjkjkjk _

**_Kunimi Akira: 👀👀👀👀😳😳_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ im playing lmfaoooo _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sent a photo! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Google it is lmfao _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ best of luck _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Thanks I need it lol _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ rip akaashi after he tries cooking _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ rip _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Rip _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ kk im forcing kuns to cuddle me without phones now ill ttyl💕💕💕💕💕💕💕 _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay have fun!! 💕💕💕💕💕 _


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuaka anyone?

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _keiji ❤️❤️💕💕😍😍✨🥰🥰_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kōtarō ❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im gonna open a daycare_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You’re what?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He has the baby once again strapped to his chest while the older baby he and Akaashi had babysat together climbs on his shoulders while he sits on the couch. Caption: im killin it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _You do have a strange affinity for caring for children, but there’s a big difference between two and eight children. Please fully think about this._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im jk but how cool would that be 🥰🥰 me and my army of tiny humans against the world_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Lol Kōtarō_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I was hoping you were going to say you went to the register’s office._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _duh i already did_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _What? When?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _the day i got home_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I didn’t even nag you though_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _pls keiji im not the same immature dummy kid you left five months ago ive GROWN_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _besides i have WILD incentive_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Growth is always good_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _did YOU go to the office_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _An Italian government building. Caption: I’m here now._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _so many questions_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Go ahead_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _YOURE IN ITALY??? SINCE WHEN_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’ve been here the whole time since Germany. It’s necessary. Plus, you have to hand the papers in in person._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ohh okay that answers all my questions then_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh lol_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I feel bad lying to everyone_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _that was your idea baby boy_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I know. I just need to wait the next month. I need to._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ik and i support that if its what ya want_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Thank you ❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _never thank me for being here for ya_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _for better or for worse ya know? and thats on god forever AKAASHI so strap in_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Hahaha good. I’d have it no other way._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _and thats what i wanna hear_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I paid to keep it private. I guess they don’t normally do that so there can be “objections” but since we’re both public figures they allowed it._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _omg so you did it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I did_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _AKAASHI ONFG YES_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He smiles at the camera with a hand over his mouth. Caption: This is happening_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He beams with closed eyes and a very red face. Caption: GODDAMN FUCKIN RIGHT IT IS_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Only. For real._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _AHHHH 💕❤️🥰😍✨✨❤️✨❤️💕💕✨❤️✨✨_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _holy SHIT FINALLY_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes, I agree_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _get the fuck over here since apparently youre in town_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’m worried about being spotted_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i moved to a really private place cmoooon please 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺_

_Kōtarō Bokuto shared a location!_

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _OHMYGODYAY LIFE IS SO GOOD_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _two kids an akaashi and planning holy shit my heart may just die_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Actually. I’ve been meaning to ask._

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Bokuto holds his hand on the baby’s tummy, completely covering her. The older child stares curiously at her from on the floor. Caption: yes ik im dad material and yes im fucking ready for it_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Oh uh not that actually haha_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Did you file your taxes this year?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _what it cant be that time again i just did that_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _When?_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _oh i guess that was a year ago_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Kōtarō… All you need to do is hand someone your papers and a small amount of money why haven’t you done that_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _because no one reminded me??:)_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay. You need to do that ASAP_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _i will_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _what papers do i need again_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Haha okay I’ll be there soon_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _like nothings ever changed!!!!!!!!!✨💕💕❤️🥰😍😍✨💕❤️🥰💕🥺💕_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Yes I agree_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _now YOURE dad material too_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Aha okayy_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _thinking about that first time we slept together_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _do you remember that_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _So embarrassing please don’t remind me LOL_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Also you’re with children please stop thinking about that_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _im laughing im not turned on LMFAO_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _but ALSO they cant read or hear my thoughts soooooooooo_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _No stop lol_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _it wasn’t embarrassing it was cute you were so excited_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _STOP SO EMBARRASSING LOL_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto: 😂😂😂😂_ ** _dude hurry up_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _Okay, I’ll make the cab go faster_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _yes pls_

 **_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _I’ll see you soon. I love you very much. ❤️_

 **_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ohmyfuckinggodiloveyousomuchmore 💕💕❤️❤️🥰🥰✨✨🥰😘😘😘😍😍😍✨✨✨✨✨_

**_Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu_ **

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _tell sakusa that your creature is fine without that lighter_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _no dude hes so mad_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _seriously? still? WHY?_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _like omi is ready to go find it and im tryna tell him no so itd be HELPFUL if youd tell him hes fine without it_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _fine_

 **_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _wait actually?_

_Delivered._

**_Miya Osamu and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _keep a secret_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Okay._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _im totally fine if you dont get that lighter_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I don’t care about you. Suna-kun is upset and I want to fix that._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _he is better off without it_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Then why is he so upset?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _his ex gave it to him he doesnt need it_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _So you just want me to take the heat for this when I can fix it? You just don’t want him keeping a sentimental gift._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _no i just dont want him to be reminded of a horrible past each time he uses it_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _How could he even have a lighter from so long ago? Don’t they run out?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _no that was a zippo_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I don’t understand._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _trust me i had to listen to this fucking rant four times in the last two days_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _REFILLABLE WINDPROOF REWICKABLE REFLINTABLE oh my god THEY LAST FOREVER AND IF IT BREAKS THEYLL REPLACE IT_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _but its not about that hes just clinging and he needed to stop but i never had the balls to tell him so_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _It sounds valuable to him. He said “normally that’d be funny as fuck but I hate you right now”._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _But then he said “I forgive you for doing that and we’re still friends but still just sucks”. So now I feel even worse than when he was angry. I’d like to rectify the situation._

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I don’t have many friends and my budding friendship with Suna-kun means a lot to me. He’s really. Hm. Normal? I guess. Average twenty year old. It’s refreshing._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _rin? normal? average twenty year old? so many reasons why thats just untrue but okay not the point_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _make it up somehow else then youve actually done him a service. he’s carried that around since he was like 15. its like when a child loses a security blanket, you know? like sure separation is hard but youre too old and grown for that now_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _15? Why would a 15 year old have a lighter gifted by an ex?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _because he isnt “normal” or “average” and got mixed up in a bad crowd of people. his ex wasnt a good person. thats all im willing to say. but you did a good thing. hell get over it_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Hm. So. Leave it alone, then?_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _please_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _Alright._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _cool thanks_

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _and this conversation never happened_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _I’ve never spoken to you before in my life. Weird because you really look like an idiot that exists in my house._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _hm strange_

 **_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _That being said, come out with me. I’m still making this up to him in a different way._

 **_Miya Osamu:_ ** _okay_

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _A small box wrapped in black paper. There’s a label on it reading, ‘Suna-kun’. Caption: samu just dropped this off_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats so sweet but whyd he call you suna kun_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _because its from sakusa i think_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ooooo open it!!_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _okay_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He holds up a small card reading, ‘You don’t need the memories. If you do, make some new ones.’ Caption: literally. its so stupid but im actually crying_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _oh wow_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _what is the gift?_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Video:_ ** _He displays a new lighter in his hand. It’s boxy like his old one, but brand new. It has a “gasoline” effect to it. He flips the lid open and immediately two purple streams of electricity cross into an X. He flips the lid shut again and clutches it in his fist. Caption: its rechargeable_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _wow what a thoughtful gift_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He stares up with wet cheeks and watery eyes. Caption: this motherfucker had no right to make me cry this way_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _why are you crying though_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _because this means more than he could possibly know and i hate that hes so sentimental while also being the most detached person i know outside of myself_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _like this bitchass told me “dont get sentimental” after i sarcastically said him distinctly NOT insulting me was the nicest thing he ever said to me idk its just weird_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _having so many actual friends. GOOD friends_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _and ik he couldnt know this but_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _a lighter like this one cant be used for the things the old one was_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _which is a lot_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _thats so good rin really good im so happy for you_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _that being said this is p much worthless for weed lol but thats okay_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _hahahaha its still sweet though_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ya but i can never tell him that LOL_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _you coming back soon_

 **_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _yesssss ❤️_

 **_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _kk excited ❤️❤️_

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _dudedudedudedudedudedude_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Yeeeeeeeeess??_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _kaashi handed in his parts of the papers and fjsjxhcianejwoakf thats all i got 😩😩😩🥰🥰🥰😍😍💕💕💕✨✨❤️❤️❤️_

 **_2Short:_ ** _OMG THATS SO EXCITING_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _Akaashi sits on the floor. He wears a tight crop top, baggy pants and he’s grown his hair into a stylish mullet type of style. He holds the baby’s feet up in the air with a small smile on his face while the cat sniffs him curiously. Caption: im dead and im fine with that_

**_2Short: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰_ **

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _you better be packing over there!!!!_

 **_2Short:_ ** _New Snap!_

 **_Photo:_ ** _He lays, defeated, amongst all of his unpacked things. Caption: We’ve never gone for this long so idk how much to pack!!_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _omg so fucking excited you have no idea_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Hey. Is Akaashi-san okay with me being there?_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _i actually asked if he wants to go down south with me and he said yes so:) id say so!!_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Oh wow okay cool!!:)_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _dude were gonna do so much fun stuff i can't wait_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Me too!! Omg_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _but were keeping akaashi being around a secret for now. ig he made this deal with himself that hed stay mia until six months sober but since he broke that rule early he wants to at least keep our relationship on the dl till then so if you dont mind can you help with that_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Yes of course_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _thank you 🥰_

 **_2Short:_ ** _OKAY IM GONNA FINISH DOING THIS. I’ll talk to you later? Enjoy your time with Akaashi-san:)_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _wait you dont wanna call??:(:(:(_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Oh you want to?_

 **_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _duhh_

 **_2Short:_ ** _Okay! 😍😍_

_Kuroo’s Waifu wants to call!_


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa this is long sorry

**_Kuroo’s Waifu and 2Short_ **

**_2Short:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ A large field outside a dusty window. There’s sheep milling around and a dog sniffing the grass. Caption: IM SO TIRED BUT I AM HERE OMG WERE IN THE SAME COUNTRY _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ AHHHH YŪKI WERE IN THE SAME COUNTRY _

**_2Short:_ ** _ WE ARE OH MY GOODNESS KŌTARŌ THATS SO EXCITING _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ I KNOOOWWWWWW HOLY SHIT _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Akaashi sits beside him in a private car on a train. There scenery is too blurry to make out. Caption: finally out of CENTRAL italia _

**_2Short:_ ** _ LOL YAY BUT FUNNY WAY TO SPELL N O R T H _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu: 😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤_ ** _ ive never misspelled anything one in my life _

**_2Short:_ ** _. . . _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ once* _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ FUCK LOL _

**_2Short:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOOOOSER BOY _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ YOUVE GOTTEN COMFY COMFY HUH???? 🤬🤬🤬😤😤😤😤😂😂😍😍❤️❤️🥰🥰 _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Hahahahahahaha ssssooooorrrrrrryyyyy ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ youd have to pay me to be mad at you and then youd have to ask for a refund because youd be disappointed by the service 😤😤😤😤😤 _

**_2Short:_ ** _ Omg so cute omg omg 🥰🥰😍🥰❤️❤️ _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ hey can ya stop talking to the mirror for a minute we were in the middle of a conversation so rude i stg _

**_2Short:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He covers his mouth and his face is dangerously red. Caption: STOOOOP YOURE GONNA KILL ME _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He gives a toothy smile with a light blush. Caption: enjoy your peace there while you have it cause im gonna WRECK you with my friendship in a couple hours _

**_2Short:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He laughs brightly, face even redder than before. Caption: 😳😳😳😌😌😌 PROMISE? _

**_Kuroo’s Waifu:_ ** _ UH YEAH I DO 😤😤😩😩❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**_Akaashi Keiji and Suna Rintarō_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ THIS IS AKAASHI KEIJI COMING TO YOU LIVE WITH A NEW REASON TO BITCH. THE REASONS MAY SURPRISE YOU. Do you have a moment to tune in? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ always i love bitching its actually my first language _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay wow I love it and I’m saying it all the time now. Also, can you keep a secret? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ya i keep tons of secrets. like. i bet you think my name is suna rintarō _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ so whats up _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay um. Lol well Kōtarō and I are back together _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg i knew it _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes. And we’ve begun the paperwork to apply for a civil union here in Italy. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OMG _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ And right now we’re going to the south of Italy together _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ OH MY GOD _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yes. Agreed on all of that. However _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ uh oh _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ We’re going down here to visit his friend. His “friend only not a friend but like a FRIEND” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh okay yeah? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ “My heart neighbor” is another way he put it. Whatever that means. I have no clue what to expect here. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ omg thats so cute lmfao _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I’m nervous to meet him. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He discreetly films Bokuto at a strange angle as he giggles at his phone with a blush. He pulls at his lip before responding. Caption: Anyone who can get this reaction should be feared. What if we get there and Bokuto-san decides he likes him better? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i will LITERALLY eat atsumus whole ass if that happens _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LOL hello? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Sorry. I needed a minute to recover from that. But okay. Point taken. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ LMFAOOOO _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ keep me updated pretty boy _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Okay. I’m sure I’ll have things to talk about. _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films Bokuto from behind as they walk down a dirt path. _

_ Bokuto shouts, “YŪKI!!” _

_ The dog begins barking from around back and charges forward, immediately bombarding them with jumps, yaps and licks. The camera gets unsteady as Akaashi attempts to avoid it. The screen door opens and Shibayama steps out, beaming. _

_ He walks towards them before shooting Akaashi an anxious look, but it’s short lived. Bokuto leans down and picks him up in a tight hug. Shibayama wraps his arms tightly around his neck, now a solid foot off the ground, while laughing loudly. _

_ “Hi.” _

_ “Oh, my god,  _ HI,”  _ Bokuto laughs. _

_ Bokuto puts him down and they stare at each other for a second, really showing the height difference before they laugh again. Bokuto slaps him on the back and turns toward Akaashi, lifting a finger to him. _

_ “Yūki! This is Keiji—“ _

_ Caption: He’s. So. Small. What. The. Hell????????? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ whoa he IS small _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ He’s probably a full foot shorter than Bokuto. That makes me a good ten inches taller than him too. It’s like talking to a child. It’s kind of uncomfortable. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hes super nice tho _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Shibayama and Bokuto sit in the grass with the dog running around them. They laugh as it returns a ball to Bokuto’s hand and he chucks it far into the distance and the dog bolts after it. Caption: I guess so. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ what? you dont think so? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ “—Keiji did. Ya know?” Bokuto laughs and Shibayama glances at Akaashi with a smile. “Yeah. You guys didn’t stand a chance! No offense!” _

_ “None taken,” Shibayama laughs. “I mean, it really sucked that Yakkun got injured but that really allowed some of us first years to make some important connections—“ Caption: Kinda a rude thing to say. Idk _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dude _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ i think youre feeling a bit jealous _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Yeah. You think? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Bokuto picks at the grass with his mouth wide open while he speaks. Shibayama leans forward with a smile while he listens, admiration and adoration clear in all of his features. Caption: Look at how he looks at him. How can I not be? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ because hes literally marrying you? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ What if he changes his mind? _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ No. Wait. Don’t say it again. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ there ya go bb girl _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ just talk to the short person you may like him _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ I doubt it. He seems strange. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre strange just talk to him _

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ ** _ Fine. I’ll try it. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good _

**_Suna Rintarō and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He lays on his bed, filming from directly above. He shifts his eyes around before smacking his lips loudly. Then he speaks in nothing above a whisper. _

_ “Uhhhh. I am.” _

_ He runs his tongue over his teeth and looks directly into the camera. He pushes fake tears into his voice. _

_ “Outraged. And, um, like, confused?” _

_ He sucks in a deep breath and blinks rapidly. _

_ “That we weren’t dating when we ran your ass through the shredder at Nationals?” _

_ He sniffs and holds an imploring hand up. _

_ “Like? The AUDACITY of time to exist before I actually knew you? It just, like, isn’t fair?” _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He leans on the counter in Suna’s kitchen and whispers while staring blankly at the camera, “Are you whispering so I can’t hear you filming from here? Also… We beat YOU. That happened. For real. Did you cry after? Do you need me to kiss the ouchy better?” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He stares in shock and outrage. Caption: kira _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He blows a kiss, “Love you. Get well soon.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He sits up and says in a normal volume, “Come say that to my face. I dare you.” _

**_The Inner Circle_ **

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Miya Osamu:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He stares blankly at the camera while leaning on his hand. There’s the sound of shouting and hysterical laughter in the background. _

_ “—STOP. RIN. FUCKIN’ STOP—“ _

_ “Make me, bitch boy. Say it again, I da— AH, JESUS.” _

_ Osamu sighs and covers his eyes before standing. He walks through the house and pushes a door open before flipping the camera. Kunimi sits on Suna’s chest and laughs loudly as he bats his hands away in an attempt to get him back. _

_ “Stop.” _

_ Their heads both snap up to Osamu and they all stare for a minute. Kunimi looks down at Suna, who's already looking back. They nod once. Kunimi lunges over and grabs him by the arm, knocking his phone to the floor and subsequently ending the video. _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ oh no they got him _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ natural selection _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ the better twin has won at long last _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ rip _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ im not going to your funeral  _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ The balance has been thrown off. The world is destined to fall into chaos now. I’m prepared for this. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ He beams as he holds Osamu with his free arm and Kunimi under his camera arm. They both have red faces, mussed hair and pained expressions as they push at him. Caption: im queen bitch _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Photo:_ ** _ Shibayama beams while leaning over the dinner table, placing silverware down. His grandmother appears to be speaking to Bokuto as she approaches with a spoonful of food. She’s even shorter than Shibayama himself with silver hair. Caption: yall im fuckin dying. shes SO CUTE IT SHOULD BE A CRIME _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Omg is that his grandma? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ I WANT GIGI TO ADOPT ME 😤😤😩😩😩😩😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ You are far too old to be adopted. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you just want her for yourself _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ No _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ if you want gigi you have to go through me 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬 _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Please stop _

**_Miya Atsumu:_ ** _ youre not supposed to engage _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ oh _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT ENGAGING TSUMTSUM PUSSY ASS BOI _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Okay. Now I’ll “go through you” even if I don’t want Gigi. I’ll do it just so you can’t have her. I’ll become her favorite child. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ wouldnt _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dare _

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi:_ ** _ Oh. Wouldn’t I? The elderly. Love. Me. _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He holds his arm over Gigi’s shoulder while she smiles at the camera. There’s the sound of music and clattering cutlery and flatware in the background. There’s also a strange mix of Italian and Japanese happening. She looks at Bokuto after a second. _

_ “Did you do it?” _

_ He laughs brightly and smiles at her, “It’s a video!” _

_ “Oh!” She looks back at the camera. “Why?” _

_ The video ends with him and Shibayama laughing. _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ It’s so pure. My teeth ache _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Gigi stays under his arm. _

_ “What do I say?” _

_ “That Kiyoomi is a losing loser.” _

_ She frowns and stares strangely at him. Bokuto blinks at the camera before looking back at her. _

_ “The hell is a Kiyoomi?” _

_ Bokuto blinks again before barking out loud laughter, pulling his arm away as he dies. Gigi watches him with a small smile. _

_ Caption: HELP SHES TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ So you’re just at Shibayama’s in Italy? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ yep!! _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ How’s that? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ dude hes so much shorter than i could’ve anticipated but other than that everything i expected itd be so far if not then better _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ LOOOOOL _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ HAHAHAHAHA _

**_Haiba Lev: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _???? _

**_Tetsurō Kuroo:_ ** _ He’s like 5’4” dude. That’s a full 11 inches shorter than you _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ holy shit thats adorable _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ GUESS WHAT HIS JUMP HEIGHT WAS BACK IN OUR THIRD YEAR _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ omg what _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ LMFAO TWO HUNDRED EIGHTY CENTIMETRES _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ holy shit omg awwww _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Even mine is like 315 now _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Yeahhh my jump height was the shortest of any high school player 😬😬😬😬🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫 _

**_Yaku Morisuke:_ ** _ Omg aw hahahahaha _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ 😂😂 Shibayama needing to be on our shoulders on long hikes because his lil legs get tired _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ His face is squished against Bokuto’s chest as he squeezes him and coos. _

_ “So tiny! How are you SO small? That’s so cute—“ _

_ “IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY TINY LEGS AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU TWO WANTING TO FEEL STRONG I TOTALLY COULDVE FINISHED THOSE HIKES I AM AN ATHLETE—“ _

**_Haiba Lev:_ ** _ Ya know I’d question what’s happening there but I’m sure the answer is weird _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I’m being discriminated against 🙂🙃 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ FOR BEING TOO GD CUTE _

**_Goshiki Tsutomu:_ ** _ I’m shocked your parents are chill with that _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ They’re asleep cause its like 1am in our bodies and my gigi is an absolute human angel so she’s chill!!:) _

**_Suna Rintarō and Shibayama Yūki_ **

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hey you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ short person _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Hello? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ wheres keiji _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ who? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ 1\. if ya wanna lie dont take 5 minutes typing to do it 2. he told me hes there its chill he just isnt answering rn so whats up w that _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films from one side of the table as Akaashi sits at the other. He stares down at his phone until Gigi hits him with a dish towel. _

_ “Tall boy. Help me.” _

_ Akaashi looks up with wide eyes and puts the phone down before standing. Gigi points up at a cupboard and speaks Italian. Akaashi nods and retrieves what she asked for before handing it to her. _

_ “You speak Italian.” _

_ “Uh, yes, ma’am.” _

_ She stares at him for a moment before dragging him to the stove by his shirt, “Help. A man that doesn’t work is a man that doesn’t eat.” _

_ Akaashi stares before laughing, “You got it.” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ good he’s participating _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ how do you like him _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ He’s really cool! It’s super neat having him here:) _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre such a bad liar lmfao what if i promise not to say anything to anyone _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ He scares me LOL _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ why??? _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Idk. He’s so cool and famous and everything Kōtarō loves and wants and they have so much history. He also doesn’t talk and his eyes seem like they see right through me. I just feel like Mick Jagger is in my home or something so I can hang out with Mick Jagger’s husband. I don’t know. He’s just. Intimidating. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ hes just a dude tho ya know a hot mess like the rest of us _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Idk. Kōtarō talks about him a lot. You know? He talks about how beautiful and smart and thoughtful and just. Perfect he is. And that’s a lot to live up to. Plus it kinda just seems like he doesn’t like me much. It kinda feels like what I’d imagine staring down the barrel of a gun would feel like. I want him to like me! And I have nothing against him! I just kinda feel doom in my gut if I can’t get him to like me. If that makes sense. And omg I’m so sorry this is such a long message. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ its cool i asked _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ oh maybe i didnt but i still dont mind _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ okay but like what even are you to bokuto cause like thats more than what a buddy would worry about _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I DONT EVEN KNOW. I’m pretty sure what you and Kunimi Akira are. But it also seems so different. You and Kunimi Akira kiss and shotgun js and cuddle and all that stuff. And truth be told I wouldn’t MIND doing that stuff with Kōtarō but it’s impossible to know for sure until we actually get a chance to interact. I know I told him to invite Akaashi-san out to help ease his mind about the whole idea of “home wrecking third party” but it’s hard to “interact” or even just interact in front of him. I feel like I’m committing a crime, legal, moral or otherwise. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ ok the problem youre having is called “not being open” _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yall need to talk _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I can’t just TALK to Akaashi-san! I don’t even know him. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ yeah but like. okay i wanna address the “home wrecking third party” thing. you happened when akaashi was out of the picture. and youre not like taking his place or anything. youre an addition. and additions are almost always good. have you ever had cheese on ANYTHING? youre the cheese dude so like chill please about that because you just dont need to tear yourself or your position down that way _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ just hang out with them feel it out and youll all figure it out _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ The only reason I’m not entirely flipping outwardly is just because Kōtarō promised he’s never letting me go at least “fully” even if Akaashi-san demands it. Idk. I just want him to stay in my life. _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ dont take disrespect _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _??? _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ youre not a SECOND choice. like. idk how to word this fuck. okay so like. dont settle for crumbs basically. youre not an option. youre not “hey im here when akaashi isnt”. so if he lets you go then he lets you go. you know? obviously thats up to you. if you work better as friends genuinely then thats fine but if you dont want to just be friends dont keep him around because “something is better than nothing” youre better than that _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Oh. _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ I’m not sure what to say. But. Thank you _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ mhm so what are you gonna do now _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Suffer through dinner _

**_Suna Rintarō:_ ** _ cool keep me updated if ya feel like it i love blossoming poly shit makes my stupid lil heart happy _

**_Shibayama Yūki:_ ** _ Lol okay _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto and Kunimi Akira_ **

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Akaashi sits in the seat next to Bokuto with Shibayama on the other side of him. Shibayama’s grandfather sits at the opposite head of the table and his younger brother sits beside Gigi on the other side of the table. They all speak loudly, save for Akaashi who sits quietly. _

_ Shibayama leans forward and hesitantly smiles at Akaashi, “So, um. I hear you’re doing an apparel line?” _

_ Akaashi jumps a bit before covering his mouth with a napkin. He forces a smile back and nods, “Uh. Yes.” _

_ Shibayama smiles for another second then sits back again when it’s clear that’s all Akaashi is going to say. _

_ “That’s cool.” _

_ Akaashi clears his throat and turns back to him, “So, you played for Nekoma.” _

_ “Yeah!” Shibayama smiles. _

_ They stare for a second before both turning back to their plates. _

_ “That’s neat,” Akaashi mumbles. _

_ Caption: could this be going any worse??? LOL _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ they could be trying to kill each other _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ TRUE _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ thank god you people never sleep _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his ceiling and there’s only the faint sound of slapping, moaning and groaning. He turns the camera on himself showing his headphones and weary eyes.  _

_ “I’m praying for the sweet embrace of death. You’d be amazed how long they go for.” _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ good think i just had my volume on _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ LMDAO OMG IM SO SORRY HAHAHA I DIDNT THINK ABOUT THAT _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ its good i think it was quiet enough that only kaashi heard _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ im dying im so sorry lmfaoooooo _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ how do i make them like each other? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i mean _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you dont? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i dont like that answer:( _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ you cant really make people like each other. i mean they just met too. not everyone gets along right away. the fact that theyre trying says a lot though _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ i just want them to love each other like how i love them _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ give them time. good things come to those who wait _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ like you waiting to participate in a game till the last half??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ -_- _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL SORRY I HAD TO _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ mhmmmmmmmmm just let them figure it out okay? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ ill try _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ in the meantime i hope you survive the sex noises _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i dont. i dont even wanna survive this cause if i do ill always have the memories of it _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ distract me with frequent updates of the stupidity happening there _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ okay 🥲 _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ It’s now dark out and they sit around a small bonfire. Akaashi once again sits beside Shibayama. They both stare intently into the flames. Akaashi wears a sweater and still shivers while Shibayama wears a t-shirt and seems fine. Shibayama looks at Akaashi before his mouth falls slightly open. He looks back at the fire before leaning forward and looking into Akaashi’s face. _

_ Akaashi does a double take at him. Shibayama blinks a couple times before finding his voice. _

_ “Are you cold?” _

_ “Oh,” Akaashi shifts and crosses his arms subconsciously. “No, I’m alright. Thank you.” _

_ “I can get you a blanket!” _

_ “No, really—“ _

_ “Oh!” Shibayama stands. “I can make hot chocolate!” _

_ “That’s—“ _

_ “Keiji makes the best cocoa!” Bokuto says. “Maybe he can help!” _

_ Akaashi looks away from Shibayama and shoots Bokuto a look that screams, “WHY”. _

_ Bokuto stands, “I’ll come, too!” _

_ Caption: its happening _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ lmfao good luck _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ They stand in the kitchen and Shibayama watches Akaashi. Akaashi glances at him before looking back to the nearly boiling milk. _

_ “I’m not actually that good at this. Bokuto-san was exaggerating again.” _

_ Shibayama balks between them, “Bokuto-san?” _

_ Akaashi snorts, “Force of habit.” _

_ He reaches and mixes in the cocoa powder and vanilla extract. Shibayama hums and walks away, returning with a bag of chocolate chips. _

_ “Do you want to put some of these in?” _

_ “Oh,” Akaashi smiles and takes them gently. “Sure. Thank you.” _

_ “Sure!” _

_ Akaashi stirs it together and sets it aside for a moment just to cool a bit when Shibayama’s grandfather enters the room. He leans between them and looks into the pot. _

_ “Hot cocoa!” He exclaims. “Ya know what makes hot cocoa GOOD?” _

_ “Wait, no—“ _

_ Shibayama presses a hand into his forehead as his grandfather moves back and returns with a bottle of  _ Bailey’s. 

_ “Irish cream, anyone?” _

_ Akaashi immediately becomes physically uncomfortable. Shibayama takes the bottle away before rushing off with it. His grandfather watches with wide eyes before realization settles over him and he turns back to Akaashi. _

_ “I apologize.” _

_ Akaashi holds a hand up, “Please. No need.” _

_ The man shifts uncomfortably, “Excuse me.” _

_ “Sure,” Akaashi turns back to the counter and stares down at it. _

_ Shibayama returns quickly and leans beside him, “I’m very sorry.” _

_ “Don’t mention it. I can’t reasonably expect to avoid alcohol forever.” _

_ Shibayama smiles, “At least he left ya alone! Usually when I tell him I don’t drink he just insists harder!” _

_ Akaashi glances up, “Why don’t you drink?” _

_ Shibayama shrugs, “Just don’t like it. So usually when there’s Irish cream going around and I feel left out I just use one of these.” _

_ Akaashi furrows his brow and takes a candy cane from his outstretched hand, “Peppermint?” _

_ “Yeah! Because then my drink is still special like theirs only with someone I can enjoy.” _

_ Akaashi hums lowly, avoiding his eyes, “Thank you.” _

_ “Sure! It’s a bit old, but it’s a candy cane, so how bad can it be?” _

_ Shibayama turns and smiles at Bokuto, who waves. Once his back is turned, Akaashi shoots him an unreadable look before unwrapping the candy. _

_ Caption: AND SOMEHOW it gets worse!!:) what was that look at the end? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ him realizing hes being defensive lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ you think so??? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ i hope so _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ me too omg _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ He films his bedroom door as it opens. Suna steps inside, freshly showered and stares at him. _

_ “Are you staying in here?” _

_ “As opposed to?” _

_ “Sleeping with us?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “You sure?” _

_ “Mhm.” _

_ “Because of—“ _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Suna snickers, “‘Kay what if I force Samu in here instead.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ Suna departs and returns momentarily, dragging a half asleep Osamu behind him. There’s loud static as Kunimi moves over and Suna cradles him in his arms. Kunimi turns the camera on them and scrunches his face up as Suna presses a kiss into his cheek. He then notices the camera and sticks his tongue out. _

_ Caption: when im doomed to a life of sharing a bed with 45 people every night lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ is it really so bad? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ nah _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ ngl it was weird at first sharing a bed with samu too but its just not anymore (also i shouldn’t complain because it was his bed anyways LOL) _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ so like. being around samu all the time isnt weird? even if hes dating suna and so are you? _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ nah samus cool. hes like the voice of reason until it involves tsumu. the weird part was being physically close to him since it just wasnt like that at all but were pretty good friends now. like theres been mornings where ig rin hasnt slept and he gets up and then its just us and at first that was really fucking weird but now we just insult each other on how ugly we are after sleeping _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ “wow the beauty rest didnt work try again” or “hey can ya fucking snore louder next time because i think im a bit too well rested today” ya know? _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ hahahahaha i love that omg i want that _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ yeah its pretty great i hope you can have that too _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ New Snap! _

**_Video:_ ** _ Suna rolls over with the phone flash lighting his face, “GOODNIGHT, BOKUTO. IT'S VERY LATE HERE. GOODNIIIIIGHT—“ _

**_Kunimi Akira:_ ** _ gn ig lmfao _

**_Kōtarō Bokuto:_ ** _ LOL gn dude thank you _

_ Delivered. _

**Author's Note:**

> some of these characters are new to me so im sorry if theyre not accurate. or if none of them are accurate lol


End file.
